Love In A Time Of The Zombie Apocalypse (Traducción)
by albaa
Summary: Después de Voldemort, pasó esto. El reloj está en marcha para crear una cura para el inimaginable horror que hoy se apodera del mundo. Hermione se encuentra envuelta, sin querer, aliada con el hombre más odiado de la parte mágica del Reino Unido. TRADUCCIÓN. Fic by: Rizzle.
1. Release

**¡AAAAHHH, que emoción historia nuevaa!**

 **No sé si lo sabíais pero me encanta la temática de los zombies (tengo mi propio equipo creado para un posible apocalipsis zombie, ¿interesados? dejad currículum en los comentarios xD) y si encima lo mezclamos con Harry Potter, para mí es el coctel perfecto. Espero que os guste esta historia, bastante diferente, no suelo ver historias de zombies con HP (Obviamente es Dramione). Así que ansiosa esperaré vuestras opiniones, muy ansiosa.**

 **La historia no está terminada, pero ya tiene 61 capítulos, así que espero que para cuando lleguemos allí ya esté terminada.**

 **Y si os gusta mucho, en breves (pasado mañana) subiré el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Besitooos!**

 **Podéis encontrar la historia original aquí:**

 **www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net /s/ 8611642 /1/ Love-In-A-Time-Of-The-Zombie-Apocalypse (quitando los espacios)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Release (Liberación)**

\- ¿De verdad crees que aún está vivo?

\- Bueno, el hechizo sensor está registrando claramente a alguien en la planta baja.

\- ¿Alguien?

\- Sí. Alguien _vivo._ Y como era de esperar, parece que no podemos aparecernos dentro. Las barreras de Seamus están aguantado, Harry.

\- Finnegan terminó siendo una hábil mano en el sacudir y golpear después de todo… creo que por la puerta de entrada, entonces. ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que ha estado aquí todo este tiempo?

\- Todo el mundo está muerto. Simplemente no había nadie para recordarlo.

\- ¿Crees que no tiene absolutamente ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo?

\- No lo sé. Es posible. El régimen de aislamiento es más bien… bueno, solitario.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Scrimgeour querrá nuestras cabezas. Bueno, más la mía que la tuya. En realidad necesita _tu_ cabeza _._

\- Lo entenderá. Y por favor, Harry, no uses más el hechizo motosierra de cerca. Me llevó días limpiarme el desastre del pelo la última vez.

\- Me gusta mucho ese hechizo.

\- Ya lo sé, Harry.

\- Lo inventé yo, ya sabes.

\- Sí, Harry.

\- ¿A la cuenta de tres?

\- Vamos.

\- Uno, dos, tres. ¡REDUCTO!

* * *

Las puertas de entrada a la prisión de Azkaban se abrieron por la explosión. Polvo, escombros y trozos de madera pulverizada saltaron por los aires formando una nociva nube. Aun así no era lo suficientemente densa para evitar que el olor a muerte y decadencia concentrada golpeara a Harry y Hermione como un ariete. El olor era lo bastante fuerte como para degustarlo. Tosieron y se cubrieron la boca y la nariz con los antebrazos y varitas en alto, entraron en el oscuro vestíbulo.

Harry lanzó un Lumos.

No había abundantes hordas. No había voraces muertos vivientes que atacar. Bueno, eso no era del todo preciso; había muertos vivientes hambrientos, pero simplemente estaban en un estado tan demacrado y débil que la mayoría habían sido reducidos a quejumbrosos torsos a medio comer sobre el suelo. En ausencia de carne fresca, se habían comido entre sí.

Los que quedaban intactos estaban ahora completamente inanimados, las funciones rudimentarias del cerebro les habían desaparecido. Azkaban no se había librado de la epidemia, pero durante lo peor de todo, el Guardián Seamus Finnegan había hecho la llamada para liberar a tantos presos como fuera posible antes de sellar las puertas delanteras y mantener lo que había dentro _en el interior._ Eso incluía a él mismo y a cinco guardias más de la prisión que todavía seguían siendo humanos y vivos la última vez que se comunicaron con el Ministerio. Ahora no había nadie. Allí sólo había oscuridad, muerte y un putrefacto olor. Olor que lo impregnaba todo.

Hermione lanzó de nuevo el hechizo sensor, manifestándose como un condensado plano rojo cuadriculado. Allí, en el Sub Sótano C, estado actual de la tecnología (mágica) de Azkaban, completamente automatizado, pabellón de máxima seguridad, estaba el prisionero E5673. Se presentaba como un pulsante punto azul luminoso.

Tomaron la escalera. Harry primero, con Hermione cerrando la marcha. Había un pequeño e inesperado grupo de bienvenida en el hueco de la escalera; dos ex guardias de la prisión que aún parecían… frescos.

Hermione no tenía tiempo de pensar en el horror que ese par había tenido que soportar, intentando sobrevivir al infierno estando encerrados en un edificio con dos centenares de zombies neófitos, donde al menos una docena habían sido antiguos compañeros. Lo habían hecho bien para sobrevivir, por un tiempo.

Harry finalmente tomó la cabeza del guardia de sexo masculino, quien estaba desnudo, con un enrome agujero en el estómago y que aún intentaba llegar hasta ellos. Él le propinó una patada en el torso desnudo logrando que cayera por encima de la barandilla, aterrizando con un ruido húmedo en el rellano del Sub Sótano A. La mujer guardia se tambaleó hacia adelante, hacia Hermione. Seguía llevando el uniforme, su placa y una horquilla de pelo azul, aunque parecía faltarle la mayor parte de la cara y un brazo. La boca se le abrió desmesuradamente debido a una luxación de mandíbula. La única convulsiva mano que le quedaba se alzó contra la cara de Hermione.

\- Incendio. – dijo Hermione y la cosa cayó de rodillas lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el hueso, chillando y desgarrando su ropa mientras ardía.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry. Estaba a la mitad de la escalera.

No, por supuesto que no. Nunca estaría bien. Nunca más.

\- ¡Sí! – le respondió Hermione, rodeando al espasmódico zombie ardiendo.

* * *

Tres pisos más abajo, se encontraron con Draco Malfoy asentado en un cubo de cristal con bordes de acero; uno de los diseños de Seamus. Sentado en pequeño escritorio y leyendo.

 _Leyendo._

Hermione podría haberlo odiado sólo por eso.

Durante un considerable minuto, se quedó mirándolos mientras ellos lo miraban a él. Fue un irónico estudio de contrastes, casi cómico. El convicto asesino y terrorista parecía bastante civilizado, casi gentil. Tenía el pelo bien cortado y arreglado, vistiendo una simple túnica negra. Por el contrario estaba Harry, bastante desaliñado, con una barba desordenada y un brillo maníaco en los ojos. A su lado estaba Hermione, cubierta generosamente de polvo, hollín y sí, seguramente tenía vísceras en el pelo, ¿verdad?

El otro extremo de la celda de Malfoy estaba lleno de estanterías repletas de… _oh, dios,_ novelas muggles, aparentemente. Clásicos, todos ellos. Llenaban las estanterías, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Hermione podía distinguir alguno de los títulos. Inexplicablemente, sintió la punzada de las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos. El año pasado, podría haber tomado su pieza favorita de ficción muggle de una de las estanterías de la residencia actual de sus padres en Australia y acurrucándose frente a la chimenea de su refugio, leer hasta el amanecer.

Eso fue entonces. Parecía otra vida. Ahora, la mayor parte del mundo había cambiado por completo. Lo que todavía estaba en condiciones estaba _ardiendo._ La idea de historias y finales felices parecía tan ajena e indulgente.

Y ahí estaba él. Draco Malfoy. Leyendo.

La atención de Hermione volvió bruscamente a la situación en cuestión cuando Malfoy cerró el libro. Se puso en pie, pareciendo notablemente más alto, más pálido y demacrado de lo que recordaba. Ella observó el pequeño ceño que apareció en sus cejas. Una persona normal habría exigido saber qué demonios pasaba por encima del suelo que hacía imposible que nadie hubiera ido a ver como estaba en meses. Pero Malfoy era cualquier cosa menos normal. No podías mantenerte "normal" en veinticinco metros cúbicos de mágico vidrio y acero.

Sus ojos catalogaban todo con un _hambre_ ordenada y precisa, escaneando todos los detalles que se le presentaban. Su mirada finalmente se detuvo en ella. Una fría sonrisa transformó su rostro de forma discreta en una calculada curiosidad.

\- Visitantes. Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo. – las palabras eran ligeras, pero había tensión en su suave y silbante voz - ¿Y a qué debo el placer?

\- Es posible que desees dar un paso atrás, Malfoy. – dijo Harry levantado la varita, pero Hermione puso una mano en su brazo, impidiéndole el gesto.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Seamus cuando construyó el prototipo? Nosotros podemos oírlo, pero él no oye nada desde el interior del cubo. Usa la caja de comunicación.

Tanto Malfoy como Hermione señalaron al mismo tiempo; una pequeña caja de metal incrustada en una de las esquinas del cubo. Había una ranura en la parte inferior lo suficientemente grande para libros y para las enrolladas copias de El Profeta y por donde el guardián, actualmente Hermione, se lo entregó

\- ¿Para qué es eso? – preguntó Harry.

\- Como prueba. ¿ _Tú_ nos creerías?

Harry gruñó.

\- Probablemente no. Buena idea.

Sin ninguna prisa, Malfoy tomó el periódico y lo escaneó. Su ceño se profundizó y en un momento, dejó de parpadear por completo. Cuando levantó la mirada, sin embargo, su rostro era impasible. Hermione no estaba segura de a qué atenerse. Conmoción, sin duda. Tal vez un intento de humor negro. Pero esa ambivalencia la irritaba. Por supuesto que le importaba. _Tenía_ que importarle. Hermione intentó buscar la evidencia de eso y no fue capaz de encontrar ninguna.

Apretó el botón de la caja de comunicación y habló.

\- Dado que el virus se originó aquí, hemos sido los más afectados, por lo que el Reino Unido y Escocia actualmente están aislados de Europa y del resto del mundo. África, América del Sur, América Central y el Oeste y Norte de Asia son zonas de guerra. América del Norte y del Sur están a punto de hacer lo mismo. Hasta ahora, sólo desde el Sudeste de Asia, Australia, Nueva Zelanda y varios enclaves de Oceanía están informando del mayor éxito de aislamiento de la Infección.

Malfoy procesó todo eso.

\- Bueno, eso explicaría porque el Guardián Finnegan no ha venido a verme en tanto tiempo. Dime, ¿ha sido arrastrado de los pies de las ataduras mortales? Nunca mejor dicho, esas criaturas son de las que arrastran los pies, ¿no?

Seamus Finnegan. Guardián de Azkaban. Casado con Lavender Brown, fallecidos. Dos hijos, Timothy, de cinco años, fallecido. Y, oh, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿La pequeña? Hermione desenterró el recuerdo de un Seamus a grandes zancadas por el Ministerio llevando en brazos a una pequeña niña de pelo rubio y ojos de un aciano color azul.

 _Emily._ También fallecida.

Era importante para Hermione recordar a _su_ gente. Los dos guardias que despacharon minutos atrás habían sido "la gente" de alguien. ¿Se acordarían de ellos? Cuando todo hubiera acabado, Hermione se hizo una nota mental para averiguarlo. Huelga decir que su cuaderno mental ya estaba por el séptimo volumen.

Ignoró la pregunta de Malfoy sobre Seamus. Su otra pregunta era mucho más pertinente.

\- Son lentos y no muy fuertes a medida que pasa el tiempo, pero su fuerza siempre ha estado en el número. Y, desafortunadamente, en el Reino Unido los Infectados nos superan en número.

\- Y, ¿a cuántos has incinerado en el camino hasta aquí?

\- Ni de lejos tantos como para darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo hablando de esto. Tienes que venir con nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué?

Harry compuso un ruido de impaciencia y se apoderó de la caja.

\- Los estadounidenses están planeando un ataque nuclear sobre Londres. Francamente, tenemos suerte de que aún no haya sucedido. Lo que queda del gobierno muggle británico ha logrado convencer al presidente de Estados Unidos para darle un tiempo a la comunidad mágica para poner la situación bajo control aquí.

Malfoy se carcajeó.

\- ¿Estás intentando decirme que esto… - hizo un gesto hacia Harry y Hermione – _esto_ es una especie de rescate? Francamente, Potter, estoy emocionado.

\- Durante la guerra, te aliaste brevemente con un mago que anteriormente había trabajado en virología en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts en los Estados Unidos, ¿verdad?

Malfoy estaba sorprendido por el giro en la conversación, pero no se le escapaba nada.

\- Sí. El Doctor Hendry Tan. Loco como una cabra, pero innegablemente brillante.

\- Lo mataste. Si estuviera vivo, no te necesitaríamos. – dijo Hermione, con tirantez. No había hablado a través de la caja, pero Malfoy no necesitaba oírla para saber lo que había dicho. Parecía ser capaz de hacer una básica lectura de labios.

\- Se mató el mismo, Granger. Simplemente no lo detuve. – su mirada gris se clavó en ella – Y decidme, ¿por qué me necesitáis?

Hermione contuvo la respiración, contando hasta cinco antes de apartar a Harry a un lado y apretar el botón de la caja una vez más. Ya había ensayado todo eso con Harry, pero la _realidad_ de tener que dialogar con Draco Malfoy, criminal de guerra, terrorista y asesino, era algo que nunca podría preparase. Sin duda, el hecho de conocerlo desde que tenía la voz chillona y era más bajito que ella, era un añadido a sus ansiedades. Parecía una broma macabra que necesitaran a una persona tan mala y repugnante para llevar a cabo algo tan bueno.

\- Tu tarea consistía en crear una línea adicional de fondos para Voldemort a causa de la venta de patentes de pociones a las compañías farmacéuticas, ¿cierto?

Malfoy se había trasladado a sentarse en el borde del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados. La larga separación de su túnica se abrió más, revelado un par de finos pantalones negros. Todos los demás prisioneros de Azkaban vestían de color naranja brillante. Seguramente Malfoy había hecho algún tipo de acuerdo para evitar lo que probablemente percibía como un atentado a la moda. O tal vez, ¿simplemente los presos de máxima seguridad se adherían a un conjunto diferente de reglas? Después de todo, no socializaban con el resto de la comunidad de presos. En cualquier caso, no había ni rastro del pomposo, abusón y sociópata en ciernes que nunca iba a ninguna parte sin Crabbe y Goyle. El abusón había crecido hasta convertirse en un hombre con las manos manchadas de sangre. Y no del tipo que ahora manchaba los pantalones y la chaqueta de Hermione.

\- Tus muggles, con su ciencia y tecnología y la tan jactada ingenuidad humana. Voldemort descubrió un mercado lucrativo, sin explotar. – dijo.

Hubo un choque ahogado de la dirección donde se encontraba la escalera. Harry y Hermione echaron un vistazo a la salida. Nada apareció. Malfoy, sin ser capaz de escuchar nada externo a su celda, siguió la línea de visión. También observó a Harry mirando su reloj de pulsera y lanzando a Hermione una significativa mirada.

\- Por lo que intentaste vender curas mágicas a los muggles. – Hermione llegó a la conclusión, hablando más rápido ahora.

\- Curas mágicas sintetizadas, Granger. Eso era nuestro trabajo; convertir lo mágico en lo mundano.

\- Tú y Tan sintetizasteis una de vuestras pociones en un suero. Un antivirus. ¿Recuerdas cómo se llamaba?

Tenían que confirmar lo que la Inteligencia Mágica Estadounidense había supuesto, después de analizar cada línea de los archivos del Ministerio sobre Draco Malfoy. De lo contrario, Malfoy no era de ninguna utilidad para liberarlos. Se preguntó si sabía que su vida estaba en juego. Que si no podía ayudar en la causa, lo iban a dejar ahí.

Por un momento, parecía que no iba a complacerla de seguir la conversación, pero entonces contestó.

\- Tan le puso el nombre por mí. _Double-stranded RNA Activated Caspase Oligomerizer*._

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto. Allí estaba, al fin, la esperanza después de tantas semanas de fracaso en el laboratorio.

\- D.R.A.C.O. – dijo Hermione, tragándose el nudo de la garganta. Harry odiaba llamarlo de esa manera, pero la versión más larga constantemente lo vencía – Necesitamos que nos digas como confeccionar el D.R.A.C.O para que podamos combinarlo con una poción regenerativa estándar.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ella fue contundente.

\- Para salvar el mundo.

Un piso más arriba, se escuchó el ruido de muebles arrastrados por el suelo.

\- _Hermione…_ – dijo Harry.

Malfoy dejó la posición en el escritorio, situándose delante de ella, separados por un grueso cristal encantado de diez centímetros. Él puso la mano sobre el cristal, a la izquierda de la cara de la bruja. Ella alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. Le llevó su esfuerzo, pero logró evitar la tentación de dar un paso atrás. Estaba contenido, pero aun así la intimidaba.

\- ¿Y qué consigo a cambio, sangre sucia?

Harry se abalanzó sobre la caja de comunicación.

\- ¡Podrás vivir, bastardo! ¡Fácilmente podríamos dejarte aquí para que te pudrieras!

Malfoy se rio entre dientes.

\- Potter, los hechizos que automatizan mi suministro de aire, de luz solar artificial, la entrega de mi comida y la eliminación de mis residuos es probable que hagan que os sobreviva a ambos. Estoy más seguro aquí dentro que ahí fuera donde estás tú.

\- ¿Enjaulado como un animal, quieres decir?

\- Todos somos animales. – respondió Malfoy – Algunos simplemente pertenecen a un estrato más elevado que otros. – dicho esto, se quedó mirando a Hermione - ¿Dónde está Weasley? ¿No me digas que ha sucumbido? ¿Has tenido corazón para poner fin a su sufrimiento o su madre lo tiene atado a una clavija en el patio trasero de ese cobertizo que llama casa?

Harry gruñó, soltando un puñetazo contra el cristal, el cual relució. Malfoy ni se estremeció, ni apartó los ojos de Hermione. La respuesta a la pregunta estaba en su cara.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Malfoy, especulativamente.

Maldito sea. _Maldito, maldito, maldito._ Hermione se volteó hacia la pared, alejándose de Malfoy y de la condenable preocupación y pesar en los ojos de Harry. Alzó la mirada hacia el techo, parpadeando rápidamente en un inútil intento por reprimir las lágrimas.

Se sorprendió cuando Harry la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la salida.

\- Nos vamos sin él.

\- Harry, no. – Hermione clavó los talones en el suelo - ¡Lo necesitamos!

\- ¡Nadie necesita _eso_! ¡Nadie puede estar tan desesperado!

\- ¡ _Estamos_ tan desesperados! – dijo ella entre dientes. Se desprendió del agarre de su mano y corrió de nuevo hacia la caja de comunicación.

Malfoy había observado todo el intercambio, la sonrisa le había desaparecido y sus ojos grises estaban ahora muy atentos.

Era el momento de terminar con el juego y no había duda, que había estado jugando desde el momento que aparecieron. Se acercó hacia la caja, frente a frente, detrás del cristal. Se puso tan cerca de ella que pudo ver las manchas azules en sus irises.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Hermione, con total claridad.

\- Un indulto total. Y mi título y propiedades de vuelta.

Hermione asintió, sin sorprenderse.

\- Lo tendrás.

\- ¿Tengo que tomar tu palabra?

\- Sí.

La bruja pensó con certeza que su promesa no sería suficiente; que iba a tener que argumentar y negociar un poco más. Pero debió haber algo en la calidad de su respuesta, porque Malfoy ya no parecía impasible. Por un breve instante, vio sin adulterar lo que él quería. La cruda emoción la afectó por un momento, pero fue efímera.

\- _Júralo_.

\- Juro por mi vida que si nos ayudas desde este momento, el Ministerio anulará tu sentencia.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos! – gritó Harry.

\- ¿Tenemos un trato? – preguntó Hermione, al mismo tiempo.

Malfoy asintió.

\- Lo tenemos.

\- Entonces échate hacia atrás.

Así lo hizo y Hermione se percató de como caminaba rápidamente hacia las estanterías, tomaba un volumen y se lo guardaba en el interior de la túnica.

Un hechizo rompió la pared de cristal en un océano de gránulos cristalinos que crujieron bajo los pies del rubio al salir de su prisión. No salió de la celda con una expresión de triunfo. Había precaución y tentativa en sus movimientos que casi le hizo ganar algo de simpatía por parte de Hermione.

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera, Harry agarró a Malfoy del codo y colocó la punta de la varita en su garganta.

\- Estoy ansioso por una excusa, Malfoy. Así que no intentes nada.

Malfoy levantó las manos.

\- Ni se me ocurriría.

\- Atalo. – le dijo Harry a Hermione.

La castaña sacó una cuerda dorada del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y se aceró a Malfoy. Imposible, pero parecía aún más alto fuera de la jaula de cristal.

\- Arremángate y extiende el brazo izquierdo. – le ordenó – ¿Todavía eres zurdo, supongo?

\- ¿Recuerdas eso?

\- Es sólo un detalle.

\- Sí. – respondió Draco y ella comenzó a atarle uno extremo de la cuerda alrededor de la muñeca izquierda.

La piel del interior de su muñeca era tan pálida que casi parecía traslucida, dejando claramente visibles las venas de un color azul suave. Los dedos sucios ennegrecidos de hollín de Hermione eran un fuerte contraste. Más arriba en el antebrazo, la parte final de la Marca Tenebrosa fue revelada. Era de un gris apagado, el color de un tatuaje descolorido. Mientras hacia el nudo, rozó la pálida piel con los nudillos una o dos veces y vio como le dejaba una mancha.

Él no dijo nada durante el proceso, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre la parte superior de la cabeza. Entonces ató el otro extremo de la cuerda a la muñeca derecha de Harry. Cuando hubo terminado, Malfoy se bajó la manga de la túnica.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, examinándose la muñeca. La cuerda se había desvanecido. Se limpió las manchas de hollín.

\- Tu correa. – dijo, Harry con un poco de recochineo. Agarró la parte posterior de la túnica de Malfoy y lo empujó hacia la salida y las escaleras.

\- Hacia arriba. Los Mortífagos primero.

\- Oh, esto se va poniendo cada vez mejor. – murmuró Malfoy en voz baja - La fortuna, como ramera, les otorga sus favores.

Hermione los seguía por detrás, pensando que Draco Malfoy citando a Macbeth era un poco y sólo un poco desconcertante.

* * *

* _Double-stranded RNA Activated Caspase Oligomerizer:_ el antivirus era casi imposible de traducir, además de que si lo hubiera hecho no habría encajado bien con las siglas correspondientes.

* * *

 **N/A: _Ahora que habéis terminado, sólo tenía que deciros que el D.R.A.C.O es real, no es broma, de la gran cantidad de antivirus y que está causando gran emoción. No soy una médico científica, pero he oído que es muy, muy prometedor. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que apareciera un verdadero fármaco que llevara el nombre de Draco? ¿CUÁLES ERAN LAS POSIBILIDADES, PREGUNTO?_**


	2. Project Christmas

**¡Holaaaaa, holitaaa!**

 **Como me alegra que ha muchos la temática zombie no les atraiga mucho y sin embargo les haya encantado este inicio de historia. La verdad es que no os va a defraudar, os lo aseguro ;) Y cómo os prometí que si os gustaba os traería hoy el siguiente capítulo, ¡aquí lo tenéis! Aunque he de decir que en este capítulo no hay interacción Dramione, peeeeero (y siempre hay un pero) en el siguiente si hay (del bueno y ya lo tengo traducido ), así que si lo queréis mañana, demostradlo ;) Aunque** **no os acostumbréis que el día 12 empiezo a estudiar y tendré menos tiempo... T-T**

 **Sin más que añadir por ahora, disfrutad del capítulo ^^**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Project Christmas (Proyecto Navidad)**

El número doce de Grimauld Place era la base de operaciones, con algunos leves retoques. Dos niveles de sótanos, entre otras cosas. Servía como sede central improvisada del Ministerio y como laboratorio, gozaban de equipos minuciosamente robados de las instalaciones médicas y científicas de toda Inglaterra.

El equipo de investigación compuesto por científicos muggles y expertos magos, los cuales trabajaban en turnos durante todo el día, sobreviviendo con una combinación de café, camaradería y comida basura. Había mestizos, hijos de muggles, un hombre lobo, muggles normales y sangre puras en el asunto. Trabajaban codo con codo, dormían en literas, comían los mismos horribles alimentos y contaban los mismos chistes malos. Al final resultó que, existía algo así como unos chistes japoneses del "knock-knock" (ellos simplemente los llamaban chistes "kon-kon"). Eso era suficiente para enternecer un corazón cínico. O, contrariamente, para hacer retorcerse a Voldemort en su tumba.

\- Los verdaderos cerebros. – dijo Malfoy, mientras Harry lo hacía pasar por el laboratorio. Hermione no estaba con ellos, después de llegar se había ido directamente hacia arriba para informar a Scrimgeour de la reciente adquisición.

Padma Patil levantó la mirada de la diapositiva que había estado estudiando bajo el microscopio mientras Harry introducía a Malfoy en el _Proyecto Navidad_. Malfoy no necesitaba preguntar el origen del nombre de la misión. La Navidad – y la fecha límite para el ataque nuclear estadounidense – era a finales de diciembre.

Y como si los miembros del equipo necesitaran un recordatorio, algunos habían tomado la tarea de erigir un árbol de navidad de plástico completo, adornado con cintas de oropel, bolas y luces dispares de colores parpadeantes. Había muérdago de plástico colgado en la parte superior de los archivadores y algunas grandes orejas de reno rellenas de espuma pegadas a las paredes. En una esquina había un muñeco hinchable de Santa Claus de tamaño natural. Alguna alma emprendedora le había puesto a Santa un conjunto de ropa interior roja, tanga incluido y le había dibujado unas gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Padma dedicó a Malfoy una gélida mirada, una vez más.

\- ¿Es seguro?

Harry levantó la muñeca.

\- Usamos tu correa.

\- ¡Harry, ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de probar que funcionara adecuadamente todavía!

\- Funciona. He aquí. – dijo Harry sonriendo, aunque era difícil saberlo con la barba de montañés que llevaba. Para demostrarlo, cerró el puño, extendió el brazo y luego le dedicó a Malfoy una mirada con los ojos entornados.

Malfoy se tambaleó bruscamente con tal fuerza que chocó contra el lateral del banco de trabajo de Padma. La bruja logró agarrar un bastidor de tubos de ensayo antes de que se viniera abajo.

Draco se enderezó al mismo tiempo que le disparaba una oscura mirada a Harry. Para Padma, sin embargo, era todo sonrisas.

\- ¿Desperdiciando tus talentos sanguíneos en este grupo, por lo que veo?

La consecuente feroz mirada de Padma debería haber causado la congelación instantánea. Ella parpadeó una vez, lentamente y entonces ignoró por completo a Malfoy en todo su conjunto.

\- Harry, es posible que te interese saber que Scrimgeour ya tiene sus proverbiales cachorros y arriba está intentando proverbialmente soltarlos.

Harry compuso una mueca.

\- Que mal, ¿no? Hermione ha ido a hablar con él ahora.

\- Y esta es la última vez que me das el trabajo de decirle al Ministro que nuestra investigadora principal, insustituible, y Harry Potter se han ido a rescatar al criminal más peligroso del país de un agujero infestado de zombies. – ahora que ya había soltado la cantinela obligatoria, Padma le dedicó a Harry una mirada de complicidad – Entonces, ¿ha merecido la pena o qué?

\- Padma, - comenzó Harry, con ojos brillantes – él dice que puede recrear el D.R.A.C.O.

Dicho esto, el bullicio de la actividad del laboratorio se detuvo abruptamente. Todos los presentes habían estado escuchando la conversación subrepticiamente.

Padma se levantó del taburete de metal y para sorpresa tanto de Malfoy como de Harry, agarró la parte delantera de la túnica del rubio. Estaba tan feliz que prácticamente resplandecía.

\- ¡Merlín! ¿Así que es cierto, entonces? ¿Su fórmula existe?

Malfoy miró fijamente las manos con guantes de goma. Padma inmediatamente lo liberó.

\- Tenemos todo lo que necesitas para hacerlo. – dijo la bruja con más sobriedad – Por supuesto el ReGen se está usando actualmente para controlar el progreso de la Infección, pero es sólo el comienzo de lo que está por venir.

Hubo un silenció. Malfoy lo llenó.

\- Dado que he estado confinado en una caja de cristal durante seis años, ¿el ReGen es…?

\- Oh, sí. – dijo Padma – Lo siento, me había olvidado de la totalidad del encarcelamiento del genuino y loco criminal.

\- _No_ estoy loco. – respondió Malfoy, con un calmado fastidio. Al parecer ese punto era algo delicado para él – Me hicieron _pruebas._

\- Tenemos mejores pruebas actualmente. Tal vez cuando todo esto termine, ¿tenemos otra oportunidad de hacerlas? – la sonrisa de Padma era empalagosamente dulce.

Malfoy suspiró.

\- ¿Qué es el ReGen?

\- Es un tratamiento para los nuevos infectados. No es una cura, retrasa los síntomas de la infección durante un tiempo antes de convertirse. El plan es combinarlo con el D.R.A.C.O, para crear un estado de estasis celular durante el cual el D.R.A.C.O pueda ser capaz de introducirse.

\- ¿Y este ReGen ha sido puesto a prueba?

\- Por supuesto. – había orgullo profesional en la voz de Padma – Todo esto parece fortuito, pero no lo es. Tenemos los medios para formular una cura. _La_ cura.

\- ¿También tienes los medios para probar la cura en sujetos humanos?

Ante eso, la boca de Padma se abrió para responder, pero se contuvo cuando vio la sutil mirada de Harry.

Harry activó el dispositivo de amarre y se llevó a Malfoy del laboratorio. Le soltó una palmada a Malfoy en la espalda con sólo un poco de fuerza desmedida.

\- Vamos, te enseñaré tu habitación. Te encantará. Será como estar en casa.

* * *

El silencio era áspero.

Además, tenía la picante y extrema necesidad de una ducha. Hermione se quedó parada en mitad de la sala de reuniones del segundo piso del doce de Grimauld Place, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. Scrimgeour miraba por encima del archivo del D.R.A.C.O que los estadounidenses habían elaborado después una cuidadosa gestión de los registros del Ministerio de Voldemort y Malfoy.

Los estadounidenses eran muy minuciosos. Era un archivo denso.

\- Señor, si simplemente pudiera…

Sin apartar los ojos de la página que estaba leyendo, Scrimgeour levantó el dedo índice, interrumpiéndola.

Hermione reanudó la espera. Desafortunadamente, había otras personas en la estancia: los miembros japoneses y australianos del Proyecto Navidad y los dos agentes de la inteligencia mágica estadounidense, que estaban infaliblemente en _todas partes_. El resto del equipo de investigación todavía estaban en el laboratorio con Padma, y gracias a Merlín por ello. Menos personas a mano para presenciar el formidable disgusto de Scrimgeour.

Daba la casualidad, que todos los científicos del grupo tenían más en común que diferencias. Esto era a pesar de las barreras del idioma, las diferencias de edad, el rango y la condición, y en el caso del microbiólogo de Suecia, el hecho de que se convirtiera en una gran columna musculosa de dos metros de altura, pelo, dientes y garras una vez al mes. Todos ellos todavía se emocionaban inhumanamente por los resultados que se almacenaban en las placas de Petri. Se concentraban hasta el punto de agotamiento y parecían funcionar a base del consumo de cafeína y patatas fritas.

Los dos magos agentes eran un asunto diferente. A instancias del gobierno de Estados Unidos, estaban al acecho en todas las esquinas, tomando nota y manteniendo una comunicación regular y privada vía Red Flu con sus superiores en Washington. Había una impresionante cantidad de niveles en el Senado de Estados Unidos Mágico. Era como un pastel de capas burocrático.

Harry les llamaba Vaquero y Debutante.

El Vaquero estaba actualmente propinándole a Hermione una mirada de ojos saltones. Su colega, Debutante, observaba el procedimiento con una alegría poco disimulada (y bastante poco profesional). Algunos de los demás científicos internacionales podían haberse acostumbrado a trabajar bajo la constante vigilancia del gobierno, pero Hermione no. Bastaba decir que ella y los agentes _no_ se llevaban bien.

En ese momento, Scrimgeour se aclaró la garganta y cerró la carpeta.

\- Muy bien, creo que ya estoy actualizado. He leído la versión oficial. Ahora dime, con tus propias palabras, ¿por qué crees que Draco Malfoy no es un peligro para este equipo y que no es posible que huya a la primera oportunidad que tenga?

Parecía más enfadado que razonable. Ella estaba preparada para sus preguntas, recordándose que el perdón era más fácil de obtener que el permiso.

\- Tiene todas las de ganar mediante nuestra cooperación, señor. – explicó Hermione – Tengamos en cuenta que perdió todo lo que consideraba valioso en el momento que se le dictó sentencia. Lo hemos retirado de la cárcel, se le ha prometido perdón y se le ha proporcionado una oportunidad para…

\- _No._

\- ¿No qué, señor?

\- No uses la palabra con "r".

Hermione estaba confundida. ¿Se refería a "retirado"?

\- No estoy segura de seguirle.

\- Redimirse. _Redención_.

\- Señor, realmente iba a decir "para ganarse la libertad".

\- Pero estas insinuando que una oportunidad de redención será su principal motivación, ¿no es así?

Bueno, Hermione _supuso_ que estaba dando a entender eso.

\- Si aún no es su motivación, esperaré que llegue a serlo.

\- Eres estúpida si piensas eso.

Hermione se guardó una réplica más mordaz. ¿Sabía Scrimgeour algo que ella no?

\- ¿Podría, por favor, explicarme por qué no está de acuerdo con mi valoración?

\- Estás aplicando tu propia escala de valores a sus posibles motivaciones. Draco Malfoy no es un maníaco asesino, pero le gusta sacar provecho del caos. No estuviste envuelta en el esfuerzo por capturarlo. No conoces a ese hombre como yo. Con lo malo que era su padre, Draco hace que Lucius parezca un matón de patio de colegio cuando se trata de entrar en juego, juega con tu mente. Tú, Hermione, y las personas a las que guías no estáis preparados para eso. Solamente tiene un objetivo; sus propios intereses. No asumas que Draco Malfoy está conmovido de ninguna manera por la difícil situación que nos rodea. Este es un mortífago que terminó traicionando al Señor Oscuro. No es alguien a quien querría en ningún lugar cerca de este equipo. Hay demasiado en juego y ninguno de vosotros es reemplazable en esta última coyuntura.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo propone obtener el D.R.A.C.O de su parte? – demandó Hermione - ¡No tenemos los doce meses que se necesitan para fermentar el Veritaserum, además de que su expediente indica que es inmune a él!

Scrimgeour se levantó y se dirigió a la tapiada ventana, que habría dado vistas de la calle de enfrente. Era imposible saber si era de día o de noche cuando estabas dentro de la casa. Él juntó las manos a sus espaldas y, por alguna razón, volvió su atención al Vaquero.

Quien capturando la mirada de Scrimgeour, dijo:

\- Se lo pediremos a ese hijo de puta.

Hermione no ofreció su acuerdo tan fácilmente. Sabía cómo se ganaban la vida los hombres como el Vaquero. Parecía ridículo pensar que en realidad estaba cumpliendo el papel de abogado de Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con "pediremos"?

\- Lo contendremos durante el transcurso. – continuó el Vaquero – Lo meteremos en una jaula hasta que podamos confirmar si la fórmula que nos ha ofrecido es legítima. Si no da resultado, se lo pediremos de nuevo… sólo que con "más palos y menos zanahorias".

Hermione entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

\- No puedo comprender como una jaula puede considerarse algún tipo de "zanahoria", para empezar.

\- ¿Qué significa luh-jit? ¿Por qué usamos zanahorias? – preguntó el profesor Yoshida, el experto en pociones japonés. Su colega, un neurobioquímico australiano, le asistió susurrándole unos sinónimos un poco menos coloquiales.

El profesor Yoshida asintió. También abrió levemente los ojos con nerviosismo mirando al Vaquero.

Debutante también tenía una pregunta.

\- ¿Exactamente cómo de inestable es el sujeto?

\- Mató a dos Aurores y a un guardia del Ministerio con la bandeja de plástico de la cena la última vez que lo tuvimos en cautiverio. – dijo Scrimgeour con voz insensible – Me han dicho que fue un poco lamentable el maltrato involucrado por parte de los funcionarios para provocarlo, pero el asunto es que es _muy_ inestable.

El científico australiano, el doctor Alec Mercer, se puso en pie. Con una omnipresente bolsa de patatas fritas en la mano.

\- Mirad, ninguno del equipo de investigación ha venido a Londres para jugar al poli bueno poli malo con vuestra mascota Lex Luthor. – se detuvo a contemplarlo durante un momento, antes de añadir – Con la posible excepción de la Doctora Patil. Creo que se alegraría de ir a unas cuantas rondas de interrogación.

Hermione casi esbozó una sonrisa. Padma era la que les daba residencia en su laboratorio de la dama dragón.

El doctor Mercer continuó:

\- Sea como sea, simplemente hazte con la fórmula de ese tío y sinteticémosla. O mejor aún, podría ayudarnos a hacerlo. En varias partes del asunto. Vamos a necesitar todas las manos sobre cubierta. De cualquier manera, la fecha limite se acerca y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

\- Vamos a lograrlo. – Hermione se mostró inflexible.

Los dos expertos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Scrimgeour y a los dos agentes estadounidenses.

\- Me gustaría hablar a solas con Hermione.

Esto no sentó bien a los agentes, ya que estaban destinados a tener acceso a las reuniones o actividades que se llevaran a cabo dentro del Proyecto Navidad. Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna discusión con Scrimgeour al respecto. Él esperó hasta que los agentes cerraran la puerta detrás de ellos antes de hablarle a Hermione.

\- ¿Quién es Lex Luthor?

La pregunta fue inesperada. Hermione parpadeó confusa por un momento.

\- Harry dice que mi conocimiento de la cultura pop muggle es pésima, pero creo que Lex Luthor es el villano de la historias muggles de Superman.

Scrimgeour se quedó en silencio por un momento. Cuando volvió a hablar hubo más emoción en su voz.

\- Has puesto toda esta operación en peligro hoy.

\- ¿Cómo? Harry y yo actuamos solos.

\- ¡Precisamente porque _decidisteis_ actuar solos!

Hermione se negó a apartar la vista de su mirada furiosa, sintiéndose cabreada y avergonzada a partes iguales.

\- ¡No eres una adolescente! ¡Esto no es Hogwarts y yo no soy Albus Dumbledore! No creo que sea apropiado quedarse simplemente en segundo plano, cumpliendo el papel de maestro distante y ambiguo, mientras emprendéis misiones peligrosas que no han sido aprobadas por _nadie_. Huelo la influencia de Potter en todo esto.

\- No señor, no ha tenido nada que ver con esto. – susurró ella, mirando con rebeldía al Ministro. Era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de discrepar abiertamente con el manejo de Harry y Voldemort por parte de Albus Dumbledore. Hermione dejó de intentar igualar su mirada. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el inicio de una olímpica migraña en las sienes – Fue mi idea. Mi plan.

Y tal vez fueron los evidentes signos de su fatiga lo que hizo disipar la ira de Scrimgeour. Simplemente sonó cansado cuando volvió a hablar.

\- Eres valiosa, Hermione. Demasiado valiosa como para arriesgar tu vida, y la de Potter, como lo has hecho hoy. Muchas de estas personas te seguirían a la hoguera si se lo pidieses. Tú y Potter, ambos, parecéis inspirar ese tipo de lealtad. – esa última parte la dijo con un aire de resignado asombro.

Podría haberlo hecho, pero sabía que no se refería específicamente a Ron. Scrimgeour podía tener mal genio, pero nunca era cruel. De todos modos, no importaba. _Todo_ parecía tener que ver con Ron. La tranquilidad de su habitación. El asiento vacío frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina. La angustiada mirada de Harry cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que Draco Malfoy es capaz de hacer.

\- Así que sigues con eso. – dijo Hermione, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Entiendo que has usado la correa de Patil para detener a Malfoy?

\- Sí. La correa funciona.

\- Bien. Asegúrate de que sigue así. La vida de Malfoy y nuestra seguridad dependen de ello.

Y dicho esto, la despidió.

Hermione se dirigió al cuarto de baño común del primer piso, arrastrando ligeramente los pies. La ducha podría esperar hasta más tarde. Se lavó las manos, los brazos y la cara y se quedó mirando las gotas resbalándole por el rostro en el espejo. Por supuesto, tenía un aspecto horrible. La fatiga parecía estar haciendo mella en su cuerpo, se le marcaban los pómulos y las clavículas, haciendo que sus ojos marrones se vieran enormes. Con los dedos apartó un trozo de vísceras que tenía enganchado en el pelo. Lo tiró al inodoro, se enjuagó la boca y cepilló los dientes.

Y entonces, bajó las escaleras para ir a ver a Ron.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

Lo que dice Draco en la primera escena sobre no estar loco está inspirado en Sheldon Cooper en The Big Bang Theory, cada vez que alguien pone en duda su cordura.

Scrimgeour menciona que Draco es letal con una bandeja de plástico para la cena en la segunda escena y está inspirado por el comediante Eddie Izzard (2000) en su show "Circle", que cuenta con un segmento ampliamente conocido como "'Death Star Canteen".

* * *

 **Quiero aclarar que cuando habla de zanahorias y palos y esas cosas están hablando de tortura básicamente... en inglés "carrot" que es zanahoria se utiliza también para hablar de algo atractivo como método de persuasión (a menudo contrastado con la amenaza de un duro castigo o algo desagradable) y el "Stick" que serían los palos, es la amenaza que se utiliza como castigo (también contrastado con la oferta de una recompensa como medio de persuasión). Lo que vendría a ser de toda la vida "una de cal y otra de arena" o en este caso la infame técnica policial del poli bueno poli malo por parte de los estadounidenses a Draco.**

 **No tengo ni jodida idea de si me he podido explicar claramente... xD En fin, estos ingleses y su manera de escribir...**

 **¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capítulo y nos vemos prontooo!**

 **¡Besitos!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Lectora en las sombras:** ¡Hola guapaa! Sí, este fic es bastante diferente a lo que se suele ver y por eso me gusta, además que me encanta esa temática, el trabajo en equipo, la supervivencia, la sangre, el gore... jajajaja Entiendo que no a mucha gente le guste, pero aun así me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y obviamente el que sea Dramione es lo más importante jaja Y si te ha gustado Draco en el primer capítulo, espera que avance la historia... te va a fascinar, te lo aseguro. Muchisimas gracias por el comentario y tus palabras, me halagan :$ ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

 **SALESIA:** Me fascinas, ¿lo sabes? JAJAJA siempre sacando tiempo de donde no lo tienes para darte el tiempo de leer y encima dejar tus pedazo de comentarios... es que eres increíble. Y sí, es impresionante que el antivirus D.R.A.C.O sea real, además lo busqué y se ve que están muy contentos con los resultados que ha dado en más de 15 virus... no podía ser mejor para esta historia la verdad, parece hecho a propósito jajajaja Todavía no sabemos cómo se originó el virus realmente, pero supongo que en algún punto lo sabremos... la verdad es que no me la he leído entera sólo voy unos capítulos más avanzada que vosotras, pero la historia promete muchisisisisisiisismo, te lo garantizo. Y en cuanto a que Draco y Hermione hayan tenido algo en común, no creo que sea así, pero... lo iremos descubriendo poco a poco ;) Y yo también espero que cuando lleguemos al capítulo 61 Rizzle ya haya terminado la historia jajajaj Espero que te haya gustado el cap y se que aun te gustará más el siguiente ;) ¡Muchos abrazos y besos de oso amorosoooo!

 **Isis Snape:** Me alegra que te haya parecido muuuy interesante y te aseguró que no te defraudará... Espero que disfrutes de la lectura ;)

 **angelica:** ¡Holaaaa! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustadoooo, a mí también me parece bastante fascinante el cómo se desarrolló el virus y cómo harán para sobrevivir, aunque siendo magos lo tienen un poco más fácil, al menos las balas no se les terminan xD Síí, tiene 61 capítulos y todavía no esta terminado... espero que para cuando lleguemos allí ya lo esté xD Yo también busqué el antivirus D.R.A.C.O y es bastante fascinante y se ve que están muy contentos por sus progresos... no podría haber encajado mejor para esta historia jajaja No he leído Maze Runne, pero me lo apunto, gracias ;) Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia y gracias de nuevo por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario! ¡Un abrazo!


	3. Trust

**¡Holaaa!**

 **Ayer no pude actualizar porque no me encontraba muy bien, ahora tampoco es que me encuentre demasiado bien... (he pasado una noche pésima T-T) y además me voy al cumpleaños de mi tío, pero bueno, ya tenía el capítulo traducido y no quería haceros esperar más. Eso sí, no voy a poder responder reviews... lo siento, porque me encanta hacerlo, pero no tengo ni tiempo, ni cuerpo... espero mañana encontrarme mejor.**

 **¡Disfrutad del capítulo! Sobretodo la parte final ;)**

 **¡Un beso!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Trust (Confianza)**

Hermione atravesó las cocinas en su camino hacia el sótano. Generalmente había alguien ahí, no importaba la hora del día. En esa ocasión, era Honoria Cloot, una de las medimagas del equipo. Haciéndose una taza de té.

\- Acabo de escuchar lo de tu viaje a Azkaban. ¿Realmente Draco Malfoy se unirá al equipo?

\- Es demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero está aquí, de todos modos.

\- Se nos vienen tiempos interesantes. – dijo Honoria, revolviendo el azúcar en su taza de té.

Hermione se dirigió a la despensa y sacó una botella de agua. La sed que tenía la sorprendió, a pesar de que normalmente acababa deshidratada después de un prolongado lanzamiento de hechizos Incendio. Se terminó la botella en el momento que tomó las escaleras hasta el segundo sótano, abrió una puerta cerrada con cerrojo y entró en una larga estancia que albergaba tres celdas de acero reforzado. El olor a antiséptico era muy pronunciado. Tiró la botella de agua en un recipiente de deshechos que había en la base de la escalera.

Hacerle una visita a Ron a solas no estaba en los planes de esa noche, aparentemente.

Padma Patil estaba comprobando la vía venosa central de Ron cuando Hermione se acercó a la primera de las tres celdas. Se detuvo en la puerta hasta que Padma terminó de reemplazar la bolsa parenteral que proporcionaba la nutrición intravenosa de Ron. Cuando hubo terminado, Padma lanzó un segundo hechizo de limpieza sobre la zona, levantó la mirada y sonrió.

\- Hola.

Hermione susurró un hechizo de esterilización sobre su persona, antes de pasar por la barrera de higienización que se extendía alrededor de la celda de Ron. Los bordes de la celda se iluminaron de verde por un momento. Le dolió un poco pasar por la barrera del hechizo, pero aun así era menos engorroso que tener que trabajar con un traje para materiales peligrosos.

\- ¿Cómo está hoy? – le preguntó a Padma.

\- No tan bien. Si su PVC continua deteriorándose, sufrirá una hipovolemia. Su plasma sanguíneo es… No lo sé… el volumen sanguíneo simplemente sigue cayendo. – la frustración de Padma era evidente en su voz – No tiene hemorragias y no está deshidratado porque si le damos algún liquido más, desarrollaría una insuficiencia cardiaca congestiva.

\- ¿Qué dice nuestro virólogo?

\- McAlister dice que los síntomas no son muy diferentes a la infección avanzada por la rabia, pero también hay toda una serie de cosas que pasan que nunca nadie ha visto, todo al mismo tiempo. Simplemente no hemos tenido tiempo suficiente de estudiarlo.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y le acarició el pelo rojizo que tenía en la frente. Tenía la piel cetrina y había perdido una gran cantidad de peso, pero en su mayoría, aun parecía ser Ron. No podía contar el número de veces que había bajado la mirada hacia él, esperando que abriera sus ojos azules, con las comisuras arrugadas en una sonrisa para ella.

Tanto Hermione como Padma reconocían la situación por lo que era. Independientemente de si Ron mejoraba o empeoraba, estaban aprendiendo más sobre la Infección cada día que pasaba y todo _precisamente_ por él. Cuando discutieron su condición, no hablaban de un amigo. Estaban hablando de un experimento vivo.

Harry no entendía eso y, a veces, se cabreaba por no hacerlo. Cuando miraba a Ron, veía a su mejor amigo enfermo y lo que quería ver era a Hermione haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlo. Y ella lo _hacía_ , pero Harry no quería entender las otras razones de su esfuerzo. Simplemente no podía comprender cómo podía tener cualquier otra razón a parte de salvarlo. Hermione lo envidiaba a veces. En muchos sentidos, la vida era más simple para él.

En ese momento Padma hojeaba sus notas.

\- Odio decir esto, pero creo que estamos llegando al límite del ReGen.

Hermione miró por encima del hombro de su amiga.

\- ¿En qué situación estamos?

\- Hace tres semanas y cinco días que fue mordido.

Con aire ausente, ambas miraron el vendaje alrededor del antebrazo izquierdo de Ron. Debajo, el mordisco que había causado la Infección.

\- Es la persona que más ha sobrevivido con el ReGen.

\- Cuatro semanas no es mucho tiempo. Necesitamos que dure al menos tres veces más o no será de mucha utilidad para la gente. El ReGen ha sido bastante fácil fabricarlo y distribuirlo. Pero la cura será más difícil. Es posible que nos lleve meses sólo obtener las cantidades suficientes para las comunidades infectadas.

\- Hmm. – murmuró Padma, golpeando una página con una uña – Así que volvemos al punto de partida con el ReGen. Eso sí, no teníamos a Yoshida, McAlister ni a Malfoy cuando elaboramos el primer lote. Hay muchas posibilidades de que consigamos una fórmula que tenga una mayor longevidad.

\- Hablando de Malfoy… – Hermione bajó la voz - ¿Harry le ha enseñado el laboratorio?

Padma asintió.

\- Y le he entregado a Malfoy toda una pila de notas que leer, para que pueda ponerse al día con lo que estamos haciendo. Todavía no me puedo creer que acudiera a la Facultad de Medicina muggle mientas estaba escondido en Rusia…

\- _Tú_ asististe a la Facultad de Medicina muggle. – señaló Hermione – De hecho, creo que los dos sois probablemente los únicos sangre pura graduados en Hogwarts que lo han hecho.

\- Ugh. – Padma arrugó la nariz – Cuanto menos tengo algo en común con él, mucho mejor, gracias.

\- No te preocupes, él no lo hizo por razones altruistas. Si quería vender pociones a los muggles necesitaba habilidades particulares que la Medimagia tradicional no podía proporcionarle.

Padma consideró eso.

\- Ravenclaw no daba muchas clases de Pociones con Slytherin. ¿Era bueno?

Draco Malfoy había igualado a Hermione en su TIMO de Pociones.

\- Sí. – dijo Hermione, sin dudar – Era _muy_ bueno.

Padma todavía estaba preocupada.

\- Por lo general soy experta en leer a la gente, pero no he podido sacar nada de él. Todo lo que he podido sacar en claro es el desprecio y el destello ocasional de rabia asesina cuando mira a Harry.

Hermione resopló mientras se inclinaba para alisar la manta de algodón que cubría a Ron.

\- Nada ha cambiado.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron un momento en silencio, contemplando el ascenso y caída metronómico del pecho de Ron. Y entonces, el monitor SPO2 pitó. Padma rodeó la cama para comprobarlo.

\- Se ve condenadamente bien, ¿no crees?

\- _Padma._

Padma levantó la mirada de su tarea.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo notar esas cosas?

Hermione logró componer la primera sonrisa genuina del día. Del mes, probablemente.

\- No se lo digas a Mercer. Se pondrá celoso.

\- ¡Mercer! Ese hombre es exasperante. Deja todo mi laboratorio lleno de migas de comida.

\- Él piensa muy bien de ti. – dijo Hermione, remilgadamente.

Padma levantó la vista hacia Hermione, ahora con una expresión bastante seria.

\- Mercer también piensa que ya va siendo hora de que echemos una mirada en el interior del cerebro de Ron.

\- ¿Qué, te refieres a un EEG? Recuerdo claramente haber robado uno para ti.

\- No, tendríamos que mirar en el _interior._

Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Supongo que te refieres a _vivo?_

\- Por supuesto. De hecho, Ron es más valioso para nosotros vivo que muerto.

\- Padma, odio cuando hablas como una científica.

Padma se acercó hasta Hermione, posando una mano en su hombro.

\- Lo siento. También me preocupo por él, lo sabes.

Hermione le acarició la mano.

\- Lo sé. Entonces, ¿qué necesitamos?

\- Un escáner de resonancia magnética.

\- Bien. Hablaré con Scrimgeour por la mañana.

\- Eso no es algo que se pueda robar y traer aquí. Si estás pensando en instalar uno en este edificio, olvídalo. Mercer dice que sólo el imán pesa aproximadamente doce toneladas. Y se necesita un blindaje de cobre y acero para la estancia y helio para enfriar el imán.

\- ¿Si no podemos traer la maquina hasta Ron, entonces estás sugiriendo que Ron vaya hasta la maquina? – concluyó Hermione.

\- Sí.

\- _Merlín._ Excursión al hospital, entonces.

Padma pasó los números por su cabeza.

\- Necesitarás a Mercer para hacer el escáner, además de por lo menos otras cuatro personas. Dos atendiendo a Ron. Y otros dos para encargarse de compañía no deseada. Iré, por supuesto.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- No lo harás. Es necesario que te quedes por si me muerden. Además, no tienes entrenamiento en combate. Disparar Impedimentas al azar a los mortífagos en la batalla de Hogwarts no te califica.

La mano de Padma estaba en su cadera. Ella era una gran polímata natural y no le gustaba que le dijeran que no era buena en algo que se propusiera.

\- Si la experiencia importa, entonces creo que tendrás que llevártelo a _él_. – señaló la celda al final del pasillo – Probablemente tenga más experiencia en combate que todos nosotros juntos.

Eso era probablemente cierto. Pero Hermione no confiaba en Malfoy tanto como para quitarle el ojo de encima, pero ahora era mucho más _mayor._

 _-_ Como ya he dicho, lo consultaré con Scrimgeour.

Padma asintió.

\- Bien. Estoy acabando. Ve a dormir. Te ves peor que Ron.

\- Oh, gracias. – dijo Hermione con un suspiro – Buenas noches.

Hermione vio como Padma se marchaba y entonces se acercó a Ron tomando su mano para darle un apretón de despedida. Salió de la celda, cerrándola detrás de ella. Mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, una familiar voz la llamó, haciendo ligeramente eco en la gran estancia.

Curioso, lo había estado esperando.

\- Es una poderosa curiosidad la que tienes, sangre sucia.

En cuanto a la burla, estuvo perfecta. Hermione se detuvo en seco, obligándose a seguir caminando, haciendo caso omiso de Malfoy y no darle la satisfacción. Pero la burla también era exacta; a veces, su curiosidad era como una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Se volteó y caminó hasta él.

\- ¿Y a qué corresponde exactamente esa curiosidad, _mortífago_?

Hermione vio que estaba sentado en el camastro, con una rodilla levantada y el brazo izquierdo en equilibrio sobre ella. Él sonrió, e incluso en la oscuridad, Hermione pudo ver el brillo de sus dientes blancos y uniformes.

\- Sobre mí. Quieres respuestas.

\- Cuando se trata de ti, Malfoy, de alguna manera no creo que las respuestas sean tan importantes como el tipo de pregunta.

Él se puso en pie, sin prisas, acercándose a los barrotes. Hermione dio un paso atrás con precaución, localizando mentalmente su varita en el interior de la chaqueta. La correa impedía la fuga, pero era sólo su fe en el sentido común de Malfoy la que protegía a todos de su violencia.

\- ¿Y cuáles son las preguntas correctas? – preguntó él.

\- Supongo que podría preguntarte a cuántas personas has matado, pero creo que preguntarte _por qué_ has matado a esas personas es más interesante.

La comisura de su boca se elevó.

\- ¿Quieres escuchar la respuesta?

Hermione fingió una expresión de nerviosa impaciencia. Frunció el ceño, abrió los labios para formar la palabra "sí", para después cerrarla bruscamente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

\- No.

Bueno, que sufra un poco. Estúpido jugador men…

El pensamiento quedó atascado en su mente porque la mano del rubio es lanzó hacia adelante, rodeando su garganta firmemente. La atrajo hacia él, agarrando con la mano libre su muñeca derecha. Cuando ella intentó alcanzar su varita con la mano izquierda, le soltó la muñeca y serpenteó en el interior de su chaqueta, la parte superior de la mano de Malfoy rozó la parte inferior de su pecho mientras tomaba su varita.

La que presionó contra su abdomen.

Hermione le arañó la mano preparándose simultáneamente para impulsarse hacia atrás con los pies contra la base de los barrotes. Pero aun así, él se mantuvo firme, a pesar de que estaba desgarrándole la mano con las uñas. El agarre en su cuello se afianzó hasta que todos los dedos se clavaron en su tráquea, retrayéndola.

\- Te haré daño si te mueves, por lo que si deseas dejar de sufrir, deja de moverte. – dijo, sonando como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña.

La absoluta normalidad en el tono de su voz logró perforar la neblina del pánico. Hermione dejó de luchar y la recompensó aflojando el agarre. Sin embargo, no podía moverse sin que su suministro de aire fuera cortado.

Malfoy acercó su cuerpo alto y delgado a los barrotes, de tal manera que sus labios rozaron la mandíbula de Hermione, susurrándole directamente en el oído:

\- Bien. El juego sólo es divertido si juegas conmigo. – inclinó la aristocrática nariz hacia abajo, frotándola contra su mejilla. Sentía la sutil corriente de aire fresco en el lugar donde aspiraba, completamente en contraste con la calidez de su aliento. A través del hueco de los barrotes, sintió como presionaba la cintura contra su vientre – Seis años sin estar tan cerca de una mujer y encuentro una que huele a… jabón de hospital y a… - volvió a aspirar y lo sintió sonreír contra su mejilla – pasta de dientes.

Se retiró un poco y a Hermione le dio la impresión que se había salido ligeramente de guión y que tuvo que volver a centrarse.

\- No sé a cuántos he matado. Pero puedo decirte que cada muerte era necesaria. Un medio para un fin, ya fuera para salvar mi vida, la vida de un socio o simplemente como negocio. No hay nada que envíe un buen mensaje como el Avada Kedavra. Si conviene a mis necesidades, mato. Necesidad, sangre sucia. No por deseo.

Hermione intentó empujarlo con las manos, pero se detuvo cuando notó que la varita se clavaba con más profundidad en su estómago.

Malfoy continuó:

\- No se ajustaba a mis necesidades ser un ciudadano respetuoso con la ley, porque no vivía entre personas que la respetaran. Pero ahora parece que tengo más opciones a mi alcance. Aquí y ahora, no se ajusta a mis necesidades comportarme… así.

Retiró los dedos de su garganta y cuando Hermione abrió la boca para coger una bocanada de aire sin obstrucciones, lo sintió desplegar sus tensos puños y deslizar suavemente la varita en su mano.

Ahora armada, Hermione dio un paso atrás, furiosa. Apuntó con la varita hacia él.

Malfoy se mantuvo en los barrotes, siendo un objetivo fácil, sin moverse.

\- No vas a confiar en mí jamás. No te lo pediría y cualquiera que te lo diga es estúpido o mentiroso. Pero pido que pongas un poco de fe en mi compromiso con la auto-preservación. Y en mi inteligencia. Esas son las causas que guían mis acciones. – la plateada mirada descendió de su rostro hasta su boca y, después, aún más abajo… hasta que Hermione sintió la necesidad de taparse con la chaqueta – Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo. – añadió. Y Hermione deseó a Merlín que ahora se riera y se burlase de ella, pero parecía desconcertantemente serio.

Hermione bajó la mirada hasta su mano izquierda y vio que la sangre de las marcas que ella le había hecho goteaba hasta el suelo. Todavía podía sentir los dedos en su garganta, pero el particular agarre que había utilizado probablemente no le dejaría ninguna contusión.

Quería golpearlo. No debería permitirse ir amenazando a nadie así, no importaba que estuviera intentando demostrar algo. Fue entonces cuando vio el libro; el que se había llevado de la celda de Azkaban. Obviamente, tenía algún valor para él, y allí estaba, acostado en el camastro al lado de la pila de papeles que Padma le había mandado leer.

\- Accio. – invocó al libro, notando lo ronca que sonaba su voz. El cual fue a parar a sus manos.

Malfoy no pareció perturbarse en lo más mínimo por la pérdida de su preciado libro. En cambio, sonrió.

\- Duerme bien, Granger. Que tengas una agradable lectura.

Hermione prácticamente corrió hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta y abrió el libro. Le temblaban las manos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

No era una novela, después de todo.

 _Hijo de puta._ ¿Todo era un calculado juego con él?

Era la fórmula para elaborar el D.R.A.C.O, sólo le faltaba una parte que había sido arrancada.

Inteligente, hombre inteligente.


	4. Taransay

**¡Holaaaaa pajaritooos!**

 **Quería deciros que está no es una historia de romance rápido, Draco y Hermione no se van a lanzar ni nada en el tercer capítulo, es un fic largo y la trama no se centra sólo en ellos y su relación, por eso pido paciencia porque merecerá la pena y que si es lo que estabais buscando, siento defraudaros pero esta no es vuestra historia.**

 **Ahora dicho esto, disfrutad del capítulo, es un poco más corto, pero interesante ;)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Taransay**

Ginny Weasley estaba casi terminando la lista de suministros que iban a ser enviados a la comunidad de refugiados en la isla de Taransay Hébridas Exteriores, Escocia. Había aproximadamente unas quinientas personas mágicas y muggles no Infectadas que vivían en un campamento en la isla. La magia por sí sola no podía producir todo lo que necesitaban y así la comunidad dependía de los suministros mensuales enviados desde la tiendas de provisiones militares a través de un Traslador regulado. Scrimgeour supervisaba las entregas de suministros.

En muchos sentidos, Taransay era una zona segura ideal considerando que no tenía puertos para que grandes buques atracaran en ningún lugar de la isla. A todas las personas que residían actualmente se les había dado el alta médica y habían sido trasladadas allí desde diferentes partes del Reino Unido. Una de las primeras medidas de contención que habían tomado los líderes de la comunidad mágica era desactivar la Red Flu de todo el mundo, mitigando así la transmisión involuntaria de individuos infectados de una parte del mundo a otra. Asimismo, la Aparición también había sido altamente restringida en zonas mágicamente protegidas. Toda la familia Weasley (excepto Ron) había sido evacuada con éxito hasta Taransay. Había otras seis zonas seguras alrededor de Inglaterra y Scrimgeour desde Grimauld Place coordinaba el suministro a todas ellas, alimentos, medicinas, ropa, mantas, protección, noticias y, por supuesto, ReGen.

Una persona podía perder fácilmente el sueño pensando que la responsabilidad de esto era de algo gigantesco que lo consumía todo. Harry, sin duda odiaba pensar en ello. Había perdido tanto sueño que le sorprendió que sus colegas no se encontraran su sueño perdido disperso por toda la casa. No es que a nadie le hubiera servido de mucho. Tener insomnio por ansiedad no era un problema estrictamente limitado sólo a Harry.

Aun así, Harry pensó que sus problemas eran relativamente menores.

Estaba lejos de tener la vida ideal de las zonas seguras mágicas, pero las condiciones eran mucho peores en los campamentos militares muggles. Tenían mucho menos éxito en mantener todos los sitios libres de la Infección.

El hecho era que se acababa de tomar uno Infectado.

Sólo _uno_ …

Se había extendido tan rápidamente. Harry siempre recordaría la primera vez que vio lo que sucedía. Fue como si un Dios sádico y loco hubiera entrado en un "juego" dándole al botón de plaga y luego hubiera metido el dedo en el avance rápido. Menos de un día tardaba una persona Infectada en morir después de contraer el virus y desde ese momento, la reanimación se producía en cuestión de minutos. El ReGen cortó un poco el brote, por supuesto. Cada persona sensata que seguía escondida en la ciudad tenía, por ahora, suministros del fármaco en los puntos de entrega. No te curaba, pero mantenía la Infección a raya; ralentizándola un tiempo, por así decirlo.

Ginny hizo una pausa en la enumeración de los materiales de construcción y le dedicó a Harry una mirada suave y evaluativa.

\- ¿Has escuchado todo esto?

Él admitió que no lo había hecho, por lo que terminó repitiendo los últimos cinco artículos y, entonces, volvió a dejar una pausa cuando llegó a lo último que tenía apuntado en la lista.

\- Y una caja de peluches*, si puedes encargarte de ello.

Harry se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz y levantó la mirada del portapapeles.

\- ¿De seda, encaje o satén? – preguntó inexpresivamente.

Ginny sonrió. Eso era algo que rara vez hacía desde la Infección de Ron.

\- _Osos_ de peluche, quiero decir. En el último recuento, teníamos unos cincuenta niños y no muchos juguetes. Hubo una votación en cuanto a lo que la mayoría de ellos querían; peluches, al parecer. Hemos conjurado una gran cantidad de elementos de juego, por supuesto. Sin embargo, alguno de los muggles adultos no quieren que sus hijos jueguen con nada mágico. Y, desgraciadamente, eso incluye a _otros_ niños.

\- Es curioso cómo sí parecen dispuestos a soportar compartir las tiendas de campaña, la comida y las medicinas…

\- No hagas caso. Recuerda que se enteraron de la existencia de la magia hace apenas tres meses. – le recordó Ginny – Sólo tienen miedo.

\- Eres tan bondadosa como hermosa. – dijo Harry, con fingida solemnidad – Y tendrás esos osos de peluche.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

\- Gracias. Ahora apuntalo antes de que se te olvide.

Harry lo apuntó todo. La lista fue escrita por triplicado. Una copia fue enviada a los cuarteles militares de suministros en St John's Hill, mientras se ponía en pie. La segunda copia se quedaba para Scrimgeour. Y la tercera para Padma y Honoria Cloot, quienes empacaban los medicamentos.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – le preguntó a Ginny.

\- Sí. – ella lo miró por un momento - ¿Harry, cuando podrás venir? No de forma permanente, quiero decir. Sé que Hermione y tú tenéis una misión, pero estoy hablando de una rápida visita.

Harry deseó que fuera de noche. Deseó que la mayoría de las personas que deambulaban por la casa estuvieran dormidas y que no pudieran llamar a la puerta en cualquier momento para echarse una pequeña siesta en el viejo salón. O para ver si quedaba tiempo de transmisión en la Red Flu para hablar con otra persona en Taransay. O que simplemente le pidieran, a Harry, que asistiera a las miles de tareas de las que era responsable, día tras día.

Deseaba algo de privacidad.

Harry bajó la voz, esperando que no sonara tan taciturna como él se sentía.

\- Lo siento, Gin. Quiero ir. Con ganas, pero por el momento no puedo.

Ella se inclinó más hacia el fuego. Incluso con los tintes verdes del fuego y más delgada de lo que nunca debería haber estado, era hermosa; su cabello pelirrojo, sus grandes ojos azules y si increíblemente fina piel. Era el testimonio de lo agotado que Harry estaba, que lo único que deseaba era dormir detrás de Ginny, anclado a su esbelta figura y dormir (sin problemas) a pierna suelta. Tal vez soñaría con despertar con un desayuno preparado por Molly Weasley, quien, bendita sea, pensaba que el bacon formaba parte de tres de los cinco grupos alimenticios.

\- Te echo de menos. – susurró Ginny. El sentimiento de esas tres simples palabras tenían el valor de cinco tarjetas regalo del Hallmark.

\- Yo también te echo de menos. – respondió Harry. Era un eufemismo.

\- ¿Tal vez podría ir a Londres durante unos días? – aventuró Ginny. Miró a su izquierda y asintió a alguien que había entrado en la habitación, era el final de su transmisión. La privacidad también era un privilegio en Taransay.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Se llama zona segura por una razón. Es _segura_. Además, si vinieras aquí, tendrías que obtener una autorización médica para volver, y recuerda cómo odiaste las pruebas la última vez… ¿Ginny?

Ella ya no lo miraba. Ginny fruncía el ceño a la persona con la que hablaba. Se puso en pie. Todo lo que Harry podía ver era la mitad inferior de sus pantalones vaqueros y sus manos, que ahora estaban entrelazadas con fuerza.

\- ¿Gin?

Y entonces escuchó los gritos, seguido de las familiares ráfagas entrecortadas de las armas automáticas. No venia de Grimauld Place. _Venía de Taransay._ De repente, Ginny se arrodilló juntó a la chimenea para hablar con él. La expresión de su rostro le robó el aliento.

\- Oh, Merlín. Harry… Harry, están _aquí._

Ahora fue él quien se arrodilló ante el fuego, tan cerca de ella que podía apreciar cada peca contra la palidez de su piel.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que están allí? ¿ _Quién_? – pero sabía a quién se refería. Y ella sabía que él lo sabía.

La otra persona le habló de nuevo, intentando apremiarla para que se despidiera. Pero no se fueron y Harry no supo si agradecérselo u odiarlos por no coger a Ginny y arrastrarla lejos de allí. Para ponerla a salvo, esperaba.

Después de unos minutos de agonía, la demacrada cara de Neville Longbottom apareció entre las llamas verdes.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Scrimgeour está contigo en este momento?

\- ¡Neville! No, está arriba. Por el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué está pasando?

\- No sabemos cómo han llegado hasta aquí. Había… los guardias dijeron que había una barcaza de algún tipo que flotaba desde el continente. ¡No debería haber ocurrido! ¡Deberíamos haber estado vigilando la maldita costa!

\- ¡Olvida eso! ¿Cuántos? – preguntó Harry. Quería atravesar el fuego e irónicamente infundirle algo de coherencia a su amigo - ¡Dime! ¿Qué necesitáis que hagamos?

\- ¡Muchos, Harry! ¡Envía ayuda! Nosotros…

Neville desapareció. La transmisión por Red Flu había terminado y las llamas verdes comenzaron a debilitarse.

El fuego se apagó.

Harry ya estaba esprintando por las escaleras.

* * *

Hermione sabía exactamente lo que él iba a hacer.

Lo había sabido desde el momento que Scrimgeour cerró la puerta y le dijo a Harry que se calmara, se sentara y escuchara. Esa era la razón por la que había corrido hasta el ático a tiempo para ver a Harry atarse con una correa los avambrazos y el protector y acolchado chaleco de cuero.

\- Sal de aquí, Hermione. – dijo Harry, sin mirarla. Puso correas alrededor del metal y las aseguró con velcro – Me voy.

Ya hacía dos horas que Taransay se había visto comprometida y, en ese momento, todos los intentos de comunicación vía Red Flu con la Isla no habían tenido éxito. Habían enviado tres lechuzas; las cuales habían vuelto con las misivas todavía atadas a sus patas. Scrimgeour hizo la convocatoria y, por enésima vez, Hermione se alegró de no tener su puesto de trabajo. No permitiría que Harry usara el Traslador, porque el Traslador _no_ servía para absurdas misiones no autorizadas. Había doscientos veinticinco magos y brujas capacitados en la isla de Taransay, que por estimación de Scrimgeour era suficiente para defender a la comunidad de una horda zombie inesperada.

Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer _un_ mago más? ¿Incluso si ese mago era Harry Potter?

Pero precisamente era por ser Harry Potter que Harry iría. Hermione creía creer ciegamente que Harry realmente tenía el poder para superar cualquier obstáculo insuperable, para hacer milagros, para ser el héroe de libro de cuentos que siempre triunfaba. Después de todo, lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Sin embargo, eso había sido antes de la Infección. Esto era un problema que no podía ser resuelto ni con el coraje, ni con la suerte sobrenatural de Harry. Esto… bueno, francamente estaba fuera su alcance para solucionarlo el sólo.

Hermione se acercó a él.

\- Toma esto. – dijo, entregándole a Harry un cinturón multiusos cargado de lo que parecían ampollas de absenta. Él le dedicó una impaciente mirada interrogativa, que suavizo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de la lágrima que había escapado a su control.

\- Es napalm Zombie. – explicó.

\- ¿Padma?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, uno de los míos. Sólo recuerda que debes mantener las distancias cuando lances una. Diez metros como mínimo.

Harry permaneció de pie junto a la ventana abierta, su escoba apoyada contra el marco. La brisa soplaba. Su cabello estaba ridículamente largo, penó Hermione. Pero, curiosamente, el estilo salvaje le sentaba bien. Su pelo nunca colaboraría, ni se peinaría, sin oponer resistencia.

\- Gracias. – dijo él.

Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos. Ron le había dicho una vez que no sabía abrazar sin que pareciera que fuera la última vez que iba a ver a esa persona. _Abrazos de alta intensidad,_ los había llamado. No era su culpa. Muchos de esos abrazos parecían ocurrir precisamente en ese tipo de momentos. Y, lamentablemente, había habido mucho de esos momentos en sus vidas relativamente cortas.

\- Por favor no te vayas, Harry. – declaró, por si acaso decidía ser susceptible a la razón.

\- Tengo que ir. – insistió – Sé que tengo responsabilidades aquí… - dijo, haciéndose eco de una de las razones que había dado Scrimgeour para negar el permiso que Harry buscaba – Pero no como tú. No puedo hacer casi nada por este asunto. Son Ginny, Molly y la familia… - su voz se estancó.

Ella apretó su mano.

\- Está bien, Harry. Lo sé.

\- No me llevo a ningún otro miembro de este equipo. Scrimgeour tiene razón. Tú y los demás sois importantes. Es necesario que sigas trabajando en una cura.

\- ¿Y tú crees que no eres importante?

Harry le dedicó una extraña mirada; una mirada que decía que entendía algo que ella no.

\- Está guerra se ganará con esto. – le dijo, tocándose ligeramente la sien – No con esto. – palmeó su enfundada varita.

\- No. Necesitamos _ambas_ cosas. Te necesitamos.

Él no respondió. Hermione soltó sus manos y observó miserablemente como se ponía las gafas de vuelo, se ataba el cinturón multiusos y recogía la escoba. Con un profundo suspiro, se acercó a tocarlo del brazo. Harry se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de resignada ternura y abrió la boca para asegurarle que sí, que tendría cuidado.

Pero eso no era todo lo que quería de él.

\- Hay una última cosa, Harry. Voy a necesitar el otro extremo de la correa de Malfoy.

La tierna mirada del mago vaciló un poco. Hermione no quería ser la que recordara todo el panorama general, poniendo la misión por encima de lo que quería hacer y decir. No quería que Harry la mirara así ahora, como si fuera alguien a quien amaba, pero que a veces luchaba por reconocerlo.

Sin decir una palabra, se subió el avambrazo derecho y después de una o dos respiraciones de concentración, apareció la cuerda dorada. Hermione la desató y esperó a que Harry la atara alrededor de su muñeca en su lugar.

\- Buena suerte. – susurró él. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y luego se lanzó sobre su escoba.

Hermione permaneció junto a la ventana, mirando el cielo por encima de los tejados hasta que dejó de verlo. Y entonces, se permitió un corto minuto de silenciosas lágrimas. Cuando llegó el momento de cerrar la ventana, miró hacia la calle y se sorprendió de ver a un chico.

Corrección; uno de _esos_.

Uno de los Infectados.

En algún momento había sido un adolescente con sudadera roja y pantalones negros. El zombie estaba en buena forma, conservando todos sus apéndices, los ojos y la piel y no se observaban signos externos de mordeduras o mutilación. El número doce de Grimauld Place estaba a cubierto mágicamente de miradas indiscretas de la calle, pero abriendo la ventana del ático, efectivamente, permitía una vista de la casa. El zombie probablemente había estado caminando por la calle cuando las ondas en el velo habían captado su atención, de la misma manera que cuando metes un dedo en una pecera llamando la atención de los peces de colores.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de un pez de colores, la miraba fijamente, de manera inquebrantable. Hermione le devolvió la mirada, desconcertada al encontrarse el objeto de su atención, aparentemente absorto en ella. Pero eso no podía ser.

El Infectado no era _capaz_ de prestar una profunda atención.

Y como para disipar sus preocupaciones, el zombi se dio la vuelta y reanudó su aleatorio arrastrar de pies por la calle. Hermione observaba su avance. Mentalmente archivó el incidente en su mente y, entonces, fue a darle la noticia de la salida no autorizada de Harry a Scrimgeour.

* * *

 ****Cuando Ginny le pregunta a Harry si le puede traer peluches en inglés se escribe "teddies" que también puede significar ropa interior femenina, por eso Harry piensa que eso es lo que le está pidiendo. Supongo que la abstinencia es dura... xD**

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, buenoooo, la cosa se ha puesto fea para una de las zonas seguras de Inglaterra, con un total de doscientos y pico magos... ¿Qué creéis que ha pasado? ¿Podrán aguantar o habrán sucumbido? ¿Harry habrá llegado a tiempo para ver el desastre?**

 **En fiiin, muchas incógnitas suscita este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y a ver si el jueves tengo tiempo de colgar el siguiente ;)**

 **¡Besoteeees!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Lectora en las Sombras:** Holaaa guapa! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap anterior y sí es verdad, ya se empieza a notar esa tensión sexual característica entre ellos, pero esta vez creo que es debida a la abstinencia de Draco durante seis años en esa caja... xD Y sí, Ron está en pleno proceso de Infección aunque lo han contenido gracias al ReGen, veremos que pasa con él. A mí también me resulta curioso que Padma tenga tanto protagonismo, pero la verdad es que el personaje me está gustando bastante. Muchisismas gracias por comentar y espero que tengas un muy buen día. ¡Besoteees!

 **SALESIA:** Holaaaa! Jooooer, como eso de estar sin internet todo el fin de semanaaaa O_O a mí me habría dado algo jajajaja y eso que he estado un mes sin internet... pero estaba de vacaciones y ni me acordaba xDDD Pero en casa no sabría vivir sin internet... Aunque bueno con tus viajes exprés no creo que lo hayas notado jajaja Aun así me alegra tenerte por aquí, si no veo tu comentario hasta me preocupo xD Y sí, ya sabemos donde y cómo está Ron, pronto sabremos más cosas sobre ese tema ;) JAJAJA Me encantan tus teorías sobre la historia, ya veremos si el virus tiene origen mágico o no ^^ Y sí, creo que Hermione debería tener cuidado cuando esté cerca de Draco porque parece mucho más espabilado y peligroso de lo normal... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y aunque no haya tenido Dramione lo hayas disfrutado. Mil besotes y abrazooss zombificadooos!


	5. Understanding

**¡Holaaa!**

 **¿Qué tal estáis? Yo, sinceramente, un poco estresada y constipada (en lugar de Charlie y la Fabrica de Chocolate, soy Alba y la Fabrica de Mocos, ¿queréis unos pocos? Ese es mi slogan... xDD Se me va la olla jajaja).**

 **En fiiiin, sin más dilación y con el tiempo un poco en el cu... ¡os dejo con el capítulooo, disfrutadlo!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Understanding (Entendimiento)**

A eso de las diez de la noche, después de media hora de búsqueda, el doctor Alec Mercer finalmente encontró a Hermione en el ático.

Estaba junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la calle. No había luces en las aceras, pero la luna estaba llena. Todos en la casa eran conscientes de ese hecho, porque Felix Wallen (brillante microbiólogo y ocasional licántropo), actualmente ocupaba una de las celdas del sótano inferior. Allí, esperaba que pasara su transformación con la ayuda de la poción Matalobos.

\- ¡Aquí estás! – dijo Mercer, cerrando la puerta del ático detrás de él. Su bolsa de patatas fritas brillaba por su ausencia. Hermione sospechaba que Padma había tenido algo que ver en eso – He ido de arriba abajo por toda la casa buscándote. Patil estaba preocupada de que te hubieras ido volando para unirte a Potter.

Hermione habló sin voltearse a mirarlo.

\- Poco probable. Realmente no sé volar… mucho. – o _en absoluto,_ sería más acertado.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Pensaba que toda la gente mágica tenía palos de escoba?

\- Parece que me falta aptitud. – confesó ella - ¿Has dicho que Padma me necesitaba?

\- Sí. Luthor pregunta por ti.

Le llevó un momento a Hermione recordar que Mercer se refería a Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

El científico australiano volcó una caja vacía y la arrastró hasta la ventana para sentarse junto a Hermione.

\- No ha dicho nada que no sea, _tráeme a la sangre sucia_. – Mercer imitó con eficacia y calibrando finamente la manera imperiosa de hablar de Malfoy – Le he preguntado a Patil y me ha dicho que os conoce desde que teníais once años de edad. _Por favor, ¿_ dime que tuvo una adolescencia horrible, que implicaba falta de estatura, problemas de piel, ropa heredada y acoso escolar?

Eso logró generar un resoplido por parte de Hermione.

\- Tristemente, no. En cuanto al acoso escolar, basta con decir que _él_ perpetraba la mayor parte.

Mercer parecía sombrío.

\- Sí, he conocido chicos como él.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, como Malfoy no. – finalmente miró a Mercer, quien frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de su cara.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, de todos modos?

Elle le hizo una seña para que se acercara más a la ventana.

\- Ven y echa un vistazo a eso. Dime qué ves.

Mercer se puso a su lado y miró hacia afuera, localizando rápidamente la fuente de su aparente preocupación.

Era el zombi con la sudadera roja otra vez.

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto y, entonces, Mercer susurró en voz baja.

\- Sí. No está simplemente mirando. Está _observando_.

\- Sí. Antes también estaba ahí, cuando Harry se fue. Creo que debió haber visto la ventana abrirse. Supuse que el movimiento simplemente había llamado su atención. Pero ahora ha vuelto. – se cruzó de brazos y miró a Mercer con una expresión preocupada – Alec, tú eres el experto en el cerebro, ¿qué crees que significa eso? – aparte del hecho de que estemos haciendo referencia a eso como "él", pensó Hermione. ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto?

Mercer parecía estar teniendo en cuenta las posibilidades.

\- Si está observando y esperando, entonces parecería ser algo más que memoria implícita en funcionamiento. Esa es la memoria declarativa. Es un procedimiento semántico; esta ventana se ha abierto y se las ha arreglado para combinarlo con el hecho de una experiencia pasada personal caminando por Grimauld Place, recordando que repentinamente apareció una ventana entre medio de los números once y trece…

Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Pero eso significa que recuerda! ¡Pensaba que eso era imposible!

\- Debe de ser dado al nivel de deterioro que hemos visto en el hipocampo y en la corteza prefrontal lateral.

\- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Están evolucionando?

Mercer se frotó la mandíbula.

\- Ellos no, el virus. Hablaré con McAlister. Es probable que el virus haya mutado y que no se esté comportando como la primera vez. Por cierto, hablando de aterradoras perspectivas, he oído hablar de una excursión a un hospital.

\- Has oído bien. He discutido con Scrimgeour la idea de llevar a Ron a practicarle una resonancia magnética. – Hermione le dedicó a Mercer una tímida mirada – Si vamos…

\- Tendré que ir. – dedujo él – Residente experto en el cerebro y todo eso.

\- Mira, entendería si tú…

\- ¡Diablos, sí, iré! Y ya que estaremos allí, he pensado que también podría ser buena idea echarle un vistazo a uno de los Infectados, si podemos manejarlo.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon levemente.

\- ¿Quieres meter a un zombie en una máquina de resonancia magnética?

Mercer asintió; con un familiar destello maníaco en sus ojos. Hermione sabía que ella misma lucía esa expresión a veces y vagamente se preguntó si la expresión de su cara reflejaría ahora mismo la cara que ponía Harry en esos momentos de Eureka que tenía.

 _Oh, Harry._ No podía controlar el pensar en él y que su estómago no diera un gran vuelco en su interior.

\- ¡Piensa en todo lo que podríamos aprender! – estaba diciendo Mercer.

Entonces, se puso a enumerar, cuidadosamente, todo detalle neurobioquímico, de lo que podían descubrir. En realidad no había necesidad de esto; la había captado al decir: "Podría ser la clave para ayudar a Ron."

* * *

Poco antes de medianoche, Hermione bajó las escaleras hacia las celdas de contención. Gastó cinco minutos en ver a Ron (sin cambios) y un minuto más en comprobar a un durmiente doctor Wallen (quien hacía unos escalofriantes gruñidos en sueños), hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la celda de Malfoy.

Estaba dando vueltas – no – _merodeando_ por su celda. Hermione detectó una extrema molestia. También detectó que iba dirigida al retraso en su petición de verla.

Sacó la varita.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Él no sonrió. Oh sí, definitivamente estaba molesto.

\- ¿Qué quiero? Déjame ver… ¿Una ciudad? ¿Una casa? ¿Una habitación? ¿Tal vez una cama? – se pausó - ¿Qué tal una mujer?

 _La brillante alegría y joya de todo mi reino_ , Hermione silenciosamente completó la última línea del poema Sánscrito al que había aludido. Y entonces, rápidamente, quiso patearse a sí misma. La poesía romántica y Draco Malfoy eran una combinación de locura. Era un experto en desestabilizarla inquietantemente a unos niveles a los que no quería darle un pensamiento más.

\- Se nos acaba de terminar todo lo mencionado. ¿Qué más quieres?

Malfoy se acercó a los barrotes y Hermione comprobó por segunda vez que estaba fuera del alcance de su mano. Él vio ese pequeño destello de preocupación y, por supuesto, el bastardo la recompensó con una pequeña y conocida mirada. Estaba notablemente menos presentable que hacía cuatro días, ahora lucía una oscurecida sombra rubia hasta más de la mitad de la cara y seguía vistiendo el mismo conjunto negro de la prisión. Sólo que ahora estaba polvoriento y arrugado en las rodillas. Padma le había dado un poco de ungüento y un vendaje para la mano herida.

En ese momento jugaba distraídamente con el vendaje.

\- Quiero un baño. – dijo y ella, le creyó.

\- Eso puedo dártelo, pero me gustaría obtener la sección que falta en la fórmula del D.R.A.C.O.

Él resopló.

\- Apenas un trato justo.

Ella encaró una ceja.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que tuviste un baño?

Seis años, apostaría. Hermione había leído las especificaciones de la celda automatizada de Seamus. La magia de la prisión hacia que un hechizo de limpieza diaria refrescara la ropa de cama y la del prisionero. También eliminaba el polvo, la mugre y la suciedad de _todo tipo_ ; incluida la del encarcelado. Había establecido unos hechizos de aseo básicos que operaban al inicio de cada día; el cabello y las uñas mantenidos a una longitud pre-programada. La única fuente presente de agua en el interior estaba en el inodoro, sin cisterna. Los residuos se transferían automáticamente a una instalación de gestión séptica fuera de la prisión.

\- ¿Si me permitieras una bañera, tal vez mi estado de ánimo mejoraría tan significativamente que simplemente podría proporcionarte otra de esas página? – levantó ambas cejas con avidez y esto le quitó unos cinco años a sus facciones - ¿Qué me dices?

Probablemente podía decir que _realmente_ debía querer ese baño. Después de muchas "limpiezas en seco", un baño o una ducha caliente tenían que estar en lo alto de la lista de cualquiera de los deseos superficiales.

\- Francamente, no creo que me diera cuenta o prestara atención si tu estado de ánimo mejorara.

Él la miro con una sugestión casi divertida.

\- No te recuerdo tan impertinente.

\- No te recuerdo tan completamente a mi merced.

Malfoy se carcajeó; corto y penétrate.

\- Touché, sangre sucia.

\- No me llames así.

La observó cuidadosamente.

\- Pero no te molesta, ¿verdad? Qué curioso. Te has dado cuenta de que puedo _ver_ que no te molesta. Los demás se ponen morados y apopléticos. Tú simplemente ruedas los ojos. Dime, ¿Es la palabra o es sólo conmigo? ¿No me digas que he perdido mi toque desde Hogwarts?

\- No, es más probable que yo haya _mejorado_ el mío. – Hermione tomó aliento, dio un paso adelante y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Él permaneció dentro de la celda, observándola con la evaluativa mirada de un ave de presa. Era ahora o nunca. Con el tiempo, tendría que estar lo suficientemente domado para aventurase arriba y trabajar con los demás en el laboratorio. El anterior intento de convencerla de que debía confiar en su compromiso con la autoconservación había proporcionado a Hermione mucho material con el que reflexionar los ultimo días. Esperaba no vivir para lamentar la decisión, o el hecho de que ahora estuviera atado a ella.

Como tantas otras cosas, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en su responsabilidad.

\- Que quede claro, Malfoy. Escapa y el perdón será retirado. Hazme daño a mí o a cualquier otra persona y el perdón será retirado. Hay ley marcial en las calles; tanto para los muggles como para los magos. La aplicación de la ley y las turbas vigilantes son conocidas por ejecutar a los saqueadores. Así que considera lo que le harían a un asesino convicto y terrorista.

La puerta se abrió

\- Eso si no te matan los Infectados. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él dio un paso fuera de la celda, rodeándola, presionándola. Hermione sospechaba que podría estar en el otro extremo de la estancia y _aún_ conseguiría presionarla. Apretó el agarre de su varita y se mantuvo inmóvil. Malfoy caminó a lo largo del pasillo, deteniéndose en las celdas de Wallen y Ron, respectivamente. Después de haber estado cuatro días encerrado en el sótano, probablemente era consciente de la condición de Ron.

Allí, tumbado en esa cama, estaba su talón de Aquiles. Hermione podía armarse contra cualquiera de las pullas que Malfoy le lanzara sobre su sangre, su intelecto, su mérito, pero no sobre Ron. Ahora, con Harry en Taransay, se sentía aún más vulnerable, más expuesta, menos… _fuerte_. Sin embargo, curiosamente, no se sentía sola. Al ser hija única y estar atrapada entre dos mundos durante tanto tiempo; sólo era una situación a la que estaba acostumbrada. Le hacían más fuerte los calculados comentarios y crueles burlas.

Pero no llegaron.

Lo que fuera que pensara Malfoy sobre Ron, o incluso Wallen, guardó los pensamientos para sí mismo. Hermione no era tan ingenua para pensar que lo hacía debido a algún tipo de consideración por sus sentimientos. Más bien, sospechaba que él sabía que su caridad y paciencia habían llegado al límite ese día.

Con la curiosidad sobre el entorno inmediato apaciguada, Malfoy finalmente se acercó a ella. La cabeza de Hermione apenas alcanzaba sus hombros.

\- Lo entiendo. – dijo él.

A pesar de haber estado cuatro días sin lavarse, no apestaba exactamente; no como Ron o Harry lo hacían. Supuso que simplemente olía más fuerte a él mismo. No era desagradable. No sabía cómo, pero ella parecía consciente de ello, de todas formas. Probablemente eran sus desgastados nervios. Francamente, parte de ella todavía esperaba que Malfoy le partiera el cuello a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Hermione lo condujo escaleras arriba y más allá del laboratorio, donde varios miembros del personal seguían trabajando. La música los arrastró. Alguien había puesto a Michael Bublé. Una de las medimagas más jóvenes apareció, echándole una mirada a Malfoy antes de desaparecer en el interior del laboratorio. Hermione pensó que podría incluso haber detectado un chillido. Un momento más tarde, había cinco personas paradas a la entrada del laboratorio, todos embobados.

Los miembros magos del personal eran muy conscientes de quien era Draco Malfoy. Los que no lo sabían – esto comprendía a los expertos muggles y extranjeros – ya habían sido informados.

\- Buenas noches, a todo el mundo. – dijo Hermione, escuetamente. Sinceramente, esperaba un poco más de profesionalidad.

Hubo asentimientos distraídos y algunos murmullos. El grupo se abrió para dar paso a Elizabeth Kent, una de las agentes de inteligencia mágica de USA. Salía de los laboratorios y se detuvo ante Hermione y Malfoy. Hermione suspiró, sintiendo la inminente aplicación de liberales cantidades de burocracia.

\- No estás autorizada para liberar al Sujeto. – dijo Kent a Hermione, como había predicho.

Hermione no estaba de humor para ser diplomática.

\- Al Sujeto le gustaría tomar un baño. Ve corriendo a Scrimgeour si tienes algún problema con ello. Estoy segura de que estará _encantado_ de que lo despierten en mitad de la noche después de haber estado despierto durante dos días seguidos.

\- Tú debes de ser Debutante. – dijo Malfoy, con voz melosa y acanelada que hizo a Hermione rodar los ojos – He oído hablar un poco de ti.

Kent era alta, esbelta, rubia y severamente correcta, además de poseer la calidez y el carisma de un taburete de metal. Sin embargo – y ante la fascinada resignación de Hermione – la agente se sonrojó bajo el calculado escrutinio de Malfoy. Era un punto completamente superficial, pero Hermione se sentía dos veces más bajita y gorda, parada junto a ese par.

\- Malfoy, ella es una de nuestras asociadas del Senado Mágico de los Estados Unidos, la agente Elizabeth Kent. Elizabeth, este es Draco Malfoy. O el "Sujeto", como prefieras llamarlo.

\- ¿No debería estar esposado? – preguntó Kent. Había recuperado su tez de alabastro y miraba por encima de su perfecto hombro a Hermione.

Hermione contó hasta cinco antes de responder.

\- No será capaz de trabajar en el laboratorio si está esposado, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y qué hay de la correa? ¿Cómo va a funcionar si Potter no está aquí?

 _Maldita sea._ Hermione no había tenido la intención de contarle a Malfoy que estaba atado a ella, ni que Harry había salido de Londres. Oh, bueno, era inevitable que lo averiguara.

\- Está atado a mí ahora. – explicó Hermione.

\- ¿Lo estoy? – dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, casi en un susurro.

\- Sí.

Se puso muy cerca de Hermione, dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Interesante.

\- Creo que la palaba sería _necesario._

Hermione se dio cuenta de que todos los estaban observando. Especialmente, Kent.

Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Agente Kent, si no hay nada más, me gustaría enseñarle el baño a Malfoy.

* * *

Había un baño en la planta del laboratorio, a pesar de que rara vez se usara, excepto en el caso de que alguien prendiera fuego a algo (un fascinado Mercer había pedido a Harry que le hiciera una demostración del Incendio) o cuando era necesario limpiar grandes piezas del equipo. La bañera con patas de garra que había en medio de la sala de azulejos verdes y negros era grande y por lo tanto se le adaptaría bien. No había ningún espejo en el baño. Gastó un minuto más en comprobar que no hubiera tampoco nada afilado, puntiagudo, contundente, ni pesado, que se encontrara en el único armario. Sólo había toallas, jabón y una lata de betún. Hermione se guardó el betún. Tomó el jabón y una toalla del armario, se detuvo, y se volteó para tomar una segunda toalla. Malfoy, probablemente, necesitaría dos, decidió.

Ella le entregó el jabón y las toallas y él las cogió con un brazo, sin darle las gracias.

\- Te encerraré. – dijo Hermione, su voz hacía eco en los azulejos de la cavernosa estancia – ¿Una hora será suficiente? – miró su reloj de pulsera. Era casi la una de la madrugada.

\- Una hora es suficiente. – respondió Malfoy. Ya había desabrochado los puños de las mangas y estaba haciendo rápidamente lo mismo con los botones delanteros de la túnica.

Hermione se volteó discretamente, salió por la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. Echó el cerrojo y luego se apoyó en la superficie, cerrando los ojos. No era posible que el día fuera más largo.

Se equivocaba.

Hubo tres golpes rápidos desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Con el ceño fruncido, quitó el hechizo de la puerta y la abrió.

\- Los grifos no funcionan. – dijo él.

La túnica y la parte superior del atuendo de Malfoy estaban en el suelo, dejándolo sólo con los pantalones negros y el cinturón ya desabrochado. Su cuerpo estaba tan pálido como el resto de él, con una ligera capa de bello dorado sobre el pecho y los antebrazos. Tenía una sorprendente cantidad de músculo, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que había estado confinado en una habitación durante seis años.

Pero fue el entrecruzamiento de cicatrices a lo largo de su abdomen y espalda lo que llamó la atención de la bruja. Tenía, literalmente, _docenas_ de bien formadas líneas blancas diagonales dividiendo la piel de su vientre y espalda. Las más largas pasaban por encima de los músculos de la cadera, desapareciendo bajo la cintura de los pantalones. Ahora las cicatrices estaban obviamente curadas, pero por el gran número de ellas, significaba que en algún momento, su torso debía haber sido un crudo y sangriento desastre. Tal vez, un desastre que amenazó su vida. La excelente imaginación de Hermione le proporcionó probables imágenes de la lesión fresca y no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor. Ella esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero lo hizo.

Para su molestia, la expresión de Malfoy era ilegible, aunque creyó percibir cierta resignación. Siendo Hermione, tomó la vía rápida para apaciguar la curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – un probable sospechoso le vino a la cabeza - ¿Fue Voldemort?

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento, y entonces:

\- ¿Qué preferirías que fuera? – preguntó, en voz muy baja. Aun así su grave voz resonó en el baño.

Hermione no entendió la pregunta.

\- Preferiría una respuesta honesta.

Casi ausente, Malfoy bajó la mirada hacia su vientre, frotando uno de sus largos dedos sobre el relieve de una de las cicatrices. Hermione se preguntó si probablemente se olvidaba de ellas la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Tenía diecinueve años. Tres Aurores nos capturaron a mí y a otro Mortífago. A diferencia de mi colega, yo no era de ninguna utilidad para ellos, por lo que compartiendo una botella de ginebra, se turnaron una afilada navaja.

Hermione se sintió un poco aliviada al notar que no estaba tan desensibilizada por el horror y la sangre de esos últimos cuatro meses y que no le afectara lo que Malfoy le estaba diciendo. Incluso si era el mismo Malfoy el que se lo narraba.

Siempre había habido rumores de huevos podridos dentro del Departamento de Ley Mágica, pero era lo que pasaba con los arraigados sistemas antiguos, tendían a desarrollar vida propia. Después de un tiempo, el sistema se convertía en algo que vivía, respiraba y se defendía de cualquier intento de cortarle una gangrenosa pierna o brazo, incluso a riesgo de que se extendiera en el resto del cuerpo. Era un tipo de Infección más lenta, insidiosa.

\- ¿Has dicho que no eras de ninguna utilidad para ellos? ¿Quieres decir que no tenías ninguna información que fuera lo suficientemente importante como para lograr tenerte bajo custodia?

\- No. – dijo – Yo no era de ninguna utilidad para ellos, porque a diferencia de mi desafortunada colega, _no era una chica._

Hermione se sintió enferma. Por un momento miró hacia sus manos, que las había estrechado alrededor de la varita, antes de mirar hacia arriba de nuevo.

\- La mala gente se encuentra en cualquier lugar, si te preocupas en mirar. – no parecía haber nada adecuado que decir.

Él le sonrió. No había nada de amistoso en esa mueca. Era una sonrisa fría, llena de remolinos potencialmente oscuros.

\- En efecto. Hay una de esas personas aquí, en esta habitación.

En ese momento la compartida humanidad entre ellos se disipó como el humo. Hermione supuso que sólo debía haber ocurrido en su propia mente. El siniestro aspecto había desaparecido y volvió a ser el mismo impaciente de antes.

\- ¿Vas a solucionar lo del abastecimiento de agua?

Oh. _Cierto._

Quitó el hechizo que racionaba el agua por defecto sobre la instalación de las cañerías y luego giró el grifo de latón del agua caliente. Las tuberías rugieron por un momento, antes de que brotara el agua.

\- Ahí lo tienes.

Una vez más, no hubo ningún "gracias", sólo su siempre enervante, constante y condenable mirada. No había mucha diferencia con el zombie de la sudadera roja, pensó Hermione, con un estremecimiento mental. Ya tenía las manos en la cintura del pantalón cuando Hermione se apresuró a cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de ella, encerrándolo por segunda vez. Frunció el ceño hacia sus propias manos, que temblaban ligeramente. Con una hora para matar, Hermione pensó que podría echar uno o dos muy necesarios tragos del equilibrado suministro restaurador de la doctora Kate McAlister (es decir: whiskey añejo) de los armarios de la cocina.

Era _ese_ tipo de noches.

* * *

 **N/A:**

El poema al que hace referencia Draco, lo tenéis aquí en su totalidad, es uno de mis favoritos y no tiene un autor atribuido.

 _Although I conquer all the earth, (A pesar de haber conquistado la tierra)  
Yet for me there is only one city. __(Para mí solo hay una ciudad)  
In that city there is for me only one house; (En esa ciudad para mí solo hay una casa)  
And in that house, one room only; (Y en esa casa, una sola habitación)  
And in that room, a bed. (Y en esa habitación, una cama)  
And one woman sleeps there, (Y allí una mujer durmiente)  
The shining joy and jewel of all my kingdom (_ _La brillante alegría y joya de todo mi reino)_

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? A mí me parece fascinante y se nota como dentro de poco las cosas se van a poner tensas... ¿El virus ha evolucionado? ¿Saldrán bien parados de esa "excursión" al hospital? Y Malfoy... ¿Qué os parece este Malfoy? A mí, me vuelve completamente loca.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, pronto tendréis el siguiente ;)**

 **¡Besooootes!**

 **Respuesta (breve, no tengo tiempooo) a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** Me alegra saber que tu internet siga vivo, y que puedas seguir leyendo, a mí me entra el mono si no tengo internet, es la droga del siglo XXI... que tragedia sería que ahora mismo se apagara la Red de tooodo el mundo, no sé cuales serían las consecuencias, pero... ufff, prefiero no imaginármelo xD Por ahora, no vamos a tener noticias de Harry y Taransay... recemos porque estén medianamente bien. Como muy bien has dicho parece ser que el virus está evolucionando de alguna manera... esperemos que no pase de ahí y que averigüen lo que necesitan, para que la raza humana siga prevaleciendo, en esa excursión al hospital... ;) Supongo que lo del Napalm Zombie si debe de ser algo parecido a lo que se usó en Vietnam y sí, supongo que si tienes que estar a diez metro de distancia los efectos de ese napalm afectan a humanos y zombies por igual, porque si es letal para un zombie para un humano diez veces más xD En fin, cielo, espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y nos vemos pronto, besitos y abrazos zombificadooooos jajajjaa ;)

 **Lectora en las Sombras:** Hola guapaa! JAJAJAJ me ha hecho mucha gracia que te convenciera mi argumento sobre la abstinencia de Draco... y aunque en el capítulo anterior no saliera nuestro dragón, en este... ¿qué te ha parecido? A mí va a matarme jajajaja Y sí, este apocalipsis ha puesto el mundo conocido patas arriba y ahora magos y muggles han tenido que unirse contra una amenza mayor... veremos como va la cosa, y si averiguan algo trascendente en la excursión al hospital. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, eres un amooor *-* Y en cuanto a Pesadillas, pronto me pondré a escribir el próximo cap, pero poco a poco ;) Besoteeeeees!

 **Carmen:** ¡Holaaaa! Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado la trama de esta historia y es verdad que no se encuentran historias de este estilo, aunque es una pena porque me parece fascinante. JAJAJJA yo también hacia lo de poner a mis historias favoritas en marcadores cuando no tenia cuenta en FF, aunque he de decir que es facilísimo hacérsela y es muy practica porque te avisa cada vez que una historia o autora esta en favoritos o en alertas. Yo siempre recomiendo que se haga. En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y nos leemos pronto!


	6. Goldilocks

**¡Holaaaaaaa!**

 **Traigo nuevo capítulo de esta traducción, si sois buenos (como decía mi madre) puede que mañana suba el siguiente.. ¿Qué decís? Yo creo que es un trato justo jejeje**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis y sin más...**

 **¡A leer!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Goldilocks (Ricitos de Oro)**

\- Osezno a Mamá Osa, estoy en la cabaña. – dijo la voz estática de Emily Finch a través del auricular. La estudiante de enfermería merodeaba visiblemente en la boca de un callejón.

\- Te escucho y te veo, Osezno. Lo estás haciendo brillante. Sólo quédate quieta hasta que Papá Oso nos dé la señal, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Creo que deberías decir "me copias". – sugirió Padma.

\- ¿Eh?

Desde su posición en una terraza de la azotea, Hermione y Padma observaban como se desarrollaba la misión de esa mañana.

\- ¿Es realmente necesario la llamada en clave?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué sería de la vida sin tonterías? – estaba totalmente ocupada observando a Emily a través de los binoculares.

\- ¿Tonterías? – masculló Padma – Estamos a punto de utilizar a una chica de dieciocho años como cebo…

A Hermione se le pasó por la cabeza que a menudo ella, Harry y Padma aplicaban niveles muy diferentes de madurez a los miembros más jóvenes del equipo. Ella suponía que estaban siendo un poco hipócritas, teniendo en cuenta que Hermione y Harry, en particular, se habían puesto regularmente en situaciones peligrosas desde antes de la pubertad. Albus Dumbledore había estado, o muy seguro de sus habilidades, o tenía un punto de vista un tanto sosegado en cuanto a niños en peligro. Ni la teoría era apetecible, francamente.

\- Ella se ofreció voluntaria para esto. – le señaló Hermione a Padma.

\- Supongo que el campo de contendientes zombies de doscientos metros era demasiado delgado. – dijo Padma.

\- Emily era una estrella de atletismo en la Universidad de Estados Unidos. Pensó que podía ayudar.

La grave voz de barítono del agente Richards llegó a través de los auriculares.

\- Papá Oso ahora en posición. Estamos preparados.

\- Estos auriculares parecen lujosos. – comentó Padma, tocando su auricular prácticamente invisible.

Hermione estaba de acuerdo.

\- Tienes que reconocérselo a los estadounidenses; no hacen las cosas a medias.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos, disfrutando de una rara dosis de sol sin obstáculos a media mañana, ya una rareza en Londres en circunstancias normales. Padma tomó un sorbo de la botella de agua y luego se la ofreció a una agradecida Hermione, cuya piel blanca ya estaba quemada por el sol.

\- ¿Por qué llamar a esta operación Ricitos de Oro? Esa historia siempre me pareció inquietante.

\- Idea del Vaquero. – dijo Hermione – Al parecer Mercer quiere que la muestra sea "perfecta".

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a garantizar eso? – se preguntó Padma – No vamos a tener muchas opciones de que Emily se las arregle para atraerlos hasta el callejón.

Hermione se sentó con una rígida atención, ajustando los prismáticos.

\- Hablando de eso… ¡aquí vamos! Osezno, Ricitos de Oro acercándose. ¡Merlín, tenemos diez! ¡No, son doce! ¿Richards? Quiero decir, ¿Papa Oso, ves eso?

\- Sí, los veo. – dijo Richards – Pero lo más importante aún es que, Osezno, _ellos te vean a ti._ Ricitos de Oro se está moviendo. Sal al punto de partida, ¿entendido?

Todo el mundo podía oír la entrecortada respiración de Emily.

\- Oh, Jesús. – murmuró la chica. Le siguieron unas cuantas palabras malsonantes. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo de todo corazón con todas ellas.

\- No me gusta esto. – dijo Padma.

 _Un minuto._

\- Acercándose… - dijo Hermione al equipo.

\- ¿Ahora? – dijo Emily entre dientes.

\- Todavía no. – dijo el Vaquero – Espera.

 _Treinta segundos._

Hermione estaba prácticamente colgando del parapeto de la azotea en ese momento.

\- Papá Oso, ¿estás seguro? Están acelerando.

 _Veinte segundos._

\- ¿Ahora? – imploró Emily.

\- Casi. – dijo Richards – No queremos que dejen la persecución tan pronto como ella esté fuera de la vista; su visión se basa en el movimiento. Como el T-Rex, ¿recuerdas?

\- Eso no es técnicamente preciso. – señaló Padma – La visión del Tiranosaurio Rex era más sofisticada que…

\- ¡AHORA! ¡AHORA! ¡AHORA! – gritó Richards, casi perforando el tímpano de Hermione - ¡Osezno, VAMOS!

Emily corrió, haciendo sonar un silbato anti-violaciones mientras lo hacía. Como se había predicho, los zombies la siguieron. El ruido y el movimiento eran impresionantes para un grupo relativamente reducido. Gruñían, caminaban torpemente, dando tumbos. La escena podría haber resultado cómica si no estuviera sacada de una pesadilla. Todos los miembros del equipo habían presenciado lo que sucedía cuando incluso la horda más torpe e inepta conseguía carne fresca.

Te rasgaban como el pan de tres días.

\- ¡Maldita sea, es rápida! – observó Padma.

A Hermione le dolía el pecho de estar conteniendo la respiración.

\- ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Está casi en la valla! ¡Wallen! ¡Yoshida! ¿Estáis preparados?

La suave y firme voz de Felix Wallen se escuchó por la radio.

\- Estamos preparados.

Emily golpeó la valla corriendo, prácticamente saltando sobre ella. La pasó por encima con una impresionante capacidad atlética, siendo recibida al otro lado por el siempre estoico Wallen y el profesor Yoshida.

Los zombies colisionaron contra la valla metálica de forma tan violenta que algunos miembros de la horda en la parte delantera fueron aplastados; los severamente descompuestos cuerpos se partieron contra el oxidado metal, derramando un pútrido fluido viscoso del color del pus. La salvaje sed de sangre destruyó cualquier reserva culinaria que hubieran tenido y los restantes miembros del grupo empezaron a comerse a sus incapacitados homólogos. El peso de empuje contra la valla se intensificó. Comenzó a crujir y a torcerse.

\- Se va a caer. – predijo Padma.

\- ¡Ahora, Wallen! – gritó Hermione.

Wallen y Yoshida lanzaron un Petrificus a toda la horda. Al poco tiempo todos se congelaron en su lugar. Muchos estaban estáticos en el suelo, hechos pedazos. El resto del equipo se apareció en el callejón junto a ellos, reagrupados al otro lado de la valla.

\- Merlín, eso ha estado cerca. – dijo Padma, agarrando el brazo de Hermione con alivio.

El profesor Yoshida chocó los cinco con Emily.

\- ¡Emily, muy buen trabajo! – dijo el anciano maestro de Pociones.

Emily estaba radiante.

Hermione se acercó a la valla, intentando distinguir donde empezaba una criatura y comenzaba otra. Desgraciadamente, no quedaban muchas muestras viables. Casi todos lucían graves mutilaciones por el frenesí alimenticio. Sin embargo, oportunamente, localizaron un espécimen intacto. Tomó los esfuerzos tanto de Wallen como de Yoshida levitarlo sobre la valla. Padma deslizó una camilla bajo la petrificada criatura, antes de envolverlo con una lona.

El equipo (ahora con un zombie) desapareció hacia el interior de Grimauld Place.

* * *

De vuelta en el laboratorio, los ojos de Alec Mercer se ensanchaban mientras inspeccionaba al espécimen capturado. Decir que habían adquirido un gran zombie era quedarse corto.

\- Pido un tamaño normal y vosotros me traéis a _Thor._

Hermione inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como si el nuevo ángulo le permitiera encajar mejor al enorme zombie en su campo de visión.

\- No se trata del tamaño, Alec. Es lo que harás con él. ¿Te preocupa que sea demasiado grande para la máquina?

\- Simplemente pensé que una muestra más pequeña sería más fácil de transportar. Técnicamente todo lo que tiene que caber en la máquina de resonancia magnética es su cabeza.

Hermione estaba a medio camino de la puerta. Tenía instrucciones de la misión que planificar.

\- Bien, porque era el único miembro de ese grupo que quedaba intacto.

* * *

Tras la exitosa captura del gigantesco zombie, la reunión de la misión de la visita al hospital del día siguiente estaba bastante concurrida.

El personal médico y de investigación, empleados del Ministerio, los dos agentes del gobierno y el Ministro de Magia se reunieron en la sala de conferencias del segundo piso. El Ministro repartió copias del plan de la misión y un diagrama de la disposición. Hubo unos diez minutos de silenciosa lectura. Hermione estaba parada en una de las esquinas de la sala junto a las ventanas tapiadas.

El Ministro esperó hasta que todos volvieran a mirarle antes de hablar.

\- Como veréis, hemos seleccionado el Hospital Welwyn en Devonshire Place. Es un pequeño hospital de cirugía ambulatoria con dos máquinas de resonancia magnética y me han dicho que cuenta con un impresionante conjunto de generadores de emergencia que parcialmente están alimentados por energía solar. El Agente Richards y Hermione Granger han estado en la localización esta misma mañana para inspeccionar las máquinas y han asegurado que ambas aún funcionan y, lo más importante, están encendidas.

\- Si el hospital todavía tiene energía, ¿por qué habría sido un problema si estuvieran apagadas? – preguntó Honoria Cloot.

\- Simplemente no se puede volver a encender una máquina de IRM que ha sido apagada. – explicó Mercer – Es costoso, altamente técnico y requiere mucho tiempo.

\- El tiempo es muy crítico. Es imperativo que completemos las exploraciones lo antes posible. – dijo Richards – Cada minuto adicional que pasemos allí nos pone en riesgo de ser descubiertos y ya nos moveremos los suficientemente lentos con las dos muestras.

\- Una muestra. – lo corrigió Hermione, con frialdad – Un _paciente_ y una muestra.

Richards le devolvió la mirada con la misma frialdad.

\- Claro.

\- Apareceréis en Welwyn en dos equipos. – continuó Scrimgeour – El primer equipo llegará al punto de entrada designado para asegurar un camino limpio hasta la máquina más cercana. Una vez que se haya establecido una ruta segura, llegará el resto del equipo, quienes transportaran al señor Weasley y a la muestra.

Entonces, Scrimgeour se dirigió a Mercer, el único muggle de la misión.

\- Como sabe, doctor Mercer, la Aparición sólo puede llevarse a cabo si el que se aparece ya ha estado en el destino al menos una vez anteriormente. Esto, por supuesto, no se aplica a la aparición conjunta. Estoy muy seguro de que nuestras asiduas a Londres, Hermione y Honoria, están muy familiarizadas con el hospital, por lo que podrá aparecerse con ellas.

\- Genial. – dijo Mercer – Vomité sobre los zapatos de la doctora Patil la última vez.

Padma asintió vigorosamente.

\- Eran de ante. Tuve que tirarlos.

Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras Scrimgeour digería esa información, antes de reanudar la sesión informativa. Parecía levemente indeciso en ese momento.

\- Hay dos añadidos de último momento a la lista del equipo. Jason Lam, siendo la única persona con experiencia en… - Scrimgeour miró a Padma para obtener ayuda con el término que recientemente había adquirido.

\- Imagenología médica. – le facilitó.

\- Imagenología médica. – hizo eco Scrimgeour – Por lo tanto ayudará al doctor Mercer con el funcionamiento de la máquina de resonancia magnética. ¿Siempre que no haya objeciones por parte del señor Lam? Huelga decir que esta misión es voluntaria.

\- No hay objeciones. – dijo Lam, un hijo de muggles y estudiante de medimagia, además de uno de los protegidos de Mercer.

\- Doctor Mercer, ¿está seguro de que una persona será suficiente para ayudarle en su tarea?

Mercer asintió.

\- Jason es tan capaz como dos técnicos.

\- Bien. – dijo Scrimgeour – Nuestras medimagas, Honoria Cloot y Mira Khan, transportaran al señor Weasley. - Scrimgeour se dirigió a Aisha Malik, una joven enfermera de traumatología con un pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza – Lo siento Aisha, sé que te ofreciste voluntaria expresamente, sin embargo, las varitas son una necesidad porque el señor Weasley tiene que ser mantenido en un estado estable de petrificación durante el transcurso de la misión.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo. – dijo Aisha.

\- El señor Lam y el doctor Mercer serán los responsables de la muestra. La agente Kent, el agente Richards, Hermione Granger y yo nos encargaremos de la seguridad.

Tanto Padma como Hermione levantaron protestas al mismo tiempo.

\- Con el debido respeto. – comenzó Padma – Le recuerdo claramente diciendo que al menos un alto funcionario de seguridad debería permanecer en esta instalación en todo momento. ¿Qué pasa si recibimos noticias de Taransay mientras está fuera?

Claramente irritado, el Ministro se dirigió al Vaquero.

\- Agente Richards, parece que tenías razón en la estimación de la probable reacción a mi inclusión al equipo. Traduce, ¿quieres?

\- No puedes venir porque eres cojo. Reducirías nuestra velocidad, en el mejor de los casos, y nos pondrías en peligro, en el peor. – dijo el Vaquero.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la brusquedad de Richards.

Scrimgeour se sentó pesadamente, apoyando la mencionada pierna izquierda lisiada frente a él.

\- Hermione, ¿eso es cierto?

\- Te necesitan aquí. – fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Él suspiró.

\- Necesitamos a cuatro en el equipo de seguridad. En todos mis años planificando misiones, _nunca_ he enviado un solo equipo de tres.

Emily Finch tomó la palabra.

\- Señor, ¿si es posible?

\- No, no es posible, señorita Finch, ya ha hecho más que suficiente por nosotros esta semana. Además, tengo una alternativa en mente.

Los ojos de Scrimgeour se encontraron con los de Hermione. La mirada de incredulidad en sus ojos castaños le decía que sabía exactamente quién tenía planeado que fuera voluntario. Estaba claro que ya había discutido el candidato con los estadounidenses.

\- _No._ – dijo Hermione.

\- Malfoy será el cuarto.

La sala estalló en protestas.

Hermione estaba incrédula.

\- La única manera que tiene Malfoy de liberarse de la correa es matando a la persona a la cual esté atado, y es más probable que ocurra si tiene acceso a una varita. ¿Cómo podrá ser de alguna utilidad en la misión si no puede defenderse a sí mismo ni mucho menos a cualquiera de nosotros? Es decir, ¿no estarás proponiendo seriamente que le permitamos el uso de una varita?

Scrimgeour resopló.

\- No. Una varita no. – con una ligera inclinación de cabeza envió a la agente Kent a un armario grande, que desbloqueó y entró. La parte frontal del armario era claramente la fachada de una bóveda de almacenamiento oculta. Ella salió de allí momentos después y acercándose al escritorio de Scrimgeour, colocó demasiado suavemente una gran escopeta sobre la superficie.

\- Proponemos que el Sujeto pueda hacer uso de una Remington 870 en su lugar. – informó al grupo, con el fantasma de una sonrisa dirigida a Hermione.

La mano de Alec Mercer se levantó tentativamente en el aire.

\- Em, sí… ¿podría conseguir una de esas?

* * *

 **¿Qué os han parecido esos tensos minutos del principio el capítulo? AHHH, esta historia me mata (y yo, encantada *-*) ¿Os morís de ganas por ver a Malfoy con una pedazo de escopeta? ¡HUHUH yo sí! Se acerca la salida al hospital... ¿será un paseo por el parque o todo lo contrario? Pronto lo vereeemoss ;)**

 **Mil gracias por la acogida que está teniendo la traducción y nos vemos pronto.**

 **¡Besoteeees!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Lectora en las Sombras:** ¡Holaaaaa! Yo también creo que este Draco es maravilloso, su faceta más sarcástica, oscura y brillante en su máxima expresión... me tiene fascinada *-* A mi parecer en este fic tooodos están sufriendo las consecuencias de la abstinencia y si no se controla pronto, esto va a explotar jajajaja Aunque seguro que esa noche Hermione tuvo sueños húmedos con un baño oscuro y un rubio desnudo de profundas cicatrices... me desvío xD Pero sí, las cosas a fuego lento se hacen mejor, como dicen aquí: "las cosas de palacio van despacio" y está relación se merece una gran profundidad ;) Es un consuelo que la vuelta a la rutina haya sido un infierno para todos... xD Pero bueno, poco a poco nos vamos adaptando y pasando el primer constipado de la temporada jajaja En fin cielo, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y nos vemos prontoo! ¡Besotes!

 **SALESIA:** Por favoooor, no tienes que disculparte por nadaaa no es una obligación xD Es que me encantas, JODER xD ¿Te puedo pedir para reyes? jajaja Y realmente espero que tu vida muggle llena de responsabilidades te deje respirar un poco para que te relajes y disfrutes de la vida tranquilamente... a mi me estresaría mucho vivir así, aunque yo me estreso muy rápido, para que engañarnos jajaja Yo te mando toda mi fuerza y la de mi café para que puedas con todo! Ya veremos como ha evolucionado el virus y si el ReGen y el D.R.A.C.O seguirían teniendo los mismos resultados positivos... esperemos que sí, sino lo llevan claro xD En cuanto a la correa que ata a Draco con Hermione supongo que no tiene limite de longitud, pero si Hermione lo llamara, o yo que se como funciona, supongo que la correa tiraría de él... no sé, estoy improvisando jajaja Y como has visto en este cap, sí, los hechizos tienen efecto en los Infectados, sino las varitas serían casi objetos inútiles en ese mundo... pero supongo que como en las historias de zombies reales, sino les revientas la cabeza siguen dando guerra... JAJAJA Sí... este Draco es Draco en sus mejores facetas... me encanta *-* Lo del nombre del D.R.A.C.O y que en el mismo Draco se encuentre la clave para la formula, me parece una observación fascinante... ¿tú crees? Me parecería brutal la verdad. Sin más, espero que hayas disfrutado el cap y que nos vemos prontitoooo, ¡mil besotes y abrazotes zombificadoooos!


	7. Greater Good

**¡Holaaaaa!**

 **Como dije ayer, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo y sin poder entretenerme mucho más, simplemente disfrutadlo ;)**

 **En el siguiente cap ya empiezan las advertencias... preparaos JAJAJA**

 **¡Nos vemos el sábado, sabadete!**

 **¡Besootes!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 - Greater Good (Bien Mayor)**

Todavía en pijama, Hermione se sirvió velozmente una taza de té mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera de la casa y entraba en la pequeña parcela de jardín. La medimaga Mira Khan había hecho todo lo posible por cultivar hierbas medicinales, pero el suelo era más de arcilla que de tierra. Hermione había esperado pasar uno o dos minuto tranquilamente sentada en la escalera de atrás, contemplando sus gastadas zapatillas y después la salida del sol.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó allí, se sorprendió al ver al profesor Yoshida de pie descalzo en la penumbra, vistiendo una túnica inmaculada tan blanca como su pelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios se movían en lo que parecía una silenciosa oración. Pensando que probablemente deseara estar solo, Hermione empezó a retirarse de vuelta a la casa, pero el profesor se volteó y le dedicó una reverencia.

\- Hola Hermione.

Dejó la taza de té en uno de los peldaños y caminó hasta él para saludarlo.

\- Buenos días, profesor. Ha madrugado.

Él sonrió, con una sonrisa amable.

\- Hago esto. – levantó dos pequeñas placas de madera, en las que Hermione pudo ver grabados unos caballos galopando, acompañados de una muy intrincada caligrafía japonesa – Hago _ema_ para Harry Potter y para hoy el equipo. – explicó Yoshida.

Intelectualmente, Hermione comprendió que era poco práctico darle vueltas a la sensación de ansiedad hasta el punto de incapacidad por lo que había ocurrido (o estaba ocurriendo) con Harry y los Weasley. Hermione nunca había sido catastrofista. Algo bueno, también, ya que ella y los chicos probablemente no habrían llegado a cuarto año en Hogwarts si hubiera sido así. Así que era buena en dejar a un lado sus temores hasta que estaba sola y era capaz de ceder ante la _idea_ de perder a Harry. La consecuencia de compartimentar sus temores era que cuando alguien lo mencionaba inesperadamente, causaba que se viniera abajo abandonando el mundo de manera breve, tomándole pequeñas dosis de esfuerzo volver a recomponerse. En algún momento fallaba. Este era uno de esos momentos.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta mientras cogía una de las pequeñas placas de Yoshida y pasaba el pulgar sobre los grabados que había tallado.

\- ¿Qué significa ema? – susurró, no confiaba que su tono de voz habitual se agrietara.

Yoshida se lo pensó por un momento, utilizando su relativamente poco dominio del inglés.

\- Es Sintoísmo. – dijo, con suavidad – Escribo deseo de que Harry Potter vuelva a casa y tú y el equipo también. Hoy. Todos a salvo. Todos felices. Hago mi deseo a los _Kami,_ ¿ves? – el maestro de Pociones pasó uno de sus arrugados dedos sobre la caligrafía – Kami es… - hizo un gesto hacia el jardín, señaló la casa y las terrazas vecinas, la mirada hacia el cielo, abriendo mucho los brazos – Todo es Kami. Tú. Yo. Bueno. Malo. Césped. Árbol. ¿Lo ves? – el profesor Yoshida puso el _ema_ en las manos de la bruja, cerrándole los dedos alrededor de la madera.

Hermione lo veía. Esta era una magia común tanto en muggles como en magos, una magia de talismanes infundida con la fuerza de la esperanza. Si estabas vivo, probablemente desees, necesites y ames. Así que sabrías que es tener algo que perder y, por lo tanto, tendrías que tener también una gran cantidad de _esperanza_ para ello.

Ella _esperaba_ con todas sus fuerzas que Harry volviera a casa.

* * *

Después de que Yoshida se fuera, Hermione se terminó la taza de té en la escalera de atrás como había previsto. Metió el _ema_ del profesor Yoshida en el bolsillo del pantalón de pijama y empezó a subir las escaleras.

El Vaquero la detuvo en el tercer piso.

\- Justo la dama que quería ver. – dijo Richards. Todavía no eran ni las seis de la mañana y ya llevaba su sombrero, posado bajo su canoso cabello. Hermione imaginó que probablemente dormía junto a él – He pensado tomarme la libertad de informar a Malfoy sobre la misión, hoy, ¿si te parece bien?

Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron.

\- ¿ _Me_ estás pidiendo permiso? Generalmente, ignoras mis órdenes por las de Scrimgeour. – al instante lamentó sus palabras. ¿Sonaba insignificante? No quería parecer insignificante.

\- No te caigo muy bien, ¿verdad? – peguntó Richards, pareciendo divertido.

La directa pregunta la sorprendió, aunque no debería de haber sido así. El Vaquero no era de los que se andaba con rodeos en torno a temas sensibles.

\- Tengo el mayor respeto por lo que estás intentando hacer aquí, – aclaró ella – pero no siempre estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos.

\- Scrimgeour confía en mí. Tú también deberías.

Hermione se erizó.

\- Lo mismo digo, agente Richards. No pareces confiar en mí para encargarme de Malfoy.

Richards suspiró. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione le devolvió la fija mirada, con una impaciente e interrogativa expresión en el rostro.

\- No has estado mucho con hombres, ¿verdad, niña? – dijo finalmente.

Bueno, _eso_ desde luego la había pillado con la guardia baja. Qué absurdo. Había estado rodeada de hombres – hombres _fuertes_ – toda su vida.

Como si él pudiera leer sus pensamientos, añadió:

\- No me refiero a Potter, o el chico enfermo del sótano que solía ponerte ojos de cachorrito, ni a Scrimgeour, o tu padre, o los profesores e instructores. Me refiero a chicos crecidos de verdad. Agradables y no tan agradables. Y no que te traten como una virgen vestal o como co-salvadora del mundo

Hermione no tenía ni idea de a donde quería ir a parar con eso.

\- Agente Richards, si sabe a dónde llegar, por favor, ve hacia allí.

\- Malfoy tiene planes. Scrimgeour y yo podemos olerlo. Un maestro villano o incluso simplemente el potencial del mismo, tiene su propio hedor especial, ¿sabes? Y el hombre que encerraste en el sótano… desprende ese hedor realmente potente. Y eso está bien, – dijo Richards, levantando una mano – comprensible incluso, ya que ha conseguido una manera de salir de la cárcel sin pagar por ello. Pero la cosa es que parece muy interesado en ti, lo que hace que me preocupe porque estás destinada a ser su supervisora y no calculo que seas consciente de ello.

Hermione esperaba que no pareciera tan confundida como se sentía. Escogió las palabras muy cuidadosamente cuando respondió.

\- Malfoy y yo tenemos historia. ¿Tal vez esa es tu sensación?

El Vaquero soltó una carcajada.

\- Oh, esto no es historia, querida. Este interés está muy arraigado en el presente.

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Incluso aunque algo de esto fuera cierto, ¿qué importa?

\- Úsalo. – dijo Richards, simplemente.

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró, frunció el ceño y, entonces, dijo:

\- Explícate.

\- Verás, estoy bastante seguro de que Malfoy cree que tiene ventaja sobre ti, por lo que sigue así y dejemos que piense eso. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de jugar con él. Tenlo en mente la próxima vez que lo veas, con tu pelo rizado, tus grandes ojos marrones y esa misma actitud de Elegido que tiene Potter. Para alguien como Malfoy, que ha pasado sus años de formación viviendo en un nido de reptiles, estás tan buena como las empanadas americanas.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

\- Yo no… yo _no_ soy así.

Richards le dedicó una torcida sonrisa.

\- Claro que no y no te estoy pidiendo que cambies nada. Quiero que Malfoy recuerde el hecho de que es tan diferente a ti como sea posible. Lo diferente es interesante. Le _gusta_ lo interesante. Así que simplemente usa lo que tienes y esperemos que nos lleve a la fórmula rápidamente. Porque a lo mejor… y ten presente que esto es algo muy importante, tal vez, si el villano de nuestra pequeña historia no está completamente loco todavía, a veces vale la pena darle una debilidad. Algo inesperado de lo que preocuparse aparte de él mismo. El conflicto interno puede ser un poderoso catalizador para el cambio. Recuerda esto.

\- ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Y si no quiere soltar la fórmula?

A Hermione no le gustó la mirada de sus ojos cuando respondió:

\- Como he dicho antes, nos quitaremos los guantes de seda. Y tomaré medidas.

\- Escúchame, Richards. ¡Nadie, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy, será torturado para obtener información en esta casa! Desde luego, no mientras yo esté aquí.

\- ¿Es preferible que haya personas muriendo por ahí porque un hombre no nos proporciona la información que necesitamos?

\- No todo se puede justificar por el bien mayor.

Y de esa manera, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se había puesto en los zapatos de Harry. Merlín, así debía ser como se sentía Harry la mayor parte del tiempo. Una buena parte de su indignación se evaporó.

\- Señorita Granger, yo lo justificaría fervientemente teniendo en cuenta que es de la supervivencia de la humanidad de lo que estamos hablando. – dijo Richards, completamente serio.

Ella le dedicó una sagaz mirada.

\- Si lo que dices es exacto, entonces, ¿no debería ser yo la que lo informara de la misión de esta mañana?

La respuesta de Richards fue breve.

\- ¿Cuántas escopetas has disparado recientemente?

\- Ninguna.

Y ahí estaba su respuesta.

* * *

La planta baja del parking estaba vacía cuando el equipo de seguridad se apareció en la esquina occidental, detrás de un sedán azul con todas las ventanas rotas. Hermione, Malfoy y Elizabeth Kent se agacharon entre el coche y el muro de hormigón, mientras Richards hacia un análisis rápido de la planta de aparcamiento.

Afortunadamente, todo estaba como el día anterior en la visita de exploración. El aparcamiento estaba vacío. Encima de sus cabezas, las luces seguían encendidas, aunque otras secciones iluminadas parpadeaban con un ruido sordo. Por otro lado, la ciudad estaba muy tranquila. Esa había sido una de las cosas más difíciles a las que acostumbrarse, pensó Hermione, el silencioso mausoleo del Londres Infectado, después de la cacofonía inicial de sirenas, disparos, helicópteros… y gritos.

\- Kent y yo aseguraremos la clínica de resonancia magnética. – reiteró el Vaquero – Cuando te dé la señal, trae a Malfoy primero y después vuelve con el resto del equipo.

\- Entendido. – dijo Hermione. Por mucho que no le gustara el Vaquero, él estaba en su elemento en las misiones sobre el terreno y ese tipo de obvia experiencia inducia a la confianza. Esta era la razón por la que Scrimgeour lo encontraba un activo tan valioso.

Richards se dirigió a Malfoy seguidamente.

\- Y no necesito recordarte que te portes bien con todo el mundo el día de hoy.

Malfoy ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada y mucho menos en responder. Estaba ligeramente más preocupado de inspeccionar el chaleco antibalas que llevaba puesto.

Hermione quería estrangularlo. Era imposible decir si estaba tomándose algo de esto en serio. Parecía indiferente hasta el punto del aburrimiento. La inapropiada ambivalencia de Malfoy estaba en desacuerdo con la completamente intimidante figura que vestía pantalones militares del Vaquero, con un cinturón multiusos lleno de munición y un par de botas de combate (de las que se quejaba eran muy pequeñas). Lo único que encajaba era la escopeta Remington 870 sujeta sobre su pecho.

Las armas eran un concepto extraño y desagradable para Hermione. Al menos las varitas tenían múltiples propósitos. Las armas tenían una relativamente estrecha gama de usos; o para hacer daño, o para disuadir que otros hicieran daño.

\- ¿Estás Bien? – le preguntó Richards, mirándola a los ojos. Paseó la mirada de Hermione a Malfoy y después de nuevo a Hermione.

Ella asintió.

\- Muy bien, nos pondremos en contacto en breve. – Richards se desapreció con Kent. Según lo prometido, un momento después, su voz se escuchó alta y clara en el auricular de Hermione – Estamos dentro. La estancia es segura. Tráelo.

Hermione agarró su varita y tanto ella como Malfoy se desaparecieron directamente en la clínica de resonancia magnética para reunirse con los agentes, pero Malfoy eligió ese momento para hablar con ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la correa si mueres hoy?

Que Dios lo maldiga. La morbosa pregunta era sobrecogedora, pero relevante, supuso. No es que realmente le fuera a responder.

\- Nadie va a morir hoy.

\- Ah, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de los mejores planes. – respondió él crípticamente. Tomó la escopeta, haciéndole una breve mueca y, entonces, comenzó a llenar el tubo del cargador con los cartuchos de su cinturón multiusos. Sus manos enguantadas eran sorprendentemente hábiles en una tarea que todavía era muy nueva para él.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente, pensando en lo muy surrealista que era ver a Draco Malfoy manejar una sucia y gran arma muggle.

\- Dudo que tengas la necesidad de usarla hoy.

\- Espero sinceramente que tengas razón. – contestó él.

Y ahí estaba otra vez – _esperanza._ Ambos compartían esa esperanza en particular. En uno de los bolsillos laterales del pantalón militar, estaba uno de los _ema_ del profesor Yoshida. La que había hecho para el equipo. Se inclinó levemente para sentirlo a través de la gruesa tela de los pantalones. Malfoy le estaba dedicando una extraña mirada ahora y Hermione se dio cuenta de que probablemente parecía preocupantemente distraída. Parpadeó, reenfocando su atención en la misión en cuestión.

Él le tendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba, como si estuviera solicitándole permiso para un baile.

\- ¿Vamos?

La conversación de esa mañana con Richards todavía seguía fresca en su mente. Todavía no estaba completamente segura de que hubiera consistencia en las reclamaciones de Richards sobre el interés de Malfoy hacia ella, o, de hecho, ningún mérito en su argumento para que Hermione le siguiera la corriente. Miró a Malfoy y no pudo más que discernir una leve urgencia en sus ojos plateados. Además, necesitaba un afeitado. Nadie había tenido a bien confiarle una navaja en la última semana y media. Y sin embargo, irónicamente, ahí estaba, un miembro más del equipo; sosteniendo la cargada escopeta entre ellos, se inclinó tan cerca de ella que pudo oler el jabón de limón que había estado usando en el baño.

Ignorando la mano ofrecida, Hermione lo tomó de la muñeca en su lugar y se apareció dentro de la clínica, tres pisos más arriba.


	8. Best Laid Plans

**¡Holaaaaaaa!**

 **He de advertiros de que a partir de ahora empieza lo bueno, estad preparados porque esto se empieza a poner verdaderamente interesante ;) Mañana publicaré el siguiente capítulo, porque entiendo que sería una desalmada si lo dejara ahí... y ya entenderéis por qué. También contestaré a los reviews mañana porque pienso pasarme todo el día encerrada en casa y tendré tiempo de sobra :D**

 **Hasta entonces, disfrutad del capítulo ;)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** _Gore, horror gráfico, palabras malsonantes y RedShirts (un camisa roja (del inglés redshirt) es un personaje de menor importancia que muere o es asesinado violentamente poco después de ser presentado con el fin de dramatizar la situación de peligro que están viviendo los personajes principales.)_

 **Capítulo 8 - Best Laid Plans (Los Mejores Planes)**

Treinta y cinco minutos después de que el equipo de seguridad llegara al Hospital Welwyn, el resto del equipo de ocho personas, más Ron y el zombie capturado, se reunieron en la clínica de resonancia magnética.

Alec Mercer ya estaba configurando los equipos que procesarían las exploraciones. Dentro de la sala de RM Mira Khan preparaba la zona para recibir primero a Ron, seguido del zombie. Tal como estaba previsto, indujeron a Ron a una Petrificación. Tanto Ron como el zombie habían sido transportados en camillas, vía Leviosa, aunque notablemente con un mayor cuidado cuando movían a Ron.

Malfoy estaba apoyado contra una pared, tenía una pierna doblada sobre esta y su bota dejó una marca negra en la polvorienta pared azul. Sus dedos inútilmente tamborileaban contra la culata de la escopeta. Hermione esperaba sinceramente que se hubiera acordado de ponerle el seguro.

Ella se acercó a Ron, quien estaba cubierto por mantas. Estaba pálido y muy quieto, pero visiblemente respiraba.

\- ¿Ha dicho Padma cuanto tiempo es seguro mantenerlo así? – le susurró a Honoria.

\- Tres horas. – contestó Honoria.

\- Eso debería ser tiempo más que suficiente para llevarlo de vuelta a casa tan pronto como el doctor Mercer realice el escaneo. – dijo Jason Lam. El estudiante de medimagia conjuró un par de tijeras y empezó a cortar la ropa del zombie. Era una tarea difícil, desagradable y pegajosa.

\- Bueno, ese es el plan. – confirmó Richards. Se volvió hacia Elizabeth Kent y Hermione – Estaré en el vestíbulo. Como se ha discutido, os quiero a vosotras dos en el hueco de las escaleras en cada extremo de esta planta. Si algo se mueve, me lo hacéis saber. Si cualquier cosa intenta subir hasta aquí, los mandáis derechos al infierno, ¿entendido? Si salís del hueco de la escalera, no uséis el Incendio o acabareis perseguidas por ardientes piñatas…

Esa imagen requirió un momento de silenciosa contemplación para verdaderamente apreciarla.

\- ¿Qué es una piñata? – preguntó Honoria Cloot.

Hermione se lo explicó.

\- Oh. – susurró Honoria, arrugando la nariz – Bueno, eso no suena nada parecido a un zombie.

En ese momento, Jason Lam había conseguido despegar los pantalones del zombie. El sonido fue casi tan malo como el hedor que le siguió. Aparentemente, el gran cuerpo de la criatura se había escapado de los confines de sus pantalones y se había inflamado alrededor y entre la tela. Retirarla provocó que se desprendieran algunas pequeñas láminas de piel.

\- Guau. Puedo olerlo desde aquí. – les informó Mira Khan, desde el interior de la sala de escaneo.

Mercer salió de la sala de observación para hablar con Jason.

\- Que no se te olvide comprobar si tiene ferromagnéticos. Puede tener piercings que hayan sido cubiertos por la carne inflamada o mutilada. Mientras esperas que Ron termine, vuelve a pasar un detector de metales por el tío enorme. Sólo para asegurarnos por partida doble.

\- Mira este corte de pelo. – dijo Jason – Parece que va al mismo barbero que Richards. Si es militar, no creo que los piercings sean un problema.

Hermione fruncía el ceño hacia la hinchada y supurante parte inferior del torso del zombie.

\- ¿Será eso un problema cuando lo escaneemos? ¿Aparte de dejar la cámara realmente pegajosa?

Mercer se puso sus gafas, dedicándole una mirada más cercana.

\- Nop. Su cabeza está perfectamente intacta. Las lesiones en la mitad inferior parecen un traumatismo de alto impacto. A juzgar por el posicionamiento, probablemente fue atropellado por un coche. ¿Ves aquí? Sus caderas están desalineadas.

\- Ni siquiera puedo ver dónde _están_ sus caderas. – murmuró Hermione.

\- La sala está preparada. – dijo Mira Khan. Tenía el ante brazo tapando sus fosas nasales para combatir el olor – Ya podéis traer a Ron.

\- Muy bien, gente. Todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. – dijo Richards – Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor.

Hermione se dirigió a su final del pasillo. Volvió la cabeza para ver al Vaquero hablando con Malfoy. Richards debía haber desactivado temporalmente su conexión con el sistema de comunicación, ya que Hermione no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, en su debido momento Malfoy levantó las cejas y después la mirada hacia Hermione, desconcertado. Si ella fuera una persona que apostara, pondría dinero a que Richards simplemente estaba amenazando a Malfoy con el desmembramiento y la muerte si intentaba cualquier cosa furtiva.

Preocupantemente, Malfoy le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y un alegre gesto justo antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de la escalera.

* * *

Al final resultó que, Richards había enviado a Malfoy a la azotea.

\- Porque necesitamos un par de ojos ahí arriba, y no se necesita varita para eso. – fue todo lo que dijo el Vaquero, cuando Hermione le cuestionó la decisión.

Tenía _opiniones_ al respecto a esa idea en particular, pero confiaba en que Richards sabía lo que estaba haciendo. En el sistema de comunicación, Mercer estaba hablando con Jason Lam, los dos hombres discutían rápida y silenciosamente términos, funciones y otras cosas que iban más allá del entendimiento de Hermione. En la sala de exploración, Ron ya estaba posicionado sobre la mesa, con la cabeza en una bobina y los audífonos de anulación de sonido en los oídos para protegerlo del fuerte tamborileo del interior del escáner.

\- Informad. – ladró Richards a través de los auriculares.

\- Está tan silencioso como un ratón meando en algodón, señor. – dijo Kent.

Hermione informó lo mismo, aunque con menos talento para un símil. Por un momento, Hermione no pensó que Malfoy fuera a contribuir, pero entonces dijo:

\- Creo que puedo ver mi casa desde aquí.

\- ¿Quieres decir la de Wiltshire? Eso es tener buena vista, Malfoy. – dijo Hermione.

Hermione pensó que podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

\- Una de mis muchas casas, Granger. Tengo una casa aquí en Londres, pero echo de menos la Mansión.

\- Todavía sigue ahí. – dijo Hermione, mientras miraba por la escalera y una vez más tomaba nota de la agradecida recompensa de la nada.

\- Un bien adquirido por el Ministerio, ¿presumo? – preguntó Malfoy – Es un milagro que no se haya desmantelado y vendido, pieza por pieza.

\- Bueno, hubo toda una operación del Departamento de Ley Mágica en enviar a catalogar la extensa colección de juguetitos de Artes Oscuras de tu difunto padre. El equipo desapareció durante tres días y aparecieron, comprensiblemente angustiados, en _Jamaica_. Después de eso, el DLM puso el equivalente a la cinta policial muggle alrededor del lugar hasta poder averiguar qué hacer con ello.

El sistema de comunicación transmitió su risa baja y suave.

\- Escuchar eso es gratificante.

\- A todo el mundo, estamos preparados. – interrumpió Mercer – Comenzando el escaneo ahora.

Elizabeth Kent habló casi al mismo tiempo.

\- Señor, tenemos algo de movimiento en el extremo oeste. Puedo oírlo, pero no puedo ver qué es. Parece que viene de la planta baja, sin embargo. ¿Recibes algo?

A través de su audífono Hermione pudo escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse en algún espacio cavernoso, y pensó que podría haber sido Richards yendo a investigar el hueco de la escalera del vestíbulo.

\- Te tengo. – dijo Richards. Seguido de un hechizo con el que Hermione no estaba familiarizada. Sin embargo, los efectos eran lo único que importaba. Hubo un breve momento de gritos de pánico, un ruido sordo y luego de nuevo la voz de Richards – Gente, el hospital está desierto, pero podemos encontrarnos con algún visitante suelto vagando por los pasillos. Manteneos alerta y bajad la voz un poco, ¿de acuerdo? _No hagáis ruidos fuertes_.

Los restantes cuarenta minutos pasaron sin incidentes y Hermione se sintió aliviada al oír la actualización de Mercer:

\- Hemos terminado con Ron. Richards, a menos que se requiera algo más, a Honoria le gustaría Evaporar a Ron de vuelta a Grimauld Place ahora.

Mira rió entre dientes. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Es Desaparecerse, Doc. Pero sí, Cloot, lleva al chico a casa.

\- Buena suerte a todos. – dijo Honoria, y entonces ella y Ron se fueron.

\- Bien, traed al grandullón. – dijo Mercer.

Sólo la muestra ya era difícil de mover. El hechizo de levitación inicial, lanzado por el doctor Wallen y el profesor Yoshida se estaba agotando, causando que la camilla bajo el zombie cediera ligeramente del inmenso peso de la criatura. En la sala de espera fuera de la habitación de exploración, Mira lanzó de nuevo el Leviosa con el fin de estabilizar la carga, pero entonces comenzó a tener dificultades para alejarse de la camilla, ya que se había adherido a la carne expuesta del zombie. El equipo escuchó por varios minutos la dificultosa respiración de Mira antes de que Mercer hablara.

\- Jason, creo que será mejor que le eches una mano.

Lam, presumiblemente, se unió a la joven medimaga, pero después de unos diez minutos, dijo:

\- Richards, vamos a necesitar a una tercera persona que ayude a Mira a moverse y a colocar la muestra, mientras preparo el escáner.

Richards gruñó su aprobación.

\- Granger, ve. Yo me moveré hasta tu ubicación.

Hermione abrió la pesada puerta de la escalera y suavemente la cerró detrás de ella. Se dirigió velozmente hacia la sala de espera y asistió a Lam y a Mira eliminando la camilla en primer lugar. Eso logró que aún se desprendiera más piel de la muestra, pero no tenía importancia. Entonces, Lam se marchó hacia la sala de escaneo para preparar la mesa y la bobina de la cabeza. Hermione observó lo realmente difícil de manipular que era el gran zombie a través del estrecho pasillo que conducía a la sala de exploración.

\- ¿Jason? – preguntó Mercer - ¿Cuál es la situación?

\- Casi estoy allí. – dijo Lam. Él abrió las puertas dobles por Hermione y Mira, mientras despacio levitaba al zombie hasta la sala.

Una sustancial cantidad de fluido se derramaba del torso de la criatura, creando un desastre viscoso y resbaladizo en el suelo alfombrado. Mira pisó uno de los charcos, haciendo una mueca.

\- Mis zapatillas deportivas. – gimoteó.

\- Espera. – Hermione se detuvo en seco. Fruncía el ceño hacia el zombie.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – susurró Mira. Pero ahora incluso ella podía ver el problema. El zombie se movía, aparentemente convulsionando en plena levitación.

Lam estaba de pie junto a la máquina, observándola.

\- Vamos allá.

\- ¡Jason, quédate donde estás! – le ordenó Hermione - ¡Petrificus!

No funcionó. La Petrificación no era el problema. El zombie se sacudía hacia arriba, mientras que en su mayoría aun permanecía en horizontal. Empezó a tener violentos espasmos, su enorme cuerpo luchaba contra los límites de los hechizos de levitación y petrificación. Más fluidos se escapaban del cuerpo, cayendo al suelo en una viscosa cascada de color amarillo. Fue como tirar del tapón de un barril de cerveza.

\- ¿Qué está pasando ahí? – preguntó Richards.

El abdomen del zombie se distendió hacia arriba; su piel se tensó hasta formar un gran bulto en su barriga. Hubo un siseo de escape de gases internos y entonces algo pequeño se desgarró de su estómago, saliendo disparado hacia el imán de doce toneladas alojado en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. La pequeña cosa evitó incrustarse en la cara de sorpresa de Jason Lam.

 _Clin._

\- ¿Qué demonios… - dijo Jason, mientras se acercaba al objeto, que intentaba desesperadamente introducirse dentro de la máquina.

Mira se dejó caer contra Hermione.

\- Eso ha sido espantoso…

\- ¡Maldita sea, Granger! ¿Qué está pasando? – exigió Richards.

\- Parece que había algo metálico atrapado en el interior del espécimen. Salió en cuanto entraron en la sala de escaneo. Nadie ha resultado herido. – dijo Hermione, con un suspiro de alivio. Se dirigió a Lam – Jason, ¿qué era?

Él estaba escudriñando muy de cerca el objeto en cuestión.

\- No estoy seguro. Parece… ¿algún tipo de aro de metal? ¿Cómo la anilla de un llavero roto? Un…

Eso no significaba nada para Hermione, pero repentinamente Richards empezó a gritarles a todos.

\- ¡Salid de ahí! ¡Corred! ¡Moveos! _¡GRANADA!_

Hermione agarró a Mira y prácticamente la derribó hacia el pasillo.

Mercer gritaba. Richards gritaba.

El mundo explotó.

* * *

 **Referencias:** _Está tan silencioso como un ratón meando en algodón_ es de Heist (2001).


	9. Safe

**¡Holaaaaa!**

 **Como prometí ayer aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, que en mi opinión y hasta la fecha es el mejor. No quiero deciros nada, para que lo disfrutéis en su máxima expresión y no os condicionen mis palabras, eso sí, se mantienen las advertencias del cap anterior.**

 **Por cierto, no puedo responder reviews porque no sé que problemas técnicos está teniendo FF que no me deja ver los comentarios que me mandasteis ayer, me llegan las notificaciones al correo, pero cuando le doy a responder no me lo permite... conspira contra mí...**

 **En fin, ¿Estáis preparados?**

 **Pues allá vamos... ;)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – Safe (A salvo)**

Se escuchaba un "tum-tum", rápido e incesante.

Era exageradamente ruidoso y Hermione deseaba que parara, hasta que se percató de que era el sonido del bombeo de su sangre; que rugía en el interior de sus oídos. Todo lo demás era mudo, como si tuviera unas almohadillas atadas a la cabeza. La sentía tan pesada. No podía moverse, no podía ver, pero eso era porque tenía los ojos cerrados.

Bueno, eso podía ser resuelto con facilidad. Hermione los abrió.

La explosión la había lanzado a una impresionante distancia de la sala de escaneo, casi a mitad del camino de la escalera donde había estado situada minutos antes. Algunas porciones de techo se habían derrumbado sobre el corredor justo en frente de la sala de RM. Los paneles de luz estaban arrancados, de los cuales colgaban cables expuestos, chispeando ocasionalmente. Escuchaba voces que le llegaban a través de su auricular. A penas las oía, pero era una mejora a la sordera de hacía unos segundos. Levantó una temblorosa mano para tocar la humedad de sus oídos. No necesitaba mirar para saber que estaba manchada de sangre.

Mira estaba tendida justo fuera de la sala de escaneo. Hermione reconoció sus zapatillas deportivas azules y rojas.

\- Mira. – jadeó Hermione. Sus llorosos ojos estaban teniendo problemas para enfocar. Los entrecerró, parpadeando para eliminar el polvo, la sangre y los trocitos de zombie. Consiguió enfocar su visión. Reprimió un sollozo cuando observó el fragmento metálico de casi un metro de longitud que casi atravesaba la cabeza de Mira. La medimaga yacía de espaldas. Tenía espasmos en su mano derecha.

¡Estaba viva! Había esperanza. Sí. Mira Khan estaba viva, había esperanza, apenas tenía veintidós años y quería aprender pociones después de la graduación en Medimagia. Su mano se movía y por lo tanto se pondría bien. La llevarían a casa y la curarían.

Hermione se percató que su varita había desaparecido. El pánico tardíamente descendió y otros criterios junto a él. Se observó las piernas viendo como un trozo de acero de diez centímetros observables se había incrustado en uno de los lados de su muslo izquierdo. La tela de los pantalones por debajo de ambas rodillas había sido triturada por la metralla y estaba tumbada en un, cada vez mayor, charco caliente de su propia sangre.

Los mejores planes, en efecto.

Se sentó, gimiendo de dolor y luego comenzó la tarea de buscar su varita. Podía estar en cualquier lugar entre la puerta de la sala de escaneo y donde estaba situada ahora. Sus manos, palpando el suelo en busca de la varita, pronto se llenaron generosamente con su propia sangre, pero un dulce alivio la recorrió cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con la longitud de la conocida y delgada madera. Un breve momento se pasó contemplando si debía o no quitar el trozo de metal de su pierna, pero Hermione pensó en contra de eso. En cambio, se tumbó boca abajo, ahora sollozando abiertamente por la cantidad de dolor que sentía y comenzó a arrastrase hacia Mira. Hermione recorrió aproximadamente unos tres metros, dejando un amplio reguero de sangre detrás de ella, antes de comenzar a marearse. Apoyó la mejilla contra sus antebrazos y se centró en su respiración. Las ganas de vomitar eran fuertes.

Alguien estaba hablando; una voz más familiar que la de todos los demás que en ese momento se disputaban para llamar su atención. La voz estaba tensa, pero muy calmada ante lo que acababa de suceder. Eso estaba absolutamente mal, pensó Hermione. ¿Cómo se atrevía alguien a estar tranquilo?

 _Malfoy._

Su clara y pragmática voz penetró la bruma causada por el choque, la probable conmoción cerebral y la pérdida de sangre. Hermione parpadeó, escuchando embelesada cada silaba pronunciada como si fueran pequeñas boyas de salvamento en un mar de terror y pánico.

\- … dos, tal vez, tres docenas. Ya tenéis unos cuarenta Infectados en el interior del edificio. Voy a cargarme a todos los que pueda desde aquí arriba. Hay otra horda congregándose en una intersección en la siguiente manzana. Es posible que se les haya escapado la explosión inicial, pero definitivamente se han percatado de mi arma de fuego.

\- ¡No te atrevas a dejar de disparar! – rugió Richards - ¡Mantente ahí! Kent, ¿cuántos tienes en tu extremo?

\- ¡Diez, señor! Y cinco antes de estos. ¡Señor, están presionando!

\- ¡Mantenlos a raya tanto tiempo como puedas! Voy a buscar a Mercer y Lam. Vamos a tener que ser rápidos. Una vez que abandone mi posición, subirán por el extremo este del corredor. Granger y…

\- Estoy aquí. – dijo Hermione, débilmente. Y con ello, sintió como si todos sus sentidos repentinamente se hubieran puesto en marcha de nuevo. El mundo volvió a enfocarse. Había destrucción, gritos, armas de fuego y humo.

\- ¡Sí, joder! Es agradable escuchar tu voz, chica. Sólo he estado gritándote durante los últimos veinte minutos. ¡Informa!

\- Mira… - Hermione desvió la mirada hasta Mira. Mirándola _adecuadamente_ , sin que la esperanza nublara su evaluación – Mira está muerta. No puedo ver ni a Lam ni a Mercer.

\- ¿Estás herida?

Hermione sospechaba que se desangraba lentamente hasta la muerte.

\- Algo. Tengo mi varita.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Puedes llegar hasta los chicos? Mercer está bien. Le he dicho que se quede dentro de la sala de observación. Lam dice que está muy mal herido. Tú o Lam podéis sacar a Mercer y los datos de aquí, ¿lo tienes?

\- Sí. – dijo ella – Lo tengo.

Hermione apretó los dientes mientras seguía arrastrándose hacia la sala de exploración. A la distancia, podía ver el aura roja indicadora de varios Reductos lanzados en rápida sucesión. Kent estaba defendiendo la escalera que le había sido asignada. Si la horda conseguía hacerse un hueco, todos estarían muertos en cuestión de minutos.

Llegó hasta la puerta que ahora parecía carbonizada por las fauces del humo. No quedaba nada del espécimen de zombie, pero había un montón de salpicaduras. Y humo. Hermione aspiró una gran bocanada para poder gritar, pero estalló en un ataque de tos. Lo intentó de nuevo.

\- ¡Jason! Jason, ¿puedes oírme?

\- ¡Hermione! – gritó Lam.

\- ¡No puedo llegar hasta él! – dijo Alec Mercer. El neurólogo estaba en la sala de observación adyacente, la pared de cristal entre las dos habitaciones ahora destrozada. Hermione pudo distinguir la parte superior de su cabeza sobre la pared divisora.

\- ¡Alec, no! ¡Quédate donde estás! Iré hasta Jason y después iremos a por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo podía ver a Lam si se ponía de rodillas y esa no era una postura que pudiera mantener durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo. Había quedado atrapado debajo de parte de la mesa de exploración. El problema era que había unas cuantas toneladas de la máquina de RM entre ella y él y ninguno de los dos se encontraba en un estado como para saltar por encima de obstáculos. Tendría que intentar moverlo por arte de magia.

Hermione lanzó un _Leviosa_ y no quedó terriblemente sorprendida cuando el hechizo falló. Podía sentir la fuerza en su interior, pero la liberación y dirección de la magia resultaba imposible. Si Hermione no se equivocaba, ahora sangraba aún más densamente. El equipo era demasiado pesado y no tenía energía para fortalecer el hechizo. Aparición, ¿tal vez? Hermione vaciló. Costaba más magia que la levitación. La probabilidades de despartición eran muy altas. Tal vez con la ayuda de Lam…

Lam debió adivinar lo que ella estaba considerando.

\- Ya me he intentado desaparecer. _No puedo_ … Hermione, por favor ayúdame. Oh Señor, puedo ver _mi interior…_

\- ¡Está bien, Jason! Te pondrás bien. – dijo, intentando sonar tranquilizadora – Estoy yendo hacia ti, ¿de acuerdo? Intentaré aparecerme por ahí.

\- ¡Granger! – la voz de Elizabeth Kent, penetró en el auricular de Hermione - ¡Han abierto una brecha! Alrededor de unos diez o así, están llegando a tu posición. ¡Estoy controlando lo que puedo, pero estad preparados! ¡Están casi allí! Richards, ¿me copias? ¡Richards!

De hecho, la pequeña horda llegó en el momento que Kent concluyó la advertencia.

Ella escuchó maldecir a Mercer y después lo escuchó disparar un arma. Obviamente, Richards había proporcionado al neurólogo un arma algo menos engorrosa que una escopeta. Y gracias a Dios por ello, porque ahora los zombies se estaban movilizando hacia la sala de observación.

\- ¡Hermione, mira hacia afuera! – gritó Lam, señalando la puerta. Empezó a disparar hechizos, algunos de ellos sobrevolando peligrosamente sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

Había tres zombies y aún más en el pasillo. Algunos de los hechizos de Lam hicieron contacto y varias cabezas explotaron. Hermione se arrastró detrás de una mesa volcada y se unió al lanzamiento de hechizos. Hubo un breve respiro porque algunas de las criaturas se sintieron atraídas por el arma mucho más ruidosa de Mercer y descendieron hasta la sala contigua. Alarmantemente, Mercer escogió ese momento para detener los disparos. A través del auricular, lo escuchó murmurar.

\- Oh, Dios. – dijo Hermione. Desde su ángulo de visión, sólo podía distinguir los zombies más altos sobre la pared divisora. Hermione levantó un tembloroso brazo, apuntó y comenzó a disparar para ayudar a Mercer. Pronto se le unió el propio Mercer, que había vuelto a entrar en batalla después de, presumiblemente, parar a recargar el arma.

Lam dejó escapar un espeluznante aullido.

Como realmente desde allí no podía verlo, Hermione tuvo que abandonar su escondite detrás de la mesa y avanzar cerca de la colapsada máquina de RM. Vio a una niña pequeña – una de los Infectados – desgarrando el torso herido del estudiante de medicina. El brazo derecho y el pecho de Lam estaban inmovilizados bajo la maquinaria. Sus piernas pataleaban y golpeaban en un inútil intento por desprenderse del pequeño zombie. Metía la mano en él como un conejo excavaba su madriguera, sacando vísceras y metiendo su cara empapada en sangre en la herida abierta para alimentarse.

\- ¡Tu varita, Jason! ¡Úsala! – gritó Hermione. Disparó varias veces alrededor de la máquina de RM con mano violentamente temblorosa y falló. La pequeña criatura se volteó y siseó antes de empezar a arrastrar los pies por el suelo hasta ella. Hermione lanzó velozmente el hechizo motosierra de Harry y cerró los ojos mientras el pequeño zombie era partido por la mitad, diagonalmente, cayendo en dos piezas a ambos lados de ella, con trenzas y todo.

Lam ahora hacia ruidos bajos, maullidos. Parecía como si estuviera intentando recomponer sus intestinos. Localizó su varita en medio de sus entrañas derramadas y la cogió. Más zombies atravesaron la puerta, de algunos meses de edad– más lentos y perezosos. Otros eran muertos recientes, mucho más veloces.

\- Granger, estoy cerca de allí. – dijo Richards a través del audífono - ¡Mantén vivo a Mercer, me oyes!

Hermione se apoyó contra la máquina y sujetando la varita con las dos manos, atacó lo que salía del umbral. Usó todos los convenientes hechizos que conocía y algunas novedosas combinaciones. Algunas funcionaban mejor que otras.

\- Alec… - dijo entre dientes, con la esperanza de que Mercer pudiera oírla. No tenía fuerzas para gritar.

Pero él si la escuchó.

\- Coge al chico primero, ¿me oyes? – respondió Mercer.

\- ¡No vas a hacer tal cosa! – interrumpió Richards – Lam es… ¿viable?

Hermione no necesitaba verlo. Podía escuchar los terribles ruidos que el joven hacía.

\- No.

\- Entonces ve hacia el Doctor. – le ordenó Richards.

Le echó una mirada a Lam y vio que ahora tenía un firme control sobre su varita y que había cerrado los ojos. En ese momento, un pequeño grupo de zombies se precipitaron hacia la puerta, causando un pequeño embotellamiento mientras dos de los más pequeños se colaban en el interior lanzándose sobre el objetivo más cercano; Lam. Intentó volatilizarlos, pero falló a corta distancia.

Hermione comenzó a disparar a las demás criaturas. Una de ellas consiguió agarrar su pie y arrastrarla, pero logró propinarle una patada con la pierna sana.

\- ¡Richards! ¡Creo que Jason intenta desaparecerse!

\- ¡No! Lam, si lo haces, llevaras a esos hijos de puta contigo de vuelta a casa. _No lo hagas, hijo._

\- Qu-que te jo-jodan. – dijo Lam, con voz temblorosa. Los zombies que lo atacaban se centraron totalmente en consumir lo que se derramaba de él. Hermione ahora confiaba menos en la exactitud de sus hechizos más complejos, debido a su mermada fuerza. Golpeó a uno de ellos con un Petrificus al mismo tiempo que el aire alrededor de Lam empezaba a brillar débilmente; los inicios de una imprecisa desaparición.

\- Lo está intentando. – dijo Hermione. Las lágrimas atravesaron la sangre y la suciedad de su cara – Oh, Jason…

\- ¡Granger, acaba con él! – rugió Richards - ¡Acaba con él _ahora_! – no había duda del significado.

\- ¡No te atrevas! – gritó Mercer, a través de los disparos.

\- Granger, maldita sea. _¡HAZLO AHORA!_

Ella no iba a sobrevivir. Hermione lo sabía. Richards tendría que ser el que llegara hasta Mercer y lo llevara a casa, pero Hermione haría lo que pudiera para asegurarse que el científico se mantuviera con vida, junto con todos los demás y volvieran a Grimauld Place. Abandonó la defensa de la puerta y volvió la varita contra Jason Lam.

Él la miraba mientras era devorado vivo, agónicamente, aterrado. Hermione lloraba. No podía salvarlo, pero podía ayudarlo.

\- Av…avada Kedavra. – dijo. Y luego repitió la misma Imperdonable tres veces más. No funcionaba.

Con un grito derrotado, sacudiendo violentamente el brazo cayó. Hubo un borroso movimiento en la puerta y ella medio levantó la varita de nuevo. Pero no era un zombie. Draco Malfoy se acuclilló junto a ella, con sus ojos grises profundos y feroces en su pálido rostro.

Estaba tan asombrada de verlo ahí que dudaba que fuera real. Alzó su mano, con torpeza. Su varita aun apretada débilmente en el interior. Y restregó sus sangrientos nudillos contra sus ojos para comprobar que no era más que un producto de su imaginación.

Malfoy agarró su muñeca que sostenía la varita y apuntó hacia Lam.

\- Una vez más, Granger. Con sentimiento.

\- _Avada Kedavra. –_ susurró y fue como abrir un grifo de agua a toda potencia. Podía sentir la fuerza de la magia prestada de Malfoy fluyendo a través de su brazo, como una inyección de energía eléctrica. La magia era toda de él, su brazo y varita eran meros conductos. La sensación era extraordinaria, culminando con la sensación de un agudo hormigueo en la punta de los dedos. Ella lo miró, parpadeando de manera asombrada.

La maldición golpeó a Jason Lam en el pecho. Muriendo en el acto.

Hermione se desplomó. Observaba lo que pasaba a través de los ojos entrecerrados. Vio a Malfoy levantarse, vio sus pies calzados con botas caminando a poca distancia de ella antes de que comenzara el atronador ruido de la escopeta. Cuatro, cinco… seis disparos seguidos. Recargó, vació y volvió a cargar de nuevo antes de agacharse junto a ella de nuevo. Se había quitado los guantes. Ella sintió sus cálidos dedos apretándose contra el sitio donde latía su pulso en el cuello. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se percató que todo se había oscurecido bastante. Malfoy puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Mercer, ¿puedes oírme? He disparado a todas las luces. Parecen moverse más lentamente en las sombras. Supuse que en la oscuridad no serían capaces de encontrarnos si no pueden vernos.

\- Te oigo, Luthor. Buena jugada.

\- Estamos yendo hacia ti. Estate quieto. No dispares más. En el último conteo, creo que había ocho de esos en esa habitación contigo.

Malfoy volvió su atención a Hermione.

\- Sé que dolerá, pero necesito que estés quieta. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Ella asintió contra su hombro.

\- Buena chica. Allá vamos.

Oh, Dios, dolía como un Cruciatus concentrado. Hermione se mordió el puño para evitar gritar cuando él la levantó.

Malfoy la cargó con facilidad, colgando la escopeta en su cadera. Se dirigió con gran cuidado a la sala de observación. Era imposible esquivar todos los cristales rotos del suelo, pero afortunadamente el sistema de ventilación del hospital proporcionaba un monótono y sustancial zumbido. Los ojos de Hermione para ese entonces se había adaptado a la oscuridad, logrando incluso a poder distinguir las siluetas de las criaturas. Como había dicho Malfoy, no les iba tan bien en la oscuridad, tropezando entre sí y moviéndose con menos efecto aún.

Efectivamente, había ocho zombies en la sala de observación, a pocos metros de donde estaba un estático y afectado Mercer. El problema era que ellos estaban parados en medio de Mercer, Malfoy y Hermione.

\- El disco de datos, – susurró el neurólogo, señalando con el dedo – está en el equipo de la derecha.

Malfoy se acercó cautelosamente al ordenador y extrajo el disco. La bandeja del disco hizo un corto sonido que causó que todos los zombies de la habitación se lanzaran hacia la mesa de ordenadores. Los movimientos de las criaturas hicieron el suficiente ruido como para enmascarar los pasos de Malfoy mientras rápidamente se apartaba hacia un rincón de la sala.

Sin embargo, aún no había una ruta clara hacia Mercer.

\- Granger, – susurró Malfoy – mira hacia arriba. ¿Puedes ver a Mercer?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Esto va a ser una Desaparición de dos. Iremos hasta allí, lo agarrarás y saldremos de aquí. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Hermione se desvanecía y ella misma lo sabía. Ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. La mitad inferior de la ropa de Malfoy estaba empapada con su sangre. Por lo que colocó su varita en el pecho del rubio.

\- No. Os despartiré. Vas a tener que hacerlo tú.

Realmente no tenía sentido preocuparse porque fuera a hacerle daño al equipo ahora. Era confiar en él y posiblemente morir o no confiar en él y probablemente morir. Y también tenía puesta la vida de Mercer en la balanza. Curiosamente, de la misma manera vacilante que al dejar su celda de Azkaban, Malfoy no hizo inmediatamente nada con su varita además de simplemente sostenerla.

Ella intentó incitarlo a la acción.

\- Hagas lo que hagas, por favor, no dejes a Mercer aquí. Es demasiado valioso.

\- No sé nada sobre eso. – dijo arrastrando las palabras – Pero es un _terrible_ tirador.

Hermione sonrió. No importaba porque el lugar estaba oscuro y él no podría ver su rostro ni sus delirios. Recordó lo que Scrimgeour había dicho sobre que ella era insustituible. No estaba de acuerdo con él.

\- No podemos reemplazarlo.

\- ¿Y podemos reemplazarte a ti? – preguntó Malfoy.

Ella suspiró. Ahora sentía sus manos y pies como si estuvieran hechos de hielo. No sentía nada ahí. Hermione asintió, chocando la cabeza con la barbilla del rubio.

\- Hay muchos más como yo. _Soldados._

\- No. Nadie como tú, sangre sucia. – murmuró Malfoy, contra el nacimiento de su pelo.

\- Confío en ti. – susurró de manera pastosa, palmeando débilmente su pecho – No hagas que me arrepienta.

Él era cálido, maravillosamente cálido. Le encantaría dormirse en ese momento y no tener que soportar la demencia que acababa de presenciar al sacrificar a un colega, ni el tener que jugar al asesino a oscuras con ocho zombies, un ex terrorista y un neurólogo con pistola.

El ultimo pensamiento coherente de Hermione fue que si Malfoy los llevaba de vuelta a casa de una sola pieza, lo menos que podría hacer por él era proporcionarle una navaja de afeitar para que pudiera mantener un afeitado decente.

Su barba rascaba.


	10. Suspicion

**¡Holaaaaaaaaa, al fin he podido leer vuestros comentarios!**

 **¿** **Qué tal estáis amorees? Yo estupendamente, esta semana es la fiesta mayor de mi pueblo y me lo estoy pasando teta ^^ Así que siento haber estado unos días sin actualizar, pero bueno, ¿me perdonáis verdad? Además, este finde subiré el siguiente cap porque la semana que viene tengo que entregar varios trabajos y voy a estar más ocupadilla...**

 **Y sin más dilación...**

 **¡A leer!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Suspicion (Sospecha)**

Hermione abrió los ojos.

Encima de ella estaba el techo. Despintados trozos de cemento con los conductos de ventilación y cables expuestos, ya que no habían tenido la intención de ganar ningún premio en diseño de interiores cuando se erigieron los adicionales sótanos de Grimauld Place. Sintió el ritmo de los sonidos cercanos y el familiar zumbido de la maquinaria médica, al igual que el olor del estéril antiséptico. Hermione flexionó la mano izquierda y, después, la derecha, sintiendo la rigidez de la cinta que sostenía la cánula en su lugar en esta última. Era más complicado mover las piernas, lastradas por una generosa cantidad de mantas.

Oh, Dios. Sus piernas todavía estaban… bueno, _ahí_.

Una pesada y medida parte de su cerebro había trabajado con esmero en las profundidades, incluso cuando el infierno se desató completamente, había registrado la posibilidad de perder las piernas debido a las heridas de la metralla.

Heridas de metralla causadas por… por…

La información estaba ahí, uniéndose lentamente.

 _Por la explosión de la granada que se presentó desde el interior del zombie que habían tenido la intención de examinar mediante la máquina de resonancia magnética._

Ahora estaba de vuelta en Grimauld Place, estaba en una cama de hospital en una de las celdas de contención del sótano. Eso era fácil de asimilar. El resto era… el resto podía esperar. Volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha, desde donde escuchaba un suave ronquido.

Felicidad; una explosión brillante y espumosa se disparó dentro de ella mientras observaba a un durmiente Harry. Estaba sentado en una silla con la barbilla cayéndole contra el pecho. Por un momento, se lo quedó mirando, absorbiendo su bendita visión. Harry, con una camisa limpia, pero arrugada y unos vaqueros desgastados. La única notable diferencia en él era que se había afeitado. Parecía terriblemente joven sin barba. A veces, Hermione se preguntaba si se la dejaba crecer por esa misma razón.

\- Harry. – dijo. No salió ninguna voz, sólo un ronco susurro, no obstante, él se despertó dando un pequeño salto.

Arrastró la silla hacia la cama, se quitó las gafas para frotarse los somnolientos ojos antes de volvérselas a poner y mirarla atentamente.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Como si pudiera dar piruetas de alegría. – contestó ella, sonriendo. Intentó incorporarse. Pero Harry la empujó hacia abajo – ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Acuéstate. – le dijo – Deberías estar recuperándote.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

\- Casi cinco días.

\- Merlín. ¿Tanto?

\- Hermione, estuviste a punto de _morir_. Llegué hace tres días. Basta con decir que la casa estaba en un estado agitado.

La felicidad se evaporó, arrastrada por el vacío de los recuerdos. Sin embargo, el espacio que dejó se llenó con Mira Khan y Jason Lam en los cerrados ojos de Hermione. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Harry parecía comprenderlo. Él apretó su mano, procurando no mover la cánula.

\- No fue tu culpa.

\- Lo sé.

\- Ajá. – dijo él, con un medio resoplido – Que lo sepas y que lo _sientas_ son dos cosas muy distintas. Repito, no fue tu culpa.

\- ¿Qué hay de Richards y Kent? Perdimos el contacto con ellos. ¿Y cómo está Ron?

\- Están todos bien. Kent se desapareció de vuelta primero. El Vaquero llegó a la sala de RM para encontraros a ti y a Mercer, pero Malfoy ya había conseguido sacaros a ambos en ese entonces.

Prácticamente se desinfló del alivio.

\- ¿Así que Mercer y Malfoy volvieron de una sola pieza?

\- Bueno, técnicamente dos piezas. – confirmó Harry – Lo que es un alivio teniendo en cuenta los riesgos de Desaparecerse cuando un tercio de la carga está inconsciente, la otra es un muggle y se está usando la varita de otra persona. Hablando de eso…

Harry metió la mano en la funda para varitas y sacó la de Hermione, que se encontraba contra la suya propia. Se la colocó en la mano izquierda.

\- Creo que esto te pertenece.

Hermione bajó la mirada hasta ella y luego de vuelta a Harry. No sabía que decir. Tampoco Harry, al parecer. Él tomó aire audiblemente, antes de hablar.

\- Pocas cosas logran sorprenderme ya. Que Malfoy realmente hiciera lo que hizo es _muy_ sorprendente.

\- Esperabas que saliera corriendo. – no era una pregunta.

Harry asintió.

\- ¿Tú no? Francamente, he estado esperando que saliera corriendo desde el momento que llegó aquí.

Sinceramente, no sabía que esperaba. En cualquier caso, el sentido común evidentemente prevalecía. No necesitaba nada como epifanías morales, expiaciones ni nada tan cliché como eso. ¿Quizás está vez Malfoy simplemente había decidido apostar por el caballo ganador? La luz iluminó tal promesa. Más que cualquier incertidumbre o cualquier plan de escape tenían que ofrecer.

\- ¿Qué pasó en Taransay? – preguntó Hermione a Harry – Enviamos lechuzas. Todas volvieron con las cartas sin leer.

Harry se sentó pesadamente en la silla.

\- Esa es una conversación que tenemos que tener con Scrimgeour presente. Y, tal vez, Mercer también. – él le dirigió una mirada de reproche cuando abrió la boca para protestar – Créeme. Ellos me ayudaran a explicártelo mejor que de la manera que se lo he contado a ellos la primera vez. Hay bastante que contar. Por ahora, todo lo que jodidamente importa es que los Weasley están a salvo, al igual que tú. Oh, y Ginny está aquí.

Eso explicaba la falta de barba, entonces.

\- ¡Ginny! ¡Me muero por verla! – Hermione balanceó las piernas hacia uno de los lados de la cama, pero ni siquiera llegó tan lejos. El esfuerzo requerido simplemente para desplazar las gruesas mantas la dejó mareada – Oh. – exclamó, viendo como unas negras manchas comenzaban a oscurecer su visión. Sintió las manos de Harry sobre sus hombros y, después, no sintió absolutamente nada.

Cuando Hermione recuperó la consciencia por segunda vez en ese día, abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Padma Patil mirándola; sus oscuros ojos almendrados la miraban con reproche. Aunque parecía que no estaba enfadada con Hermione, exactamente.

\- Dije que no se sobre-esforzará, Harry. – lo amonestó Padma.

\- Lo siento. – respondió Harry. Revoloteaba la puerta, con semblante lastimero.

Hermione se lamió los labios. La boca le sabía a fibra de algodón. Una pajita articulada se posó suavemente en el borde de sus labios y ella con agradecimiento absorbió la fresca agua que le ofrecía Padma.

\- Gracias. – le dijo, con un suspiro – No culpes a Harry. Ha sido culpa mía. Quería ver a Ginny.

\- Y Ginny quiere verte a ti, – le aseguró Padma – pero viendo que recientemente te he puesto dos litros de sangre, preferiría que te quedaras en cama un tiempo.

\- ¿Tan malo ha sido?

Padma arqueó una ceja. Sin pronunciar palabra, se dirigió hacia un mueble de cajones metálicos en una de las esquinas de la sala y sacó una bolsa de plástico pequeña, con cierre de cremallera. En el interior Hermione reconoció el _ema_ que el profesor Yoshida le había dado para asumir la misión Welwyn. La madera de un color amarillo claro estaba teñida de un sucio marrón de lo que Hermione supuso era su sangre. Apenas a un lado del centro de la placa había un agujero del tamaño de un tapón de botella. Padma metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio y sacó un tornillo de acero desconcertantemente grande.

\- Me tomé la libertad de limpiar esto para ti. – dijo Padma. Deslizó el tornillo en el agujero en mitad del _ema._ Se introdujo fácilmente hasta la cabeza – Gracias a este pequeño trozo de madera, esta monstruosidad de tornillo solamente logró un pequeño corte en tu arteria femoral, por eso Malfoy estaba prácticamente bañado en tu sangre cuando te dejó en la mesa de operaciones. Unos centímetros más y… - Padma parpadeó rápidamente, con los ojos demasiado brillantes. Le sonrió suavemente a Hermione.

Padma _nunca_ lloraba. Probablemente nadie, excepto, obviamente, su difunta gemela, Parvati, podría recordar haber visto a la formidable ex Ravenclaw derramando ni una lágrima. Padma era tan estoica como Parvati sentimental. Hermione salvó el orgullo de su amiga cambiando rápidamente de tema.

\- ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

\- Lo he puesto a trabajar en el laboratorio. Es hilarante. Bueno, tanto como cualquier cosa puede serlo en este momento. Ha estado _en flagrante delito_ con nuestro telescopio electrónico desde que le informamos de que teníamos uno. Malfoy está muy dispuesto a compartir, pero domesticado o no, nadie se ha arriesgado lo suficiente como para a estar a menos de tres metros de él.

Desde la puerta, Harry resopló.

\- No necesitas preguntar por qué. Alerta permanente, como Moody solía decir.

Hermione tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Incluso en los momentos que pensaba que podía leer a Malfoy, siempre había algo _más_ detrás de sus ojos que le ponía nerviosa. Era como un lobo en cautividad que Hermione había visto una vez en un documental de la BBC. El criador del animal lo había criado desde que era un cachorro. Jugaba, perseguía, le encantaba que le rascaran la barriga e incluso te hacia caso, pero Dios no permitiera que intentaras llevarte algo de lo que había cogido o estaba comiendo. Había una fiereza que era parte del animal que ninguna domesticación a corto plazo eliminaría. Malfoy era así; como un lobo cautivo.

\- Ya puedes irte, Harry. Voy a comprobar los puntos de Hermione. – dijo Padma mientras se ponía un par de guantes de látex y empezaba a revisar un corte cerca de la sien de la castaña – Estoy segura de que vi a Ginny ayudando a Honoria en el jardín.

\- ¿Te refieres a nuestro jardín de _arcilla_? – dijo Hermione – Scrimgeour dijo que probablemente la única cosa que crecería ahí era una urna.

\- Mira nunca se rindió en el cultivo de Matalobos para Wallen. – dijo Padma en voz baja – Por lo tanto, vamos a seguir intentándolo.

Harry obedientemente se marchó. Hermione se quedó en un reflexivo silencio mientras Padma terminaba de aplicarle un ungüento sanador de fabricación casera que había hecho Yoshida en el corte antes de ponerle un limpio vendaje de mariposa. Hizo a un lado las mantas para comprobar la herida en el muslo de Hermione, que declaró que se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente.

\- Te garantizo que soy muy buena cosiendo a la gente, pero me temo que ese corte en la frente te dejará cicatriz. No mucho, pero se verá ligeramente.

Hermione tentativamente se tocó el corte e inmediatamente después se sintió culpable de hacerlo.

Padma debió haber captado la expresión de su cara. Chasqueó la lengua.

\- Tienes _derecho_ a preocuparte, Hermione.

\- Hay otras cosas más urgentes por las que afligirse que una cicatriz.

Padma sacudió la cabeza.

\- No tiene por qué ser una cosa o la otra. Tienes derecho a reconocer lo jodida que has estado los últimos cinco días. Con nuevas cicatrices incluidas.

Hermione estaba impresionada. Padma nunca decía palabras malsonantes.

\- ¿Al menos hemos obtenido los datos que necesitábamos?

Ante eso, Padma se iluminó.

\- De hecho, sí. No toda la misión fue en vano. Mercer ha estado observando los datos desde que llegasteis. Algo es algo, dijo. Enviamos muestras a los colegas del Vaquero para que la gente de los Estados le echara un vistazo.

\- ¿Y sabemos porque el espécimen tenía una jodida granada en el estómago?

\- No tengo ni idea. – confesó Padma – Harry intentó preguntarle al Vaquero, pero hasta el momento Richards ha guardado silencio.

Era evidente que el agente Richards era el hombre que tenía la mayor parte de las respuestas que Hermione buscaba. Tal vez había otra manera más fácil.

\- Necesito ver a Scrimgeour. – le dijo Hermione a Padma.

Padma resopló.

\- Ponte a la cola. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, por lo menos. Actualmente no tiene permitido salir de la cama.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está enfermo?

\- No, él es RH negativo, justo como _tú_. Y debido a que tiene tres veces nuestra edad, no se recupera tan rápido de la donación de varias bolsas de sangre durante los últimos días. Así que por el amor a Merlín, túmbate, descansa, saca el máximo provecho de su generoso regalo y recupérate.

Ese fue un argumento mucho más persuasivo.

* * *

Richards encontró a Harry en el jardín. El antiguo héroe del mundo mágico británico le sonreía beatíficamente a la hermana pequeña de Ronald Weasley; una descarada pelirroja que Richards le había tomado inmediatamente el gusto momentos después de que se la presentaran. Le recordaba a su hija menor.

Ginny Weasley, ayudada por Honoria Cloot, intentaba clavar una paleta en el compacto suelo. Las mujeres tenían unos cuantos paquetes de semillas para sembrar y parecían delirantemente optimistas sobre las perspectivas.

\- Pásame la regadera, ¿quieres, Harry?

Potter hizo lo que se le pidió (Richards no tenía ninguna duda de que probablemente hacia la mayoría de cosas que la señorita Weasley se dignaba a pedirle) y el pequeño grupo de adultos observó el agua que Ginny vertía en el abrevadero para flores sin que fuera absorbida por el congestionado suelo arcilloso.

\- Hmm. – murmuró Ginny. Sin embargo, no iba a frustrarse - ¿Tal vez podríamos hacer algunos agujeros para que se filtrara el agua en el interior?

Richards ya se había demorado suficiente.

\- Potter, ven conmigo.

Harry Potter hubiera preferido quedarse al sol con su novia que había traído de Taransay, pero reconoció el tono de Richards.

Los dos hombres se limpiaron los pies en el rellano antes de volver a entrar en la casa. Richards dirigó a Harry por las escaleras, haciendo una pausa en el camino para inclinar su sombrero a modo de saludo a la viróloga, Kate McAlister, antes de seguir hasta la oficina de Scrimgeour.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de Harry.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

\- Esto. – dijo Richards. Se acercó hacia la esquina de la habitación que albergaba el gran armario, de donde había salido la Remington 870 de Malfoy. Sacó una llave colgada de una cadena de oro que tenía en el cuello y abrió la puerta del armario lo suficiente como para que entrara una persona.

Procedió a dar un paso al interior.

Un momento después, se encendió una luz y un sorprendió Harry se unió a él en lo que parecía ser una bóveda de almacenamiento de munición. Harry se quedó boquiabierto durante un minuto o dos. Había mucho más que escopetas. Había una gran variedad de pistolas semiautomáticas y rifles, todo tipo de trajes blindados que parecían de los escuadrones antidisturbios, máscaras de gas y bidones de lo que Harry podía suponer era algún tipo de gas para dispersar multitudes.

Richards se agachó para sacar una gran caja negra de debajo de un estante. La abrió y dio un paso atrás, permitiéndole a Harry ver el interior. Harry se encontró contemplando las hileras de granadas de mano embebidas por una espuma hecha a medida. Había cuatro filas que contenían cinco granadas cada una.

Sólo que…

Harry se acuclilló para tener una visión más cercana.

\- La lista de artefactos que traje conmigo cuando llegué a Londres indica que teníamos veinte granadas de fragmentación M67 individuales. – dijo el Vaquero.

\- Falta una. – concluyó Harry. Frunció el ceño hacia Richards - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que había un maldito arsenal en la casa durante todo este tiempo?

Richards esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Estos suministros están aquí por una conocida necesidad y lo más importante, es la necesidad de _utilizar_ esos fundamentos.

\- ¿Pero Scrimgeour lo sabía?

\- Él fue quien insistió en que había que traerlos.

El asombro de Harry se registró claramente en su rostro.

Richards suspiró.

\- Entiendo que las armas muggles no tengan casi nada de popularidad entre muchos de los magos británicos.

\- Comprensiblemente. – dijo Harry, con un poco de rabia – La mayoría cree que las varitas son una opción mucho más civilizada.

La mirada que le devolvió el Vaquero era afilada.

\- Una varita puede destripar tan bien como una granada de mano, pero si es la muerte y las heridas son lo que quieres, no hay nada más inmejorable que la precisión de una varita. Lanzas una granada, esperando lo mejor. O lo peor, en este caso. Tal vez toca que un montón de gente caiga a sus pies o tal vez simplemente la cabeza de alguien. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso no haga nada de eso. Pero cuando lanzas un Laceratus, por ejemplo, el objetivo es… simplemente ese. – Richards deslizó la mano por el abdomen de Harry, sólo rozando su camisa – Lo que quieres _hacer_ es abrir a alguien en canal. Sin estupideces. Así que no digas que las armas son más brutales. Simplemente dejan más variables desconocidas.

Aún en cuclillas, Harry contempló la caja de granadas.

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que alguien robó una de estas granadas y la metió en el interior del zombie que explotó sobre Jason, Mira y Hermione? ¿Te das cuenta cómo suena eso? Es una locura. Es un _sabotaje._

La mirada de Richards era ahora penetrante.

\- No lo estoy sugiriendo, hijo. Te estoy diciendo qué es lo que ha pasado.

Harry se puso en pie, con una expresión de dolorosa incredulidad en el rostro.

\- No. ¡No puede ser alguien de esta casa! ¿Quién más tiene acceso a esta sala? – miró fijamente la cadena alrededor del cuello de Richards – A parte de ti.

\- Scrimgeour, la agente Kent y yo.

\- Fantástico. – murmuró Harry – ¡Como si la perspectiva de que hubiera un segundo conspirador y asesino entre nosotros no fuera nauseabunda, me entero de que nuestros principales sospechosos son el personal de seguridad que está destinado a protegernos en primer lugar!

\- Te ampliaré el grupo de sospechosos, si te hace sentir mejor. – dijo Richards – El día de la misión, cinco personas se encontraron dentro de la sala en algún momento; Scrimgeour, la agente Kent, el doctor Mercer, Draco Malfoy y yo.

La boca de Harry se abrió ligeramente.

\- En el nombre de Godric Gryffindor, ¿qué estaba haciendo Draco Malfoy en nuestra cámara de munición?

\- El consenso en el grupo fue que a Malfoy no se le permitiría llevar varita. Le dimos una escopeta en su lugar…

\- Porque las escopetas son _menos precisas_ a la hora de causar la muerte. – lo interrumpió Harry, con sequedad.

\- … y un adecuado equipo de protección. – continuó Richards, imperturbable – Estuvo aquí con Alec Mercer durante unos diez minutos. Supervisado por la agente Kent, por supuesto.

\- ¿Mercer también obtuvo una escopeta? – preguntó Harry, ligeramente incrédulo de nuevo.

Esto parecía divertir levemente a Richards.

\- No, pero no fue por no pedirla. Decidimos que para el buen doctor era mejor algo más pequeño.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo.

\- ¿Sabe Scrimgeour que falta una granada?

\- Sí, pero esto queda entre tú y yo. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es que se filtren estas palabras y que la sospecha empiece a extenderse sin control. Acabamos de perder a dos personas. Si la moral decae un poco más, tendremos problemas.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Sólo soy una persona, Potter. Necesito un par de adicionales ojos y oídos. Especialmente ojos que no estén ocupados observando las placas de Petri y tubos de ensayo. Y necesito que mantengas un ojo sobre Granger.

\- ¡No es posible que Hermione tenga nada que ver con esto! ¡Casi muere en esta misión!

\- Puede que no tenga nada que ver con el sabotaje, - dijo el Vaquero – pero va a trabajar estrechamente con _Malfoy_ , ¿no?

\- Sigo pensando que fue un error traerlo aquí. – dijo Harry, con una oscura expresión.

\- Podrías tener razón. – le concedió Richards – Lo que me lleva a esto; tu creciste con el chico, ¿no? ¿Cómo era entonces?

Harry esbozó un sonido para expresar su disgusto.

\- Era un bastardo consentido e intolerante. Al igual que su padre.

\- ¿Es realmente como el señor Malfoy? – preguntó Richards – Verás, he visto en su expediente y en todas sus cuentas, y llevaba una vida muy privilegiada hasta graduarse en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y?

\- Por lo que cuando lo miro, no veo una historia de riquezas y privilegios. Veo pragmatismo. Veo a un hombre jugando una larga partida. Veo paciencia. Y no me gusta porque no cuadra con lo que he leído en su archivo.

Parecía que Harry iba a proporcionarle unos insultos más específicos para Malfoy en respuesta, pero entonces pareció considerar adecuadamente lo que Richards le estaba pidiendo.

\- A ver… cuatro años en busca y captura y después seis años en régimen de aislamiento. – Harry se encogió de hombros – Creo que es tu respuesta.

\- Sufrimiento. – postuló Richards. Acariciándose la barbilla.

Harry asintió.

\- No hay nada como un prolongado combate de sufrimiento para poner las cosas en perspectiva.

\- Hmm. Eso es lo que me temía. ¿De qué tipo de perspectiva estamos hablando? ¿Qué le importa a alguien que lo haya tenido todo y después lo perdiera?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Todavía no estoy seguro, pero algo se no escapa. Algunos aspectos de su motivación para ayudarnos que no puedo explicar. Pero me pondré a trabajar en ello. – Richards llevó a Harry hasta la puerta. Se detuvieron justo en el umbral – Oh, y Potter, una cosa más. Si alguna vez vuelves a salir de esta casa sin el permiso, ya sea, de Scrimgeour o mío, te trataré como el desertor que eres. Y de dónde soy, _disparamos_ a los desertores. Todos nosotros tenemos familia ahí fuera. Y ninguno de nosotros nos damos el lujo de salir en misiones personales cuando nos da la gana. No tienes derecho a un trato especial sólo porque te las arreglaste para acabar con vuestro Señor Oscuro, una vez. ¿Me has entendido, hijo?

Harry se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, su turbulenta mirada fija en algún punto a la izquierda de la cabeza del Vaquero.

\- Debería haber estado aquí para esa misión a Welwyn…

\- Sí, deberías. Pero entonces tal vez estarías muerto como Khan y Lam. Por si sirve de algo, me alegra que no fueras. Tenemos una casa llena de inquietos científicos, dos agentes del gobierno agotados, un supuesto genio ex convicto que juega a los héroes cuando no juega a juegos mentales, un Ministro de magia actualmente fuera de servicio… y a ti.

\- ¿Y yo qué soy?

\- Tú, Potter, eres un vivo recordatorio de que se puede triunfar sobre obstáculos insuperables. Necesitamos eso en estos momentos.

* * *

 **Así que ya sabemos como co** fue a parar una granada a la panza del zombie gigante. Ahora la pregunta es ¿quién ha sido el valiente? ¿Creéis que Draco es el culpable como sospecha el Vaquero? Esto se complica... y más que se va a complicar aún... animalicos, vais a sufrir xD**

 **¡Nos vemos este sábado o domingo!**

 **¡Besoteees!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Guest:** ¡Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia! Y como aquel que dice; esto todavía ni ha comenzado, así que a prepararse mentalmente para lo que viene... ¡Gracias y un abrazo!

 **Carmen:** ¡Holaaaaaa! JAJAJAJ me hacen mucha gracia tus comentarios porque me transmites tu entusiasmo por la historia y es genial. Tienes razón que el aire huele un poco a Dramione, pero la historia todavía ni ha comenzado, así que prepárate jojojojo ;) ¡Gracias y un abrazoooo!

 **SALESIA:** ¡Holaaaa cielooo! Todos lo comentarios han llegado sin problema, finalmente, pero esos días que iba mal, no me llegaban ni la mitad de las notificaciones de los comentarios y no podía leerlos enteros, además, como los tuyos suelen ser tan largos en el correo que me mandaban hay un momento donde el comentario se corta y te dice que si quieres seguir leyendo el contenido vayas a la pagina de FF a hacerlo... y no podía y me estresaba jajaja pero ya está solucionado :D Lam murió a manos de Malfoy y Hermione porque ella sostenía la varita y él le estaba pasando su magia a través de la varita... así que fue una muerte conjunta... que trágico y poético, ese trozo me encanta y me pareció una de las situaciones más duras para una persona. Y sí, Draco finalmente consiguió sacarlos de ahí con vida que ya era complicado, veremos como avanza la historia desde aquí, pero te puedo decir que aun no ha ni empezado la verdadera trama... espero que te prepares mental y emocionalmente para ello jjojojo sí, soy mala xDDDD En fin cieloooo, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo (tengo ganas de leer tus teorías ^^) Y nos vemos prontooo! ¡Besotes ya abrazotes zombificadoooos!


	11. Executive Decisions

**¡Holaaaa pequeños zombies!**

 **Siento no haber actualizado este fin de semana, pero ya sabéis lo que pasa en las fiestas mayores de los pueblos... te lías y te lías y comes algodón de azúcar y etc... así que con un leve retraso aquí tenéis el nuevo cap, que creo que es bastante interesante y si me dais mucho amor, puede que pronto publique el siguiente que se os va a FASCINAR ;)**

 **Sin más que añadir,**

 **¡A leer!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 - Executive Decisions (Decisiones Ejecutivas)**

\- Habla con él. – le dijo Alec Mercer a Hermione, una semana después de analizar los datos de la resonancia magnética por los que habían arriesgado la vida para recoger – Porque _ahora_ sabemos que nos oye.

* * *

Así que se hizo un hueco para ir a ver a Ron todos los días, ocasionalmente dos veces, durante al menos media hora en cada ocasión. Hermione no era la única. Honoria a menudo estaba allí al final de las mañanas.

Padma era otra visitante frecuente, ya no le hacia los chequeos rutinarios ni le administraba los medicamentos en silencio. Le contaba a Ron el día, se quejaba que Mercer ensuciaba los laboratorios y que Scrimgeour era un paciente inesperadamente cascarrabias. Harry estaba cada vez más preocupado de que todo el mundo empezara a utilizar a Ron como un cautivo consultor sentimental. Una vez, Hermione incluso encontró a Felix Wallen sentado al lado de la cama de Ron, leyendo en voz alta algunos fragmentos de Terry Pratchett (puntos extra por hacer todas las diferentes voces de los personajes).

En cuanto a Hermione, le decía a Ron que Draco Malfoy se había unido al equipo y el cómo a solo una semana de haber empezado a trabajar en el laboratorio, Malfoy estaba a punto de aumentar satisfactoriamente los efectos del ReGen. Esa era la tarea más apremiante que tenían. Sin una regeneración más efectiva y duradera, incluso la producción exitosa del D.R.A.C.O carecería de sentido.

Lo que Hermione _no_ le dijo era que a Malfoy le había tomado apenas cincuenta y tres horas crear el nuevo lote de prueba de ReGen. Padma lo había cronometrado, bromeando. Dejó de ser divertido después de las doce primeras horas cuando Malfoy se negó a retirarse por la noche y sólo salía de su esquina asignada del laboratorio para comer o asistir a las llamadas de la naturaleza. Hacia el final del segundo día Padma se preocupaba de que fuera a colapsar por agotamiento y requerir atención médica ya que nadie en la casa podía prescindir de él a esas alturas.

Malfoy la ignoró.

Al tercer día, Kate McAlister intentó intervenir, quejándose de que estaba monopolizando el valioso equipo. Él no le dijo ni una palabra, sino simplemente le hizo un gesto hacia la pantalla de ordenador en la que estaba analizando una visualización de la imagen microscópica del suero de regeneración reconstruido.

Momentos después, una McAlister con los ojos muy abiertos se había dirigido hacia Hermione y Padma, diciéndoles que era necesario: "¡Dejad solo al hombre que haga su trabajo!"

El lote de prueba se sintetizó poco tiempo después de eso, y fue Hermione quién se lo suministró a Ron. No había demasiado tiempo para hacer pruebas, ya que la dosis inicial del ReGen que le dieron a Ron estaba en las últimas. La mejora de su estado fue un feliz resultado final. Sin embargo, se requería más trabajo para el suero, pero ya no era una cuestión de _si_ eran capaces de perfeccionarlo, sino de _cuándo_.

Había mucho más que contarle a Ron.

Hermione le explicó cómo Harry y Ginny, con la ayuda de Neville que estaba fuera de las instalaciones, se habían hecho cargo de la gestión de la isla de Taransay y los demás refugios del Reino Unido con el fin de darle un tiempo adicional a Scrimgeour para que se recuperara de la anemia. Por el contrario (y para su enorme culpabilidad), Hermione casi había recuperado su habitual condición física, a excepción de una leve cojera que tardaría un poco más en desaparecer. Había un montón de otras cosas de las que culpabilizarse si uno elegía revolcarse en ese particular lodo.

Diecisiete muggles y tres magos habían muerto en el ataque a Taransay.

Y lo verdaderamente preocupante es que realmente había sido un _ataque._ No había sido un desafortunado accidente que una horda de zombies de alguna manera se hubiera tropezado con una barcaza y fueran, sin saberlo, arrastrados por la marea hasta Taransay. Harry no quería hablar de ello, por lo que Ginny hablaba por él. Ella les contó las hogueras que habían encendido para quemar a los muertos, el olor que persistió durante varios días, seguido de un penetrante y profundo silencio. Durante un tiempo, incluso los niños – previamente resistentes por la inocencia y felizmente ignorantes – habían olvidado como sonreír o reír. Lo que pasó en Taransay no debería haber sido posible. La gente quería respuestas y lo desconocido alimentaba sus miedos.

\- Por esa razón, los datos del escáner fueron tan oportunos. – le dijo Hermione a Ron, quien estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre una silla junto a la cama. Era muy tarde. Vestía un descolorido pijama de franela a cuadros, zapatillas de estar por casa y un chal de Aisha Malik sobre los hombros. Se estaba más caliente arriba, porque la abundancia de hormigón en el sótano tendía a atrapar el frío.

\- Hemos descubierto que la infección afecta a la gente mágica de manera diferente. Por si sólo el análisis de sangre nunca nos lo habría dicho. Teníamos que mirar en el interior. En el _interior_ de tu cabeza. – le explicó Hermione a Ron, tocando con dos dedos su sien – Parece ser que las brujas y los magos no se convierten en zombies en el sentido tradicional de la palabra. Mercer especula que son capaces de retener más funciones cognitivas. Pueden razonar, en cierta medida. Lo que significa, básicamente, que pueden recordar, trazar, planear. – Hermione levantó las rodillas hasta el pecho y las abrazó – Cooperar.

Ese fue un descubrimiento importante. Y en retrospectiva, eso explicaba la aparente imprevisibilidad de ciertos encuentros con los Infectados, por no hablar de las recientes observaciones que Hermione había hecho de las ideas y venidas del zombie con la sudadera roja. El hallazgo había sido transmitido a los demás países infectados, siendo recibido principalmente con escepticismo, seguido de una nueva oleada de desconfianza y cierta culpa dirigida a la gente mágica.

Nadie se sorprendió demasiado por eso.

Cuando ya no hubo más que decir, cuando Hermione hubo alisado las mantas que Honoria Cloot le había proporcionado meticulosamente y cuando sostuvo la mano de Ron en un firme apretón, finalmente, Hermione le dedicó las buenas noches y cerró la puerta de la celda detrás de ella, había luna llena otra vez, lo que significaba que el hombre lobo residente ocupaba la segunda celda.

Esa vez, el doctor Felix Wallen estaba despierto. Era imposible no verse afectada ante la imagen de doscientos kilos de un auténtico monstruo, incluso si los ojos que la observaban, todavía reconocibles, pertenecían al microbiólogo de suaves modales. Su mirada era azul y siniestra mientras ella se detenía a saludarlo. Renunció a quedarse a dos patas, agazapado con las cuatro y se retiró hacia atrás a las sombras de la celda, hasta que todo lo que pudo ver era una silueta sacada de cualquier pesadilla de un niño. Al parecer había muchas de esas por los alrededores.

Hermione captó la indirecta y continuó hacia las escaleras. Dirigiéndose directamente a los laboratorios.

* * *

Una luz aún seguía encendida.

De acuerdo con Harry, quién revoloteaba por los laboratorios durante el día como una mamá pato sobreprotectora, Malfoy había conseguido dormir un poco (cuatro horas), se había dado una ducha y un afeitado y, que después, había continuado donde lo había dejado. Harry tenía una resistencia impresionante, pero ni siquiera él era capaz de permanecer despierto durante días y días. Había sido relevado en el turno nocturno por la Debutante para "vigilar a Malfoy".

La agente Kent estaba en el escritorio de Padma, con sus largas piernas apoyadas sobre la superficie de trabajo. Estaba sentada en una silla, girando ligeramente de un lado a otro. Al otro lado de la estancia estaba Malfoy, trabajando de espaldas a Kent.

\- Deberías estar durmiendo. Estás asignada para gestionar el siguiente turno en el laboratorio dentro de seis horas. – dijo la Debutante, sin preámbulos. Kent logró evitar referirse a Hermione por su nombre. Hermione no podía decir si era un esfuerzo concentrado o sólo una parte del abrasivo estilo comunicativo de la agente Kent.

\- Sé cuándo estoy asignada. Yo hice la lista. – respondió Hermione – Ahora, me gustaría hablar con nuestro invitado.

Había habido algunos progresos, supuso Hermione, ya que habían dejado de referirse a Malfoy como "el Sujeto" a raíz de la ayuda que había prestado en la misión del Hospital Welwyn. "El Invitado" era otro eufemismo de su elección. Además, Kent no debería tener los pies sobre el escritorio de Padma, donde había muestras, equipamiento y notas, todo meticulosamente organizado.

Kent debió haber captado la mirada de desaprobación de Hermione, porque retiró los pies de la mesa.

\- Adelante, aunque seguramente encontraras que es casi tan hablador como un mueble.

\- Claramente nunca te has encontrado con los muebles de Hogwarts. – murmuró Hermione – Y gracias, yo me hago cargo ahora.

La Debutante entrecerró los ojos. También podía estar dedicándole un vistazo al rústico pijama de Hermione.

\- Quieres que espere fuera. – era una declaración.

La sonrisa en respuesta de Hermione fue estrecha.

\- Por favor.

Transcurrieron unas cuantas respiraciones pesadas. Kent se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien. Grita si me necesitas.

\- Gracias, estoy segura que no será necesario.

Kent se fue, pero no se marchó muy lejos. Hermione podía verla parada a las afueras del escarchado cristal de las puertas dobles del laboratorio y una irritada Hermione tuvo que admitir que se alegraba ligeramente de su presencia. Había visto a Kent en funcionamiento y era consciente de que había sido el propio Richards quien la había entrenado. Por mucho que a Hermione no le gustara, Grimauld Place necesitaba tanto a Kent como al Vaquero.

Hermione se acercó a la estación de trabajo designada a Malfoy. Era – observó Hermione con diversión – la antítesis a la estación de trabajo de Alec Mercer, la cual estaba repleta de envoltorios de comida basura y latas vacías de refrescos. Cosa que hacía a Padma subirse por las paredes.

Otra cosa que molestaba a Padma era la descarada negativa de Malfoy a usar la común bata blanca del laboratorio. Sus constantes recordatorios respecto a la contaminación, la higiene y las reconfortantes comodidades del uniforme cayeron en oídos sordos. Malfoy no estaba ahí para reconfortar a nadie. Hacia lo que quería, dentro de los estrechos parámetros que se le habían impuesto. Esa noche, iba vestido con los mismos pantalones militares negros y con una de las poco desgastadas camisas de Harry; una color gris pizarra, de algodón, con botones y más formal de lo que Harry deseaba o requería.

Él no reconoció su presencia, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y pronunció su nombre.

Al oír su voz, levantó la mirada de su posición, mirándola, pero _sin_ verla. Su cabello estaba notablemente más largo ahora. Tenía una incipiente barba rubia oscura, sombreando sus ángulos y palidez. Su rostro tenía la intensa seña de una devoradora concentración. Hermione observó la ligera frustración y la obligación en su forma más aguda cuando la solución a un enigma estaba simplemente al alcance… teniendo que escoger si añadir otra metafórica pieza de _Jenga_ a una teórica e interrogante torre oscilante.

La mente de Malfoy estaba en otros muchos lugares.

E irónicamente, incluso cuando Hermione reconoció su propia capacidad de ser exactamente así ocasionalmente, en ese momento, no lo conocía. No había historia entre ella y esa particular versión de aquí y ahora de ese Draco Malfoy; ese hombre que había logrado ganarse la experiencia en investigación médica muggle, mientras huía de las autoridades mágicas británicas. Y para su creciente inquietud, Hermione se percató que aplicando cualquier ausencia de historia con este Malfoy significaba que, si bien sus motivaciones eran sutilmente sospechosas, el propio Malfoy no era inherentemente detestable, ni repugnante, ni malvado. Añade a esto sus sorprendentes acciones en Welwyn y era un completo desconocido para ella.

A Hermione Granger no le gustaba desconocer conceptos o cosas que la intrigaban.

Era su naturaleza innata. Si consideraba que valía la pena conocer, entonces, se disponía a conocer. Reflexionó brevemente que le contaba a Harry esos inquietantes pensamientos, pero simplemente imaginar la expresión de horror en sus facciones fue suficiente para disuadirla. Harry no entendería las curiosidades que excavaban un agujero en su mente. Y una ironía más era que probablemente Malfoy si lo entendería. Hermione recordó lo que el Vaquero le había dicho antes de entrar en Welwyn.

 _"_ _Lo diferente es interesante. Le gusta lo interesante."_

Los primeros días cuando Hermione todavía estaba cicatrizando y cojeaba hasta el laboratorio para tomar su posición en el escritorio, el contacto con Malfoy había sido mínimo. No obstante, había notado su fría mirada mientras cojeaba con las muletas, sintiendo que se paraba en su pierna reposando o en el corte de la frente, haciendo balance de las heridas que (según lo que contaba Padma) lo habían empapado en la sangre de Hermione, hasta la piel. Aparte de en el serio interrogatorio de equipo por parte de Richards acerca de sus perturbadoras teorías de por qué había habido una granada enterrada en el interior de su espécimen de zombie, ni Hermione ni Malfoy habían mencionado ni una vez lo que había ocurrido en el hospital. Un sabotaje en el equipo era lo suficientemente difícil de contemplar sin considerar a Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy le habló en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, distraídamente.

Fue una respuesta nacida meramente de la impaciencia, nada más. No había usado su provocante tono de voz para sangre sucias. Podría haber contestado igual a Kate McAlister o Alec Mercer.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en terminar con esto?

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras respondía.

\- Cerca de un día o dos. No soy tan productivo como lo era al principio de la semana.

Sí, bueno. El agotamiento tendía a hacer eso.

\- Vas a desfallecer si no te tomas un descanso. – le dijo. Lo necesitaban trabajando a un ritmo constante y llevadero. No tenía nada de llevadero fundirse al acabar cada semana.

Y fue entonces cuando él desvaneció los pensamientos que preocupaban su mente. Ella pudo verlo, pudo ver como su solemne y neutral mirada era gradualmente remplazada por una mucho más astuta de ojos entornados, ese era el Malfoy con el que tenía experiencia; ese que la llamaba sangre sucia y le sonría como anfitrión de un concurso de sonrisas.

La miró hasta que el silencio se volvió incómodo.

Bueno, _más_ incómodo de lo que tendía a ser todo a su alrededor. Y en serio, ¿podría todo el mundo parar de mirar fijamente su maldito pijama? Estaban en medio de un apocalipsis zombie, no en la London Fashion Week.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó, un tono mucho más agudo que el que él había utilizado con ella.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Tienes razón. El lote actual de suero parece estar funcionando por ahora. Weasley aguantará durante unos días más. – miró hacia el otro lado de la estancia, donde Kent había estado sentada minutos antes - ¿La Debutante tomando un descanso?

\- Le pedí que esperara fuera.

\- ¿Por qué?

Hermione sacó una silla y se sentó a horcajadas. Sintió una punzada en la parte superior de su muslo herido.

\- Porque como la última vez, creo que estás dispuesto a negociar conmigo sin público alrededor.

La comisura de su boca se elevó. Se volvió de nuevo hacia su escritorio, guardando el trabajo que se encontraba actualmente en pantalla, antes de volver la atención a Hermione.

\- Y dime, ¿qué tenemos nosotros que negociar?

\- Quiero esas páginas que faltan, y como ya hemos comentado, recibirás un indulto oficial una vez entregues el lote.

\- Creo que el acuerdo era, y cito, _si nos ayudas, el Ministro anulará tu sentencia_.

\- Sí.

\- Hay una posibilidad de que el D.R.A.C.O no funcione. ¿Entonces qué, sangre sucia? ¿Recibiré mi perdón?

\- Por supuesto. Si nos ayudas sinceramente y no funciona…

\- ¿Si nos ayudas sinceramente? – se mofó - ¿Y quién decide lo "sincera" que ha sido mi ayuda, hmm?

\- ¡Todos! Yo, el equipo, Scrimgeour…

\- Y _te_ creo. Sin embargo, tú no tienes el voto de la mayoría, ¿verdad?

Eso era entonces, se percató ella, y se habría pateado a sí misma por no entender las preocupaciones de Malfoy antes. No confiaba en la táctica aprobación de Scrimgeour a su perdón. Pero Scrimgeour ya había dado su consentimiento, aunque a regañadientes.

Ah, pero había sido obligado a ello, ¿no? Harry y Hermione no habían solicitado su aprobación antes de meter a Malfoy en la operación. Claramente, había valido la pena, pero, aparentemente, la misericordia de Scrimgeour no era perciba por Malfoy como algo seguro. Hermione sentía un profundo aprecio por Rufus Scrimgeour. Sabía que Harry sentía lo mismo. Pero como el Vaquero, el Ministro tenía sus secretos y unos depósitos ocultos de inquebrantable crueldad. Tenía que serlo, para tomar las decisiones que tomaba.

Malfoy pareció leer su mente.

\- Richards me sacaría la fórmula si tuviera la oportunidad. Sospecho que te ha ofrecido a ti como sugerencia. Y también sospecho que tú lo has rechazado.

Hermione guardó silencio.

\- No por _mí_ , estoy seguro. – él la estaba observando cuidadosamente, casi escudriñando su rostro - Más bien creo que no podrías soportar la idea de ser la responsable de la tortura de nadie.

\- ¿Realmente no crees que se te vaya a conceder el perdón absoluto? – preguntó ella, volviendo al tema original.

\- No, sangre sucia. No por lo que he hecho.

\- ¡ _Sé_ lo que has hecho!

Él la miró fijamente, pareciendo repentinamente escéptico.

\- Has tenido acceso a mi expediente, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

\- Hmm.

\- ¿Qué? – ahora estaba impaciente.

\- Con la ayuda de Richards, puedes tener éxito extrayendo la fórmula original sangrándome, pero será complicado utilizar la misma "técnica" para conseguir que siga trabajando en ella. ¿Lo ves ahora?

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo el vértigo de la epifanía. Lo veía y veía lo dolorosamente ingenua que había sido sobre las motivaciones de la gente en el centro de este juego.

\- Va a ser un lanzamiento escalonado de la fórmula. Y te asegurarás de que funcione en primer lugar. Por eso estás casi matándote por el perfeccionamiento del ReGen, porque el D.R.A.C.O no se soportará sin ello, y no confías completamente que Scrimgeour realmente te perdone tus crímenes pasados. – conjeturó Hermione.

Él no respondió; no era necesario. Tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo de la mesa y se pasó un minuto escribiendo en él. Cuando terminó, se lo entregó a Hermione. Sus ojos acaramelados recorrieron rápidamente la ordenada y sesgada letra. Por supuesto, necesitaría que Kate McAlister confirmara sin lugar a dudas lo que estaba escrito en el papel, pero Hermione sabía lo suficiente como para entender lo que contenía. Era otra de las páginas que faltaba de la fórmula del D.R.A.C.O, la continuación de la primera página que le había dado a cambio de su primer baño.

Hermione parpadeó.

\- Gracias.

\- No quiero tu agradecimiento. – dijo él – Esto es un negocio, no una muestra de mi buena voluntad. Es el comienzo de muchas más negociaciones. Tendrás esta página y otra, esta misma noche. Después de conseguir lo que _quiero_.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Oh Dios. Parecía estar pensando.

* * *

Elizabeth Kent la miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Hermione no podía culparla.

\- ¡No! ¡Absolutamente no! ¡Estás loca si siquiera lo has considerado! ¿Te das cuenta que no habría nada que le impidiera matarte, cortar la correa y escapar?

Hermione había esperado eso. Se levantó la manga.

\- Tienes razón. No puedo llevármelo en esta pequeña excursión si soy yo la que está atada a él. Así que… - desató la correa dorada que apareció en su muñeca y la sujetó a la de Kent.

Malfoy estaba apoyado contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, observando el intercambio con interés.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – exigió Kent.

\- Si me empujara por un acantilado o algo así, la cuerda se mantendría intacta y así _podrías_ rastrearlo, ¿no?

¿Qué podía decir Kent? ¿No? No iba a decir que no, porque la alternativa sería permitirle a su valioso prisionero los medios para una huida permanente. Malfoy podía matar a Hermione y huir, pero sólo sería temporal, siempre que la correa estuviera intacta. Siempre lo encontrarían, no importaba dónde fuera. Y cuando lo hicieran, era una garantía de que cualquiera que fuera la misericordia táctica de Scrimgeour pasaría a ser historia.

Kent frunció el ceño mientras Hermione ataba la correa.

\- Esto es un error. – insistió – Estás siendo imprudente, con lo que no te pertenece.

\- La maldita fórmula tampoco nos pertenece a nosotros. Estoy trabajando en cambiar eso. Si alguien tiene una idea mejor que no haga más daño que bien, que me lo haga saber. – Hermione puso con fuerza la hoja suelta que Malfoy le había dado en las manos de Kent – Dásela a la doctora McAlister por la mañana. Ya tiene la primera página. Tendrá otra cuando vuelva.

\- Voy a tener que informar de esto.

\- Eso esperaba, Agente Kent.

Hermione ya había tomado a Malfoy por el codo, dirigiéndolo hacia las escaleras, hasta la cocina. Tendrían que coger rápidamente lo que pudieran llevarse, antes de que Kent corriera a acusarlos a Scrimgeour o Richards.

Seleccionó dos manzanas; ambas verdes, un poco de queso duro, pan de molde y dos botellas de ginger ale. Lo metió todo en una bolsa de tela que colgaba en la despensa y, entonces, se paró en mitad de la cocina.

\- ¿Preparado?

Le tendió la mano a Malfoy, esperando que le ofreciera su muñeca, como toda aparición conjunta requería. Él la miró con una expresión de desconcierto y, podría haber sido su imaginación, pero pensó que parecía estar un poco impresionado.

Y era alto, Merlín, se _alzaba_ sobre ella. Empujarla por un precipicio, en caso de que optara por hacerlo, no le supondría ningún problema en absoluto.

No le ofreció su muñeca, pero la tomó de la mano en su lugar; un agarre fuerte, cálido y árido. Eso la descolocó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para distraerla a la hora de aparecerse justo en mitad del campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Deseaba sinceramente estar vestida con algo que no fuera su viejo pijama y sus raídas pantuflas.

* * *

 **Guaaau... ¿que os ha parecido este pedazo de capítulo? ¿Os sorprende que los zombies que antes eran magos sean diferentes, más evolucionados? ¿Y el Dramione qué? Se huele la tensión en el ambiente... saltan chispas entre los dos, estáis deseando el siguiente capítulo, ¿verdad? Pronto... ;)**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.**

 **¡Un besoooo!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Lectora en las Sombras:** ¡Hola guapaaaa! Te entiendo perfectamente, yo también estoy bastante saturada de cosas con los estudios y todo eso, aunque siempre me dejo un hueco en el día para seguir traduciendo. Pero sí, estos últimos capítulos han sido bastante infartantes jejeje Me alegro que te hayan gustado y en cuanto a la traducción, para ser sincera no me está costando tanto como pensaba que lo haría, no sé porque si es que estoy acostumbrada a ver y leer este tipo de cosas o que... xD Y gracias por tus palabras, realmente infunden ánimo a seguir ^^ Y en cuanto a Hermione, la verdad es que en todas las historias que suelo traducir/leer nunca es una princesita en apuros que necesita a los hombres para nada. Si no te has leído las traducciones de "Lady of the Lake" y "Tourncat" te las recomiendo muy mucho ;) Eso sí, el Draco de está historia tiene todo lo que me gusta de Draco súper potenciado y es fascinante, así que... ¿Qué te ha parecido este encuentro entre ellos? Sólo puedo adelantarte que el siguiente cap es totalmente dramione :D Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que haya resuelto algunas dudas respecto a los zombies y no vemos prontito en el siguiente, ¡besoteeeees!

 **SALESIA:** Sííí, menos mal que FF ha decidido volver a funcionar con normalidad porque me estaba estresando ya un poquito, el otro día volvió a fallar ligeramente pero a la hora o así ya se había solucionado... a ver que pasa hoy xD En cuanto al tema de la granada no te voy a decir nada, simplemente que en el capítulo del hospital podría haber una sutil (muy sutil pista) de quien podría ser el supuesto saboteador, pero no digo más, además en pocos capítulos sabremos algo ;) Y bueno, ¿que te ha parecido la explicación que han dado de los zombies magos en este capítulo? Eso explicaría algunas cosas y además lo hace todo aún más complicado, porque a simple vista no deben diferenciarse un zombie mago de un zombie muggle, ¿no crees? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sé a ciencia cierta que el siguiente te va a encantar sin lugar a dudas, así que espero que estés impaciente por leerlo jojojo ¡Muchos besotes y abrazotes zombificados de zombie mago!

 **Daenerys Black:** ¡Hoolaaaaa! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y enganchado la historia, la verdad u no es una historia que se sula ver a menudo de HP por eso quería traducirla, además que soy una fanática de los apocalipsis zombies jajajaja Y sí, creo que este Fic tiene uno de las mejores caracterizaciones de Draco, tiene potenciadas todas sus mejores facetas. Bueno espero que disfrutes del capítulo y no creo que tarde en actualizar jeje ¡Un abrazoo!


	12. The Necessary Things

**¡Holaaaaaaaa!**

 **Os traigo nuevo capítulo :D Pero os aviso que hasta el día 15 o así no voy a poder volver a actualizar (lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada) porque tengo que hacer unos cuantos trabajos y el tiempo va a ser muy justo.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura (creo que es el cap más largo hasta la fecha) ;)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 - The Necessary Things (Lo Necesario)**

Él dijo que quería algo de tiempo para montar en escoba. Hermione consideró que era factible.

Seguidamente añadió que quería algo de tiempo para montar en escoba en el _campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts._ Lo había reflexionado durante un rato antes de decidir que sí, que también era factible siempre y cuando consiguiera que la agente Kent tomara la correa de Malfoy durante el viajecito. A pesar de que Malfoy ya hablaba con ella mediante frases completas, había dejado de ser críptico y no había tratado de estrangularla en las últimas tres semanas, seguía siendo un convicto asesino.

Hermione no era estúpida. Sabía que su vida corría peligro cada vez que estaba a solas con él. Ah, pero el riesgo era tan mínimo en comparación con lo beneficios si accedía a entregarle las restantes páginas del D.R.A.C.O. A ese ritmo, las tendría todas en cuestión de días.

Malfoy tampoco era estúpido. Su juego final tenía mucho sentido, si de casualidad fueras Draco Malfoy. No era como si alguien estuviera esperando que se convirtiera en la Madre Teresa de la noche a la mañana. Él daba si ellos se le devolvían, y en todos los sentidos, lo que les había pedido siempre era menos de lo que daba, hasta el momento. Sin embargo, la gran pregunta era la confianza. Hermione no confiaba en él, pero sí en su instinto y esos instintos le decían que el asesinato y el caos no estaban entre sus cartas actualmente.

Se aparecieron en mitad del húmedo césped escocés. El campo estaba previsiblemente desierto. Los meses de abandono hicieron que la hierba alcanzara las rodillas de Hermione. Se percató de que Malfoy ya no estaba a su lado. Estaba atravesando el verde césped, dirigiéndose deliberadamente hacia uno de los bordes del terreno de juego. Hermione se frotó los brazos para liberarse de la piel erizada. A pesar de las legendarias barreras protectoras del colegio ahora extintas, parecía estar inmensamente mal que se aparecieran casualmente en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, el castillo en sí era algo diferente. Las protecciones alrededor del edificio eran antiguas y a diferencia de los terrenos exteriores, no requerían un mantenimiento manual. Eran un elemento permanente y, como tal, seguía siendo imposible aparecerse directamente en el interior del castillo.

El campo estaba tan silencioso. El aire inmóvil. No se escuchaban cantos de aves nocturnas, ni había insectos que zumbaran desde las fangosas orillas del lago. Parecía que estuvieran dentro de algún tipo de clase de historia herméticamente sellada. Las banderas y estandartes de las casas que adornaban las gradas del campo de Quidditch yacían oscuras y lacias. La luna llena les proporcionaba luz, aunque a duras penas. El recuerdo de Hogwarts de Hermione estaba indudablemente embellecido. Recordaba el césped tan brillante que dolía mirarlo a pleno sol, mientras que el verde de Slytherin era un par de tonos más oscuro. Recordaba el profundo rojo y dorado de los colores de Gryffindor en las banderas que se dejaban mecer por la brisa con tanta energía que incluso hacían ruido. El terreno de juego no estaba destinado a ser visto así, desprovisto de color como estaba. Todo era monocromático.

Las botas militares de Malfoy crujían sobre la arena y la grava que bordeaba el campo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Hermione. No tuvo que gritar. El silencio hacia que su voz fluyera sin ningún esfuerzo.

Él respondió sin voltearse.

\- A encontrar algo que montar.

* * *

Hermione no tenía ni idea de que el equipo de Slytherin mantenía su equipamiento separado de los demás en un armario en el cobertizo de escobas del colegio. Los últimos equipamientos de escobas seguían ahí. No le sorprendió. Mientras que los demás jugadores de Quidditch se conformaban con las viejas escobas del colegio en caso de que su palo estuviera aun esperándoles en la tienda, la Casa de Slytherin componía sus propias reglas. Ese había sido parte del dudoso encanto de Hogwarts; las pequeñas e inherentes incoherencias. Viéndolo a través de unos ojos menos idealistas, Hermione se preguntó por qué las demás Casas nunca armaron alboroto respecto a esas injusticias. Hufflepuff, por ejemplo. La Casa de Hufflepuff a menudo se encontraba al final de la poco fiable lista de puntos añadidos en último momento o por cambios en las reglas, a menudo en beneficio de Gryffindor o Slytherin. Pocas veces se quejaban y entonces comenzabas a entender que eso también era parte del sistema de caracteres asignado. Y si abandonabas la idea de que en muchos casos el libre albedrio era en realidad una ilusión, entonces, se hacía más fácil ver por qué Malfoy se había convertido en quien era, y no… y no en cualquiera de las innumerables _variables_ que podría haber sido.

Como un dotado investigador científico, por ejemplo.

La huida de Malfoy del Reino Unido se había "salido de guión". ¿Tal vez vislumbró opciones que antes eran imposibles? ¿Tal vez consideró el por qué aparentemente tenía que librarse de la petulancia y el resentimiento de su juventud? Sin embargo, el maquiavélico instinto que le había hecho némesis de Harry en Hogwarts seguía ahí. ¿Quizás eso fuera siempre en _él_?

Hermione se subió a lo más alto de las gradas de Ravenclaw, porque eran las más cercanas. Fue un largo y sudoroso ascenso y acabó cubierta en una fina capa de sudor en el momento que se sentó en la primera fila de bancos. Padma le había recomendado ejercitar la pierna lesionada para prevenir la atrofia muscular y, hasta ahora, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de entrenar en Grimauld Place. Los rizos del nacimiento del cuero cabelludo se adherían a su húmeda piel. Hermione se echó el pelo hacia atrás, recogiendo la espesa masa en una cola. Tomó una de las botellas de ginger ale de la bolsa de tela y la abrió. Era perfecto para el clima; seco, cortante y muy frío. Se comió una manzana mientras veía a Malfoy volar, porque no había nada más que hacer y la visión del vacío castillo de fondo le hacía sentir todo tipo de melancolía. Fue realmente extraño percatarse que se acordaba de su estilo de vuelo, por así decirlo. Ese conocimiento le había sido transmitido de los mucho partidos que habían jugado Slytherin contra Gryffindor, donde solo era cuestión de tiempo (y de oportunidad) antes de que cometiera una falta contra algún miembro del equipo de Gryffindor; usualmente Harry. Después de años de observarlo con ojo agudo, no era de extrañar que recordara que Malfoy volaba como si estuviera montando a su caballo favorito. No se agazapaba sobre la escoba, como Harry, quien mantenía sus tobillos recogidos de manera apretada como un jinete sobre un alto caballo de carreras. Tampoco "colgaban" por los lados, el cual era el particular estilo de Ron montando en escoba.

No. Malfoy estaba sentado con la espalda recta; los talones fijos en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, como si estuvieran colocados en unos invisibles estribos. Su mano izquierda sostenía el cuello de la escoba, dirigiendo el palo con movimientos en gran medida imperceptibles, mientras que la otra mano descansaba sobre su muslo. Cuando Harry se elevaba, se agarraba a la escoba con ambas manos y la punta hundida hacia abajo, para subir una vez más. Cuando Malfoy hacia eso, lo hacía con una sola mano, tirando de la punta de la escoba casi hasta su nariz, de tal manera que él y la escoba quedaban casi en vertical en el aire. Harry le había señalado una o dos veces que se trataba de una maniobra complicada de manejar a gran velocidad, pero si conseguías dominarlo sin caerte de la escoba, lograbas hacerte un objetivo menor en el terreno. La mayoría de las colisiones y los besos a las Bludger (como Ron había dicho eufemísticamente) ocurrían cuando los jugadores volcaban las escobas.

Después de unos veinte minutos en el aire, Malfoy desmontó. Se subió a la parte superior de la barandilla de seguridad, antes de saltar hacia abajo para unirse a ella en los bancos. Sus piernas eran lo suficientemente largas como para apoyarlas contra la barandilla. Sin mediar palabra, ella le pasó la bolsa de tela. Él la tomó, sacando el ginger ale, bebiéndose la mitad de la botella de un largo trago. Estaban sentados – en lo contrario a un agradable silencio – observando las pocas nubes dispersas que atravesaban la luna. Hermione estaba tan tensa que fue casi decepcionante cuando él finalmente habló.

\- ¿Cómo comenzó?

Por supuesto, sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Nadie lo sabe con seguridad. Pero localizaron el origen de la Infección en Londres. El paciente cero, fuera quien fuera, vivió y murió aquí.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando los codos en la posición elevada de la segunda fila de bancos detrás de él.

\- Cuando él o ella llegó al hospital, los médicos que lo trataron le diagnosticarían encefalitis. Probablemente pensaran que era meningitis.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando.

\- Sí.

\- Y después, cuando se presentaran más casos, se habrían visto lo suficientemente motivados para llevar a cabo la PCR en muertas de cerebro post mortem. – especuló.

\- ¿PCR?

\- La Reacción en Cadena de la Polimerasa. – explicó – Es una técnica que se utiliza para detectar la presencia de enfermedades infecciosas.

Ella _tenía_ que preguntarlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios provocó tu interés por la virología?

Malfoy se inclinó ligeramente hacia la derecha, de modo que ahora quedaba cara a ella. Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir la expresión de su rostro.

\- No estoy interesado en la virología.

\- ¿Entonces…

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me pasé varios años de formación en Rusia aprendiendo sobre ello?

Hermione asintió.

Malfoy tomó otro trago de ginger ale, observándola por encima de la botella.

\- Ya te lo dije.

Ella recuperó el recuerdo en cuestión, del día que lo habían liberado de Azkaban.

 _Encontramos un mercado lucrativo, sin explotar._

\- Por el dinero. – concluyó la castaña – También por el desafío.

Inclinó la botella hacia ella felicitándola burlonamente por su deducción. Esperó la inevitable explicación. No fue una larga espera.

\- Los muggles temen la mortalidad en formas que nosotros no.

Hermione dejó escapar un sonido burlón.

\- No somos inmortales.

\- La esperanza media de vida de un mago de la Europa Occidental es de ciento veinte años. En Japón, es de doscientos cinco. ¿Qué edad te parece que tiene el profesor Yoshida?

\- Yo diría… ¿unos ochenta y cinco?

Él sonrió, tomó un sorbo y se lamió los labios. Brillaban brevemente con la escasa luz.

\- Prueba con doscientos. Ha estado creando pociones desde que mi bisabuelo usaba pañales. Compara ese tipo de longevidad con la de esperanza de vida media de los muggles y, para ellos, no es un asunto trivial.

\- ¿Qué hay de Voldemort? ¿Aprobaba tus pequeños proyectos paralelos?

Ante la mención de Voldemort, el aire entre ello se enfrió significativamente. La sonrisa de Malfoy seguía ahí, pero ahora sólo era de adorno.

\- Digamos que lo que el Señor Oscuro no sabía, no debería tener que molestarlo.

\- Ah, pero _sí_ lo descubrió, y _sí_ le molestó. Te delató a las autoridades antes de que Harry lo matara. Así fue cómo finalmente te atraparon.

Dio otro trago a la botella.

\- Tomé el riesgo. Me pareció que valía la pena en el momento. Espero que entiendas que los riesgos valen el precio que tienen, ya que estás desperdiciando las primeras horas de la mañana con un hombre que te podría dañar de cien maneras diferentes antes de la salida del sol.

Ella sintió una punzada de ansiedad en su vientre, pero intentó controlarla.

\- Si pensara que ibas a matarme, no estaría aquí.

\- Pero matar no es dañar, ¿verdad?

\- Tengo varita.

\- Y eso es algo bueno. Vamos a necesitarla.

Hermione se tensó cuando él cogió la bolsa, localizando la otra manzana, empezando a devorarla a grandes mordiscos. Malfoy nunca hacía nada tentativamente; en su mayoría eran acciones concretas y precisas.

\- ¿Así que cuál es tu historia, entonces? – le preguntó, haciéndole un gesto con la manzana - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- ¿Aquí contigo?

Utilizó una sonrisa que no había visto antes. Esta no era tan fría.

\- No, _kiska_. Ya sé por qué estás aquí conmigo. Lo que no sé por qué estás ayudando al equipo.

\- Los estoy ayudando porque necesitan ayuda. ¿Y eso era ruso? ¿Lo hablas fluidamente? Es posible que tengamos un intercambio de suministros con un convoy pronto.

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que estás ayudando a este equipo por tu equivocada necesidad de ayudar a Potter. No creo que ni siquiera sepas lo que es tener un proyecto propio. – dijo él – Y mi ruso es tan fluido como mi francés.

Sabía que su propósito era pincharla respecto a ser la perpetua acompañante de Harry. Era un viejo insulto.

\- Realmente, el ReGen es de mi propia cosecha. Estaba trabajando en ello antes del brote, por lo que estuvo disponible para usarlo.

Era evidente que Malfoy no había sido consciente de ese hecho y ahora parecía verdaderamente impresionado.

\- El ReGen es una maldita obra de arte, ¿espero que te hayas dado cuenta?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Sinceramente, Granger. No sé si tu problema es una falta de imaginación, pero hay cerca de una docena de aplicaciones para algo como el ReGen.

\- Ahora mismo, la única aplicación que me interesa es que pueda combinar exitosamente con el D.R.A.C.O.

Malfoy lanzó el corazón de la manzana por encima de la barandilla, se tomó el resto de la botella de ginger ale y dejó la escoba de Quidditch apoyada contra la misma.

\- ¿No es asombroso pensar que nuestras respectivas invenciones puedan realmente tener la capacidad de salvar el mundo? Vamos.

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó ella, recogiendo la bolsa.

\- A la biblioteca. Es bueno volver a montar en escoba después de todos estos años, pero estamos aquí por negocios, no por placer.

* * *

La oscuridad en el interior del castillo era muy pesada. Se establecía alrededor de Hermione y entorno a los dos metros cuadrados de luz que producía el Lumos. Se quedó parada en mitad de ese círculo de luz, utilizando los recuerdos del castillo para encontrar el camino. El perímetro de la esfera de luz no disminuía en la oscuridad, era _absorbido_ por ella. Así que a pesar de estar dentro de Hogwarts, atravesando sus pasillos y escaleras, todo lo que Hermione podía vislumbrar de su amado y antiguo colegio eran pequeñas porciones del espacio iluminado. Malfoy revoloteaba al borde de la esfera, ocasionalmente por delante en la espesa negrura. Tenía que pararse para que ella lo alcanzara y casi terminó chocando con él una o dos veces.

\- Tal vez esta no es la mejor idea que has tenido. – comentó Hermione.

\- He tenido muchas peores. Estoy bastante seguro que el séptimo año fueron doce meses de malas ideas.

Hermione se detuvo un momento para orientarse. En esos momentos tenían que estar en el pasillo del tercer piso. No podía verlo, pero podía escuchar sus pasos si mantenía el ruido de los suyos al mínimo.

\- Nos hemos pasado la escalera a la biblioteca.

Él dejó de caminar. Hubo una breve pausa.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Deberíamos retroceder.

Un segundo después, entró en los confines del Lumos. Cuando habló, su aliento agitó los rizos de la frente de Hermione. Ella pudo oler a manzanas verdes. Su cabello claro y sus ojos brillaban con el fantasma del resplandor dorado del hechizo.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, había algo en el suelo. Su talón izquierdo quedó atrapado en eso y se hubiera caído de espaldas si Malfoy no la hubiera agarrado alrededor de la cintura. Él se echó hacia atrás, mientras ella apuntaba con la varita hacia abajo, revelando los restos disecados de lo que la había hecho tropezar. La impresión fue tan pronunciada que momentáneamente se olvidó que estaba agarrando la camisa y el brazo de Malfoy.

No fue tanto lo que era, sino _quién._

\- ¿Eso… eso es…?

Malfoy suavemente se desprendió de su fuerte agarre y se agachó en cuclillas para apreciarlo mejor.

\- Luz. – requirió.

Ella apuntó con su varita más hacia el suelo.

Era el conserje de Hogwarts, Argus Filch. O lo que quedaba de él. De la Señora Norris no había ninguna señal. Con un poco de suerte se habría escapado hacia el bosque cuando la infección llegó al colegio. Hermione ya había visto una cuota justa de restos a medio comer, pero esto era diferente. Se unió a Malfoy para hacer un análisis más cercano del cadáver.

\- Mira esto. – susurró Hermione, señalando el lugar donde tendría que haber estado la parte superior de la cabeza de Filch. Su cerebro no estaba, había sido arrancado – Es un corte limpio. Esto no ha sido por el frenesí alimenticio. Algo abrió su cabeza como un huevo y se llevaron exactamente lo que querían.

Malfoy agarró la muñeca de la castaña y dirigió la luz de la varita más abajo hasta el torso del cadáver. Él sostenía la luz, pero todo el cuerpo de Hermione retrocedió. Si se percató, estaba demasiado ocupado para comentarlo. Le soltó la mano y luego se volvió hacia uno de los lados del cuerpo tieso.

\- Mantén la luz justo ahí.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Tener un buen suministro de artículos usados pasados de moda…

Malfoy frunció el ceño de concentración mientras palpaba el abdomen del cadáver. Parecía intacto, lo cual era extraño ya que las vísceras eran un éxito de masas para los zombies, pero pronto volvió a reevaluar esa hipótesis cuando vio desaparecer la mano de su acompañante en el interior. definitivamente había una herida.

\- Realmente deberías utilizar guantes para eso.

\- Está bien. Está más bien seco. Y… ah sí, parece que también le falta el hígado. – Malfoy sacó la mano, procediendo a limpiarla sobre la ropa de los restos de Filch.

\- Hmm. – murmuró Hermione – Así que tomaron el hígado y el cerebro. ¿Y dejaron todo lo demás?

\- Se _comieron_ el hígado y el cerebro. – enfatizó Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó perpleja durante un momento, antes de unirse a Malfoy en su aparente conclusión.

\- Los zombies magos deben de haber hecho esto, con una maldita precisión quirúrgica. Recogieron lo que más les apetecía.

\- El cerebro es el típico tentempié de los zombies. Pero como sabrás, el hígado está lleno de nutrientes; hierro, potasio, zinc, vitaminas A, D Y C, buenas cantidades de tiamina y riboflavina. Algo que no encontrarían en cantidades similares en ningún otro lugar.

\- Todo lo necesario para el funcionamiento cognitivo. – conjeturó ella - ¿Estás diciendo que el hígado humano es como una piedra de sal de inteligencia para zombies, o algo así?

Malfoy asintió.

\- Plantéale esta cuestión a Mercer. A ver lo que dice.

Hermione se puso en pie. Repentinamente, la oscuridad que los rodeaba era diez veces más siniestra.

\- Hm, me sentiría mejor si nos diéramos prisa con esto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

Procedieron a dirigirse hacia la biblioteca a un ritmo mucho más acelerado.

* * *

Su destino era el ala de Herbología de la biblioteca, que ocupaba un gran hueco en una alcoba descendente en la cuarta sección, al oeste de la Sección Prohibida. Algunos de los libros de referencias más valiosos habían desaparecido y varios más cubrían el suelo. Hermione suponía que los profesores habían cogido todos los que pudieron cuando Hogwarts fue evacuado. Los estantes disminuían en altura gradualmente mientras más se adentraban en la alcoba. Malfoy observaba varios volúmenes, sacando finalmente un libro. Lo abrió, componiendo una mueca ante la nube de polvo que se levantó, visible ante la dorada luz de la varita.

\- Este era el lugar favorito de Neville en Hogwarts, el segundo eran los invernaderos. – comentó Hermione.

\- ¿Oh? – murmuró él, escaneando rápidamente las páginas - ¿Y cuál era el tuyo? Imagino que también era la biblioteca. Acércate más, necesito más luz.

Hermione caminó hasta él, sosteniendo la varita justo por encima de la altura de sus ojos.

\- El mío era el Baño de Prefectos. ¿Qué estamos buscando, exactamente?

Malfoy dejó de pasar páginas, mirándola con una ligera sonrisa danzando en sus labios. Arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿El baño?

La oscuridad ocultó su rubor. Por supuesto _él_ tenía que ponerle la lascivia a ello.

\- Una hora inmersa en una ininterrumpida fragrante bañera, llena de burbujas donde podrían caber doce personas, sería la idea de cualquiera que quiera relajarse. – dijo ella, con remilgo.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se amplió.

\- ¿Doce personas, eh? ¿Es simplemente un número al azar o te basas en la experiencia?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Cállate, Malfoy. Eras Prefecto. También usabas el baño.

Él volvió la atención al libro.

\- De hecho lo hice. Y cómo mucho ocho personas.

Continuó pasando páginas.

\- Cómodamente.

Ella lo ignoró, mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba ver que había en el libro que estaba hojeando.

\- Máximo diez, diría. Depende de la cantidad de chapoteo que tengáis la intención de hacer.

Hermione gimoteó.

\- Que tengas la confianza de ser lascivo en este momento…

\- Siempre soy lascivo. Realmente nunca hemos llegado a conocernos el uno al otro antes de este momento.

Hermione lo miró con cautela. Estaba tan cerca como para poder contar sus pestañas y mientras Ginny hubiera sabido que decir, ella…

\- ¿Qué hay en ese libro que tanto necesitamos?

\- Una lista de hierbas que si se preparan correctamente, deberían incrementar la resistencia del ReGen aún más. Si Longbottom es tan bueno en Herbología como dices, me gustaría hacerle unas consultas respecto a esto, por mucho que me duela.

\- ¡Excelente! Déjame ver. – dejó caer la bolsa de tela y cogió el libro, pero él lo alejó de ella.

\- El libro lo tendrás por cortesía. Mi trabajo en el ReGen también es tuyo, gratis.

Esta vez, fue ella la que encaró una ceja. Sin embargo, su voz fue plana.

\- Dios, tu generosidad no tiene límites.

Malfoy ignoró el sarcasmo.

\- Y también podrás obtener otra página de la formula.

¿Dos páginas en un día? De hecho, una generosidad sin límites. Pero como siempre, habría un precio. Hermione lo observó mientras se palpaba los muchos bolsillos de los pantalones, antes de preguntarle si tenía una pluma. Ella le respondió que no.

\- No importa. – Malfoy levantó el dedo índice izquierdo – Lánzame un Scribbulus aquí.

Hermione hizo lo que le pidió, observando como la punta de sus dedo empezaba a brillar. Sería un error durante el resto de los tiempos si no lo decía. Así que lo hizo.

\- Llama a casa E.T

Malfoy se detuvo en el acto con la mano alzada, mirándola con una confusa expresión.

\- ¿Puedes usar un telescopio electrónico y no tienes ni idea de E.T? – murmuró ella.

Él procedió a escribir en el aire; un párrafo flotante de ecuaciones químicas, símbolos rúnicos y un diagrama que explicaba la confluencia. Hermione dio un paso atrás para observar mejor las notas. Incluso después de dos décadas viviendo en el mundo mágico, con todas las maravillas concomitantes de las que había sido testigo regularmente, siempre había algo nuevo y muchas veces bastante simple, que momentáneamente la dejaba sin aliento. En esta ocasión fue la plateada escritura suspendida en una brumosa nube de luz dorada, rodeada por la aparentemente interminable oscuridad. Tocó una de las runas que osciló ligeramente en el aire. Era lo suficientemente hermoso para que sus ojos acaramelados brillaran con reverencia, pero su utilidad superaba con creces su belleza. Se volteó en su posición y quedó consternada al darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba a su espalda. Él la miró; a la cara y luego el brillo de sus ojos, por el cual se sintió estúpida en ese momento.

\- ¿Cuánto quieres esto? – le preguntó, con voz ronca.

\- Mucho. – contestó ella – Quieres algo por ello, ¿no?

Él no respondió, simplemente la miraba. Hermione pensó que parecía ligeramente contrariado.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – susurró. Esa era la segunda vez que le hacia esa pregunta desde que se había unido al equipo.

\- Quiero que me beses.

Hermione era demasiado autoconsciente para engañarse con el pensamiento de que esa nueva petición era inesperada o chocante. No habría una moral indignada ni un "¿Cómo te atreves?", porque Hermione sospechaba que ella y Malfoy tenían conocimiento mutuo con respecto a esa nueva y extraña relación. Por mucho que quisiera insistir en que él estaba fuera de sus cabales y que la petición era completamente poco ética, sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Y el tiempo era muy escaso.

Lo miró, directamente a los ojos.

\- Realmente no te importa lo que piense de ti, ¿verdad? Pedirme esto es invitarme a pensar lo peor de ti.

Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras él levantaba la mano para meter un rizo suelto detrás de su oreja. Como de costumbre, la humedad causaba estragos en su pelo. Observó el progreso de su propia mano, mirando todo menos sus acaramelados ojos.

\- Dudo que pueda hacer mucho más para manchar mi ya de por sí negra reputación.

Ella atrapó su mano, alejándola. El corazón le latía dos veces más rápido.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no intentas mejorarla?

Él encogió un solo hombro.

\- Cuesta mucho trabajo mantener una buena reputación.

\- Eres insufrible.

\- Y tú me estás evitando. – dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione se apartó por un momento, con las manos hechas puños. Maldito fuera. Todo era un juego con él.

\- Bien. – espetó ella, sin ganas de esperar el ataque de histeria que tendría Harry cuando se enterara – Un beso a cambio de esa página.

Entonces, Hermione se percató de que él aun sostenía el pesado y complicado de manejar tomo de Herbología entre ellos. Y, repentinamente, ante ese detalle, se abrió la puerta de una nueva perspectiva. Malfoy no hacía nada sin precisar. El trueque por algo tan ambiguo como "un beso" significaba que, efectivamente, le estaba relegando _a ella_ los parámetros del mismo.

¿Qué era un beso, entonces? ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿Un beso en la frente? ¿Un beso en la mano? Técnicamente, todos ellos valían. Él esperaba que eligiera la opción que le pareciera menos desagradable. Malfoy esperaba, observando. Y la irritó ver la autosuficiencia en su rostro. Él sabía que estaba dándole vueltas a sus opciones y se deleitaba con ello. Este era un ejercicio para desestabilizarla y _tomar_ poder.

Malfoy esperaba que le diera un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione sintió una oleada de adrenalina. Oh, sí. El poder podía perderse, pero Malfoy la subestimaba si pensaba que iba a ceder. No necesitaba fingir su nerviosismo mientras se acercaba a él, todo era demasiado real. Él observaba, petulante y en silencio, mientras el libro de Herbología seguía reveladoramente entre ellos. Respirando con dificultad, con los brazos y la varita sostenidos rígidamente a sus costados, Hermione se puso de puntillas e inclinó la cabeza para que pareciera que le iba a propinar un rápido beso en la mejilla. El bastardo estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que incluso inclinó levemente la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a uno de los lados de su cara. Hermione experimentó un destello de dudas, pero el plateado brillo de la fórmula flotando detrás de ellos la aguijoneaba.

Dio un paso adelante, ya no sólo frente a él, sino contra él. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de percatarse de sus intenciones, lo tomó de la cara con su mano libre, sintiendo el áspero crecimiento de la barba en la línea de su mandíbula, antes de sellar su boca con la de él. La longitud total de su cuerpo se quedó rígida. Hermione sintió su deseo de retroceder, tan agudo como el suyo propio. Pero, por supuesto, también se daría cuenta de que si lo hacía, sería el primero en retirarse y, como resultado, quien perdiera el juego.

Besar a Draco Malfoy fue un asunto bastante unilateral. Tenía los labios tensos, la respiración ahora más aguda, con la boca cerrada herméticamente. Ella pasó la punta de la lengua contra la costura de sus labios, que se separaron con el suave susurró de la inhalación. Un beso en la boca era un cosa, pero un beso francés otra. No creía que este último fuera necesario, por lo que se centró en meter su labio inferior entre los suyos propios, antes de hacer lo mismo con el labio superior. Fue una breve y rápida incursión. Hermione notó un agudo y suave sabor a manzana y ginger ale y se preguntó si él sentiría lo mismo. Se apartó y la adhesión natural de los labios parcialmente húmedos mantuvo sus bocas conectadas un segundo más. La mano de la castaña descansaba sobre su pecho, donde pudo sentir el salvaje martilleo de su corazón. Sólo por eso era una victoria que debía ser disfrutada.

Hermione abrió los ojos. A pesar de la torpeza de sus manos y la sensación de hormigueo que recorría su cuero cabelludo y otras terminaciones nerviosas, no pudo contener una propia mirada de suficiencia al mirarlo.

Ahí, pensó ella, ahí tienes tu beso, maldito bastardo manipulador.

Pero entonces vio su expresión. Vio que contenía algo más que la constatación de que había quedado fuera de juego. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y su respiración era suave, pero irregular. Hermione instintivamente levantó la varita para rechazarlo. No funcionó porque no la _utilizó_.

El libro cayó al suelo. Él pasó una de sus cálidas manos alrededor de la nuca de Hermione, deslizando dos dedos sobre su pelo, justo por debajo de la cola que se había hecho, mientras que posaba el pulgar junto a su pómulo. Su otra mano la agarró por la cintura y la acompañó de nuevo hacia la estantería. La boca de Hermione se abrió, pero él atrapó la protesta en un beso que hacía que su intento previo pareciera casto en comparación. Ella lo empujó por el pecho, pero era como empujar una pared. La parte posterior de su cabeza se encontró con la estantería, por lo que no había ninguna manera de apartar la boca del beso sin romperse el cráneo. Uno de los muslos de Malfoy separó sus rodillas para que pudiera presionarla con más eficacia contra el estante. Ni siquiera podía levantar las rodillas si quería. No era lo bastante estúpido como para meter la lengua en el interior de su boca, o de lo contrario se la habría mordido. En cambio, pasó la boca a lo largo de su mandíbula, bajando por la garganta y parándose a chupar el punto donde el frenético pulso de Hermione golpeaba uno de los lados de su cuello. Su mente se tambaleaba.

\- Tienes tu varita, sangre sucia. – le recordó, con voz ronca y cálida contra su cuello.

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza. Colocó la punta de la varita contra su pecho, ahogando levemente la luz del Lumos.

\- Vamos, úsala. Termina con nuestro pequeño beso y tendré que devolver la página, gracias.

\- Bastardo. – dijo ella entre dientes. El pánico casi la desbordaba, pero aún no capitularía – No soy yo la que lo está obstaculizando. Termina de manosearme.

Él sonrió contra su cuello y después presionó la cadera contra la de la castaña. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir la dura longitud de su excitación apretarse sobre su vientre.

\- No, no creo que vaya a terminar ni aquí, ni ahora. No mientras todavía queden muchas más páginas que puedas adquirir…

A pesar de sus palabras, las leves sacudidas de Hermione habían progresado a un fuerte temblor. Estaba agarrando la varita con tanta fuerza, que era un milagro que aún no se hubiera partido por la mitad. Una docena de hechizos se agolparon en la punta de su lengua, pero ninguno de ellos salió de allí. La bruja no tenía ni idea de lo seria que había sido su amenaza de quedarse la página, pero ya no se atrevía a jugar a su juego por más tiempo.

Hermione detestó lo insignificante que sonó su voz cuando habló.

\- Draco, por favor. _Por favor, para._

Probablemente esa fue la primera vez que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. Él se detuvo, tan repentinamente que ella se dejó caer contra la estantería. Cuando la castaña se puso en pie, vio que estaba completamente furioso. Era la exhibición más fuerte de una emoción que le había visto desde que se había unido al equipo. Malfoy cogió el libro y la bolsa y luego dejó que ella lo guiara de vuelta a los terrenos del colegio, más allá de la barrera anti-aparición del castillo. No hablaron entre ellos. Cuando se desaparecieron desde el medio del campo de Quidditch, esta vez, él no la tomó de la mano.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pensé que había "creado" el Scribbulus, pero haciendo una rápida búsqueda en Google me reveló que ya se había utilizado en otros lugares, pero principalmente en el foro The Leaky Cauldron, para que los lectores presenten sus ensayos y artículos de opinión.

* * *

 **Aiiiiiis este Malfoy y su abstinencia sexual... está más salido que el pico de una plancha, necesita un buen meneo (yo me ofrecería voluntaria... xD) ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os ha dejado con ganas de más? Sehhh, pero sólo puedo deciros que en breves la historia va a empezar a complicarse... así que estad preparadas ^^**

 **¡Un besazoooo!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Malaka black:** JAJAJAJA No os hago esperar mucho, porque ante todo soy lectora y sé lo que fastidia estar esperando una actualización durante bastante tiempo, aunque también es porque tengo bastante tiempo libre y me puedo dedicar a ello, aunque estás semanas vaya a estar un poco más saturada, aun así intentaré actualizar, pero no prometo nada ;) Me alegra mucho que la historia también te este fascinando (ya somos dos que amamos los zombies y el Dramiones y cuando se juntan...) Y me encantaría escuchar tus conclusiones sobre quien ha sido quien ha puesto la granada en el interior del zombie... ;) En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y nos leemos prontoo! ¡Un beso!

 **SLAESIA:** Holaaaaaa! JAJAJAJA Sabía que si te decía que había una sutil pista en el capítulo del hospital irías a leerlo para intentar encontrarla, ¡me encantas! Y como también te dije no te voy a decir nada sobre ello, sólo que pronto lo sabremos y que no vas muy mal desencaminada... y ya he dicho demasiado, aun así me fascina leer tus teorías *-* Yo también creo que si el virus afecta diferente a magos y a muggles creo que la cosa se complica, por obvias razones y en mi opinión me parece fascinante y totalmente lógico que pueda llegar a afectar de diferente según tu procedencia, sabemos que los magos tienen muchas ventajas de vida y no es de extrañar. JAJAJA Me hace mucha gracia que aunque Ron ni siquiera haya abierto la boca en esta historia y sigas llamándolo pelitonto, lo vuestro no tiene solución eehh xDDD Y en cuanto a las criaturas mágicas, sabemos que hay un hombre lobo en el equipo... no tengo ni idea de si el virus también podría afectarles a ellos, pero de ser así... uff, sería muy chunga la cosa xD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que haya saciado tus dudas sobre lo que encontrarían en Hogwarts ;) Y sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir con el termino usado se "sangrándome" respecto al D.R.A.C.O, pero no sé si era una manera de hablar o tenia un trasfondo subliminal... pero me encanta la teoría de que el D.R.A.C.O se tuviera que crear mediante la sangre de Draco, aunque de momento no tengo ni idea y tampoco te lo diría, ya que no tendría ninguna gracia, pero sí, sería fascinante xD Y me encantan tus teorías lo vuelvo a decir, espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura y nos leemos pronto! ¡Mil besotes y abrazos desgarradores zombificadosss!

 **Daenerys Black:** JAJAJAJAJ Yo también soy de las que piensa que haría si hubiera un apocalipsis zombie y lo primero sería reclutar un grupo de elite con el que sobrevivir, con armas, recursos y compañerismo (¿te apuntas? xD) Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo enteramente Dramione ;) Gracias por el review y nos leemos pronto! ¡Un beso!

 **Lecotra en las Sombras:** Holaaaaa cielooo! Y sí, parece que alguien está saboteando al equipo desde dentro y como era de esperar Draco es el principal sospechoso, ¿pero si no ha sido él quién ha podido hacerlo? Normal que quieran pensar que ha sido él, es el camino más fácil, pero ya veremos que pasa ;) JAJAJA Sí, cuando vi que iban a Hogwarts me fascinó, ¿Quién no querría dar un paseo por los oscuros, abandonados y tétricos pasillos de un abandonado Hogwarts? Amo cada vez más esta historia y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ;) ¿Han avanzando o al contrario? UOO me alegra que te gustara tanto Turncoat, para mí es de mis historias favoritas y siempre le tendré un aprecio especial, además de que me descubrió la posibilidad de que Frank Longbottom y Bellatrix tuvieran algo en un paso que llevo a la tortura de Bella en su época como mortífaga, sí, soy de parejas imposibles, ¿pero que le hago? xD Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y nos leemos pronto guapaa, ¡Mil besoteees!


	13. Conflict

**¡Holaaaaaaa!**

 **Me he hecho un huequito en un día bastante ajetreado y estresante para publicar el capítulo que se que ya teníais ganas ;) Este capítulo es más de transición que otra cosa, pero todo tiene sus cosas importantes e interesantes, así que espero que lo disfrutéis y, que si no calculo mal, creo que para el día 13 ya estaré más tranquila en cuanto a trabajos, estudios, vida social... xD**

 **¡Un besote y nos vemos en breves!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – Conflict (Conflicto)**

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando se aparecieron en el jardín trasero de Grimmauld Place. Tardíamente Hermione se percató de que habían aterrizado en una hilera recién plantada de Matalobos. Ginny y Honoria no estarían contentas. Además de eso, probablemente tendría que tirar sus amadas zapatillas de cuadros escoceses. Estaban sucias y empapadas después del viaje a través del húmedo campo de Quidditch y de los polvorientos y desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts, libres de la vigilancia del fallecido conserje.

Sin embargo, ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Hermione soltó la muñeca de Malfoy a tiempo de ver a Harry venir disparado hacia ellos desde la puerta de atrás, con la boca semi abierta en un gruñido. Embistió a Malfoy por el abdomen y los dos hombres aterrizaron pesadamente en el suelo, lanzando el libro de Herbología por los aires.

Siempre había un momento de desorientación después de la Aparición, sin importar la distancia. Frenéticamente Hermione intentó acelerar su reorientación, para así poder comprender qué demonios estaba pasando. Se sacudió el sentimiento de mareo habitual y salió de su posición justo cuando Harry comenzó a soltar golpes.

\- ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione. Corrió hacia allí para tirar de la parte de atrás de su vieja camiseta, la cual arrancó con facilidad, desgarrándola desde el agujero del cuello. Fue un crudo recordatorio de lo mucho más fuerte que era él comparado con ella. Había habido una vez, hacia muchas lunas en primer y segundo año, que ese no era el caso. Honestamente Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que había forcejeado con Harry, aunque probablemente también había sido en un esfuerzo por contenerlo. Lo agarró del brazo derecho. Él se la quitó de encima, junto con los restos de la arruinada camiseta.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Él no la miró. Ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia. Esto, también, era un molesto y conocido aspecto de la rabia masculina; verlo todo en un estrecho túnel de color rojo. Hermione pensó que parecía que Malfoy no estaba peleando. Bloqueaba los puñetazos que iban dirigidos a su cabeza, pero parecía que no hacía nada más que estar estático en el suelo. Harry se abalanzó sobre la garganta de Malfoy. Malfoy le abofeteó la mano. El sonido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hermione se estremeciera.

\- ¿Sin preámbulos, Potter? Directamente al plato fuerte como la predecible criatura que eres. Si follas igual que peleas, no es de extrañar que tengas problemas para mantener a tus novias.

Hermione gimoteó. Malfoy tenía la habilidad para agitar una olla que ya se había desbordado. Harry gruñó y agarró a Malfoy una vez más. Parecía que Malfoy había estado a punto de esquivar el golpe, pero lamentablemente, eso nunca sucedió.

\- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – exclamó Elizabeth Kent. Estaba parada unos pasos más atrás junto a Padma Patil, quien vestía ropa de cama y un albornoz de felpa. Ambas mujeres sostenían sus varitas, aunque Padma parecía mucho más descontenta que la Debutante.

Malfoy se congeló en su lugar, justo a tiempo para recibir toda la fuerza de carga de Harry por segunda vez esa noche. Ese par rodó sobre las ya aplastadas plantas de Matalobos. Para incredulidad de Hermione, Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre el ahora indefenso Malfoy, empezando a arremeter contra él.

\- ¡Potter! – chilló Padma. Arrojó su larga trenza por encima de su hombro, se apretó el cinturón del albornoz y entró en la refriega.

La agente Kent levantó de nuevo la varita.

\- ¿Debería simplemente…

\- ¡No! – dijeron Padma y Hermione. Les costó la fuerza combinada de ambas separar a Harry quien seguía escupiendo y maldiciendo a Malfoy.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! – gritó Hermione, empujando a Harry por el pecho - ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

Para su sorpresa, Harry volcó ahora su ira sobre Hermione. No creía haberlo visto nunca tan furioso y ciertamente nunca tan furioso con ella. Le gritó, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

\- ¡Qué demonios te pasa a _ti_!

\- ¿A mí?

\- ¡Sí, a ti! – exclamó Harry - ¿Qué clase de enfermo mental se iría a Merlín sabe dónde, en mitad de la noche, con Draco Jodido Malfoy? Creí que Kent estaba bromeando cuando me despertó para decírmelo. ¡Pero no, realmente fuiste! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que podría haberte pasado?!

Hermione puso algo de distancia entre ellos antes de dirigirse a él, lentamente y con calma. Utilizó su mejor voz de amonestación de Prefecta; afinada a la perfección mientras había estado en Hogwarts.

\- Harry James Potter, ¿o quieres tener una conversación conmigo o quieres gritarme? Si se trata de esto último, entonces te diré buenas noches.

Casi toda la furia se filtró de su cuerpo, dejando a un Harry cansado y ligeramente avergonzado, pero Hermione todavía podía divisar la ira hirviendo justo bajo esa superficie. Probablemente fue algo bueno que la afilada lengua de Malfoy estuviera petrificada junto al resto de su cuerpo. Observó cómo Harry se apartaba de ella, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, mirándola con una expresión de frustración.

\- Él es malo, Hermione. ¡Malo para esta operación y ciertamente malo para ti! No protesté lo suficiente cuando tramaste el plan para rescatarlo de la cárcel. Ese fue mi error. Debería habérselo contado a Scrimgeour. Él podría haberte dado algo de sensatez sobre lo peligroso que es tener a Malfoy aquí. No sé de qué otra manera puedo hacértelo ver. No puedo vigilarte todo el tiempo…

\- Whoa, espera un minuto. – lo interrumpió Hermione con vehemencia – No _necesito_ que me vigiles.

\- ¿Si no soy yo, entonces quién? – le exigió Harry - ¡Si no está Ron, entonces me corresponde jodidamente a mí ahora!

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta.

\- Oh, Dios mío, es eso, ¿no? Crees que has tomado el relevo de Ron. ¿Es una especie de mierda machista? ¿Vigilar a la chica de tu mejor amigo porque él no puede?

Harry se quedó inmóvil.

\- ¿Eres la chica de mi mejor amigo, entonces?

Durante el silencio que siguió, prácticamente Hermione podía sentir las pesadas miradas de Kent, Padma y Harry. Estaba sumamente molesta de ser el centro de lo que, esencialmente, era un comportamiento irracional de Harry.

\- Lo que Ron y yo somos, _o no_ somos, no es el tema en discusión. – dijo Hermione entre dientes.

\- Muy cierto. – Harry asintió vigorosamente – El tema es que te apareces en lugares desconocidos con un hombre que podría matarte sin dudar. Casi he perdido a uno de mis mejores amigos. No voy a perder otro porque Draco Malfoy de casualidad tenga una fórmula súper secreta que pueda o no pueda salvar el mundo. ¡Me importa una mierda!

Hermione lo veía todo rojo. Habría agarrado la parte delantera de la camisa de Harry y lo habría zarandeado si todavía siguiera usando una, no importaba que fuera media cabeza más alto que ella.

\- Esa "fórmula súper secreta" podría muy bien salvar a Ron, idiota. Y podría salvar a Taransay y a cualquier otra persona del mundo que haya sido tocada por este horror. Así que podrías pensar lo muy egoísta que suena cuando dices que _te importa una mierda._ Nuestra situación no puede ser más desesperada de lo que ya es. Haré lo que sea necesario.

\- Eso incluye jugar a inútiles jueguecitos mentales con Malfoy, ¿verdad? – escupió Harry a su vez – No soy ciego.

Ella invadió el espacio que había entre ellos, de tal manera que quedaron nariz contra nariz.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces, dime que ves que está pasando ahí fuera. Nadie, ni siquiera los estadounidenses están más cerca de una cura. ¿Millones han muerto y tú tienes la audacia de enfadarte conmigo por ponerme en riesgo si eso significa adquirir una cura? Acostúmbrate. Estarás enfadado conmigo hasta que terminemos. Te quiero, Harry, y sé que tú a mí también, pero lo que estamos intentado hacer eclipsa la manera de sentirnos de ambos.

La mandíbula de Harry se tensó. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón frunciéndole el ceño a sus pies.

\- Me das una charla sobre el egoísmo y la necesidad, sin embargo, le sigues el juego a una persona que está ocultando deliberadamente lo que podría ser una cura. – levantó la cabeza e incluso en la oscuridad, Hermione pudo ver el verde resplandor de sus ojos – Dime, ¿le has dado una charla a él?

Hermione guardó silencio durante un momento.

\- No. – dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Hermione suspiró.

\- Porque no funcionaria. No con él.

\- ¿Entonces, a él realmente no le importa?

\- Yo… no lo sé. – admitió Hermione – Pero lo que sí sé es que está trabajando en el ReGen. Tengo tres páginas de la fórmula. Y creo que tengo los medios para garantizar el resto.

Harry resopló.

\- ¿Atravesando obstáculos? ¿Llevándolo a alegres paseos a media noche?

\- Me uniré al maldito circo si es lo que se necesita, Harry.

Harry intentó responder, pero Padma se materializó entre los dos poniendo una mano en su brazo. Relativamente estaba vibrando de ira.

\- Me gustaría volver a la cama en algún momento, ya que debería despertarme en dos horas. Además, estoy bastante segura que la nariz de Malfoy está rota. Si quiere seguir siendo guapo, lo mejor es remediarlo más pronto que tarde.

\- ¿Debería terminar el hechizo? – preguntó Kent. Había estado tan silenciosa e inmóvil que Hermione casi había olvidado que estaba allí. La agente estaba parada junto a Malfoy, mirándolo con una resignada diversión. Con el libro de Herbología entre sus brazos.

\- Hazlo después de que Harry se vaya. – dijo Padma. Miró intencionadamente a Hermione – Coge a Harry y marchaos. Yo me encargo de esto.

Harry y Hermione iban a protestar, pero Padma los cortó con una mirada de reproche.

\- Marchaos. Cuanto antes arregle a Malfoy, antes me iré de vuelta a la cama.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Un tardío agotamiento la invadió; el regusto de una noche de adrenalina en la montaña rusa. Abrió los ojos y miró el libro que la agente tenía en sus manos y luego a Kent.

\- ¿Puedo llevarme eso?

Transcurrieron demasiados segundos entre la petición de Hermione y que Kent le entregara el libro. No obstante, se lo entregó. Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de que ella hubiera preferido entregárselo a Richards en su lugar.

Hablando del Vaquero…

\- ¿Richards y Scrimgeour no han vuelto todavía de la visita a Taransay? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Llegaran debidamente a finales de esta mañana. – respondió Kent. Ella seguía con la escoba de Malfoy.

\- ¿Entonces, por favor, podrías enviarles un mensaje de que trajeran a Neville Longbottom con ellos?

\- ¿Neville? – preguntó Harry - ¿Por qué lo necesitamos nosotros más que Taransay en estos momentos?

El tono de Hermione todavía sonaba un poco frío cuando habló con él. Ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta trasera para entrar en casa. Más allá de la azotea, el cielo estaba empezando a teñirse de un color rosado.

\- Porque al igual que Malfoy, Neville es el único que podría ser capaz de ayudarnos.

* * *

Padma dirigió a un reanimado Draco Malfoy hasta la silla de su puesto de trabajo.

\- Siéntate.

Él se sentó. Sólo, que no se limitó a sentarse. Más bien, se acomodó con el respaldo recto en una posición de formalidad que probablemente había adquirido por unas costosas lecciones de conducta, o tal vez era algo incorporado en su ADN. Padma lo sabía todo de esas costosas lecciones de conducta, pero la diferencia entre ella y Malfoy es que ella no podía mantener esa pretensión de mierda. La dejadez e ir encorvado no formaban parte del repertorio de Malfoy. Para Padma, ese rasgo no era algo para admirar. Padma admiraba la amplia variedad en las personas y Malfoy era decididamente limitado.

Padma era incluso más bajita que Hermione, por lo cual la silla de escritorio giratoria le quedaba demasiado a ras del suelo para él. Las rodillas dobladas de Malfoy quedaban casi a la altura de sus caderas. Con la mano bajo la chorreante nariz, él la observaba con una intensidad forense mientras Padma cogía el material de primeros auxilios de un estante, dejaba los artículos en un carro de metal y lo dirigía de vuelta a su puesto de trabajo.

\- Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás.

Malfoy hizo lo que le pidió. La sangre corría por uno de los lados de su cara, goteando en el cuello de su camisa.

\- Intenta no sangrar en mis notas. – dijo Padma, mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex. Utilizó ambos pulgares para empujar el puente de su nariz, que estaba desalineado.

\- Au.

\- Veo que te has roto la nariz antes. – observó – ¿Una pelea?

\- Una Bludger.

\- Odio el Quidditch. – dijo Padma. Se escuchó el ruido de un plástico rasgado y un olor a desinfectante – Sé que es algo impactante de admitir para cualquier bruja o mago británico, pero si no puedo confesarlo en el fin del mundo, entonces, ¿cuándo podré?

\- Esto no es, au, el fin del mundo, ¡au! – Malfoy la agarró de la muñeca y la fulminó con la mirada - ¿Ya sabes lo que estás haciendo?

Padma resopló.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Y tú? – volvió a empujar y acomodar.

Malfoy la observó por debajo de sus manos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A tus razones para estar aquí. – Padma le lanzó un hechizo de anestesia sobre la zona afectada y seguidamente le frotó uno de los analgésicos tópicos del profesor Yoshida – Sigue sentado. Sentirás como si tu nariz no estuviera ahí por un momento. Simplemente respira con normalidad.

Ella siguió trabajando con ambas manos, aplicando cierta presión.

\- Ya está. – dijo, pareciendo satisfecha con su trabajo – La hinchazón debería bajar en una semana más o menos, pero tendrás los ojos morados durante algo más de tiempo.

Humedeció una gasa en una solución antiséptica y empezó a limpiar la sangre seca de los cortes y rasguños en las mejillas.

\- Mis razones para estar aquí son suficientemente simples de discernir. Hay un indulto al final del túnel. – le dijo él.

\- Inclina la cabeza hacia arriba, por favor. ¿Quieres el indulto?

\- Soy un fugitivo sin él.

\- Permíteme rehacer la pregunta. ¿ _Necesitas_ el indulto?

Había dos posibles respuesta a esa pregunta; la correcta y la verdadera. O, tal vez, para Malfoy, una cosa era la misma que la otra. Padma lo dudaba, ya que por eso le había planteado la pregunta en primer lugar. Además, él se estaba tomando su tiempo en responder así que, esperaba, que estuviera contemplando la posibilidad de ser sincero al responder.

\- No. – llegó la respuesta, sin ni siquiera el más ínfimo lamento.

Padma sintió un destello triunfal, pero fue eclipsado rápidamente por la renuncia que acompañaba a tener a razón en situaciones desagradables.

\- No lo creo. Nunca fuiste diestro en remordimientos cuando íbamos al colegio. Tal vez, te lamentabas cuando te atrapaban, pero nunca tenías remordimientos. Bien, ya puedes bajar la barbilla. Tus ojos ya se están hinchando, pero era de esperar. ¿Estás experimentando mareos, dolor de cabeza, náuseas o pérdida de visión? – le apuntó con una linterna en los ojos, para comprobar que hubiera respuesta en las pupilas.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

Todo parecía normal, por lo que Padma apagó la luz. Los plateados ojos que la observaban eran tan fríos y amenazantes como un glaciar. La bruja con los brazos cruzados se preguntó cómo Hermione podía ver más cualidades más allá de eso. ¿O tal vez Malfoy la miraba de manera diferente?

\- ¿Qué hace que el valor personal de mi indulto tenga algo que ver?

Padma casi sonrió ante la pregunta. Él tenía curiosidad por sus razones para preguntarle. ¿Tal vez Malfoy fuera humano, después de todo?

\- Porque me sentiría mejor si nos estuvieras ayudando porque quieres y no simplemente como medio para un fin. Porque me preocupa que estés buscando un centenar de maneras diferente para romper este acuerdo tan pronto como te enteres de cómo conseguir lo que quieres sin tener que pagar por ello. Parece que Hermione no puede distinguir la diferencia entre querer el perdón y necesitarlo.

\- ¿Y entiendo que tú sí?

Padma se encogió de hombro.

\- Siempre he sido la gemela tranquila e introvertida, ¿recuerdas? Cuanto más ruido hacia Parvati, más fácil era para mí sentarme y observar.

\- Parvati. – dijo él, como si estuviera comprobando la calidad de la palabra. Pero Padma sabía que simplemente estaba intentando sacar a la superficie el tenue recuerdo de su hermana - ¿Cómo murió?

Padma arrojó los guantes de látex y las gasas ensangrentadas a un contenedor. Empezó a guardar los suministros.

\- Al igual que muchos otros en este caos; mal. Ya hemos terminado. Eres libre de volver a tu celda.

Malfoy se puso en pie y alzó una de sus manos para tocar los huesos de su nariz ahora perfectamente realineados. Era un hombre alto y amenazador y una vez más totalmente ensangrentado. Sin embargo, está vez era de su propia sangre, no la de Hermione.

\- La cura está en camino. – dijo él. La bruja se preguntó si era su críptica manera de expresarle sus condolencias.

\- ¿Y, supongo, que tú y Hermione seréis los que la encuentren para nosotros?

\- Mi completa experiencia sigue siendo una opción que tu equipo aún tiene que explorar a fondo. En cuanto a Granger, era y sigue siendo…

\- Optimista. – dijo Padma, casi en voz baja.

\- Ingeniosa. – finalizó él.

Y luego sonrió. Padma se percató que él pocas veces había hecho eso cuando estaban en el colegio. Principalmente, sonreía burlonamente. Y las muecas burlonas no eran sonrisas, pero podían pasar por ellas cuando eran las únicas manifestaciones externas de deleite que habías elegido mostrar al mundo. No se lo agradeció verbalmente, pero inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en reconocimiento a su trabajo y luego se dispuso a salir de allí.

\- Malfoy. – lo llamó. Le costó cada pizca de fuerza de voluntad no exigirle respuestas más concretas. Padma no tenía una mansa imaginación, pero sabía que estaba fuera de su conocimiento cuando se trataba de Malfoy. Probablemente sólo obtuvieras la verdad de hombres como Malfoy por hombres como el agente Richards. Seguramente, sería en una sala de hormigón y con una interpretación muy libre de la Convención de Ginebra.

Él se detuvo en la puerta. Elizabeth Kent revoloteaba afuera, esperando para acompañarlo de vuelta a su celda.

\- Ten en mente que si le haces daño a Hermione, ayudaré a Harry a terminar contigo. Y yo no necesito utilizar mis puños. Tengo métodos mucho más insidiosos a mi disposición. Incluso tú tienes que dormir en algún momento, ¿verdad?

Su impasibilidad era inhumana, pero Padma pudo detectar cierta diversión.

\- Se lo aseguro, doctora Patil. Hermione Granger no correrá ningún peligro, mortal o no, en el que ella misma no quiera de buen grado participar.


	14. Land of the Living

**¡Holaaaaaa!**

 **Sé que dije que podría actualizar el día 13, pero se me ha hecho imposible hasta ahora. Y hoy una amiga mía acaba de dar a luz esta mañana a una sanísima niña y ha sido una noticia maravillosa para empezar el día, estoy pletórica. Por esa misma razón no voy a poder responder a los reviews porque quiero ir a verla al hospital, pero he pensado hacer doble actualización, ¿qué os parece? Bien, ¿no?**

 **Pues sin más dilación y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, os dejo los capítulos ;)**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **N/A:** Nos estamos acercando a la segunda gran cantidad de capítulos de terror (ya estáis advertidos). Se pondrá muy, muy mal durante algún tiempo antes de que la cosa vuelva a mejorar. Pero soy, ante todo, escritora de romance. Por lo que os aseguró que también habrá un montón de eso. Más adelante.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – Land of the Living (Tierra de los Vivos)**

Neville Longbottom no quería estar en Grimauld Place.

La pequeña comunidad de refugiados en Taransay acababa de pasar por el infierno, y necesitaban cada varita en funcionamiento disponible para ayudar a poner de nuevo las cosas en orden. La reciente partida de Harry y Ginny de la isla ya había sido lo suficientemente dura para todos. Él no sabía muy bien cómo, pero después de que se hubieran ido, Neville parecía estar tomando más decisiones que siguiendo órdenes.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser el hombre detrás del _portapapeles_ , pero si Taransay quería… no, lo necesitaba para coordinar y dirigir, entonces él sería ese hombre. Esa fue la razón por lo que la inesperada visita de Rufus Scrimgeour y su posterior petición de volver con él a Londres en una misión de asesoría Herbológica, de entre todas las cosas, fue recibida con cierta resistencia.

\- No. – le dijo Neville a Scrimgeour, creyendo que no era una palabra que el Ministro escuchara muy a menudo.

Los labios de Scrimgeour se apretaron. Y luego habló, muy razonablemente (maldito fuera).

\- Dime de otro magibotánico que pueda ayudarnos.

Neville pensó largo y tendido. Probablemente demasiado largo y no lo suficientemente tendido porque Scrimgeour finalmente gruñó, como si hubieran llegado a la misma conclusión.

\- Recoge tus cosas, muchacho. Partirás hacia Londres dentro de una hora.

\- Ministro, no puedo simplemente dejar a estas personas en estos momentos.

Scrimgeour no estuvo de acuerdo con él con un movimiento de cabeza, que fue bastante desconcertante

\- Sí, puedes. Me quedaré atrás cuidando de Taransay hasta que hayas terminado en Grimauld Place.

Una pequeña multitud de tentativos curiosos, ya se congregaba en la improvisada "plaza" en el centro de las tiendas de campaña, donde Neville estaba hablando con Scrimgeour. Ese espacio era utilizado para encuentros ocasionales de futbol o cricket y un desafortunado experimento de bádminton. Ni siquiera un volante de bádminton encantado podía soportar la versión de "brisa" de las Hébridas.

La gente mágica se adelantó entre los curiosos reunidos, reconociendo a su Ministro. Varias personas de avanzada edad parecían tener los ojos llorosos al verlo allí. Todo el mundo seguía ligeramente emocional, pensó Neville. Molly Weasley había sufrido un caso agudo de barbilla temblorosa cuando Harry había llegado y se había llevado a Ginny con él. Al igual que su madre, la pequeña de los Weasley tenía una habilidad especial con la gente, siendo una de las favoritas tanto de muggles como de magos y brujas. Ginny se había comprometido a mantener al resto de los Weasley actualizados sobre el progreso de Ron.

Había otro hombre de Grimauld Place que había acompañado a Scrimgeour; un hombre mayor a quien Neville no conocía. Llevaba un sombrero de vaquero, botas de vaquero y estaba apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, observándolos. Lo único que le faltaba era una placa de sheriff y un revólver en el cinto. Un niño muggle se acercó a él, señalando su sombrero, momento en el cual el hombre se lo quitó y lo posó en la cabeza del niño. Cubrió los ojos del muchacho, pero aún era observable la radiante sonrisa justo debajo del borde del sombrero.

Scrimgeour lo presentó como "Agente Richards", del Senado Mágico de los Estados Unidos.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente interés general, el Ministro procedió a explicar que lo mejor era que Neville y el agente Richards volvieran rápidamente a Grimmauld Place, tan pronto como fuera posible.

\- Preferiría no dejar a mi equipo a solas con Draco Malfoy más de lo necesario.

 _Draco Malfoy,_ pensó Neville y luego resopló.

\- Ja-Ja. Muy buena, Ministro.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Neville estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la descolorida alfombra en mitad de la oficina temporal de Scrimgeour en Grimmauld Place. A su alrededor pilas de libros y varios pergaminos; uno de los cuales estaba teniendo problemas para mantener desenrollado. Después de varios frustrantes minutos, echó un vistazo a su alrededor buscando un pisapapeles y finalmente lo arregló utilizando unos de sus zapatos. La chimenea chisporroteaba, las llamas se volvieron verdes durante un momento y, entonces, una Ginny Weasley agazapaba apareció en la estancia. Se enderezó, se sacudió el hollín de la ropa y se dirigió hacia Neville. En sus manos portaba una enmarcada acuarela china con un paisaje montañoso cubierto de árboles.

\- ¿Es esto? – preguntó ella, sin preámbulos.

Neville tomó la pintura. Conjuró una lupa y escrutó más de cerca la obra.

\- ¡Oh, bien hecho, Ginny! ¡Parece serlo! ¿Fue difícil conseguirlo?

Ginny se sentó en el suelo junto a él.

\- Afortunadamente no. La Kew Gardens Library es un pueblo fantasma.

Neville le dedicó una mirada compasiva, observando lo abatida que sonaba.

\- Harry dice que nunca habías estado en el Garden antes.

\- No. – confirmó ella – Tampoco Ron. Ambos hemos querido ir siempre. Y créeme, no querrías verlos en el estado actual. Que está cubierto de vegetación es decir poco. Sin embargo, el Herbario y la biblioteca están impecables.

\- ¿Y el Millennium Seed Bank? – susurró Neville, incapaz de ocultar el temblor de su voz.

\- Intacto, por lo que pude ver. – dijo Ginny – Como debe ser. Se supone que debería ser capaz de soportar una de esas explosiones nucleares muggles, ¿no?

Él parpadeó aliviado. Era embarazoso de admitir, pero de vez en cuando Neville tenia pesadillas sobre que algo malo le pasaba al banco de semillas. Como que alguien dejara la puerta abierta y la humedad se introdujera dentro, por ejemplo. Para los botánicos (y los magibotánicos por igual) el banco de semillas era como un Arca de Noé botánica. Sólo que él no era magibotánico, no realmente. Sólo era un hobby, por el cual verdaderamente tenía que concentrarse en lo que tenía frente a él en ese momento. Por supuesto, la profesora Sprout, habría sido la persona ideal para llevar esta operación en Grimmauld Place, pero no estaba disponible. Tendría que hacerlo Neville. Era casi gracioso el número de veces que se había visto involucrado en unas responsabilidades involuntarias.

A diferencia de Hermione, pensó Neville, que parecía ser _inherentemente_ responsable de las cosas más importantes.

\- Es muy bonito. – dijo Ginny, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para observar la pintura.

\- Lo es. – Neville estuvo de acuerdo. Ambos se quedaron en un estático y apreciativo silencio.

Entonces Neville recogió el zapato y golpeó el cristal protector del cuadro.

Ginny hizo una mueca, pero parecía impaciente por ver si allí estaba lo que andaban buscando. Neville retiró los cristales rotos y luego sacó con mucho cuidado la pintura de donde reposaba. Giró el pergamino y allí, con una escritura diminuta, pero claramente visible, había una inscripción en inglés.

\- Ajá. – Neville respiró. Colocó la inscripción en la luz, pasando su lamentable pulgar sucio suavemente sobre la escritura – Esta inscripción se suma a la docena de otras referencias similares que hemos recogido sobre cómo extraer el néctar de nuestra muestra.

¿Te refieres a Majestic Mountain Peach como ese libro que trajeron Malfoy y Hermione de Hogwarts? – preguntó Ginny.

\- La Kunlun Mountain Peach. – la corrigió Neville con una sonrisa – Y sí, el texto menciona que esos melocotones contienen el conservante más potente que la magia conoce. Su famoso néctar es exactamente lo que Hermione y Malfoy necesitan para aumentar el ReGen. No hay nada más potente. A parte de la Piedra Filosofal, por supuesto.

\- E imagino que sería mucho más complicado de adquirir ya que las Piedras Filosofales no crecen en los árboles. – comentó Ginny frunciendo el ceño – Así que, ¿dónde encontramos ese árbol de melocotones especiales? ¿Supongo que en la montaña Kunlun?

Neville sacudió la cabeza.

\- La montaña Kunlun es tan real como el Monte Olimpo. Y sospecho que la planta en cuestión no es, de hecho, del genero Prunus en absoluto. Creo que realmente es una especie de tubérculo; como las Mandrágoras.

Ginny dejó escapar un sonido para transmitir su creciente impaciencia.

\- ¿Dónde lo buscamos, entonces? ¿Hay incluso una muestra que buscar? ¿Cómo va a ayudar a Ron si ni siquiera sabemos dónde está ni que aspecto tiene?

\- Oh, sé exactamente dónde encontrar la única Kunlun Mountain Peach que todavía existe. – dijo Neville. Y entonces pareció claramente turbado.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Verás, aquí es donde se pone un poco difícil.

* * *

Hermione lanzó el viejo ejemplar de la revista _Time_ sobre la mesa de la cocina, donde el Vaquero actualmente parecía enfrascado en una pila de solicitudes de suministros; una tarea que tenía que asumir durante la ausencia de Scrimgeour. Richards recogió la revista, le echó un vistazo y luego le dedicó una curiosa mirada a Hermione. Trasladó la mirada hacia Neville, que estaba situado en la entrada, comiendo un pedazo de pan tostado.

\- Prefiero el _Cosmo_ , pero gracias por pensar en mí, señorita Granger.

Hermione rodó los ojos y después señaló con un dedo de uñas mordidas la imagen de la portada.

\- Neville dice que _este_ es el hombre que tiene nuestra Kunlun Mountain Peach.

Richards frunció el ceño hacia la imagen de un hombre de llamativo pelo negro de poco más de treinta y cinco años. Estaba sentado lateralmente en un sillón barroco, con una corona ladeada sobre la cabeza y un cetro en las manos. La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre tenía un inquietante parecido a la de Malfoy.

\- ¿Este… _pavo real_? – preguntó Richards, incrédulo - ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. – dijo Neville, untando mermelada en la tostada. Taransay lamentablemente era una zona libre de mermelada – Alexander Amarov es el más importante coleccionista de rarezas mágicas del mundo. Entre los que lo conocen, se rumorea desde hace muchos años que logró adquirir el melocotón.

\- Bien. – dijo Richards – Es un excéntrico multimillonario muggle, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué demonios quiere eso?

\- Creo que sabe lo que es, pero que no tiene ni idea de qué _hacer_ con él. Originalmente su familia hizo su fortuna en productos farmacéuticos botánicos, y en algún momento de la historia, Amarov desarrolló una fascinación con la flora mágica.

\- _Aparente_ flora mágica. – corrigió Hermione. Estaba hojeando el articulo – Antes de la Infección, nunca pudo probar ninguna de sus afirmaciones sobre la existencia de la gente mágica. O de lo contrario estoy segura que el Ministerio habría tenido algo que decir al respecto.

\- Bien, así que probablemente Alexander Amarov tiene el melocotón. – dijo Richards, poniéndose en pie – Vamos a hacerle una visita al hombre.

\- ¿Sabemos dónde está? – preguntó Hermione – Es decir, incluso podría estar muerto, ¿verdad?

Richards ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia las escaleras de la cocina.

\- Puedo averiguarlo con bastante facilidad. Déjame hablar con mi gente por Red Flu.

Cuando el Vaquero se esfumó, Neville empezó a preparar lo que era su cuarto o quinto trozo de pan tostado. Había perdido la cuenta.

\- ¿Quién es "su gente", de todos modos? – le preguntó a Hermione.

\- No lo sé Neville. Pero parecen tener montones y montones de armas de fuego.

* * *

Las luces del sótano parpadeaban.

No había suministro eléctrico que obtener fuera del sistema, pero hasta el momento habían utilizado un generador de segunda mano para el suministro de Grimauld Place alimentando todos los sistemas no esenciales. La clínica y el laboratorio habían sido manipulados para que funcionaran con un suministro menor e ininterrumpido que operaba mágicamente y como tal, no fallaría. A pesar de su avanzado estado de abandono, el generador mayor había estado funcionando correctamente los últimos seis meses, pero últimamente había comenzado a desarrollar problemas. Harry estaba investigándolo, o eso había prometido.

La sala se quedó en una momentánea oscuridad, salvo por las parpadeantes luces rojas, azules y amarillas y las pantallas numéricas del equipo en la celda de Ron.

\- Malditas luces. – se quejó Padma. Estaba a punto de salir al pasillo para apagar el interruptor principal y volver a encenderlo, cuando las luces del techo volvieron.

Emily Finch estaba sentada en la silla junto a la cama de Ron, aparentemente imperturbable por los intermitentes apagones.

\- Pareces una muerta viviente. – dijo Padma y luego compuso una mueca – Ups. Mala elección de palabras… - Padma tenía suficiente energía en su risa – Cierto. En ambos sentidos. – estaba a punto de comenzar el chequeo de Ron de las nueve de la noche. Emily tenía un descanso en el laboratorio, pero había bajado a hacerle una visita a Ron cuando Padma había llegado.

\- Ve a tomarte una taza de té o algo. – le dijo Emily – Yo me encargo de esto.

\- Tienes que analizar su CSC*. Y Mercer señaló que su presión arterial se elevó ligeramente ayer, también…

\- Jesús, Padma, puedo leer las notas. No te preocupes. Tómate un descanso o se lo diré a Granger.

Ante eso Padma resopló. Se quitó el estetoscopio de alrededor del cuello y gimió cuando las luces parpadearon de nuevo.

\- Hermione parece ser la Santa Patrona de las Horas Extras.

\- Sí, pero se molesta mucho cuando cualquiera de nosotros hace doble turno sin consultarlo con ella en primer lugar.

Padma meditó eso.

\- Creo que podría tener más que ver con arruinar su minucioso horario. El mundo ideal de Hermione es un mundo que funcione mediante horarios. Pero tomaré tu especie de oferta. – empezó a recoger su botiquín – Una taza de té estaría genial. Y estás luces me están dando una maldita migraña.

\- Ya sabes, el doctor Mercer también está en un descanso. – le dijo Emily, con una sonrisa de complicidad. La estudiante de enfermería tomó un par de guantes de látex del dispensador colgado en la pared y comenzó a ponérselos – Estoy segura de que le encantaría tu compañía. La última vez que lo vi estaba en la cocina intentando beberse el café con algo llamado Tim Tam*.

Los ojos de Padma se ensancharon.

\- No juegues conmigo, Emily. ¿Dices que hay Tim Tams en esta casa?

\- Ajá. – dijo Emily – Aparentemente Neville Longbottom tenía algunos escondidos en Taransay.

\- Merlín, se acabó. ¡Definitivamente me estoy quedando sin tiempo para conseguir mis Tim Tams! – Padma cogió su botiquín, pero se detuvo justo detrás de la puerta de barrotes corredera - ¿Segura que estás bien aquí con Ron?

\- ¡Afirmativo! ¡Ve!

Padma se fue. Emily aún lucía una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras se dirigía a realizar el control rutinario del equipo, antes de acercarse a Ron. Le quitó la sabana completamente y dejó a un lado la bata de hospital para poder inspeccionar su vía central, tal como le había informado Padma.

Emily frunció el ceño inmediatamente. Algo iba muy mal. La piel alrededor de la sonda era del color de un viejo hematoma – amarillo, negro y morado – y parecía que empezaba a supurar. Y la carne alrededor del esternón estaba tomando un brillo viscoso. Y allí estaba… el olor. Todos conocían ese hedor perfectamente ahora. Emily pasó a toda prisa las notas del historial para comprobar cuando había recibido Ron la última dosis de ReGen.

¿Podía ser que alguien se hubiera olvidado de administrársela?

No. Hacia sólo tres horas de la última dosis y se la había suministrado nada menos que Hermione.

Hermione y Draco Malfoy habían hablado de los límites del ReGen como si fuera una especie de hombre del saco que estaba al acecho en un futuro no muy lejano. Ellos mismo estaban trabajando hasta el agotamiento actualmente para encontrar un medio para evitar lo inevitablemente temido. Todo para nada, porque Emily estaba bastante segura que estaba observando esos límites ahora mismo. Y esa era una mala noticia para el resto de los que estaban ahí fuera que sobrevivían gracias al ReGen.

\- Mierda. – siseó Emily. Corrió hacia el pasillo para ver si Padma seguía ahí.

Pero no estaba.

Emily regresó a la celda. Aparte de la apariencia externa de Ron, nada había cambiado, además de su presión arterial. El susurrante, suave y rítmico pitido del equipo la calmaba ligeramente. No iba a conseguir nada si salía corriendo por las escaleras llamando a todos a la celda de Ron. En breves Kate McAlister estaría en servicio con el profesor Yoshida. Emily decidió tomar una muestra de sangre para el virólogo y estar absolutamente segura de sus sospechas antes de que Harry, Hermione o Ginny Weasley fueran informados. Sería lo más prudente.

Con manos temblorosas, tomó una jeringa del armario de provisiones y la acercó a Ron. Había dejado la carpeta de notas al borde de la cama. La cadera de Emily la golpeó y cayó al suelo con un ruido plastificado. Ella instintivamente se agachó para recogerla.

Las luces parpadearon de nuevo y seguidamente la sala quedó a oscuras.

La carpeta había caído en algún lugar bajo la cama. Emily se arrastró sobre manos y rodillas, sosteniendo todavía la jeringuilla. Estiró el brazo libre tanto como pudo, moviendo la mano sobre el suelo para sentir el tacto de la dichosa carpeta. Sus dedos la rozaron mientras su mejilla entraba en contacto con la mano de Ron. La cual estaba colgando sobre el borde de la cama.

No estaba en absoluto donde Padma la había dejado. Su piel estaba caliente…

Muy lentamente, conteniendo la respiración, Emily se arrastró hacia atrás, alejándose de la cama y de Ron. La chica tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su boca se había secado por completo. Estaba demasiado aterrorizada para siquiera pensar en tragar por el ruido que podría hacer. Se puso en pie, incorporándose centímetro a centímetro, chocando desafortunadamente con un soporte de goteo intravenoso en desuso colocado en una esquina. El cual rodó por el suelo brevemente. En respuesta, hubo un pequeño y suave ruido en la cama; como ruido de sabanas rozando abruptamente sobre el colchón. Emily quería correr y lo podría hacer malditamente rápido, pero no en esa oscuridad, podía chocar con una pared o un pilar o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera en su…

Otro ruido; una larga y ruidosa respiración que pareció durar eones.

 _Luces. Porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor…._

Ella no tenía magia, no llevaba la luz encima como Padma, Hermione o Harry.

Repentinamente, todo se iluminó de nuevo. Demasiada iluminación. Emily compuso una mueca y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, antes de ver la alta y encorvada figura junto a la cama. Le tomó varios segundos que sus pupilas se ajustaran, pero cuando lo hicieron, destapó la jeringa con manos temblorosas y la tendió defensivamente frente a ella.

Los ojos de Ronald Weasley estaban abiertos. No eran de color marrón, como los de su hermana. Emily había olvidado que eran azules.

Y la estaban mirando directamente a ella.

* * *

**Los Tim Tam son una especie de barritas de chocolate que tienen muy buena pinta, si lo googleais lo encontrareis muy fácil.


	15. Held Hands

**¡ Esté es el segundo capítulo que he publicado hoy! No vaya a ser que leáis primero este y os spoileis a vosotras mismas... xD **

**¡Disfrutad y preparaos para lo que viene!**

 **¡Besoteeeees!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **N/A:** Además de Horror y Gore en este capítulo hay muerte de personaje. Aunque creo que ya lo suponíais. En muchos sentidos, realmente la historia comienza desde aquí. Gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios. Los aprecio todos ellos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 – Held Hands (Manos Agarradas)**

Hermione se quedó mirando el monitor; observando los resultados de las seis horas de modelación que habían llevado a cabo utilizando el ordenador. Frunció el ceño. Y porque simplemente estaba frustrada, sacudió el puño frente a ello.

La baja risa de Malfoy era casi inaudible, pero ella lo escuchó porque directamente estaba parada detrás de él mientras estaba sentado en una silla frente a su ordenador.

\- Si las amenazas no funcionan, lo siguiente que podrías utilizar sería el soborno.

Y tú lo sabes todo de esos métodos sin escrúpulos, pensó Hermione. Le llevó un esfuerzo no echarle un vistazo a la pizarra que tenía a su izquierda, que contenía un resumen de las notas del D.R.A.C.O que les había cedido hasta ahora. Era un proceso lento, que frustraba a Kate McAlister aún más que a Hermione. Eso tenía sentido porque McAlister era viróloga y era un tipo especial de tortura que se lo ofrecieran breves destellos fragmentados del Santo Grial, por así decirlo. Malfoy había sido fiel a su palabra; habían conseguido más páginas durante la última semana y hasta ahora las había intercambiado por cosas aparentemente sin importancia. Y a pesar de las predicciones de Harry, Hermione no había participado en ninguno de los tratos.

\- Todavía no. – le advirtió Harry – Dale algo de tiempo al bastardo para que vuelva a las andadas de nuevo.

Pero entonces el D.R.A.C.O desapareció temporalmente de sus mentes cuando el lote incrementado más reciente de ReGen comenzó a fallar. Dada la tasa de fracaso, ya no era adecuado mantener las pruebas de los fármacos sobre Ron. Esa fue la razón por la que Mercer introdujo la técnica SVM, lo que les permitía ejecutar modelos informáticos de las distintas permutaciones del ReGen para ver cómo iba contra una Infección que continuamente mutaba.

Hermione cogió el informe y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué seguimos obteniendo resultados diferentes? ¿Estamos incluso usando esta cosa correctamente?

\- Llama a Mercer para comprobarlo. – sugirió Malfoy. Su nariz rota ya se había curado por completo, aunque a corta distancia, todavía se podía ver la sombra de la terrible contusión.

\- No. – dijo Hermione – Alec está en su descanso en este momento. Dejémosle estar.

\- Podría ser un error al introducir los datos. – volvió a sugerir Malfoy. Tomó una taza que olía como a brandy con un poco de café.

\- _Tú_ has elaborado el conjunto de datos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- No soy infalible.

\- ¿En serio? – Hermione arqueó las cejas – Actúas como si lo fueras.

Malfoy le dedicó una torcida sonrisa.

\- No tengo la culpa de tu errónea percepción sobre mí.

Hermione estaba segura de que si encendiera una cerilla, el espacio entre ellos se incendiaria por el alcohol que despedía su aliento. Aun no estaba cerca de estar borracho, pero ahí no había potencial para ello.

Entonces, ¿qué haces cuando tu trabajo y productividad están cayendo en picado ya que has estado treinta y seis horas sin parar y que la última vez que comiste algo fue cuando Neville Longbottom te dio un pedazo de pan tostado y ahora Malfoy te está mirando como si fueras el tablero de ajedrez en una partida que estaba jugando con un maestro?

\- Dame eso. – murmuró, tomando la taza de las manos de Malfoy.

Hermione vació el resto del corrosivo contenido, muy consciente de que él había girado la silla para mirarla a la cara. Estaba parada entre sus piernas mientras estaba sentado, despatarrado y relajado. Ya no sonreía. Había algo de la extraña rabia que había visto en él en la reciente excursión a Hogwarts. No era una rabia hacia _ella_ , por sí misma. Por el contrario, Hermione sospechaba que podía estar autodirigida. No parecía disfrutar de la intimidad si no tenía un completo control sobre ella. Se preguntó si, como ella, a veces se olvidaba de sí mismo cuando estaban juntos. Fuera lo que fuera ese "sí mismo"…

Esas meditaciones pasaron a un segundo plano en cuanto empezó a sentir el ardor pasar por su garganta.

\- Maldita sea. – jadeó Hermione, con los ojos comenzando a aguarse. Con diversión, Malfoy le cogió la taza. Se produjo un silencio. Era imposible volver la atención a la pantalla de ordenador, no con la forma en que la estaba contemplando.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer en este momento, si pudieras hacer lo que quisieras?

Hermione se puso nerviosa inmediatamente y no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol. Viniendo de Malfoy, eso era como preguntarle el nombre de su canción favorita. Ella escudriñó su pálido y apuesto rostro, quedándose perturbada al encontrar, ¿una genuina – se atrevía a decir – y amistosa curiosidad? Y una languidez que parecía estar haciendo mella en ella también. Debería estar satisfecha de que la opacidad de Malfoy no fuera una situación permanente. Obviamente, había profundidades en él y parecía estar observando distintos niveles en ese momento.

\- Preferiría estar mirando los resultados que confirmaran que hemos arreglado permanentemente el ReGen. – dijo ella, con rigidez. Recogió una pila de viejos informes y se acercó a la mesa desocupada de Padma, a varios metros de distancia. Era extraño cómo la proximidad nunca era un problema cuando estaban trabajando. El resto del tiempo, nunca estaba lo suficientemente lejos de él.

\- No me refiero a lo que quieres que pase en este mismo momento, en esta habitación, en esta realidad. Quiero decir que si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? – persistió él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que estaría trabajando en el Ministerio.

\- ¿Eso es lo que hacías antes de la Infección?

\- Sí. – a veces, era fácil olvidar que él había estado fuera de juego durante años.

\- ¿Pero era eso lo que _querías_ hacer?

Hermione abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero se contuvo. Ella siempre había tenido la aptitud para la investigación, ¿pero había elegido realmente su vocación? ¿Era su vocación? Dios, nunca había _pensado_ en ello. No había habido realmente ninguna carrera alternativa, ciertamente no cuando Voldemort había sido una amenaza. Sólo pensar en Voldemort, volvía a poner las cosas en perspectiva.

\- Algunos de nosotros no tuvimos el lujo de elegir opciones cuando los magos oscuros y sus seguidores idiotas decidieron que iban a intentar destruirlo todo.

Malfoy, al parecer, no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Oh, tenías opciones. Eres hija de muggles. Voldemort no era parte del mundo en el que naciste. Podrías haberte marchado.

Eso la enfureció e inexplicablemente se decepcionó con él.

\- Voldemort habría terminado siendo un problema tanto mágico _como_ muggle. O bien eres delirantemente ignorante o estás siendo deliberadamente falso. Y si piensas que habría dejado que Ron y Harry se encargaran de ello, entonces es que no has aprendido nada de mí en estas últimas semanas.

Él se puso en pie y cruzó la habitación hacia ella. Como de costumbre la ropa que vestía era prestada; en esta ocasión llevaba los pantalones azules vaqueros de Felix Wallen y una lisa camiseta negra. Era irónico lo bien que le quedaba la ropa que no le pegaba en lo más mínimo. Pero realmente Hermione no tenía ni idea de que era lo que encajaba con él. Aparentemente, no eran las túnicas formales. Ni el equipo de combate que había llevado a la misión del hospital ni el uniforme de la prisión.

\- He dicho que podrías haberte marchado, no que tendrías que haberlo hecho. – dijo Malfoy, cuando se detuvo frente a ella – Mi conocimiento de lo que significa esa distinción cuando se trata de ti, Granger, demuestra lo mucho que te entiendo.

Hermione no respondió, en su lugar fijó la vista en algún lugar al otro lado de la habitación, intentando calmar su ira.

Malfoy bajó la cabeza.

\- Estás enfadada. – concluyó, sonando casi como si estuviera halagándola - ¿Por qué?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

\- Porque cuando eres así, haces que me olvide de quién eres.

Recordó la macabra conversación que habían mantenido en el baño, poco después de que hubiera llegado a Grimmauld Place. Sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde la peligrosa tensión de aquellos primeros y difíciles días.

 _"_ _La mala gente se encuentra en cualquier lugar, si te preocupas en mirar."_

 _"_ _En efecto. Hay una de esas personas aquí, en esta habitación."_

\- Dime si he pillado tu justa medida, Granger. Te preocupas porque es tu naturaleza hacerlo y ayudas porque puedes.

\- ¡Porque tengo que hacerlo! – y Merlín, el resentimiento en su voz la sorprendió. Cuando finalmente se armó de valor para mirarlo, él la estaba observando con algo parecido a la piedad.

\- Debe ser absolutamente agotador estar en esa cabeza tuya. – dijo, sonando exasperado en su nombre. Para consternación de la bruja, levantó la mano y metió un rebelde rizo detrás de su oreja. Sus dedos se detuvieron en la parte externa de su oreja, logrando que su piel se erizara desde el nacimiento de su pelo hasta su escote – Incluso ahora estás preocupada de ser egoísta simplemente _pensando_ que podrías ser egoísta.

Hermione lo agarró de la mano y se quedó totalmente aturdida, una vez más, cuando él enroscó los dedos con los suyos. Lo que aún fue peor es que ella lo dejó. Su gran mano era cálida y fuerte. La castaña se relajó, dejando que Malfoy tomara la carga de probablemente más que el peso de sus manos juntas. La idea de compartir la carga era tan dolorosamente deliciosa que incluso se tambaleó al pensar en ello. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo – años, tal vez – se sintió tentada de expresar un pensamiento tan oscuro y vergonzoso.

 _Tal vez no quiero hacer nada de esto más…_

La idea era tabú. Pensar tal cosa estaba prohibido y moriría antes de ceder a tal indulgencia. Y, sin embargo, había algo en Malfoy que le hacía simplemente decirlo.

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de admitirlo.

\- Permíteme preguntarte esto, entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Estuvo mal lo rápido que había salido la respuesta de ella. Estaba empezando a sentir el cálido escozor de las lágrimas que combinaba muy bien con el vergonzoso nudo en su garganta.

\- Quiero no ser necesaria.

\- Sí. – el asintió – Reparte la carga, Granger. Lo llevas todo y te estás fragmentando por el peso. Estoy desconcertado y sorprendido, a partes iguales, de que algo tan pequeño y frágil haya podido durar tanto tiempo.

Eso la molestó. Ya tenía suficientes prejuicios a los que hacer frente, siendo hija de muggles y mujer.

\- No soy frágil.

La mano de Malfoy se deslizó a la parte de atrás de su cuello, sepultada bajo el peso de sus rizos. Utilizando el pulgar y el dedo corazón, presionó profundamente la base de su cuero cabelludo, masajeándolo. Dios, eso era la felicidad. Sus ojos se cerraron, diciéndose a sí misma que debería alejarse ahora… pronto…

Oh, maldita sea, se sentía tan bien.

\- Tus límites son demasiado fáciles de discernir. No habrías sobrevivido ni una semana a las filas de Voldemort.

A pesar del hecho de que era una locura ofrecerle a Malfoy cualquier forma de incitación, no podía convocar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para alejarse. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, para permitirle mejor acceso a la parte posterior de su cuello. Hermione sintió sus labios en el nacimiento de su pelo, percibiendo su cálido aliento.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus límites? – le devolvió la pregunta - ¿Qué nos hace tan diferentes?

\- Soy pragmático. – dijo él. Pudo sentir su voz retumbar – Flexible.

\- ¿Yo no?

\- No como Scrimgeour y Richards. Y ni siquiera dejas que ellos hagan su trabajo.

Hermione entendió lo que estaba diciendo y se alarmó lo suficiente como para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Él no la soltó. En cambio, sintió como la mano de Malfoy se deslizaba sobre su columna vertebral, masajeándola hasta el final. Desde hacía varias semanas había visto esas mismas fuertes manos de largos dedos en funcionamiento; escribiendo, mecanografiando, midiendo, dispensando, administrando. Era un trabajador minucioso, sorprendentemente inteligente e inherentemente intuitivo cuando se trataba de una investigación. Poseía todas las cualidades que ella admiraba y, sin embargo, también era Draco Malfoy. El mundo se había vuelto loco, claramente. ¿Y por qué no? Estaba al borde de la aniquilación.

\- ¿Crees que debería haber dejado que Richards te torturara para obtener la información?

\- Es lo que yo habría hecho y no es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.

\- Estás loco.

La mano izquierda de Malfoy se enlazó con la derecha de Hermione y la mano que le quedaba libre a él ahora se posaba en su mejilla, inclinándole la barbilla para encontrarse con su boca. Malfoy la estaba tratando como si fuera porcelana china, como si fuera tan frágil como él decía que era. Iba a besarla, y esta vez no había habido ninguna negociación previa en relación al D.R.A.C.O. Esos sólo eran él y ella, y muy posiblemente el exceso de estrés y demasiado brandy con el estómago vacío.

Las alarmas se dispararon tanto en el ordenador de Hermione como en el de Padma. No eran ruidosas, pero eran apremiantes.

La cabeza de Malfoy se alzó bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Hermione ya había empalidecido.

\- ¡Ron! – dijo, a modo de explicación. Corrió hacia su ordenador y buscó a través de todas las numerosas ventanas del escritorio hasta que encontró la que mostraba las lecturas en el equipo que monitoreaba el estado de Ron – Que extraño. No están registrando nada. – dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Quieres decir…

\- No. – respondió ella, sabiendo lo que había estado a punto de sugerir – No indican que tiene problemas. – parpadeó con perplejidad – Parece como si se hubiera desconectado de todo el equipo. O que ha habido algún catastrófico fallo eléctrico. Voy a bajar a echar un vistazo.

Hermione apresuradamente abrió el cajón de su escritorio, sacó el botiquín y se dirigió velozmente a la puerta del laboratorio justo cuando Honoria Cloot estaba entrando.

\- ¡Oh, bien! – exclamó Hermione, aliviada de ver a la medimaga - ¡Tenemos que bajar a ver a Ron! Él…

\- Imperio. – dijo, Honoria.

* * *

\- Deja el botiquín y dame la correa de Malfoy. – exigió Honoria.

Hermione dejó caer el botiquín al suelo, pero luego se quedó inmóvil.

\- He dicho…

\- Estás perdiendo el tiempo. – dijo Malfoy. Tenía la cara inexpresiva, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la varita que Honoria tenía tendida hacia Hermione – Estoy atado a la agente Kent en este momento.

\- Oh, - dijo Honoria, pareciendo momentáneamente desconcertada – Hermione, se tan amable de encontrar a Elizabeth Kent por mí. Tráela aquí. Dile que necesitas ayuda urgente. Despiértala si es necesario. ¿Lo has entendido?

Hermione asintió.

\- Excelente. Ve.

Honoria se esperó hasta que las puertas del laboratorio se cerraran, antes de volverse hacia Malfoy.

\- _Tú_ … - dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Sí, yo. – Honoria sonrió.

* * *

Hermione rugía, atrapada en una pequeña porción de su cerebro, donde tenía permitido ver, oír, sentir, tocar e incluso hablar, pero sus acciones no eran de su propia voluntad. Era una marioneta. El sadismo del Imperio era que te hacía sentir como si te estuvieran tirando de unas cadenas tan pronto como se retransmitían las instrucciones del hechicero. También había un ligero bucle de retroalimentación entre Hermione y Honoria. Si Hermione extinguía su propio pánico, simplemente podría sentir que Honoria estaba ansiosa, pero excitada. _Felizmente excitada_. Eso era bueno. Eso significaba que nadie tendría que salir herido o muerto, incluyendo a Malfoy.

\- Hola. – le dijo Mercer, quien pasaba a su lado por el pasillo.

 _¡Alec, ayúdame!,_ quiso decir Hermione. Por supuesto, de su boca no salió nada.

\- Si estás buscando los Tim Tams, será mejor que te des prisa. Padma está acabando con el último paquete. – él la rodeó, dando dos pasos más adelante.

Hermione bajó la cabeza a sus pies y los quiso hacer parar. Pero no lo hicieron. Así que continuó caminando a lo largo del pasillo, pasando la habitación del profesor Yoshida que estaba hablando enérgicamente con Richards. El Vaquero se reía entre dientes. Era un sonido tan raro y agradable, viniendo de él. Pasó por delante de la habitación que compartían Harry y Neville y finalmente se detuvo en la última habitación; la ocupada por Padma y la agente Kent. Hermione giró el pomo de la puerta. Y la abrió. Padma estaba en la cocina como Mercer había dicho, pero la agente Kent estaba dormida. Eso no era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que acababa de finalizar un turno de doce horas. Resultó que Hermione no tuvo la necesidad de despertarla. La Debutante se despertó tan pronto como la puerta se abrió. Aturdida y con marcas en la mejilla, seguía pareciendo una princesa de cuento de hadas.

\- ¿Granger? ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó, con la voz de dormida. Ya tenía la varita entre sus manos.

Hermione quería llorar. Elizabeth Kent era formidable; tan buena como Harry y tal vez tan impecable peleando como Malfoy. Pero incluso para ella era imposible que pensar siquiera en defenderse de uno de los suyos; de un amigo.

\- Por favor, ven al laboratorio de inmediato. Te necesito. – se oyó decir Hermione.

 _¡No me escuches!_

Kent frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Por favor, ven conmigo ahora.

Le tomó dos minutos a Kent ponerse una camiseta encima de la camiseta sin mangas de pijama y siguió a Hermione por las escaleras. Allí, se encontraron con Harry. Hermione quiso gritar de frustración cuando Harry no les preguntó dónde iban con tanta prisa. Y maldita sea, Kent no le ofreció ninguna explicación no solicitada.

 _¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!,_ gritó Hermione silenciosa y desesperadamente, _¡AYUDA!_

Pero él siguió hacia adelante.

Hermione llegó primera a las puertas del laboratorio y las abrió de un empujón. Intentó hacer cien cosas diferentes para pararse, enviarle sutiles señales a Kent de que más allá de esas puertas había una trampa, pero nada de eso funcionó. En el interior del laboratorio, Honoria estaba de pie con la varita alzada y los labios entreabiertos de la anticipación. Y luego estaba Malfoy. Parecía pensativo, expectante. No había ni un rastro de pánico o alarma en su expresión. Minutos atrás, él había estado sosteniendo su mano. Ahora, a penas lo reconocía. El dudoso aliado y científico había desaparecido. Ahora estaba mirando a un Mortífago.

* * *

Harry se detuvo. Se volteó lentamente, atacado por un sentimiento extraño al ver a Hermione y a Kent caminar hasta el final del pasillo y desparecer en el laboratorio.

* * *

Honoria lanzó la maldición asesina tan pronto como Elizabeth Kent cerró las puertas del laboratorio detrás de ella. Una explosión de luz verde iluminó brevemente la estancia. Hermione estaba parada junto al cuerpo de Kent, mirando fijamente hacia adelante a nada en particular.

Kent cayó elegantemente al suelo, considerándolo todo. Su cabello largo y rubio se desplegaba alrededor de la cabeza y tenía la varita todavía en su mano. La correa dorada se materializó en torno a su muñeca, ahora vívidamente corpórea. Honoria la recogió y la ató alrededor de su propia muñeca. Después de eso, rompió la varita de Kent por la mitad.

\- ¿Así que tenemos claro qué es lo que tiene que suceder? – le preguntó a Malfoy.

\- Clarísimo. – respondió él.

En el poco tiempo que Hermione había salido en busca de Kent, Malfoy había reunido todos los archivos con respecto al ReGen. Honoria tomó una caja vacía de documentos de uno de los estantes y le dio instrucciones a Malfoy para que la llenara con todas las notas y datos.

\- Rápido. – dijo ella, mirando con ansiedad las puertas – Tenemos menos de media hora para el inicio del siguiente turno. – comenzó a limpiar las notas de la pizarra.

\- Hecho. – informó Malfoy. Dejó caer la caja al suelo, sin mucha delicadeza.

\- Ahora limpia los ordenadores.

Eso lo hizo reír, aunque no había nada de divertido.

\- Su fe en mí es humillante, señorita Cloot. ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que si yo fallo en crear una cura, este equipo será, efectivamente, la última esperanza de la humanidad? Si lo saboteamos, podríamos estar perfectamente saboteándonos a nosotros mismos.

\- Mi jefe está dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

\- Pero, ¿y _tú_?

Honoria lo apuntó con la varita.

\- Me muevo donde reside la ventaja, al igual que tú. Primero eres un superviviente y después un científico. Ahora, ¿vas a limpiar los ordenadores o tengo que ponerme creativa?

Malfoy no se movió. Honoria puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Bien. – tendió la varita hacia cada uno de los nueve ordenadores del laboratorio y les lanzó un hechizo que los aplastó lentamente. No era tan preciso como la eliminación manual de datos, pero tendría que servir. La sala se llenó del sonido del metal crujiendo y retorciéndose y de un acre hedor químico. Cuando esa labor estuvo completa, Honoria se acercó al banco del laboratorio donde se guardaban los discos duros portátiles e hizo lo mismo con ellos.

\- Habrá copias de seguridad en otro lugar. – señaló Malfoy.

\- Sin duda. – respondió Honoria – Esto no detendrá el Proyecto Navidad, pero le hará reducir velocidad y le dará a mi jefe una saludable ventaja. Y hablando de ralentizarlos… - se volvió hacia Hermione – Ven aquí.

Hermione, obedientemente, se acercó a Honoria, deteniéndose justo al lado del escritorio de Padma.

\- Hermione, quiero que tomes un bisturí del botiquín de Padma.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – siseó Malfoy – No tenemos tiempo para esto. Tenemos que marcharnos _ahora._

\- En efecto. – dijo Honoria – Pero me aseguraré de que tengamos ventaja si deciden apremiarnos. Hermione, mantén el bisturí contra tu cuello. Ahora quiero que…

\- Piénsalo, estúpida. – la interrumpió Malfoy - ¡Si le haces daño a ella, Potter estará doblemente motivado a la hora de localizarnos!

El suave "plop" de una aparición fue audible en la tensa atmosfera del laboratorio, pero la breve advertencia no fue suficiente para que Honoria se defendiera.

\- Deberías escucharlo. – dijo Harry, después de aparecerse directamente detrás de Honoria – Me conoce mucho más que tú.

Al momento, Honoria fue tirada al suelo. Ella lanzó un hechizo una y dos veces. El segundo hechizo rebotó en una pared, pasando muy cerca de Hermione, quien se mantenía inmóvil sosteniendo firmemente el bisturí. Lo presionaba levemente contra un lado de su cuello, pero con la presión suficiente para que una gota de sangre se deslizara desde el pequeño pinchazo.

Harry bloqueó los brazos de Honoria detrás de su espalda. Ella se resistía y sacudía brevemente, pero con un gemido final de dolor, dejó caer la varita.

\- ¡Malfoy, cógela! – exclamó Harry.

Malfoy suspiró.

\- Oh, Potter. Realmente deberías tener más cuidado al seleccionar tus aliados. – dijo, antes de patear a Harry en la barbilla – _Eso_ es por romperme la nariz.

Harry cayó sobre su espalda. Perdió el agarre de su varita. Se deslizó por el suelo laminado, deteniéndose justo debajo del escritorio de Padma, al lado de Hermione.

Ahora liberada del agarre de Harry, Honoria empezó a buscar desesperadamente su varita. Ella le sonrió a Malfoy cuando la recuperó, pero la mirada de triunfo murió en su cara cuando sus ojos pasaron de Malfoy a las puertas del laboratorio.

Ronald Weasley estaba parado en el interior de la puerta, observando con ojos hundidos y demacrado. Su postura era encorvada y rígida y se inclinaba ligeramente a la izquierda. Todo el lado izquierdo de la bata de hospital que vestía estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que la mitad inferior de su cara. En la mano derecha cerrada en un puño, sostenía una mata de pelo rubio corto, enmarañado y ensangrentado. Una jeringuilla le sobresalía de la base del cuello.

Harry se incorporó hasta sentarse. Sangraba profusamente por la boca y la nariz, de tal manera que la sangre le burbujeó en los labios cuando intentó hablar.

Malfoy se quedó muy quieto, con el cuerpo en una postura defensiva y las manos tensas a un lado. Se dirigió a Honoria sin mirarla.

\- Libera a Granger.

Honoria no respondió. Estaba aturdida mirando boquiabierta a Ron.

Pero, aparentemente, Ron sólo tenía ojos para Hermione, quien estaba más cerca de él. Con unos bruscos y espasmódicos movimientos, pasó por encima del cuerpo de Kent. Sus pies descalzos dejaban ligeras huellas de sangre a lo largo del suelo. Se detuvo delante de Hermione y levantó una de sus manos cerradas en puños. La expresión de Hermione era serena, con los ojos fijos en algún punto encima del hombro de Ron. Sin embargo, una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Requirió un gran aparente esfuerzo para que Ron abriera el tembloroso puño, dedo a dedo, y luego colocara la rígida mano sobre la cara de Hermione. Dejando un rastro de sangre en su piel. Sus movimientos fueron torpes cuando intentó acariciar la mejilla de la bruja. Una aguda mirada de frustración desencajó el rostro de Ron por su incapacidad para perfeccionar sus movimientos. Su muñeca chocó contra el bisturí que Hermione aun sostenía y la cortó. La sangre empezó a fluir por debajo de la clavícula de la chica. Ron no pareció notarlo. Él soltó un sonido bajo de lamento e inclinó la cabeza hacia Hermione.

\- ¡Ron! – chilló Harry. Parecía horrorizado – Ron, amigo… no estás bien. Aléjate de Hermione. Tienes que dejar que te ayudemos. – Harry intentó levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando Ron giró la cabeza hacia él y emitió un suave gruñido amenazador.

\- Potter, te recomiendo encarecidamente que te mantengas quieto. – le aconsejó Malfoy. Ante el sonido de esa voz, la mirada de Ron vaciló brevemente hacia Malfoy, pero era obvio que su atención estaba fija en Hermione.

\- _Haz algo._ – susurró Harry a Malfoy y Honoria. Se quedó mirando su propia varita, bajo el escritorio de Padma.

Otra lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Hermione. Ron sacó la lengua, del color de las berenjenas, y lamió el salado rostro. Empezó a acariciarla mientras ella emitía un sonido bajo, gimoteando.

\- Malfoy, ayúdala. – dijo Harry, suplicando abiertamente ahora. Estaba luchando por mantenerse en pie.

\- Honoria, finaliza ahora mismo la maldición o no iré contigo. – la amenazó Malfoy, con una mirada dura como el diamante intentando agujerear la parte posterior de la cabeza de Honoria.

Pero ella no parecía prestarle atención, parecía que ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Entonces, Malfoy empezó a caminar hacia Hermione, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la cabeza de Ron se volvió bruscamente hacia él. La tierna expresión que llevaba en sus facciones se reemplazó con un salvaje gruñido. La advertencia estaba clara; _mantente alejado._

\- Finite Incantantem. – dijo finalmente Honoria, aunque no hizo ningún intento para ayudar a Hermione. Le dedicó una mordaz mirada a Malfoy antes de arrastrarse lentamente por el suelo y agarrar la caja con los documentos.

Cuando la maldición se terminó, Hermione se estremeció y luego pareció derrumbarse sobre sí misma. El bisturí cayó al suelo. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, pero cuando los volvió a abrir se quedó mirando a Ron con una mezcla de dolor y horror e intentó alejarse de él.

Las manos de Ron la sujetaron por los brazos, los dedos clavándose en su carne, al igual que sus uñas.

\- Ronald… - dijo ella – Soy yo. Hermione.

Pero ese era precisamente el problema. La conocía, pero no parecía saber lo que quería hacer con ella. Se arrastró más cerca, sacudiéndola. Y entonces, repentinamente, se detuvo. La mirada que le dedicó a Hermione estaba llena de agonía. Su boca pareció funcionar por un momento, formando con los labios las silabas requeridas.

\- ¿Hermione? – susurró. Y _ese_ era Ron. Ese era el chico del tren con la mancha en la nariz quien había mirado con envidia a Harry y quien tenía la esperanza de ser su amigo. Era Ron, quien había luchado junto a Harry y se avergonzaba de las veces que no. Ron, quien amaba el Quidditch, a su madre y era malo con las chicas, pero siempre se había sabido que le pediría matrimonio algún día a Hermione Granger, cuando Harry ya no necesitara que lucharan con él nunca más.

Hermione intentó alejarlo, pero Ron se mantuvo firme. Él trasladó sus manos desde los brazos de la chica hasta su rostro, sosteniéndola de la cabeza de manera constrictiva. Si antes había habido en los ojos de Ron la luz de la razón, esta estaba empezando a desvanecerse mientras Hermione forcejeaba entre sus manos. La humanidad le desapareció, dejando paso al salvajismo.

Gruñó, abriendo mucho la boca y conduciendo la cabeza de Hermione hacia él.

Honoria estaba completamente congelada en un fascinado horror. Harry se tambaleaba en su posición.

Fue Malfoy quien se lanzó hacia adelante; un borrón de color mercurio. Cogió el bisturí que había dejado caer Hermione y corrió hacia la parte posterior de las piernas de Ron, cortando sus tendones de Aquiles. Ron se derrumbó inmediatamente en el suelo. Un montón de espesa y viscosa sangre se agolpó a sus pies. La mano de Malfoy se movió de nuevo y el bisturí de Padma, exquisitamente en ristre, atravesó la garganta de Ron, cortando vasos sanguíneos y tendones, deteniéndose sólo por el hueso. Ron se retorció varias veces mientras el suministro de sangre a su cerebro infectado se cortaba. Hubo un largo y suave jadeo mientras se le escapaba el aliento antes de cerrar los ojos.

Hermione se dejó caer contra un lado del escritorio de Padma. Malfoy se acuclilló junto a ella.

\- Granger, – dijo, de forma rápida, con urgencia – mírame.

Hermione lo hizo, sus ojos acaramelados estaban muy abiertos y desenfocados por la conmoción.

\- Lo has matado.

Honoria se apareció junto a ellos, portando la caja llena de archivos y notas. Posó su temblorosa mano en el hombro de Malfoy.

\- Hora de irse.

* * *

Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que el profesor Yoshida llegara al laboratorio para empezar su turno con Kate McAlister. Estaba de muy buen humor después de haber tenido un debate bastante entusiasta con el agente Richards.

El maestro de pociones se encontró a la joven Elizabeth Kent en el suelo, muerta y fría. Harry Potter estaba inconsciente cerca de ella y una afligida Hermione Granger estaba sentada en un oscuro charco de sangre junto a los espeluznantes restos de Ronald Weasley. Ella agarraba su mano.


	16. Armada

**¡Holaaaa bombones!**

 **¿Qué tal la semana? Espero que bien y con fuerzas para afrontar esta parte del fic, porque va a haber unos caps sin Dramione, además de que se va a poner tensa la cosa, así que os pido paciencia y atención, mucha cosas están por venir ;)**

 **Sin más preámbulos...**

 **¡A leer!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 – Armada**

Draco estaba parado en el muelle viendo la tormenta que se aproximaba. El aire era húmedo y pesado, con olor de lluvia. Ante él se extendía el Mar del Norte; del color del hierro carbonizado.

Contempló a sus nuevos compañeros.

A su derecha estaba Ivan, quien parecía vestir la tela sobrante de la clase de sofás que podías encontrar en un burdel; del tipo que se podía limpiar fácilmente. A su izquierda estaba Anatoli, quien era enorme, callado y nervioso. Había un tercero, un tipo cabreado y agitado que no le había dicho su nombre. Los detalles eran importantes en situaciones como estas, así que:

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, amigo? – le preguntó Draco, en ruso.

El hombre abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por Ivan.

\- No hables con él, ni le mires. – le advirtió.

Draco respondió con sorna.

\- Soy mago, no Medusa.

\- Oh, conocemos a los magos. – respondió Ivan. Escupió en el suelo a los pies de Draco, en una declaración universal de "que te jodan". Su cara rechoncha estaba contraída en una mueca - ¡Eres un crimen contra natura!

\- Ese traje sí es un crimen contra natura. – murmuró Draco, ahora en inglés. Le encantaría matar a alguien esa noche. Bueno, alguien que no estuviera ya entre los muertos vivientes.

Ivan dio unos pasos pavoneándose hacia Draco. Increíblemente, su traje logró hacer más ruido que el viento.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

En primer plano, Draco pudo ver las delatoras cicatrices en la cara de Ivan; antiguos cortes por encima de las cejas y la nariz deforme. Ivan no era ajeno al pugilismo. Todo lo que necesitaba era una excusa.

\- He dicho que me gusta mucho tu cadena de oro. Muy de la mafia del Este.

Ivan llevó la mano hasta su pecho, tocando la mencionada cadena, pero entonces captó la mirada en la cara de Draco y la cautelosa confusión debido a su falta de inglés se convirtió en mueca.

\- ¡Cállate, mago! Creo que no deberías ser tan valiente sin varita, ¿no? ¡Espera hasta que lleguemos al _barrco_!

Draco decidió dejarlo pasar. La fruta madura…

\- ¿No hay varitas en la embarcación? – preguntó, cambiando sabiamente de nuevo al ruso.

Fue el hombre sin nombre quien respondió está vez.

\- Sí. Reglas del señor Amarov. Tenemos muchos magos… y algunas brujas. – agregó, con un nivel de zalamería que logró que Draco quisiera empujarlo del muelle – Pero no varitas. La magia no impera nuestra flota, lo hace Alexander Amarov. – terminó, con el orgullo hinchándole el pecho.

\- La magia siempre impera, mi obtuso amigo muggle. – dijo Draco – Simplemente nos contentamos con dejar que muchos penséis que habéis estado al mando todo este tiempo.

El hombre previsiblemente levantó una mano y Draco sintió el familiar y bienvenido aleteo de la adrenalina, junto con una agudeza y un enfoque que sólo se producían cuando naufragaba en la violencia. O cuando estaba a punto de hacer un gran avance que le había costado tanto esfuerzo en la investigación. Era una extraña manía que había visto perfectamente reflejada en los ojos de Hermione Granger.

\- ¡Tu magia no puede ayudarte ahora, bicho raro! – el matón no identificado no era un hombre terriblemente grande ni tenia manos horriblemente grandes, pero el pesado reloj de oro que lucía probablemente podría hacer algún daño si impactaba.

\- ¡Igor! – espetó Honoria, quien había terminado de hacer una llamada telefónica en el destartalado cobertizo de al lado del muelle y ahora se había unido a sus socios. Parecía preocupada y Draco no creía que fuera debido al sentido de la moda de Ivan e Igor.

\- ¿Dónde está el barco? – exigió Igor. Golpeó ligeramente su horrible reloj.

En respuesta, Honoria señaló el agua. Un lujoso yate blanco apareció de la oscuridad, deteniéndose al lado del muelle. El piloto parecía agobiado de tener que navegar en condiciones tan atroces.

\- ¡Rápido, antes de que llegue la tormenta! – gritó.

Draco fue llevado bajo cubierta, donde lo empujaron en un sofá de cuero tan suave como la mantequilla y bruscamente le preguntaron si quería algo de comer o beber. Declinó la oferta. Los matones, a excepción de uno que estaba callado – Anatoli – jugueteaban con numerosos controles remotos y, finalmente, Ivan aulló de alegría cuando presionó accidentalmente el botón correcto. Una enorme pantalla plana de televisión apareció desde el interior de un panel de caoba empotrado. Por supuesto, no se transmitía nada desde las cadenas comerciales que no fueran avisos de emergencia pre-grabados, por lo que los hombres seleccionaron la música de un centro multimedia.

Haciendo caso omiso de la música demasiado alta y de los estúpidos guardias, Draco se tomó un momento para hacer un adecuado balance de Honoria. A pesar de que todo el escenario parecía sacado de una novela de Ian Fleming, Honoria Cloot estaba lejos de ser la típica villana de Bond. Era sencilla, casi tímida. Fácilmente pasaría desapercibida en una casa que albergaba a mujeres tan formidables como la fallecida Elizabeth Kent, la doctora Kate McAlister, Padma Patil y Hermione Granger. Todo en ella era anodino, lo que esencialmente le hizo una espía ideal. No era Severus Snape, pero era natural. Eso también estaba bien, porque un espía incompetente era un espía muerto. Honoria apoyó los codos en una barra americana, pensativa, mirando hacia sus manos entrelazadas. Estaba apoyada en su pierna izquierda, observó Draco. Probablemente se había lesionado en la breve pelea con Potter.

Al poco rato, ella sintió el peso de la mirada de Draco.

\- Tienes preguntas, Malfoy. – comenzó, teniendo que gritar un poco más que la música – Hazlas.

Él la complació.

\- ¿Desde cuando trabajas para Amarov?

\- Preguntas sobre _mí_ no. – dijo Honoria con cansancio – Pregunta sobre tu nuevo cargo.

\- Muy bien. Amarov tiene la Kunlun Mountain Peach, ¿verdad? ¿Justo como decía Longbottom?

Honoria asintió.

\- Sí. Y dado que el agente Richards y Granger estaban intentando localizar a mi jefe, parecía ser el momento adecuado para mi despedida. Especialmente cuando parece que Amarov tiene en su poder precisamente lo que puede ayudar a la creación de una cura. Fue una gran casualidad, por así decirlo. – sonrió – Estará muy contento cuando se lo diga.

\- ¿Tiene el melocotón, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que puede hacer?

Ahí estaba de nuevo; parecía preocupada.

\- No ha estado disponible para hablar conmigo recientemente, pero pronto lo sabremos.

\- Deduzco que Amarov tiene su propio equipo científico. – concluyó Draco – Lo cual significa que tu misión era infiltrarte y ver hasta donde llegábamos con una cura. Y sabotear el proyecto si nos acercábamos demasiado. ¿Todo eso es cierto?

Honoria ahora tamborileaba los dedos sobre la superficie de la barra.

\- Basta decir que Amarov tiene los medios para controlar el suministro de la cura.

Draco resopló. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y apoyó la pierna derecha sobre la rodilla izquierda.

\- ¿Quieres decir que le cobrara a la gente por ello?

Ella sonrió en respuesta. Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco pudo ver que Anatoli estaba observando y escuchando con más intensidad que sus compañeros.

\- ¿Y si fracaso? – dijo Draco – No hay garantía de que lo vaya a hacer mejor que el equipo de Scrimgeour. O de Amarov, en este caso.

Honoria se dirigió hacia una nevera y sacó una botella de champán. La destapó y seguidamente llenó un par de altas copas de cristal que obtuvo de un armario.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás mejor. No darás todo lo que tienes y sé que lo harás porque como ya he prometido, eliminaré toda la operación en Grimmauld Place y a todos sus habitantes si no lo haces. Tan pronto como le dije a Amarov que Scrimgeour te tenía, decidió que quería el D.R.A.C.O para _nuestra_ causa. La cura será _nuestra_ invención. Mi prioridad más reciente ha sido encontrar el tipo adecuado de motivación para que trabajes con nosotros. – ella se acercó al sofá y le ofreció a Draco una copa de champán – Eres un mortífago. – dijo, con una sonrisa – Creo que entiendes la importancia de una adecuada motivación.

\- Por fin. – dijo Draco, fingiendo un aliviado suspiro – Alguien que aprecia una buena amenaza de tortura.

\- Oh, pero no estamos hablando de una amenaza de dolor. – se sentó en el apoyabrazos en el otro extremo del sofá, mientras bebía su copa de champán – Al menos, no del tuyo. Es curioso que un mortífago se preocupe tanto por las mismas personas que ayudaron a encarcelarlo. ¿O simplemente es _uno_ de los miembros de ese equipo quien te hace participar en toda clase de estúpidos actos heroicos? – sus dedos jugueteaban con el cuello de la copa de cristal - ¿Sabes? Si hubiera tenido ayuda, podría haberme llevado a Granger junto a nosotros como un seguro adicional. ¿Qué dices a eso?

Ella intentó provocarlo con la mirada, incitándolo a responder, pero la mirada de Draco era inquebrantable. Él bebió un sorbo de champán muy lentamente, dejando que una medida de fría rabia contenida se filtrara en sus ojos.

\- Eso está muy bien. – dijo, esas simples palabras impregnadas de maldad - ¿Methusaleh?

Honoria parpadeó. Apartó bruscamente la mirada y bebió profundamente de su copa hasta no dejar nada.

\- Ambos lo deseamos. Tal vez Alexander nos obsequia con un frasco cuando hayamos descifrado la cura.

Él la miró con una genuina curiosidad ahora.

\- Tú eres… uno o dos años más joven que yo, ¿a lo sumo? Lo que significa que estábamos en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo, ¿no es así?

Y parecía que para inquietar más a Honoria, era tan fácil como preguntarle sobre sus años de escolarización. Dejó la copa de cristal sobre una encimera de mármol, con demasiada fuerza.

Draco dejó su propia copa en una mesita de café que tenía enfrente, sin hacer nada de ruido.

\- ¿A qué Casa pertenecías? Definitivamente a Slytherin no. No te recuerdo y he hecho un esfuerzo por recordar.

Una tensa sonrisa se extendía en la cara de Honoria.

\- Tal vez para la gente como tú, algunos detalles no valen la pena percibirlos.

Draco también sonrió, pero la suya era depredadora.

\- Oh, esto es simplemente maravilloso. Eres hija de muggles, ¿verdad? ¿Lo eres? Yo creo que sí. Y todo esto… – hizo un gesto a todo su alrededor – ¿se debe a que te sentiste despreciada en el colegio? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te acosaban? ¿Nadie te pidió ir al Baile de Navidad? – sus ojos se estrecharon – ¿Es un caso de amor no correspondido hacia un sangre pura?

\- _Ivan. –_ siseó Honoria. Y aparentemente eso era todo lo que necesitaba decir.

Él se movió con rapidez, pero Draco lo había estado esperando. Ivan se inclinó para tirar de él desde su asiento por la parte delantera de su camiseta, pero Draco utilizó su baja posición a su favor. Lanzó un puñetazo y apuntó dos de sus nudillos a la garganta de Ivan. Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon mientas se agarraba el cuello con ambas manos articulando desesperados ruidos silbantes. Con el abdomen ahora expuesto, Draco lanzó otro duro puñetazo y, entonces, en el último momento, cogió su copa de champán antes de que Ivan cayera en la mesa de café, derrumbándola bajo su peso.

Ahora Igor blandía una previsible arma de fuego hacia él, pero Draco era muy consciente de que nadie iba a dispararle. Y una pistola sólo era amenazadora como la voluntad de su propietario a usarla. Honoria no parecía preocupada tanto como resignada. Comenzó a gritarle a Anatoli que ayudara a Ivan a levantarse de los restos de la mesita de café, pero se detuvo cuando la aborrecible música paró abruptamente. Hubo un corto y agudo crujido estático, y luego la aliviada voz del piloto se escuchó sobre el sistema de comunicación.

\- Ya hemos llegado.

Todavía con su copa de champán, Draco fue empujado bruscamente hasta la cubierta por Igor. Ivan tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Anatoli, enviando dagas con la mirada a Draco. Honoria estaba junto al rubio mientras el piloto maniobraba el crucero junto al casco de un barco más grande. El océano debería haber sido un manto de oscuridad, pero estaba intensamente iluminado por las parpadeantes luces de lo que parecía ser una estática flota.

Honoria saboreó abiertamente la mirada en la cara de Draco. Ella le agarró la copa de cristal sin que él opusiera resistencia y se bebió lo que quedaba de contenido.

\- ¿Cuántos bracos tiene la flota? – susurró.

\- Dieciséis, y eso no incluye los trescientos barcos más pequeños que navegan con nosotros. Tenemos cinco superpetroleros cargados del suficiente petróleo para que un jeque árabe sufra un ataque cardíaco. Dos buques de carga, un buque de guerra acorazado fuera de servicio y el resto son transatlánticos. Éste, sin embargo… - miró hacia arriba afectuosamente al enorme crucero que estaban a punto de abordar – este barco es nuestra _casa._ También es el lugar donde trabajarás.

\- A salvo de la Infección. – dijo Draco, mirando al resto de distantes buques; la ciudad flotante de Alexander Amarov.

Honoria asintió.

\- Hombres han vendido a sus propios hijos por un billete.

Se escucharon intencionados gritos desde el crucero. El motor del barco más pequeño los aislaba. Igor y Anatoli comenzaron a transportar cajas desde donde estaban almacenadas bajo la cubierta. Draco reconoció la caja de datos y la investigación que se había visto obligado a llevarse de Grimmauld Place.

Se volvió hacia Honoria.

\- ¿Esa es la clase de compañía que Amarov prefiere conservar? Yo tendría vigilada mi espalda, si fuera él.

Hubo un destello de… _algo_ en sus ojos. No era miedo, no del todo.

\- Señor Malfoy, le concedo que es un hombre peligroso que mantener, pero no has conocido a nadie como Alexander Amarov. – dijo ella, con una frágil sonrisa.

\- Todavía no he conocido a nadie que consiga sorprenderme. – dijo Draco.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto. Hermione te sorprendió, ¿no es así? – preguntó Honoria, mientras caminaban por el tablón que se extendía desde un barco hasta el otro.

Si tenía la intención de presionarlo para una respuesta, la oportunidad se perdió ante la conmoción del embarque. Pasaron por unos oscuros pasillos enmoquetados con olor a pintura fresca, a suavizante de ropa y en algunas zonas a humo de cigarrillo. Eventualmente, se detuvieron en un recibidor con una deslumbrante escalera curvada con doble ramificación y una enorme lámpara de araña. Como no había luz suficiente para ver el interior, todo estaba inundado de dorado y sombras, atravesando el papel en relieve de la pared, el terciopelo y la tapicería. Había un misterioso silencio en el barco. A Amarov parecía gustarle su lugar.

\- Aquí es donde nos separamos, señor Malfoy. – le dijo Honoria. Seguía sosteniendo la copa de champán que le había quitado a Draco – Desmond atenderá tus necesidades. – le dedicó un cansado gesto de despedida antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Un hombre mayor de pelo gris emergió de un oscuro pasillo. Vestía un traje a rayas tan sutilmente elegante como Ivan escandalosamente vulgar. El anciano se inclinó en señal de saludo, recordándole a Draco al profesor Yoshida. Sus nublados ojos azules catalogaron el mapa de manchas de sangre en la ropa de Draco y, luego, con una voz tan suave como el pasar de una página, dijo:

\- Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que pedirlo y veré si puedo conseguírtelo.

A veces, la verdad era la mejor broma que podías decir. Y Draco siempre había sido un gran admirador del humor negro.

\- Me gustaría mucho tener una varita ahora mismo, Desmond.

El hombre sonrió.

\- Comencemos con el alojamiento, ¿de acuerdo? Y, después, un baño caliente, comida y una gran cantidad de horas de sueño. El recorrido por las instalaciones puede esperar a mañana. Perdona mi brusquedad, joven, pero parece que una fuerte brisa podría doblarte en este momento.

\- Ha sido un día excesivamente largo, Desmond.

\- Todos los días son largos, en estos momentos. Por favor, sígueme.

Draco lo siguió. La anterior lucha de la tarde y el vuelo dio paso a un agotamiento extremo. Tal vez era una aceptación de las inevitabilidades actuales. O tal vez sólo era la contagiosa tranquilidad de Desmond. Draco pensaba que si parpadeaba durante un momento demasiado largo, probablemente se quedaría dormido a mitad de un paso. No ayudaba el que hubiera bebido demasiado con Hermione en el laboratorio, justo antes de que comenzara todo el caos.

Un piso más arriba le fue asignado el camarote a Draco. Manteniéndose en la línea con todo lo demás que Draco había visto antes, los camarotes eran opulentos y enormes. Había incluso una cúpula de cristal; moderno y extrañamente minimalista en comparación con el barroco esplendor del resto de la habitación. Desmond le indicó un vestidor con una pila de ropa doblada sobre un canapé de terciopelo color borgoña. La mayoría de prendas eran de color oscuro y, por lo tanto, aceptables.

\- Haré que te envíen la cena. – anunció Desmond.

Draco se quedó parado junto a la cama de matrimonio y observó como Desmond ignoraba la bañera de hidromasaje que estaba empotrada contra los panorámicos ventanales. Abrió los grifos de la hexagonal ducha de mármol blanco en su lugar. El vapor inundó el baño.

\- Un baño no, sino una ducha por esta noche, creo. – una vez más Desmond tomó nota de las salpicaduras de sangre en la ropa de Draco – Para desprenderte de las fatigas del día, como suelen decir.

Draco se sentó rígidamente en el borde de la cama y empezó a desatarse las botas de combate. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre… la sangre seca de Ronald Weasley. Flexionó la mano derecha por un momento, sintiendo la tensión de la sangre desprendiéndose a escamas.

\- No todas las fatigas se pueden limpiar.

\- No, no todas, – dijo el hombre – pero creo que el ritual es lo que cuenta. Ahora, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti antes de darte las buenas noches, señor Malfoy?

\- ¿Cuándo hablaré con Amarov?

\- No lo harás. – dijo Desmond, desapasionadamente – Alexander Amarov ha sido secuestrado.

Draco se detuvo con la bota izquierda en la mano.

\- ¿Todo este esfuerzo por traerme aquí y el hombre ha sido jodidamente secuestrado?

\- Me temo que sí. Es fortuito que la señorita Cloot haya regresado. Las cosas han ido bastante mal, me temo.

Draco tenía una gran variedad de preguntas (sub-preguntas, observaciones puntuales y, posiblemente, uno o dos diagramas), pero no confiaba en tener la resistencia mental para formular las preguntas correctamente. Todo eso tendría que esperar.

\- Buenas noches, Desmond.

Una vez más, volvió a inclinarse ante él y, seguidamente, el anciano se marchó. Y si Draco no estaba equivocado, el suave chasquido y roce que se oyó más allá de las puertas significaba que el camarote era una prisión de lujo. Eso estaba bien. Draco sabía cómo estar en una prisión de lujo. Lo había practicado durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Se quitó la ropa, que abandonó pieza por pieza en el suelo mientras se dirigía a la ducha. Se desprendió de algo más que la ropa. La presión del agua era fuerte. Draco bajó la cabeza, dejando que cayera por su cuello y espalda. Cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la frente contra el frío mármol de la pared de la ducha. Tomó un largo y tembloroso suspiro, antes de encoger el brazo hacia atrás y soltarle un puñetazo al mármol.

La pared salió ilesa, pero la fina piel de los nudillos de Draco se abrió. Allí permaneció, hasta estar seguro de que las manchas de sangre – viejas y nuevas – habían desaparecido; que el agua no se arremolinara roja entre sus pies.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecidooo? Espero que hayáis comprendido un poco más a Draco y que entendáis que no le quedó más remedio que irse con Honoria porque lo había amenazado con cargarse todo (literalmente) lo que había en el interior de Grimmauld Place... Aunque parezca impasible, yo diría que más bien es un frío calculador y que intenta tenerlo todo bajo un estricto control lo que le hace parecer apático y casi impasible a lo que pasa a su alrededor, ¿qué pensáis?**

 **¡Un besooo!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Daenerys Black:** ¡Holaaa guapaaa! JAJAJ Entiendo que la primera impresión es pensar que si Draco se ha vuelto loco en el anterior capítulo, pero espero que en este haya quedado aclarado que no tenia otro remedio. ¡Un saludoooo!

 **Valkiria Gh:** ¡Holaaaaa! Me alegra que te esté sorprendiendo eso es señal de que la historia es buena jeje ¡Gracias y un saludoo!

 **Katt:** ¡Holaaa! Mucha gente me dice que no les gustan las historias de zombies y sin embargo está les está encantando, así que me alegra muchísimo que la estéis disfrutando y saliendo de vuestra zona de confort. ¡Un saludoo!

 **SALESIA:** ¡Holaaaaa cieloooo! Sabes, creo que estás en posesión de un giratiempo ilegal y sin registrar, porque no es posible que tengas ese trabajo de locos y además saques tiempo para leer, escribir y teorizar como lo haces... ¡Admítelo! xD JAJAJAJA Sigues empeñada en desentrañar quien y cómo se creó la Infeccion, me encantaaaas *-* Pero sigo sin poder decirte nada, aunque eso sí me encanta leer tus locas conspiranoias, veremos si el dueño del "melocotón" tiene algo que ver o que pasa, sólo puedo decirte que prepárate mentalmente jajajaj Y tienes razón en cuanto a tomar más medidas con respecto a Ron... pero supongo que seguían humanizándolo con la esperanza de que en algun momento llegara la esperada cura, una lastima que acabara como acabó. Espero que este capítulo haya aclarado algunas de tus dudas respecto para quien trabaja Honoria y que consiguen saboteando al equipo de Scrimgeour. Y otras de esas dudas las resolveremos en los siguientes capítulos jejejej y hasta aquí puedo leer ;) Espero que tengas unos días de relax entre tanto trabajo y que estés estupendamente bien ^^ Nos leemos pronto, ¡miles de besotes y abrazotes zombificados y viscosos!

 **Lectora en las Sombras:** ¡Hola guapaaaaaa! Se te echaba de menos ya por los comentarios jejeje ;) Aunque me alegra que hayas podido disfrutar de tres capitulazos de golpe, eso me encantaba que me pasara jajaja Sí, tienes razón que en el cap anterior se nota cierta química y complicidad a un nivel superior entre Draco y Hermione, pero también es una putada (perdón xD) que justo ahora tengan que separarse y en esas circunstancias, aunque espero que los motivos de Draco hayan quedado claros con este capítulo. Aunque esperemos que sirva para que se den cuenta que se echan de menos *-* jajaja Espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos vemos prontitoooo ¡Besoteeees!

 **Mr. Carrot:** ¡Holaaaa y bienvenida a esta aventura! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya enganchado tanto la historia, es algo que me llena de satisfacción porque no es un fic muy común y podría no haber gustado, así que contentísima estoy :D Y gracias por tus palabras, siempre es halagador que reconozcan que tu trabajo está bien hecho y que te esfuerzas. Espero que sigas disfrutando, ¡un saludoo!


	17. Ligth the Pyres

**¡Holaaaaaaaa!**

 **¿Cómo lleváis la semana? Espero que muy bien y con ganas de Halloween ;) Creo que este Fic es perfecto para esta época del año, ¿no creéis? ¿Qué haréis ese día? Yo estaré fuera todo ese fin de semana (desde el viernes hasta el lunes o así) y sin internet... así que se me va a hacer imposible publicar para esa fecha, lo cual me jode un poco, porque creo que sería un día perfecto para hacerlo... pero bueno, antes de irme actualizaré ;)**

 **Y sin más historias...**

 **¡A disfrutar de la lectura!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 – Ligth the Pyres (La Luz de las Hogueras)**

Richards y Scrimgeour se presentaron frente a la chimenea de la oficina de este último. La transmisión vía Flu llegó a tiempo a pesar de algunos problemas anteriores para establecer una conexión en el fuertemente regulado Estados Unidos. En ese momento, apareció la cara de un hombre. No hubo saludos, simplemente instrucciones.

\- La secretaria Beaumont estará con vosotros momentáneamente. Esperad, por favor.

Se escucharon voces, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse y, seguidamente, apareció una nueva cara; una escultural mujer negra con el pelo corto y acerado. Sus ojos eran de un penetrante dorado, en una perfecta combinación con su traje de camelia color crema de Chanel.

\- Rufus. – dijo, con una felina y cortante mirada directa al Ministro – Ha pasado bastante tiempo.

Scrimgeour asintió en señal de saludo.

\- Hola, Rebecca.

La forma del intercambio y la tensión única que surgía entre ese par causó que Richards le lanzara al Ministro una curiosa mirada de reojo.

\- Desearía que estuviéramos hablando en circunstancias más agradables. – continuó Beaumont – Pero parece que el Proyecto Navidad está en pequeños aprietos.

Scrimgeour suspiró.

\- Un eufemismo, te lo aseguro. ¿Habéis recibido el informe y sois conscientes de nuestra situación?

\- Quieres prolongar el plazo.

\- Sí. – dijo Scrimgeour – De todos los muchos riesgos que consideramos cuando comenzamos el Proyecto Navidad, el sabotaje de un competidor era…

\- Imprevisto. – le proporcionó Beaumont – No hay ni un rincón del mundo que no haya sido tocado por la Infección. Parecía impensable que alguien quisiera frustrar la creación de una cura. Mi oficina recibe a diario lechuzas de los constituyentes, preguntando lo cerca que está tu equipo de una cura. La gente ha dejado atrás la desesperación. – ahora dirigió la mirada a su agente – Richards, ¿has descubierto algo más sobre el saboteador?

\- No mucho más de lo que ya sabíamos. – respondió el Vaquero – Honoria Cloot graduada en Hogwarts quien continuó en Salem para especializarse en Medimagia, graduándose con honores. Ha viajado mucho y llegó con excelentes referencias profesionales.

Beaumont se puso unas gafas sin montura. Recibió un informe del mago que había aparecido antes y se puso a hojear las páginas marcadas.

\- ¿Sin familia? – levantó la mirada – Aquí dice que es huérfana.

\- Sus padres fueron asesinados por los mortífagos la segunda vez que Voldemort apareció, cuando ella tenía diez años. – confirmó Richards – Ese desafortunado hecho habló a su favor cuando evaluamos las solicitudes para la misión.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué una joven y prometedora medimaga decidió estallar una de vuestras muestras, destruir vuestros equipos y, directa o indirectamente, matar a varios miembros del grupo?

\- De eso se trata, Señora Secretaria. – dijo Richards – Creo que no éramos realmente _su_ grupo para empezar. Secuestró a Draco Malfoy y se llevó nuestros datos con ella. Por lo tanto sospechamos que hay otro equipo por ahí que está intentando crear la cura primero.

\- ¿Secuestrado? – Rebecca Beaumont frunció el ceño – Refréscame la memoria, caballero. ¿No extorsionasteis a Draco Malfoy? La suposición más razonable es que Honoria Cloot le hiciera una mejor oferta. Estaba bajo la impresión dados los detalles del altercado entre Malfoy y Harry Potter, en particular, que Malfoy se había marchado voluntariamente.

Richards y Scrimgeour intercambiaron una mirada. Fue Richards quien respondió a su jefa.

\- En realidad, fue Harry Potter quien nos planteó una teoría alternativa. El Ministro y yo hemos entrevistado al resto del equipo y discutido esta teoría largamente, por supuesto.

\- ¿Oh? – murmuró Beaumont. Se quitó las gafas – Ilumíname.

Scrimgeour lo explicó.

\- Especulamos que Draco Malfoy puede haber desarrollado un apego a nuestro proyecto, si no una alianza.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Beaumont – Si eso es cierto, entonces la pérdida de Malfoy es lamentable. Sin embargo, estoy intentado entender por qué es importante quién desarrolle la cura en primer lugar, con tal de que se desarrolle.

\- Sospecho que este competidor quiere venderla o sacar algún tipo de provecho político. – dijo Scrimgeour – Rebecca, la Infección puede haber hecho que la mayor parte de la gente civilizada se arrodille ante ella, pero hay algunos que se benefician de ello; que lo ven como una oportunidad.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó bruscamente.

\- No lo sabemos. – admitió Richards. Parecía sumamente cansado – El hecho es que todas nuestras redes de inteligencia habituales están paralizadas. Tenemos partes y piezas sueltas. Rumores. Nada concluyente.

Beaumont consideró la idea.

\- Supongo que no hace falta mucha imaginación para considerar lo que un alma emprendedora podría hacer con una cura para la Infección. Es un pensamiento atroz. No me gusta esto.

\- En efecto. – dijo Scrimgeour – Las Naciones pagarían cualquier cosa, cualquier trueque. Las fronteras serían rediseñadas para las potencias que tengan la cura. El mundo está en punto muerto ahora mismo. El reloj se ha parado, y el que tiene la cura tiene los medios para volver a ponerlo en marcha.

\- Entonces, caballeros, esto realmente es una carrera para crear una cura que esté disponible para todos, no sólo para los pocos que puedan pagar o comerciar por ella. – dijo Beaumont – Me entristece decirte, Rufus, que ninguno de nuestros propios equipos está tan cerca del éxito como lo estaba el Proyecto Navidad. Mi gente, se puso literalmente a llorar cuando les dijimos del ataque a Grimmauld Place.

La voz de Scrimgeour fue baja y suave cuando volvió a hablar.

\- Entonces, ¿nos darás el tiempo adicional que necesitamos? La fecha límite de diciembre es… inviable.

\- Me temo que no puedo.

El Vaquero hizo un gesto de empezar a hablar, pero Scrimgeour se le adelantó.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo las manos atadas por mis superiores. Porque Occidente está siendo invadido. – su voz estaba cargada de pesar – Otros países han tenido cierto éxito con la contención de los brotes, pero esa hazaña continua eludiéndonos en los países más desarrollados, a pesar de nuestros mayores recursos.

Scrimgeour contempló eso por un momento.

\- Estás preocupada porque el equilibrio de poder se está alejando de aquellos que actualmente todavía lo tienen. O que se _considera_ que lo tienen.

Beaumont no respondió. No había necesidad de ello.

Richards maldijo.

\- ¿Así que vas a borrar secciones enteras de Gran Bretaña del mapa sólo para mostrar que hablas en serio? Señora Secretaria, con el debido respeto, eso es _muy jodido_.

\- El brote pasó los límites de control hace tres meses, agente Richards. – dijo Beaumont con tono duro ahora – La cepa de Infección que actualmente está diseminada por todo el Reino Unido es la más antigua y está mutando mucho más de lo que hemos visto fuera de esas fronteras. El Ministro Scrimgeour lo _sabe_. Es por eso que acordamos que podías configurar una base de operaciones en Londres, para controlar la propagación de la Infección. No podemos renunciar a dicho plazo y me apresuro a añadir que el Senado Mágico tiene la palabra y firma del Ministro sobre el acuerdo del Proyecto Navidad. Tú nos entregas una cura o nosotros ofreceremos una solución localizada. – ahora estaba mirando a Scrimgeour - ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Sí. – dijo Scrimgeour.

\- No es una solución. – protestó Richards - ¡Es una sentencia de muerte para miles de supervivientes! ¡Incluso millones, cuando la lluvia radioactiva empiece a pasar factura! – fulminó con la mirada al Ministro - ¡Díselo!

\- Necesitamos más equipo. – dijo Scrimgeour, con cansancio - ¿Nos proporcionarás asistencia en esa área?

\- Sí. – dijo Beaumont – Y te enviaremos los terabytes de datos nuevos que nuestros equipos han acumulado. Esperemos que os ayude a la reconstrucción del laboratorio. – Beaumont se dirigió a un furioso agente Richards. Él se limitó a fruncirle el ceño al suelo, por lo que ella esperó hasta que volviera a levantar la mirada – Tengo buenas noticias si las quiere, Richards. – dijo, ahora con más suavidad.

Él Vaquero levantó la cabeza. Suspiró.

\- Siempre.

\- Nuestros satélites han localizado a Alexander Amarov por ti. La buena noticia es que no está lejos de Londres. La mala noticia es que hace aproximadamente una semana, fue secuestrado y han pedido un rescate.

Richards estaba abiertamente desconcertado.

\- Eso es ridículo. El dinero es inútil en este momento.

\- Sin embargo, todavía está cautivo. – dijo Beaumont – Amarov controla una flota de barcos. Está en posesión de vastas reservas de petróleo que con bastante inteligencia ha mantenido en movimiento y lejos de tierra firme. Puede que sea el aceite lo que los secuestradores quieren como rescate. Hay facciones del crimen organizado de la Europa Oriental que sienten que debería compartir parte de esa riqueza. Todo el dinero y el oro del mundo no alimentaran a ningún coche ni ningún avión. La gente fácilmente se declaraba la guerra por el petróleo sin la amenaza de los zombies. Ciertamente, ahora no es mejor.

\- Que locura. – murmuró Scrimgeour.

\- Es un desglose de todo derecho civil y ley marcial. – respondió Beaumont – En este caso, esto hará que sea mucho más sencillo usar toda la fuerza que veas necesaria para rescatar al señor Amarov.

\- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó Scrimgeour, incrédulo – ¿Quieres que dirija a un equipo de muggles y personal médico en una misión para rescatar a Amarov?

Beaumont asintió.

\- No se me permite retirar a ningún agente más de sus puestos de trabajo aquí o en el extranjero. La verdad es que no tenemos ninguno de sobra. Por lo tanto, el Senado te está otorgando la autoridad para usar la fuerza mágica letal, si es necesario. Parece impropio de mí decir lo obvio, pero en este tipo de situaciones, las varitas tienden a prevalecer cuando no se establecen límites en cuanto a su uso en relación con los muggles.

\- Sin duda, pero estaremos rompiendo unas docenas de convenios internacionales de Magos si estamos de acuerdo en ir contra una asociación Muggle, sean tiempos de guerra o no. – señaló Scrimgeour – Esas normas tienen mil años, Rebecca. Están ahí por alguna razón.

\- Deja que me encargue de los trámites. – dijo Beaumont, con un suspiro – Simplemente encuentra a Amarov. Obtén su ayuda con respecto a esa hierba medicinal que dices que necesitas y reanuda el trabajo de la cura. Mantenme informada por si necesitas algo específico para la extracción. Tengo toda la fe en la experiencia táctica del agente Richards. Mi oficina se pondrá en contacto con vosotros en breve para ofreceros las coordenadas de Amarov. Ahora, si esto es todo, caballeros, – echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera – ya he superado mi turno en la conexión Flu. – Beaumont les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa – Buena suerte.

La conexión terminó.

Richards y el Ministro se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Scrimgeour habló. Parecía inmensamente cansado.

\- ¿Deseas preguntarme algo?

El Vaquero gruñó.

\- Tú y la vieja Acorazada Beaumont, ¿eh?

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Puedo confiar que la "Acorazada Beaumont" no tiene ni idea de que sus agentes la llaman por ese atroz nombre?

Richards articuló una suave y penetrante risa.

\- Creo que probablemente fuera ella misma la que comenzara el apodo. – miró su reloj mientras Scrimgeour iba en busca de más polvos Flu de la urna de encima de la chimenea - ¿A qué hora empieza? – preguntó Richards.

\- En cinco minutos. Es mejor que vayamos de inmediato.

El Vaquero estaba de acuerdo. Todos los demás ya habían viajado hasta Taransay. Era de poca educación llegar tarde a un funeral.

* * *

Hay muchos tipos de silencio – los incomodos, los pesados, los expectantes – pero el que presidía al gran grupo en la isla de Taransay, decididamente, era uno muy _ruidoso_. El clima era horrible. En mitad de la tormenta, nadie hablaba, lo que probablemente también era debido a que no podrían escucharse por encima del aullido del viento. Había un montón de miradas significativas intercambiadas entre los miembros y amigos de la familia Weasley, compartiendo condolencia, pesar, confusión y dolor. También había conmoción y rabia, a pesar de que la Infección de Ron era un hecho de conocimiento común. Las circunstancias que rodeaban su muerte eran tan sorprendentes como trágicas.

Esperaron que el Vaquero llegara. Llegó con el Ministro. Ambos hombres caminaron hasta la colina, encontrándose a mitad del camino con Neville Longbottom, quien sostuvo un gran paraguas negro sobre sus cabezas. No hubo mucha diferencia. La lluvia caía de lado. Se unieron a la congregación bajo la carpa negra que aleteaba violentamente. Una congregación en el exterior parecía una idea mal concebida, dada la tormenta, pero iban a hacer piras funerarias a la antigua tradición mágica adherida a la familia Weasley y esa costumbre dictaba que las palabras de despedida tenían que ser dichas donde se consagraban los cuerpos a los elementos.

Richards habló breve y amablemente de Elizabeth Kent, quien declaró que era la agente joven más prometedora que había tenido el placer de instruir. Kent había sido una ávida partidaria de los principios del Senado de Estados Unidos Mágico y una agente excepcional. Al concluir el elogio, abandonó su puesto para dejárselo al Ministro de Magia. Scrimgeour frunció el ceño hacia sus manos apretadas, antes de levantar la cabeza y hacer frente a la congregación con un Sonorus en su voz.

\- Mira Khan, Jason Lam, Emily Finch, Elizabeth Kent y Ronald Weasley nos han dejado. – dijo.

Desde el interior de la congregación, con el apoyo de Ginny, Molly Weasley sollozó abiertamente. Los ojos de Scrimgeour se reunieron con los de Molly y, a pesar de lo difícil que debió ser, él le sostuvo la mirada mientras continuaba.

\- Se han ido, pero no serán olvidados. Nunca los olvidaremos, por lo que nos han dado siempre serán apreciados y recordados.

Volvió la mirada hacia los refugiados muggles que habían elegido asistir al funeral, dirigiéndose a ellos ahora.

\- Es habitual que algunas personas mágicas hablen de la muerte en términos de lo que los difuntos nos han dado. Los dones de estos valientes jóvenes han sido muchos; su amor y amistad, su lealtad y sus únicos talentos. Nos ayudaron a acercarnos a una cura que beneficiará a millones. Para nuestro gran pesar, nos han dejado. Pero no han muerto en vano. Procuraremos que sean recordados y haremos honor a su sacrifico.

La multitud se abrió bajo la carpa y Harry se adelantó, detrás de él iba Hermione. Harry, repentinamente, se detuvo en seco. Ella le dio la vuelta y habló con él. Harry asintió con los ojos cerrados. Se enderezó, tomó un largo suspiro y siguió adelante hasta donde Scrimgeour y Richards lo esperaban para protegerlo bajo el paraguas negro. Afortunadamente el viento se había calmado lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera dirigirse a la congregación sin gran esfuerzo.

\- Um, pedí decir algo sobre Ron. – comenzó Harry, rascándose ausentemente con la mano la parte posterior de la cabeza – Sólo que nunca he sido bueno con las palabras y está vez no me puedo copiar de Hermione. – miró a la multitud, _entre_ la multitud y vio a más de uno sonriéndole con ánimo.

"¿Qué puedo decir sobre Ron? Bueno, muchas cosas, supongo. La primera vez que vi a Ron, me sentía más solo de lo que nunca me había sentido en mi vida. Incluso más solo de lo que me había sentido estando con mis tíos muggles, los Dursley. Veréis, poco antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, tenía la ventaja de saber exactamente lo que era; un niño mal alimentado y ordinario de once años con problemas de vista. – se detuvo para empujar las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

"Estaba pasando un mal momento con los Dursley. – dijo Harry, mirando al suelo. Molly Weasley dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo ante eso y Ginny apretó el agarre sobre el hombro de su madre – Y cuando pasa eso, te sientes impotente y cabreado y, luego, piensas que quizás eres realmente especial, sólo que nadie puede verlo aún. Crees que tal vez algún día consigas un gran triunfo y que te verán diferente. – Harry sonrió irónicamente – Y entonces… entonces, llegó mi carta, ¿no? – ahora alzó la mirada hacia la congregación – La sostuve en mi mano, la leí en voz alta frente a Hagrid y fue una prueba irrefutable de que yo era "otra" cosa. En absoluto ordinario. Pero no fue un gran alivio. Francamente, fue aterrador. Ya no sabía quién o qué era. Poco tiempo después, abrí la puerta de uno de los compartimentos del Expreso de Hogwarts y ahí estaba Ron. Él no me trató como Harry Potter o como un bicho raro que no acababa de encajar. Me trató como un niño que había entrado en su compartimento y que parecía tan nervioso como él. Ron puede proceder de una de las familias más cariñosas y cercanas que he conocido, pero eso no significaba que lo tuviera fácil. Es complicado proceder de una prominente familia en combate. Es difícil proceder de un entorno mágico y que tus dos mejores amigos procedan del mundo muggle. Veréis, todos somos los héroes de nuestras propias historias, especialmente los niños. Pero Ron… bueno, fue el mejor amigo del héroe desde el Primer Día, quisiera él o no, quisiera yo o no. No tenía opción al respecto. Fue un compañero y apoyo. Y eso puede ser una píldora difícil de tragar para cualquier niño. Pero _él_ lo hizo. Ron lo hizo. Con lealtad e integridad. Lo bueno de Ron era que siempre fue él mismo. Fue autentico. Ahora, no puedo hablar por Hermione… - dijo Harry, mientras la miraba – pero yo no siempre he sido… yo mismo. Aun siento que estoy forcejeando en los zapatos de otro y siempre son demasiado grandes. Nunca he conocido a nadie que fuera tan fiel a sí mismo, incluso cuando es significara actuar como un idiota de vez en cuando. – eso provocó algunas tranquilas sonrisas en la multitud – Fue valiente. – dijo Harry, asintiendo – Increíblemente valiente. El día que lo mordieron, fue muy consciente de ese hecho. Lo primero que me dijo fue: "lo siento, amigo". De acuerdo, tal vez no fue lo _primero_. Soltó bastantes maldiciones en primer lugar. Lo sentía porque pensaba que se había quedado fuera de juego y me había prometido anteriormente que eso era algo que nunca me haría otra vez. Pero esta vez… _esta_ vez, estaba fuera de su control. Así que esto es lo que tengo que decir sobre Ron. Como ha dicho el Ministro Scrimgeour, algunos de nosotros hablamos de nuestros seres queridos en cuanto a los dones que nos han transmitido. Los dones de Ron hacia mí han sido su lealtad, honestidad y determinación. Pero hay otras cosas más personales que quiero decir. Simplemente no puedo encontrar el vocabulario, porque no tiene mucho que ver con las palabras. No sé cómo decirte lo mucho que significabas para mí, Hermione, tu familia y amigos y cuanto te vamos a echar de menos y cuanto siento que nunca vayas a llegar a ver tus canas o a tus hijos o nietos, o hacer que alguien te ofrezca su asiento en el autobús noctámbulo. Si Ron estuviera aquí ahora, soltaría alguna broma sobre lo mierda que parezco llorando y sonreiría, diciéndome que todo saldrá bien. – Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento, abrió la boca y luego la cerro, sin saber cómo continuar.

George Weasley lo ayudó, con una voz que sonaba como si lo hubieran atacado con papel de lija.

\- Caray. Tenía razón, Harry; estás horrible cuando lloras.

Harry se limpió la cara con la manga de la camisa y rio.

\- Cállate, George.

Scrimgeour, ayudado por Neville, dio un paso al frente para encender las hogueras que arderían incluso bajo la lluvia. Sólo había tres piras, pues no habían recuperado los cuerpos de Mira y Jason.

Se terminó. Richards dio instrucciones para que todos regresaran al campamento para tomar un té caliente y bocadillos. Se dieron y recibieron condolencias y deseos. Hermione se quedó a un lado, esperando a que Harry terminara de abrazar a cada uno de los Weasley, antes de que ella diera un paso adelante con el paraguas y empezaran a caminar por la colina.

\- He estado bien, ¿entonces? – preguntó Harry.

Ella enlazó un brazo con el de él mientras se abrían paso a lo largo de la húmeda y resbaladiza hierba.

\- Merlín, sí. Incluso algunos de los muggles más rectos parecían estar lagrimeando, y no de la lluvia, que conste.

\- Todavía pienso que debería haber hecho el Encomio.

\- No. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza – Tenías que hacerlo tú.

\- Ha sido torpe. – admitió.

\- A veces la torpeza es lo que necesitamos oír.

Harry la observaba de cerca ahora.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

Hermione sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se sonó ruidosamente la nariz. El tela se empapó incluso antes de tocarla.

\- Ahora tenemos que volver al trabajo.

Él se detuvo. Hermione también lo hizo, aunque ya se había adelantado varios pasos con el paraguas. Harry se quedó bajo la lluvia, mirándola.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó, con tono afilado.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- ¿Cómo haces para no romper como el resto? Me estremezco al pensar lo que haría falta para que dejes de ser… así. Tendría que ser nada menos que el fin del mundo, supongo.

\- De ser así, ¿ _cómo_? – exigió saber ella.

Harry no podía decir, pero Hermione leyó su expresión y lo adivinó.

\- ¿Fría? ¿Eso es lo que querías decir? ¿Insensible? ¿Indiferente? ¿Es eso?

Harry permaneció en silencio.

Hermione se dirigió a él, albergando a los dos bajo el paraguas de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no siento esto? ¿Qué no siento como si mi hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho? ¡Dime que no lo siento y juro, Harry, que te daré un puñetazo en la cara!

Él desvió los ojos, incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

\- No sé lo que estoy diciendo. Lo siento.

\- Deberías. – escupió – Estoy dolida tal como tú. Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder nuestro ímpetu. ¡De lo contrario Mira, Jason, Emily, la agente Kent y Ron realmente habrían muerto en vano! Ahora, ¿ya hemos terminado o hay algo más que quieras decirme?

\- Sí, a decir verdad sí. No has mencionado a Malfoy ni una vez desde la muerte de Ron.

Hermione parpadeó ante el inesperado cambio de tema. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara, secándose la lluvia.

\- Eso es porque no hay nada que decir.

\- ¿En serio? No sólo perdimos a Emily, Kent y Ron el día que Honoria nos traicionó. También perdimos a Malfoy. Pareces dispuesta a borrar el último par de meses de tu memoria.

\- ¡El último par de meses donde esperó la oportunidad perfecta para marcharse! – señaló Hermione – Y no recuerdo que vosotros dos fuerais los mejores amigos.

\- A pesar de que no me agrade y a pesar de todo lo que pasó en el laboratorio, no creo que _quisiera_ irse. Padma tampoco lo cree. ¡Pregúntale! Si él… Hermione, ¿a dónde vas?

Ella le había puesto el mango del paraguas en sus manos y se alejaba.

\- ¡Voy a secarme!

\- ¿Por qué no quieres considerar que se viera obligado a irse? – le gritó Harry.

Hermione se volteó, con los ojos ardientes, unos mechones de pelo húmedo se aferraban a los lados de su cara.

\- Porque no puedo soportar más dolor, Harry. Ni un poco más. Esto… – se palmeó el corazón sobre la tela húmeda de la túnica negra, haciendo un ruido de chapoteo – está completo. Estoy manteniendo mi control sobre el filo de una navaja de afeitar en este momento y no puedo permitirme pensar que Malfoy fue llevado contra su voluntad, porque si fuera así… – su voz se quebró – no tenemos ni la forma ni el tiempo para encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Simplemente… no puedo. Él se ha ido. Se ha _ido_ , Harry. Simplemente se ha ido. – se alejó de allí.

En silencio, Harry la siguió, inquieto por descubrir la profundidad del enfoque de Hermione en la misión y el hecho de que era algo que en realidad amenazaba con destruir ese enfoque.

Y no era Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Draco durmió durante nueve horas.

Un pequeño milagro teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un lugar desconocido con personas desconocidas y hostiles. No es que a Desmond se le pudiera llamar hostil. El hombre era profesional, cortés y aparentemente imperturbable por el hecho de que su jefe fuera el Déspota de la Flota del Atlántico Norte. Desmond era un respiro de pragmatismo en la acción. El hecho era que a veces cosas como las alianzas, el honor, la lealtad y el siempre molesto grito de guerra de las personas integras y altruistas que estaba por todas partes – "¡Es el principio de algo!" – no les salvaría cuando la catástrofe llamara a la puerta.

La adaptabilidad era lo que se necesitaba. En caso de emergencia, eso era lo que delineaba a los verdaderos supervivientes de las atemorizadas y confusas masas. Y _eso_ era lo que a Draco le gustaba de la ciencia. La ciencia evoluciona y se adapta cuando se le presentan nuevas evidencias; nuevas situaciones que requerían una reevaluación de las viejas formas de pensar y de hacer las cosas.

Había llegado a la ciencia demasiado tarde, pero cuando llegó, lo sentía como un asiento que hubiera sido sólo para él. Lucius, contrariamente a la creencia popular, no tenía un estado de paralizante temor y desconfianza hacia el mundo muggle. No. Más bien, se mantenía en un estado de _cautela._ No era xenofobia en el sentido definitivo. Oh, Lucius detestaba a los muggles y la contaminación a la sangre que llevaban con ellos, pero no era tan miope como para permanecer voluntariamente ignorante a sus abrumadores números, sus avances y sus logros. Negar el ingenio de la humanidad era un disparate y Lucius nunca había sido un hombre estúpido. Decidió que siempre sería algo bueno saber lo más posible sobre tus enemigos. Y así los libros (y artículos y documentos y, finalmente, un ordenador) llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy. Localizaron un tutor; un pequeño y nervioso hombrecillo cuyo trabajo consistía en hacer que Draco estuviera tan informado como fuera posible de todas las cosas muggles. Las tutorías se debían guardar en secreto, por supuesto. Era un peligroso secreto. Lucius entendía que la voluntaria exposición de su único hijo al mundo muggle no estaría bien vista por sus iguales. O por el Señor Oscuro, en ese caso.

Había sido una tarea difícil no sólo por eso, sino porque Draco había rechazado inicialmente el aprendizaje. Para un joven Draco, el mundo era blanco y negro. Era Nosotros y Ellos Y un Nosotros era mejor, ¿no? Nosotros era puro, noble y digno. ¿Por qué necesitaba saber sobre Ellos? Había irrumpido en el despacho de su padre una pegajosa tarde de verano, enfadado e irritado por tener que sentarse en la biblioteca con su tutor para aprender sobre los desgraciados de los muggles.

"¿Por qué tengo espías en el Ministerio?" le contrarrestó Lucius, sin rodeos.

Draco tenía doce años en ese momento. Había mirado a su padre; imponente, decidido y muy serio. La respuesta hacía tiempo le perforó la cabeza.

 _Scientia potentia est._

El conocimiento es poder. Todo él, incluso las cosas que piensas que no tienen consideración. No todos los conocimientos se clasifican por igual en términos de utilidad, por supuesto, pero eso no significa que sean inútiles. La ciencia era útil. Y lo que hizo que Draco entrara aún más en conflicto una vez que aceptó las lecciones fue que no encontró la ciencia nada menos que fascinante. No fue una completa sorpresa; ya había demostrado ser un erudito, pero lo que tenía era algo más que mera aptitud. Era afinidad.

Una mañana, su tutor le trajo El Origen de las Especies para que Draco lo leyera y si había albergado un leve enamoramiento con la ciencia muggle antes de esa fecha, rápidamente progresó a romance en toda regla. Se percató que no se trataba de la calidad percibida de la sangre lo que importaba. Tampoco se trataba de la fuerza, aunque ese rasgo iría bien en un desastre. No se trataba de la supervivencia del más fuerte, siempre se trató de la _adaptabilidad._ Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, comenzó a reconocer ese preciado rasgo – la antítesis de la filosofía de los Sangre Pura – allá donde mirara. Y para su sorpresa y disgusto, lo reconoció en la mayor parte de todos los hijos de muggles y mestizos que caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Y él los despreciaba aún más por ello.

Draco estuvo despierto un largo minuto antes de abrir los ojos. Desmond entró en la oscura habitación y accionó un interruptor, que silenciosamente levantó las impecables cortinas de las ventanas curvadas. Afiladamente, la clara luz solar inundó la habitación. Fuera, el océano estaba en calma. Desmond se paró junto a la cama, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata llena de comida. En la puerta estaba uno de los guardias de la noche anterior; Anatoli. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el menos bruto de sus compañeros. Presumiblemente estaba ahí para asistir a Desmond si Draco demostraba ser poco cooperativo. Estaba estático con los brazos cruzados y una rígida y estreñida expresión.

\- Buenos días, señor. – dijo Desmond. Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita y se quedó con los brazos cruzados a la espalda – Su desayuno.

Draco se sentó, apoyándose contra la cabecera de cuero acolchado. Estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. A medida que se fueron deslizando por su estómago, la mirada de Desmond se sintió atraída por el entramado de cicatrices en el abdomen de Draco. Allí estaba; la condenable compasión mezclándose con la curiosidad. La mayoría de la gente reaccionaba de manera similar. Excepto Granger, por supuesto. Ella destacaba en ser la excepción. Nada era sencillo en torno a esa frustrante mujer. Cuando vio sus cicatrices por primera vez, estaba la compasión y la curiosidad en su mirada, pero también una fascinación que rayaba en lo perturbador. No podía estar seguro, pero sospechaba que Granger se preguntaba que le había hecho caer tan bajo y vulnerable como para quedar a merced de unos Aurores sin escrúpulos que iban a hacerle daño. Lo que ella sabía de él, que no era mucho, para empezar, era antiguo y obsoleto. Y como tal, probablemente sólo la intrigaba.

 _Es una poderosa curiosidad la que tienes, Granger…_

\- Señor. – Desmond interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sostenía en la mano una bata.

Draco la aceptó y luego fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades. Se echó agua en la cara y evaluó su reflejo. El pelo le había crecido considerablemente desde la salida de la prisión, casi como celebrando ser libre de los hechizos de aseo automatizados. Después de seis años de tenerlo muy rapado, era extraño ver un flequillo desordenado cayendo por sus ojos. Necesitaba un afeitado, pero como era lógico, no encontró ninguna maquinilla de afeitar ni en el mostrador de mármol del baño, ni en los armarios o cajones. Sospechaba que Desmond se vería obligado a hacer los honores o Draco simplemente tendría que ganarse la confianza de sus captores antes de que le autorizaran cualquier utensilio de afeitado. Sin embargo, había un cepillo de dientes al que le dio un buen uso. Los nudillos de su mano izquierda estaban hinchados y hechos un desastre, pero ya se curarían. Se dirigió al armario. Le echó un rápido vistazo a los cajones de la ropa interior; oscura, como el resto de la ropa disponible.

Le habló a Desmond mientras se vestía.

\- ¿Qué tenemos en la agenda hoy?

\- Después del desayuno, Anatoli te llevará a través del buque de investigación médica para que hagas un recorrido por las instalaciones. Allí te encontrarás con el equipo que está trabajando en una cura para esta plaga.

Draco seleccionó unos pantalones color carbón de su tamaño y empezó a ponérselos.

\- ¿Honoria se unirá a nosotros?

\- La señorita Cloot está ocupada esta mañana con los planes para rescatar al señor Amarov de sus secuestradores. Está muy preocupada de que todavía no haya vuelto.

\- Pero quieren algo de él, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es el rescate?

\- Lo que todos quieren, petróleo.

\- Lo único que moviliza a la civilización muggle, – señaló Draco – literalmente.

\- En efecto. – Desmond estaba de acuerdo.

Después se puso una camiseta de algodón de manga larga y encima un jersey de punto trenzado de color negro. En el exterior estaba soleado, pero estaban en otoño en pleno océano. Lo mejor era abrigarse bien. En el zapatero se encontró algunos zapatos de cuero, aunque sólo uno de los pares eran de su talla. Un par de botas de montaña verde oliva también eran de su talla, pero se conformó con los zapatos de cuero tobilleros en su lugar, poniéndoselos sobre unos calcetines de cachemir negro.

\- ¿Y la señorita Cloot renunciaría a ese combustible a cambio de que le devuelvan sano y salvo a Amarov? – preguntó Draco, mientras cerraba la puerta del armario.

\- No señor, no lo hará. Teniendo en cuenta nuestros recursos, puedes imaginarte que esta flota ha obtenido una buena cuota de amenazas y ataques. El señor Amarov previó ese tipo de situaciones.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Diseñó un mecanismo de seguridad.

\- ¿Y qué era ese mecanismo de seguridad? – insistió Draco.

Desmond vaciló.

\- Tal vez sería mejor si uno de nuestro equipo de investigación te explicara los pequeños detalles.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿No conoces los pequeños detalles?

El viejo mayordomo asintió.

\- Es fortuito, Desmond. – dijo Draco, con más frialdad en su voz – Porque no necesito los pequeños detalles. La esencia de la cuestión lo hará.

Desmond suspiró.

\- El señor Amarov tiene un dispositivo instalado en su cuerpo que supervisa constantemente sus signos vitales. En el caso que se vea perjudicado, muera o se lo lleven más allá de una determinada distancia de la flota, el dispositivo transmitiría una señal, causando una masiva detonación de explosivos que destruirían la flota.

Era adecuadamente horrible, por supuesto, y un testimonio del sentido de superioridad de Alexander Amarov, dejando que su flota corriera peligro de tal manera. Pero Draco se sorprendió, no obstante.

\- Así que Amarov tiene un mecanismo de retroalimentación biológica quirúrgicamente incrustado en su interior, que está diseñado para desencadenar una serie de detonaciones en la flota si es secuestrado o herido. Si se ha establecido para que detone al alejarse de un perímetro determinado, ¿eso implica que no puede estar demasiado lejos de la flota y que la flota no puede marcharse sin él?

\- Correcto. – dijo Desmond.

\- ¿Qué barcos han sido manipulados?

\- Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero creemos que son la mayor parte de los grandes petroleros. Si las bombas explotaran, perderíamos el petróleo y la vida. El señor Amarov considera que es la forma más probable de disuadir a los atacantes, ya que estaríamos encantados de intercambiar nuestros recursos. Pero no toleramos el robo.

\- ¿Qué ocurriría si cayera muerto de un ataque al corazón? – preguntó Draco – Entonces, ¿qué?

La expresión de Desmond indicó que ese no era en absoluto un riesgo no considerado. Desde la puerta, Draco podía sentir la absorta atención de Anatoli, o tal vez, _tensión_ era una palabra que encajaba mejor. Este era, claramente, un tema desfavorable.

\- Basta con decir que hacemos un gran esfuerzo para asegurarnos que el señor Amarov esté bien cuidado. – dijo Desmond.

\- Un megalómano multimillonario que se considera el último jodido emperador. – Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo - ¿Qué más? ¿Un circo de gladiadores?

Hubo algo en la expresión de Desmond que hizo que Draco se detuviera y lo mirara fijamente.

\- ¿No _puedes_ hablar en serio?

\- Lo verás por ti mismo muy pronto, señor Malfoy. Ahora, ¿si es tan amable? – hizo un gesto a la bandeja del desayuno – Los huevos se están enfriando.

* * *

 **N/A:** En aras de ser totalmente sincera, el mecanismo de bioretroalimentación descrito en el capítulo es similar al representado en Dredd (2012)

* * *

 **Wow, a mí este capítulo me parece de los más interesantes hasta ahora, ¿qué pensáis vosotros? La primera parte del capítulo me parece sumamente fascinante, como hablan de potencias, de poder, de fronteras... creo que la cosa está complicada, ¿no? El funeral creo que es de los más desgarradores que he leído a la par que sencillo y eso le da un toque muy especial, ¿y la conversación entre Harry y Hermione? Buenísima. Por no hablar de la ultima parte con Draco, donde conocemos mejor a Draco y como era Lucius, me parece muy lógico que fuera así, un mago inteligente no puede estar tan ciego para no ver los avances de los muggles. ¿Y que pensáis de Amarov?**

 **Ufff, se siente la tensión en el ambiente y no parece que vaya a mejorar de momento...**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **¡Besooooos!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Carmen:** ¡Holaaa guapaa! Pues si extrañaste el Dramione vas a tener que armarte de paciencia porque hasta dentro de unos caps no lo habrá... desde aquí te mando fuerza jajaja Y sí, aunque no lo pareciera Draco ha sido el héroe esta vez, veremos que pasa a partir de ahora ;) ¡Saludos y gracias!

 **Mr. Carrot:** Holaaaa! Tienes mucha razón al decir que esto es una introducción algo gordo que está por venir, paciencia y fuerza, porque la vais a necesitar ;) Y e cuanto al secuestro de Amarov, pronto sabremos más cosas, tiempo al tiempo... ¡Mil gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que me llenan de alegría, es gratificante que te digan que tu esfuerzo ha merecido la pena! Soy una persona que le gusta hacer bien las cosas y de las que piensa que para hacerlo mal mejor no gastar energía, así que me alegra mucho que la traducción te parezca bien hecha, tenía miedo porque esta historia es complicada, pero lo intento jajaja ¡Besooos!

 **SALESIA:** ¡Hola cieloteeee! Pues me alegra que aunque tengas un trabajo de locos estés satisfecha con él, eso es lo que cuenta, así que ¡a por todas, leona! Yo sí que te agradezco a ti que siempre inviertas un poquito de tu valioso tiempo en comentar conmigo esta historia, eres puro amor *-* Y por cierto, saludo a tu esposo de mi parte, creo que hacéis un equipo estupendo ;) Bueno como has visto en el cap, si que sabían quien era Honoria y eso fue lo que habló a su favor, error por parte de Scrimgeour el pensar que ser huérfana por culpa de los mortífagos y Voldemort ya la hacia ser Harry Potter... obviamente no informaron a Malfoy de eso y supongo que no la recordaba por ser menor que ellos. Creo que todavía no sabemos nada de Amarov... sólo te digo eso ;) Y en cuanto a quien creó el virus creo que lo sabrás en unos 10 o más capítulos... JAJAJJAJAJjjajJAJjajj Me siento malvada y con el poder, pero no me odies que lo descubrí ayer xD Bueno, ya sabemos que es lo que quieren a cambio de Amarov sus secuestradores, pero me parece que lo tienen un poco complicado, ¿no crees? Tengo muchas ganas de leer tu comentario de este capítulo... ¡a la espera! ¡Mil besotes y abrazoteeeees zombificados y pegajosossss!


	18. Rules

**¡Feliz Halloween anticipadoooo!**

 **Me voy corriendo a hacer la maleta que mañana me esperan 3 horas de tren nada más despertarme... T-T**

 **¡Disfrutad del capítulo muuuaaAJjajAJjajJAjaAAAAA!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **N/A:** Ahora estamos llegando al meollo de la cuestión, donde si podremos aplicar las apropiadas advertencias para este género. Soy consciente de que no muchos de vosotros está habituado a este tipo de género ni mucho menos es vuestro favorito, así que por favor, tened en cuenta que este capítulo contiene horror y violencia (al igual que el siguiente).

No saldrá Hermione hasta el próximo capítulo, ni _Dramione_ hasta probablemente dos o tres capítulos desde ahora. Mientras tanto, TODO este es de Draco. ¡Hay luz al final de este largo túnel, lo admito, así que aguantad!

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 – Rules (Reglas)**

Los huevos estaban realmente fríos en el momento que llegó a ellos, pero últimamente Draco tendía a ver las comidas como un reabastecimiento de combustible en lugar de un consciente ejercicio para saborear. Era cierto que también había una pila de tostadas y café negro desafortunadamente endulzado. Miró en la bandeja buscando la leche.

\- Si estás buscando leche, me temo que no tenemos nada en este momento. – dijo el siempre atento Desmond. Se las arregló para sonar alegre al respecto.

Draco arrancó un trozo de pan por la mitad.

\- ¿No hay vacas lecheras en la flota que todo lo tiene?

\- No hay vacas lecheras. – confirmó Desmond – Gestionar la ganadería es problemático. Sin embargo, tenemos un montón de gallinas. – añadió, inclinando la cabeza hacia los huevos revueltos.

A medida que se iba consumiendo la comida, Desmond seguía revoloteando juntó a él. Y Anatoli seguía junto a la puerta, de brazos cruzados. Draco se bebió el resto del café y dejó la taza vacía en la bandeja. Decir que se sintió restaurado era poco.

\- Gracias, Desmond. Esto era muy necesario.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Draco se lo pensó.

Brandy y café en una taza astillada. Eso fue lo último que había consumido en Grimmauld Place. Si cerraba los ojos, aun podía oler el brandy y sentir el ligero peso de la taza y… a Hermione Granger inclinada sobre él mirando la pantalla del ordenador, su pelo largo escapándose de una destartalada coleta hecha desde hacía doce horas, algunos rizos sueltos rozaban su cara mientras ella fruncía el ceño a los resultados del modelo de efectos del ReGen. Ella no era una criatura de grandes hábitos, más allá de su formidable ética de trabajo, pero tenía muchos pequeños; cuando estaba preocupada se mordía el labio inferior con los dientes, daba golpecitos con la uña mordisqueada del dedo índice contra el escritorio o el teclado cuando estaba concentrada y la absoluta manera en la que _irradiaba_ como si se iluminara desde dentro en las raras ocasiones que tenía buenas noticias. Su capacidad de emocionarse podría hacer que una persona se sintiera bastante vieja y cansada.

\- ¿Señor? – preguntó Desmond.

\- Hace un tiempo. – respondió Draco tardíamente. Se sacudió las migas de los pantalones y se puso en pie. Ahora que había reposado y alimentado, ya era hora de hacer cuentas, por así decirlo. Era un viejo hábito adquirido después de asistir siete años a un colegio lleno de rincones oscuros donde el noventa y cinco por ciento de la población estudiantil quería lanzarlo por las escaleras. Cuando crecías rodeado de ese conocimiento, te entrenabas por encontrar las salidas velozmente. Desmond el eficiente y simpático octogenario no era un elemento de disuasión para la huida y, ciertamente, no era una amenaza. Eso se lo dejábamos al guardia; Anatoli. En altura, Draco lo era tanto como el hombre, aunque ni mucho menos era igual de ancho. Pero lo que a Draco le faltaba en anchura, probablemente lo compensara en velocidad.

Le dedicó a Anatoli un casual y evaluativo vistazo. _Calculo que podría contigo._

Para diversión de Draco, Anatoli le devolvió la mirada con una ceja arqueada sutilmente.

 _Inténtalo._

* * *

Después del desayuno, Draco fue acompañado fuera de su cuarto, aparentemente para hacer un recorrido por las instalaciones científicas de la flota, ubicada en otro lugar del mismo buque. Era un barco grande. En total, tardaron veinte minutos en caminar hasta el extremo opuesto, dos pisos más abajo. Pasaron por el lujoso recibidor de la noche anterior, donde Draco medio esperaba ver a Honoria otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión, no hizo acto de presencia, pero había un montón de otras personas; algunas con uniformes blancos almidonados, otros con ropa normal. Todos parecían muy ocupados. De otros miembros "pasajeros" no había ni rastro, pero Desmond le había afirmado que el barco tenía otros residentes.

Eventualmente, Draco entró en un laboratorio que era tres veces el tamaño del que había estado trabajando hasta ahora por el Proyecto Navidad. Apartó la mirada un momento para adaptarse a la inmaculada blancura del lugar. La organización de Amarov no poseía las incompatibles tosquedad y calidad de la operación en Grimmauld Place. Pero entonces el Proyecto Navidad no era tratado por un equipo de científicos que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse por la ansiedad.

Había más de una docena de ellos, quietos como estatuas en sus batas blancas de laboratorio. Parecía como si alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de "pausa" en una escena previamente atareada. Un miembro del grupo dio un paso adelante. Había vacilación en su expresión, pero no estaba nervioso.

\- _Dobreyah ootrah_. – le dijo Draco al hombre, que era pequeño, enjuto y completamente calvo – Soy Draco Malfoy.

El hombre le tendió una temblorosa mano. Draco la tomó, bajando la mirada a las manos unidas. Tomó nota de las contusiones en decoloración que el hombre tenía alrededor de la muñeca y los callos del roce característico de unas esposas. Desgraciadamente, nada de eso fue sorprendente.

\- Nos dijeron que vendrías. – dijo el científico. Inclinó la cabeza hacia una plataforma de acero inoxidable donde habían puesto claramente las notas y los datos del Proyecto Navidad, aparentemente ya inspeccionadas – Soy el profesor Vadim Belikov. Puede utilizar el inglés, señor Malfoy. Todos lo hablamos en los laboratorios.

\- ¿Tú estás a cargo de esta operación?

Belikov se encogió de hombros.

\- Digamos, que soy el de más alto nivel y el primero en ser alistado. – sonrió irónicamente – Y de vez en cuando hablo en nombre de los demás.

Draco contempló los pálidos y afligidos rostros de la sala. Vio algunas miradas nerviosas y otras que no miraban en absoluto; las tenían firmemente fijas en el suelo. Vio la manera en que las tres mujeres de la habitación estaban casi ocultas, conducidas de manera protectora a la parte posterior del laboratorio por parte de sus colegas masculinos. El grupo estaba tremendamente silencioso e inmóvil, casi como si pensaran que respirar audiblemente llamaría la atención sobre su persona. Anatoli observaba desde su lugar favorito – la puerta – pareciendo reveladoramente descontento e incómodo. Draco sintió un familiar hormigueo recorrerle la parte superior de las manos, danzando entre los metacarpianos, culminando en una cálida vibración en la punta de los dedos. Pasó con delicadeza la yema de los pulgares sobre las espirales de sus huellas dactilares en la punta de los dedos. Podía sentir la magia estancada a su alrededor, impulsada por sus emociones más oscuras. Pero no había ningún conducto para canalizarla. No había varita.

Ya había experimentado esto antes, por supuesto. Todos los prisioneros de Azkaban lo hacían. Esto era lo que se sentía cuando te despojaban de tu magia durante demasiado tiempo. Después de que la principal adrenalina por la captura se disipara, llegaba por primera vez como una picazón, seguido de una constricción que daban ganas de escarbar hasta sacarlo de tu propia piel. Toda esa magia y sin manera de gastarla. No podías morir por ello, pero en las malas noches, _desearías_ poder hacerlo. Draco lo sintió ahora. Después de las últimas semanas usando una varita cuidadosamente supervisado (invariablemente por Granger) sintió su inesperada ausencia de manera afilada. Respiró lentamente y flexionó los dedos de la mano izquierda, consciente de la especulativa mirada de Belikov.

\- Eres mago, además de científico. – señaló el profesor – Eso no nos lo dijeron.

\- No tienes que temer. – respondió Draco, tal vez con demasiada sequedad en la voz. Todavía estaba intentando calmar la picazón de una varita.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Belikov sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, joven. No temo de ti. Temo _por_ ti.

\- ¿Por qué?

En repuesta, Belikov echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y luego a Anatoli, volviendo al ruso en beneficio del guardia.

\- Si puedes acompañar a nuestro invitado ahora, lo podrá ver por sí mismo.

Anatoli le dedicó al científico una mirada de incredulidad.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que enseñarle el Pozo lo convencerá de trabajar contigo?

Belikov resopló.

\- El trabajará por la misma razón que lo haces tú. Por la misma razón por la que estamos todos aquí. – Belikov volvió de nuevo su atención a Draco - ¿Tienes familia contigo? ¿Familia que Amarov ha amenazado con alimentar a los lobos si te niegas a ayudarnos con la cura?

Draco le respondió con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Es por eso qué estás tú aquí? ¿A cambio de la seguridad de tu familia?

\- Tengo dos nietas, señor Malfoy. Ellas son todo lo que queda de mi familia. – Belikov sonrió con tristeza - ¿Tú qué harías para mantener a salvo lo que es más valioso para ti?

Hubo una pausa embarazosa.

\- Bien, lo llevaré. – anunció Anatoli, no pareciendo muy feliz por ello.

Belikov asintió.

\- Ten en cuenta que Honoria probablemente se molestará por enseñarle a nuestro invitado desviaciones menos civilizadas de la flota poco después de haber llegado.

El guardia se encogió de hombros.

\- Si Amarov vuelve, se lo enseñará al mago tarde o temprano, ¿no?

\- Querrás decir _cuando_ Amarov vuelva. – lo corrigió Belikov – Ese hombre tiene siete vidas.

Anatoli resopló.

\- Si vuelve, no será por falta de mis oraciones para que _no_ lo haga.

Draco desviaba la mirada del profesor al guardia.

\- Me da la sensación de que ninguno de vosotros es excesivamente aficionado a vuestro multimillonario sociópata.

Belikov parecía estar escogiendo las palabras con prudencia.

\- Amarov tiene muchos amigos aquí de su vida anterior; amigos que ha ido adquiriendo en sus viajes y negocios. Ellos se sienten atraídos por él, porque son iguales, y como él, son vanidosos, crueles y sádicos. Aun con la endémica corrupción que prosperó antes de que la plaga se afianzara, todavía había reglas que incluso los ricos tenían que seguir.

\- Pero ahora no hay reglas. – dijo Draco.

\- Por el contrario, señor Malfoy. Hay _muchas_ reglas que Alexander Amarov espera que cumplamos. Se ve a sí mismo como nuestro Leviatán. Para sus compañeros, él es un príncipe y ellos sus cortesanos. Gobierna impunemente.

Realmente no había nada más que hacer. Y teniendo en cuenta que aparentemente se trataba de algo que Honoria no quería que viera… Draco se aceró a Anatoli.

\- Muy bien, llévame al Pozo.

* * *

Esto requirió un rápido paseo en bote y una venda en los ojos.

Draco no vio nada del océano, excepto pequeñas briznas de luz solar que se colaban por debajo de la bufanda que Anatoli había atado alrededor de su cabeza, pero pudo sentir la leve inclinación y el tambaleo del pequeño bote, así como oler la sal en el viento. Se escuchaban pájaros, lo que significaba que no estaban muy alejados de tierra. Anatoli habló brevemente con el patrón de lo que era de suponer una intra-flota de buques de transporte. Había otros pasajeros a bordo, aunque no hablaban mucho y, cuando lo hacían, las bromas eran rígidas. Sin duda, la presencia de un hombre con los ojos vendados suscitaba conversaciones sofocadas. El capitán intentó llenar el silencio. Habló sobre el tiempo, la situación de abastecimiento de la flota, la perpetua escasez de leche fresca y cómo en uno de los otros barcos había habido recientemente un brote de piojos.

Fue un viaje corto hasta el buque. Los otros pasajeros desembarcaron primero y luego Draco sintió a Anatoli agarrándolo por la parte trasera de su camiseta, empujándolo hacia adelante. Una vez estuvieron a bordo, le quitaron la venda. Inmediatamente Draco sintió la intensa humedad, el aire estancado y la rejilla metálica bajo sus pies; aquí no había moqueta mullida. Se escuchó un crujido metálico de lo que presumiblemente era un buque de carga o un petrolero. El pasillo de la nave estaba oscuro, sólo las endebles luces piloto de color ámbar salpicaban sobre los estrechos pasillos. Otros hombre llegaron, sus sombreados rostros estaban sombríos.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Los juegos. – dijo Anatoli.

Draco arqueó las cejas, esperando que le diera más detalles. Incluso sin la vacilante explicación de Anatoli, el creciente hedor era explicación suficiente. Zombies; cerca y _muchos_.

Y entonces entraron en lo que debía ser el eje central del barco. Había cuatro niveles dispuestos alrededor de una arena circular. Los niveles del segundo al cuarto estaban consistidos mayoritariamente por hombres, ninguno de los cuales parecían encantados de estar ahí. Muchos iban vestidos con ropa de trabajo; monos manchados de grasa, botas de trabajo con punta de acero, mangas arremangadas y algún que otro casco protector. Draco supuso que algún tipo de aviso había sonado por la flota y los hombres habían venido para asistir a los juegos. Algunos estaban apoyados en las barandillas de metal, a la espera. El resto tenían una pétrea expresión, mirando hacia los boletos rojos en sus manos, fumando y comprobando sus relojes cada poco.

El nivel más bajo estaba aproximadamente a cinco metros del suelo de la arena y la veintena de espectadores de ese nivel eran los más coloridos y bulliciosos. Tenían que ser los amigos de Amarov, a juzgar por sus atuendos, sus conductas y el hecho de que era el único nivel que tenía chicas en lencería sirviendo comida y bebidas en bandejas. Las mujeres parecían acribilladas por la ansiedad y unas nerviosas sonrisas se extendían en sus rostros demasiado maquillados.

Anatoli y Draco entraron en el cuarto nivel, rodeados de miradas abiertamente hostiles. Tomaron una escalera de metal hasta el primer nivel y fueron recibidos por un hombre enorme, que sudaba profusamente dentro de un traje y corbata de seda blanca.

\- El Gordo. – susurró en ruso Anatoli – Aunque llámaselo a la cara y serás un hombre más valiente que yo. Es Louis Renauld, maestro de juegos de la flota.

\- ¿A quién tenemos aquí? – exclamó Renauld – Honoria me mencionó que había traído a uno de los científicos británicos consigo desde la misión en Londres. ¿Sabe ella que te han traído a los juegos hoy? – el inglés del hombre tenía un fuerte acento francés y Draco podía asegurar que Anatoli estaba luchando por intentar comprenderlo.

\- Todavía no. – habló Draco por Anatoli – Pero tengo la sensación de que las palabras viajan rápido por la flota.

Renauld sonrió.

\- Que así sea, especialmente si no tengo nada que decir al respecto. – hizo un gesto hacia una de las chicas que servía – Ve a buscar a Honoria. Dile que nuestro nuevo huésped se encuentra con nosotros en el Pozo. – Renauld procedió a quitarse la corbata y a limpiarse el sudor de la cara. Cuando eso no fue suficiente para calmarlo, sacó un abanico de sándalo del interior de su chaqueta, lo abrió con un golpe seco y empezó a abanicarse con vigor – Vaya, vaya. No todos los magos son como tú, ¿verdad? – le dijo Renauld a Draco, la catalogación de su mirada era de sincero agradecimiento.

\- Imagino que tampoco todos los muggles son como tú. – respondió Draco – O tendrían que duplicar las tarifas de autobuses.

Anatoli compuso una mueca, pero Renauld se limitó a bufar.

\- Eres de alta cuna, ¿verdad? Puedo _oler_ tu título. Alexander me dijo una vez que algunos de tu especie podían rastrear su linaje mágico hasta unas diez generaciones. ¿Cuál es la palabra que utiliza? Hay un término para ello, pero ahora no puedo recordarlo… - Renauld empezó a abanicarse con más vigor mientras reflexionaba.

Draco lo ayudó, pero por ninguna otra razón que detener la compulsión del abanico del francés y su asalto con él.

\- Sangre pura.

\- ¡Sí! _Sangre pura._ En todo momento, tenemos alrededor de un millar de tu gente en esta nave y nos las hemos arreglado para aprender un poco sobre los de tu especie. Sois un grupo reservado, pero es sorprendente lo comunicativos que podéis ser cuando hacemos las preguntas correctas, ¿ _oui_? Algunos de tus compañeros me han hablado de un tipo bastante desagradable llamado Voldemort. Al parecer, estaba obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre. ¿Lo conoces?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Me suena.

Todo rastro de simpatía desapareció de la sudorosa cara de Renauld.

\- Por supuesto que jodidamente te suena. Era un genocida criminal de guerra, pero no era sangre pura, ¿verdad?

La pregunta era retórica, así que Draco no se molestó en responder.

\- Y sin embargo, seguía siendo uno de los magos más poderosos y temidos. – continuó Renauld – Explícame eso.

\- La supuesta superioridad de la sangre pura mágica es un _ideal_ , señor Renauld. Para algunas personas es un ideal muy motivador, pero no tiene ninguna base real, científica.

Los ojos de Renauld estaban febrilmente brillantes. Esto era claramente un tema que le fascinaba.

\- ¿Y crees que vuestra magia puede ser explicada por la ciencia?

Los focos se encendieron. La mirada de Draco se posó en el suelo de la arena. No había ninguna duda de los restos y manchas en el suelo o de los restos salpicados por las paredes.

\- Muchas preguntas fluyendo en una sola dirección. ¿No tengo permitido lanzar algunas propias? – preguntó Draco.

\- No, mi querido muchacho, no lo tienes permitido. En este, el barco de los juegos, yo decido si vives o mueres. Pero teniendo en cuenta que estás por encima de esos tristes límites, te imploro que te comportes. No hagas que tenga que pedirle a uno de mis hombres que te tallen la palabra rusa para "humildad" en tu bonita cara.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

\- Es una palabra larga. Me sorprendería que tus matones supieran escribirla.

\- Empieza el juego. – soltó bruscamente Anatoli, probablemente con la intención de difuminar la creciente ira de Renauld.

El francés seguía mirando a Draco fijamente mientras llamaba a una chica del servicio y tomaba una bebida de la bandeja.

\- Hablas de ideales que motivan, y esta flota es uno de esos ideales. Es un ideal de Alexander y uno poderoso. Los juegos ocasionales son una pequeña parte de ello. Te encontrarás con un gran espectáculo hoy, mi mágico amigo. – levantó su copa – Disfruta.

Se escuchó una fuerte alarma. Anatoli empujó a Draco más cerca de la barandilla. Desde ese punto de vista, pudieron ver dos escotillas en lados opuestos de la pista circular. Una de las escotillas se abrió después de un largo zumbido eléctrico que vibró atravesando las barandillas de metal. Un hombre entró en la arena, vestido con los irregulares restos de una túnica de mago negra. Protegía sus ojos con el antebrazo de los brillantes focos. En ese momento, Draco bajó uno de sus brazos y se agarró a la barandilla, hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

 _Blaise Zabini._ Y en brazos llevaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña criatura; un niño.

\- _Chyort voz'mi_. – dijo Anatoli - Han traído niños esta vez.

Tres niveles de espectadores estallaron en protestas. Un hombre gritó y maldijo, agitando los brazos y lanzando los boletos rojos a la arena. Blaise se puso en pie en mitad de ese torbellino, ya sea resuelto o aterrado, o tal vez ambas cosas. Billetes rojos llovían a su alrededor.

Draco se giró para ver cómo estaba reaccionando el círculo interno. Parecían preocupados ante la evidente desaprobación de la multitud, pero su estado de ánimo mejoró cuando le entregaron a Renauld un micrófono de mano con un largo cable. Caminó hasta la barandilla y fulminó con la mirada a los tres niveles superiores. El sistema de intercomunicación crujió una vez, antes de que una ráfaga de comentarios hiciera acallar a los espectadores ligeramente.

\- ¿Me permitís recordaros que todos vosotros estáis aquí gracias a la generosidad de Alexander Amarov? – dijo Renauld en un perfecto ruso y su voz arrastrando las palabras parecía serpentear por el barco - ¿Sí o no?

Silencio.

\- _Sí._ – respondió por ellos, con una sonrisa en sus labios – Tenéis un lugar seguro de la plaga y de los impíos monstruos que andan por las calles de nuestras ciudades. Vosotros y vuestras familias tenéis alimentos y ropa. Cuando estáis enfermos, nuestros médicos os atienden. Vuestras mujeres e hijos están a salvo aquí. ¿Sí o no? – preguntó y, esta vez, no había duda de la ira en la cuestión.

Silencio.

\- _¡Sí!_ – dijo otra vez – ¡Y todo gracias a Alexander Amarov! Si alguno de vosotros desea rechazar la generosidad de mi buen amigo, que ese hombre de un paso adelante. Vamos, quiero verte. Deja que todos lo veamos.

Draco miraba desde detrás de Renauld a la multitud, señalando que ninguno de ellos se movió.

\- Vuestro camarote en esta flota no es gratis, camaradas. Pagáis por vuestro pasaje, al igual que yo. Ese precio es que trabajemos para mantener a flote esta ciudad y seguir las reglas, porque una ciudad sin reglas pronto desencadena la anarquía. ¿Sí o no?

Esta vez hubo respuesta de la multitud. No fue estridente, pero hubo un murmullo general de acuerdo.

\- Bien. – dijo Renauld. Dejó caer su corpulento cuerpo en una silla y arrojó de nuevo el micrófono a la chica que servía a cambio de otra bebida – Reanudemos los juegos. – ordenó, tomando un largo y ruidoso sorbo. Miró fijamente a Draco mientras hablaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro – La gente común necesita juegos.

Se escuchó otro largo zumbido eléctrico y la segunda compuerta se abrió. Draco observó cómo Blaise adoptaba una posición de combate, con un brazo envuelto protectoramente alrededor del niño. Miró a la multitud y alzó el otro brazo. La expresión de su cara era bastante fácil de interpretar.

 _Por favor._

\- No puede llevar armas encima a la arena. – le susurró Anatoli a Draco – Depende de la multitud darle lo que necesita.

\- ¡Entonces, dale tu pistola! – dijo Draco entre dientes.

Anatoli sacudió la cabeza.

\- Nada de pistolas. Reglas de Amarov.

Tres barras de acero cayeron en la arena con un fuerte ruido metálico. Alguien había sido lo suficientemente laborioso para afilarlas en los puntos precisos. Además, había un trozo de cadena, una sierra oxidada, dos barras de hierro y un bate de béisbol.

\- Esto es un asesinato. No podéis hacerlo.

El guardia resopló.

\- ¿Qué quieres que _yo_ haga, mago?

\- Calmaos, caballeros. – dijo Renauld, observando la agitación de Draco con deleite – Este en particular ha sido campeón del Pozo antes y ha sobrevivido.

\- Aparentemente, ¿no con un niño que proteger?

Renauld se encogió de hombros.

\- A pesar de nuestras instrucciones, terminó con los monstruos con demasiada rapidez la última vez. Resultó un espectáculo muy aburrido, me temo. Tal vez su hijo le añada un poco de interés al espectáculo, ¿no?

Draco dio un paso hacia Renauld.

\- Para esto ahora mismo o me negaré a trabajar para Amarov.

\- Amenázame otra vez y me aseguraré de que Honoria se deshaga de tus amigos de Londres, uno por uno. Tengo entendido que es el trato que ella hizo contigo; ¿tu cooperación o la muerte segura de tus amigos? Y después de que hayamos terminado con ellos, te cortaré las piernas y las usaré de alimento. No las necesitamos, sólo tu cabeza.

Draco sintió la mano de Anatoli en su brazo.

\- Este _no_ es el camino. – le dijo en el oído.

El ruido de la multitud se elevó y Draco volvió a regañadientes a la barandilla para observar. Tres zombies arrastraban los pies en el Pozo. Eran lentos y estaban muy descompuestos, uno parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse bajo lo que parecía una pierna rota con el hueso astillado sobresaliéndole por encima del muslo. Los otros dos, ambas hembras, continuaban hacia Blaise, con los brazos extendidos y las bocas abiertas. Su hijo se agarró a él como un koala, con la cara enterrada firmemente contra su cuello. De las armas ofrecidas, Draco observó que Blaise eligió una de las picas de acero; un arma que producía un daño máximo y un máximo alcance.

Blaise no vaciló. Agarrándola con ambas manos, levantó la pica por encima de su cabeza y la dejó caer hacia la derecha en la parte superior del cráneo del zombie más cercano. Perforó la cabeza de la criatura, saliendo justo por debajo de la barbilla. No hubo ni siquiera un gorgoteo. Con el cerebro gravemente dañado, cayó al suelo. El segundo zombie casi lo había alcanzado en ese momento. Blaise cogió el bate que tenía junto a sus pies y lo balanceó trazando un amplio arco. Se estrelló contra el costado de la cabeza del zombie con un golpe seco, sordo. La criatura aulló, arañándose el lugar donde debería estar su ojo. El globo ocular había estallado, colgando los restos del nervio óptico. Se desplomó en el suelo, rodando totalmente desorientado. Blaise se apartó de ella, balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus propios pies.

\- _Acaba con esto_. – susurró Draco en voz baja.

\- No alimentan bien a los prisioneros. – comentó Anatoli – Míralo. Está débil.

Pero entonces, Blaise pareció volver a reenfocarse. Se paró junto a la criatura y empezó a golpear la cabeza con el bate una y otra vez hasta que fuera un desastre oscuro y viscoso. Y luego se dejó caer en el suelo, pareciendo aturdido. Apartó a su hijo de él para comprobar que estaba bien, limpiándole las salpicaduras de sangre de los brazos usando el dobladillo de su túnica.

Se escuchó un tercer zumbido y la segunda compuerta volvió a abrirse. Cuatro zombies más entraron en la arena; más frescos en esta ocasión. Se movían con mayor ímpetu. Blaise se apresuró a levantarse.

Draco se giró para fulminar a Anatoli, quien había estado esperando la pregunta no formulada.

\- Tres rondas. – aclaró el guardia – Esas son las reglas.

\- ¡Probablemente no sobrevivirá a la jodida _segunda_ ronda!

\- Ese es el punto, mago. Este ha sido el campeón del Pozo tres veces anteriormente. Ya ha estado ganando durante demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si sobrevive esta y la siguiente ronda?

El guardia lo miró fijamente.

\- No lo hará.

Draco volvió a mirar de nuevo a la arena para verificar el progreso de Blaise. Zabini golpeó la segunda pica de acero contra uno de los nuevos zombies, pero dio en el cuello de la criatura, limitándose a ralentizarlo. La multitud gritaba consejos y sugerencias en una docena de idiomas diferentes. Blaise estaba claramente agotado. Draco podía ver la descuidada oscilación del bate, el temblor de su brazo y la manera en que empezaba a arrastrar los pies. Se estaba quedando sin energías.

Para empeorar las cosas, el hijo de Blaise estaba empezando a perder el agarre alrededor del cuello de su padre, sin duda a causa de la sangre y el sudor que escurría del cuerpo del adulto.

Dos de los zombies avanzaron, uno de ellos agarrando un trozo de la larga túnica de Blaise. Su hijo gritaba y empezó a patear a la criatura que gruñía.

Draco se inclinó sobre la barandilla, examinando la caída. Se volvió hacia Anatoli y tuvo que agarrarlo de la parte delantera de la camisa para desviar la atención del guarida de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la arena.

\- Esas reglas… - dijo Draco, gritando por encima del estruendo de la multitud – Un campeón sólo puede utilizar lo que le da la multitud, ¿correcto?

Anatoli asintió.

\- ¿Pero pistolas no?

\- Pistolas no. Nada automático, ni de fuego, sólo… no, _¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!_

\- ¿Iría contra las reglas?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – pero luego se contradijo a sí mismo – Pero un hombre _no_ es una pistola. – estaba lo suficientemente aturdido para cambiar momentáneamente al inglés. Parpadeó hacia Draco – ¿Tal vez no iría contra las reglas?

\- Un hombre no es un arma. – repitió Draco, asintiendo - ¿Alguien lo ha intentado antes?

\- _¡Nyet!_ ¡Nadie está tan loco!

\- El objetivo del juego es entretener y servir de recordatorio de nuestra buena fortuna, ¿verdad? Estos amigos de Amarov quieren un buen espectáculo y creen que es lo que necesita la flota, ¿verdad _? Reglas de Amarov_.

Anatoli simplemente volvió a parpadear.

\- Mago, vas a _morir_.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, voy a darles un buen espectáculo.

Y entonces, Anatoli observó con absoluta incredulidad como Draco se subía encima de la barandilla y se dejaba caer sin hacer apenas ruido sobre sus talones, en el interior del Pozo.


	19. Survival

**¡Holaaaaa!**

 **Siento que el capítulo se haya retrasado tanto, pero no tengo nada de tiempo y hasta el miércoles o así no lo tendré... Os dejo el cap rapidísimo porque entiendo que no puedo dejaros con esa intriga más días ya... me parece cruel xD**

 **Así que disfrutadlo y espero que a mitades de semana tenga tiempo para publicar de nuevo y esta vez poder contestaros a todos, ¡lo siento!**

 **Por cierto, me he enterado de lo de Tom siguiendo a Emma en Insta y que después dejó de seguirla (en opinión de muchos por el comentario que hizo Jade)... en mi opinión, no creo que sea culpa de Jade, sino más bien del propio Tom por ser un poco calzonazos y dejarse manipular no sólo por el comentario de Jade, sino por todos los comentarios negativos de los demás, él sabía que algo así pasaría si empezaba a seguir a Emma después de tanto tiempo (aunque no sepamos realmente que ha pasado), pero ojalá tuviera un poco de la personalidad que tiene nuestro GRAN Draco. Y ya.**

 **¡A leer!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Sangre, gore, salpicaduras, violencia desenfrenada, niños en peligro y algo de ropa bonita hecha trizas.

 **Capítulo 19 – Survival (Supervivencia)**

La larga cadena era el arma más cercana. Draco se inclinó para cogerla sin dejar de avanzar hacia Blaise. A medida que caminaba, cerró la cadena alrededor del cuello del primer zombie que venía tambaleándose hacia él. Estaba fresco, y era más rápido que los cuerpos en descomposición de la primera ronda. La fuerza del golpe envió al zombie hacia una de las paredes. La parte posterior de su cráneo reventó y cayó al suelo, dejando un oscuro reguero por la pared. La multitud estalló en aplausos ensordecedores y vítores.

 _Uno menos, quedan tres._

Blaise había extraído con éxito la pica de acero de la garganta del zombie y la había vuelto a ensartar en su cuenca ocular. La criatura había sido mujer, en algún momento. Todavía llevaba un manchado albornoz rosa y tenía tres rulos aferrados a los restos de su enmarañado cabello. Oportunamente, se las arregló para colisionar con el zombie que tiraba de la túnica de Blaise. Casi a cámara lenta, ambos zombies pasaron por encima el uno del otro con el extremo opuesto de la pica de acero que había quedado atrapada en la rejilla metálica del suelo. Las criaturas se quedaron efectivamente inmovilizadas en su lugar. Gemían y se sacudían de lado a lado, pero estaban tan coordinados como tortugas volcadas.

Draco recogió rápidamente el bate, haciendo un movimiento rápido y corto sobre las cabezas de las criaturas. Cerca de una docena de golpes hicieron falta en total. Estaba jadeando por el excesivo esfuerzo que le había tomado.

\- _Hola._ – le dijo Blaise, con los ojos llenos de confusión, alivio, asombro. La desolación abandonó su mirada. Ahora, estaba calculando.

 _Slytherin_ , pensó Draco, con aprobación.

Blaise ahora miraba por encima del hombro de Draco, inclinando la cabeza hacia el miembro restante de la segunda ronda. Ese ejemplar debía haber sido soldado, a juzgar por el uniforme militar. El principal problema se presentaba en forma de casco, que la criatura aun tenia atado a la cabeza.

Oh, bien. Eso era demasiado para un cómodo y fuerte traumatismo.

\- Aquí viene. – advirtió Blaise. Sólo tenían el bate de béisbol entre ellos. Draco divisó una de las barras de hierro en el suelo. La cogió y se la arrojó a Blaise.

El zombie cargó en línea recta, yendo previsiblemente hacia el objetivo más grande y más obvio que eran Blaise y su hijo. Draco blandió el bate directamente sobre las rodillas de la criatura con tal fuerza que las piernas se le plegaron hacia adentro en un ángulo recto. Se golpeó contra el suelo y su cabeza con casco dio de bruces contra la reja metálica. Blaise estampó velozmente la barra de hierro contra la cara de la criatura, pero como aun sostenía a su hijo, sólo pudo hacer fuerza con una sola mano por lo que la palanca no llegó a atravesar el cerebro. Con la barra de hierro sobresaliendo de su cabeza, el zombie se retorció y gruñó. Blaise intentó seguir presionando poniéndose junto a su pecho.

Draco se acercó al extremo opuesto de la arena para desenrollar la cadena alrededor del cuello del primer zombie. Entonces, lanzó la cadena hacia el cuello del ex soldado que estaba junto a Blaise. Draco tiró con fuerza de la cadena. El cuello de la criatura se partió con un fuerte chasquido y la multitud rugió con aprobación.

Sin hacer caso de los restos pestilentes y de la sangre que llenaba el suelo, Blaise se dejó caer al suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y temblando visiblemente. Su hijo ya no ocultaba la cara en el hueco de su cuello. El niño estaba completamente ocupado mirando a Draco.

\- Ponte de pie. – le ordenó Draco.

El exhausto hombre no pareció escucharlo. El hijo de Blaise sacudió a su padre para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Papi, levántate!

La cabeza de Blaise se levantó. Parpadeó, como si acabara de notar la presencia de Draco.

\- Malfoy, ¿por qué estás aquí?

\- Debido a un grave error de juicio, al parecer. – Draco le tendió la mano. Fue testigo de lo fatigado que estaba Blaise, que incluso con la ayuda de Draco, aún seguía teniendo problemas para ponerse en pie, mientras sostenía el peso del niño.

\- Tienes que dejarlo en el suelo.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza.

\- No voy a abandonar a mi hijo.

Draco acortó la distancia entre ellos, arrastrando con él a Blaise hasta quedar nariz contra nariz. El niño observaba el intercambio con ojos muy abiertos.

\- Sólo tengo tiempo de decir esto una vez, así que escúchame bien. – siseó Draco – Haz otra cosa que no sea lo que yo te diga y te aseguro que saldré de aquí sin dudarlo. Amarov y su gente necesitan algo que sólo yo puedo darles y no me dejaran morir aquí contigo. Si quieres dejar este lugar con las entrañas _todavía en su sitio_ , te sugiero que me prestes jodida atención.

\- _Habla._ – dijo Blaise, con una fulminante mirada.

Draco miró fijamente a su viejo amigo. Entendía que Blaise estaba funcionando, probablemente, bajo últimas reservas, tanto física como mentalmente, por lo que optó por una táctica diferente.

\- Nuestras vidas dependen de que trabajemos en equipo. – dijo Draco, con más suavidad – No puedes ayudarme a mantenernos vivos si llevas a tu hijo en brazos. Dejaremos al niño en una esquina y la defenderemos. Tú por la izquierda y yo por la derecha. Si uno de nosotros cae, se acabó. Sin alternativa, sin segundas oportunidades.

\- ¿Pensaba que habías dicho que no te dejarían morir?

\- ¿Los ves asaltando la arena en este momento para venir a por mí? – preguntó Draco, incrementando su molestia.

\- No.

\- Lo pueden hacer en cualquier momento, así que, ¿por qué no te aprovechas lo mejor de mí mientras esté aquí?

Las manos de Blaise temblaban mientras arropaba a su hijo contra él.

\- Malfoy, si algo le pasara a él…

\- Si algo le pasara, tú podrías seguir viviendo, aunque no quisieras hacerlo. Por el contrario, si murieras tú, él estaría muerto por defecto. Haz números Zabini. Ese siempre fue tu talento.

Lentamente, pero con seguridad, Blaise soltó el fuerte agarre sobre su hijo. Dejó al niño en el suelo y lo condujo hacia una de las esquinas.

Se volvió a escuchar el zumbido. Pareció más fuerte y más duradero en esa ocasión, pero probablemente fue debido a que los espectadores se habían quedado en total silencio. Estaba lo suficientemente silencioso como para que Draco escuchara la dificultosa respiración tanto de Blaise como la suya propia. Permanecieron quietos, con las improvisadas armas agarradas fuertemente entre sus manos y los pies separados.

\- Estos serán diferente a los de antes. – dijo Blaise.

\- ¿Cómo?

Blaise le dedicó una atemorizada mirada.

\- Eran como nosotros.

 _Zombies magos_. Los que probablemente habían atacado Taransay y probablemente también los que habían atacado el cuerpo de Filch en Hogwarts. Capaces de planificar, coordinar, _pensar._ Tenía sentido que Renauld se guardara lo mejor – y lo peor – para el final.

Desde algún lugar del cuarto nivel, se podía escuchar una letanía.

\- Que los tres os protejan, Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo. Os mantengan a salvo y fuertes. Que los tres os cuiden, Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo. Que estén en vuestros corazones y calmen todo temor…

Otra persona gritó:

\- ¡Estáis perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Está gente no tiene Dios!

\- ¡Aquí! – dijo una voz desde el segundo piso. Draco y Blaise levantaron la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos contra los focos. Vieron a una chica entre los espectadores, inclinada sobre la barandilla. Ella arrojó un largo bulto a los pies de Draco - ¡Acabamos de recibir esto enviado desde _El_ _Cassiopeia_! ¡En este momento os será más útil que las oraciones!

Draco dejó caer el bate de béisbol y empezó a desenvolver el paquete. Hubo unos cuantos aplausos y vítores cuando sacó una guadaña de aspecto diabólico y una envainada katana. Levantó la mirada hacia la mujer y le hizo un gesto de cabeza en agradecimiento.

\- ¿Cuál? – le preguntó a Blaise, sosteniendo ambas armas en alto.

Blaise señaló la katana.

\- La espada. No tengo ni idea de lo que es la otra cosa.

\- Dale al niño la barra de hierro. – instruyó Draco, después de entregarle a Blaise la katana.

\- ¡Sólo tiene cuatro años!

\- ¡Entonces será un niño de cuatro años armado con una maldita barra de hierro en el caso de que alguna de esas criaturas se abra un hueco entre nosotros!

El ruido de la multitud aumentó repentinamente. Se escuchaba movimiento más allá de la oscuridad de la escotilla. Blaise se arrodilló al lado de su hijo y le entregó a toda prisa al muchacho la barra, explicándole que hacer con ella. El niño, en su haber, tomó el arma con ambas manos y asintió, su pequeño rostro tenía una mueca de concentración a las instrucciones de su padre.

\- Zabini… - dijo Draco. Podía ver una silueta emergiendo de la oscuridad. No, eran _dos._

\- Estamos preparados. – respondió Blaise, situándose en su posición a la derecha de Draco. Desenfundó la katana y tiró la vaina.

\- ¿Alguno de vosotros habla ruso? – bramó una ronca voz masculina en ruso, desde el tercer o cuarto nivel.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Draco, sin apartar la mirada de la compuerta.

\- No vayáis primero a por las cabezas de estos. – aconsejó el anónimo espectador – Y ni siquiera penséis in ir a por sus pechos o los intestinos. No aminorará su velocidad.

Más voces intervinieron.

\- ¡Haced que caigan como la última vez! ¡Id a por sus rodillas y después a por las cabezas!

\- Cuatro son demasiados…

\- ¡Callaos! ¡Renauld nos quitará nuestras raciones!

\- ¡No! – gritó la mujer que les había entregado las nuevas armas - ¡Pueden hacerlo! ¡Y dejaré que el Gordo me quite mis jodidas raciones!

\- ¿Qué están diciendo? – exigió saber Blaise.

\- Dejad cojos a esos bastardos y luego cortarles la cabeza, más o menos. – dijo Draco, levantando la guadaña por encima de su cabeza. Le dedicó a su viejo amigo una imprudente sonrisa – Hemos sobrevivido siete años a Snape. Esto será un paseo bajo la luz de la luna en comparación.

Pero entonces, insólitamente decepcionante, el familiar zumbido volvió a sonar y la puerta de la escotilla se cerró inmediatamente con un fuerte golpe. Además de los focos que iluminaban la arena, todas las luces de los alrededores volvieron a encenderse.

La razón de ese nuevo desarrollo de los acontecimientos no sorprendió a Draco. Levantó la mirada hacia el primer nivel, viendo que Honoria había llegado. Parecía completamente lívida. Era gratificante ver a un nervioso Renauld a su lado, explicándole brevemente la situación. Ella casi ni lo miraba mientras le hablaba. Renauld asintió. Cogió de nuevo el micrófono y se dirigió al público, sonando mucho menos orgulloso de sí mismo que antes.

\- ¡Fin del juego por hoy! – exclamó - ¡Volved todos a vuestras casas! ¡Y sacad a los magos de ahí!

* * *

Anatoli y tres guardias más entraron en la arena, pasando por encima del elaborado y húmedo revoltijo de zombies desmembrados. Uno de los guardias blandió perezosamente una pistola hacia Blaise y su hijo. Blaise no tenía la necesidad de saber el idioma para entender lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Se tensó.

\- Enviad al negro y al chico de vuelta a la bodega. Honoria quiere hablar con el mago rubio.

\- Mi amigo y su hijo se quedan conmigo. – le dijo Draco al guardia y la calidad de esa decisión, hizo que los guardias fueran conscientes de que Draco seguía con la guadaña.

Anatoli intervino, levantando las palmas de las manos en un gesto diplomático.

\- Baja eso, mago. Tus amigos pueden venir.

\- ¡Ese bicho raro y su descendencia se supone que deben volver a la bodega con el resto de la escoria mágica! – escupió el guardia con el arma de fuego.

El temperamento de Draco se encendió. Tanto él como el guardia dieron un paso hacia el otro, pero el altercado fue impedido por el brusco aullido del guardia, que se agarraba la espinilla. Los seis adultos miraron hacia abajo, encontrándose al hijo de Blaise sosteniendo (todavía) la barra de hierro que su padre le había dado. Al parecer, acababa de golpear la pierna del guardia y parecía peligrosamente cerca de volver a hacerlo. La expresión en la cara del niño podía ser descrita como indignación.

\- Mi padre y el hombre _han ganado el juego_. – dijo el muchacho, con un tono de helada arrogancia que superaba a Zabini con creces.

Blaise se aclaró la garganta y, sabiamente, le arrebato la barra de las manos a su hijo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? – le preguntó Anatoli.

\- Henry Miles Greengrass Zabini.

\- Eso son muchos nombres.

Henry se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien, Henry. Tú y tu papá venís con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

El guardia con el arma abrió la boca para protestar previsiblemente, pero Anatoli lo interrumpió, que afortunadamente volvió al ruso antes de desatar una cadena de abrasadoras palabras malsonantes y amenazas de castrar al hombre si volvía a pronunciar una palabra que los retrasara.

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place, Londres._

\- ¿Neville me ha dicho que me estabas buscando?

Alec Mercer levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador para encontrar a Hermione en la puerta del laboratorio.

Se quitó las gafas.

\- Sí. Entra. ¿Espero que no estuvieras haciendo nada importante?

\- Realmente no. Estaba ayudando al Vaquero a concluir el informe de Honoria Cloot.

Mercer resopló por la nariz.

\- Si es que ese era su verdadero nombre…

\- Lo es. – le aseguró Hermione. Puso una silla junto a Mercer y se sentó – Su historia y experiencia eran bastante reales. De sus aliados no tenemos ninguna idea. No puede haber estado trabajando por cuenta propia.

\- ¿Y estamos seguros de que fue ella la que puso la granada dentro del espécimen que llevamos al hospital?

\- En realidad, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía acceso directo a la bóveda de armas, el Vaquero sospecha que utilizó el _Imperio_ en otra persona para que lo hiciera. Era innatamente buena en ese hechizo. – agregó Hermione, recordando su total incapacidad para lanzar una Imperdonable, ni por un momento.

Mercer le estaba dedicando una mirada de incomprensión.

\- Es uno de los tres hechizos Imperdonables. Está _Avada Kedavra_ , la maldición asesina. _Crucio_ , la maldición tortura. Y _Imperio._

\- ¿Qué hace la última?

\- Te controla. – dijo Hermione – Te conviertes en un eficaz títere. En muchos sentidos, es la más atroz de las Tres.

\- Encantador. – Mercer tenía una mirada inusualmente fría – Sabes, estaba en la bóveda cuando el Vaquero escogió un arma para mí. Podría haber sido quien robara la granada.

Hermione lo consideró.

\- Es posible, pero no muy probable. Kent también estaba allí al mismo tiempo. Ella no informó de nada inusual en tu comportamiento. Richards piensa que podría haber sido ella la que estuviera bajo el _Imperio._ Kent tenía conocimiento de las armas de la bóveda, acceso libre y oportunidad. Además, no era precisamente muy popular. Si alguien quería despertar sospechas sobre ella, habría sido una buena manera de hacerlo.

\- Malfoy también estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?

La expresión de Hermione se oscureció.

\- Sí, lo estaba. Pero prácticamente tuvo nulo acceso al espécimen. – se quedó mirando fijamente a Mercer por un momento – Te culpas a ti mismo por lo que pasó en Welwyn, ¿verdad? ¿Por las muertes de Jason y Mira?

El neurólogo comenzó a hojear numerosos impresos sobre su escritorio, buscando algo.

\- Mierda, sí me culpo. Ese viaje fue idea mía. Podríamos haber realizado un escáner de metales sobre el espécimen antes de salir de Grimmauld Place. Podríamos haber descubierto la granada.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, le pediste a Jason que ejecutara el escáner de metales con precisión antes de meter al espécimen en la sala de resonancia magnética. ¿Lo hizo?

\- No.

Hermione suspiró.

\- No podemos controlarlo todo, Alec. Déjalo. Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Honoria.

\- El poder que tiene vuestra gente, – dijo Mercer, en voz baja – sobrepasa aparentemente las leyes de la naturaleza, matar a la gente con una frase, controlarlos. Es aterrador. No culpo a vuestro gobierno por intentar mantenerlo todo en secreto.

\- Y yo no culpo a los muggles por preocuparse ahora que lo saben. – dijo Hermione – Me sentí igual cuando lo descubrí.

\- Pero _eres_ una de ellos. ¿De qué tendrías que preocuparte?

\- Soy muggle _y_ bruja. Estoy a horcajadas entre los dos mundos, cargando con las respectivas preocupaciones, al igual que Harry y Richards. Y recuerda que también tenemos un par de sangre puras que trabajan con nosotros. La doctora Patil, por ejemplo. – añadió, sabiendo el afecto de Mercer hacia Padma – Todos estamos en la misma sintonía; estamos aquí para ayudar. Ha habido muchas cosas que asimilar. Siete meses atrás la idea de un brote de zombies parecía absurda. Hace cinco meses te enteraste que la magia, y su gente, existían. Y hace dos días, bueno… hace dos días Ron todavía estaba vivo.

Mercer volvió a ponerse las gafas.

\- Eso es, realmente, lo primero que quería hablar contigo. McAlister y yo sólo tuvimos la oportunidad de ver el análisis de sangre más reciente de Ron después del funeral. – ahora Mercer sostenía el impreso que había estado buscando. Se lo entregó a Hermione.

Reconoció la letra de la doctora McAlister subrayada en dramáticos círculos rojos y en las anotaciones del margen de la página. También había unos cuantos signos de exclamación. Después de muchas semanas ayudando a Padma a supervisar los análisis de sangre de Ron, no necesitaba una gran cantidad de conocimientos para notar que las cifras serológicas eran sorprendentemente diferentes.

\- ¿Cuándo se tomó esta muestra? – le preguntó a Mercer.

\- La doctora Patil sacó la muestra justo antes de que Emily fuera a ver a Ron.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- Ayúdame, Alec. ¿Qué estoy viendo aquí?

\- Estás viendo una _regeneración_. Todos sus sistemas vitales estaban volviendo a funcionar. El hígado, los riñones y las funciones del páncreas estaban todavía muy por debajo de lo normal, pero iban mejorando.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que Ron estaba mejorando?

Mercer miraba cada vez a Hermione con mayor angustia mientras ella contemplaba la idea de que Ron había muerto en la cúspide de su recuperación. Él rápidamente disipó sus temores.

\- No. Por supuesto, el ReGen evitó la infección durante semanas, pero finalmente perdió su efecto. Estaba Infectado cuando murió. No llegamos a tener ocasión de hacer una autopsia, porque no había ninguna indicación que la justificara. Pero si hubiéramos echado un vistazo a su cerebro, habríamos visto una extensa neurogénesis.

\- ¿Así que era un tipo de zombie diferente? – especuló Hermione - ¿Un zombie inteligente?

El neurólogo asintió.

\- Eventualmente, sí. Aunque tal vez "inteligente" es un poco exagerado, si me permites la expresión. Sería más como un zombie programado con precisión. ¿Tal vez, como los ratones infectados con toxoplasmosis?

Hermione parpadeó.

\- Alec, sé que en Australia hay una fauna bastante exótica, pero vas a tener que rellenar algunos huecos.

\- Toxoplasma gondii. Es un parásito unicelular que sólo puede reproducirse en el interior del tracto digestivo de los gatos. Cerca de un tercio de la población es portadora del parásito. Los ratones que la contraen se comportan de manera… diferente. Se vuelven más audaces, esencialmente en actividades para atraer gatos. Es fascinante, la verdad.

Ella no tenía ni la menor duda de que lo era.

\- ¿Los ratones terminan atrapados y comidos por los gatos, permitiéndoles que el parásito llegue a las zonas de reproducción, por así decirlo?

\- Exacto. – dijo Mercer – Pero en este caso, la Infección no hace que los zombies magos tomen más riesgos, sólo utiliza las partes del cerebro requeridas para favorecer las necesidades de la Infección.

\- ¿Y qué "necesita" la Infección?

\- ¿En pocas palabras? _Difundirse._ Para hacerlo necesita mantener a sus anfitriones seguros, nutridos y viables hasta el momento que puedan entrar en contacto con nuevas personas sanas, para infectarlas y alimentarse.

\- Malfoy y yo vimos la evidencia de como habían usado herramientas sobre los restos de una víctima en Hogwarts. ¿Estás diciendo que es parte del progreso de la Infección?

\- Depende. ¿Qué herramientas utilizaron?

\- Se llevaron el cerebro y el hígado de nuestro antiguo conserje de Hogwarts. – Hermione recordó la precisión de las heridas – Limpiamente. – añadió.

Mercer pensó en ello.

\- Si los zombies magos hicieron eso, entonces podría ser que sus objetivos fueran las partes más nutritivas del cuerpo. El hígado, sin duda, se ajusta a esa descripción. El cerebro no posee ningún valor nutricional distintivo, así que eso podría haber sido simplemente por, uh, gusto.

\- Eso es lo que dijo Malfoy.

\- Me inclino a estar de acuerdo. Sabes, realmente podrías utilizar la ayuda de Malfoy en este instante. Si no se hubiera fugado con el enemigo, por supuesto.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

\- Nos las arreglaremos. Ahora, ¿has dicho que tenías algo más que hablar conmigo?

Mercer asintió.

\- Nuestro espeluznante amigo de la sudadera roja está de vuelta. Subamos a verlo mejor. – abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una bolsa de patatas fritas – De todos modos, iba a tomar un descanso, ya que Patil _odia_ que coma aquí.

* * *

Desde el punto elevado de la ventana del ático, observaron al zombie de sudadera con capucha roja durante unos minutos. Otra vez llovía afuera, pero no es que eso frustrara al visitante. En mitad de un puñado de patatas fritas, Mercer tomaba nota.

\- Supongo que ahora sabemos porque puede ver la casa tan fácilmente; era mago. – especuló Hermione.

\- Está tan… quieto. – dijo Mercer - ¿Qué supones que quiere?

Hermione posó la mano en el cristal de la ventana, inclinándose más cerca. Su aliento empañó el cristal. Cada vez que el vaho se disipaba y la borrosa imagen del zombie entre la lluvia reaparecía, Hermione casi esperaba que se hubiera movido acercándose a la casa.

\- Creo que quiere entrar.

\- Dios. – murmuró Mercer - ¿ _Puede_ hacerlo?

\- No sin invitación.

\- Creía que eso sólo era para vampiros.

\- Los vampiros tampoco pueden entrar. – dijo Hermione, algo confundida por el cambio de tema.

\- ¿Hay _vampiros_? – preguntó Mercer, pareciendo aterrorizado. Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero él levantó una mano - ¡No, espera! No me lo digas. No quiero saberlo. Supongo que si hay zombies y hombres lobos, tenía que haber vampiros. ¿Qué hay del Bigfoot? ¿Es real el Bigfoot?

Lo que Hermione iba a responder se vio interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta del ático al abrirse. Era Harry.

\- Creí que estaríais aquí. – dijo – Os necesitan abajo. Reunión en Casa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Las fuentes de Richards nos han contactado por Red Flu. Se las han arreglado para averiguar dónde está detenido Alexander Amarov. – Harry estaba usando una expresión decidida. Era un buen cambio del desapego que había visto en él desde el funeral de Ron – Parece que nos vamos a una misión de rescate.

* * *

Se les ordenó que se limpiaran antes de ver a Honoria.

De acuerdo con ello, Draco, Blaise y Henry fueron llevados a una improvisada ducha de descontaminación, se desnudaron y se lavaron con una manguera con agua tibia. Draco podía suponer que Blaise y su hijo no habían tenido una buena ducha en tiempo, porque se escuchaban las risitas encantadas de Henry en el cubículo de al lado. La impresionante capacidad de recuperación de los niños, pensó Draco, bastante maravillado.

Después del lavado llegó la inspección. La ropa que había usado Draco previamente estaba arruinada, obviamente. La metió en una bolsa de materiales peligrosos y la desechó. A Blaise y Draco les dieron unas botas de goma y un mono de color beige, áspero del desgaste, mientras que Henry se tuvo que conformar con el jersey de lana de un guardia, que le quedaba, desafortunadamente, como un vestido. Posteriormente fueron inspeccionados por un doctor con una manera desastrosa de tratar a los pacientes. El malhumorado hombre observó sus colecciones de cortes, rasguños y moretones, aplicando un antiséptico que ardía cuando era necesario. Henry no estuvo tan contento cuando tuvieron que quitarle sangre.

\- No le gustan las agujas. – dijo Blaise. Fue todo lo que le había dicho a Draco desde que habían salido de la arena.

Cuando hubieron terminado, esperaron en la oficina del doctor. El medico les tomó muestras de sangre a los tres para hacer la prueba de la Infección, mientras que Anatoli y los tres guardias que quedaron parados junto a la puerta en silencio. Un Henry exhausto descansaba, por ahora, en los brazos de su padre. La puerta se abrió y Honoria entró. Se detuvo un momento para examinar a los dos magos en sus monos y a las idénticas botas de goma rojas. Una brizna de diversión apareció brevemente en su cara.

\- Hacéis buena pareja. – se giró y les dijo a los tres guardias – Llevad al señor Zabini y a su hijo a las habitaciones del señor Malfoy.

Blaise le lanzó una cautelosa mirada a Draco, pero cumplió cuando Draco le dedicó un sutil gesto de cabeza. Una vez que Blaise y su hijo se hubieron marchado con los guardias, Honoria se dirigió a Anatoli.

\- ¡Te dije que lo vigilaras! En menos de dos días de estar aquí, me entero que se ha metido en la primera ronda del Pozo de Renauld. – hizo un ruido para transmitir su frustración – Mientras vestía un _Armani_ prestado, o eso me han dicho.

\- Los zapatos eran Bally, ¿si eso ayuda? – dijo Draco.

Anatoli parecía compungido, pero se mantenía firme.

\- No dijiste que no podía llevar al mago al Pozo. No podía pararlo. Hace lo que quiere.

Los ojos de Honoria se entrecerraron. Iba bien vestida esa tarde con un elegante traje de pantalón negro, pero aún seguía luciendo el contagioso agotamiento que había traído con ella desde Grimmauld Place.

\- Anatoli, déjanos solos.

Después de que Anatoli hubiera cerrado la puerta tras él, Honoria rodeó el escritorio del doctor y se sentó en el borde. Se quedó mirando a Draco, reflexivamente.

\- Zabini parecía sorprendido de que me supiera su nombre. Tuve un flechazo por él cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

\- Y ahora lo metes en una jaula como un animal. Si es así como lidias con tus viejos flechazos, no me gustaría ver lo que pasa con tus verdaderos socios.

Ella se puso seria.

\- Hay pocas cosas en las que este abiertamente en desacuerdo con Amarov. Los juegos están en la parte de arriba de la lista.

\- Entonces acaba con ellos.

\- No puedo. Lo he intentado.

\- _Esfuérzate más._

Se miraron el uno al otro con una silenciosa hostilidad.

\- Fue error de Renauld meter a un niño en la arena. La gente ya detesta este maldito deporte, pero Alexander exige que todos estemos unidos en nuestro odio y desconfianza a la gente mágica. Desafortunadamente, lo que la multitud atestiguó hoy tenía _todo_ que ver con el ser humano. Han visto a un padre intentando mantener a su hijo con vida. – le frunció el ceño a Draco – Y han visto que _has arriesgado tu vida_ para ayudar a un amigo. Alexander se disgustará cuando se entere de esto. Quiere que la gente mágica sean vistos como menos que humanos.

\- Esa táctica suena algo familiar, ¿no crees? – dijo Draco, retóricamente – Cambias juegos por Dachau y realmente no veo la diferencia.

\- ¡Son tiempos difíciles!

\- Sí, lo son. – espetó Draco – Y sin embargo, eres la responsable de sabotear la búsqueda de una cura. De encarcelar a nuestra gente y torturarlos.

\- ¿ _Nuestra_ gente? – dijo Honoria entre dientes – Ahora es "nuestra" gente, ¿verdad? Creo recordar un momento en el que intentabas recordarme que _mi_ gente es inherentemente inferior a los sangre pura, y de nuestra falta de mérito al tener cualquier habilidad mágica. Eres un hipócrita, Malfoy. Y serviste a un loco.

\- ¿Y supongo que Amarov es un modelo de estabilidad mental?

Ella se apartó de él, caminando por los pequeños confines de la oficina mientras hablaba.

\- ¡Alexander tiene sus defectos, pero aun así está salvando miles de vidas con esto!

\- Hay otras maneras de salvar vidas que no impliquen ese juego. Lo único que tiene Alexander Amarov que te interese es una profunda repugnancia hacia la magia y la gente mágica. No pretendo saber porque desprecias tanto a tu propia gente, pero sé que cualquier motivo que tengas, no puede justificar todo esto.

\- No me hables como si fueras una especie de héroe. No lo eres.

Draco la sorprendió riendo de buena gana.

\- Oh, no soy un héroe. Mi padre me advirtió, hace mucho, lo que les pasa a los héroes en el mundo real.

\- Sabías que Renauld me mandaría a llamar y que no podía permitirme el lujo de dejarte morir en el Pozo. Sabías el mensaje que le enviarías a la multitud, ¿verdad? Viendo como ayudabas a Zabini a proteger a ese niño. Estaba todo calculado, lo sé porque _te conozco, joder_. Después de todos estos años, sigues siendo el mismo. – ella sacudió la cabeza – Todo es humo y espejismos contigo, Malfoy. Es simple talento para el espectáculo. Desearía que Granger pudiera haber visto todo eso de ti.

\- Hermione Granger no abrigaba ninguna ilusión sobre lo que soy. – dijo Draco, pasando a una voz muy suave.

Honoria pareció ser consciente de que estaba chapoteando sobre unas aguas peligrosas. Llevó la conversación hasta el punto.

\- Quiero que mañana empieces a trabajar en la cura con el profesor Belikov. Lo harás o tu mejor amigo Zabini y su hijo sufrirán. Puede que no sea capaz de volver a meterlos en el Pozo sin arriesgarme a un motín de los espectadores, pero puedo devolverlos a la bodega. O peor. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo, Malfoy?

Lo tenían. Como su padre le había advertido, eso era lo que pasaba al revelar un apego a algo o alguien. _Debilidad_. Les daba a otros poder sobre ti y esta sería la segunda vez que Honoria lo utilizaba contra él.

Volvió a sentir la contracción de la magia en sus manos.

\- Tenemos un acuerdo. – dijo.

\- Bien, le pediré a Anatoli que te lleve de vuelta a tus habitaciones.

Fue gratificante ver como dio unos precipitados pasos hacia atrás, cuando Draco se levantó repentinamente, arrastrando la silla por el suelo. Los ojos de Honoria se dirigieron hacia la puerta, donde Anatoli esperaba unos metros más allá. Era difícil parecer intimidante con unas botas rojas estilo Santa y lo que parecía una bolsa de arpillera llena de bultos con una cremallera, pero Draco tenía años de práctica.

\- ¿Honoria?

Ella vaciló.

\- ¿Sí?

\- La próxima vez que estés a solas en una habitación conmigo, te mataré.


	20. Altogether now

**¡Holaaaaa bombonees!**

 **Espero que hayáis tenido una semana fantástica y siento haber tardado tanto en publicar el cap, pero hasta enero o así voy a estar más ocupada así que las actualizaciones van a pasar a ser semanales o un poco más... no me matéis (seguro que alguna cae más seguida xD)**

 **Sin más, a leer :D**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **N/A:** Este capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero es la calma antes de la próxima tormenta. Agradezco vuestra paciencia y comprensión, especialmente en cuanto a la falta de Dramione en estos últimos capítulos. Creedme, está por venir.

 **Capítulo 20 - Altogether now**

La vigilancia por satélite proporcionada por la división de inteligencia del Senado Mágico de Estados Unidos les reveló la probable ubicación de Alexander Amarov.

Si bien no había pruebas visuales concluyentes, había suficiente actividad sospechosa para especular que el multimillonario ruso estaba detenido en un pesquero de arrastre a varios kilómetros del este de Cardiff. Y muy cerca, justo al lado de la costa de Avonmouth, estaba la flota de Amarov. El estado actual de la flota era desconocido. Lo que _se_ sabía era que había varios buques petroleros en mitad de la flota de Amarov que anteriormente (y felizmente) había negociado el suministro con militares o cualquier persona capaz de poder pagar el precio. Pero en esos momentos la flota no respondía a ningún intento de comunicación. También estaba estática, después de haber mantenido la misma posición durante todo el mes pasado.

La constante proximidad del pesquero de arrastre a la flota había sido una pista importante.

\- Creemos que la gente de Amarov están intentando negociar un rescate. – dijo Richards al reunido equipo – Es por eso que han cerrado todo comercio con los forasteros. La radio estará en silencio hasta que su jefe esté de vuelta.

\- ¿La flota también sabe dónde está? – preguntó Harry.

\- Posiblemente. – admitió Richards – Pero puede que no tengan los medios para lanzarse en una misión de rescate. Mi conjetura es que están negociando un precio.

\- ¿Realmente merecen la pena todos esos problemas? – se preguntó Harry. Era una valida preocupación - ¿Por qué simplemente no se han alejado?

Scrimgeour consideró la pregunta.

\- Lealtad, ¿tal vez?

Richards estaba observando el mapa que había extendido encima del escritorio de Scrimgeour.

\- O tal vez tiene las llaves del…

\- ¿Llaves? – preguntó Harry.

\- No puede ser el caso de que la flota permanezca al margen por lealtad, sino más bien por necesidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Scrimgeour.

\- No lo sé. – dijo Richards, acariciándose la mandíbula – Hay muchas cosas que no podemos saber hasta que hablemos con Amarov. Personalmente, no me gusta ninguna de las ideas. Si está al mando de tal cantidad de poder o de lealtad o, incluso miedo, él es peligroso. Y si de alguna manera está conectado a la movilidad de la flota, eso sería aún peor.

Hermione había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

\- Estamos arriesgando mucho para ir a buscar a ese hombre. Todo por un objeto mágico que puede o no tener, que puede o no darle al ReGen el impulso que necesita.

Neville tomó la palabra.

\- Apostaría mi vida a que el melocotón está guardado de manera segura en algún lugar dentro de esa flota. Amarov es un tipo particular de coleccionista, Hermione. _Conozco_ ese tipo. No habría abandonado la obra de su vida.

\- Bien, dices que tiene el melocotón, ¿y si no quiere desprenderse de él?

\- Oh, se desprenderá de él, de una manera u otra. – le aseguró Richards – Y si tiene recursos adicionales para ayudar a esta misión, también nos los llevaremos.

\- Esto cada vez suena menos a un rescate y más a piratería de alta mar. – murmuró Hermione.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con ello, señorita Granger? – preguntó Richards.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Hermione, lo que la enfureció. Nunca tuvo la intención de ser la brújula moral de equipo. Era una agotadora responsabilidad que no quería. Le sostuvo la mirada al Vaquero. Era evidente que ambos estaban pensando en la reticencia de ella a forzar a Malfoy a cooperar con el grupo.

Hermione suspiró.

\- Hemos intentado jugar limpio. Ahora lo haremos a tu manera.

Richards no sonreía muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, no tenía nada de agradable o amigable. Enrolló el mapa.

\- Muy bien, gente, ya tenéis vuestras instrucciones. Manos a la obra.

* * *

El sofá modular en el que estaba durmiendo era demasiado duro. También era demasiado resbaladizo, debido a un excesivo entusiasmo de mantenimiento con el acondicionador de cuero, probablemente. Dos veces durante la noche, Draco casi se había deslizado fuera del sofá y había tenido que sujetarse a sí mismo con las palmas contra el suelo para evitar rodar sobre la alfombra, con la cara en primer lugar. En algún momento, el sueño se impuso, ayudado por el suave sedante que le había proporcionado el medico después de la charla con Honoria (probablemente a petición de ella). Draco no podía culparla. Había dejado que la rabia se diera un pequeño paseo y Honoria había estado allí para provocarlo.

Un ruido lo despertó. Era confuso, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo del sueño inducido por las drogas. Los ojos de Draco aún estaban cerrados, cuando escuchó el ruido de sábanas y luego el roce de pisadas cortas que significaban que Henry también estaba despierto. Draco abrió los ojos tan pronto como sintió el suave, pero persistente tirón de camiseta. Henry estaba parado en mitad de la oscuridad en la habitación de Draco. El mayordomo, Desmond, les había abastecido cuidadosamente de ropa para el niño. El pijama que llevaba parecía nuevo, todavía con las marcas de los pliegues del paquete original. Le venía demasiado grande y había doblado las mangas al menos tres veces por los puños.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó al chico, con la voz ronca por el sueño y los anteriores gritos en la arena.

Henry vaciló, pero parecía decidido a hablar.

\- Papá está teniendo un mal sueño. – susurró el niño. Su pequeña mano apuntaba hacia la cama que Draco había prestado a Blaise y su hijo. La otra mano de Henry agarraba con preocupación el dobladillo del jersey de su pijama.

Blaise gimoteaba. Draco observó durante un minuto, tanto para comprobar el alcance de la angustia de Blaise (y de Henry), como para dar a sus ojos un momento para adaptarse a la oscuridad. Ahora, vio a Blaise lanzar disparado un puñetazo, como si estuviera defendiéndose de un ataque invisible. Y luego murmuró; presa del pánico, agonizante y sin aliento. Transcurrió otro minuto y los sonidos que siguieron al murmullo eran inconfundibles.

\- Ves. – susurró Henry, con la voz rota por las lágrimas.

Draco puso los pies descalzos sobre el suelo. Los músculos de las piernas, los bíceps y los hombros se contrajeron con una punzada y protestaron; como recordatorio del reciente esfuerzo en el Pozo. El lado positivo era que habían estado limpios de la Infección. Los análisis de sangre habían dado negativo. A decir verdad, Draco no se había preocupado demasiado por eso, ni tampoco Blaise. Blaise ya había soportado el Pozo antes de que Draco se uniera a la flota y era consciente de los riesgos que no incluían la muerte inmediata por zombies hambrientos. Como endémica que era la Infección, el virus no sobrevivía mucho tiempo fuera de un cuerpo. Como tal, habría sido extremadamente difícil contraerla por salpicaduras de sangre o fluidos por sí solos. Por el contrario, una mordedura era otra historia.

Un vistazo a la pantalla digital del reloj despertador junto a la cama de Draco le indicó que estaban lo suficientemente cerca de un nuevo día como para agilizar el comienzo del mismo. Se puso en pie y recogió las mantas para Henry. La improvisada cama aún mantenía el calor del cuerpo de Draco. Henry claramente había logrado dormir poco junto a su agitado padre. El niño lo miró, inseguro. Henry se parecía a Blaise en su mayoría, a excepción de una mata de rizos negros como la tinta que llevaba el inconfundible sello Greengrass, con remolino y todo.

\- Sube. Duérmete. Yo iré a ver a Za… a tu padre.

Draco esperó hasta que Henry se tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla y se giraba hasta quedar cara al respaldo del sofá. Esperó unos minutos más hasta escuchar la respiración del niño profunda y regular, antes de atravesar la habitación hasta donde ahora mismo Blaise estaba ocupado en un sonámbulo combate.

\- Zabini. – dijo Draco, sacudiéndole el hombro con firmeza. Draco se quedó completamente sorprendido cuando Blaise se incorporó en una posición vertical en la cama, instantáneamente alerta. Sus manos volaron hacia el espacio vacío junto a él.

\- _Henry._

\- Baja la voz. Tu hijo se acaba de dormir.

Blaise parpadeó rápidamente, con la respiración agitada a causa del pánico, pero finalmente fue calmándose cuando se percató de que Henry estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá que atravesaba la habitación. Draco examinó discretamente el horizonte teñido de naranja más allá de los ventanales, mientras Blaise se secaba con la manga algunas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Cuando él mismo se recompuso, Blaise se quedó mirando la colcha de la cama.

\- Lo siento. ¿He hecho mucho… ruido?

\- No el suficiente para despertarme, – mintió Draco – pero tu hijo estaba preocupado.

Una risotada carente de humor fue la respuesta de Blaise.

\- ¿ _Él_ estaba preocupado? Un niño de cuatro años, preocupándose por el bienestar emocional de su padre. Vivimos en un mundo patas arriba, Malfoy.

La pregunta ya estaba atrasada y este parecía un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

\- ¿Dónde está su madre, Blaise?

Blaise levantó la mirada hacia Draco en ese momento.

\- Está muerta.

Era lo que Draco había temido.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Hace cinco días.

 _Eso_ no se lo esperaba, aunque más piezas del reciente rompecabezas de Blaise y Henry comenzaron a encajar en su lugar. Pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Draco volviera a hablar. Lo lamentó. Blaise cada vez parecía más incómodo en el ínterin.

\- Siento tu pérdida, Blaise. ¿Cómo murió?

La mirada de Blaise regresó a la colcha.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la elegante cocina instalada en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Desmond había creído conveniente llenar el frigorífico con alimentos envasados básicos y licor filtrado en botellas de plástico. No había vasos, ni vajilla, ni cubertería; nada que pudiera romperse con facilidad y, sin duda, nada afilado. Haciendo una mueca, Draco destapó una de las botellas de plástico y olisqueó tentativamente el contenido. Tomando una firme decisión, arrastró una butaca de cuero sobre la alfombra hasta uno de los lados de la cama y se sentó en ella.

\- Un buen whiskey, creo. Sería bueno que nos lo bebiéramos antes de que el plástico lo profane. – Draco le tendió la botella a Blaise, pero el hombre ignoró la oferta. Sin desanimarse, Draco tomó varios tragos ardientes, antes de volver al tema principal, aunque las primeras palabras con una voz un poco jadeante y los ojos llorosos - ¿Así que fue Daphne? ¿O Astoria?

Blaise no respondió, pero la expresión de agudo dolor que se apoderó de su rostro ante la mención de Daphne respondió la pregunta por él.

Draco encaró una ceja.

\- Recuerdo a Daphne, por supuesto. Ella, Pansy y Millicent fueron inseparables durante un tiempo. No recuerdo que le prestaras atención. Realmente no parece tu tipo, ¿sabes?

Ahí estaba. Los músculos de la mandíbula rígida de Blaise se contrajeron.

\- ¿Y cuál es mi tipo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Guapas.

\- Malfoy, deja de hablar antes de que me vea obligado a golpearte.

Satisfecho con ese progreso, Draco gruñó y le tendió una vez más la botella de whiskey.

\- Bebe, entonces.

Bebieron en un incómodo silencio mientras la sala empezaba a llenarse gradualmente con la luz del amanecer. Henry siguió durmiendo y, ciertamente, no había prisa por despertarlo. El suave zumbido de los motores del barco, bajo sus pies, era relajante.

\- Ella no se Infectó, ni la metieron en el Pozo, si era lo que estabas pensando. – dijo finalmente Blaise, tan inesperadamente que Draco se percató que había estado peligrosamente cerca de quedarse dormido – Estaba sana y salva, cuando nos trajeron a la flota.

\- ¿A la fuerza?

\- Con engaños. – dijo Blaise, con una mueca – Cuando supimos de su existencia, otros magos y yo vinimos aquí para comerciar magia por suministros. Ofrecimos el trabajo que podíamos proporcionar a Amarov y sus muggles, a cambio de un período de descanso del continente. O por un paso seguro a las zonas menos Infectadas. No conocíamos la particular… aversión de Amarov a la magia.

\- Amarov os encarceló a todos. – conjeturó Draco.

\- No pudimos negociar con él ni sobornarlo. No había nada que pudiéramos ofrecerle para que él aceptara el trato. – dijo Blaise, con una furiosa incredulidad. Levantó la mirada hacia Draco – Y como sabes, soy bastante hábil encontrando lo que la gente aún no se ha dado cuenta que quiere.

Draco resopló.

\- Lo recuerdo bastante bien. – la botella estaba casi vacía y sentía un agudo dolor de cabeza acercándose. Él y Blaise iban a tener un espectacular día de mierda por delante, pero la historia de Blaise bien valía el precio de la resaca.

\- No debería haber traído a Daphne y a Henry conmigo. – continuó, con voz vacilante – Eso fue el principio y el final, realmente. Si simplemente los hubiera dejado en Cheshire… - Blaise cerró los ojos – Ella murió de neumonía, Malfoy. ¿Puedes entenderlo? En estos tiempos, mi esposa murió en mis brazos. De neumonía. Las condiciones en la bodega son indescriptibles. El ganado destinado al matadero está en mejores condiciones que la población mágica de esta flota. Después de que se llevaran todas nuestras varitas, no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer. Pedí ayuda. Yo… _rogué_ por ella. Dije que haría cualquier cosa si le daban las medicinas.

\- Te ofreciste voluntario para el Pozo. – dijo Draco, con voz muy suave.

Blaise asintió.

\- Pero fue demasiado tarde. Daphne estaba muy enferma. Ni si quiera sé si finalmente le dieron el medicamento que necesitaba. No sirvió de nada. Murió un día después de mi primer combate. – miró a Draco y ahora tenía un alentador brillo de maldad en sus ojos – Basta decir que estuve poco colaborativo después de eso.

\- Espero que sigas jodidamente así. – dijo Draco, y la rabia salió a la superficie esta vez, tóxica y cansada de esperar su momento.

\- No soy el único. Hay muchos como yo retenidos aquí. Y como yo, algunos fueron tan estúpidos como para traer a sus familias con ellos. Estamos furiosos y desesperados. Somos el combustible que necesitas, Malfoy. Sólo se necesita una chispa.

La mirada de Draco era penetrante.

\- Necesitaré más detalles cuando te sientas dispuesto.

\- ¿Por eso saltaste al Pozo? ¿Para aliarte conmigo?

\- ¿Importaría si esa fuera la única razón? – preguntó Draco.

\- No. E incluso si lo fuera, seguirías teniendo mi eterno agradecimiento. Salvaste nuestras vidas.

\- Nuestras vidas todavía no están a salvo, Zabini. Queda un largo camino por recorrer.

\- Sí. – dijo Blaise, asintiendo - ¿Me contarás cual es el plan? Porque sé que tienes uno y por Merlín, realmente necesito ser parte de él en este momento.

\- No sabrás nada hasta que no sea necesario. – Draco encogió las piernas bajo su peso y las cruzó sentándose sobre ellas, sosteniendo ligeramente la botella, equilibrándola en la rodilla – Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Conozco bien la flota! ¡Puedo ayudar!

\- Y _ayudarás_ respondiendo a la multitud de imprecisas y molestas preguntas que te haré sin preguntarme ni una vez por qué son importantes esas respuestas. No puedo contártelo, Blaise, porque _no puedo confiar en ti_.

Blaise no se ofendió por eso. Parecía simplemente resignado y un poco hosco. Miró al otro lado de la habitación, a la inmóvil y silenciosa figura de su hijo.

\- Es por Henry, ¿verdad? Si se lo llevaran, haría y diría cualquier cosa para garantizar su seguridad.

Draco asintió. Era tan simple como eso. No era que Zabini no pudiera guardar un secreto, simplemente era que, desgraciadamente, cargaba con la debilidad más profunda que se podía tener.

\- Malfoy, ¿cómo diablos te las arreglaste para salir de Azkaban? Lo último que supe, era que el lugar es una tumba sellada.

\- Eso, amigo mío, es una historia de suerte, brillantez y astucia que me guardaré hasta después de terminar el turno de hoy en los laboratorios. – Draco le entregó la botella a Blaise y gimió suavemente mientras se levantaba y rodaba los hombros – El día de trabajo me llama. Duerme un poco más, si es posible. Todos lo vamos a necesitar.

* * *

Fue justo después de la cena cuando se convocó a los siete miembros del grupo de rescate en el despacho de Scrimgeour.

Padma y Hermione fueron las primeras en llegar. Iban vestidas completamente de negro, incluyendo chalecos y cascos protectores. Ambas mujeres tenían el largo cabello cuidadosamente trenzado y esas trenzas enrolladas estrechamente a ambos lados. ("No les deis nada que puedan agarrar en una escaramuza" fueron las instrucciones de Richards). De hecho, había _muchas_ instrucciones dadas al equipo. No eran consejos, ni sugerencias, ni recomendaciones. "Ignorad esto bajo vuestro propio riesgo.", les había gruñido Richards. Un Neville con la cara más pálida que la leche le había preguntado si podía anotar todo eso en una hoja.

Las dos mujeres se detuvieron a mirarse la una a la otra y fue Hermione quien esbozó una sonrisa en primer lugar.

\- Me siento como una tonta.

\- Excelente. – dijo Padma, con una sonrisa en los ojos. Caminó varios metros hasta un sofá tapizado de satén y se sentó, haciendo una mueca por la silbante fricción creada por su ropa contra él – Siento lo mismo.

Hermione levantó uno de lo que parecía una docena de bordes con velcro en sus pantalones. Los uniformes se habían hecho claramente para el combate mágico, dado que había una funda específicamente para una varita.

\- El problema de tener tantos bolsillos es que olvidas donde has puesto cada cosa…

\- Creo que se llama tu "equipamiento". – dijo Padma. Palmeó el espray de pimienta – Menos un arma de fuego, por supuesto.

Harry se unió a ellas en la estancia. A diferencia de las chicas, él parecía estar completamente a gusto en lo que podría describirse como un equipo mágico de los SWAT. Sostenía los descuidados restos de un sándwich de último minuto.

\- ¿Por qué no tenemos armas? Ciertamente hay suficientes en la bóveda de arriba.

\- Porque no hemos tenido tiempo de entrenar con ellas. – le recordó Hermione, todavía absorta en sus bolsillos. Ah, _ahí_ estaba su espray de pimienta.

\- ¿Qué entrenamiento se necesita? Apuntas y disparas.

\- Antes de la misión a Welwyn, Mercer pasó dos horas con el Vaquero aprendiendo eso y seguía sin poder disparar bien al final. – informó Padma.

\- Y, sin embargo, tendrá de nuevo una pistola hoy, ¿verdad?

\- Sólo porque no tiene varita, Harry. – dijo Hermione. Pasó un momento contemplando si sentarse junto a Padma en el sofá, pero le preocupaba no ser capaz de volver a levantarse sin ayuda debido al peso de sus pantalones llenos de equipamiento. Sería un viaje rápido hasta el fondo del océano si tenía la extrema desgracia de caer en él.

Padma estaba disgustada.

\- Mercer y Wallen no deberían venir en absoluto a esta misión. No puedo entender por qué Scrimgeour accedió a cualquiera de sus desconsideradas peticiones. Mercer estuvo a punto de morir la última vez. Ambos son civiles.

\- Tú no eres precisamente Rambo tampoco, Padma. – murmuró Harry.

Padma le dedicó a Harry una mirada altanera.

\- Y dime, ¿qué o quién es exactamente Rambo?

\- _Él,_ al parecer. – dijo Harry, con diversión observando como el Doctor Alec Mercer entraba en el despacho. Al igual que sus colegas, iba vestido con el mismo equipo militar negro que Richards les había proporcionado. Pero él era el único que, además, se había puesto un pasamontañas negro.

\- Dios, se te ve con _ganas_. – dijo Padma, ensanchando ligeramente los ojos. El neurólogo normalmente vestía con camiseta y pantalones normales, pero parecía una figura bastante intimidante en su actual atuendo. Sin embargo, la bolsa de patatas fritas lo delataba.

\- ¿Es demasiado? – preguntó, sonando avergonzado. Se quitó el pasamontañas, haciendo que Harry resoplara en su sándwich.

Richards entró en la estancia, llevando varias bolsas largas de color verde. Arrojó las bolsas al suelo y estuvo a punto de acuclillarse junto a ellas para descomprimirlas, cuando vio a Mercer.

\- No recuerdo haberte dado ningún tipo de pintura de camuflaje para la cara, Doc.

Mercer se quedó impávido ante su entusiasmo.

\- Improvisé. – dijo, un poco a la defensiva – Es betún.

En ese momento, Harry se terminó el sándwich. Se limpió una mancha de mayonesa que había caído en su chaleco antibalas y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia las bolsas de asas.

\- Espero que sean armas. Si Mercer se pone a usar pintura de guerra, yo puedo llevar un arma.

* * *

Revoloteaban a unos cincuenta metros sobre el pesquero de arrastre.

Fortuitamente, el tiempo estaba en calma. Por debajo de ellos estaba el Canal de Bristol de un color negro agrisado destellando en la oscuridad con el chapoteo de las espumosas olas que ocasionalmente chocaban contra el barco. El pesquero no parecía estar haciendo una gran función de ocultamiento, ya que tenía todas las luces encendidas. Por el momento. El plan de Richards implicaba el uso de gafas de visión nocturna y un hechizo bastante desagradable que ni Harry ni Hermione habían odio nunca. Cada miembro del equipo tenía una precisa parte que desempeñar en el rescate, incluso Mercer, y todos ellos esperaban pacientemente la señal de Richards.

\- ¿Aun te escuece que Richards no te haya permitido llevar una pistola? – le susurró Hermione a Harry.

Harry sabía que estaba nerviosa. Hermione siempre se ponía habladora cuando lo estaba. Y se ponía nerviosa cada vez que se montaba en una escoba. No le gustaban y Harry sabía de buena tinta que el sentimiento era mutuo. Movió la escoba un poco, con la esperanza de animar a Hermione y facilitarle el agarre sobre su abdomen. Sus brazos parecían un par de boas constrictoras. Harry tragó saliva. Tal vez ese sándwich de atún a última hora no había sido una buena idea…

\- Sí. – respondió Harry – No lo sé. Parece como si tuviéramos una injusta ventaja ante eso.

\- Ese es el punto. – dijo Hermione – Las armas son desordenadas.

Harry giró la cabeza para mirarla.

\- _Has visto_ mi hechizo motosierra, ¿no?

\- Hay movimiento en popa. – se escuchó la voz del Vaquero a través de los auriculares – Patil, ¿me copias?

\- Sí. – dijo Padma, quien llevaba a Mercer en la parte trasera de su escoba – Acaban de salir dos de la cabina. Están fumando, cerca de popa. Ugh. Un hábito desagradable.

\- Así es un secuestro. – agregó Neville.

\- ¿Tienen armas? – preguntó Harry. Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Si las tienen, no veo ninguna. – respondió Padma – Creo que simplemente han salido a fumar y a tomar un poco el aire.

Richards era el único miembro del equipo que volaba en solitario esa noche. Se acercó más a la posición de Padma y Mercer, mirando a través de unos binoculares.

\- Tened paciencia, gente. Necesitamos que vuelvan a la cabina o el hechizo no funcionará.

\- ¿Te gusta el helado? – preguntó Mercer.

No se escuchaba más que estática a través del aparato de comunicación, aparentemente porque todo el mundo estaba esperando que Padma respondiera la pregunta. Y por qué no respondía la maldita pregunta, pensó Hermione. Sí, estaban en mitad de un apocalipsis zombie y colgados en el aire sobre el océano, a punto de irrumpir en un barco de mercenarios que les importaba poco el cáncer de pulmón y probablemente tenían armas de fuego. Pero, maldita sea, si no estaban dispuestos a luchar por un torpe romance (y helado), entonces verdaderamente nada tendría ningún sentido.

\- _¿Qué?_

Hermione compuso una mueca en nombre de Mercer. Padma Patil era intimidante en sus mejores días. Podía imaginar, con la suficiente precisión, la helada expresión de incredulidad de Padma.

\- El helado. ¿Te gusta?

\- Mercer, realmente no es momento…

\- Le encanta. – Hermione respondió por su amiga – De ron y pasas, especialmente.

\- Genial. Después de terminar aquí, todos nos tomaremos un helado.

La ansiedad en la voz de Mercer era evidente. Hermione también la sentía, junto con un ácido sabor a dolor que ni ella ni Harry tenían tiempo para procesar correctamente. Mira, Jason, Emily, la agente Kent y Ron no podría unirse a ellos a disfrutar de ese helado de celebración.

\- Doc, después de terminar aquí, _los compraré. –_ dijo la voz ronca de Richards.

Ahora fue Felix Wallen quien habló a través de los auriculares, tranquilo y serio.

\- Agente Richards, los hombres se han acabado los cigarros. Están volviendo a entrar.

Richards lo confirmó a través de los binoculares.

\- Varitas fuera, gente. – dijo.

Hermione estuvo muy agradecida por el rápido y tranquilizador apretón que le proporcionó la enguantada mano de Harry sobre la suya. Su propia mano temblaba ligeramente mientras deslizaba la varita de la funda y la agarraba con fuerza.

 _Allá vamos._

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y como dice Rizzle este capítulo es la calma antes de la tormenta, así que os sugiero que para los siguientes caps os preparéis mentalmente ;) Yo también os doy las gracias por la paciencia que estáis teniendo en cuanto a la falta de Dramione, pero como se suele decir: lo bueno se hace esperar y os aseguró que merecerá la pena ^^**

 **Por cierto, los que habéis leído Parenting Class recordareis que dije que tenia una secuela que estaba parada desde hace muchos años, pues bien, desde que finalicé la traducción he visto que IcyPanther (la autora) ha actualizado dos veces ya la secuela; One Step at a time. Sé que ha muchísimos de vosotros os encantó la historia y aunque no es de mis favoritas si Icy termina la historia antes que yo está traducción, ¿os gustaría que la tradujera después? Sino la termina antes, sé que en algún momento esa historia estará terminada y la podré traer para compartirla;)**

 **¡Mil gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Un besoteee.**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** ¡Hola cieloooo! Espero que hayas tenido una semana estupenda y que estés genial, tú y tu familia ;) En cuanto al cap: sí, esperemos que Draco cumpla sus amenazas y que deje a Honoria para criar malvas... y también creo que Renauld la ha cagado en esos juegos al meter a un padre y un hijo en el Pozo, al contrario de lo que pretendía, sólo han visto a un padre haciendo lo imposible por salvar a su hijo y como otro de esos "magos" arriesgaba su propia vida saltando en la arena para ayudar a su amigo a proteger lo suyo... así que no creo que vuelva a ser tan insensato. El virus lo único que quiere es propagarse y supongo que un cuerpo con propiedades mágicas tiene más posibilidades de que eso pase, así que tiene su lógica que el virus actue así en ellos, veremos que pasa y si la cosa se complica o que... y espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo cap ;) En cuanto a lo de Tom, es una tontería, pero a ver te lo resumo: Tom empezó a seguir a Emma por Instagram (de la nada y repentinamente) la gente que no sabe controlar sus emociones se vuelve totalmente loca, especulando sobre una posible relación entre ellos, hasta ahí todo iba normal, hasta que Tom publica una nueva foto con sus gafitas nuevas poniendo "Al fin puedo ver" a lo que al poco rato, Jade, con nada de rencor (léase el sarcasmo) le pone un comentario que dice "Y no puedes ver lo horrible que es ese gorro?" y ahí la gente si que se volvió loca, empezando a insultar a Jade y demás mierda y entonces Tom decide dejar de seguir a Emma y borrar la publicación de la foto con el comentario de Jade y todos los insultos hacia ella... En mi opinión, creo que Tom debía de imaginarse que algo así pasaría que la gente está muy aburrida y que si le das un mínimo motivo se aferran a él con uñas y dientes. En fin cielo, que disfrutes del cap y del día! ¡Muchooooos besos y abrazooooooooooooss!

 **Carmen:** ¡Holaaaaaa! Me alegra que te quedaras con ganas de más, eso es un buen síntoma, y espero que siga así hasta que terminemos la historia jejeje Espero que algunas de tus dudas se hayan resuelto con este capítulo y el Dramione aun quedan unos caps, pero sí, se acerca ;) ¡Un besooo!


	21. Occupational Hazards: Part 1

**¡Sorpresaaa!**

 **Esto no lo esperabais, ¿verdad? ¡Yo tampoco! xD Pero como se me han fastidiado los planes para el fin de semana, pues he decido actualizar ahora antes de ir a cenar, ¿qué os parece? Además... ¿oléis eso? ¡Síííí, huele a DOBLE ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

 **Eso sí, debo advertiros que van a ser los dos capítulos más intensos y difíciles hasta el momento...**

 **P** **reparaos, empieza la historia.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 - Occupational Hazards (Gajes del Oficio): Parte 1**

Harry y Hermione fueron los primeros en tocar silenciosamente el suelo de la cubierta del pesquero de arrastre. Estaba lleno de deshechos, había rollos de cuerda mohosa y lo que olía como la captura de hacía varias semanas, descomponiéndose en las redes de pesca. Inquietantemente, había un gran cuchillo clavado en uno de los barriles. Parecía que alguien había estado usando el barril como diana en lanzamiento de cuchillo. Con una mueca, Harry lo sacó y lo tiró por la borda. Había una zona en el suelo de cubierta particularmente viscosa y el pie izquierdo de Hermione no pudo evitar engancharse cuando piso ahí. Se estabilizó agarrándose a algunos aparejos. La oxidada grúa en desuso unida al aparejo crujió en protesta. Parecía estar en grave peligro de colapsar sobre ellos.

\- Cuidado. – susurró Harry, mirando hacia la grúa.

Le entregaron las escobas a Mercer, que se las ató con una correa en la espalda, sujetas a un arnés. El viento se levantó en el lado de estribor del barco pesquero, de tal manera que los miembros del equipo más cercanos a Mercer y Padma tenían que dirigir activamente las escobas, además de estabilizarlas en el aire.

\- Manteneos estables. – dijo Richards – Patil podrías lanzar un hechizo de congelación a la escoba, aunque no tan lejos de la embarcación para que Mercer pueda montar y desmontar con prisa si es necesario.

\- _Inmobilus_. – susurró Padma, después de reposicionarse. Su escoba ahora flotaba en una posición fija.

Harry sacó la capa de invisibilidad de donde la había guardado en el interior de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco. Fijó una máscara de oxígeno al casco que ya llevaba y ajustó la correa de las gafas de protección. Hermione lo agarró del brazo antes de que se fuera.

\- No te hagas el héroe. – dijo ella, dedicándole una familiar y afilada mirada.

\- Podría decirte lo mismo. – respondió Harry.

Él le guiñó el ojo antes de ponerse la vieja capa por encima y desaparecer. Una pequeña oleada de nostalgia se apoderó de Hermione. Lo sabía todo sobre merodear en lugares peligrosos con Harry y su capa. Sólo que ahora, Ron no estaba allí con ellos para estar de acuerdo con Hermione en que todo aquello era una mala y necesaria idea. Si pensaba en ello, la mayoría de las muchas aventuras que habían vivido habían sido malas y necesarias ideas…

\- Granger. – la profunda voz de Richards, le llegó a través del intercomunicador – ¿Estás preparada?

\- Casi.

Hermione cautelosamente se acercó a proa y sacó una concha con un hechizo reductor que había estado guardada en uno de sus muchos bolsillos.

 _"_ _¿Por qué una concha?" le había preguntado a Richards, anteriormente._

 _"_ _Porque originalmente íbamos a usar una pequeña caja de música, pero todos coincidieron en que era igual de espeluznante que el infierno"_

Por lo que el dispositivo era una concha de caracol marrón, rojo y minúsculo; por ahora.

La dejó caer cuidadosamente en la parte más limpia de la cubierta que pudo encontrar, asegurándose de que no había nada más en contacto entre el dispositivo y el pesquero. Cuando le quitó el hechizo de reducción, la concha creció hasta el tamaño de una pelota de fútbol americano y comenzó a vibrar, produciendo un sonido sordo de golpeteó contra la madera de la cubierta. No era terriblemente ruidoso, pero aun así Hermione contuvo la respiración por un momento.

\- Está en el sitio.

\- Bien. – dijo Richards – Poneos las máscaras y gafas protectoras, gente. Esto se va a poner un poco cargado.

\- No me gusta que utilicemos Magia Oscura. – se quejó Neville.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Longbottom. No es Magia Oscura, es un ingenio mágico americano.

\- Este particular ingenio va a succionar todo el aire y la luz dentro de veinte metros cúbicos. – señaló Neville – Eso es mucha vida marina por debajo y alrededor nuestro que no va a sobrevivir.

\- Neville, – susurró Harry con voz molesta, a través del intercomunicador – deja una queja en el buzón de sugerencias más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? _Estoy dentro_. Amarov está aquí. O al menos creo que es él. Tiene una bolsa sobre la cabeza. Lo tienen atado en la sala de máquinas. Y… Merlín, tiene una docena de cables y piezas enganchadas. Porque está conectado a algo.

\- ¿Puedes ser más específico, Potter?

\- Está conectado a un ordenador portátil y también a lo que parece una batería de coche.

\- Dios. ¿Está consciente? – preguntó Richards.

\- No podría decírtelo. Sin embargo, respira.

Hubo un silencio en el sistema de comunicación, antes de que Richards volviera a hablar.

\- No lo toques. Enviaremos a Patil hasta allí para que le eche un vistazo antes de desconectar cualquier cosa. Granger, prepárate para iniciar el hechizo. Mercer hará la cuenta atrás de cinco minutos. ¿Lo tienes, Doc?

\- Lo tengo. – dijo Mercer, mientras se preparaba para ajustar el temporizador de su reloj de pulsera – Para que lo sepáis, ahora nuestras vidas están en manos de la empresa Casio.

Hermione se acuclilló junto a la concha. Cinco minutos era apenas tiempo suficiente para perpetrar un audaz rescate, pero la concha no estaba diseñada para salvar, sino para hacer entrar en pánico y distraer al enemigo. La defensa de tu posición era en lo último que pensabas cuando te encontrabas repentinamente en una sofocante oscuridad. Les daría al equipo la ventaja que necesitaban para desarmar a los secuestradores. Y cinco minutos era toda la ventaja que tendrían, porque un tiempo más largo terminaría matando a Amarov junto con cualquier persona que estuviera en el barco sin una máscara de oxígeno. Hermione sabía que Neville estaba pensando lo mismo; ¿cuántas veces habría sido utilizada la concha sin un límite de tiempo?

Se puso la máscara sobre la boca y la nariz y luego tocó con la varita la concha.

\- Alec, ¿a mí señal?

\- Preparado. – respondió Mercer.

\- _Vacuo._

Las luces se apagaron mientras siete gafas de visión nocturna se encendieron.

\- Cinco minutos.

* * *

Había doce hombres y una mujer en el pesquero. Eran un grupo bastante ecléctico de secuestradores. Algunos tenían un aspecto hosco, exmilitares y mercenarios. Otros probablemente pertenecían a grupos del crimen organizado. La única mujer a bordo parecía la vieja madre de alguien que había sido obligada a cocinar para los hombres. Lo único que tenían en común parecía ser la creencia de que Alexander Amarov valía el considerable riesgo y la integridad física. Compartiendo casualmente esa creencia con Richards.

\- Cuatro minutos. – dijo Mercer.

Era evidente que los secuestradores habían estado esperando algún tipo de asalto, pero, ciertamente, no como el que se había llevado a cabo. Una cosa era tener la licencia de la secretaria Beaumont para utilizar la magia letal y otra muy distinta era ser capaz de hacerlo. Hermione no tenía duda de que Richards podría ejecutar fácilmente un Avada Kedavra a plena potencia, pero sospechaba que el resto del equipo se enfrentaría a una experiencia similar a la que ella había vivido en Welwyn cuando intentó sacrificar a Jason Lam.

Como Malfoy le había demostrado acertadamente, las palabras por sí solas no eran suficiente.

 _Una vez más, Granger. Con sentimiento._

\- Tres minutos.

Los seis magos y brujas no entrenados para matar se sobrepusieron a los muggles con facilidad, aunque estos últimos no fueran ni desdichados ni indefensos. Tenían armas y las dispararon de buena gana, aunque evidentemente lo hacían a ciegas. Atravesando velozmente la oscuridad, el equipo _Petrificó_ todo lo que se movía. Incluyendo a un gruñón Rottweiler que no debería haber sido capaz de ver a Harry, pero que, no obstante, le habría arrancado la garganta de no haberlo petrificado a mitad del salto.

\- Dos minutos.

Hermione y Padma fueron las primeras en llegar a Amarov, quien con toda seguridad no estaba inconsciente. Jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad al igual que los secuestradores antes de ser _Petrificados._ Hermione sacó la máscara de oxígeno adicional que tenía en uno de los bolsillos, quitó la bolsa que cubría la cabeza de Amarov y se la colocó en la cara. Se arrodilló junto a él y usó la varita para cortar las bridas de plástico que lo ataban a la silla. Hiperventilaba.

\- Tome respiraciones lentas y profundas. – le indicó Hermione. Mirando a través del pálido verde de las gafas de visión nocturna, vio a un descarnado hombre con el torso desnudo, distando mucho de la gallarda figura que había visto de él en la revista _Time_.

\- Está pitando. – señaló Padma – Hay una serie de luce parpadeantes justo debajo de su clavícula. No lo entiendo. ¿Creía que el _Vacuo_ desactivaba temporalmente todo lo eléctrico o mecánico? ¿Ves esto?

\- Lo veo. – confirmó Hermione. Y también lo oía. Bajó la mirada hasta las diminutas luces rojas de donde emanaba el pitido y pasó los dedos sobre la zona. Estaba hecha de _metal_ – ¿Es usted Alexander Amarov? – preguntó al hombre que acababan de rescatar.

Él asintió en la oscuridad, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Esto es un rescate, señor Amarov. Le sacaremos de aquí en breve.

\- Treinta segundos. – dijo Mercer.

\- ¡Lo tenemos! – dijo Padma.

\- Permaneced ahí, estamos llegando a vuestra posición. – ordenó Richards.

Ahora libre de sus ataduras, Amarov se levantó y arrancó los cables que tenía en el pecho. Incluso con la máscara puesta, Hermione fue capaz de escuchar el gruñido de dolor que emitió. El pitido se reanudó, aunque aparentemente menos intenso que antes. Mientras Amarov calmaba su respiración, el pitido desaceleró y en cuestión de segundos, cesó.

El hechizo _Vacuo_ por ahora había llegado a su fin. La electricidad y el oxígeno volvieron a restablecerse en el barco pesquero. El motor farfulló resucitando. Un equipo de música volvió a encenderse desde la cocina y el portátil de la sala de máquinas se reinició. Amarov se quitó la máscara y aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire. El retorno de las luces trajo el color, mejorando la percepción y la profundidad. Hermione ahora sí que reconoció al hombre de la portada de la revista. Amarov era excepcionalmente guapo, aunque quizás una descripción más adecuada sería _atractivo_. Era alto y delgado, con una delicadeza casi femenina. Tenía las sienes grises y el pelo negro. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y tenía una picara mueca en la boca que parecía ser una característica permanente (o una manía permanente). Sin embargo, no era su rostro ni su forma lo que Padma y Hermione miraban. Era el panel metálico incrustado en el centro del pecho desnudo de Amarov. Tenía una serie de finos circuitos y una pantalla digital que mostraba varios números a intervalos distintos.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – preguntó Padma - ¿Ellos te lo hicieron?

\- No. Por suerte, esto es todo mío. Es una póliza de seguros muy eficaz. – fue la criptica y crujiente respuesta, del inglés de Oxford. – Les agradezco el rescate, ladies. ¿Están vuestros compañeros sobre cubierta? – la lenta sonrisa que les dedicó fue completamente inadecuada en esa situación.

Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre la función del dispositivo cuando Richards entró en la sala de máquinas, seguido de Harry y Mercer.

\- Ya estamos aquí. – dijo Richards arrastrando las palabras. Enfundó la varita – Agente Barnaby Richards, del Senado Mágico de Estados Unidos.

Había una camisa arrugada tirada en un rincón de la sala, entre mantas y latas vacías de sardinas. Hermione sospechaba que ahí era donde los secuestradores habían mantenido a su rehén. Amarov agarró la camisa (con cierta precipitación, señaló Hermione).

\- Así que esto es un rescate _mágico_. – dijo mientras se abrochaba la camisa – Soy el más afortunado de los muggles. ¿Qué habéis hecho con mis secuestradores?

\- Los hemos desarmado y contenido en el piso de arriba.

Amarov dio un paso adelante para estrechar la mano de Richards.

\- Gracias por el rescate, agente Richards. No estoy seguro del por qué ha venido en mi ayuda, pero, no obstante, le estoy muy agradecido.

\- Me temo que esto no ha sido un trabajo altruista. – dijo Richards – Estoy ayudando a un equipo de científicos internacional a la elaboración de una cura para la Infección. Me han dicho que es posible que usted tenga un elemento que necesitamos. Decir que tenemos un plazo ajustado es quedarse corto.

Hubo menos afecto en la voz de Amarov en ese momento.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y habéis venido a liberarme a cambio de ese… elemento? ¿Qué es?

\- Se le llama la mística montaña Kunlun Peach. – le informó Richards, gestionando de manera impresionante el decir eso con una seria expresión – Nuestro residente Magibotánico nos ha dicho que posiblemente se asemeje a una raíz o hierba seca. Ese "melocotón" es conocido por sus propiedades de longevidad, una vez que es procesado correctamente.

\- ¿Sabe cómo procesarlo?

\- ¿Lo _tiene_? – le respondió Richards y fue más una demanda que una pregunta.

Algo no iba _bien._ Hermione no lograba captar el qué. Amarov parecía estar casi demasiado sereno para una persona que había sido recientemente secuestrado y posiblemente torturado. Ella le lanzó una mirada a Richards, notando que tenía un casi imperceptible ceño fruncido. A él tampoco le cuadraba la actitud inusualmente tranquila de Amarov.

\- Creo que tengo lo que necesitáis. – dijo Amarov.

\- Excelente. Entonces podemos hablar de ello una vez hayamos salido de este barco. ¿Asumo que preferiría volver en primer lugar a la flota antes que directamente a Londres con nosotros?

\- Sí. – Amarov sonrió – Lo prefiero. Si me proporciona una radio, me pondré en contacto con mi gente. Están cerca.

\- ¿Dónde están Neville y Wallen? – preguntó Hermione, percatándose de su ausencia.

* * *

La grúa en la cubierta se había derrumbado, con la ayuda de años de abandono y el adicional movimiento a bordo del barco pesquero. Desafortunadamente, había caído sobre Wallen y Neville mientras cruzaban la proa para recoger la caracola. El licántropo había logrado saltar a tiempo de esquivarla, pero Neville había quedado atrapado debajo de los destruidos y pesados restos de metal y sospechaban que tenía una pierna rota.

\- Por tres sitios, dado el aspecto. – dijo Padma. Le dedicó a Neville una mirada comprensiva – Te daré algo para el dolor, cielo, pero vas a tener que volver a Grimmauld Place, para que se reconstruya bien. Aisha Malik puede hacerlo.

\- Maldita sea. – dijo Neville con el rostro pálido y surcado de dolor. También estaba bastante cabreado - ¡Vaya mierda! ¡He venido para poder tener a mano el transporte del "melocotón"!

\- ¿No es mejor que estés en buena forma cuando lo llevemos, eh? – le ofreció Mercer.

Neville lo aceptó de mala gana. Le pidió a Mercer que le diera una escoba, pero Padma intervino.

\- Si no es una emergencia extrema, desaconsejo que Neville se Desaparezca mientras esté lesionado o sedado. Y desde luego, no puede volar por su cuenta. Si se desmayara por el camino, se estrellaría. Está muy oscuro y no es un paseo corto hasta Londres, incluso si tuviera la pierna bien.

Amarov y Wallen se unieron al grupo en cubierta, después de acceder a la radio del puente del pesquero.

\- ¿Ha sido capaz de contactar con su gente? – preguntó Richards.

Wallen asintió.

\- Han enviado una lancha.

Richards se dirigió a Amarov.

\- Uno de los miembros de nuestro equipo está herido. ¿Tenéis facilidades médicas en la flota?

\- Tenemos una enfermería, pero no estamos equipados para tratar algo como esto. – respondió Amarov.

 _Está mintiendo_. Hermione apostaría su vida en ello. No era posible que un hombre con los recursos de Alexander Amarov se internara en el mar sin asegurarse de tener todo lo necesario para aguantar hasta que pasara la Infección; y eso incluía una clínica, por lo menos. No tenía ninguna duda de que Richards había llegado a la misma conclusión. Como si sintiera el rumbo de sus pensamientos, Richards le envió una sutil mirada de advertencia; _déjalo._

\- Yo llevaré a Neville de vuelta. – se ofreció voluntariamente Harry.

Richards pareció considerarlo, finalmente gruñó en acuerdo.

\- Muy bien. Hazlo, Potter. Nos reagruparemos en Londres después de adquirir el melocotón. ¿A menos que tenga alguna objeción? – esa pregunta fue dirigida directamente a Amarov.

\- Ninguna en absoluto.

Una vez Padma hubo aplicado un hechizo analgésico sobre la pierna de Neville, Mercer y Richards lo levantaron y lo colocaron suavemente a horcajadas sobre la escoba de Harry.

\- Lo siento por esto. – les dijo Neville – Desearía tener los reflejos de Wallen.

\- No te preocupes, chico. – dijo Richards, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Neville compuso una mueca – Lo has hecho bien. Todos lo hemos hecho bien.

Harry dedicó al grupo un alegre gesto de despedida, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en Hermione mientras montaba en la escoba delante de Neville.

\- Te veo en un rato.

Ella le sonrió.

\- Volad con cuidado, los dos.


	22. Occupational Hazards: Part 2

**¡Segundo capítulo de hooooy!**

 **Advertencias: violencia, sangre...**

 **Preparaos, ahora sí que sí... Espero vuestras opiniones ;)**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene y contestaré reviews.**

 **¡Mil besos!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 - Occupational Hazards (Gajes del Oficio): Parte 2**

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con ellos? – preguntó Hermione, señalando a los _Petrificados_ secuestradores.

Estaban alineados en cubierta con diversas expresiones retorcidas de pánico, defensa y huida. Era como estar viendo una horrorosa exposición en el museo de cera. La mayoría de ellos habían estado armados, a juzgar por las rígidas y vacías posiciones de sus manos. Todas las armas habían seguido el camino del cuchillo de caza.

\- No haremos nada. – dijo Richards – No somos la policía. Una vez que estemos fuera del barco y les hayamos quitado el _Petrificus_ , podrán seguir su feliz y criminal camino.

Amarov no estaba contento.

\- Tengo que protestar, agente Richards. Eso no es justicia, ¿verdad?

\- Y, sin embargo, eso es exactamente lo que haremos. – le dijo Richards, con los ojos entrecerrados – Esta es nuestra operación, Amarov, no vuestra. Ahora, si me disculpa, Wallen, Mercer y yo iremos a ver si hay algo en este barco que salvar. – le disparó a Hermione una significativa mirada antes de desaparecer bajo cubierta con los dos científicos. Padma y Hermione se quedaron para ocuparse de Amarov.

Hermione observó como Amarov se sentaba con contrariedad sobre una pila de cuerda enrollada.

\- No es una persona muy sociable, ¿verdad?

Iba descalzó, notó Hermione. Y hacia bastante frío. Ella se acercó a uno de los secuestradores, pasó un minuto comprobando el tamaño de los zapatos antes de aventurarse a coger un par de uno de los hombres _Petrificados._

\- Está intentando salvar lo que queda de gente en general. – respondió Hermione, al tiempo que le entregaba los zapatos a Amarov – Tome, intente ponérselos.

Amarov cogió los zapatos.

\- Gracias. – su mirada se desplazó de Hermione a Padma – Ella obviamente es la doctora. Wallen me dijo que él y el australiano eran científicos. Richards es militar. ¿Qué es usted, entonces, señorita Granger?

\- Soy lo que sea necesario ser.

\- Ya veo. – dijo y su mirada fue demasiado evaluativa, demasiado persistente. Merlín la ayudara, le recordó a Malfoy.

No le gustaba Amarov, pero aparte de lo que parecía ser una abundancia de carisma y una falta de sinceridad crónica, no podía precisar que otra cosa la ponía tan alerta de él. Tal vez era su particular "casta" de hombre de negocios. No era complicado imaginarse a un elegante Amarov en una sala de juntas. O a una versión más joven de él, convenciendo hábilmente a los nerviosos inversores de que se desprendieran de su dinero.

\- Ya sabe, tengo a alguien como tú a mi servicio, una chica muy polifacética. Ella es mestiza. Muy práctica para tener a mano. ¿Es usted de sangre mestiza?

Técnicamente no era ofensiva tal pregunta, especialmente viniendo de un muggle curioso, pero definitivamente era impertinente. Un rápido vistazo a la expresión de Padma que también estaba impresionada con los modales de Amarov.

\- No, señor Amarov, soy hija de muggles.

\- Ah, también tengo algunos de esos.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – preguntó Hermione, con el ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, toda repuesta de Amarov fue acallada por la súbita iluminación de la cubierta. Se escuchó el sonido de otro motor; no el tenor chisporroteo del pesquero, sino un suave zumbido de barítono. Un enorme yate blanco apareció a la vista. El pequeño pesquero fue eclipsado por el alto, vasto e inmensamente brillante yate. Hermione informó rápidamente a Richards de la llegada del barco de Amarov. El multimillonario ruso se puso en pie, flanqueado por Padma y Hermione, mientras lanzaban una pasarela de barco a barco.

Seis hombres abordaron el barco pesquero; uno de los cuales era enorme. Sólo él le devolvió la cautelosa mirada a Hermione y fue la expresión de pavor en su rostro que cristalizó la nebulosa preocupación que tenía en la boca del estómago. Los seis hombre llevaban ametralladoras automáticas.

Las escobas del equipo guardadas en la funda de Mercer, se encontraba al otro lado de la embarcación.

 _Mierda._ Plan B, entonces.

\- ¡Richards tenemos que salir de aquí! – dijo Hermione entre dientes al intercomunicador – _Ahora mismo._ ¡Olvida las escobas!

Padma – maravillosa, estoica y brillante Padma – ni siquiera se detuvo a cuestionar el juicio de Hermione. Cogió su varita. La varita de Hermione ya estaba en su mano y el hechizo en equilibrio sobre sus labios, pero no lo haría sin Padma.

Fue inesperado que Amarov el que actuara en primer lugar. No parecía del tipo de hombre que se ensuciara las manos si podía pagar a alguien que lo hiciera por él. ¿Tal vez lo hizo porque estaba más cerca y más en sintonía con la situación en el pesquero? Agarró la muñeca de Padma antes de que pudiera envolver la mano en torno a su varita, arrancó la vara de madera de la funda de la cadera y la lanzó por la borda. La desesperación de Padma por la pérdida de su primera varita, era casi tangible. En esos tiempos, era extraño tener en tu poder la varita que Ollivander había seleccionado personalmente para ti. Hermione y Harry ciertamente no lo hacían.

Uno de los hombres habló a Amarov en ruso. Amarov respondió y luego se echó a reír. Tomó una pistola que le hombre le entregó y mantuvo la boca del cañón contra el cuello de Padma, completamente imperturbable al hecho de que Hermione tuviera su varita apuntando directamente a él.

\- Ni siquiera un hechizo de una sola silaba en tu arsenal es más rápido que una bala. – le dijo Amarov – Pero estás invitada a intentarlo.

Tres de los hombres de Amarov desaparecieron bajo cubierta.

\- ¡Richards, tenéis compañía! – advirtió Hermione.

Unas silenciosas órdenes de Amarov dieron lugar a que uno de sus hombres se acercara a Hermione por detrás y le arrancara el chaleco, el casco y el auricular. Su largo cabello se escapó de su enganche y cayó por su espalda en una trenza desordenada. El hombre que la sostenía envolvió inmediatamente su antebrazo entorno a su pelo y tiró con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que sus ojos se aguaran. La otra mano del hombre se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, sosteniendo todavía la varita. Una maldición al azar, desenfocada e inconsciente, se escapó de su varita, dejando un humeante agujero en la cubierta. Le sostenía la muñeca con tanta fuerza como para desplazarle los huesos. Ella gritó de dolor mientras su varita se caía de entre sus dedos y se alejaba rodando.

\- Dejadnos marchar. – dijo - ¡No queremos ningún problema!

\- Oh, esto no es ningún problema en absoluto, señorita Granger. Se lo aseguro. Ya he sido secuestrado antes. Está ocasión ha sido la más larga y dolorosa, pero habría sido liberado con el tiempo. – cambió el agarre que ejercía sobre Padma, para poder levantarse la camisa y enseñarles el panel metálico del pecho – Como he dicho antes, mi póliza de seguros. – no dio más detalles. En cambio, agarró el intercomunicador de oído de Hermione que uno de los guardias sostenía y le habló a Richards – Agente Richards, sé que puede oírme. Le insto a entregar sus varitas y a ustedes mismos a mis hombres. Hazlo o no habrá nada que encontrar de tus dos encantadoras brujas.

 _No lo hagas_ , pensó Hermione. No había ninguna razón para que los tres miembros restantes del equipo no se Desaparecieran de inmediato. Wallen y Mercer eran demasiado valioso para el Proyecto Navidad como para arriesgarse a perderlos. Seguramente Richards podía llevarlos a casa al menor indicio de problemas. Richards no era como Harry y ella, después de todo. No era blando, ni se dejaba llevar fácilmente. Hermione se tranquilizó a sí misma con el conocimiento de que el Vaquero _siempre_ tenía una visión global en mente.

Pero tal vez no siempre…

Desgraciadamente, observó cómo Richards y Wallen eran conducidos hasta la cubierta. Richards parecía sobrenaturalmente calmado. Tenía los brazos alzados y le habían desaparecido la varita, el chaleco y el casco. Mercer cojeaba detrás de ellos, luciendo una sángrate nariz. Sus ojos escanearon inmediatamente el lugar, encontrando a Padma en las garras de Amarov.

\- Jodido bastardo. – maldijo Mercer.

\- No puedo describir con palabras la mala decisión que es esta, Amarov. – dijo Richards, de una manera completamente realista. – No estamos aquí por ganancias o beneficios personales. Si no efectuamos la entrega de una cura, Londres será borrado del mapa por ciertos muggles de gatillo fácil en Washington. Hay una cuenta atrás en curso.

\- No es mi problema, agente Richards. – respondió Amarov, igual de calmado. Parecía estar acariciando distraídamente uno de los lados de la cara de Padma con el cañón de su pistola – Y a diferencia de usted, yo sí estoy en esto por ganancias y beneficios personales. Estamos en tiempos emocionantes. Plagado de peligros, sí, pero nada como un poco de caos para sentirse vivo, ¿no crees? – uno de los otros hombres rodó los ojos y dijo algo en respuesta a lo que Amarov rio – Ivan no siente lo mismo que yo, desafortunadamente. Mi gente ha estado preocupada por mi bienestar, ya que está vinculado de manera crítica a la supervivencia de la flota. Use un poco de imaginación, agente Richards. Aunque entiendo que podría resultar exigente para un militar como usted. No tiene por qué ser todo pesimismo en cuanto a la Infección. Piense en las posibilidades.

\- Estás loco. – siseó Padma.

\- No, querida. Soy un hombre de negocios. – dijo Amarov, con los labios en su sien.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Richards, llamando de nuevo la atención de Amarov.

\- Quiero a tus _brujas._

Eso sorprendió claramente a Richards.

\- No puedes llevártelas, enfermo hijo de puta.

Amarov se encogió de hombros. Y seguidamente, levantó el brazo y disparó dos veces a Richards en el pecho.

La impresión fue profunda. Hermione no desconocía los disparos a corta distancia, pero esos habían sonado más fuerte. _Sintió_ los disparos; dos grandes estallidos marcados que resonaron en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Richards se tambaleó hacia atrás. Mercer intentó llegar hasta él, pero terminó agarrando el espacio vacío. El Vaquero cayó por encima de la barandilla de la cubierta. Se escuchó un chapoteo. El guardia más cercano a Mercer se apresuró a mirar por la borda de la embarcación. Gritó a los demás en ruso mientras corría hasta la proa, sin dejar de observar el agua. Aparentemente, no había ninguna señal de Richards. Otros dos guardias agarraron a Mercer, que no se tomó amablemente el ser inmovilizado. Soltó a uno de ellos una patada entre las piernas. El guardia se dobló por la mitad, con la cara tornándose de color púrpura. Su colega utilizó la culata de la pistola para golpear uno de los lados de la cabeza de Mercer. Se derrumbó, con sangre goteando profusamente de un corte en la sien.

Wallen explotó. Había desaparecido el tímido y de tono suave microbiólogo. El hombre llamado Ivan intentó retenerlo, sin prever lo que estaba por venir. Hermione era muy consciente de la fuerza sobrenatural de los licántropos. Lo había visto de cerca y personalmente. Aún faltaban dos semanas para la próxima luna llena, pero eso no disminuía las capacidades de Wallen. Cogió la mano que lo agarraba. Con la otra mano cogió el codo de Ivan, lo retorció y _tiró_. Fue posible escuchar el sonido al romperse de los tendones y los huesos. El brazo del hombre se desprendió de su sitio con la misma felicidad que una hoja se arrancaba del tronco de un árbol. La sangre brotaba en fuertes impulsos, derramándose sobre la cubierta. Ivan no gimoteó tanto como habría cabido esperar. Se le sobresalieron los ojos cuando se tocó el irregular muñón del hombro. Miró a sus compañeros, cerrando y abriendo la boca como pez fuera del agua. Wallen aun sostenía el brazo, un hecho que parecía volver al mutilado Ivan aún más incrédulo. El más grande de los guardias, el que tenía una mirada de ansiedad, fue el único que tuvo el aplomo de acercarse a Ivan. Utilizó su enorme mano para tapar la herida, ahogando el flujo de sangre y luego le gritó una pregunta a Amarov.

Pero Amarov estaba totalmente ocupado lidiando con Wallen. Tan ocupado, de hecho, que soltó a Padma.

La primera bala le dio al licántropo en el hombro. La segunda y la tercera, en las piernas. Padma corrió hacia Mercer. Uno de los otros hombres entró en pánico y empezó a abrir fuego hacia Padma, Mercer o Wallen, a cualquier cosa que se le acercara. Hermione pudo sentir la nerviosa tensión del hombre que la tenía sujeta. Aprovechó su falta de concentración para deslizar la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacar el espray de pimienta. El gas le golpeó en la cara. Con ojos llorosos, se liberó del agarre.

Parecía que Wallen estaba a punto de colapsar. Estaba ensangrentado y jadeante. Hermione tuvo la intención de correr hacia él, pero por la trayectoria de las armas de fuego, pronto rechazó esa idea. En su lugar, se lanzó hacia Padma y Mercer, derribándolos al suelo al tiempo que una lluvia de balas pareció sobrevolar sus cabezas. Fueron alcanzados varios de los secuestradores _Petrificados_. Uno de ellos cayó, asemejándose macabramente a un maniquí derribado. La sangre de sus heridas se filtró velozmente sobre cubierta.

Alguien gritó y se detuvieron los disparos. Hermione estaba encima de Padma. Wallen estaba vivo, pero por poco. Amarov ahora miraba a la pared, con lo que sólo podía describirse como un aturdido regocijo. Probablemente era la única emoción genuina que había mostrado desde que lo habían rescatado. No muy lejos de Hermione, uno de los guardias había muerto, víctima del fuego amigo. Su arma había quedado en medio de Amarov y Mercer.

Ambos hombres se habían dado cuenta. Amarov no perdió tiempo en apuntar con su arma a Mercer y apretar el gatillo.

 _Click._

La recamara estaba vacía.

\- ¡Alec! – gritó Hermione - ¡Coge el arma!

Los dos hombres se lanzaron a por el arma, pero Mercer era más rápido y estaba más cerca. Se detuvo en seco frente a la pistola y la cogió antes de que Amarov pudiera hacerse con ella.

\- ¡Te voy a matar, hijo de puta! – gritó Mercer totalmente furioso. Pero los disparos, tres en una rápida sucesión, no salieron del arma de Mercer.

La pistola cayó al suelo, seguida de Mercer. Amarov la pateó rápidamente para alejarla. El grito de Padma sonó muy fuerte en el nuevo silencio. Se arrastró de debajo de Hermione y corrió hacia Mercer, casi resbalándose sobre la cubierta por las manchas de sangre. El enorme guardia que había disparado a Mercer bajó el arma. A diferencia de sus colegas, parecía lejos de estar satisfecho por tener que usarla. Estando inmensamente aliviado, Amarov extendió el brazo hacia el guardia, quien rápidamente le entregó el arma.

\- Gracias, Anatoli. Te debo una. – dijo Amarov, casi sin aliento.

\- ¡Alec! – jadeó Padma – Oh Alec, ¿qué has hecho?

\- No he hecho jodidamente nada. – protestó Mercer débilmente. Tenía sus propias manos aferradas al pecho – Ese tío me ha _disparado_.

\- Déjame ver… - Padma le apartó las manos.

\- Mierda. – dijo Mercer. Su respiración era breve y superficial, no más que jadeos – Hasta aquí ha llegado el helado.

Parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas, Padma le quitó los guantes a Mercer y extendió sus manos. Miró a Hermione, mordiéndose el labio y luego se giró para hacer frente a Amarov.

\- Señor Amarov, soy Doctora. Puedo salvarlo. Puedo ayudarle a usted y a su gente. ¡Ha dicho que faltaba experiencia médica en su flota! Alec es uno de los mejores neurobioquímicos del mundo. Puede servirle. Es aún más valioso que yo. _Por favor…_

\- No, hermosa bruja. – le dijo Amarov y parecía sonar arrepentido – Realmente no lo es. No para mí. Tengo mis propios expertos. Ahora, aléjate.

Los ojos de Padma se ensancharon. Sacudió la cabeza y luego de manera protectora se puso sobre Mercer.

\- _Aléjate._ – le ordenó Amarov. Puso un pie en el hombro de la bruja y empujó, pero Padma seguía sujeta.

Mercer tosió sangre. Estaba completamente pálido en ese momento.

\- Patil, – jadeó – haz lo que te diga, joder.

Hermione tenía el cerebro devastado. No había nada… Merlín, no podía pensar en _otra cosa_. Ninguna oportuna luz de inspiración. Ninguna practica distracción. Ninguna desgarradora acción heroica de última hora como Harry. Una bruma de desesperación cayó sobre ella, o tal vez era una bruma normal. Las luces se atenuaron y la noche se oscureció. Estaba temblando. Mercer iba a morir. Hermione odiaba saberlo con tanta certeza.

Pero parecía que Padma no lo tenía tan claro.

Le tendió una mano a su amiga, tragándose las lágrimas.

\- Padma, ven aquí…

\- _No_.

\- Escúchala. – dijo Amarov – Permíteme que aleje al mago de su miseria.

\- ¡No es mago! – escupió Padma - ¡Ni siquiera debería estar aquí! ¡Es muggle, como tú!

La mirada de Amarov se endureció. Por un momento, pareció casi maníaca.

\- ¡Él _no_ es como yo! ¡No hay nadie como yo! Ahora, fuera de mi camino, _bruja_. – con esa verdadera ira, se produjo una pérdida de control. El acento de Oxford vaciló. En ese momento, era un lunático.

La voz de Mercer era un fino susurro ahora. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados mientras tanteaba con sus manos en busca de las de Padma.

\- Ve con Hermione. Permaneced unidas.

Y aun así Padma se negó. Inesperadamente, Anatoli intervino. Con las manos empapadas en sangre por haber estado ateniendo las heridas de Ivan, alejó de un tirón a Padma de Mercer. Se retorció de manera salvaje, dando golpes y patadas, pero él la sujetó con facilidad.

\- Como siempre, Anatoli, aprecio tu intervención. – murmuró Amarov. Entonces, apuntó con el arma a la cabeza de Mercer – Sin resentimientos, Doctor. Sinceramente, no tengo nada en contra de los muggles.

Con gran esfuerzo, Mercer levantó una temblorosa mano con el dorso hacia Amarov. Tardó más de un momento y claramente Amarov lo dejó hacer, pero finalmente Mercer encrespó los dedos, dejando sólo el dedo corazón extendido.

\- _Touché_. – dijo Amarov, antes de apretar el gatillo.

* * *

Tiraron a los petrificados secuestradores al mar. Si alguna vez alguien se había preguntado si un cuerpo bajo la influencia de un _Petrificus_ flotaba, ahí tenían la respuesta; se hundieron como rocas.

Sin conocer con certeza el grado de sadismo de Amarov y su evidente ira hacia las personas que lo habían secuestrado, Hermione decidió que era la mejor y peor manera de morir para ellos. La noche no había ido bien para ninguno de ellos. Amarov había perdido un solo hombre. Ivan estaba herido, tal vez mortalmente. Richards no estaba, Mercer había muerto y Wallen…

\- ¿Qué _es_ él? – preguntó Amarov a Hermione.

Felix Wallen estaba vivo. Hermione deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que siguiera así.

\- Es un hombre lobo. – respondió Hermione, apáticamente. Seguía sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la barandilla. Y esa, al parecer, fue la respuesta correcta, porque Amarov ordenó a Anatoli llevar tanto a Ivan como a Wallen con un tal "Doctor Prestin del barco de Juegos", para que los tratara inmediatamente.

Uno de los hombres izó a Padma hasta ponerla de pie y se le ordenó que ayudara al mencionado doctor Prestin. Hermione no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que Padma no estaba en condiciones de hacer gran cosa. La sangre de Mercer ni siquiera se había secado aun de sus ropas.

No fue hasta que ordenaron a Hermione levantarse, que todos se dieron cuenta de que le habían disparado.

Amarov frunció el ceño mientras la levantaba.

\- Recibir un disparo no debería ser un gaje del oficio en su tipo de trabajo, señorita Granger. – le dijo, casi con rabia.

\- No sabes cuál es mi trabajo. – replicó ella.

Él la miró fijamente, desconcertado. Hermione le devolvió la mirada, deseando tener una varita para demostrarle personalmente el recientemente desarrollado dominio del _Avada Kedavra._

* * *

\- Está en shock. – dijo alguien. Una voz masculina, profunda y madura. Le recordaba a Richards. Pensar en Richards logró que se le encogiera el pecho - ¿Por qué no la llevan al doctor Prestin? ¡Necesita atención urgente! ¡Somos científicos, no cirujanos!

\- Profesor Belikov. – dijo otra voz, tan inquieta como la primera - ¡Amarov la trajo aquí él mismo! El doctor Prestin está operando a otros dos. Amarov dice que tenemos que salvarla…

\- ¡Amarov dice! ¡Amarov dice muchas cosas! Y dice que quiere a esta chica con vida. ¡Pero yo digo que no voy a ser responsable de acelerar su muerte! ¡No he tocado un bisturí en cuarenta años! ¿No hay nadie más?

\- ¡Ya hemos preguntado a cualquiera que pueda ayudar!

Una puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar, causando una leve corriente de aire. Se escucharon muchas voces esta vez; a parte de las de Belikov y el otro hombre. Escuchó el chasquido de uno guantes de látex y un momento más tarde, pudo oler la goma mientras una mano se deslizaba por su mejilla y su cuello. Sintió unos dedos en el punto donde se encontraba su pulso.

Volvió a escuchar la profunda voz de nuevo; el profesor Belikov.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que practicaste una cirugía, joven?

\- Desde la escuela de medicina. Y solo a cadáveres.

\- ¿Cadáveres?

\- Debo decir que nunca la acabé, dado que nunca asistí. Tenía los libros, de todos modos. Pero tengo el pulso firme, profesor. Guíalos.

\- Está despierta.

Una mano se deslizó sobre la suya. Se aferró a él, sabiendo a quien pertenecía, incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

Hermione realmente debería haberse sorprendido de verlo. Debería haberse quedado de piedra, perpleja, enfadada y recelosa. Pero mientras una lágrima se escapaba de la comisura de uno de sus ojos y mientras sentía el calor de su mano, incluso a través del látex, Hermione se sintió inmensamente aliviada. El alivio se duplicó. Eso se debía al hecho de que él estaba vivo y bien y porque era uno de los mejores solucionadores de problemas que conocía. Ella era el problema, agujereada por una bala y sangrando como estaba, pero lo resolvería. Draco Malfoy la miraba con una mezcla de ira, miedo y tanta inesperada ternura que logró que soltara más inútiles lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte donde te dejé? – le susurró él.

Ella sintió frío. Oh no, otra vez no. Recordó Welwyn y tuvo miedo del recuerdo. Sentía la mitad inferior de su cuerpo como si lo hubieran sumergido en una bañera de agua helada. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ahora Malfoy estaba hablando con otra persona en la habitación. Ya no había ternura ni en su expresión ni en su tono de voz, ahora estaba _trabajando._ Se escuchaba una mezcla de diferentes voces y ruidos; paquetes de plásticos abriéndose, un ocasional tintineo metálico y también un fuerte olor a antiséptico.

\- … atento a la hipovolemia. Supervisar la presión arterial.

\- Está a más de 100lpm…

\- Muévela hacia abajo.

\- ¡Con suavidad! Allá vamos…

Y volvió a sonar la voz de Malfoy, corta, rápida y seria.

\- No. La conozco. Es Rh-negativo

\- Me he puesto en contacto con el barco de juegos. – informó Belikov – Enviarán gelofusine. Y voluven. ¡No estoy seguro de que vayamos a necesitarlos!

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – logró croar finalmente Hermione.

Malfoy volvía a tener la mirada fija en ella, con el ceño fruncido. Sintió sus manos en el vientre. Había recibido un disparo en el estómago, lo cual era bastante mala noticia. Ah, bueno.

\- Amarov me retiene aquí ahora. – dijo Malfoy.

\- ¿Y Honoria? ¿Dónde está?

\- Honoria ha sido su mascota desde el principio.

 _Ya sabe, tengo a alguien como tú a mi servicio, una chica muy polifacética. Ella es mestiza. Muy práctica para tener a mano. ¿Es usted de sangre mestiza?_

\- Ella te robó de nuestro lado. – conjeturó Hermione.

Sorprendentemente, él sonrió en mitad de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Era una sonrisa cálida, pero tan compleja como la mirada que le había dedicado cuando abrió los ojos. Hermione estaba impresionada con su múltiple capacidad emocional.

\- Sí, Granger. Honoria me robó.

\- No querías irte, entonces.

\- No, no quería. – se apartó y la sonrisa le desapareció - ¿Dónde cojones está el HemoCue?

Oh, Dios. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. Harry y Padma habían tenido razón. Honoria obligó a Malfoy a irse y Hermione ni siquiera había querido tener en cuenta ese hecho. Había dejado a Malfoy fuera, lo había abandonado. Si hubiera sido Padma o Harry a quien se hubieran llevado, habría movido cielo y tierra para encontrarlos, no importaba si las circunstancias eran sospechosas. Había sido diferente con Draco. Había estado tan… asustada de que pudiera significar que se había ido con Honoria para que todos estuvieran a salvo. Draco Malfoy no hacia esas cosas. Draco Malfoy era un abusón en el colegio. Hijo de mortífago. _Mortífago._ Asesino y criminal. Mató a Ron. Sí, tal vez fuera por necesidad, pero no era buena persona. No era uno de ellos y por lo tanto no debían aplicársele las mismas reglas de confianza y lealtad.

¿Verdad? _¿Verdad?_

Hermione se echó a llorar. Esto era demasiado para su sensatez y buen juicio. Él había hecho lo correcto con ellos a sabiendas que el trato con Scrimgeour no era inquebrantable y, a cambio, ella le había fallado. Y todo porque tenía miedo de sus propios jodidos sentimientos.

\- Draco, lo siento…

Malfoy no la escuchó. Alguien le dijo algo que pareció enfadarlo. Hablaba en ruso esta vez. Era cierto; como le había dicho en el viajecito a Hogwarts lo hablaba fluidamente. Hermione parpadeó hacia él, preguntándose que otras cosas no conocía, tomando pequeños detalles al azar que en ese momento la hipnotizaron; la camisa blanca que llevaba con las mangas enrolladas y manchada de sangre (lo había manchado con su sangre de nuevo), su pelo lo suficientemente largo para meterlo detrás de las orejas, su particular expresión cuando estaba centrado en una tarea.

Entonces, sintió como las manos de Malfoy se deslizaban suavemente bajo sus hombros.

\- Granger, tenemos que moverte a una mesa diferente. Te ayudará mantener la respiración cuando te movamos, ¿de acuerdo? A la cuenta de tres. ¿Preparada?

\- Sí.

\- Una, dos… - miró a la persona que lo estaba ayudando al otro lado de la mesa - y… tres.

Quería decirle que no iba a dolerle. Porque no sentía nada por debajo de la…

Hermione gritó. Repentinamente, su parte inferior pareció volver a funcionar. El dolor en su abdomen era abrasador y su torso se sacudía de arriba abajo. El calor sustituyó al frío. Con el regresó de la sensación llegó el dolor del recuerdo y el propósito. Ahora no era el momento de adentrarse en la madriguera de la autocompasión. Era esencial que Malfoy supiera exactamente lo que había pasado, porque el conocimiento era poder. Por si… por si acaso no podía decírselo más tarde. Se aferró al dolor, lo sujetó con estremecimiento y lo utilizó para mantener la neblina de la inconsciencia alejada.

\- Estábamos intentando rescatarlo. Amarov. Lo ejecutamos a la perfección. – dijo, con los dientes apretados. Si sonaba a la defensiva, era porque lo estaba. La operación del Senado Mágico Estadounidense había sido correcta. Les habían equipado bien y Richards los había preparado. Lo que sucedió _no_ era culpa de Richards – Aparte de que Neville tuviera un accidente y se fracturara la pierna, todo salió como estaba previsto. Harry no está aquí porque fue quien llevó a Neville a casa. Gracias a Merlín por ello o podrían estar muertos ahora mismo. No sabíamos… Malfoy, no teníamos ni idea de que Amarov haría esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Él no respondió. Estaba cortando sus ropas. Podía escuchar el rasgar de las tijeras y el frío acero deslizándose por su esternón. Entonces sintió un algodón mojado de antiséptico. Escuchó el ruido de un carro con una rueda torcida siendo empujado.

\- Mató a Richards. Y a Mercer…

Brevemente, vio la cara sonriente de Alec Mercer, antes de ser sustituida por la mirada que puso Padma justo antes de que muriera.

Hermione tragó saliva.

\- Se llevaron a Wallen. Y a Padma. Malfoy, por favor, ¿dime que los vas a encontrar?

\- Los encontraré.

Un hombre mayor apareció en su campo de visión. Vestía bata blanca. Calvo, con barba y ojos amables. Belikov, presumió Hermione. Le gustó el hombre.

\- Estamos listos para la cirugía.

 _Pero yo no lo estoy_ , pensó ella. Malfoy le leyó la mente. Se inclinó hacia ella, tan cerca que sus ojos plateados eran todo lo que llenaba su visión. Su pulgar acariciaba el pómulo de Hermione.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me diste tu varita en Welwyn?

Fue inteligente utilizar ese recuerdo para tranquilizarla. Algo que había experimentado, probado y comprobado. Quería que recordara que había confiado mucho en él aquella vez.

\- Granger, _respóndeme._

\- Sí, lo recuerdo.

Malfoy asintió y entonces, sus manos se convirtieron en un borrón al pasar sobre su cabeza hasta colocarle una máscara de oxígeno tapándole la nariz y la boca. Medio suspiro fue todo lo que le llevo.

Y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **¡Espero que podáis perdonar a Rizzle! Yo todavía no he podido superarlo... T-T**

 **Nota de la Autora (Rizzle):** Está nota de autor es para explicar cómo creo que funciona la magia desde mi punto de vista. Alguien criticó la postura pasiva adoptada por el equipo de Richards en el capítulo 22. Y para ser justos, Richards se rindió. Pero no porque no pudiera hacer nada. Se entregó porque estaban amenazando a Padma y a Hermione y él tomó la decisión. Los lectores decidirán si era la decisión correcta. Quiero señalar que cualquiera del equipo podría haberse ido (llevándose a Mercer con ellos) tan pronto como Hermione les alertó. Esto incluye a Hermione. La cuestión es que no lo hicieron. Hermione confiaba en el compromiso de Richards en la misión, pero él claramente no eligió tomar esa decisión y dejar a Hermione y a Padma cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

La cosa es que, en una situación de combate (en especial cuando hay gente que no está acostumbrada a combatir) veo la magia como algo más útil para protegerse, prepararse o defender en lugar de algo más ofensivo, en particular cuando se trata de magia frente a _armas de fuego_. La razón de esto sería porque las armas no requieren un gran esfuerzo de pensamiento o de centrarse para utilizarlas. Como dice Harry, sólo hay que apuntar y disparar (la puntería ayuda, también). A menos que un mago o bruja sea particularmente hábil con hechizos ofensivos y agresivos, veo arriesgado basarse principalmente en ellos a la hora de un duelo con un muggle armado. Intenté explicar esa idea en el capítulo de Welwyn donde Hermione intenta y no puede utilizar el equivalente mágico a un disparo en la cabeza; el _Avada Kedavra_. Amarov parece ser consciente de eso sobre la magia cuando le dice a Hermione en este capítulo que ni un hechizo de una silaba sería más rápido que él apretando el gatillo hacia Padma. En una lucha, parece que a todo el mundo le parece emocionante que saquen sus varitas y se batan en duelo, pero para mí, lo que realmente tiene sentido es dejarlo. Razón por la cual Hermione pasa al "Plan B". Sólo que Richards, a pesar de ser un tocapelotas, no siguió las normas en esta ocasión.

En cuanto al _Accio_ , sí, es muy práctico. Pero creo que es usado en exceso como algo caído del celo en los fanfictions de HP. Si el Accio funcionara siempre, cada vez y con cualquier cosa que uno de los malos sujete, entonces, los magos y brujas realmente son invencibles. Mi interpretación favorita de la _Invocación_ es que sólo funciona cuando esa persona no se lo espera _._ Si tienes el elemento de la sorpresa, entonces lanzas un Accio. Si alguien se acerca hasta ti con armas automáticas o, peor aún, te está apuntando con ellas, entonces tal vez no es el mejor hechizo a utilizar.

Obviamente, cada escritor de fan fics tiene su interpretación, pero estos son simplemente algunas de mis ideas sobre la magia.


	23. Awakenings

**¡Holaaaaaa pequeñas florecillas!**

 **¿Qué tal la semana? Espero que de pu.. madre ;) Yo querría haber contestado a vuestros comentarios hoy, pero hay demasiados y tardaría, al menos y sin exagerar, tres horas y se me ha adelantado la fecha de una trabajo que tenia que entregar el día siente para el día 30... T-T**

 **Así que me es imposible, pero os traigo un capítulo largo y con Dramione... ;)**

 **¡Disfrutadlo y muchos besotes!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 – Awakenings (Despertares)**

 _"_ _Dejadnos marchar. No queremos ningún problema."_

Eso fue el último fragmento de audio descifrable que escucharon de Hermione. Y antes de eso, la desesperada advertencia final a Richards. Algún tipo de forcejeo estalló, donde parecía que Mercer había salido herido. Pero no debía de haber sido demasiado grave porque se escuchaban un montón de maldiciones y palabras malsonantes desde el intercomunicador de Mercer antes de cortarse la comunicación. Alguien le había quitado el aparato del oído.

Seguidamente también se escuchó el silencio de los aparatos de Richards, Wallen _y_ Hermione.

Si no hubiera sido por el sistema de comunicación, Harry y Neville se habrían ido sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pesquero. Ambos seguían usando sus intercomunicadores cuando la frenética voz de Hermione, literalmente, los había frenado en seco.

Estaban colgados en el aire, flotando a pocos metros del agua. La pierna rota de Neville sobresalía en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados de la escoba. Y gracias a Dios por ello, también. Si sus cuerpos hubieran estado más aerodinámicos y estilizados sobre la escoba, Harry hubiera avanzado considerablemente más en el viaje de vuelta a Londres. Además, el fuerte viento frontal también los había ralentizado.

\- ¡Sólo se escucha estática! No se entiende nada. – dijo Neville. Con el ceño fruncido, golpeó el aparato de su oreja.

\- Shhh. – le ordenó Harry, levantando una mano. Parpadeó, intentando descifrar los confusos ruidos que le llegaban a través del sistema de comunicación. Incluso contuvo la respiración. Maldita sea, estaban demasiado lejos. Las voces se escuchaban flojas; les llegaban frases de manera fragmentada.

 _"_ _Estás loco."_

Eso se escuchó alto y claro. Era Padma. Hasta ahora parecía ser la única que conservaba su intercomunicador. Amarov o quien perpetrara el ataque al equipo, evidentemente, se había olvidado de quitárselo.

 _"_ _Oh Alec, ¿qué has hecho…"_

Neville se había puesto mucho más que pálido. Parecía gris. Miró fijamente a Harry.

\- Tienes que volver.

Harry iba a responder cuando volvieron a escuchar a Padma.

 _"_ _¡Ni siquiera debería estar aquí! ¡Es muggle, como tú!"_

Harry nunca había visto a Neville entrando en pánico y, podría decirse, que no tenía ninguna experiencia tratando a un Neville Longbottom extremadamente aterrado.

\- ¡Harry, ve! ¡Vamos!

Maldita sea, quería hacerlo. Quería dejar a Neville en la escoba y aparecerse de vuelta en el pesquero. Sería fácil. Podía.

Pero no, realmente no podía.

\- ¡No puedo dejarte, imbécil! ¡Si te desmayaras o cayeras, morirías de frío en el agua!

\- ¡Están siendo atacados! – le gritó Neville - ¡Hermione, Padma y los demás! Ve con ellos. Me apareceré de vuelta a Londres y pediré ayuda. – y dicho esto, Neville sacó su varita, pero Harry lo agarró de la muñeca.

\- Escúchame, Padma dijo que no podías volar en tu estado. ¡Y si no puedes volar, ciertamente no puedes aparecerte, joder! Sufrirías una despartición. O peor, podrías reventar las barreras protectoras de la casa y dejarnos a merced de los Infectados.

La boca de Neville se abría y se cerraba, como un pez fuera del agua.

\- ¿Qué… Merlín, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Los gritos de Padma les llegaron a través del sistema de comunicación. Gritaba el nombre de Mercer. Y entonces, bruscamente, no se escuchó más que estática. Habían perdido toda comunicación con el equipo en el pesquero. Habían pasado pocos minutos desde el primer grito de advertencia de Hermione, pero claramente, había pasado lo impensable.

Los dos magos estaban sentados a horcajadas sobre la escoba, totalmente afligidos por un momento.

\- Volvemos. – dijo Harry, reconduciendo la escoba – _Ambos_ volvemos _._

No recibió ningún argumento de Neville, quien apretó los dientes mientras se desataba la férula que le había puesto Padma en la pierna rota. Harry observaba, haciendo una mueca cuando Neville inclinó la pierna lesionada en la posición adecuada para montar en escoba, detrás de Harry. Entonces, Neville amarró su tobillo en la parte trasera de la escoba, justo por encima de las cerdas. Ahora, se habían aerodinamizado.

\- Jooooder. – susurró Neville, quien, sin duda, estaba sufriendo todo tipo de agonía porque nunca decía palabras malsonantes. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y se agarró a la espalda de Harry con tanta fuerza hasta hacerle daño – Va… vamos.

\- Agárrate bien, amigo. – dijo un comprensivo Harry.

De vuelta al primer año en Hogwarts, Oliver Wood había registrado a un joven Harry volando tan imprudentemente rápido sobre su pequeña Nimbus 2000 que batió el record de velocidad de veinte años en el Colegio.

Ese día, dejó ese record mordiendo el polvo.

* * *

Harry saltó de la escoba antes de llegar a detenerse completamente, varita en mano. Su agilidad siempre era impresionante para Neville, pero en ese momento, fue a la fortaleza física de Harry a lo que estaba agradecido.

\- ¡Quédate sentado! – dijo Harry, mientras avanzaba por uno de los costados del barco, dirigiéndose a la proa. El mar estaba picado ahora y el barco se sacudía hacia los lados - ¡Tendrás más capacidad de maniobra sobre la escoba!

Neville miraba con horror algunos de los cuerpos petrificados de los secuestradores flotando sobre las aguas. Rodeaban la embarcación, dejándose llevar por la corriente. Neville escaneó el horizonte. No había señales de la flota, lo que significaba que un barco más pequeño y rápido había estado probablemente involucrado.

\- ¿Quién crees que ha hecho esto? – le preguntó Neville a Harry gritando - ¿Realmente podría haber sido Amarov?

Harry no respondió. Preocupado, Neville bajó la escoba, volando justo por encima de la cubierta. Encontró a Harry cerca de la proa.

Estaba parado en mitad de un enorme charco de sangre. La mayor parte de la cual ya estaba coagulada lo que significaba que se adhirió a la suela de sus zapatos dejando espeluznantes huellas mientras cambiaba. El brazo arrancado de un hombre yacía junto a la derrumbada grúa. No era el corte limpio que habría dejado un machete. Más bien, parecía que el brazo había sido retorcido y arrancado de su lugar. Sólo había una persona del equipo del Proyecto Navidad que pudiera hacer eso. Y eran malas noticias si Felix Wallen se había visto tan desesperado como para utilizar la fuerza que se esforzaba tanto por reprimir.

Pero ninguno de esos detalles fue tan desgarrador coma la imagen del cuerpo de Alec Mercer.

\- Oh no… - susurró Neville.

La camisa negra de Mercer se veía aún más oscura sobre su pecho, pero fue la herida de bala en mitad de la frente lo que hizo a Harry cerrar sus temblorosos puños con fuerza. El científico australiano yacía con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago, con la cabeza apoyada sobre un pedazo enrollado de tela. Harry se agachó junto al cuerpo.

\- La chaqueta de Padma. – dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva. No miró a Neville mientras hablaba – Espera aquí, iré a ver si aún queda alguien más…

Neville no podía hablar. En su lugar, tragó saliva y asintió. Harry desapareció en la cabina del piloto, haciendo un ruido viscoso con sus botas al alejarse. Neville se volvió sobre la escoba y se puso a volar alrededor del perímetro de la embarcación. Tenía muchas ganas de vomitar, pero se las arregló para no hacerlo. No era ni de cerca un consuelo, el contacto personal con los zombies había logrado fortalecer su constitución en los últimos meses. Esa era una experiencia que nadie quería y de la que se podía prescindir.

Supuso que debería comprobar si alguno de su equipo había encontrado el mismo destino que los secuestradores. Y simplemente no iba a dejarle toda la faena a Harry. Así que Neville se elevó en el aire y sobre el pesquero, escaneando las aguas. Cuando se quedó satisfecho de no encontrar cuerpos de los suyos a la deriva, comenzó a contar los cuerpos que se atascaban en lo aparejos, que se arrastraban a lo largo y detrás del barco pesquero. Era curioso que sintiera remordimientos al ver las caras desencajadas y congeladas de los ahogados, pero también era un alivio al mismo tiempo, porque no reconocía ninguna de ellas.

Fue cuando contó el "cuerpo número cinco" que finalmente encontró su voz.

\- ¡HARRY! _¡HARRY!_

Pero no esperó a Harry. Neville hundió la escoba con la pierna rota y todo en el agua, que estaba tan fría que sintió como un millón de agujas de hielo penetraban en su piel.

Cuando Harry lo encontró, Neville ya había logrado desenredar al Agente Barnaby Richards de las redes.

* * *

Tenía una terrible sed. Durante un rato, estuvo sumida en un lugar neutral donde ocasionalmente detectaba alguna luz o ruido sordo. Eventualmente, sin embargo, la sed la obligó a despertar. Sentía la lengua tan seca como el cartón. Se incorporó sobre las dispares almohadas. Una de ellas era más bien un cojín; cubierto de una tela floral con ribetes rojos. Donde quiera que estuviese, claramente no estaba destinada a ser el centro de la atención médica de la flota de Amarov. Sintió náuseas y mareos, pero no de manera abrumadora. Fue casi una decepción no tener al menos unos minutos de desorientación, lo que le habría dado tiempo para poder aclimatarse a… bueno, las _cosas._

Demasiadas cosas.

Hermione era consciente del hecho de que estaba en algún barco de la flota de Amarov y, tal vez, en una especie de laboratorio científico, ya que el sitio no parecía totalmente preparado para atender pacientes. Vestía lo que supuso que era un camisón blanco que parecía hecho de restos de otras telas. Era enorme, pero estaba limpio y era de algodón. Servía. No tenía sentido evitar la inspección de la herida; el agujero de bala no iba a desaparecer por no pensar en ello y tampoco lo harían los puntos de sutura, los cuales estaba observando en ese momento después de un rato desabrochando los botones del camisón. Los puntos estaban limpios y la entrada de un ligero color rosado estaba sellada y curándose bajo un estéril y pegajoso apósito. De antibiótico y fluidos, supuso. Hablando de eso… su monstruosa sed la impulsó a revisar el carro de metal que había junto a la cama. Contenía gasas, esparadrapo y otros suministros médicos, pero no agua. Por un momento, fantaseo con agujerar la bolsa de suero y beber todo el contenido.

Había una cortina que separaba su lecho de enferma del resto de la estancia. Si había gente en el laboratorio, estaban muy silenciosos. Contempló la idea de pedir ayuda, pero decidió que se veía lo suficientemente bien como para dar un corto paseo. También estaba el hecho de que no sabía si los habitantes del barco serían amables.

Experimentalmente, Hermione movió los pies bajo la sábana y luego levantó las rodillas. Todo funcionaba bien. Todos los sistemas estaban en funcionamiento, excepto por el hecho de que una bala recientemente le había agujereado el vientre y gente que le importaba había muerto. Todavía sentía algo de dolor en el estómago, siendo fuerte y apagado al mismo tiempo. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía localizar un tipo de dolor completamente diferente; pesar, duelo. Se arremolinaba y burbujeaba como una roca fundida, en algún profundo lugar de su interior. No sería bueno acceder a ese dolor en esos momentos. Los analgésicos claramente seguían haciendo su efecto, embotando el dolor de su herida. Daba gracias por ello.

Hermione puso lentamente los pies descalzos sobre el suelo, pensando en lo extraño y esponjosos que se sentían contra el laminado después de lo que suponía eran muchos días en horizontal. Después de un par de respiraciones fortificantes, se acercó al carro de suministros y lo utilizó para apoyarse. No había armas adecuadas a la vista, ni siquiera unas tijeras.

Cogió una jeringuilla empaquetada del carro y lamentó el hecho de que entre todos los lujos de su camisón, no pareciera haber ningún bolsillo. Con un tentativo movimiento confirmó que realmente no llevaba ropa interior dentro de la cual podría haber guardado la jeringuilla. Hermione abrió el paquete con los dientes y destapó la improvisada arma. Sería su compañera mientras exploraba el entorno. A pesar de la calmada apatía inducida por la medicación que le habían dado, todavía sentía miedo. Sin embargo, la ira superaba ese miedo. Era un tipo particular de ira que incluía la impotencia. Estaba formada por resentimiento, odio y una profunda sensación de ardiente injusticia.

Agarró la jeringuilla firmemente en la mano, antes de salir por la cortina.

En efecto, estaba en un laboratorio y era unas cinco veces el tamaño del que tenían en Grimmauld Place. Había suficientes equipos de lujo para que el corazón de Padma palpitara de felicidad.

 _Padma._ ¿Dónde estaba Padma? Tenía que encontrarla.

\- Hola. – dijo Hermione, con voz débil y ronca por lo que no fue de extrañar que nadie saliera a su encuentro. No había guardias, ni científicos. Parecía extraño que la hubieran dejado sola, pero cuando pensó en ello, realmente no estaba en un lugar del que pudiera escapar, ¿verdad? Estaba en uno de los barcos de la flota gobernada, probablemente con impunidad, por Alexander Amarov.

Había dos cosas que destacaban en el moderno laboratorio blanco, pero la atención de Hermione fue capturada temporalmente por la gran nevera de acero inoxidable que tenía a su derecha más inmediata. Agarrándose por la cintura, cojeó hasta ella rogando que no se utilizara para guardar muestras ni suministros médicos perecederos.

La abrió y quiso llorar cuando vio comida para microondas, alimentos de todo tipo envueltos en plástico, fruta fresca envasada individualmente y bloques de agua embotellada. Sin ningún preámbulo, sacó una de las botellas, la abrió (gruñendo de dolor cuando notó que los músculos abdominales de alguna manera estuvieron involucrados en ese proceso) y vació la mitad del contenido en cuatro tragos de tamaño olímpico. El agua estaba fría, dulce contra su lengua y lo mejor que había probado en la vida. Cuando se sació, enroscó el tapón y presionó la fría botella contra su frente.

Posó la mirada sobre una pila de carpetas que reconoció como las que Honoria se había llevado de Grimmauld Place. Manoseadas, descoloridas, de un color amarillo mostaza que destacaban en el moderno entorno totalmente blanco. Así que _estos_ eran un equipo rival, con la intención de derrocar al Proyecto Navidad en la elaboración de una cura. Hermione quiso reír. Si simplemente hubieran preguntado, Scrimgeour hubiera compartido la información. Esto no era una maldita competición. El concepto era una _locura._ ¿A quién se le ocurriría sacar provecho de la solución a la Infección?

Amarov. Él…

Él era la clave para conseguir la cura a tiempo del límite nuclear de Navidad por parte del Senado Mágico. El Proyecto Navidad ya había perdido a muchos de sus componentes clave. Amarov era capaz de ver la cura convertirse en una realidad. Tenía un equipo. Tenía a Malfoy, Padma y Merlín sabía cuántos otros cautivos en su experimento social flotante. Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una lágrima cayó sobre un de sus pies desnudos. Quería matar a Alexander Amarov. Era un sentimiento raro para ella. Desde Voldemort no había albergado un odio tan profundo.

Lo segundo que destacaba en el laboratorio era algo más que habían robado al Proyecto Navidad, más o menos. Hermione reconoció al instante el diseño de la celda de máxima seguridad en Azkaban de Seamus Finnegan. Y sabía que sólo había una persona que estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado íntimamente con su construcción, como para crearlo.

Claramente había sido Malfoy quien había ayudado a crear la celda en la esquina oeste del laboratorio. La construcción estaba hecha a medida, a juzgar por las vigas de metal dispares que se alineaban en las esquinas del cubo y los paneles de vidrio, reforzados con acero.

Cristal de seguridad, sin duda. Porque lo que había dentro de la celda no estaba ahí por voluntad propia.

Se movió. Un irónico movimiento fluido que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, quien sólo podía caminar de manera tambaleante y lenta.

El zombie de la celda no era normal y distaba mucho de los que el Proyecto Navidad se había encontrado anteriormente. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, de espaldas a Hermione, encorvado, centrado en… algo.

Hermione puso la palma de la mano contra el cristal y se inclinó más para ver mejor.

La criatura – la niña de no más de cinco o seis años – volvió la cabeza muy lentamente. Se quedó mirando a Hermione fijamente, parpadeó y se arrastró rápidamente hasta ella. El artículo que el zombie había estado sosteniendo cayó al suelo. Era un tosco pedazo de médula ósea, cubierta generosamente con marcas de dientes. El hueso se partió en uno de los extremos y la médula rancia, con aspecto de cuajada amarilla salpicada de trocitos rojos, empezó a derramarse.

Agacharse le habría supuesto un desafío demasiado extremo, por lo que Hermione simplemente se sentó. La niña zombie la observó cuidadosamente y luego imitó sus acciones. Un minuto más tarde seguían en el suelo, observándose la una a la otra, separadas por varios centímetros de cristal.

La criatura estaba en excelentes condiciones, aparte de que se le habían caído algunos mechones de pelo color trigo y unas llagas supurantes que había desarrollado en las comisuras de la boca. Unos lechosos ojos azules la miraban con curiosidad. Había una muñeca en la celda. Era probablemente el aspecto más horrible del conjunto. Hermione se preguntó si el juguete había pertenecido a la niña antes de Infectarse, o si uno de los científicos se la había dado. De todos modos, estaba tirada en el suelo, ignorada. El hueso era una más preciada posesión.

\- Su nombre es Eloise Withinshaw. – dijo una voz masculina – Pero Malfoy la llama "Bitey". Se vuelve loca si no tiene algo que masticar…

Hermione se volteó para enfrentar la voz, completamente aturdida al descubrir que pertenecía a Blaise Zabini. Reconoció a su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts inmediatamente. Parecía bendecido genéticamente, ya que no había envejecido mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, durante esos últimos caóticos meses en Hogwarts. Ahora, estaba vestido con unos pantalones holgados, un jersey marrón de manga larga y una camisa gris a cuadros. Era Zabini en su momento más descuidado. A su lado había un hombre que Hermione reconoció como el enorme guardia que había subido al barco pesquero con el resto de los hombres de Amarov. El mismo hombre que había disparado a Mercer en el pecho para salvar la vida de Amarov. Hermione se puso instantáneamente alerta y comenzó a retroceder a lo largo del suelo, sosteniendo la jeringuilla en el aire.

Zabini se acuclilló, levantando las palmas de las manos en gesto conciliador.

\- Está bien, Granger. Anatoli es… tiene un acuerdo con Desmond, Malfoy y yo.

\- ¿Ese acuerdo se extiende a asesinar científicos inocentes?

Anatoli le frunció el ceño.

\- Tú pusiste el arma en sus manos. Él levantó la pistola. Disparó. – el guardia se encogió de hombros – Y yo disparé.

Hermione se volteó, sin querer que ninguno de los hombres viera lo mal que estaba. Anatoli tenía razón. Y Padma también había estado en lo cierto; había sido una locura llevar a Mercer a una misión de combate. En efecto, habían sido ellos quienes pusieron el arma en sus manos. Si la culpa fuera un pastel, Hermione sabía que ella, Harry, Richards y Scrimgeour merecían varias rodajas. Cuando se recompuso levemente, dirigió su siguiente pregunta a Zabini.

\- ¿Quién es Desmond?

\- Desmond es el mayordomo de Malfoy.

Esa fue la guinda de lo que hasta ahora había sido un helado totalmente surrealista.

\- Su mayordomo. – repitió Hermione.

\- Sí. Te encontrarás más tarde con él. Él sirve las comidas y ropas de Draco y a pesar de la mirada que le lanza al mismo, parece que ha perdido el interés en ambos. – murmuró Zabini. Aún tenía las palmas levantadas – Has estado entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia durante dos semanas. Dame la jeringuilla. En tu estado, probablemente te caigas y te apuñales a ti misma.

A regañadientes, Hermione le entregó su improvisada arma. Zabini la arrojó velozmente a Anatoli.

\- ¿Tú también estás retenido aquí? – ella era consciente de que "Bitey" se arrastraba por el suelo dentro de la celda, siguiendo a Hermione, casi quedando cuerpo a cuerpo. La niña zombie enseñó los dientes en un pequeño gruñido, antes de intentar morder las paredes de cristal. Los dientes hicieron un doloroso sonido chirriando contra la superficie. Zabini y Anatoli debían estar acostumbrados al espectáculo, porque apenas le dedicaron una segunda hojeada.

\- Sí. Al igual que mi hijo. – respondió Blaise – Debe de haber un millar de otros magos cautivos por aquí.

Hermione sintió que la sangre le desaparecía de la cara. Permitió que Zabini la ayudara a ponerse en pie. Con un rápido gesto a Anatoli, este trajo una silla de ruedas desde una de las esquinas de la estancia. Con las piernas temblorosas, Hermione se sentó muy agradecida en ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? No sería ninguna molestia ir a avisar a alguien…

\- Estoy bien, gracias. Sólo un poco más inestable de lo que pensé que estaría.

\- Ha sido una tontería dejar tu cama sin pedir ayuda. Anatoli te habría escuchado. Era su turno de vigilar los laboratorios. Yo estaba a punto de dejarme caer por aquí en busca de una ayuda farmacéutica muggle para mi insomnio.

Hermione se apartó el pelo de los ojos. Todavía estaba procesando lo que le había dicho Zabini.

\- ¿Realmente estás diciendo que Alexander Amarov es el responsable del secuestro de muchos magos y de mantenerlos aquí en contra de su voluntad?

Zabini esbozó una sonrisa muy fría.

\- Tiene ayuda, pero en definitiva, sí, es el responsable.

\- En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué es lo que quiere de tantos de nosotros?

\- Para el entretenimiento, para mano de obra, para la experimentación. – y dicho esto, señaló a "Bitey" – Eloise cayó enferma con una infección muggle normal. Se consideró demasiado enferma para salvarla, por lo que Amarov la Infectó deliberadamente con el fin de tener algo en esta celda que estudiar.

Hermione se quedó mirando al zombie, quien antaño había sido una pequeña bruja, la niña de alguien.

 _\- Dios mío._

Zabini resopló.

\- Eso es lo que Amarov aspira a ser, sin duda. Aquí, él tiene la última palabra sobre quién vive y quién muere.

\- ¿Dónde está Padma? ¿Y Felix Wallen, nuestro colega?

\- Afortunadamente para Patil, los médicos son como el oro por aquí. Amarov la tiene haciendo rondas, tratando a los muggles de la flota. Vuestro amigo licántropo se recuperó hace una semana. Está en aislamiento, en la bodega.

\- ¿Qué pasará con él?

Zabini dudó por un momento. Le lanzó una mirada a Anatoli, quien se encogió de hombros. Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba.

\- Hay unos juegos. – explicó Zabini, perdiendo parte de la indiferencia anterior en su voz – Se celebran cada semana o así, enfrentando a los ciudadanos del mundo mágico contra los zombies. Imagino que añadir un hombre lobo a la mezcla sería bastante impactante.

Hermione parpadeó.

\- Eso son crímenes de guerra. – susurró - ¿Seguro que alguien le ha dicho esto a Amarov?

Zabini suspiró.

\- Entonces, gracias a Dios que estás aquí, Granger. Seguro que serás capaz de explicarle el error de sus acciones. Admitámoslo, Amarov ha sido muy complaciente últimamente. La única razón por la que ha sido recientemente secuestrado es porque es laxo en seguridad.

Parecía tanto Malfoy en su forma de hablar. _Slytherins_ , pensó Hermione. Todos ellos estaban cortados por la misma tijera.

\- ¿Eres científico o algo así? – le preguntó Hermione. No pretendía sonar tan incrédula.

\- Dios, no. Amarov me tolera porque ayudo a la flota en la adquisición de suministros. Y sólo tengo esta posición gracias a los veloces reflejos y aún más rápidos pensamientos de Draco. Hablando de eso, ¿te gustaría verlo?

\- ¿A Malfoy?

Zabini parpadeó.

\- Sí, a _Malfoy._ ¿A menos que quieras que Anatoli te conduzca directamente a los aposentos de Amarov, para que le digas personalmente a nuestro degenerado Mesías que estás mejor?

\- Que te den, Zabini. – murmuró Hermione. Era increíble. Parecía que habían vuelto a los diecisiete años otra vez.

Su sonrisa se descongeló un poco.

\- Venga, vamos a despertar al dragón.

* * *

Todo era lujoso y estaban en el buque en el que Amarov vivía. En realidad, tal vez lujoso no era la descripción adecuada. Anatoli empujaba a Hermione en la silla de ruedas sobre la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo, dejando marcas temporales mientras rodaba sobre ella.

 _Opulento_ sería una palabra mejor. Casi _hortera_. Cualquier cosa que pudiera ser dorada, era cubierta de dorado. Si parecía que un trocito de tela pudiera llevar una borla, ahí estaba. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando más allá de la expresión hosca de Anatoli hasta el techo porque a lo mejor, ah sí, ahí estaban; un techo pintado con mujeres Rubenescas medio desnudas espantando con las manos de manera resignada enjambres de querubines.

Zabini debió captar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- Este es el barco del abandonado buen gusto.

\- Por no hablar de la cordura, la moral y la ética… - se sintió obligada a añadir.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Esas cosas, se pueden tomar o dejar.

Entraron en un ascensor y Zabini presionó el botón número "2". Al parecer, los laboratorios estaban situados en las profundidades del barco. Ascendieron rápidamente. Hermione sintió que sus entrañas se tambaleaban desagradablemente justo antes de que el ascensor se detuviera. Los analgésicos eran una bendición.

La habitación de Malfoy no estaba muy alejada del ascensor. Bajaron por un oscuro corredor, giraron una esquina y se encontraron frente a una enorme puerta doble de madera tallada. Hermione mentalmente sustituyó la palabra "habitación" por "aposentos". Repentinamente, la idea de Desmond el mayordomo no parecía tan ridícula.

Zabini se inclinó para hablar con ella.

\- Al igual que todos en la flota con un verdadero trabajo que hacer, él está muy sobrecargado. Pero porque es Draco, está _especialmente_ ocupado. Respiramos aliviados cuando se las arregla para dormir un poco, así que vamos a mantenernos en un monótono ruido, ¿vale? – el comportamiento de Blaise Zabini era casi igual que el de Malfoy.

\- Intentaré contenerme. – fue la inexpresiva respuesta de Hermione. Que al menos la hizo merecedora de una ligera inclinación en la comisura de la boca de Zabini. Abrió las puertas y le dedicó las buenas noches a Anatoli.

\- Vuelve justo antes de las seis. – dijo Zabini – Eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para llevarla de vuelta al laboratorio.

El guardia le dedicó una última mirada fulminante a Hermione y se alejó pesadamente por la oscuridad del pasillo.

\- No le gusto.

\- No eres tú, es lo que _hacemos_. Pareces ser la última y más reciente distracción de Amarov. En estos momentos, estamos jugando con el juguete preferido de Amarov, sin preguntarle.

La habitación de Malfoy estaba casi en su totalidad a oscuras; la única luz provenía de una sola lámpara que había en una mesita junto a la cama. Se sorprendió al observar que Zabini y su hijo compartían habitación con Malfoy, aunque allí probablemente podía dormir todo un equipo entero de Quidditch, si fuera necesario.

Una pequeña persona ocupaba el largo sofá, escondida bajo una montaña de mantas. Todo lo que Hermione divisaba era la parte superior de una oscura cabeza. Su actitud hacia Zabini se suavizó inmediatamente. Al lado del sofá había un colchón de espuma en el suelo, con varias almohadas y una gran colcha. Era improvisada, pero parecía bastante cómoda.

\- Hogar dulce hogar. – dijo Zabini. Estaba a medio camino para ir a ver a su hijo dormido, cuando Malfoy habló.

\- ¿Qué cojones está haciendo ella fuera de la cama?

Era sorprendente como el simple hecho de escuchar su voz podía sobresaltarla de alguna manera. Era extraño para ella e, irónicamente, tan familiar, una voz que había escuchado todos los días durante siete años; refinada, precisa y siempre un poco condescendiente.

\- Ella dejó la cama por voluntad propia. – respondió Zabini – Anatoli y yo la encontramos teniendo un cara a cara con la pequeña Eloise.

Hermione de buena gana hubiera preferido que empezaran a referirse a ella por su nombre. Estaba _ahí_ mismo, después de todo.

Malfoy frotó la mano sobre sus ojos adormilados.

\- Te he dicho que no la llames así.

\- También me has dicho que no la llame "ella".

\- No _lo_ llames Eloise. Lo que mantenemos en el laboratorio _no_ es humano.

\- _Tú_ tampoco lo eres después de cuatro días de turnos dobles. – dijo Zabini, con frialdad.

\- Solía hacer lo mismo en Grimmauld Place. – murmuró Hermione.

Ambos la miraron, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla todavía allí.

\- De cualquier manera, he pensado que os gustaría poneros al día, dados… los recientes acontecimientos. – Blaise suavemente recogió a su hijo dormido, con mantas y todo. Lo hizo de un solo movimiento, con cuidado de no sacudir al niño. Permaneció dormido, ahora con la mejilla apoyada contra el hombro de su padre.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Henry Miles Greengrass Zabini. – contestó Malfoy y debía ser una broma privada entre los dos hombres, porque Zabini logró esbozar una autentica sonrisa divertida.

\- Gracias, Zabini.

\- De nada. – contestó él – Pero estate preparada para recibir a Anatoli a las seis. Tiene que llevarte de vuelta a los laboratorios antes de que empiece el siguiente turno de gruñones.

Malfoy le echó un vistazo al reloj digital en la cabecera de la cama.

\- Tres horas. Tiempo de sobra.

En ese momento, Zabini pareció un poco atribulado. Miró fijamente a Hermione y después de nuevo a Malfoy, su mano seguía apoyada de manera protectora sobre la espalda de su hijo.

\- Malfoy, me veo en la obligación de decirte que ella no está en estado de hacer nada más que charlar y dormir.

Hermione se preguntó si debía sentirse aliviada de tener la cantidad de sangre suficiente para lograr ruborizarse furiosamente.

\- Afortunadamente para la señorita Granger, estoy en un estado similar al suyo. – dijo Malfoy – Pero gracias por recordarme mis tendencias poco caballerosas.

\- ¿Dónde vas a llevarlo? – le preguntó Hermione a Zabini, inclinando la cabeza hacia su hijo.

\- Hay un sofá y una cama plegable en la oficina de Belikov. Los guardias lo utilizan de vez en cuando. Nos quedaremos allí durante la noche. Os veo a los dos por la mañana. Bueno, _más tarde_.

Zabini y el pequeño Henry se marcharon, cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos con suave sonido contra la alfombra.

Hermione se quedó sentada en la silla de ruedas, junto a la cama, sin saber cómo proceder ni qué decir. Por un momento, Malfoy pareció estar prácticamente en la misma situación. Pero finalmente resolvió el dilema levantando la colcha y dejándola abierta para ella. No eran necesarios los preámbulos.

Era una cama ancha. Se arrastró hacia él; descalza, en camisón, el pelo como la loca de los gatos y con olor a tres antisépticos diferentes. Malfoy aparentemente había caído en la cama sin desvestirse, ya que todavía llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una lisa camisa blanca. Él era un horno. Hermione se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta que estaba congelada antes. El placer de ese calor, incluso aunque sólo fuera una ilusión de protección y seguridad, era intensamente embriagador. Se estremeció, encajando con él, como si sus formas y ángulos variados estuvieran diseñados sólo para eso. Era una cuestión insignificante. La hebilla de su cinturón se clavaba en la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione. Ella se movió una vez y luego otra. Al tercer movimiento, él gruñó, palmeó su cadera y se sentó. Malfoy soltó la hebilla con una mano, tiró del cinturón y lo arrojó al suelo. Cayó en la alfombra con un sordo _"clink"_.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se quedó relajado después de eso. Ni el cuerpo, ni la mente. Hermione sintió el tenso peso del brazo de Malfoy alrededor de su cuerpo, aunque debería haber sido más pesado de lo que era y lo escuchaba en la forma en que su respiración era superficial y medida. Era tranquilizador saber que la tensión era mutua.

\- Encontraré una manera de salir de esta. – anunció ella.

Hubo un silencio. Y, luego:

\- Continua.

\- Amarov tiene algún tipo de interés en mí. Mórbido, lo más probable, pero no me dejaron por muerta y parece decidido a que me recupere.

\- ¿Con qué fin, cabe preguntarse? – preguntó Malfoy, aunque la pregunta parecía en su mayoría totalmente retórica.

\- Creo que es seguro decir que con fines nefastos. – no tenía sentido andarse por las ramas.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a conseguir llegar hasta él, _Kiska_?

Ese mote cariñoso, que no escuchaba desde los tiempos relativamente más felices junto a él con el equipo de Grimmauld Place, le produjo un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Recordó el consejo que Richards le había dado hacia muchas semanas, sobre aprovecharse del interés de Malfoy por ella. Sobre _utilizarlo_. Ella se había resistido a la sugerencia, pero ahora contemplaba que podía utilizar la misma estrategia contra Amarov. ¿Funcionaria? Si pudiera cambiar en lo más mínimo el rumbo de los acontecimientos…

\- Si juego bien mis cartas, él me podría permitir el acceso a personas y lugares en esta flota que otros no podrían llegar tan fácilmente. Blaise me ha dicho que hay cerca de un millar de magos aquí. Eso es un pequeño ejército. Tenemos opciones, pero siempre han sido demasiado arriesgadas. Todo lo que podamos hacer por aumentar esas opciones debe intentarse.

El brazo de Malfoy comenzó a pesar más y su mano a hacer círculos en la parte baja de su espalda.

\- ¿Y si decide mantenerte en una jaula para su personal y privada diversión?

Hermione ya había considerado eso, por supuesto. No se ponía en peligro a la ligera. La recompensa tenía que ser mayor que los riesgos. De lo contrario, estaría siendo como Harry.

\- En la mente de Amarov, la flota _es_ la jaula. Es complaciente. Se cree que es intocable, pero el mero hecho de haber sido secuestrado demuestra que es tan vulnerable como él permite serlo. Blaise también ha mencionado que fue secuestrado por los mercenarios simplemente porque se descuidó.

\- Nunca confiará en ti.

\- No tiene que hacerlo. Sólo tiene que creer que no soy ninguna amenaza.

\- Eres muchas cosas, Granger. Ser mansa y obediente, no está entre ellas.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él. Dado que la luz de la lámpara estaba justo detrás de ellos, Hermione sólo podía discernir el contornó de su cara.

\- Tú sabes muy bien cómo va esto; nos convertimos en lo que necesitamos ser.

\- Y nunca en lo que queremos ser.

\- Son tiempos desesperados. – susurró Hermione. Era totalmente inapropiado sentirse como se sentía ahora. No cuando tantas personas dependían de ellos para la cura. No cuando sus amigos estaban muertos y Padma y Wallen cautivos, Merlín sabía dónde. Estaban en mitad de un terrible peligro y aun así…

Tenían que ser las drogas; permitiendo que ciertos instintos más bajos salieran a la superficie cuando ella normalmente les asignaba una prioridad mucho, mucho más baja. Compartimentar sus emociones era difícil en ese momento. Observaba las sombreadas curvas oscurecidas de su boca. Quería probar a ese agotado y complicado hombre. Algo más que el simple calor de su sonrojo se extendió por su cuerpo, agrupándose en su vientre y aún más abajo.

\- Dada tu asociación con Potter, yo diría que la mitad de tu vida cae bajo la denominación de "tiempos desesperados".

Ella sintió la voz de Malfoy retumbando en su interior. Tenía las manos sobre su abdomen, podía sentir el calor de sus dedos incluso a través del camisón.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Comprobando el apósito. – sus labios se movían contra la sien de Hermione. Su barba raspaba – Tienes que cambiártelo hoy. Me alegra que estés despierta y caminando, a pesar de que ha sido estúpido por tu parte venir a verme. El reposo, debería haber sido tu primera prioridad, especialmente si estás esperando ejecutar ese plan tuyo.

\- Blaise ha mencionado que he estado ausente casi dos semanas. Ya es suficiente reposo.

\- Recuperación, entonces.

\- No crees mucho en mi plan, ¿verdad?

Desabrochó dos botones del camisón de Hermione, a la altura del estómago, y metiendo los dedos en el interior de la tela, recorrió el largo del borde del apósito. Ella cerró los ojos.

\- Al contrario, cuanto más tiempo pases con Amarov, es probable que sepamos más sobre ese dispositivo que usa para mantener como rehén a toda la flota. Pero más concretamente, será tu mejor oportunidad de mantenerte a salvo. Todo el tiempo pasado fuera de los principales lugares de retención, es tiempo bien invertido. Sin embargo, hay un problema.

Esas ya no eran las manos de un médico. Ciertamente, _no_ de su médico. Ahora los dedos de Malfoy acariciaban la suave piel de su vientre, su áspero y acolchado pulgar se posó sobre el borde de su ombligo. Demasiado para el Juramento Hipocrático.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – bien. Al menos su voz funcionaba.

\- Saber lo que es posible que tengas que hacer. Pon esa brillante mente tuya a imaginar lo que posiblemente quiera Amarov de ti. Y entender que para que lleves a cabo ese plan, _yo tendría que permitirlo_.

Ah. Habían llegado, inevitablemente, al gran meollo de la cuestión. O al problemático capitulo en el metafórico libro de la vida de Hermione, titulado, Sentimientos y Otras Ñoñerías Insignificantes.

\- Amarov dijo que no había muchas brujas retenidas en la flota.

\- Las suficientes. – aclaró Malfoy.

Eso la confundió.

\- Entonces, ¿no estoy segura del por qué tiene interés en otra bruja ordinaria?

\- Ordinaria. – resopló él. No era una pregunta, ni un simple comentario tampoco – Granger, algunas luces arden más brillantes que otras, y es una clase de felicidad única estar alrededor de una de ellas. Lo mejor es alimentar esa luz y la recompensa es seguir disfrutando de su brillo. Algunos, como Amarov, son como cazadores muggles que van de safari para cazar la mayor y más desafiante presa. Son coleccionistas de experiencias y trofeos. Para ellos, se trata de dominio.

\- Malfoy, – dijo ella, incapaz de esconder la sonrisa en su voz - ¿soy el safari en esta analogía? ¿O tal vez una bombilla fluorescente?

Él envolvió los dedos con fuerza en su cadera. Supuso que eso era lo que pasaba cuando estaba disgustado.

\- ¿Tienes un plan mejor? – le preguntó Hermione.

\- Por supuesto, pero no puedo decírtelo.

\- ¿Incluso aunque eso signifique aumentar las posibilidades de éxito asegurando que más personas de confianza puedan ayudarte?

\- La confianza se da con demasiada libertad.

\- En tu mundo, tal vez. – murmuró ella.

\- Vivimos en el mismo mundo ahora, _Kiska_.

\- ¿Te pone en peligro este plan tuyo?

\- Todos estamos en peligro mientras Amarov siga comandando esta flota.

Hermione se tensó contra él. Malfoy maldijo. Era extraño escuchar palabras muggles malsonantes de su parte, pero ella supuso que había aprendido algunas cosas en sus viajes.

\- Así que _ese_ es el plan. – dijo Hermione, sobriamente. Era inútil pretender que no lo sabía ahora.

Él estaba enfadado.

\- Maldita sea. ¿He mencionado que estoy gravemente privado del sueño? He tenido que añadir el cuidado de una persona enferma a mis muchas otras tareas en el laboratorio. No tienes que hablar de esto con nadie, ¿lo entiendes? No importa cuánto pienses que confías en ellos.

Si bien Hermione no estaba al tanto de todos los detalles del plan, el panorama general tenía completo sentido. La flota _no_ era el enemigo. De hecho, era probablemente el activo más valioso del mundo en esos momentos. Eliminar a un hombre. Preservar la flota. Y entonces el activo pertenecería al pueblo.

\- Eres muy inteligente, Draco Malfoy.

\- Lo sé. Pero eso no hace que me escuches la mayoría de veces.

\- Gracias por salvarme la vida, otra vez.

\- Belikov hizo la mayor parte del trabajo.

\- Cuando vea a Belikov, también se lo agradeceré a él. – dijo Hermione – Y siento lo que pasó cuando Honoria se te llevó.

\- Ya he oído tus disculpas, Granger. – dijo él – No había mucho que hacer al respecto, dadas las circunstancias.

\- Sí, pero no te busqué.

\- Eso es porque no te di ninguna razón para que quisieras buscarme.

Ella se lo quedó mirando.

\- Eras lo que necesitabas ser; el villano. Y nos has aislado de Honoria, todo este tiempo. Pero ahora no. Ahora necesitas ser algo completamente distinto. – Hermione puso la mano en su mejilla.

La mano de Malfoy se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca, agarrándola con excesiva fuerza.

\- Puede que no sea el maníaco homicida en esta historia, pero no te equivoques, no soy Harry Potter. Así que te sugiero que te desengañes de cualquier estúpida idea sobre mi redención. – dijo – Si tuviera los medios para hacerlo, te sacaría de aquí quisieras venir o no. Dejaría a tus amigos. Dejaría a Zabini y a su pequeño hijo. Abandonaría la posibilidad de crear una cura. Y lo haría sin echar siquiera una mirada atrás; sin pensármelo dos veces. Vería impasiblemente toda esta flota hundida en el fondo del mar, con mujeres muggles y niños inocentes y todos los ciudadanos mágicos aun a bordo. Y lo haría si significara que podríamos alejarnos; incondicionalmente. Esas son mis prioridades. No soy Amarov, pero eso no me convierte en uno de los _tuyos_. Y _nunca_ lo seré.

El silencio siguió a ese estallido menor. Hermione se apartó de su cuerpo y él se lo permitió. Se quedaron tendidos en la cama uno junto al otro, mirando el techo (afortunadamente, libre de querubines), sin tocarse. Hermione escuchó como suspiraba y pensó que pudo haber escuchado arrepentimiento en ese pequeño ruido. Si había aprendido algo en ese encuentro, era que ambos eran completamente horribles hablando de sus sentimientos, incluso cuando sus vidas corrían peligro.

\- Deberías guardar tu tiempo y energía para alguien más adecuado para ti. – dijo él finalmente. Era lo más cerca que iba a llegar a, realmente, reconocer esa extraña relación.

Hermione hizo balance de la situación. Recuperándose de una reciente herida casi mortal por arma de fuego, acostada en la cama con Draco Malfoy en un barco controlado por un Calígula moderno, mientras que el resto del mundo luchaba por sobrevivir a un apocalipsis zombie.

\- Cuando todo esto acabe, ¿tal vez podría intentarlo con las citas online? – dijo ella, insulsamente.

\- Tal vez. – respondió él.

Pasaron más minutos en un incómodo silencio y sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse. Hermione sintió como él la cubría totalmente con la colcha.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – su tono de voz sugería que el "Doctor Malfoy" estaba de vuelta.

\- No.

\- Intenta dormir un poco. Te despertaré cuando llegue la hora de irte.

Había demasiado que hacer, demasiado que discutir y pensar. Hermione parpadeó velozmente, intentando evitar el adormecimiento.

Malfoy debía ser vidente.

\- Habrá tiempo para eso más tarde. Ahora duerme.

* * *

\- Granger, despierta.

La mano de Malfoy estaba apoyada en su hombro. Todas las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que se tomó un momento para parpadear y entrecerrar los ojos al apartarse el pelo de la cara antes de poder sentarse y ver algo. _Realmente_ necesitaba cepillarse los dientes. Él se había duchado y cambiado el atuendo por uno más oscuro. Llevaba el pelo húmedo peinado hacia atrás y la barba que había sentido contra su piel hacia unas horas había desaparecido. Hermione sospechaba que había abandonado la cama tan pronto como se había dormido. Oh Dios, Zabini se iba a enfadar con ella por robarle horas de sueño al dragón.

\- Anatoli te está esperando para llevarte de vuelta al laboratorio.

Hermione estaba terriblemente sedienta. Y ahora la herida le dolía. Le _palpitaba_. Compuso una mueca mientras bajaba los pies de la cama. Malfoy apareció junto a ella con un vaso de agua y dos comprimidos de color blanco. No se molestó ni en preguntarle qué eran. Murmurando un agradecimiento, cogió las pastillas. Vació el vaso de agua antes de devolvérselo, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Hermione fulminó la silla de ruedas en la esquina de la habitación.

\- Ya puedo caminar. – dijo, con voz ronca.

\- No, no puedes. – acercó la silla hasta ella y Hermione se encontró que estaba demasiado dolorida y cansada para discutir con él. La dejó en la silla y fue a abrir la puerta. Anatoli, quien parecía aún más grande que la última vez que lo había visto, entró en la habitación. No fue sorprendente que él le frunciera el ceño.

\- Hola. – dijo ella, ya que como su madre declaraba, los modales no cuestan nada.

\- Si Amarov se entera de esto, todos seremos hombres muertos. – se quejó Anatoli a Malfoy – Y ella señorita muerta.

Malfoy habló con el guardia en ruso. Anatoli le respondió del mismo modo. Continuaron en una especie de discusión durante unos minutos más, antes de que un malhumorado Anatoli levantara las manos del tamaño de unas palas de ping pong y se llevara a Hermione hacia la puerta. Sólo le dio tiempo de dedicarle una leve mirada de despedida a Malfoy, quien tenía un ligero ceño en sus facciones.

Hermione esperó hasta llegar al ascensor para preguntarle a Anatoli.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- El mago ha hecho una pregunta estúpida.

Cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a elaborar más la respuesta, Hermione encaró las cejas en su dirección.

Anatoli suspiró.

\- Me ha preguntado si estarás a salvo con Alexander.

\- ¿Y?

La expresión de Anatoli respondió por él al mirarla con una perfecta mezcla de resignación e incredulidad.


	24. Windows of Opportunity

**¡Hola pequeñuelas!**

 **Veréis, ¿sabéis ese momento en que sientes que ya ni el oxigeno pasa a través de tus pulmones? Pues así me siento yo en estos momentos, saturadísima, entre organizar las cenas y fiestas navideñas, estudiar para los exámenes de enero, ir en busca de los regalos perfectos para amigos y familiares... eeeh, ¡necesito una hamaca en las Fiyi YA!**

 **Así que he estado buscando un hueco para actualizar y responderos a los review, pero no lo encuentro, por lo que he decidido que si quiero actualizar más veces en estos dos meses caóticos pue no voy a poder responder reviews porque si no será imposible T-T Por lo tanto, hasta el 20 de enero o así acualizaré, pero sin responderos, me sienta fatal, pero no hay otra manera :( ¡Mil gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, me llega!**

 **¡En fin, sin más dilación... a leer!**

 **PD: próxima actualización... ¡Jueves!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 - Windows of Opportunity (Ventanas de Oportunidad)**

 **12, Grimmauld Place, Londres**

Al principio, sólo había uno; el solitario, tambaleante y casi cómico zombie de la sudadera roja con capucha y pantalones cortos. Se había convertido en una imagen familiar, un elemento de conversación. Una pequeña rareza segura en un mundo que se había vuelto demasiado extraño; irreconocible.

Pero, entonces, desde hacia una semana, ese uno había pasado a ser _tres_. Y luego pasaron a ser una docena. Cada día, uno de los miembros del Proyecto Navidad vigilaba desde la ventana del ático, anotando las idas (no había venidas, cuando llegaba un nuevo zombie, se quedaba) y los comportamientos asociados. Ese día, era el turno de Harry. Hasta ahora, no había mucho que informar aparte de la gran cantidad de fijas y espeluznantes miradas. Parecían conocer la ubicación de la ventana del ático y en ese momento, veintiún pares de ojos de muertos vivientes estaban observando ese punto exacto.

\- Lo peor es su quietud. – dijo Harry, mientras él y Scrimgeour observaban la horda que actualmente estaba parada frente al cuartel de Grimmauld Place. Hacía tiempo que las farolas de la ciudad habían dejado de funcionar, pero esa noche había suficiente luz de la luna para poder ver al grupo, en toda su escalofriante gloria – Yo diría que es el momento de darles una fiesta de bienvenida. Ya sea matándolos o deshaciéndonos de ellos.

El Ministro estaba en desacuerdo.

\- Prefiero no darles ninguna ventana de oportunidad. Cada vez que salimos de casa, creamos una grieta en la puerta y el velo creado por nuestras barreras protectoras provoca un brillo que ondula en toda la casa. Ahora, como ya sabes eso no está destinado a que los muggles lo vean. Por lo tanto, ¿tenemos claro que estos deben ser zombies _magos_?

Harry asintió.

\- Hermione y Malfoy se encontraron con algunas evidencias bastante convincentes de eso en Hogwarts y si hubiera una ubicación privilegiada para encontrarlos, esas habrían sido los terrenos del colegio y Hogsmeade.

\- Si reconocen esta casa como una vivienda mágica, entonces es posible que sepan que podrían llegar a entrar si una de las puertas se deja abierta el tiempo suficiente. Las barreras no serán capaces de distinguir si uno de _nosotros_ sale o uno de _ellos_ entra.

\- O si muchos de ellos forzaran la entrada al mismo tiempo… - añadió Harry.

\- Sí.

\- Pero, ¿cómo pueden _saberlo_? – preguntó Harry – ¡Eso requiere que se den cuenta de que tanto ellos como nosotros somos magos y que estén organizándose hasta el punto de intentar asaltar el lugar!

\- Esas son preguntas que sólo el Doctor Mercer podría haber respondido. – dijo Scrimgeour.

\- Nunca deberíamos haberlo llevado… - dijo Harry, en voz baja. Esa no era la primera vez que planteaba esa cuestión y no era el único en pensar de esa manera.

\- Hacemos lo que debemos, Potter, Mercer conocía los riesgos y creo que la doctora Patil se encargó de deletreárselos con finos detalles. Fuera lo que fuera que se encontrara el equipo de rescate en ese barco, fue tan inesperado como desastroso.

La ausencia de la formidable capacidad intelectual combinada de Mercer, Padma, Wallen y Hermione era como un puñetazo en el estómago colectivo para el Proyecto Navidad. No sólo estaban exhaustos, sino _paralizados_ de manera efectiva. Y cuanto más pensaba en ello Harry, más se daba cuenta de que esa había sido la misión de Honoria todo el tiempo. El objetivo fue el sabotaje, el premio la cura.

La doctora Kate McAlister era todo lo que quedaba del banco original de expertos y trabajaba durante todo el día, sobreviviendo a base de tibios Red Bulls y barras de Mars. Ginny ayudaba a la única enfermera que quedaba, Aisha Malik, mientras se preocupaba por el inconsciente agente Richards y del arreglo de la pierna rota de Neville.

\- ¿Hay algún cambio en el estado de Richards?

El Ministro sacudió la cabeza.

\- La señorita Malik nos lo hará saber tan pronto como los haya. Está estable por ahora y eso es ser muy afortunado. Si Longbottom no hubiera encontrado a Barnaby cuando lo hizo, habría perecido con toda seguridad en el agua.

\- Hemos perdido a Mercer, – comenzó Harry – pero los demás están vivos, señor. Lo sé. ¡Lo _siento_! ¿Todavía no hay noticias del Senado?

Harry estaba desesperado por enviar un equipo de búsqueda para encontrar a Hermione, Padma y Wallen. Scrimgeour había sido firme al decir que no volvería a enviar a otro miembro del equipo hacia lo desconocido. Puso una mano en el hombro de Harry.

\- El Senado no responde, Potter. – dijo, en voz baja – No hay nadie en el otro extremo que responda a la Red Flu. Es posible que hayan tenido que abandonar sus puestos.

\- Merlín, ¿somos el único equipo gubernamental que queda?

\- Eso parece. El plazo del Proyecto Navidad y las comunidades de refugiados en todo el Reino Unido son todo lo que se interponía en el camino de un ataque sin restricciones por parte de los Estados Unidos. Y si McAlister no llega con algo viable pronto, yo diría que la destrucción será inminente y garantizada. Quizás tengamos que empezar a preparar a los supervivientes para la evacuación.

 _\- ¿A dónde?_ – demandó Harry.

Scrimgeour no tenía una respuesta para darle.

* * *

\- Hmm. – murmuró Draco. Estaba mirando a través de un microscopio. A su lado se encontraba un ansioso, profesor Belikov.

\- ¿Y bien?

El joven se enderezó, metiendo un mechón errante de pelo detrás de la oreja. Su pelo era lo suficientemente largo para atarlo (cosa que hacía), pero algunos mechones se las arreglaban para escapar y ponerse en medio.

\- ¿Creo que el termino técnico es _Eureka_?

Belikov estaba radiante mientras palmeaba con entusiasmo la espalda de Draco.

\- ¡Entonces, en efecto, hemos mejorado el ReGen! ¡Debemos decirle a Amarov que la incorporación del extracto del Kunlun Peach funciona como se esperaba!

\- Yo me guardaría este avance para nosotros, si fuera tú. – le aconsejó Draco.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mantenlo en la base de "saber lo necesario".

Belikov no lo escuchaba.

\- ¡Incluso podríamos decirle que el D.R.A.C.O está completo y listo para ensayos en humanos!

Draco le disparó una incrédula mirada.

\- ¿Quieres decir _mentir_ sobre las grietas de la cura? ¿Por qué demonios querrías hacer eso?

\- ¡Piensa en ello, Malfoy! Podría permitir la inoculación de los magos cautivos. Si cree que están a salvo de convertirse, podría dejarlos de nuevo en tierra firme. ¡Consumen demasiados de sus recursos, no habría ninguna razón para mantenerlos aquí si no tiene por qué!

\- Sí, pero _no_ estarían a salvo porque el suero no está listo todavía. Sería una farsa.

\- Alexander no lo sabe. Somos sus expertos. Si me apoyases y verificaras los resultados, ¿cómo sabría que le estamos mintiendo? ¡Tienen mejores posibilidades fuera de la flota que dentro de ella!

\- _Sabrá_ que le mientes porque en eso es en lo que es bueno. No puedes mentirle, Vadim. – le advirtió Draco – Es una idea ridícula que hará que te maten. No lo intentes, ¿entendido?

Belikov estaba a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de Anatoli al laboratorio, seguido de cerca por Blaise.

\- ¡Prepárate, Malfoy! Nos vamos de excursión. – anunció Zabini. Era lo más animado que Draco le había visto, en días.

Draco se quitó los guantes.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- ¿Ya sabes que hemos discutido pasar a escondidas medicamentos esenciales a los cautivos? ¡Bueno, por Merlín, está noche tenemos la oportunidad!

Anatoli asintió.

\- Llevar la medicina y volver rápido, mago. ¡Hay un pequeño agujero de oportunidad!

\- Ah, eh… ¿qué, ahora? – preguntó Belikov, parpadeando detrás de las gafas con montura dorada.

\- Creo que ha querido decir "ventana de oportunidad". – aclaró Blaise – Un "agujero de oportunidad" es lo que hay después de que Pansy Parkinson haya consumido casi todo el contenido del mini bar de la habitación de Goyle.

Draco ya estaba saqueando los armarios de suministros, lanzando medicamentos y demás artículos en una bolsa abierta. Se volvió hacia su viejo amigo del colegio y encaró una ceja.

\- Oh, no juegues al sonrojado colegial conmigo, Malfoy. Mis nervios pueden dispararse, pero mi memoria es prístina, gracias. Creo que intentaba ponerte celoso en esos momentos, ¿no crees?

\- Un caballero no besa y luego cuenta. – fue el reproche poco entusiasta de Draco. Cuando la primera bolsa estuvo llena de medicinas, empezó a llenar otra.

\- De lo que recuerdo de Pansy, los besos no eran lo más destacado… - murmuró Blaise.

Draco le lanzó una bolsa vacía a su viejo amigo.

\- Échame una mano, ¿quieres? ¿Qué más podrían necesitar? – la pregunta iba a dirigida a Belikov.

\- De todo. – respondió Belikov – Antibióticos, antisépticos, gasas estériles, vendas, insulina, Ventolin, analgésicos…

\- Comida. – añadió Anatoli.

Eso logró mitigar contrariamente el buen ánimo de los hombres.

\- Ya lo has oído. – dijo Draco – Mete todo lo que no vayan a echar de menos.

Los cuatro terminaron con dos bolsas grandes llenas de medicamentos y cuatro cajas de alimentos, ropa y mantas. Blaise hizo un rápido viaje hasta la habitación que compartía con Draco, volviendo con un pequeño Tupperwere con piezas de Lego de _Star Wras_ que Anatoli le había conseguido a Henry.

\- ¿Henry no echará en falta esto? – le preguntó Draco, coloquialmente.

\- Henry se las arreglará. – fue la corta respuesta de Blaise.

\- ¿Exactamente cómo se nos proporcionará esta "ventana de oportunidad"? – le susurró Belikov a Blaise, mientras se abrían paso por el oscuro pasillo, hasta el ascensor. Tendrían que capturar al equipo de enlace del _Morning Star_ , donde Amarov tenía almacenados a los zombies a los magos cautivos.

\- Hay luna llena está noche. – fue la críptica respuesta de Blaise.

Salieron del barco atravesando una puerta lateral, una salida de emergencia a través de la cual Anatoli ya había desplegado una trenzada escalera de nylon.

\- Cuidado. – dijo Draco, mientras Blaise y luego Belikov bajaban primero a un deslucido bote. Draco y Anatoli les pasaron las bolsas y cajas.

\- ¡Buenas noches, caballeros! – les saludó el capitán del bote, Desmond el mayordomo - ¡Cuidad donde pisáis! Tendremos que viajar bajo el amparo de la oscuridad, esta noche. Hay una gran luna, así que agachaos, intentad no hacer ningún ruido y es posible que salgamos de esta sin terminar en el Pozo.

\- Gran hombre, Desmond. – dijo Draco palmeando en la espalda a su mayordomo de cabellos plateados - ¿Te has presentado voluntario para esto?

\- En efecto. – respondió Desmond – Es bueno ser de utilidad, muchacho, viendo que no parece haber mucho de lo que ocuparme, con respecto a ti. – agregó con sequedad.

\- Mi madre no estaría de acuerdo contigo en eso. – dijo Draco, con la sombra de una sonrisa.

Se dirigieron hacia adelante, en una línea recta hasta el barco de los juegos; El _Morning Star._ El agua estaba tranquila esa noche, aunque había demasiada luz de la luna reflejada en la superficie, como para que ellos se tranquilizaran. Se quedaron en silencio mientras Desmond y Anatoli remaban, evitando ser vistos por los barcos más pequeños.

\- ¿Crees que ella lo hizo? – preguntó Draco, un rato después.

Blaise había estado arrastrando los dedos sobre la negra y fría superficie del agua.

\- ¿Te refieres a Pansy?

\- Sí.

\- No lo sé, pero espero que sí.

* * *

Conseguir entrar y moverse por el _Morning Star_ fue cuestión de eludir las patrullas en el momento adecuado. Eso fue posible debido a que había una reducida tripulación en servicio. Cada uno de ellos llevaba un recipiente de suministros, lo que hacía difícil moverse sigilosamente. Afortunadamente, no había gran necesidad de ello.

\- ¿Dónde demonios está todo el mundo? – le preguntó Belikov a Blaise, mientras subían la escalera de metal hacia la bodega de carga - ¡Generalmente hay tres veces más guardias en este barco!

La respuesta a esa pregunta llego en forma de un largo y profundo aullido, que pareció viajar a lo largo y ancho del barco.

\- Wallen. – dijo Draco. Se quedó mirando a Blaise y después a Desmond - ¿Has dicho que había luna llena está noche?

\- Eso es. Grande como un plato.

Blaise los condujo por las escaleras, pasando por una sala de control totalmente desierta. Las luces estaban encendidas, pero no había nadie. Abrió la puerta con cautela, componiendo una ligera mueca cuando las bisagras crujieron. En el interior, había dos sillas giratorias, copias manoseadas de la revista Penthouse y otras de la misma intelectualidad y una gran cantidad de envoltorios de comida basura.

Señaló los numerosos monitores de seguridad.

\- Los cautivos se encuentran dos pisos más abajo, en estribor.

En efecto, ahí estaban. Las imágenes del primer monitor revelaban una enorme bodega de carga que se asemejaba a unas instalaciones médicas de triaje. Había cientos de personas hacinadas en la zona. Unas pantallas móviles separaban la bodega en secciones. Algunas personas dormían en camastros. La mayoría tenían sacos y mantas en el suelo para dormir. Draco casi podía oler y saborear la inmundicia en el aire sólo con ver el inhumano panorama.

Había otros once monitores, cada uno de ellas enumerado, y Blaise explicó que estaban observando habitaciones cerradas que habían sido convertidas en cedas de contención y otras áreas restringidas. Una mostraba el Pozo, pareciendo desarmadamente inocente al estar desprovisto de público y combatientes.

El monitor número dos estaba en negro.

\- ¿Dónde es esto? – preguntó Draco, tocando la pantalla.

Blaise lo observó más de cerca. Había una desteñida y pelada etiqueta adhesiva en el monitor. Era cirílico.

Belikov se puso las gafas y miró la etiqueta.

\- Ahí dice "Zona Muerta". Debe ser donde guardan a las criaturas. Así, en relación con el Pozo, la Zona Muerta está dos pisos más abajo que los cautivos y debe dar directamente en el Pozo.

Draco archivó esa información. Observó más de cerca la pantalla. Parecía estar completamente en negro, pero cuando la observabas el tiempo suficiente, era posible discernir movimiento en la oscuridad.

\- Haremos todo lo posible por evitar entrar en esa zona, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Eso no voy a discutirlo. – dijo Blaise.

\- ¡Alguien se acerca! – advirtió Anatoli. Había estado apostado en la puerta de la sala - ¡Agachaos!

Se agacharon detrás de la mesa de monitores. Belikov señaló la caja de suministros que había dejado en una de las mesas de trabajo, la cual era claramente visible a simple vista para cualquier persona que pasara por fuera de la sala. Draco sacudió la cabeza y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.

Afortunadamente, los pasos siguieron más allá de la sala de control, parando en lo debía ser una máquina de café al final del pasillo. Hubo un breve sonido de silbante vapor y el tintineo de una cuchara sobre una taza de cerámica. Entonces, los pasos volvieron a sonar y siguieron adelante.

Anatoli caminó de espaldas hacia la puerta para echar un vistazo fuera, hasta que les hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Observando los monitores, una vez más, Blaise señaló el número siete. Ahí estaba la respuesta al misterio de dónde se habían metido los guardias. No se podía ver a Wallen en la habitación, pero era evidente que la transformación en su forma de licántropo, sin Poción Matalobos, había sido un evento muy esperado. La habitación tenia barras metálicas y había hombres agarrándose a esas barras, brincando y gritando.

\- Debe haber una treintena de personas ahí mirando. – dijo Draco. No estaban sólo mirando. Dos de los guardias parecían tener porras eléctricas. Otros lanzaban proyectiles. Estaban azuzando a Wallen y lo hacían de una manera bastante estridente.

Aunque la imagen era desgarradora, fue el décimo monitor lo que ahora llamó la atención de Draco.

\- Zabini, rápido, ¿dónde está eso?

Blaise pestañeó hacia la pantalla. Inmediatamente entendió la urgencia.

\- Esa parece la clínica que el doctor Prestin utilizaba para tratar a los cautivo antes de que Patil se hiciera cargo. Está en el piso de abajo, pasillo abajo, en paralelo al que tienes ahí fuera. Giras a la derecha y, entonces, debería ser la primera o la segunda habitación. Iré contigo.

\- No, conoces esté barco como ninguno de los que hay aquí. Es necesario que guíes a los demás. – le dijo Draco a Blaise. Le entregó la caja y la bolsa que había llevado a Anatoli - ¿Podrás llevar todo esto?

Anatoli asintió.

\- Draco, _date prisa_. – dijo Blaise, frunciendo el ceño hacia el monitor – Y ten cuidado.

\- Nos encontraremos de vuelta en el bote. Si no estoy allí en una hora, marchaos sin mí.

* * *

Había sido un error ir a la sala de tratamiento ella sola, aunque fuera a buscar más sal y glucosa en polvo para hacer un nuevo suministro de hidratación líquido. Había varios niños pequeños con disentería que no sobrevivirían una semana sin él. No obstante, Padma quería patearse a sí misma por ser tan estúpida.

Resultó que, el guardia llamado Igor estaba en el lugar pateando. Y abofeteando. Había sido una presencia aduladora desde su primer día en el _Morning Star._ En su mayoría los otros guardias simplemente la miraban – todas las mujeres jóvenes de la bodega habían recibido una atención similar – pero Igor… bueno, Igor era un poco más ambicioso, ¿verdad? Más que nada habían sido frecuentes y manseados encuentros cercanos en las escaleras, pero Padma, sinceramente, no pensaba que sería tan estúpido para probar cualquier otra cosa que pudiera herirla. Ella era una de los únicos dos médicos de la flota.

\- Chica guapa, – canturreó él – vuelve aquí.

Padma se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre su labio partido. Agarró lo primero que pudo alcanzar, que resultó ser un orinal.

\- Estás cometiendo un gran error.

Él se carcajeó mientras se desabrochaba la hebilla del cinturón, el horrible reloj de oro en su muñeca capturaba la exigua luz de la estancia.

\- No hay error. Ven y dale un beso a Igor, hermosa bruja.

Igor estaba borracho. Ese era el problema. Bueno, aparte de probablemente ser un jodido violador en serie. Todos los otros guardias estaban esperando la transformación del pobre Wallen. Era lo único que había escuchado de ellos durante los últimos días. Habían traído vodka y una increíble sed de sangre esa noche. Igor era el resultado final de todo ese entusiasmo.

\- ¡Soy doctora, idiota! ¡Amarov me ha colocado aquí para visitar a esas personas y tratarte a ti y a tus colegas si lo necesitáis! ¿Qué te parece que dirá cuando se entere de esto?

\- Amarov no importa.

Estaba equivocado, pero no había ningún raciocinio en el hombre. Padma tomó aliento de manera fortalecedora. Siempre fue más fácil en su cabeza. Podía imaginar cómo sería que alguien la asaltara, podía imaginarse a sí misma pateando, mordiendo y causándole todo tipo de daño. Pero la realidad era muy diferente. Borracho, corto e incapaz, Igor aún seguía siendo más rápido y tres veces más fuerte que ella. El orinal que arrojó sobre su cabeza sólo consiguió enfurecerlo más. La agarró de la cintura cuando ella intentó dejarlo atrás y la arrojó contra una de las paredes. La frente de Padma colisionó contra el hormigón y se tambaleó hacia atrás, aturdida. Igor aprovechó la oportunidad para envolver su antebrazo en el largo cabello y utilizarlo de palanca para arrastrarla hasta la camilla de reconocimiento. Padma se vio tirada contra la mesa de metal. Unos carnosos e imprecisos dedos empezaron a estirar de su ropa.

\- No… - susurró ella, arañando esas manos. Tenía las uñas cortas, pero se las arregló para rasgar la piel en tiras, recompensada con un aullido de dolor por parte de su agresor. La golpeó en un costado de su cabeza. Padma le mordió la mano justo antes de que la retirara. Otro golpe en la cabeza estaba a punto de llegar. Lo anticipaba. A través de su visión borrosa, lo vio encoger el brazo y se llevó los antebrazos a la cara para proteger la cabeza.

El golpe nunca llegó y el aplastante peso y apestoso aliento de Igor desaparecieron. Escuchó un poderoso estruendo, lo que sospechaba era Igor estampándose contra las estanterías de metal en el lado opuesto de la sala. Cuando consiguió sentarse para echar un vistazo, su salvador fue totalmente inesperado.

Draco Malfoy muy podía haber estado una máscara de mortífago, porque así era la expresión de su cara.

\- Hola, Igor. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

El guardia se tambaleó alejándose de los estantes, pareciendo apopléjico de ver a Draco ahí. Estaba demasiado cabreado para hablar en inglés, por lo que casi todo lo que siguió fue en ruso. Amenazas y obscenidades, lo más probable. Sin embargo, algunas palabras en inglés se deslizaban de su boca. Eran el viejo incondicional "¡Que te jodan!" y el siempre encantador "¡Coño!" y Padma se preguntó si Igor sabía que esas iban a ser sus últimas palabras, porque no había manera que Draco Malfoy lo dejara salir de esa sala para informar sobre lo que había ocurrido.

\- Pobre y triste hijo de puta. – le dijo Draco. Avanzó hacia Igor, inclinando la cabeza a un lado para esquivar el puñetazo que le había lanzado. La superior altura de Draco le permitió un ángulo perfecto para soltar una baja patada con su bota a la rodilla derecha de Igor. Seguramente se le debía haber partido la rótula con el impacto. El guardia dejó escapar un lamentable y agudo grito, antes de desplomarse de lado como un árbol talado. Draco se puso junto a él – De todas las malas decisiones que has tomado en tu lamentable y desperdiciada vida, esta merece ser registrada para la posteridad, para que otros tipos como tú aprendan de ella. – Draco lo levantó por las solapas de la camisa y volvió la farfallosa cara de Igor para que mirara a Padma.

"Ahora presta atención, sucio muggle. Sé que es difícil porque tienes el cerebro muy pequeño y, probablemente, tu indiferente y drogadicta madre te dejó caer de cabeza un par de veces, pero _intenta_ seguir el ritmo.

Igor intentó liberarse, así que Draco golpeó con la rodilla en mitad de la columna vertebral del hombre, logrando que la cara del guardia se tornara completamente pálida. Se había quedado sin aliento por el dolor. Draco le agarró ambos brazos haciéndole un bloqueo y lo sacudió brevemente.

\- He dicho, _presta atención._

El forcejeo se detuvo y un afectado Igor no tuvo más remedio que mirar a Padma, con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué ves delante de ti?

\- Una… una bruja. – fue la vacilante respuesta. Ahora estaba llorando.

\- Casi. – dijo Draco, con una sonrisa en la voz – Lo que ves ahí, pedazo de mierda insignificante, es una descendiente directa de la dinastía Pratihara y de los reyes y caciques que fueron antes. El linaje de Padma es más puro que el mío. Sus antepasados negociaron los términos de comercio y el paso por el Jáiber, en tiempos de Darío, mientras que los tuyos estaban ocupados con el jodido ganado y la decoración de los establos con piedras.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – vociferó Igor. Tal vez no era tan estúpido después de todo – _Por favor…_

\- Tienes que hacer más que sentirlo. – dijo Draco en su oído. Tiró con más fuerza de los brazos de Igor y el hombre gritó de dolor – Una mujer como esta _no es_ para ti. _Nunca_ lo será para gente como tú. Aunque imagino que ninguna otra mujer querría serlo, ¿no crees? Así que decides utilizar la fuerza, para aterrorizar y herir a la única persona que podría salvarte.

\- ¿Sal-salvarme?

\- De esto. – dijo Draco. Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza de Igor y la retorció bruscamente. Se escuchó un desagradable crujido y el guardia cayó muerto al suelo.

Draco pasó por encima del cuerpo y extendió las manos hacia Padma. Ella se irguió un poco, echó el pelo largo hasta la cintura por encima del hombro y aceptó su ayuda para salir de la camilla de exploración. No le echó a Igor casi ni un vistazo. Draco siempre había encontrado a los Ravenclaws fácilmente tan resilientes como a los Slytherins, a pesar de acercarse más al sentido de la justicia de los Gryffindors de lo que era práctico.

\- Soy buena, pero dudo que pueda traer a un hombre de entre los muertos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Llámalo exageración.

Padma gimoteó ante su humor negro, pero luego se puo seria.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? Si te encuentran, te matarán. Y cuando lo encuentren a _él_ , bloquearan todo el lugar.

 _\- De nada_. – le dijo él. Arrastró una silla de plástico y Draco le pidió que se sentara – He venido con un pequeño grupo de ayudantes. Hemos traído suministros. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, le echaré un vistazo a tu cara.

La escena era una reminiscencia de cuando Padma limpió las heridas de Draco después de la pelea con Harry, a pesar de que parecía en una vida anterior.

\- Au. – se quejó Padma cuando Draco le tocó el labio. Buscó en los estantes vacíos algo para tratarle el corte. No había nada que encontrar; ni siquiera esparadrapos.

\- Parece que hemos traído los suministros a tiempo.

\- Por favor, no te preocupes por mí, sobreviviré. ¡Oh, Malfoy, no puedo decirte lo mucho que necesitamos los medicamentos! ¡O lo agradecidos que estamos!

\- Puedes agradecérmelo ayudándome a encontrar un lugar donde deshacerme de eso. – dijo Draco, señalando el cuerpo del suelo.

* * *

Un cuerpo muerto era algo tremendamente pesado e inconveniente para transportar bajo una escotilla escalonada y unos pasadizos de mantenimiento donde un hombre adulto tendría que agacharse para pasar. Probablemente Draco era unos cinco centímetros más alto que el promedio de hombre adulto. Se las arregló para golpearse la cabeza al menos tres veces. Padma abría la marcha, mientras que Draco se encargaba de llevar, tirar y empujar del fallecido Igor.

Debían estar acercándose a los conductos de ventilación que pasaban por encima de la celda de Wallen, ya que empezaron a oír jadeos y gruñidos, así como aplausos y alaridos de los guardias. Padma compuso una mueca ante otro de los aullidos de Wallen.

\- ¿Hay algo que hacer al respecto? – preguntó Draco.

\- No, a menos que te creas capaz de enfrentarte a treinta y seis guardias. – miró a Igor – Menos uno. No serán tan tontos como para herir a la atracción principal en los próximos juegos. – dijo – Ya le he dicho a Amarov que los hombres lobo no tienen inmunidad natural a la Infección, así que si Felix se mete en el Pozo en su forma de licántropo, lo más probable es que salga mordido y que después tengan que matarlo. Por lo que si quieren que siga siendo su bestia de circo, es mejor que no le hagan luchar contra zombies en absoluto.

\- ¿Así que sólo lo retienen para que se transforme en público, una o dos veces al mes?

Padma asintió.

\- Como un pre-espectáculo, supongo. Pero ya se ha acabado por este mes. – dijo – A menos que haya una segunda luna llena mañana, Wallen está a salvo otro mes.

Continuaron caminando por el pasadizo, llegando eventualmente a un cruce. Un giro a la derecha los llevó a una gran sala de almacenaje con contenedores marítimos. Todos estaban vacíos, excepto uno, que curiosamente, estaba soldado. Abrieron una rejilla que había en el techo y dejaron caer a Igor en primer lugar, antes de bajar. Padma se agachó para limpiar la pequeña mancha de sangre que había dejado Igor en el suelo.

\- A veces se utilizan para atrapar y capturar zombies. – explicó, tocando uno de los contenedores – Pero en este momento, las criaturas están en una bóveda de almacenamiento más adelante. Sellada, obviamente. Pero podemos atravesarla por los conductos de ventilación. Una vez allí, tenemos que ser capaces de lanzar el cuerpo directo al frenesí. Dudo que la tripulación encuentre nunca sus huesos.

Draco observó el gran dorado reloj del muerto. Se lo quitó y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

\- Podrían encontrar _eso_. Ni siquiera los muertos vivientes tienen tan mal gusto.

Padma rio, aunque era el sonido del agotamiento teñido de histeria. Draco la observó.

\- Has hecho un notable trabajo aquí. Y eso no ha pasado desapercibido por los miembros de la flota que todavía se preocupan por lo que está pasando.

\- ¿Hay gente que todavía le importa?

Él asintió.

\- He recibido ayuda para llegar hasta aquí, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cuán cerca estás de una cura?

\- Muy cerca. – le contó el gran avance con el ReGen.

\- ¿Y cómo está Hermione? He oído que se ha recuperado por completo, pero hay todo tipo de locos rumores revoloteando. Dicen que Amarov la tiene retenida en su habitación con él, en el buque madre.

\- Ella está como era de esperar. Y, afortunadamente, _no_ la retiene con él. Tiene su propio camarote justo encima del mío.

\- ¿La has visto? ¿Cara a cara, quiero decir?

\- No. – mintió. No sería bueno cargar a Padma con secretos que podrían arrancarle por la fuerza.

\- Si la vieras, dile… dile que Felix y yo estamos bien y que no haga nada precipitado.

Draco pensó en la situación a la que Padma iba a volver y a lo que estaba siendo sometido Wallen. Era una suerte que él fuera el experto en decir mentiras.

* * *

Les llevó casi media hora llegar a la posición más óptima por encima de la Zona Muerta. El hedor del lugar era suficiente para aguar los ojos. Situados por encima, dentro de los conductos de ventilación, retiraron cuidadosamente una rejilla y miraron hacia abajo. Estaba oscuro. No había luz en la bodega, pero Draco había traído la suya propia. Sacó una linterna de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y la dirigió hacia la oscuridad.

Zombies. Alrededor de un centenar en distintos estados de descomposición. Ante la ausencia de cualquier estímulo, estaban parados en estado latente, con el fin de conservar energía. Sin embargo, la linterna llamó su atención. Casi al unísono, muchos pares de ojos miraron hacia el techo, levantando los descompuestos brazos y comenzando el familiar gemido silbante.

\- Esa puerta de la izquierda se levanta de forma remota cuando empiezan los juegos. – explicó Padma – Lleva a un pasadizo que se abre directamente a la arena de juego. Hay otra puerta al otro lado del pasadizo. Intentan obtener las criaturas más capacitadas físicamente, ya que contribuye a un mejor combate. Pero, a veces, los combatientes tienen suerte y salen algunos de los ejemplares menos impresionantes; algo que hace la lucha más fácil.

\- ¿Y esa otra puerta? – preguntó Draco, dirigiendo la luz de la linterna hacia una puerta azul de hierro cubierta de arañazos y manchas de sangre.

\- Esa es para la alimentación. Cuando muere alguien en la flota, lo lanzan ahí. Nada se desperdicia.

El compartimento donde se ocultaban crujió ominosamente. Se tambaleó hacia adelante cuando se soltaron unos tornillos, causando que la sección debajo de ellos se doblara. Padma jadeó.

\- Muévete hacia atrás. – siseó Draco – _Despacio._

Ella hizo lo que le había pedido. El inferior peso de Padma era casi insignificante en comparación al peso combinado de Draco e Igor, quien yacía entre ellos. Se escuchó el sonido de más tornillos aflojándose.

Draco intentó pasar por encima de Igor, pero simplemente no tenía espacio. La sección bajo Draco se derrumbó. Sintió como la rejilla de la ventilación volcaba, enviándole a él y a Igor hacia el suelo. Draco apoyó las manos y los pies a los lados del hueco de la rejilla, levantando el cuerpo hacia arriba para permitir que Igor se deslizara debajo de él y cayera sobre los zombies que lo estaban esperando. La linterna rodó hacia abajo en primer lugar, seguida de Igor.

\- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó Padma.

No había nada más que hacer que impulsarse hacia arriba y atravesar la sección de la rejilla de ventilación de Padma, lo más fuerte que pudiera. Lo hizo mientras el compartimento en el que estaba caía. Apenas hizo ruido, ya que cayó sobre los zombies que estaban desgarrando el cadáver de Igor. En mitad de los gruñidos, se escuchaba el breve sonido del rasgar de las ropas y luego el misterioso y viscoso murmullo procedente de las criaturas que habían tenido la suerte de estar dentro de la zona de alimentación.

Draco sintió como Padma lo agarraba de las solapas de la camisa y tiraba de él, alejándolo del hueco de la rejilla de ventilación.

\- Merlín, – susurró ella – Casi me provocas un ataque al corazón.

Había movimiento donde la linterna había caído. Draco y Padma escudriñaron la oscuridad para ver mejor. El haz de luz de la linterna se movía hacia adelante y atrás, probablemente al ser pateada por los zombies que acudían al cadáver. Pero entonces, curiosamente, el haz de luz se levantó, alzándose por encima de la refriega, eventualmente iluminando a Padma y Malfoy.

Ella se protegió los ojos del resplandor. Cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada, parecía incrédula.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – susurró.

\- Nos está señalando a sus… amigos. – respondió Draco, aunque el tono sugería que hasta él estaba creyendo que tenía problemas de visión.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Los zombies no tienen amigos! ¡Tampoco cogen linternas y las utilizan!

Pero eso era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y eso no era todo lo que la luz revelaba. Había un grupo de zombies separado de la multitud, y estas criaturas no estaban centradas en comer. Permanecían muy juntos, casi en línea de formación, ocupando una esquina de la habitación. Todos ellos estaban en buena forma, luciendo la extraña herida por la mordedura, pero por lo demás parecían tener un control total sobre la mayor parte de sus miembros. Lo verdaderamente horrible de ellos es que miraban con interés a Draco y Padma; no necesariamente como alguien potencial para arrastrar los pies, sino como algo nuevo que había aparecido en los oscuros confines de la bodega y por lo tanto digno de investigación.

\- Zombies magos. – conjeturó Draco – Había evidencias de su existencia en Hogwarts, pero en realidad nunca llegué a ver ninguna de sus acciones hasta hace poco.

\- Probablemente era lo mejor. – dijo Padma, con un estremecimiento. Tiró del brazo de Malfoy - ¡Vamos, será mejor que regresemos!


	25. Exposition

**¡Holaaa amores!**

 **Espero que hayáis pasado una semana magnifica, yo he estado liada como siempre, pero esta mañana tengo un hueco para poder traeros un nuevo capítulo. Tenéis que saber que este cap es uno bastante interesante, donde dan bastante información y seguramente resolverá algunas dudas.**

 **Por eso quería dedicárselo a SALESIA, supongo que te despejará una de las dudas más grandes que has tenido hasta el momento en la historia y espero que lo disfrutes muchísimo. Tengo ganas de leer tu reacción jejejej ¡Mil besotes zombificadooooos!**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25 – Exposition (Exposición)**

 _"_ _¿Alguna vez has tenido algún sueño recurrente?" preguntó Lavender Brown._

Hermione no podía recordar el año en el que mantuvieron esa conversación. ¿Quinto, tal vez? "Normal" era difícil poner fechas cuando se asistía a Hogwarts. Era como si el recuerdo de su paso por el colegio fuera un recurso limitado y su memoria sólo se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacer espacio para el aprendizaje, el peligro, los altibajos, no para cosas de valor medio.

No obstante, la conversación probablemente se produjo durante el desayuno. Lo que sí recordaba era a Ron masticando una tostada con la boca abierta.

 _"_ _Sueño que he olvidado algo importante y no puedo recordar qué es." les dijo Neville._

Nadie se sorprendió.

 _"_ _Siempre me persiguen, ¿bien?" dijo Ron "¡Y es una jodida araña lo suficientemente grande como para poder montar en ella! Sólo que mis piernas no funcionan. Como si me hubieran lanzado un hechizo para bloquearlas o algo así. Me caigo y la araña trepa sobre mí…"_

A Seamus le gustaba meter el dedo en la llaga.

 _"_ _¿Estás seguro de que esto no es la pesadilla de la araña?"_

Todo el mundo rio. Bueno, casi todo el mundo. Hermione vio a Harry sonriendo, pero también estaba distraído porque era lo que pasaba cuando Voldemort intentaba matarte y además tenías problemas con las chicas.

 _"_ _Creo que esos monstruosos sueños son comunes." dijo Lavender "Tengo los mismos. No puedo ver lo que es, pero siempre hay algo malo viniendo detrás de mí…"_

 _Parvati se inclinó conspiradoramente, con la corbata a punto de meterse en un gran bol de gachas coaguladas. Y les susurró:_

 _"_ _Padma sueña que no ha estudiado para sus exámenes."_

 _"_ _¿Cómo sabes lo que sueña? ¿Te lo ha contado?" indagó Hermione._

La mirada de Parvati era un poco más fría cuando la fijó en Hermione. Eran lo suficientemente amigas, pero como Lavender, Parvati era tan superficial como un charco y Hermione encontraba cierta culpable gratificación haciéndole pasar un mal rato.

 _"_ _No necesita decírmelo." fue la respuesta sorprendentemente seria de Parvati "A veces, sufrimos los sueños de la otra."_

 _"_ _Gemelas mágicas." Dijo Neville, asintiendo._

 _Ron resopló._

 _"_ _¡Entonces Hermione debe ser la trilliza Patil perdida, porque calculo que tiene la misma pesadilla recurrente! ¿Verdad, Hermione?" agitó las cejas hacia ella "¿Verdad?"_

Hermione jugueteaba con el tenedor para ensalada, presionando los dientes metálicos contra la yema de su pulgar; cuatro minúsculos puntos. Ella había tenido ese sueño, por supuesto. Pero, generalmente, había otro que cobraba protagonismo.

Ella estaba sola y había una decisión que tomar; la elección de un hechizo, abrir una puerta, mover una pieza de ajedrez. Toda una serie de decisiones con tiempo contingente, puesto que detrás de ellas, en la oscuridad, no estaba el hombre del saco, sino Ron, Harry, mamá, papá, los Weasley y Ginny. Esperaban su destino, pasivos y dependiendo por completo de las decisiones de Hermione.

En el sueño, Hermione nunca tomaba la decisión correcta. Siempre escogía la puerta equivocada y abría el libro equivocado. Bajaba la mirada a sus manos y se horrorizaba al ver emerger unos negros tentáculos; una red de veneno expandiéndose hacia el exterior. Ella era la raíz de la desgracia, y sus amigos y seres queridos caían, muertos, con los vasos sanguíneos marcados en negro sobre sus rostros. Los monstruos de Hermione nunca eran grandes bestias corpulentas que la perseguían. Su monstruo eran sus propias malas decisiones.

En ese momento, miró al otro lado de la mesa. Esa no era la familiar y desgastada superficie de roble de la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor y no era la sonriente y pecosa cara de Ron quien la miraba, esperando su respuesta. La perforante e intensa mirada de Alexander Amarov era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría, no importaba que Malfoy y Richards a menudo la miraran de la misma manera. Ahora la estaba mirando, logrando parecer curioso y conocedor al mismo tiempo.

Hermione llevaba en la flota tres semanas; dos de ellas se las había pasado inconsciente y recuperándose. Los días después de su convalecencia fueron probablemente aún más inquietantes. Durante las últimas cuatro noches, Amarov había solicitado su presencia en la cena, en lo que él denominaba la "Mesa de Capitanes". Todos los asistentes vestían formalmente. Entre los Principales de la flota, aparentemente, era una costumbre vestirse bien para la cena.

Esa noche, Amarov llevaba un traje negro sobre una delgada y finamente planchada camisa blanca. Los botones eran minúsculos; parecían pequeñas chinchetas negras contra la almidonada tela de alabastro. El efecto total era elegante, simple y en marcado contraste con la llamativa decoración del resto del barco. No usaba corbata esa noche, observó Hermione, a pesar de que había usado una en todas las anteriores ocasiones que lo había visto, salvo cuando se presentaron ante él en el pesquero. Se las había arreglado para recuperar parte del peso que había perdido desde el secuestro. Los huecos en sus mejillas se habían rellenado, aunque eso de ninguna manera disminuía los inhóspitos ángulos de sus pómulos. Un hombre muy atractivo, para los estándares populares. Era una lástima todo lo demás.

Había otras doce personas en la larga mesa. Todos ellos capitanes, excepto por las dos únicas mujeres presentes; Hermione y Honoria. Como si sintiera la línea de pensamientos de Hermione, Honoria levantó la vista del segundo plato. La mirada que le dedicó a Hermione, debería haber chamuscado la piel de su cara.

El odio de Honoria hacia Hermione era incomprensible. Resentía a Hermione, pero también estaba el asunto nada insignificante de que Honoria estaba _embobada_ con Amarov. Era ridículo, la verdad. La devoción de Honoria por su jefe ya no era un gran misterio. A Honoria le gustaban los chicos malos, al parecer. Malos y _locos_. La actual posición de Hermione en la favorita colección mágica de Amarov no había pasado desapercibida para su círculo interno. Sin embargo, los miembros de la flota no cuestionaban las decisiones de Amarov a la ligera. Hermione no tenía tales escrúpulos. En la primera cena, ella enumeró sus exigencias, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas divertidas de los demás comensales. Había intentado negociar, comerciar, convencer y cuando todo eso falló, amenazó. Pero lo único que consiguió del hombre fue una breve pausa en la conversación con alguno de los capitanes de la flota con el que había estado hablando antes de que Hermione lo interrumpiera.

La mirada que le dedicó fue casi paternal; _"Veo que quieres mi atención, querida, pero tendrás que esperar."_

Así que esperó. Tres insoportables cenas más. Después una cuarta. En cada ocasión, ignoró la ropa que le envió a la habitación. Fueron tres hermosos atuendos, de buen gusto, estéticamente hablando, del nivel de la alfombra roja. Hermione tiró el primero y el segundo por la ventana de ojo de buey antes de que Amarov la sellara. Se las arregló para encoger y arruinar el tercero en un conducto de calefacción y el cuarto fácilmente lo destruyó en el agua. Esa noche, la quinta, no llegó ningún vestido. ¿Tal vez se estaba quedando sin vestidos de su talla? Y así, como todas las noches anteriores, Hermione asistió a la cena con un atuendo que le había dado el profesor Belikov; una descolorida camisa de algodón con las mangas enrolladas, unos pantalones con dobladillo y una borla de cortina a modo de cinturón. Iba descalza. En ningún momento le habían proporcionado zapatos, lo que era una lástima, porque ser una cautiva descalza no hacía mucho por la propia moral.

No era la primera vez que Hermione se preguntaba si sus recientes acciones eran percibidas por Amarov como petulantes en lugar de manifestaciones de protesta. ¿Tal vez tenía que escoger mejor sus batallas? Se sentía menos como una miembro cautiva del equipo científico mágico del Ministerio Británico y más como una adolescente enrabietada, demasiado endeble, con ropa de hombre enorme y malhumorada. Agarró el tenedor con más fuerza. Estaba cerca del límite. Lo sentía. Si algo no pasaba pronto, si Amarov seguía negándose a que viera a sus amigos, llegaría…

No iba a hacer absolutamente _nada_ , ya que mientras el detonador de bioretroalimentación siguiera incrustado en su pecho, era literalmente una _bomba_ andante. E incluso aunque no lo fuera, tenía seis guardias apostados en su habitación. Estaban inmóviles de espaldas a la pared y los brazos cruzados. Dos de ellos tenían metralletas atadas alrededor del pecho.

A su alrededor, los demás comensales hablaban en unos cuatro idiomas diferentes, incluyendo el inglés. Reían, hablaban, bebían y comían. Hermione aprendió mucho sobre el funcionamiento interno de la flota. Se aprendió el nombre de los capitanes y primeros oficiales, de los buques y barcos y retazos sueltos con respecto a los cambios de rumbo, a la seguridad y el alojamiento. Nadie se molestaba en censurar ninguna información en su presencia. Pero todo eso era inútil si no podía encontrar una manera de retransmitírselo a Malfoy.

\- La sopa de marisco está muy buena. – dijo Amarov.

Su voz apenas fue audible por encima del tintineo de cubiertos y de copas de cristal, pero detuvo a todos los demás en la mesa. Después de cuatro días, Amarov, al parecer, había decidido reconocer su presencia.

\- ¿Sabe qué país cuenta con el mayor número de estrellas Michelin? Pensará que es Francia o España. ¿O tal vez Estados Unidos?

\- Es Japón. – respondió ella, porque lo había leído un día en la revista Readers Digest en la sala de espera de la clínica dental de su padre.

Él sonrió.

\- Mi chef, es originario de Osaka. Antes de todo esto, acababa de recibir tres estrellas. Como tal, recomiendo la sopa.

Hermione bajó el tenedor.

\- Perdóname si me parece complicado reunir algo de apetito cuando hay personas enfermas y moribundas retenidas en la flota.

El comensal sentado a la izquierda de Amarov era un obseso francés de cara enrojecida. Su nombre era Louis Renauld y era el capitán del barco que albergaba a los presos magos. La mayoría de la gente de la flota lo conocía como el "Buque de los Juegos". Renauld abrió la boca enrojecida para hablar, pero Amarov levantó una mano.

\- Parece que hay gran cantidad de rumores y conjeturas revoloteando. Permítame aclararle las cosas, señorita Granger. Estamos bien provistos, pero nuestros recursos no duraran indefinidamente. La comida que ve ante usted es el resultado de una cocina muy creativa con ingredientes muy limitados. Louis, por favor, ilumina a nuestra invitada. – dijo Amarov, cogiendo su copa de vino y bebiendo de ella.

\- Si nos atenemos al régimen de racionamiento actual, tendremos suficiente comida almacenada para aguantar ocho meses, tal vez diez. Los productos perecederos son otro asunto, por supuesto. A pesar de evitarlo en la medida de lo posible, los buques de suministros tienen que hacer viajes a la parte continental, con gran riesgo. – dijo Renauld.

\- Con gran riesgo, señorita Granger. – hizo eco Amarov – Un _riesgo_ que mis hombres asumen por el bien de toda la flota. Incluyendo a usted y sus amigos.

Le retiraron su sopa sin tocar y le trajeron un tercer plato de caracoles con mantequilla de ajo.

\- ¿Realmente crees que puedes convencerme de que lo que estás haciendo aquí es bueno? ¿Sois todos mentirosos, deliráis, o simplemente sois estúpidos?

\- Vigila tus modales, _bruja_. – espetó el francés.

Amarov no parecía perturbado en lo más mínimo. Parecía estar totalmente calmado.

\- Señorita Granger, permítame hacerle una pregunta.

\- Sólo si contestas a una de las mías.

\- Bien. – permitió Amarov. Manejaba con destreza las pinzas para caracoles, sacando el pequeño cuerpo del interior con un pequeño tenedor – Yo primero. ¿Cuál es la media estimada de supervivencia para un muggle que reside en una sección urbanizada del Reino Unido? Londres, por ejemplo. ¿Su equipo ha hecho su trabajo, supongo? ¿Es usted consciente de las cifras?

Era reacia a seguirle el juego, pero era obvio que la conversación se estaba dirigiendo a algo importante.

\- Sin un refugio seguro, unos cuatro días.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo he mantenido a mis miles de ciudadanos en esta flota vivos?

Hermione no tenía la respuesta exacta a esa pregunta. Pero Amarov se la proporcionó.

\- Diez meses y veinte días. – cogió otro caracol – En ese tiempo, hemos dado a luz a hijos de madres que nunca tendrán que temer que les arrebaten a sus hijos de los brazos y los devoren frente a ellas. Hemos tenido matrimonios, cumpleaños y aniversarios. Los niños van a la escuela y cuando mi gente enferma, hay médicos que los visitan.

\- ¿Quieres decir como mi amiga, Padma? ¿La doctora que _forzaste_ a trabajar para ti?

\- ¿Qué otra función querría que le sacara? ¿No era su trabajo en su equipo? Mi prioridad siempre serán los humanos de la flota, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo he ido recogiendo refugiados mágicos que necesitaban atención médica. Está tratando a los de su propia especie e imagino que eso era lo que ella hubiera querido.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los medicamentos básicos? Antibióticos, por ejemplo. No estás poniendo nada de eso a disposición de los cautivos mágicos. La gente está _muriendo_. ¡Podrían salvarse si simplemente hubieras dejado que mantuvieran sus varitas!

Los demás comensales bien podrían haber estado viendo un partido de ping-pong. Sus miradas iban y venían, entre rápidas miradas fulminantes a Hermione y serviles a Amarov.

\- Señorita Granger, hace un año, la mayoría de la gente de este planeta no tenía ni idea de la existencia de la raza mágica. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree usted que hubiera durado esta flota si hubiera permitido que cerca de un millar de magos y brujas hicieran uso de sus varitas? ¿Cómo cree que se hubieran sentido los demás humanos de la flota?

\- ¡Diría que se sentirían aliviados! ¡Algunos de los rescates y evacuaciones más imposibles de los muggles se han llevado a cabo por gente mágica!

\- Usted desafía las leyes de la física. Desaparece en la nada y vuelve a aparecer. Vuela. Mata con palabras, ¿y de alguna manera cree que mi gente daría la bienvenida a ese desconocido poder tan a la ligera? Somos una isla flotante de acerco, madera y fibra de vidrio que se mantiene unida por la ley marcial y la desesperación. _Esa_ es la realidad. La magia distribuida por esta flota nos puede hundir.

\- Entonces, ¿para qué te sirven sin sus varitas? – preguntó Hermione, retóricamente – ¿Por qué los retienes aquí? ¡Los utilizas para un sangriento deporte! ¡Utilizas a los niños mágicos para experimentar!

\- Ah, eso. – dijo y luego suspiró con lo que parecía ser autentico pesar - ¿Se refiere a Zabini y su hijo y a la criatura que hay en los laboratorios?

\- Eloise Withinshaw. – le recordó Hermione.

\- La niña del laboratorio sucumbió al tifus. Tomamos la decisión que incluía que su muerte no fuera en vano. Así que le practicamos una indolora eutanasia y su madre fue compensada con raciones extras para su restante y saludable hijo. Y con su muerte, la pequeña Eloise ha ayudado en la búsqueda de una cura.

\- Es tan fácil justificar todo eso, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione en voz baja - ¿Y qué demonios hizo el hijo de cuatro años de Blaise para merecer que lo metieras en el Pozo?

\- Puede que le sorprenda saber que no fue mi decisión meter al hijo de Zabini en el Pozo. Eso fue un error y se hizo en mi ausencia, ¿verdad, _Louis_? – preguntó Amarov, con un voz tan afilada como un cuchillo.

En ese momento, Hermione se percató que Amarov parecía tratarla con guantes de seda. Otros no eran tan afortunados.

Renauld estaba sudando. Se rió nerviosamente y le murmuró algo en francés a Amarov.

\- En inglés, por favor. – le ordenó, sin levantar la vista de los caracoles – Y dale las razones a nuestra invitada, no a mí.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Renauld, mirando a Hermione con rebeldía – Su amigo, Blaise Zabini, intentó escapar en numerosas ocasiones con su hijo, hiriendo a dos guardias en el proceso. Robó suministros y causó disidencia entre los demás. Era un _criminal_ rutinario y el Pozo es un castigo. Pero, como dijo Alexander, fue un… ¿cómo se dice? Error de juicio meter también a su hijo.

\- Las peleas son un negocio brutal y sangriento, pero lo son por una razón. – fue Honoria la que habló esta vez y Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar resignación en su voz – Tiene que haber medidas disuasorias eficaces para los disturbios y la anarquía. Los guardias de la flota están superados en número, ¿te has dado cuenta de eso?

\- Más y más cada día. – respondió Hermione, con un ánimo artificial. Esto le valió un resoplido divertido por parte de Amarov.

\- No tenemos policía, señorita Granger. Tenemos una ventaja ilusoria y armas. Son tiempos sin ley y las personas necesitan una estructura.

\- ¿Y de alguna manera crees que haciéndoles ver que sus compañeros son desmembrados por zombies es una buena manera de lograr eso? – preguntó Hermione.

\- La disuasión punitiva funciona, querida. Es el truco más viejo del manual. Hay otros campamentos de refugiados. Los humanos de mi flota son libres de probar suerte en otro lugar si les place. He oído que en las Hébridas Exteriores no ha ido muy bien. De otros campamentos he oído noticias de saqueos, asesinatos y violación. La gente asustada pude ser muy… asustadiza.

Hermione observó la mesa, con una larga y dura mirada a cada uno de los capitanes.

\- ¿Así que es eso, entonces? ¿Ninguno de vosotros tiene una objeción moral a todo esto? Todo acto de barbarie cometido en nombre de la supervivencia es justificable. – Hermione asintió – Veo que las personas humildes no heredaran la tierra a corto plazo.

Amarov entrelazó los dedos mientras la miraba.

\- Ni siquiera tendrás en cuenta los méritos de cualquier razón que te dé porque responde a tus propósitos pensar en mí como una especie de monstruo.

Hermione lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

\- ¡Tú loca necesidad de ser el primero en crear la cura ha dado como resultado la muerte de cinco de mis colegas! Y has secuestrado a otros tres y a mí. ¡Y ninguno de nosotros te hizo ningún daño!

Él se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa, con un brillo inquietante en los ojos.

\- No es así. – Amarov se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se puso en pie. Se volvió hacia uno de los guardias – Por favor, trae al profesor Belikov y al doctor Prestin a la sala. Están esperando afuera.

Hermione sintió que las manos se le enfriaban. Era una desagradable anticipación. Todo el mundo en la sala podía sentirla.

Un momento después, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entró Belikov, parecía que estaba marchando hacia una muerte segura. Su estado de ánimo no mejoró al ver allí a Hermione. El medico jefe de la flota – una horrible comadreja llamada Prestin – lo seguía.

\- Alexander. – dijo Belikov, a modo de saludo.

\- Vadim, gracias por esperar. Quería compartir la noticia con el resto de capitanes – Amarov comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa – Amigos, parece que el profesor ha logrado sintetizar una cura para la Infección. Vino a decírmelo personalmente, justo antes de la cena.

Se escucharon gemidos de asombro, sorpresa y por parte de Honoria, el mismo temor que Hermione estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – exigió saber Renauld.

\- Eso es lo que él dice. – dijo Amarov – Todavía hay que hacer más pruebas, pero el futuro parece brillante, ¿no es así, Vadim?

El anciano científico permaneció en silencio y totalmente sombrío.

\- Dime, ¿cuáles son las tres reglas para cualquier persona que se una a nosotros en la flota?

Belikov estaba muy pálido en esos momentos.

\- Obediencia, lealtad y honestidad.

\- Honoria, ¿qué dices? ¿El profesor lo ha conseguido?

Honoria miró a su alrededor, buscando el silencioso consuelo del resto de capitanes. Nadie se lo concedió.

\- Si el profesor dice que está listo, entonces supongo que debe estarlo…

\- ¿Confías en Belikov?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Bien. – Amarov le sonrió. Era una sonrisa amplia y radiante que logró traerle algo de color a las mejillas – Extiende el brazo, querida.

Honoria frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Extiende el brazo para que Prestin pueda inyectarte una dosis del agente patógeno. – se volvió hacia el médico – Prestin, ¿has traído la muestra?

Hermione observó ese intercambio con creciente horror. Por supuesto, habría empujado a Honoria al mar helado a la mínima oportunidad que pudiera tener, ¿pero esto? Esto era _perverso_.

Honoria se quedó perpleja.

\- Yo… yo no lo entiendo, Alexander. ¿Quieres _infectarme_?

\- Sí. – respondió tajante – Vadim dice que el suero está listo, por lo que curarte sería cuestión de simplemente darte una dosis de la cura después de que Prestin te infecte. Pero sólo si te prestas voluntaria, por supuesto.

Eso era enfermizo. Hermione no sabía que era más retorcido, si la solicitud de Amarov o que realmente Honoria parecía que fuera a aceptar. Extendió un brazo hacia Prestin, quien se puso un par de guantes de látex y seguidamente sacó una jeringuilla de un estuche de cuero liso. El contenido del interior era un líquido de color ámbar; una muestra de la Infección, presumió Hermione.

Prestin se acercó a Honoria.

\- Quédate quieta.

Los ojos de Honoria estaban muy abiertos y afligidos mirando a Amarov, probablemente esperando un aplazamiento de último minuto, una señal de que se trataba de algún tipo de espectáculo, una farsa. Pero entonces Prestin destapó la jeringuilla y tiró de la muñeca de Honoria hacia él.

\- Detente. – dijo una suave voz. Era Belikov – No es la cura.

Honoria apartó la mano lejos de Prestin.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Amarov se sentó en el borde de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados.

\- No lo sé. Vadim, ¿por qué no nos lo explicas?

\- Esta locura tiene que terminar, Alexander. Pensaba que si confiabas en mí, posiblemente me hubieras dejado administrarles el suero a los cautivos y soltarlos.

\- Confiaba en ti. – respondió Amarov, con pesar en la voz – Y Honoria también. No nos dejas elección.

Belikov parecía resignado a su destino, fuera el que fuera, pero tenía algo más rondando su mente.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mis nietas?

\- Se las atenderá bien.

\- No puedes hacer esto. – protestó Hermione, mientras los guardias agarraban al científico. Se puso en pie - ¡Y te equivocas, sí _tienes_ elección!

\- Me ha _mentido_. Habría sido participe de la liberación y la potencial creación de cientos de nuevos zombies mágicos en las Islas Británicas. ¿Alguna vez ha visto lo que esas criaturas pueden hacer? – preguntó – Son tan diferentes de los zombies humanos como usted lo es de mí.

Renauld se aclaró la garganta.

\- No obstante, ¿tal vez la bruja tenga razón? ¿No lo necesitamos?

Amarov había retomado su asiento en ese momento, sustituyendo la servilleta de lino sobre su regazo.

\- Malfoy se hará cargo. Después de todo, está acostumbrado a encargarse de una operación como ésta. Honoria, creo que es el momento de enseñarle a la señorita Granger el expediente.

Como le había ordenado, Honoria le pasó una carpeta a Hermione, quien la cogió y se sentó.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Fotogramas de cámaras de vigilancia, nóminas, recibos, itinerarios de viajes y transcripciones de conversaciones interceptadas. – dijo Honoria – También conocido como _pruebas_.

\- ¿Sabías que tu atractivo colega estuvo fabricando drogas para su Señor? – preguntó Amarov.

Hermione hojeó los documentos.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabíamos. Malfoy recibió una sentencia de cadena perpetua en Azkaban por el uso de las Imperdonables y por su trabajo en la producción de productos farmacéuticos mágicos en el mercado negro durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Amarov se recostó en la silla.

\- Pero, ¿sabes en qué tipo de drogas trabajó?

\- Sí, he leído su expediente. En su mayoría se trataba de narcóticos ilegales y curas rentables para dolencias comunes. Nada de esto es nuevo para mí.

\- ¿De veras? Pienso lo contrario. Vuestros Aurores atacaron las operaciones de Tom Riddle en Londres hará unos siete años. Lo desmantelaron y arrojaron a todos esos traviesos mortífagos a la cárcel, incluyendo a tu señor Malfoy. Pero el Ministerio carecía de los conocimientos científicos necesarios para determinar que se había producido en ese laboratorio. La necesidad es la madre de la invención y la triste verdad es que la gente mágica no se basa en el ingenio, simplemente mueven una varita mágica para resolver sus problemas, – dijo Amarov – literalmente.

Hermione desenrolló un pergamino que contenía el familiar membrete del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Parecía ser una lista compilada por los investigadores del DALM, catalogando las numerosas sustancias que habían sido incautadas en la redada.

Grapado al expediente, había un informe mecanografiado a máquina.

\- Como podrás ver, me tomé la libertad de adquirir una copia de la lista y de contratar a alguien para que verificara lo que se había encontrado. ¿Confío en que reconocerás el nombre de mi asesor?

La firma del hombre estaba en la parte inferior de cada página del informe que Amarov le había encargado.

\- Hendry Tan. – leyó Hermione y levantó la mirada hacia Amarov – El hombre que trabajaba con Malfoy.

Amarov asintió.

\- Riddle le ofreció el financiamiento, la seguridad y la discreción que le permitió a Tan jugar a ser Dios en ese laboratorio. Sigue leyendo. Creo que verás por qué el pobre Hendry pensó que era preferible colgarse en su propio laboratorio en lugar de ayudarme a llevar esa información a las autoridades.

El informe era altamente técnico, pero Hermione ya estaba bastante familiarizada con la terminología para entender lo que estaba leyendo. Casi deseaba no estarlo.

* * *

 _Agente viral. Clase neurotrópica. Infiltración en el sistema nervioso periférico, nervios aferentes y sistema nervioso central. Encefalitis prodrómica. Mielitis transversa._

 _Mortalidad: 99%. Aplicación: bioterrorismo (en seres humanos no mágicos)._

* * *

El texto de la página se arremolinó en una masa de oscuros garabatos. Hermione parpadeó para aclarar la visión. Lo leyó y releyó y después dejó el pergamino y el informe adjunto sobre la mesa con mano temblorosa.

\- Liberaste al co-creador del virus que eventualmente causó la Infección, señorita Granger. Tom Riddle, Hendry Tan y Draco Malfoy son responsables conjuntos de la muerte de millones de personas. Los dos últimos trabajaban en el mismo laboratorio. Respectivamente crearon un virus y un antivirus que no estaba destinado para la población mágica. Estaba destinado a ser un arma o un elemento disuasorio contra los _muggles._

Hermione parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas.

\- Pero también es mortal para la población mágica…

\- El doctor Tan encontró un comprador en el extranjero, pero Riddle no estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de la fórmula todavía. Tan se volvió codicioso. Antes de que la conciencia lo alcanzara, Tan logró sacar una muestra del laboratorio sin disparar ninguna alarma. Seleccionó un recipiente que podía atravesar las barreras mágicas sin ser detectado, pero no contó con que el virus haría lo que los virus hacen mejor…

Y de repente, todo tenía sentido.

\- Intentó sacarlo de contrabando dentro de un mago. – supuso Hermione, con voz apática.

Amarov sonrió.

\- Muy bien. El paciente cero era un empleado de la limpieza. Iba, limpiaba y se marchaba a casa por la noche. Vivió una vida muy normal durante seis años, sin darse cuenta de que sería el precursor de la plaga más mortal que la humanidad haya conocido. El resto, desgraciadamente, es ahora nuestra historia común.

\- ¿Has dicho… – la voz de Hermione se quebró. Tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo - ¿Has dicho que ibas a compartir esta información con el gobierno?

\- Mi desprecio por tu especie es bien conocido. He estado ejerciendo presión para que tu gente quede expuesta durante años. Me dije que lo dejara estar, que enterrara ese informe, para no arriesgarme a desestabilizar una paz que existía entre Muggles y Magos desde hacía milenios. Estábamos seguros que la amenaza había sido contenida por el Ministerio de Magia británico. Después de todo, Riddle y Tan estaban muertos y Malfoy se enfrentaba a un confinamiento en solitario por el resto de su vida. Y si lo muggles hubieran tenido la oportunidad de excavar un poco más, corríamos el riesgo de ser los receptores involuntarios del _Obliviate_ , o algo peor. Así es como vuestra gente guarda los secretos, ¿no? Destrozando nuestros recuerdos. Controlando mentes. Tampoco se puede confiar en tu especie para proteger el futuro de su propia gente, y mucho menos para considerar la vida de los millones de seres humanos no mágicos que mantienen el mundo en movimiento. Vuestra arrogancia ha puesto a la humanidad al borde del desastre. Así que no voy a dar cuartel a magos y brujas, señorita Granger. El viejo mundo se ha deshilachado por esta plaga y yo ayudaré a volver a coserlo. Pero esta vez, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Hermione colocó sus manos frías y temblorosas sobre su regazo y luchó por no vomitar sobre la mesa. Las miradas de los demás a su alrededor no estaban llenas de ira, extrañamente. Era una condenada resignación, lo que era aún peor. Honoria tampoco se salvaba de eso, notó Hermione. A pesar de la lealtad a Amarov, seguía sin poder desprenderse de la mancha de sus orígenes.

Por supuesto, ponía en duda la verdad de lo que decía Amarov y la autenticidad de los documentos. El escepticismo era el sello distintivo de la buena ciencia…

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – le preguntó Amarov, casi con suavidad.

Ella volvió a echar un vistazo a la pila de documentos: había una foto en blanco y negro de Draco mientras caminaba por una calle de Londres, vestido con un traje muggle, cruzando los adoquines con sus largas piernas. Estaba más joven y parecía el adolescente que recordaba del colegio y menos el tranquilo y cansado hombre que era hoy. Quien a veces, en momentos despreocupados, la miraba como si tuviera la única llave de una cerradura que nunca antes había tenido interés en abrir.

Sí, ahora lo entendía.

 _Harry la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la salida._

 _"_ _Nos vamos sin él."_

 _"_ _Harry, no." Hermione clavó los talones en el suelo "¡Lo necesitamos!"_

 _"_ _¡Nadie necesita eso! ¡Nadie puede estar tan desesperado!"_

Tomó una decisión hacia muchos meses en Azkaban. Amarov y Honoria eran responsables de la muerte de sus colegas, pero eso no habría ocurrido si Hermione hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban. Había liberado inadvertidamente a la persona que Amarov estaba convencido podía terminar lo que había empezado. Y tal vez Malfoy, de hecho, sí era esa persona. Amarov había reclamado a Malfoy con un gran coste para el Proyecto Navidad. La única manera que había de que la muerte, el dolor, la paranoia y la reciente desconfianza valieran la pena era que Draco tuviera éxito. En ese momento, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Había ocho platos en total esa noche. Hermione apenas recordaba que vino después de los caracoles. El mundo era demasiado brillante y frágil y los sonidos de las conversaciones a su alrededor eran alarmantes. Se concentró en poner un pie delante del otro, mientras Honoria la escoltada de vuelta a su habitación.

\- Ahora ya sabes por qué estoy aquí. – dijo Honoria – Duele tener el corazón roto, ¿verdad? – se burló la más joven de las brujas, antes de encerrar a Hermione en la habitación.

Hermione sabía que no se refería simplemente a Draco.


	26. Forays

**¡Holaaaaaa!**

 **Buenooo, no he tenido mucho tiempo esta semana para actualizar, pero aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis y como es algo cortito puede que mañana suba el siguiente capítulo, si es que veo interés en ello ;)**

 **Espero que tengáis un fin de semana maravilloso y espero que la mayoría haya acabado los exámenes (no como yo T-T).**

 **¡Muchos besoteeeeeeess!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26 – Forays (Incursiones)**

Barnaby Richards estaba despierto cuando Scrimgeour entró en la habitación.

El Agente del Senado Mágico estaba apoyado contra una pila de almohadas. Tenía un limpio y blanco vendaje sobre el pecho y hombro derecho. Ya estaba de mal humor, después de que Aisha Malik le informara de que no había cumplido una "cuota mínima" de reposo como para poder calificarlo de reposo. Para colmo de su lesión (un pulmón perforado, una fractura de esternón y la hipotermia, si queríamos ponernos técnicos), le habían entregado un crucigrama para que completara.

Un crucigrama. De un periódico. Como un maldito enfermo de geriátrico.

El localizado Armagedón nuclear se acercaba. Los Muggles y Magos no-muertos habían enviado a la mayor parte del mundo civilizado de vuelta a la Edad de Piedra. Y un playboy multimillonario había asesinado a uno de los suyos y secuestrado a la mitad de su equipo.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba intentando averiguar la quinta palabra en vertical (cinco letras; "mobiliario de santuario").

Richards se tomó su tiempo en reconocer la presencia de Scrimgeour. Escribió B-A-N-C-O, tapó el bolígrafo y, entonces, miró al Ministro con toda la calidez y el cariño de una auditoría fiscal. Decir que Richards estaba enfadado era incorrecto. Estuvo enfadado durante tres días cuando recuperó la conciencia. Había pasado esa ira. Ahora, era pura estrategia. Era su trabajo, después de todo.

\- Me preguntaba cuando vendrías a visitarme.

\- Para ser justos, ya he venido varias veces. – dijo el Ministro. Se acercó una silla y se sentó – Simplemente no has estado lucido hasta ahora.

Scrimgeour parecía estar esperando que respondiera. Por supuesto, Richards seguía estando débil debido a la pérdida de sangre y a los efectos secundarios de la hipotermia, pero ni siquiera el haber estado a pocos minutos de la muerte era suficiente para embotar su naturaleza mordaz.

\- ¿Así que ahora vas a hablar? ¿O seguimos bailando? – Richards sonrió sin ningún humor – Es una familiar etapa de dos fases. Sé por qué algunos secretos tienen que ser guardados, pero viendo que estamos destinados a liderar este grupo, puedes imaginar lo cabreado que estoy al sospechar que has estado bailando jodidamente en _solitario._

El Ministro parpadeó, tomándose un momento para digerir el uso rampante de la metáfora. Inhaló bruscamente a través de su nariz fina y delgada.

\- ¿Qué necesitas saber, agente Richards?

Richards intentó sentarse contra las almohadas que Aisha le acolchaba debidamente dos veces al día. Su tez normalmente curtida y coriácea tenía un tinte gris distinto, pero Scrimgeour parecía saber más de lo que le ofrecía.

\- Los magos británicos no sabéis lo que significa la _necesidad de saber_. Supongo que el Senado _necesitaba saber_ muchas cosas antes de la colaboración del Proyecto Navidad. ¿Cuál demonios es el interés de Alexander Amarov en el Proyecto y en los miembros de tu equipo? ¿Trabajaba Honoria Cloot con él?

\- Muy bien podría ser. – dijo Scrimgeour – Lo que sí sabíamos era que Alexander Amarov ha sido una espinita calvada en el lado de la comunidad mágica británica durante los últimos quince años.

\- Pfff. – soltó Richards – Vosotros no tenéis la patente de muggles curiosos y entrometidos. Conocemos ese tipo de gente en los Estados Unidos. Realmente persistentes. La mayoría son unos chiflados, teóricos de la conspiración…

\- ¿Quién está en lo _cierto_ con respecto a la conspiración en cuestión? – lo interrumpió Scrimgeour.

\- Sí, pero hay maneras de manejar a esas personas que no impliquen poner en peligro a la comunidad que se está intentando proteger en primer lugar. – dijo Richards. Frunció el ceño hacia el reloj de pared que había en la habitación – Malik estará aquí en veinte minutos con mis medicamentos nocturnos. Ve al grano.

Scrimgeour se encontró con los expectantes ojos del agente, una mirada no menos que penetrante.

\- El Ministerio era consciente de que probablemente se había desarrollado un patógeno letal en los laboratorios subterráneos de Voldemort. Conocíamos esos laboratorios porque Alexander Amarov había estado conduciendo sus propias investigaciones, financiadas con fondos privados, sobre las operaciones de Voldemort en su continuo intento por reunir pruebas que expusieran al mundo mágico. Pero debido a la seriedad de este descubrimiento, contó todo lo que sabía al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Mis colegas me pidieron que autorizara una incursión. Firmé el papeleo correspondiente y la incursión se llevó a cabo tres días después. Draco Malfoy fue capturado y Hendry Tan fue encontrado muerto.

\- ¿Tenía Amarov un infiltrado?

\- Él dijo que sí, – contestó Scrimgeour – pero también que no revelaría a su informante al DALM.

\- Podría haber sido Malfoy. – sugirió Richards – Eso explicaría el interés de Amarov en secuestrarlo después de que Granger y Potter lo sacaran de la cárcel.

\- Podría haber sido, pero sospecho que no fue así. Un candidato más probable sería Hendry Tan, antiguo colega de Malfoy. Por el momento, no tenemos manera de saberlo.

Richards entrecerró los ojos.

\- Me doy cuenta de que no querías compartir la pequeña tapadera del DALM con el resto del equipo, pero _yo no_ soy parte de tu equipo. Soy el tipo que representa el dinero y los recursos necesarios para que esta operación funcione. Has jodido al Senado, has jodido a tu propia gente y me has jodido _a mí_. Si todavía no tuviera un agujero en el pulmón y si tú no tuvieras cien años, saldría de esta cama y te daría un puñetazo en la cara, _Ministro_.

\- ¿Qué es eso que dice tu gente? ¿La próxima vez será? – preguntó Scrimgeour, con suavidad.

\- Tomaste malas decisiones, amigo. El DALM necesitaba ser dominado.

\- Sí. Y reconozco abiertamente todos sus errores y los míos. – dijo Scrimgeour con gran cansancio – Sin embargo, hicimos lo que pensábamos era mejor en ese momento. El Ministerio tiene una larga y compleja tradición secreta de burocracia que me antecede a mí y a muchos de los Ministros que llegaron antes. Era mi esperanza desmantelar esas viejas tradiciones para el final de mi mandato como Ministro. No tengo autorización para tomar decisiones unilaterales sin consecuencias, agente Richards. A veces, es necesario nadar con la marea para encontrar un eventual puerto seguro.

Ahora fue el turno de Richards de digerir las metáforas.

\- ¿Sabes cómo salió la Infección? Obviamente, el DALM no la mantuvo enterrada como hicieron con Malfoy.

\- No tengo ni idea. ¿Quizás Amarov lo sabe? Esperaba que Malfoy lo supiera, pero no dio ninguna indicación de ello. Aunque, admito que cuando se trata de ese joven en particular, resulta más fácil leer las hojas de té…

Richards resopló.

\- No hay argumentos que valgan. Es un superviviente, que le resultará muy útil si está bajo la custodia de Amarov, dispuesto o no.

Scrimgeour se puso en pie.

\- A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, es imperativo que me creas cuando te digo que no teníamos ninguna razón para sospechar que Amarov dañaría al equipo que fue enviado para rescatarlo. Al contrario, dado que Amarov es consciente de quiénes y de qué somos, esperaba que estuviera cauteloso, pero cooperativo. – suspiró – Te refieres a ellos como Miembros del Equipo, pero tú y yo sabemos que son más que eso. Para mí, al menos.

\- Te creo.

\- Gracias.

\- Dime algo más. ¿Por qué querría Amarov retener a Granger, Wallen, Patil y Malfoy?

Scrimgeour estaba a punto de responder, cuando Aisha Malik abrió la puerta de la habitación. Dedicó a ambos hombres una sonrisa alegre y le recordó al Ministro que el agente Richards necesitaba reposo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – estalló Richards.

\- ¿Quieres otro crucigrama? – le preguntó Aisha, completamente imperturbable ante su arrebato.

\- ¡Diablos, no! – gruñó el agente - ¿Qué más tienes?

\- Mi teléfono tiene el Angry Birds.

Richards cerró los ojos, con expresión compungida.

\- Trae el crucigrama.

Scrimgeour esperó hasta que Malik se marchó antes de hablar.

\- Mi mejor conjetura es que Amarov los ha capturado para poder hacerlos trabajar en una cura en sus propias instalaciones privadas. O simplemente para hacerlos trabajar para él, en cualquier caso.

\- Eso encajaría con la teoría de un equipo rival y podría explicar el papel de Honoria.

El Ministro asintió. Le dedicó a Richards una sonrisa de conmiseración, ligeramente melancólica.

\- También significaría que el trabajo sobre una cura seguiría existiendo, aunque no fuera por nosotros.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, pero no era Aisha Malik. Era la doctora Kate McAlister quien estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta y parecía alarmada.

\- Perdonad que os moleste, caballeros, pero tenemos un pequeño problema.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Scrimgeour a la viróloga, con la varita ya en mano.

\- ¿Sabes esa horda que se ha estado acumulando afuera? Bueno, se ha duplicado el tamaño y se están _moviendo_ hacia la casa. Longbottom dice que esto fue lo que sucedió en Taransay poco antes de que atacaran.

\- ¿Qué hacen exactamente? – preguntó el Ministro.

\- No estoy segura, pero están caminando hacia adelante y tanteando deliberadamente las, eh, ¿protecciones?

\- Las barreras protectoras. – dijo Scrimgeour.

\- Sí… las barreras protectoras.

\- Dios, – exclamó Richards – están probando nuestra valla eléctrica. ¿Cuántos?

\- Más de cien ahora. Potter y Longbottom están acabando con ellos desde el ático tan discretamente como pueden. Me han pedido si podía conseguir algunas varitas más para ayudarles. Ya he enviado al profesor Yoshida.

\- Yo me ocupo. – dijo Richards, apartando las sabanas de sus piernas desnudas.

\- No. – dijo Scrimgeour – Si te desplomas, serás completamente inútil para nosotros en el caso de que la horda logre pasar.

\- ¿Puede ocurrir eso? – preguntó McAlister - ¿Qué pasa con las barreras?

Richards también desvió la mirada hacia el Ministro.

\- Si esos hijos de puta son realmente magos, ¿las barreras aguantaran?

\- No podemos estar seguros. – dijo Scrimgeour – Las barreras protectoras de Grimmauld Place son antiguas y complejas. – explicó, para beneficio de McAlister – Originalmente fueron diseñadas para mantener a los muggles alejados, pero con el paso de los años, la familia Black agregó capas adicionales a las barreras, sin llegar nunca a lograr desmantelar por completo los hechizos originales a favor de un enfoque básico, por así decirlo. Son un mosaico de magia protectora que nos han protegido de los ocasionales e inquisitivos muggles o de hordas de zombies en movimiento. Pero con cualquier abordaje al mosaico, podría haber… brechas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con _brechas_? – preguntó McAlister.

Richards le respondió.

\- Quiere decir que si suficientes seres mágicos intentaran forzar la entrada _al mismo tiempo_ , las barreras vacilarían. No han sido diseñadas para aguantar ningún tipo de ataque sostenido y coordinado.

Todo el color del rostro de McAlister desapareció.

\- Así que tenemos que reforzarlo, ¿no? ¿No tenéis hechizos para eso?

\- Lo hemos estado haciendo de manera regular, doctora McAlister. – le dijo Scrimgeour en un tono que debía tranquilizarla – Pero también es fundamental reducir el riesgo de un ataque coordinado. Si me disculpáis, me uniré a Potter, Longbottom y al profesor Yoshida.

Después de que el Ministro se marchara, McAlister se hundió en la silla que había ocupado anteriormente.

\- Nunca pensé que escucharía las palabras "zombie" y "coordinado" en la misma frase…

\- No te preocupes, Doctora. – dijo Richards – Si perdemos la casa, no nos quedaremos para defenderla. La gente es fácil de transportar.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasa con todo el equipo? ¿Con todas las muestras, datos y registros? Ya perdimos bastante cunado Honoria destruyó la mayor parte de los ordenadores. ¡Agente Richards, no podemos permitirnos otro altercado así!

Richards lo consideró.

\- Si tenemos que abandonar el barco a toda prisa, ¿puedes asegurar que tenemos lo que necesitamos?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Cuánto podemos llevar?

\- Piensa en lo que cada uno de nosotros podría sacar de aquí a mano y luego multiplícalo por diez. Haz que Malik te ayude.

McAlister asintió. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- Kate. – la llamó Richards.

\- ¿Sí?

Richards abrió un pequeño estuche de cremallera que sacó de un cajón de la mesita de noche. La caja contenía un revolver reglamentario, unas fotografías de sus hijas y un juego de llaves. Le tiró las llaves a ella.

\- Eso abre nuestra cámara de munición en la oficina de Scrimgeour. ¿Has disparado alguna vez un arma?

\- Dios, no.

Él le dedicó una extraña sonrisa.

\- Sin problema. Os enseñaré a Malik y a ti. No podéis ser peores que Mercer.

McAlister sonrió con tristeza.

\- Lo extraño. Los extraño a todos.

\- Sí, yo también, Doctora. Pero todavía no hemos renunciado a encontrarlos.

* * *

Alexander Amarov entró en su habitación poco después de las seis de la tarde. Después de otro soporífero día encerrada sin noticias de lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de la flota, la decisión de hacerle una visita en persona era un poco preocupante.

El hombre estaba ahí por un encargo, aparentemente.

Llevaba un largo y diáfano vestido de encaje negro y tul colgado de una percha, un par de zapatos altos de tacón y un abrigo de piel gris oscuro que probablemente había sido un centenar de chinchillas en algún momento. También estaba flanqueado por dos guardias, a los que despidió después de dejar el vestido sobre la cama. Era evidente que no la consideraba una gran amenaza como para no poder estar a solas con ella en la habitación.

Bien.

La puerta se cerró detrás de los guardias, dejando a Hermione encerrada con Amarov, quien vestía un atuendo de lana delgada tan densamente negro como el terciopelo. Tenía el pelo húmedo. Visible a través del segundo botón desabrochado de una camisa azul, estaba el panel metálico del dispositivo de bioretroalimentación que tenía incrustado. Al momento, una luz roja parpadeó silenciosamente un instante con la frecuencia cardíaca relajada. Pensar que algo tan pequeño podía controlar a una flota comprendida por miles de personas…

\- Buenas tardes. – dijo él.

Hermione estaba detrás de la barra de la cocina de su habitación. Minutos antes, había estado rebuscando en los armarios por enésima vez, con la esperanza de encontrar un trozo de algo que pudiera usar como arma; una larga astilla, alambre, o tal vez algún tornillo largo y suelto. Era una señal de lo desesperada que estaba. Desgraciadamente, los muebles de la habitación eran demasiado sólidos. La barrera física de la barra de la cocina le proporcionó una falsa sensación de seguridad, pero en ese momento aprovecharía cualquier impulso a su confianza.

Hermione lanzó un rápido vistazo al vestido que había traído.

\- Creía que habíamos establecido que no iba a llevar tus vestidos.

Él sonrió con una sonrisa de blancos y brillantes dientes. Sus ojos azules, un tono más claro que su camisa, bajaron de su cara a su cuerpo, con una mirada evaluativa que fue mucho más personal que cualquiera que le hubiera dedicado antes. Observó exageradamente sus pantalones prestados.

\- Hace frío en la parte superior y no puedes pasearte con los deshechos de Belikov indefinidamente.

\- Los prisioneros normalmente no se "pasean".

\- No eres una prisionera.

\- Y, sin embargo, hay una cerradura en la puerta. – se golpeó la barbilla, con ojos brillantes – Que extraño.

\- Mera precaución. – respondió él, divertido.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿De quién, tuya? Si es así, no funciona. – le dedicó una sonrisa sin pizca de humor – Estás ahí de pie.

\- Me sentaré, ¿si lo prefieres? – y eso hizo, al borde de la cama – Eres un extraño espécimen, ¿verdad? – preguntó, con lo que parecía una cálida curiosidad – La verdad sobre Hermione Granger va más allá de mis expectativas.

\- ¿No me digas que mi reputación me precede? – inquirió ella – Si tu fuente es Honoria, yo tomaría lo que ella dijera con cautela.

Él pasó un largo y cuidado dedo por el encaje del vestido.

\- Tal vez te sorprenda saber que he leído "Hogwarts: Una Historia", ediciones del _Profeta_ desde que están escritas en inglés moderno y demasiadas copias de _Corazón de Bruja_ , de lo cual estoy bastante preocupado porque puede que haya atrofiado algo mi cerebro.

\- Sí, _Corazón de Bruja_ suele hacer eso. – reconoció Hermione.

Se puso en pie y camino hacia ella en ese momento.

\- Sabía quién eras antes de conocernos, Hermione. Te reconocí desde el momento que te vi en ese barco pesquero.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada? – preguntó ella, sin poder luchar contra el impulso de retroceder.

\- Todavía no estoy seguro, pero espero que la respuesta me llegue en algún momento. – parecía genuinamente perplejo – Basta decir que tengo fascinación por lo excepcional. – ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oler su loción de afeitar. Hermione sintió el borde del fregadero contra su espalda. No tenía escapatoria. No había armas en la habitación, ninguna vajilla que tirar, ni cubiertos que blandir, sólo una maldita montaña de almohadas europeas, cojines y botellas de plástico llenas de agua suministradas por los guardias. Ni siquiera había una bandeja de plástico que usar como arma letal (al más puro estilo Malfoy).

Curioso. A pesar de las preocupantes similitudes entre ambos hombres, en todas las ocasiones en las que Malfoy la había abordado e intimidado, nunca se había sentido físicamente repelida. La ansiedad y preocupación que había sentido con Malfoy era muy diferente, y no tenía nada que ver con el riesgo relativo y el peligro. Francamente, Amarov era tan atractivo de cerca como de lejos, pero había algo en él que le hacía querer ponerse tres jerséis de los Weasley y esconderse bajo las sabanas de la cama de sus padres.

Y eso _sin_ contar con que era un psicópata asesino.

Para su consternación, él levantó una mano y tocó uno de los rizos de su desaliñada y salvaje cabellera. Después de tantos días sin un peine, había vuelto a lo que Hermione le gustaba pensar era su estado primitivo; un halo de rizos salvajes. Inhaló profundamente, más por los nervios que por cualquier otra cosa. El efecto de esto causó que su pecho se inflara y rozara ligeramente contra el de él. Vio como sus pupilas se ensanchaban y, seguidamente, casi al mismo tiempo, vio como el silencioso pitido rojo de su dispositivo de bioretroalimentación se aceleraba.

Hermione parpadeó; la comprensión de lo que eso significaba se estaba abriendo paso en su mente.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

\- El vestido negro fue la elección menos inspiradora para tu color, creo. Debería haber elegido uno rojo. ¿O dorado, quizás? La próxima vez.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y observó con alivio como el mechón rizado de su pelo se escapaba de entre los dedos de Amarov. Pareció disfrutar de la sensación que le provocó al deslizarse por su mano.

\- No me pondré tus jodidos vestidos, maníaco. Ni ahora ni la próxima vez.

Amarov se inclinó para susurrarle:

\- Te pondrás lo que te traiga, Hermione. Si no lo haces, vendré aquí y te vestiré yo mismo. Y te aseguro que será infinitamente más entretenido para mí que para ti. Escoge bien tus batallas, querida. Eso es algo que no te costará mucho conceder, ¿verdad?

Blink-blink, blink-blink, blink-blink, eso era la pequeña luz roja parpadeante. Tal y como había estado en el pesquero cuando se había estado asfixiando. Sólo que esa vez parpadeaba casi sin intervalos y también se escuchaba un pitido. Había reconstruido en su mente más o menos cómo funcionaba el dispositivo; obviamente para disuadir a cualquiera de dañar a Amarov. Registraba el dolor en tiempo real basado en la información de su cuerpo y tal vez desencadenaría la amenaza de explosión o explosiones sólo con niveles particulares o _graves_ de dolor. ¿Qué se calificaba como dolor grave? ¿Había algún umbral al respecto? ¿Podría ser todo una elaborada estrategia? Hasta el momento, nadie había sospechado que Amarov fuera de farol. Obviamente tenía los recursos para crear ese demente dispositivo.

Hermione se preguntó lo cerca que habían estado los secuestradores y, de hecho, el equipo de rescate, que habían pasado inadvertidamente la seguridad de la flota. Claramente, el dispositivo era lo suficientemente sensible como para captar la… bueno, la excitación de Amarov. ¿Qué pasaría si se cayera por un tramo de escaleras? ¿O si se aplastaba un dedo? ¿O se cortaba afeitándose?

Simplemente tenía que tener algún tipo de seguridad a prueba de fallos. Eso tenía que ser para lo que servía el panel numérico invertido; un código de anulación que sólo Amarov era capaz de introducir.

Momentáneamente perdida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los altos tacones que le había traído para que se pusiera. Amarov pronto se percataría de que no era capaz de caminar en línea recta con unos tacones de más de cinco centímetros. Con un poco de suerte, se caería, rompería el vestido y arruinaría su velada. Los tacones parecían ser de diez centímetros, al menos. De todas las cosas para las que era útil… Amarov sólo parecía interesado en convertirla en su atractivo bicho raro.

Hermione suspiró.

Confió que él tomara eso como una señal de capitulación.

\- Muy bien. – dijo – Serás mi acompañante esta noche.

\- ¿En la cena con los otros capitanes?

\- No. Esta noche, iremos a los Juegos.


	27. Intervention

**¡Holaaaa!**

 **Como dije ayer, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, aunque sé que deseareis que publique el siguiente YA, pero vais a tener que sufrir un poco ;) Ya sabéis lo que se suele decir: lo bueno, se hace esperar jejeje.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

 **¡Miles de gracias y besotes para todas!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27 – Intervention (Intervención)**

El vestido era tolerable. Apretado, pero tolerable porque tenía mangas largas y un decente escote redondo de encaje que sólo le rozaba la garganta. Por supuesto, era demasiado largo, como era de esperar porque la buena gente de Givenchy lo había diseñado para mujeres altas y esculturales que eran ochenta por ciento piernas. O sirenas. Mientras que la prenda parecía tan frágil como el tejido, realmente era una confección robusta, lo cual era fortuito porque el breve viaje en bote hasta el Barco de los Juegos se realizó bajo lo que parecía un inminente huracán.

Una pequeña mujer de aspecto severo se había presentado en la habitación de Hermione poco después de la visita de Amarov, con un estuche de maquillaje en las manos. No hablaba inglés, pero la comunicación no fue requerida. Era obsceno que se arreglara dadas las circunstancias y mucho menos para la atrocidad que eran los Juegos de Amarov. Hermione no tenía ningún interés en observar su reflejo en el espejo, pero logró vislumbrar pequeños destellos a lo largo de las muchas y muchas superficies reflectantes que salpicaban los opulentos corredores del barco en el que se alojaban.

Como había sospechado, Hermione pensó que más bien parecía una niña jugando a vestirse con la ropa de su glamurosa madre.

La luna llena se dejaba ver de vez en cuando a través de unas grandes nubes grises que se iluminaban intermitentemente por algún rayo lejano. Aún no llovía, afortunadamente. Hermione detestaba el abrigo de piel que llevaba, pero la mantenía caliente desde el mentón hasta los tobillos. Le fue muy bien llevar el pelo suelto, porque ningún peinado podría haber sobrevivido al viento que hacía.

Amarov estaba serio y silencioso mientras la acompañaba. Hermione se preguntó si ese desánimo era en deferencia a los Juegos. Si era así, realmente debía verlos como un mal necesario. Cuando se le presentó lo que parecía una locura indiscutible, Hermione examinó los rostros de los guardias y el séquito que caminaba con ellos. Parecían en gran medida imperturbables; charlaban, reían y algunos claramente en estado de ebriedad. Amarov no amonestó a sus compañeros ni los miró con desaprobación, pero estaba claro que no participaba en las "festividades" de la misma manera. Todavía vestía el mismo traje con el que lo había visto antes, aunque ahora había añadido una corbata de seda blanca, un pañuelo de bolsillo plateado oscuro y unos gemelos del mismo color. Realmente podría haberlo hecho sin la cálida y persistente mirada apreciativa que le había lanzado cuando ella salió de la habitación, pero realmente _necesitaba_ el brazo que él le había extendido para equilibrarse en esos altos tacones. Amarov no hizo ningún comentario sobre sus tobillos de goma. Realmente no comentó nada, lo cual fue un alivio porque lo último que quería era entablar una insustancial conversación.

Fue un paseo corto hasta el barco de Louis Renauld, llamado eufemísticamente el Barco de los Juegos. El hombre gordo francés supervisaba en el antiguo buque de carga todo lo que estaba tan trágicamente equivocado en la ciudad flotante de Amarov. La conducta humana era francamente fascinante de la manera más macabra, pensó Hermione, mientras una oleada de profunda tristeza la invadía. Claramente había paralelismos que se llevaban a cabo ahí con las atrocidades históricas de guerra.

Ahí, los cautivos con propiedades mágicas estaban encerrados en condiciones inhumanas, miserables. Ahí, también era donde Amarov guardaba el suministro de zombies que se usaban en los Juegos y, ocasionalmente, para la experimentación en los laboratorios. Si no te percatabas de ese hecho al entrar al barco, lo harías tan pronto como bajaras a las cubiertas inferiores. El lugar _apestaba_ a muerte. No era muerte real y en paz, sino más bien del tipo que se movía y caminaba, la que era implacable a la hora de buscar a los vivos.

Hermione pensó en Padma, Wallen y los innumerables otros que, a diferencia de ella, no podrían dejar el barco esa noche. Pensó en Blaise Zabini y en su hermoso hijo Henry y no pudo dejar de imaginar lo que otros padres mágicos estaban pasando.

A pesar de esos horrores inmediatos, el círculo íntimo de Amarov estaba en un estado de celebración. Cualquier excusa es válida para una fiesta, supuso Hermione. No había nada que destacar del barco en sí, pero eso no amortiguó su estado de ánimo. En su mayoría el suelo era de metal, con rejillas metálicas o desconchado, manchado, laminado. Las luces piloto hacían que todo el mundo pareciera ictérico. El champán fluía. Los invitados vestidos con ropa formal de noche charlaban y reían, mientras unas mujeres altas y hermosas se paseaban entre ellos con bandejas llenas de bebidas y canapés. Tenían que estar muriéndose de frío con esos uniformes tan cortos.

 _Recursos limitados, y una mierda_ , pensó Hermione, sintiendo náuseas en el estómago. Una de esas mujeres jóvenes y hermosas se acercó a ella ofreciéndole una bebida.

\- No, gracias. – dijo Hermione, soltando un tembloroso suspiro.

\- Te ayudará. – susurró la mujer. Tenía acento americano.

Hermione levantó la vista y vio su propia repulsión reflejada en los ojos pesadamente maquillados de la camarera.

\- _Nada_ puede ayudar a esto. – dijo Hermione.

La muchacha lanzó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro de Hermione, probablemente para comprobar que Amarov estuviera ocupado en otra cosa.

\- La última vez que fuimos convocados a los Juegos, un hombre saltó al Pozo para salvar a su amigo. _Esto_ le ayudó.

\- Sí, eso hizo, ¿verdad? Tal vez todavía haya esperanza para nosotros. – Hermione le dedicó una trémula sonrisa. Lo que Malfoy había hecho por Zabini había sido mucho más que un rescate, había sido un recordatorio de la humanidad que Amarov estaba obligando a su gente a sacrificar.

\- Y mientras tanto, hay vodka. – dijo la chica, entregándole una copa de eso, con hielo. Entregó dos vasos más a Amarov y a una recién llegada; Honoria Cloot.

\- Hola, Hermione.

Honoria también vestía de negro. Hermione pensó que era apropiado. ¿Qué más se podría vestir para una ejecución?

\- Te ves muy bien. – siguió comentando Honoria. Sus palabras eran halagadoras, pero su mirada venenosa – Alexander es muy generoso.

\- En ocasiones. – dijo Amarov. Ahora se había posicionado junto a Hermione. Ella sintió su mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

\- Ojalá pudiéramos haber discutido esto antes de que sonara la campana del barco. Los Juegos de esta noche no han sido planeados. Renauld está molesto. – dijo Honoria a su jefe, con voz tensa. Mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, como si no estuviera hablando de nada más desagradable que el fino vodka.

\- Renauld siempre está molesto. – respondió Amarov. Al decir esto, intercambio una mirada con el francés, mientras el Señor de los Juegos estaba a cierta distancia. Amarov levantó la copa en un brindis. Renauld hizo lo mismo y su redondo y rubicundo rostro se dividió con una sonrisa - ¿Ves? Fácilmente aplacado con dedicarle un poco de atención.

\- No deberíamos hacer otros Juegos tan pronto después…

\- ¿Después de qué? – preguntó Amarov, con una ceja arqueada - ¿Después de que Renauld metiera a un niño en el Pozo? ¿Después de que Draco Malfoy se encargara de participar? ¿Te refieres a _esos_ Juegos? Eso fue una maldita pesadilla de relaciones públicas.

Hermione se percató de que se le estaba permitiendo vislumbrar la relación laboral entre Amarov y Honoria. Era sorprendente observar que Amarov no se consideraba infalible. E igualmente fascinante era que él no estuviera dejando de lado a Honoria que estaba cuestionando sus decisiones.

\- Meter a Vadim en el Pozo será peor. – dijo Honoria – La gente lo conoce. Les gusta.

\- Dios mío, ¿los Juegos de esta noche son para Belikov? – preguntó Hermione.

Cualquier respuesta que Amarov pudiera haberle proporcionado fue ahogada por el vozarrón de Renauld mientras se dirigía a la multitud a través de un micrófono. Las gradas constaban de cuatro niveles. Amarov y su séquito ocupaban el primer nivel, además era el único nivel que eran atendidos por camareras y asistentes personales. Hermione se preguntó si la reacción de la multitud en los "asientos de segunda" era normal. Había aquellos que entre ellos gritaban y vociferaban, agitando un boleto rojo estrechamente apretado en sus puños. Boletos de apuestas, asumió Hermione. Esos hombres estaban ahí por el espectáculo y las apuestas. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del público estaba apagado. Observaban con una calmada aprensión. La arena era circular con dos escotillas idénticas situadas en lados opuestos. No necesitabas ser un experto en criminología forense para averiguar qué clase de negocio macabro tenía lugar en el Pozo; el olor, las manchas y los desechos que se descomponían eran suficientemente esclarecedores.

Se escuchó un fuerte zumbido y una de las escotillas se abrió. El suelo de la arena estaba oscuro, pero fue posible distinguir la figura de un hombre saliendo de la escotilla, caminando lentamente hacia el centro del Pozo. Ante una señal de Renauld, los focos se encendieron. Se escucharon jadeos y murmullos de la audiencia.

\- Oh, Belikov… – susurró Hermione. Ella apenas lo conocía, pero en el poco tiempo que había estado en su compañía, pensaba que era un hombre amable y compasivo. La multitud también conocía a Belikov. Él no era mago. Era uno de _ellos_.

El anciano científico fue momentáneamente cegado por los focos y levantó uno de sus brazos para protegerse los ojos de la intensa luz. Todavía vestía el mismo traje viejo y andrajoso que llevaba la noche anterior cuando habló con Amarov. Entrecerró los ojos, se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas y volvió a ponérselas. Entonces, miró fijamente la escotilla al otro lado del Pozo y esperó.

De nuevo se escuchó un zumbido y, esta vez, un silencio sepulcral se extendió. Incluso los compañeros de Amarov parecían estar conteniendo la respiración. Todos los ojos estaban enfocados en la escotilla opuesta. Sin embargo, en lugar de esa escotilla, fue la misma que había utilizado Belikov.

Otro hombre entró en el Pozo, pareciendo estar en mucha peor forma que Belikov. Su atuendo no eran más que harapos hechos jirones colgando de su cuerpo. A diferencia de Belikov, la luz no parecía molestarle. La expresión de su rostro fue de horror cuando vio a Belikov, quien ahora estaba bastante desconcertado.

- _Wallen_. – jadeó Hermione. Fulminó a Honoria y observó que la misma comprensión se asentaba en sus facciones. Estaba sorprendida.

La multitud parecía saber qué hacer. Empezaron a arrojar cuchillos, barras de metal y un hacha, entre otras cosas. Ambos hombres ignoraron las armas. Un confundido Belikov comenzó a caminar hacia Wallen, mientras Wallen empezó a alejarse de él, tendiendo las manos hacia adelante y sacudiendo la cabeza salvajemente. Belikov intentó hablarle.

Claramente, Belikov no tenía ni idea de con quién… o de con _qué_ estaba en el Pozo.

Renauld cogió de nuevo el micrófono y se dirigió al público.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? – preguntó Hermione, tocando la mano de Amarov para llamar su atención.

Parecía complacido de que ella le dedicara atención.

\- Un día, tal vez tengamos tiempo de enseñarte ruso. Le está contando lo que ha hecho nuestro viejo y querido amigo para ganarse un lugar en el Pozo. Dice que esta noche hay una luna azul, la segunda luna llena de este mes. Un hecho poco habitual. – Amarov apoyó los codos en la barandilla, con la bebida todavía en la mano – Mira y observa, me han dicho que se transformará muy pronto a juzgar por lo que pasó la última noche.

Hermione estaba horrorizada. Realmente parecían dispuestos a seguir con esa barbarie.

\- ¡No puedes hacer esto!

\- Entiendo que sientas cierta afinidad con el hombre lobo, pero es peligroso. Un guardia que estaba destinado a vigilar a ese monstruo anoche ha desaparecido. Sospechamos lo peor.

\- ¡No puedes condenar a muerte a Wallen porque uno de tus hombres no ha fichado! ¡Es absurdo!

\- No es al monstruo al que estoy condenando a muerte, querida. Debería comer bastante bien esta noche.

Sí, por supuesto que lo sabía. Pretendían utilizar a Wallen como medio para asesinar a Belikov.

\- No. – Hermione depositó su intacta bebida en la bandeja de una de las camareras que pasaba por ahí y luego se posicionó frente a Amarov. Fue consciente de los muchos pares de ojos que estaban encima de ella – ¡No! ¡Para esto inmediatamente!

Él tomó un sorbo de vodka.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, sintiendo una genuina curiosidad por saber su respuesta.

Hermione sólo podía mirarlo fijamente.

\- Incluso tengo que explicarte por qué no puedes hacer lo que me aterroriza.

\- ¿Lo estás?

\- ¿Estoy qué? – preguntó ella.

\- ¿Aterrorizada? ¿De mí?

Hermione frunció el ceño, dirigiendo la mirada a Honoria, quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír el intercambio, y después a Renauld, quien ahora estaba sentado en una silla tapizada en terciopelo, equilibrando a una de las sirvientas en su rodilla. Ambos estaban observando a Hermione y Amarov.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, tanto que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Hermione al hablar.

\- Lo que realmente me preocupa en este momento, Hermione, _es lo poco que quiero_ aterrorizarte.

Su estómago se retorció, con una pequeña sacudida de triunfo. Cada acción, cada palabra que le dedicara a él tenía que ser pesada y medida. La precisión y el matiz lo eran todo ahora. _Todo._

Hermione puso en sus ojos toda la fuerza de su angustia; la única emoción que no necesitaba fingir. Levantó una temblorosa mano y la colocó sobre el pecho de Amarov, con los dedos curvados.

\- Por favor, Alexander, no los castigues así. Felix Wallen es persona. Es un hombre, es mi amigo y es uno de los mejores microbiólogos del mundo. Utilízalo. No lo desperdicies.

\- Si lo que he oído de los licántropos es cierto; no corre ningún peligro con Belikov.

\- Tampoco puedes hacerle esto a Belikov. ¡No importa lo que haya hecho, nadie merece morir así y no tienes derecho a forzar a Wallen a ser su verdugo!

\- ¿El monstruo es consciente de sus acciones después de transformarse?

\- No, no sin una poción que lo ayude a conservar su mente humana. ¡Pero no tendrá manera de escapar del tormento que sentirá cuando se despierte por la mañana y se encuentre que ha atacado salvajemente a otro hombre hasta la muerte!

\- Tu amigo no es un hombre, Hermione. No es humano.

\- Entonces yo tampoco lo soy. Soy otra cosa, igual que él. Igual que ella. – dijo Hermione, señalando con el dedo a una Honoria con el ceño fruncido - ¿Cómo puedes permitir que nos sentemos aquí contigo, que vistamos la ropa que nos proporcionas, que comamos en la mesa contigo, si justificas hacerle eso a Wallen?

\- Porque hay que enseñar una lección. Tú estabas ahí. Viste como Belikov me mentía en la cara. Eso tiene repercusiones.

\- El único crimen de Belikov es la estupidez. Sus servicios en la flota y a tu causa han sido ejemplares, ¿no es así? Me salvó la vida, por el amor de Dios.

La mandíbula de Amarov se tensó. Las siempre expresivas cejas de Hermione se alzaron con motivación.

\- En tiempos como estos, la misericordia es debilidad. – explicó Amarov, en voz muy baja y Hermione supo que eso sólo era para sus oídos.

\- No. – susurró ella – No, es sabiduría. Es moderación. Es discreción. Tienes todo ese poder , Alexander, _utilízalo._

La mirada de Amarov se endureció ligeramente y, por un momento, Hermione temió haberse sobrepasado.

\- Déjame preguntarte algo: ¿Te pondrías en el lugar de Vadim ahora mismo?

Ella no lo dudo.

\- Por supuesto, soy útil en el laboratorio, pero Malfoy necesita a Belikov más que a mí. Vadim es muggle. La gente lo conoce y confía en él. Creo que les tranquilizaría tener a uno de los suyos trabajando en la cura en lugar de una bruja desconocida que habéis tomado del enemigo. Si vas a salvar a alguien esta noche, entonces que sea Belikov, y sí, ocuparé su lugar en el Pozo con Wallen. – se dio cuenta de que ahora Amarov estaba sosteniendo su mano, jugando con sus dedos. Eso, más que nada, le decía que la apuesta había dado resultado.

\- Extraordinaria. – dijo él, inclinándose tan cerca de ella que pensó que incluso podía besarla – Eres extraordinaria…

\- _Alexander_. – la voz de Honoria fue afilada. Se había dirigido a su jefe, pero sus ojos lanzaban dagas a Hermione – Si vas a cambiar de opinión, te sugiero que te decidas rápidamente. – hizo un gesto hacia el Pozo.

Aunque la luna no era visible, no hacía falta para que ejerciera su antiguo efecto sobre Wallen. Breves conversaciones sobre licantropía con Remus Lupin hacía muchos años le habían proporcionado sólo la más mínima idea de lo que era vivir con esa condición.

"No importa cuántas veces se produzca el Cambio." Le había dicho Lupin una vez. "Cada vez que pasa piensas que esa vez, al fin, _serás capaz de dominarlo_. _Que tendrás el control_. Sólo que nunca pasa… y aun sigues viviendo con la esperanza de que la próxima vez será diferente."

Wallen tenía esa esperanza y lo estaba intentando. Podía verlo en las tensas líneas de dolor, pánico y rigidez en su rostro. Estaba tumbado en posición fetal en el suelo, convulsionando, abrazando sus brazos tan fuertemente alrededor de su torso como si eso pudiera ayudarle a evitar la transformación. Hermione observaba horrorizada, impotente y furiosa.

Su mente volvió al tercer año en Hogwarts. En aquel entonces, Lupin se había transformado en la oscuridad en el exterior de la Casa de los Gritos y Hermione había estado demasiado ocupada mirando la pierna herida de Ron como para comprender con exactitud lo que estaba presenciando.

Pero _esta_ vez, la luz era tan brillante que la claridad y visibilidad de la transformación de Wallen fue casi clínica.

Varias mujeres entre el público empezaron a gritar. La parte posterior de la camiseta ya rasgada de Wallen comenzó a partirse por el centro. Una joroba empezó a crecer y sobresalir donde momentos antes había estado la curva natural de su espalda. Fue posible ver como las costillas se extendían y movían bajo su piel. En un principio, tenía la piel rosada, en carne viva y desigual, pero luego empezó a oscurecerse y hacerse más espesa, al brotar un grueso pelaje marrón de ella – fino y escaso principalmente – pero para el momento que las rodillas de Wallen separaron las costuras del pantalón, el pelaje era lo suficientemente grueso que la piel ya no se podía apreciar. Se escuchó un repugnante sonido al romperse los tendones y agrietarse los huesos. Se le alargaron los gemelos y los muslos y las articulaciones de las rodillas volvieron a contraerse. Se deshizo del resto de sus pantalones y rodó hacia el frente, adoptando gradualmente una posición cuadrúpeda.

Estaba hablando, se percató Hermione. Suavemente en un principio, pero después su voz se profundizó, pasando de barítono a algo inhumano. La longitud de su cuello se dobló, sus gruesos y rígidos músculos se encresparon y crecieron para asistirlo. Le empezó a aparecer el hocico, casi como si la mitad inferior de su cara estuviera siendo estirada hacia afuera por una fuerza invisible. Cuando habló esa vez, todo el mundo lo escuchó, aunque no había duda de que se estaba dirigiendo a Belikov.

\- _Rápido. Debes matar… matarme._

Llovieron más armas en la arena, algunas incluso rebotando en la espalda de Wallen. Belikov no hizo ningún movimiento para recoger ninguna. Retrocedió hasta casi chocar contra las paredes del Pozo. Por encima de él, el círculo íntimo de Amarov miraba hacia abajo y gritaba con fuerza.

Y entonces Wallen se quedó muy quieto. Casi tranquilo. Eso fue porque ya no tenía el control. Lo que había tomado su lugar era una manifestación física de la maldición que acarreaba desde que una caminata por un bosque de su natal Suecia había salido terriblemente mal. El hombre lobo se alzó a dos patas en su máxima altura; era lo suficientemente alto como para que los miembros del público en la galería del primer nivel gritaran y empezaran a alejarse de la barandilla. La criatura echó su enorme y gruesa cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando la mano de Amarov y que él la sostenía con la misma intensidad. Lo vio moverse hacia los guardias que estaban posicionados en el cuarto nivel. Levantaron sus rifles.

\- Tranquilizantes para caballo. – dijo él.

La esperanza floreció en su pecho.

\- ¡Derríbalo ahora!

Él dudó. Hermione pudo ver que estaba en conflicto. Lo agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta, segura de que nadie había intentado jamás tal cosa y había salido indemne.

\- ¡Dales la señal para que disparen a Wallen!

Se parecía tanto a Malfoy en ese momento que le dolía encontrarse con su mirada, insolente y calculadora mientras intentaba manejar la sugerencia del menor indicio de afecto.

\- Dame otra razón.

\- Si lo haces, tal vez pueda empezar a confiar en ti.

Amarov levantó la mirada hacia sus hombres, haciéndoles un sutil gesto con la cabeza.

Para la posteridad y porque Hermione no sería Hermione si no encontraba interés académico en tales cosas, agregó la siguiente información a su enorme cuaderno mental en caso de que pudiera serle útil en un futuro. Era posible detener a un enfurecido hombre lobo en seco con cantidades suficientes de Ketamina.

Le hubiera gustado preguntar a Amarov que dosis exacta de tranquilizantes para caballo habían utilizado sus hombres. Se dispararon diez dardos en total. El último falló porque el furioso hombre lobo se giró bruscamente y logró golpear el dardo con una de sus patas, gruñendo ante los estupefactos espectadores. Y entonces, la criatura reanudó su acecho hacia lo único a su alcance con lo que podía descargar su miedo y frustración; Belikov.

Los dardos eventualmente funcionaron, aunque había estado demasiado cerca como para estar tranquila. Wallen cayó, su humeante hocico aterrizó a un metro de Belikov y una de sus patas con afiladas garras a pocos centímetros del profesor. Wallen jadeó una vez más, antes de quedarse totalmente quieto. Belikov parecía estar a punto de echar la cena por la boca. Se desplomó en el suelo lentamente, preocupado de que algún movimiento brusco pudiera lograr que Wallen recuperara la conciencia.

Pero eso no iba a pasar. Wallen tenía un "espectáculo" más que ofrecer. Los hombres lobos inconscientes no podían mantener su forma de licántropo. Los miembros se le acortaron, el pelaje empezó a desaparecer en el interior de la piel que ahora resplandecía por el sudor. Las garras se convirtieron en uñas cortas y las patas delanteras en los delgados dedos del hombre. El hocico, las orejas y la cola también desaparecieron. Lo que quedó en el suelo de la arena fue un hombre inconsciente, desnudo, de mediana edad, con nueve dardos tranquilizantes repartidos por su costado, su espalda y su torso. Y esa imagen fue la que sacó a Belikov de su estupor. Se arrastró hasta Wallen y le quitó los dardos. Hermione contuvo la respiración mientras Belikov buscaba el pulso de Wallen. El viejo científico parpadeó hacia el público. Con mano temblorosa, levantó su pulgar hacia las gradas. Wallen estaba vivo.

La audiencia no sabía qué hacer ante eso. Algunos aplaudieron con tanta sobriedad como pudieron. Hubo algunos murmullos; sin duda por las ganancias que no podrían recoger. Hermione agarró el abrigo de piel que había dejado sobre una silla y se acercó a la barandilla. Nadie la detuvo ni dijo nada cuando lo arrojó hacia la arena. Belikov lo vio y asintió. Llevó el abrigo hasta Wallen y lo dejó sobre el inconsciente hombre.

Amarov no parecía precisamente contento de ser el receptor de las miradas aturdidas de sus compañeros. Y estaban realmente aturdidos. Hermione estaba segura de que los Juegos nunca habían sido cancelados antes de que Malfoy hubiera soltado esa primera piedra al saltar al Pozo. Y ahora, menos de un mes después, otro enfrentamiento había terminado inesperadamente. Mientras que las razones exactas seguirían siendo un misterio, los rumores harían estragos. La multitud reunida la había visto allí con Amarov y habían presenciado su intercambio. Amarov acababa de demostrar públicamente que estaba dispuesto a dejarse influir.

Por su mascota mágica.

Hermione se preparó para la inevitable reacción de Amarov, pero cuando esta llegó, fue mínima. Poseía una extrema confianza en sí mismo o un impresionante autocontrol.

\- Llévala de vuelta al bote. – le dijo a Honoria – Me gustaría hablar con los Capitanes mientras siguen aquí. – caminó enérgicamente hacia Renauld, quien lo miraba con una fría incredulidad.

Honoria no fue gentil cuando agarró el brazo de Hermione.

\- Has ganado esta batalla, pero la guerra será diferente. – susurró en el oído de Hermione mientras la arrastraba.

\- Sé que también odias los Juegos, Honoria.

La mirada que le dedicó Honoria fue de una aversión tan intensa que Hermione se estremeció.

\- No se trata de los Juegos.

No. Para Honoria, todo giraba en torno a Amarov.

Hermione se dio cuenta tardíamente de que podía haber estado equivocada. Realmente no era de Amarov de quien debía tener miedo.

* * *

Fue escoltada de vuelta por cinco guardias. Hermione deseó sinceramente que uno de ellos fuera Anatoli, pero sin duda el enorme guardia estaba ocupado con su asignación principal; Malfoy. Honoria la acompañó sólo hasta el bote. Tenía asuntos que atender en otro lugar. Hermione se encontró acompañada hasta el barco en el que se alojaba por los guardias. Iban distraídos mientras conversaban animadamente en ruso, lanzándole ocasionalmente inquietantes y mordaces miradas. Finalmente había empezado a llover y estaba totalmente helada sin su abrigo. Nadie le ofreció ninguno de recambio y ella tampoco lo pidió.

Realmente se alegraba de volver a bordo del calor y la comodidad del barco en el que se alojaba, aunque fuera su prisión. Se reducía el espectro de… bueno, de la muerte. Sin embargo, las cosas eran caóticas. Otros residentes del barco, todos los miembros de la elite de la flota que no habían asistido personalmente a los Juegos esa noche, al parecer ya habían oído hablar de lo sucedido. Atribularon a los guardias con agresivas preguntas en casi tres idiomas tan pronto como entraron en el vestíbulo. Los residentes querían hablar con Amarov. Hermione notó que el nombre de Belikov también fue pronunciado varias veces. Supuso que muchos de ellos estaban descontentos de que el miembro principal del equipo científico de la flota y uno de los únicos tres médicos capacitados hubiera sido casi sacrificado en los Juegos.

Hermione fue empujada y codeada. Se agachó para desabrocharse las hebillas de los altos tacones y, seguidamente, se los quitó, suspirando aliviada mientras colocaba los pies descalzos sobre la gruesa alfombra del vestíbulo. Cuando se incorporó, vio que los guardias estaban a cierta distancia y que sólo dos de ellos habían notado ese hecho. Escudriñaban la multitud, buscándola.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio; Malfoy. Hermione pensó que podría reconocerlo entre una multitud de más de mil personas en menos de un minuto si era preciso. Verlo fue una extraña mezcla de alegría y desdicha. Salía del ascensor por el que Hermione había pasado unos minutos antes, lo que significaba que también llegaba de uno de los botes de vuelta. ¿Había estado en los Juegos? Caminaba con su omnipresente sombra, Anatoli. Ambos habían estado hablando, pero se quedaron en silencio al toparse con la furiosa multitud en el vestíbulo. Anatoli inclinó la cabeza para susurrarle algo a Malfoy, quien asintió y siguió hacia adelante a un ritmo acelerado.

Hermione no se detuvo a valorar la sabiduría de su decisión. Vio la oportunidad y la tomó. Su pequeño cuerpo le facilitaba la tarea de deslizarse entre la multitud. Varios residentes se toparon con ella, algunos se detenían y la miraban con curiosidad, pero nadie intentó detenerla. Al llegar al final del pasillo, vio que Malfoy ya estaba a medio camino del tramo de escaleras del siguiente piso. Maldiciendo sus largas piernas, Hermione sujetó los zapatos contra su pecho y corrió sin hacer ruido tras él, sin atreverse a decirle que se detuviera.

Lo alcanzó en el siguiente piso.


	28. Truth

**¡Está noche es Noche Buena y mañana Navidad, saca la bota María que me quiero emborrachar! ¡Ande, ande, ande, la Marimorena, ande, ande, ande, que es la Noche Buena!**

 **¡Holaaaaaaa! :D**

 **Espero que tengáis unas fiestas maravillosas rodeados de la magia y el amor de la familia y los más cercanos. Por mi parte, desearos Feliz Navidad y que os quiero 3**

 **Sin más dilación, disfrutad de este capítulo.**

 **¡Sed felices!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28 – Truth (Verdad)**

Él se giró en cuanto lo tocó, su mano izquierda sujetó el codo de Hermione y la derecha su muñeca. Aplicó algo de presión… _bastante_ presión, realmente. Por un tenso momento, Hermione pensó que iba a romperle el brazo, pero entonces él vio a quien tenía agarrada y la agresividad de su rostro se transformó en sorpresa. La soltó.

Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para llevarlo hacia la puerta de la cabina más cercana e intentar abrir el mango. Estaba cerrada con llave. Se apresuraron por el pasillo y lo intentaron con otra puerta. También estaba cerrada. Se escuchaban voces llegar por la parte superior del pasillo, cerca de las escaleras. Hermione se preguntó si estaba a punto de lamentar profundamente su decisión cuando la cuarta puerta cedió.

Con un pequeño gemido de alivio la abrió, empujando a Malfoy adentro y cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de ella. Sosteniendo todavía sus ridículos zapatos por las correas de los tobillos, miró a través de la mirilla por un momento, comprobando si alguien estaba pasando por fuera.

Malfoy se encontraba en mitad de una habitación que era idéntica a la suya, con los brazos cruzados, sombreado por la luz del cielo nocturno que se colaba a través de los ventanales que carecían de cortinas. Vestía un jersey de punto negro, una bufanda larga y gris que le rodeaba el cuello y unos oscuros pantalones vaqueros. Más allá de las ventanas, las luces de los otros barcos de la flota eran lo único visible en la espesa oscuridad. Sin embargo, no se arriesgarían a encender las luces.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, de repente no sabía que decir, ni cómo empezar a decir lo que necesitaba decirle. Lo que terminaran discutiendo, tenían que hacerlo rápido.

\- Ha sido algo muy valiente y honrado lo que has hecho por Belikov y Wallen. – dijo él, rompiendo el silencio.

Hermione se frotó los brazos. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de olvidar la cara del pobre profesor.

\- Bueno, era eso o hacer lo que tú hiciste por salvar a Zabini. Y no podía saltar al Pozo con estos zapatos. – murmuró, dejando caer los impracticables tacones sobre la alfombra – O con este vestido… - tiró de los encajes. Se daba muy poco.

Era difícil distinguir la expresión de Malfoy en la oscuridad, pero su tono fue muy cálido cuando habló.

\- No tienes ni idea de cómo te ves, ¿verdad? Nunca te has preocupado de eso como la mayoría de las mujeres.

Hermione no estaba muy segura de cómo tomarse eso.

\- Me preguntaba cuándo reanudaríamos los insultos juveniles, pero hay temas más pertinentes que discutir en este momento, ¿si no te importa?

\- ¿Has recibido tan pocos cumplidos en tu vida que no te enteras cuando recibes uno?

Frustrada por su serenidad, Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue silenciada por el sonido de pasos rápidos en el exterior del pasillo.

\- Van a destruir el barco para buscarte. – dijo Malfoy. Las pisadas pasaron de largo.

\- Es un gran barco. Deberíamos tener unos minutos.

\- ¿Sólo unos minutos? – puso uno mano sobre su corazón, fingiendo sentirse herido – Parece que te han engañado en cuanto a mi virilidad.

Una furiosa Hermione se dirigió hacia él.

\- Este _no_ es el momento. Quiero algunas respuestas de tu parte. Voy a llegar hasta el fondo de lo de Amarov, el Ministerio y tus mentiras antes de que esos matones lleguen y me detengan.

La expresión de Malfoy, mientras la miraba fijamente, era una vez más ilegible. Hermione deseó seguir llevando sus zapatos. De hecho, sería una experiencia novedosa no soportar constantemente que Draco Malfoy la mirara, literalmente, por encima de su aristócrata nariz.

\- ¿Te está tratando bien?

\- Sí. Si por bien quieres decir que me trata como una puñetera muñeca. No me dejará ayudarte en el laboratorio. Padma está atendiendo a la flota. Incluso Zabini recibe tareas que se adaptan a sus talentos. Mantenerme encerrada en mi habitación es un completo desperdicio de recursos.

\- ¿Eso es lo que eres; un recurso? – preguntó él - ¿O eres la muñeca que él guarda puramente para exhibir? Y sí es así, ¿querrá jugar contigo en algún momento?

Ante eso, Hermione guardó silencio, pero sabía que ambos ya habían sacado colusiones similares.

\- Ya cruzaré ese puente si es que llega el momento. – dijo ella, bruscamente – Lo que quiero saber ahora es la verdad sobre la fuente de la Infección.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Ya veo? ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – exigió Hermione. Los dedos de la mano con la que sostenía la varita se extendieron ampliamente. temblorosamente la apretó en un puño y lo envolvió con la palma de la otra. El impulso de hechizar era tan fuerte, que podía sentir diminutas sacudidas de magia bajo su piel – Te lanzaré una pregunta directa y me proporcionarás una directa respuesta o saldré de esta habitación sin decir una palabra más. ¿Está claro?

\- Clarísimo. – contestó él. Hermione podría haber jurado que la temperatura de la habitación descendió ligeramente.

\- ¿Ayudaste a la creación de la Infección o no?

\- Sí y no.

Hermione lo había estado esperando, pero que lo admitiera todavía le sorprendió en lo más profundo. Caminó hacia la cama, se sentó pesadamente en el borde del colchón desnudo y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar.

Fijó la mirada en la alfombra. Frunció el ceño ante el oscuro patrón geométrico. En ese momento, vio unas botas negras entrar en su campo visual. Una cálida mano le tocó la nuca. Lo permitió, aunque sentía que no tenía derecho a recibir ese consuelo, ni Malfoy a proporcionárselo.

\- Pregúntame lo que quieras saber, Kiska. – le dijo, casi cariñosamente – No tenemos mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo te capturaron? – susurró, incapaz de mirarlo.

\- Sé tanto como tú. Los fiscales del Ministerio me dijeron que Voldemort me delató al Departamento de Aplicación de Ley Mágica.

\- Toda la información que obtuve de tu expediente decía lo mismo; que Voldemort sacrificó su lucrativa operación de drogas para castigarte. Pero por supuesto, dado que Voldemort fue asesinado por Harry, nunca se pudo verificar esa acusación…

Malfoy resopló.

\- Asombroso. ¿Hasta dónde has llegado que _dudas_ de la honestidad del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica? ¿Qué ha cambiado en tu cabeza?

\- Amarov me dijo que estaba utilizando a Hendry Tan como consultor, sino como informante. Y muy poco después de eso, el laboratorio fue allanado. Qué casualidad, – comentó Hermione con desprecio – no creo que fuera Voldemort quien te entregara, Malfoy. Creo que la única manera que el Ministerio supo de la existencia de ese laboratorio fue porque Amarov los envió hasta allí.

\- Así que el Ministerio mintió en lo referente a cómo sabían del laboratorio con el fin de esconder la ayuda de un muggle que estaba decidido a revelar el Mundo Mágico como lo que era. – reflexionó Malfoy al respecto – Casi tenemos que admirar la persistencia de Amarov.

Hermione se puso en pie, comenzando a deambular por la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué tu expediente implica que fuiste el responsable del suicidio de Tan? Nunca lo volviste a ver después de que te encarcelaran, pero tampoco negaste ser el responsable.

\- Eso es porque sospecho que fui indirectamente responsable. – admitió Malfoy.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La Maldición de la Conciencia.

Hermione jadeó.

\- ¿Le lanzaste la maldición _Paenitet_?

\- Sí.

La maldición _Paenitet_ era complicada. Como era el caso de la mayoría de magia oscura de esa naturaleza, te quitaba algo. Un pequeño pedazo de paz y bienestar se partía irremediablemente en tu interior con cada lanzamiento. _Paenitet_ estaba en la frontera de la magia oscura _,_ pero lo que hacía particularmente difícil a la Maldición de la Conciencia era que quien la lanzaba tenía que sentir los mismos remordimientos para sembrarlos y amplificarlos en otra persona. La fuente de contrición era, de hecho, quien lanzaba el hechizo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione, aunque, de nuevo, ya sabía la respuesta.

Malfoy ahora estaba mirando por la ventana, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del tejano. Observaba la flota mientras comenzó a hablar.

\- El D.R.A.C.O era mi asignación principal. Es un antiviral de amplio espectro que no está hecho para ningún propósito específico. Trabajé junto a Hendry Tan, pero realmente nunca necesité saber cuál era su misión.

\- Pero suponías que era algo malo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Algo que tenía el potencial de infligir un gran daño?

\- Riddle a menudo hablaba de querer crear un elemento disuasorio que pudiera mantener a buen recaudo, en caso de que hubiera algún conflicto a gran escala con los muggles. Él tenía la opinión de que ese conflicto era inevitable.

\- Ese elemento disuasorio fue la Infección. – susurró Hermione – Tan fue contratado para producirla.

Malfoy asintió.

\- Y a mí me contrataron para crear un medio para controlarla.

\- Eres un bioterrorista. Tan creó un virus que ha matado a millones de personas y tú te quedaste ahí sin hacer nada…

Malfoy se encontró con su agónica y condenatoria mirada.

\- Me contrataron para crear una gama de rentables productos farmacéuticos y una cura para cualquier plaga que Hendry Tan diseñara.

\- Pero lo _sabías_. – insistió Hermione - ¡Sabías lo que se estaba creando en ese laboratorio!

\- Sabía que era _peligroso_. – aclaró él – En ese momento, veía el encargo como simplemente eso; una tarea, un trabajo, un desafío que combinaba perfectamente la magia y la ciencia. Nunca había concebido tal oportunidad antes y, ciertamente, no a instancias de Voldemort.

\- Eso no es excusa. – siseó Hermione. Y para su horror, se percató que estaba llorando - ¡No puede haber excusa ni penitencia para compensar lo que hicisteis!

\- No es una excusa, es sólo un hecho. Y no estoy buscando penitencia, Granger. Busco oportunidades. – ahora, había una dureza en la voz de Malfoy que casi le hacía sonar irreconocible para ella. Se apoyó en la pared que dividía el salón del dormitorio, con los brazos cruzados una vez más – La penitencia y el remordimiento no son exactamente lo mío, ¿estoy seguro de que estarás de acuerdo?

\- ¿Qué pasa con el indulto oficial? ¿Alguna vez hablaste en serio sobre eso?

\- Oh, creo que eso ya podemos descartarlo. – tenía una sardónica sonrisa - ¿Me habrías liberado de Azkaban si te hubiera contado la verdad?

Hermione no vaciló ni un segundo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Porque _aún_ podías hacer lo que necesitábamos! ¡ _Estás_ haciendo lo que necesitamos!

\- La diferencia es que no habría tenido ninguna verdadera ventaja, ¿no? Y sospecho que no habríamos tenido… lo que sea que tengamos ahora.

El tono de Hermione fue mordaz cuando habló.

\- Tú y yo no tenemos _nada_ ahora, excepto la responsabilidad de hacer llegar una cura a la gente lo antes posible. – dijo, paseando por la habitación - ¿Por qué lanzaste la Maldición de la Conciencia a Hendry Tan?

\- Quieras creerme o no, no tenía intención de dejar que nada de lo que Tan creara viera la luz del día sin restricciones. Y francamente, tampoco Riddle. Pero yo no _confiaba_ en Hendry. Para empezar era inestable. Era muggle. No era un mortífago y no entendía de qué se trataba el movimiento de Riddle, ni se identificaba con él ni con nosotros. Sus motivaciones eran mucho más… mundanas.

\- Dinero. – concluyó Hermione.

\- Y poder. Ese virus no tenía precio. Saqué mi propia versión de una póliza de seguros en caso de que Hendry _tuviera_ un precio en mente. Como resultado de la maldición _Paenitet,_ parecía concebible que Tan se suicidara por la culpa que albergaba, pero aparentemente no antes de sacar a escondidas el virus del laboratorio. – Malfoy se pausó para considerar ese hecho - ¿Sabes cómo atravesó Amarov las bio-barreras de seguridad?

\- Dijo que fue por un huésped; un mago.

Malfoy maldijo entre dientes.

\- Ojalá me hubiera informado antes, habría cambiado la manera de acercarnos a las mutaciones. ¿Y qué hay de las muestras originales del D.R.A.C.O?

\- No lo sé. – dijo Hermione – El Ministerio no informó haber encontrado muestras cuando asaltaron el laboratorio. Nadie fuera de los investigadores del DALM y los fiscales tenía permitido acercarse a esa investigación. Todo lo que escribieron era que el D.R.A.C.O había estado en la lista de fabricación. Cinco años después, cuando comenzamos a colaborar con los estadounidenses, analizaron todos los archivos pertinentes del Ministerio y fueron ellos quienes sugirieron el potencial del D.R.A.C.O. Esa fue la razón por la que Harry y yo nos arriesgamos en esa excursión a Azkaban para encontrarte. – vaciló – Supuse… supuse que Scrimgeour simplemente no entendía o no sabía que podríamos haber tenido una cura desde el principio, por tu trabajo.

\- Si los estadounidenses no hubieran analizado los archivos, ese expediente habría pasado desapercibido y si no hubieras desafiado a Scrimgeour, todavía seguiría en Azkaban. – él le dirigió una cansada mirada de extrema frustración que logró que se le formara un nudo en la garganta a Hermione – Puede que haya jugado mi parte en la creación de este virus, pero ¿te das cuenta que el encubrimiento del Ministerio es la razón por la que no habéis tenido un antivirus antes?

Le dolía saber eso. Hermione pensó en la confianza y el afecto que tenía por Rufus Scrimgeour, por todos los hombres y mujeres decentes que trabajan duro para el Ministerio, y el dolor se intensificó. Harry sabía de primera mano lo que era sentirse traicionado y abandonado por la burocracia mágica y siempre había permanecido ligeramente dudoso de la autoridad del Ministerio. Pero Hermione había caído en el paso tan pronto como firmó su contrato de trabajo con el Ministerio, ¿no? Se preguntó por qué había sido tan tentador para ella en aquel momento. Era… cómodo, seguro y acogedor, a pesar de que el trabajo nunca había sido realmente desafiante.

Probablemente era porque ese trabajo ministerial era la prueba final e inquebrantable de su lugar en el esquema mágico de las cosas. ¿Hasta dónde llegaban los secretos y las mentiras? ¿Qué más habrían hecho el Ministerio y el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica? Malfoy ya le había mostrado una imagen increíble; de esos Aurores deshonestos que habían abusado horriblemente de sus posiciones.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada a los fiscales? – susurró Hermione, con voz quebrada. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él suspiró.

\- Ya sabes lo que soy.

Ella parpadeó. Dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, rodando por las mejillas.

\- No lo entiendo…

\- Hace seis años, era un mortífago que te habría matado su hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Cuando me capturaron, estaba a un paso de recibir el Beso por crímenes que ya no sólo implicaban la ayuda y cooperación a Voldemort. ¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿En quién podía confiar para dejar ese mensaje? Aunque es la ley, no recibí ningún abogado de oficio durante mi juicio. Mi defensa nombrada por el Ministerio era una farsa. En última instancia, encerrándome se aseguraron que los secretos de ese laboratorio permanecieran ocultos. Y desde mi punto de vista, esos secretos _han_ permanecido ocultos durante seis años. Cuando me metieron en esa caja de cristal, estaba totalmente convencido de que moriría allí. Hasta que te vi.

Hermione dio un paso atrás para estabilizarse antes de notar las manos de Malfoy ahuecando sus brazos. El mundo que ya estaba patas arriba empezó a darle vueltas. Estaba mortificada. ¿Cómo podía vacilar ahora, de todos los momentos? Eso _no_ podía suceder. No _iba_ a suceder mientras todavía hubiera tanto por hacer. Las lejanas luces de la flota giraban ante sus ojos como un oscuro caleidoscopio.

\- Con calma, respira. – lo escuchó decir, concentrado en reemplazar la dureza anterior – Respiraciones lentas y profundas.

Ella intentó alejarse.

\- Ya no sé qué más hacer…

\- _Sí, sí lo sabes_. – él la sostuvo con más fuerza, haciéndole de apoyo – Escúchame. – dijo, sacudiéndola ligeramente – Ni la situación ni el plan han cambiado. Queremos lo mismo. Una cura y escapar. Y teniendo en cuenta lo estúpidamente obstinado que sabemos que es Potter, es probable que esté armando un plan demente para encontrarte y rescatarte mientras hablamos.

\- Pero Scrimgeour…

\- Mira más allá del Ministro y sus errores. – dijo Malfoy, enunciando cada silaba bruscamente – El Proyecto Navidad sigue vivo con o sin él. En ausencia de la experiencia que nos podrían haber proporcionado Yoshida, Mercer, McAlister y Longbottom, me conformaré con las instalaciones y los recursos que no teníamos en Grimmauld Place. Y gracias a tu intervención, podríamos tener de vuelta a Belikov.

\- ¿Pero necesitas al resto de nuestro equipo? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Sin ellos, me llevará más tiempo. – admitió Malfoy – No tengo el entrenamiento en Herbología de Longbottom. Procesar el néctar del Kunlun Peach es un proceso de ensayo y error… un largo proceso.

\- Pero, ¿podrás hacerlo? – preguntó ella – Debes prometerme que lo harás. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pase lo que pase.

La mirada en los ojos de Hermione fue lo que hizo a Malfoy detenerse. Él le frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con pase lo que pase? ¿Qué le tiene que pasar a quién? ¿A ti?

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- ¡Responde mi pregunta!

El pomo de la puerta empezó a girar. Los habían encontrado. Hermione la había cerrado con llave, pero no era un obstáculo. Se escuchaban gritos al otro lado.

\- ¡Abrid!

Ella se tensó.

\- Hora de irse.

El rostro de Malfoy estaba bajo las sombras, pero su inquietud era evidente. Ignoró los golpes de la puerta y no la soltó de su agarre.

\- Granger…

Intentaron patearla, lo que sólo resultó en que el hombre del exterior gritara y maldijera en voz alta. Esas puertas no eran de mala calidad, sino de buena madera contrachapada. Alguien pidió una tarjeta de acceso. Otro guardia tenía otras ideas. Hermione no esperaba poder distinguir el amortiguado y rápido ruso, pero Malfoy no tenía tales problemas. Él rápidamente la apartó de la puerta justo antes de que alguien disparara varias veces, atravesando el pomo de la puerta, eliminando la cerradura. La puerta finalmente se abrió y las luces se encendieron.

Cinco guardias extremadamente furiosos empezaron a gritar a la vez. Apuntaban con sus armas de fuego a Malfoy, ordenándole que la liberara.

Hermione se volvió hacia ellos, con las palmas de las manos levantadas.

\- No hay necesidad de esto, caballeros. Me temo que me fui a hablar con mi colega. Esto ha sido completamente culpa mía y me iré con vosotros ahora mismo por las buenas. – intentó alejarse, pero descubrió que no podía. El brazo de Malfoy encadenaba su cintura.

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta. – le dijo él al oído. Uno de los guardias dio un paso adelante, dirigiéndose a Malfoy en un tono bajo y amenazador.

Oh Dios.

\- Draco, suéltame o te harán daño.

Que Merlín la ayudara, pero no quería alejarse. Quería quedarse encerrada en esa habitación con él indefinidamente y al infierno con… sí, al infierno con la culpabilidad, la responsabilidad y todo lo demás. Malfoy tenía una fuerza tan envidiable. A Hermione le gustaría pedirle prestado un poco.

Se volvió para mirarlo. Ahora, con las luces encendidas, pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos grises. En cualquier otra persona, habría sido normal en una situación como esa. Pero en Malfoy, era vulnerabilidad y era casi malditamente hipnotizante. Estaba completamente estupefacta.

\- Si quieres quedarte conmigo, _entonces haré lo que sea para que te quedes conmigo._ – dijo tautológicamente.

Y ante su creciente alarma, Hermione sintió la tensión irradiando del cuerpo de Malfoy y notó como adoptaba una posición de combate. Como si fuera hipersensible a la cambiante situación, vio a los guardias mirándose con nerviosismo unos a otros. Agarraron sus armas con más fuerza, dejándose blancos los nudillos. Hermione, realmente, nunca había visto a Malfoy en combate; nunca lo había visto ceder ante el tipo de violencia de la cual ni Harry ni Ron, ambos buenos hombres, no habían sido inmunes. Welwyn no contaba porque había luchado contra zombies y había estado medio inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre como para recordar gran parte de esa excursión. Pero ella sabía que tenía reputación y se preguntó si los guardias estaban tan obviamente inquietos porque tal vez habían estado allí el día que saltó al Pozo para salvar a Blaise y Henry.

Pero ni siquiera un hombre que era letal con una bandeja de plástico podría salir bien parado contra cinco guardias armados. Hermione no iba a permitir que su debilidad fuera la causa de la muerte de Malfoy.

Hermione se lamió los labios que tenía extremadamente secos.

\- Tengo que irme. Tienes que soltarme ahora.

Él dejó caer la frente contra la de ella.

\- _No puedo_.

Uno de los guardias se les acercó y puso el cañón de su arma contra la sien de Malfoy. Realmente, no necesitaba traducción. La plateada mirada de Malfoy ardió al cruzarse con la del guardia. Le dijo algo, pareciendo que hablara ruso desde la infancia. Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero sonaba bajo, siniestro y silbante, dando lugar a que la tez del guardia cambiara del rojo al blanco y seguidamente de nuevo al rojo. Tenía que aplacar la situación, y rápido.

\- Tienes trabajo que hacer. – le dijo a Malfoy – Arreglar el desastre que ayudaste a crear.

Funcionó. El agarre sobre su cintura se aflojó y eso fue todo lo que se requería para que apartaran a Hermione de allí.

Fue casi gracioso notar que uno de los guardias tuvo la claridad mental como para detenerse y recoger sus detestables zapatos antes de marcharse.

* * *

Blaise Zabini estaba cubriendo con una manta a su dormido hijo cuando Draco regresó a sus aposentos. El lugar estaba hecho un caos. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas, la ropa tirada por el suelo y la cama estaba en un extraño ángulo. Blaise es llevó un dedo a los labios y luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Malfoy hacia la sala de estar para no molestar a Henry.

\- ¿Qué cojones está pasando? – siseó Blaise - ¿Realmente han metido a Belikov en el Pozo? ¿Por qué han entrado aquí unos guardias exigiendo saber si tenías a Hermione Granger escondida en un jodido armario? Asustaron mucho a Henry. Me llevó una hora calmarlo después de que se hubieran ido. Y, por Merlín, ¿qué diablos le ha pasado a tu cara?

Draco guardó silencio por un momento. Luego se levantó, se dirigió a la nevera y sacó una botella de plástico que contenía una mezcla de bebidas alcohólicas. El alcohol era de rigor en ese tipo de conversaciones con Zabini. Desenroscó el tapón, tomó un largo sorbo y se estremeció ante la horrible mezcla. Suficientemente fortalecido, comenzó a contestar las preguntas.

\- Amarov convocó los Juegos esta noche para darle un castigo ejemplar a Belikov.

Blaise maldijo en voz baja.

\- Así que realmente fue y lo hizo. ¿Ese viejo estúpido pensó que podía mentirle a Amarov?

\- Eso parece. Estaba programado para que se encontrase con una de las muertes más horribles a manos de un hombre que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo estudiando y venerando a la más pequeña de las criaturas…

\- ¿Tu amigo científico? Metieron a Vadim en el Pozo para que fuera desgarrado por un hombre lobo. – concluyó Blaise, con gesto sombrío.

\- El Doctor Felix Wallen. – dijo Draco. Tomó otro sorbo y luego sostuvo la fría botella contra su hinchado pómulo – Sin poción Matalobos, por supuesto.

Blaise se sentó, pesadamente.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

El divertido resoplido de Draco fue inesperado.

\- Hermione Granger _pasó_. Intervino, de alguna manera logró cambiar la alterada mente de Amarov y así Vadim, ese afortunado bastardo, puede vivir para ver otro día. Aunque eso no fue antes de que Wallen se transformara ante el público reunido y te puedo asegurar, que los muggles no olvidaran esa imagen pronto.

\- Sin duda esa era la intención de Amarov. – dijo Blaise, con malicia – Exhibir a nuestros monstruos.

\- En repuesta a otra de tus preguntas, Granger vio una oportunidad de hablar conmigo y la tomó. Los guardias no se impresionaron con mi mala actitud después de que se la llevaran.

\- Ah. Eso explicaría la visita de los guardias de antes.

Draco se hundió en el largo sofá, cerrando los ojos y sosteniendo todavía la botella contra su rostro.

\- Siento que hayan asustado a Henry.

Blaise suspiró.

\- Ha lidiado con cosas peores. ¿Dónde está Belikov ahora?

\- No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que Granger solicitará su reintegración en los laboratorios. Si tenemos suerte, podría ser mañana. Hablando de eso, ¿tienes la información que pedí?

\- En efecto. Mientras hacia los inventarios hoy, pregunté entre los equipos de mantenimiento de los barcos y sí, tenías razón; como Patil y tú descubristeis en el barco de los Juegos, parece haber al menos un contenedor sellado almacenado en la cubierta más baja de cada barco importante, incluso en los que no suelen llevar ninguna carga.

\- ¿Cuántos contenedores? – preguntó Draco.

\- Quince repartidos por diez barcos… con una notable excepción.

\- Déjame adivinar… no hay ningún contenedor sellado en la cubierta más baja de _este_ barco, ¿verdad?

\- No. – dijo Blaise, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos - ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Draco le respondió con otra pregunta.

\- Y en cuanto a la posición de esos barcos de la flota. ¿Dirías que están muy dispersos?

A Blaise le llevó un momento encontrar la respuesta. Repasó mentalmente cada barco por su nombre y su relativa posición dentro de la flota.

\- Sí. Supongo que lo están. Cada vez que la flota suelta anclas, todos los buques más grandes mantienen una distancia constante dentro de la flota. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué hay en el interior de esos contenedores?

Draco le lanzó la botella a Blaise.

\- Nuestra jugada final. – se puso en pie – Ve a buscar a Anatoli y Desmond. Nos reuniremos en los laboratorios en treinta minutos.


	29. Trade

**¡Holaaaaaaa!**

 **¡Feliz Nocheviejaaaaa! Espero que tengáis una bienvenida al nuevo año espectacular y que el 2017 esté lleno de buenos momentos, con vuestros seres queridos y, claro, que se cumplan todos vuestros propósitos :D**

 **El cap de hoy es cortito, pero si mañana tengo tiempo (después de la fiesta de esta noche y la comida de mañana) subiré el primer capítulo del año.**

 **¡Millones de besos!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29 – Trade (Trato)**

El capitán del Cassiopeia estaba descontento. Afortunadamente, hablaba varios idiomas incluyendo el inglés, así que el descontento no se debía a las barreras lingüísticas. Se debía principalmente al desconcierto.

\- ¿Puedes repetirlo?

\- Quiero que traslades los cuatro contenedores sobre cubierta y después los arrojes al mar. – dijo Blaise de nuevo.

El hombre estaba masticando algo. No era chicle. Probablemente, era tabaco.

\- Esos no van a flotar. Se hundirán.

Blaise poseía grandes cantidades de paciencia.

\- Esa, buen hombre, es la idea general. Los contenedores flotantes constituirían un riesgo de colisión.

La segunda a bordo del capitán era una mujer. Blaise la reconoció como la espectadora que había ayudado tanto a Draco como a él durante el combate en el Pozo. La ayuda del Cassiopeia durante esos Juegos no había pasado desapercibida para Renauld, quien había cortado el suministro de raciones durante una semana a ese barco. Sin embargo, no parecía haber ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia Blaise, por parte del capitán o de la segunda a bordo. Parecía que el Cassiopeia no guardaba rencor.

\- No hay nada dentro de las cajas. – dijo la segunda oficial a Blaise. Era mucho más astuta que el capitán. Sonando sospechosamente a interrogación – Quieres que lancemos cajas vacías.

Blaise le respondió con una expresión alegre y neutral.

\- Correcto. Pesan demasiado a bordo del barco y ocupan un espacio que de otro modo se podría utilizar de manera más eficiente. No los echaran de menos. Amarov quiere aligerar la carga de la flota y ahorrar combustible cuando nos pongamos en marcha de nuevo.

\- ¿Cuándo quiere que hagamos esto? – espetó el capitán.

\- Tan pronto como sea posible.

El hombre se frotó la barba.

\- Bien. Lo podemos hacer esta tarde.

Blaise le agradeció su cooperación.

La segunda a bordo llevó a Blaise hasta su bote. Estaba claramente acostumbrada a tomar las decisiones en el Cassiopeia, pese a su juventud.

\- Lo que os hicieron a tu hijo y a ti… estuvo muy mal.

\- Sí, lo estuvo. – Blaise asintió – Y habrá más situaciones así en un futuro, siempre y cuando Amarov esté al cargo.

\- Entonces tendremos que encontrar a alguien que no sea Amarov para que tome el cargo. – sugirió ella.

Blaise se detuvo mientras bajaba por una escalera fija y metálica hasta el bote que lo esperaba. Todavía tenía que visitar ocho barcos más antes de finalizar su labor de ese día.

\- Yo tendría cuidado de a quien le dices eso.

Ella se lo quedó mirando momentáneamente, con una mueca divertida.

\- Da. Por eso te lo he dicho a _ti_. Ten cuidado, señor Zabini. Y si necesitas ayuda del Cassiopeia en algún momento, pregunta por Marina. Ese es mi nombre.

Era tentador seguir hablando de la sedición, pero era demasiado peligroso. Como había dicho Draco, el conocimiento podría ser muy peligroso en manos equivocadas; incluso en las manos del propio Blaise. Después de la reunión improvisada de hacía dos noches en los laboratorios, un plan estaba en movimiento y ni siquiera Blaise, Anatoli o Desmond conocían todos los detalles. Todo lo que sabían era que tenían que deshacerse discretamente de esos contenedores antes de que llamara la atención de Amarov. Durante las últimas semanas, las visitas de Blaise de barco en barco con su carpeta de inventarios se habían convertido en una imagen familiar y mundana. Ellos contaban con que esa familiaridad disminuyera el riesgo de levantar sospechas entre los capitanes de los barcos como para que se pusieran en contacto con Amarov con respecto a la supuesta orden de descargar los contenedores vacíos. Ningún capitán había hecho esa llamada hasta ahora, probablemente porque nadie quería molestar a un ya agobiado Amarov.

Pero Blaise había aprendido algo en esa última visita al barco. Draco estaría encantado de escucharlo, sin duda. La flota estaba más cerca del motín de lo que habían sospechado. Incluso si odiaban al contingente mágico, los muggles tenían conciencia y la Ley de Amarov los había estado poniendo a prueba más allá de su resistencia.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en un vistoso escritorio rococó francés, en los aposentos personales de Amarov. Era la primera visita a sus habitaciones y la primera vez que se le había dado algo productivo que hacer. Se percató de que él había superado el enfado inicial con ella por haber interrumpido públicamente el encuentro entre Belikov y Wallen en el Pozo.

En esta ocasión, le habían permitido usar su "atuendo de prisión"; los pantalones de mezclilla del profesor Belikov y, desafortunadamente, una camisa a juego. Alguien había visto apropiado lavarlos y devolvérselos a la habitación, planchados y doblados. También le habían dejado unos calcetines y unas deportivas blancas de su talla. ¡Al fin! Calzado práctico. Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho para ganarse esas particulares concesiones, no obstante, estaba agradecida por ello. Los zapatos significaban una mayor movilidad y una menor sensación de que era una especie de niña rebelde que se mantenía en su habitación como castigo.

Al parecer, Honoria estaba ocupada en otras cosas, por lo que se le había pedido a Hermione que ocupara su lugar como escriba y oyente. Frente a ella sobre el escritorio había una carta apresuradamente garabateada por Sir Terrence Gillies, un magnate inmobiliario británico que hasta entonces había evitado lo peor de la Infección con su familia en el interior de un bunker subterráneo en su palaciego hogar en Bath. Gillies se había visto obligao a abandonar la seguridad del bunker cuando se le agotaron las provisiones. Había estado saqueando almacenes a lo largo del puerto de Avonmouth cuando accidentalmente se topó con los hombres de Amarov cargando un barco con suministros de la ciudad. Gillies se sintió obligado a escribirle una nota a Amarov. Los hombres habían subido el mensaje a la flota y ahora se encontraba frente a Hermione, abierto a la consideración.

\- Decían que era un lunático por construir ese bunker. – comentó Amarov – Conocí a Terrence, por supuesto. Es un imbécil innato, pero dejemos que los libros de historia reflejen que era un imbécil _preparado_.

\- Si es un lunático por construir un bunker personal, ¿en qué te convierte esto a ti?

Amarov le guiñó un ojo.

\- En un excéntrico.

Hermione reanudó la labor de escudriñar el largo párrafo de artículos que Gilles les ofrecía por un trato. La escritura del hombre era un testamento de su desesperación. La errática nota hablaba de una extrema necesidad de combustible, si tenía que mantener en funcionamiento los generadores del bunker.

\- No puede haber nada que tenga que necesitemos. – meditó Amarov.

\- No estoy tan segura de eso. – dijo Hermione – Dice que tiene un dispositivo portátil de desalinización.

\- ¿Lo tiene, ahora? – preguntó Amarov, con los ojos azules ardiendo con un nuevo interés. Para inquietud de Hermione, repentinamente la abordó, con las palmas apoyadas a ambos lados de ella sobre el escritorio y la cara a pocos centímetros de distancia. Llevaba un anillo de oro y ónix en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Su colonia era diferente ese día. No era desagradable ni repulsivo a todas luces. De hecho, había estado fríamente cortés y distante desde el incidente con Belikov. Este era el rato más largo que había estado en su presencia desde entonces.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

\- Si los recientes informes de Zabini sobre la flota son tan meticulosos como él insiste, tenemos mucho de todo lo que Gillies quiere intercambiar, pero el dispositivo de desalinización no tiene precio.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué renunciar a él?

Hermione examinó la nota, intentando encontrar sentido a los garabatos de Gillies.

\- Al parecer, no sabe cómo usarlo.

Amarov resopló.

\- Como he dicho; un imbécil.

\- Si funciona, sería un gran beneficio para la flota. Ya no habrá escasez de agua dulce. – Hermione leyó más de la nota – Está por piezas, así que podría ser prudente verificar que está en buen estado antes de darle combustible.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano de desestimación.

\- Yo puedo hacer eso.

Eso le valió una mirada sorprendida de Hermione.

\- _¿Tú?_

\- Antes de entrar en el negocio farmacéutico familiar, estoy licenciado en Ingeniería en Cambridge. – él le sonrió – No es Hogwarts, pero aprendí un par de cosas.

\- ¿Seguro que no hay otro ingeniero en la flota que puedas enviar?

\- Tal vez, pero prefiero ver eso por mí mismo. La microgestión es un desafortunado rasgo de la familia Amarov.

Hermione se lo había estado preguntando por un tiempo y ya no podía contener más la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu familia?

Amarov se dirigió hacia un alto armario de caoba para servirse un trago. Después de revisar varias botellas de cristal, las cuales estaban todas vacías, cogió una nueva del fondo del estante y la abrió con una mueca.

\- Supongo que era demasiado esperar que Gillies tuviera algún whisky de origen por el que negociar. Se me está agotando.

\- ¿No quieres hablar de tu familia? – insistió Hermione.

\- ¿Quieres una copa? – preguntó, simultáneamente respondiendo a su pregunta.

\- No, gracias. Y veo que, obviamente, hablar de tu familia te molesta.

Amarov se acercó a un sofá de cuero y se sentó, bebiendo de un vaso de tallado cristal.

\- Sí. – admitió él – Y tengo la suerte de estar en una posición donde pocas cosas me pueden llegar a molestar. Me sorprende que no hayas sido informada de mis antecedentes por ese agente estadounidense… ¿cómo se llamaba?

Una breve punzada sacudió el estómago de Hermione.

\- Barnaby Richards. ¿Lo mataste, recuerdas?

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que lo _tenía_ que hacer. Por lo que sabía, podría haber estado aliado con tu Ministerio.

\- No hay forma de confirmar si Richards sabía el intento del Ministerio por encubrir la existencia de la Infección. – insistió Hermione.

Amarov asintió.

\- Es cierto. No había manera de confirmarlo, así que tomé una decisión. ¿Cuál es el dicho? ¿Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso? Y no iba a pedirle permiso al agente Richards para nada. No tenía garantía de mi seguridad.

\- Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste. – siseó ella.

\- Notarás que no he pedido tu perdón. – dijo él, tomando otro trago. Le dirigió una perspicaz mirada – Todavía no. – Amarov dejó el vaso sobre una amplia mesa de café de mármol y se echó hacia adelante en su asiento. Apoyó los antebrazos en sus rodillas. Como siempre, iba vestido con un traje, a pesar de haberse deshecho de la chaqueta hacia horas – En ningún momento iba a darte el Kunlun Peach. ¿Qué habrías hecho entonces, Hermione? ¿Secuestrarme? ¿Forzarme a aceptar? – con una sola mano, se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa para dejar a la vista el dispositivo de bioretroalimentación – Pero no tenías idea de _esto_. – dijo – cualquier daño accidental a mi persona habría destruido la flota, el Kunlun Peach y cualquier avance con el ReGen.

Maldita sea. Tenía razón. Era un sociópata con tendencias sádicas, pero también tenía razón en este caso. Richards había estado más que dispuesto a obligar a Amarov a entregarle el melocotón y dada la desagradable historia de Amarov con el Ministerio de Magia, no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en nada de lo que Richards le hubiera dicho. La misión de rescate había estado condenada desde el principio. Y teniendo en cuenta lo meticuloso que era Richards estratégicamente hablando, eso sólo podía significar que no tenía conocimiento de la relación previa de Amarov con el Ministerio. Scrimgeour no se lo había dicho.

\- Tenía una prometida. Desde hacía muy poco, de hecho. – esa fue la tardía respuesta a la pregunta de Hermione. Levantó la mano izquierda, mostrándole el anillo que había visto antes – Ella me lo dio en nuestro compromiso, sólo un mes antes del brote. Mi padre murió hace muchos años, pero mi madre estaba viva y sana cuando la Infección llegó hasta nosotros. Como mis dos hermanas menores. Una de ellas tenía dos hijos pequeños; mis sobrinos gemelos. Vivían en Londres no muy lejos de mí. También tenía cuatro tías, tres tíos y un total de dieciocho primos. Muchos de ellos con jóvenes familias. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

La había mirado atentamente mientras le revelaba todo eso.

\- Ya no están. – dijo Hermione, en voz baja. No había necesidad de formularlo como una pregunta. Si incluso un solo miembro lejano de la familia de Amarov hubiera sobrevivido, estarían aquí con él.

Él acabó con el resto del whisky y comenzó a rodar el frío vaso entre las palmas de sus manos.

\- Reuniste a la flota después de que murieran, ¿verdad? – conjeturó Hermione.

Así que era eso; la flota era el resultado de su dolor, rabia y, probablemente, sus políticas inhumanas provenían de algún nivel de culpa dirigido a toda la gente mágica. Cuando se enfrentaban al dolor del duelo, algunas personas gritaban, lloraban, vociferaban o tal vez se lanzaban a situaciones de riesgo (Harry era un buen ejemplo de ello).

¿Qué podías hacer cuando tenías las conexiones, la influencia y el dinero de Amarov?

Podías crear una ciudad flotante donde tuvieras control total sobre sus habitantes, incluyendo una residente comunidad mágica. Microgestión, como él había dicho. Insistía que mantenía a los magos a bordo por beneficio propio, pero ahora Hermione sospechaba que lo estaba haciendo como una especie de castigo indirecto.

No respondió a su pregunta, volviendo al tema principal de discusión.

\- Haremos el trato con Gillies. Aunque primero tendré que echarle un vistazo al aparato, por supuesto.

Hermione se dirigió hacia un mapa enmarcado que había colgado en la pared. Trazó una línea con el dedo.

\- Para que esto funcione, tendrás que llevar a la flota hasta el puerto más cercano. Eso al parecer es Avonmouth, que es donde Gillies se topó con tus hombres. ¿Puedes enviarle un mensaje para que lleve la maquina hasta el muelle? – se volvió para mirarlo con preocupación - ¿Cuánto puedes alejarte de la flota antes de que…

\- ¿Bum? – preguntó Amarov, divertido – No te preocupes, pequeña bruja, con la flota anclada en el puerto, puedo desembarcar con seguridad y mantener una charla con Gillies sin volar a todos por los aires.

\- Bueno es saberlo. – murmuró Hermione, aunque realmente deseaba que le dijera el límite de proximidad preciso para la detonación – Sin embargo, ¿es necesario que vayas personalmente?

Amarov se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

\- ¿Es preocupación por mi bienestar lo que oigo?

\- Sabes muy bien que ese infernal dispositivo al que nos has sometido a todos hace que cualquier preocupación por tu bienestar sea discutible. Si mueres, todos morimos.

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien. – le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Era horrible lo mucho que le recordaba a Malfoy en ese instante – Estoy seguro de que seré capaz de comprobar que el aparato tenga todos sus componentes y regresar antes de la puesta de sol. Si parece intacto, Gillies podrá conseguir su combustible. – Amarov se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ella. La observaba de cerca – Te sienta bien.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó ella, mirando fijamente el panel del dispositivo de bioretroalimentación. Parpadeaba con una luz roja.

\- Ayudarme.

Ella supuso que tenía que pasar. Sin duda, había llegado el momento. Aunque la realidad de un beso todavía no era algo para lo que se había preparado adecuadamente. Amarov era un poco más alto que ella, así que lo único que necesitaba era una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza para alentar el descenso de su boca. Si él había vacilado antes, ahora no había pruebas de ello. Sus labios tocaron los de ella, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Él levantó una mano hasta ponerla bajo su barbilla, agarrando su rostro mientras se apretaba más contra su cuerpo, abriéndole la boca con la suya y ahondando en ella con la lengua. Hermione soltó un sonido asustado y ahogado. No requirió apartarse, su alarma era bastante palpable. Amarov respondió alejándose, parpadeando hacia su rostro. La mano que sostenía su barbilla cayó sobre su hombro.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

\- Adelante. – dijo Amarov, sin apartarse de ella.

Honoria entró, sorprendida de encontrarse a Hermione todavía ahí. La camisa abierta de Amarov, su mano sobre Hermione y la bebida sobre la mesa no ayudaban nada. Con el rostro encendido, Hermione se sintió obligada a dar un paso alejándose de Amarov, aunque eso no impidió que Honoria mirara con tal aversión a Hermione que hasta él lo notó.

\- ¿Cómo va nuestro progreso en los laboratorios? – le preguntó Amarov.

Le llevó un momento para que toda la animosidad se desvaneciera en los ojos de Honoria. Su expresión fue más contenida cuando se dirigió a su jefe.

\- Sigue adelante. Belikov ha vuelto al trabajo con lo que parece un renovado vigor.

\- ¿Sin duda, Malfoy estará complacido de tenerlo de vuelta?

Honoria suspiró.

\- Parece que hay pocas cosas que puedan complacer visiblemente a Draco Malfoy.

\- Excepto, ¿una visita improvisada de su antigua colega, tal vez? – dijo Amarov, lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Hermione – Les diste a los guardias un buen susto el otro día.

Hermione sonrió fríamente a cambio.

\- Prerrogativa de Prisioneros.

Dirigiéndose a Honoria, Amarov dijo:

\- Parece que Sir Terrence Gillies tiene una unidad portátil de desalinización de agua que nosotros queremos. Dile que aceptamos el trato. Lo encontrarás en su propiedad familiar. ¿Conoces el lugar?

Honoria asintió.

\- Trae a Gillies y su dispositivo al puerto de Avonmouth. Lleva tantos hombres como necesites. – Amarov miró su reloj de pulsera – Danos unas cuatro horas. La flota se reunirá contigo en el puerto. Inspeccionaré la máquina y si está en condiciones, transferiremos la cantidad de combustible solicitada por Gillies.

\- Alexander, siento la necesidad de señalar que la última vez que saliste de la flota, ¡te secuestraron durante tres semanas!

\- Que sirva como advertencia. – dijo él – No estaré desprevenido y, ciertamente, no estaré solo.

\- Me sentiría mejor si llevaras a Anatoli también contigo. Encontraré a alguien que vigile a Malfoy mientras tanto.

\- Bien. – dijo Amarov – Haz los arreglos necesarios.

Honoria miró fijamente a Hermione mientras se marchaba.

\- Como siempre, déjamelo a mí.

* * *

Draco levantó la mirada del centrifugador que estaba cargando. Empujó unas gafas de seguridad por encima de su cabeza.

\- ¿Lo sentís?

Al otro lado del laboratorio, Belikov y los asistentes también lo habían notado.

\- Nos estamos moviendo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Draco a la única persona entre ellos que era probable que lo supiera.

Anatoli se encogió de hombros. Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre una silla giratoria, hojeando con desgana una revista de coches deportivos.

\- Podría haber muchas razones. Podría no haber ninguna.

Draco rodó los ojos.

\- Eso es de gran ayuda, pero, ¿hay alguna manera de averiguarlo?

La respuesta se presentó cuando Honoria y cuatro guardias aparecieron en el laboratorio. Esto causó cierta ansiedad entre el personal científico, los cuales se retiraron cautelosamente a la parte posterior de la estancia. La reciente experiencia de Belikov en el Pozo aún estaba muy presente en las mentes de todos. Honoria iba vestida para salir al exterior y, como los hombres que la acompañaban, estaba armada. Apenas miró a los demás, en lugar de eso, señaló con un dedo a Anatoli, hablando en ruso.

\- Vas a ayudar a Alexander en una misión comercial.

Anatoli dejó caer la revista y se levantó. No parecía muy complacido con la nueva asignación. El último intento de misión comercial había salido bastante mal.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia su carga.

\- Malfoy se queda aquí. – se volvió hacia los cuatro guardias – De hecho, bajo ninguna circunstancia nadie saldrá de este laboratorio hasta que regrese. Si alguien lo intenta, hacedles daño.

Honoria y Anatoli se marcharon, dejando a los guardias parados justo a las afueras de la puerta del laboratorio. Dos de ellos cargaban rifles de asalto automáticos además de pistolas, que parecían el arma habitual para todos los guardias de la flota.

Draco volvió a cargar el centrifugador, aunque no antes de que él y Belikov compartieran una mutua mirada de inquietud.


	30. Death Eater

**¡Holaaaa!**

 **Ya tenía ganas de actualizar, llevaba como cuatro días intentando sacar un hueco para hacerlo y hasta ahora no he podido, pero es que los exámenes me están absorbiendo la vida entera... como no los apruebe, yo me voy del planeta xD**

 **Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, no es muy largo, pero si la cosa va bien el domingo volveré a actualizar :D**

 **Sin más, ¡a leer!**

 **¡Besooteees zombificados!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30 – Death Eater (Mortífago)**

Después de una larga mañana en compañía de Amarov, Hermione fue escoltada de regreso a su camarote por guardias que ya no tomarían más riesgos. Prácticamente la tenían sujeta de los brazos mientras caminaban.

Ya se había duchado antes, pero después del encuentro con Amarov, no podía pensar en nada más que un conveniente baño. Así que Hermione llenó la enorme bañera de agua caliente, la templó ligeramente, se desnudó y se hundió en ella. Los motores de la nave se habían encendido, lo que significaba que Honoria ya había desembarcado o estaba a punto de hacerlo. Y en unas horas, Amarov seguiría su ejemplo. Podía sentir el zumbido y la baja vibración que subía por el suelo, haciendo que el agua de la bañera temblara ligeramente.

Hermione permaneció sumergida durante una hora y media. Era imposible relajarse completamente dado el hecho de que tanto Amarov como sus guardias podían entrar en cualquier momento en su habitación y no tenía medios para cerrar la puerta del baño. En una repisa de pared de pizarra junto a la bañera, había numerosas toallas pequeñas y artículos de aseo. Había jabón tallado, piedra pómez y esponjas vegetales ingeniosamente rusticas con mangos de madera que probablemente costaban más de medio día de su sueldo en el Ministerio.

Había leído las etiquetas de todos los artículos del tocador – por delante y por detrás – a pesar de que estaban en francés y le molestaba su poca práctica. Un espejo redondo de acero inoxidable con un brazo extensible colgaba sobre la bañera. Hermione tiró de él y observó su reflejo sonrojado y húmedo por el vapor, con sus rizos mojados pegados a los lados de la cara. Tenía los labios rojos y brillantes por el calor. Distraídamente, levantó una mano y los tocó ligeramente, recordando el reciente beso con Amarov.

La expresión que le devolvía el espejo era de calmada reflexión. Ojalá el Vaquero estuviera vivo para ver desplegarse su sugerencia tan cliché, antes impensable, aunque fuera en _otro_ hombre que no era Malfoy.

Hermione no había seducido a nadie en su vida; ni siquiera a Ron. Aunque había habido un tiempo, en sus últimos años de adolescencia, que se habría entregado alegremente si alguien la hubiera llevado aparte y le hubiera enseñado cómo malditamente hacerlo. La expresión del rostro que la miraba desde el espejo era tan dolorosamente inexplicable que Hermione se preguntó si había algo inherentemente dañado en ella que parecía llamar la atención de… bueno, peligrosos y ligeramente inestables criminales.

Mientras recorría el dedo índice húmedo y arrugado a lo largo del labio inferior, su mente regresó a un beso diferente; el que le había cedido a Malfoy a cambio de más páginas de la formula D.R.A.C.O y el siguiente beso que le había robado.

Bien, tal vez ella y Malfoy tenían historia, aunque fuera una en la que habían estado a punto de matarse, literalmente, una o dos veces. También estaba el hecho de que era un cerebrito. Un _gran_ cerebrito, escondido bajo capas de duro diamante elitista, supremacía de sangre, problemas con su padre, negligencia, indulgencia, probablemente algunos problemas más con su madre y una gran cantidad de dolor y aislamiento.

Sin embargo, la complejidad de Malfoy no era suficiente. No era suficiente para mantener el enfoque de Hermione. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en eso. ¿Qué era entonces? Estéticamente, él era como un antihéroe byroniano pálido y meditabundo, del tipo que el historiador Thomas Babington Macauley había descrito una vez como: _"un hombre orgulloso, melancólico, con desafío en las cejas y miseria en su corazón, acorralado por los de su especie, implacable en venganza, pero capaz de un fuerte y profundo afecto"._ Del tipo a quien le prohibían la entrada en todos los clubes de juego decentes, porque había sido sorprendido contando cartas – pero que felizmente se reuniría con pistolas al amanecer si lo desafiabas – y que se gastaba su herencia con un buen burdeos y mujeres de mala reputación.

La historia era tan fantástica que Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para sofocar una sonrisa. El punto era que él parecía eso, mientras _de alguna manera_ se las arreglaba para estar a su lado, casi con una calmada reverencia asombrada en cualquier enigma científico, técnico o medico por resolver. Veía los mismos patrones, significados y lógica que ella y reconocía las mimas posibilidades interesantes. A Hermione le asaltaba, varias veces, la sensación de que a pesar de sus grandes diferencias, ella y Malfoy veían gran parte del mundo a través de la misma lente, aunque la suya era considerablemente menos oscura que la de él. Compartían un mutuo conocimiento incómodo sobro cómo eran esencialmente las cosas.

Y luego estaban esos momentos suyos de… bueno, ¿de qué otro modo podría llamarlo sino heroísmo del nivel de Harry? Claro, si le preguntabas a Malfoy por qué había salvado a Mercer y a ella en el Hospital Welwyn, o por qué había saltado a un pozo lleno de zombies para salvar a Zabini y a Henry, o sobre la supervisión de la cirugía que le habían practicado después de que la fusilaran en el rescate de Amarov, probablemente te miraría con no poca condescendencia. Él diría algo sobre estrategia (la suya) y sobre el optimismo (el tuyo) y rodarías los ojos, pero en secreto creerías que bajo toda esa ambivalencia había algo profundo e inmensamente poderoso que podía moverlo en alguna ocasión. Y para Hermione, ver esa parte de él de nuevo estaba empezando a convertirse en un elemento en su lista de deseos.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en la bañera, sujetó las rodillas contra su pecho y apoyó la barbilla en ellas. Lo desagradable de dejar volar a tu imaginación durante un rato era que al final tenías que volver. Volver a la realidad, a la prisión que eran sus aposentos y el frío baño en el que desearía poder esconderse para siempre. Malfoy era un misterio que ella no tenía ni el tiempo ni la oportunidad de resolver. Él tenía un trabajo muy importante que hacer. Ella no tenía varita, ni a Harry, ni a Ron, ni libertad. Daba gracias a Dios, entonces, por todo el jodido tiempo que había tenido para observar y _pensar_.

Hermione era una buena pensadora.

Todo lo que tenía ahora era su ridículo plan y, a menos que Amarov fuera un manipulador aún mejor que Malfoy, parecía que el plan estaba funcionando.

* * *

Los dos capitanes se saludaron tentativamente el uno al otro desde sus respectivos barcos. En el estrecho canal de agua entre los dos enormes buques, los últimos seis contenedores (aparentemente) vacíos de la flota se hundían bajo el oleaje.

No se había efectuado ninguna llamada hacia el buque principal con respecto a esas órdenes tan inusuales. Hubo un acuerdo táctico entre todos los buques cómplices que vertieron los contenedores; hacer lo que se les decía sin realizar preguntas, por temor a que un plan que todavía no comprendían fuera desenmascarado involuntariamente. Había una plausible coartada entre los capitanes.

La labor de Zabini se había completado y el hecho de que nada hubiera explotado todavía era reconfortante para todos.

Aunque en última instancia, eso no sorprendió a Draco.

* * *

Hermione salió de la bañera, vació el agua y se envolvió en un enrome y mullido albornoz blanco que sacó de un armario. Estaba a punto de secarse el pelo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

Louis Renauld, vestido con unos colores que harían envidiar a un pavo real, se adentró en su habitación, acompañado por los dos guardias que la habían acompañado antes desde la habitación de Amarov. Había un cuarto hombre; un hombre alto y delgado que reconoció como el médico jefe de la flota, el doctor Prestin.

\- ¿Qué queréis?

Renauld le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

\- Buenas tardes, querida. Siento mucho molestarte, pero necesitamos algo de tu sangre. Verás, estamos haciendo algunas pruebas… sólo como precaución. Nada de lo que preocuparse. Sostén el brazo hacia el doctor Prestin y lo haremos rápidamente.

Del recuerdo, no sacaba nada bueno de Prestin acercándose a alguien con una jeringuilla. Además, debían pensar que era idiota.

\- No estáis aquí para sacarme sangre. ¿Qué hay en esa jeringa? – preguntó ella, porque _claramente_ contenía algo.

Prestin suspiró, dedicándole una mirada de "ya te lo dije" a Renauld.

Los dos guardias se precipitaron hacia ella. Hermione se agachó bajo las manos del primero que quiso apresarla, pero no pudo evitar al segundo. Le hizo un placaje, tirándolos a ambos al suelo. El hombre no le dio tregua, la giró, se montó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen y la golpeó en la cara. El dolor fue afilado e intenso. Sintió el sabor de la sangre y la parte izquierda de su labio inferior hincado de forma poco natural en su boca. A pesar del shock, luchó, pateó e intentó alejar al guardia. Sus gritos fueron abruptamente ahogados por las manos del otro guardia. Lo mordió con toda su fuerza, sintiéndose asqueada cuando se le llenó la boca de sangre.

Ahora, incluso Renauld se involucró. Respirando pesadamente, bajó su enrome figura hasta ponerse de rodillas y utilizó el cinturón del albornoz de Hermione para amordazarla. El blanco cinturón de toalla rápidamente se tornó rojo.

\- ¡Rápido! – siseó él.

Con ella ahora acorralada, Prestin intentó inyectarle la misteriosa sustancia. En lo que a Hermione se refería, estaba luchando por su vida. Con una violenta sacudida logró que la primera aguja se rompiera en su brazo. Un molesto Prestin sacó otra y no perdió el tiempo blandiendo un reemplazo. Esa vez, les llevó a los tres hombres sostenerla de modo que quedara lo suficientemente inmovilizada para recibir la segunda inyección de Prestin.

Hermione sintió que un breve flujo de frío helado se filtraba en su brazo y, entonces, una familiar languidez la venció. El último pensamiento coherente de Hermione fue un equivocado alivio.

No era la Infección. Era un sedante.

* * *

La flota se detuvo unas tres horas y media después. Era imposible ver lo que estaba pasando arriba en la cubierta, ya que el piso del laboratorio estaba por debajo del nivel del mar. Sin embargo, todos lo que trabajaban en el laboratorio escucharon el ruido de equipamientos en movimientos y pesados pasos con duro calzado cuando el grupo de Amarov se trasladó a un yate, varios pisos más arriba. La decisión de Amarov de abandonar el buque en una misión comercial no se había anticipado, pero el plan de Draco era lo suficientemente flexible como para permitírselo. Anatoli tenía un papel que desempeñar en dicho plan, lo que era una lástima porque no lo tenían cerca. Era importante, pero no imprescindible.

A diferencia de Zabini y Desmond, quienes estaban actualmente fuera de los laboratorios intentando entrar. No era habitual escuchar a Blaise chillar, pero estaba poniendo el empeño de su vida para los guardias.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que este viejo y yo cargamos veinte kilos de productos químicos peligrosos hasta aquí para nada?

\- ¡Nadie sale! – gruñó uno de los guardias. Su inglés era muy básico y Zabini hablaba poco ruso. Desmond, el mayordomo, lo hablaba con fluidez, pero estaba deliberadamente callado.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que saques a alguien. Necesitamos entrar. _Dentro,_ ¿lo entiendes?

\- ¡Nadie sale! – fue la misma contestación.

\- Bien. – dijo Blaise, sonando cada vez más estridente - ¡Entonces, mete todo esto tú mismo! ¡He estado trabajando en ello durante dieciséis horas! ¡Si Amarov me quiere trabajando hasta la extenuación, por lo menos dejadme un momento para que me tome una taza de té o no seré de mucha utilidad para él mañana! ¡Soy Inglés! ¡Necesito té! ¡He estado fuera toda la mañana reuniendo estas cajas!

Se escuchó ruido de hurgar y plástico.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es peligroso?

\- Colega, no tengo ni puta idea. Me dijeron que no tocará mi piel mientras lo estaba manipulando y ese capullo rubio de allí dentro también ha dicho que no respirara sobre ello.

Draco imaginó a los cuatro guardias simultáneamente alejándose de las cajas. En poco tiempo, las puertas del laboratorio estuvieron desbloqueadas. Una rápida mirada de advertencia de Draco hizo que todo el equipo científico se viera muy ocupado mientras las puertas se abrieron. Un airado Zabini entró, equilibrando tres cajas en sus brazos. Desmond, el ya mencionado anciano, llevaba una mochila y dos cajas. Después de que las puertas se cerraran una vez más, la molestia desapareció del rostro de Blaise. Desmond y él colocaron cuidadosamente los suministros en una mesa de trabajo.

\- ¿Está hecho? – preguntó Draco.

\- Hecho. – respondió Blaise – Todos los contenedores sospechosos han desaparecido.

\- ¿Y Henry está fuera del barco? – preguntó Draco.

\- Está con las nietas de Belikov en el Cassiopeia, según el acuerdo. – dijo Blaise – Fue condenadamente arriesgado, pero también hemos trasladado con éxito hasta allí a todos los miembros de vuestras familias a última hora. – agregó Blaise hacia el ansioso equipo del laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué hay del capitán y la tripulación del Cassiopeia?

\- Marina y sus hombres están preparados. Por supuesto, todavía no están muy bien armados, pero puedo decirte que tienen una buena cantidad de sed de sangre y barras de hierro…

\- Bien.

Draco sacó rápidamente los sacos de clorato de potasio y empezó a lanzarlos al equipo del laboratorio. Hubo una gran actividad. La tensión era intensa y los nervios estaban contraídos, pero todo el mundo tenía una labor específica que llevar a cabo. Sacaron bolsas de azúcar de plástico almacenadas y sin refinar de los estantes. Uno de los ayudantes del laboratorio empezó a dispensar cuidadosamente gotas de ácido sulfúrico en pequeñas botellas de vidrio que seguidamente cerró. Otro de los miembros del equipo alineó recipientes herméticos de vidrio en una de las mesas de trabajo. Draco y Belikov estaban al final de la cadena de montaje cuando Blaise se acercó a ellos.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

El temor absoluto y la seriedad en la expresión de Zabini fue lo que atrajo toda la atención de Draco.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Blaise tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

\- Desmond y yo hemos oído la noticia de que parece que va a haber un combate imprevisto en el Pozo, que dará comienzo pronto.

Belikov estaba escuchando y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Un juego? Pero no ha sonado ninguna campana. Esto es de lo más inusual. Amarov no propondría un juego si no está aquí para presenciarlo.

\- Esto no es para la flota o, como estamos empezando a sospechar, para Amarov. – Blaise vaciló antes de continuar – Malfoy, creo que Renauld ha metido a _Granger._

Draco lentamente dejó el recipiente que había estado sosteniendo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Desmond lo escuchó de una de las sirvientas que vio como la sacaban del barco hace unos treinta minutos. Estaba inconsciente. Lo hicieron justo ante las narices de Amarov, antes de que desembarcara.

\- Así que él no lo ha ordenado. – concluyó Draco.

Para aquellos que no lo conocían bien, la expresión en la cara de Draco parecía perfectamente contenida. Pero Blaise lo conocía desde la infancia. Tocó ligeramente el brazo de Draco y no le sorprendió sentir los músculos apretados y tensos contra la tela de la camisa.

\- Parece que hay otros planes en marcha. – dijo Belikov.

Blaise se volvió hacia el científico ruso.

\- Algo grave está sucediendo dentro del círculo interno. Esto apesta a Honoria por todas partes.

Belikov no era tan confiado. Observó desde la expresión preocupada de Blaise hasta la aparentemente tranquila de Draco.

\- ¡Esa joven me salvó la vida! ¡No la dejaremos morir hoy!

\- ¿Cómo afecta esto al plan? – preguntó Blaise - ¿No puedo imaginar lo bien que nos iría desviarnos hacia el Barco de los Juegos?

Draco hizo señas a otro de los miembros del equipo del laboratorio para que tomara su lugar en la cadena de producción de los Cócteles Molotov.

\- Vosotros nos os vais a desviar. Lo haré yo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es prudente?

Draco se quitó la bata de laboratorio, revelando un jersey negro ajustado debajo. Sacó varios rollos anchos de cinta aislante de un cajón y un par de pequeñas tijeras.

\- Zabini, ¿realmente tenemos que tener esta conversación? – su tono de voz fue suave, casi coloquial, pero Blaise sintió el filo del cuchillo bajo la superficie.

\- No, supongo que no. – murmuró Blaise.

Draco le tendió un brazo.

\- Entonces véndame con la cinta.

Blaise comenzó a enrollar la cinta alrededor de los brazos de Draco, adhiriéndola al jersey, en lugar de apretárselo fuertemente, para no restringir sus movimientos.

\- ¿Cómo vas a llegar a ella exactamente?

\- El plan no ha cambiado. Primero nos haremos con el arsenal, luego con el puente. Tú y Belikov iniciareis el bloqueo automático de cada camarote de este barco y luego difundiréis los avisos necesarios a toda la flota desde el puente. Yo haré mi propio camino hasta el Barco de los Juegos y llevaré a Granger de vuelta al Cassiopeia.

\- ¿Estás convencido de que los demás capitanes se alinearán?

\- _Espero_ que lo hagan.

Blaise había terminado de vendarle uno de los brazos. Experimentalmente, Draco dobló el codo para comprobar la flexibilidad. Le lanzó una mirada al reloj de pared. Cuando volvió a hablar, se dirigió a todo el equipo del laboratorio.

\- Damas y caballeros, estamos por lo menos a tres horas de distancia de los últimos contenedores que tiramos por la borda, lo que significa que deberíamos estar bien y verdaderamente más allá de cualquier límite de detonación que Amarov afirmara haber establecido.

\- No ha habido explosiones. – explicó Blaise – O habríamos visto u oído algo si fuera de otra manera.

Draco asintió.

\- Y Amarov sin enterarse. Su dispositivo de bioretroalimentación aparentemente no ha registrado nada anómalo. ¿Qué nos dice eso? Y lo que es más importante, ¿qué les dice a los capitanes?

Belikov parecía ligeramente superado por las circunstancias. Arrastró una silla hacia adelante y se sentó en ella pesadamente.

\- Dios mío. Todo era un farol. – dijo – No hay bombas, no hay peligro.

\- Ahora es vulnerable. – les dijo Blaise, con una pequeña y siniestra sonrisa.

\- Siempre lo ha sido. – dijo Draco – Sólo ha sido lo suficientemente listo para jugar con nuestros miedos.

\- ¿Lo sospechabas desde el principio? – preguntó Belikov.

\- Sí y no creo que estuviera solo en eso. Sin embargo, estaba la relativa presencia de unos contenedores supuestamente vacíos que pasaban desapercibidos en los barcos. Teníamos que neutralizar esa potencial amenaza.

\- ¿Los plantó ahí por si alguien buscaba evidencias de explosivos ocultos?

\- Buenos, _nosotros_ buscamos, ¿no? – preguntó Draco al profesor - ¿Puedes pensar en una mejor disuasión? Nadie se arriesgaría a abrir esos contenedores sin saber que contienen en el interior.

Belikov se puso en pie.

\- Incluso si liberamos a la gente, Alexander no puede quedarse. Y moriría antes de dejar ir a la flota por voluntad propia.

En ese momento, Blaise ya había terminado de vendar el otro brazo de Draco. Apenas quedaba cinta aislante para que Draco pudiera envolverla alrededor de sus palmas y nudillos, dejando sus dedos desnudos. Abrió la bolsa de lona que Desmond había conseguido pasar delante de los guardias y sacó los desmontados rifles de dardos tranquilizantes que habían utilizado para tumbar a Wallen. A diferencia de las armas guardadas en una considerable cámara bloqueada del barco principal, estás se habían mantenido sin seguridad a las puertas de la celda de Wallen.

\- Amarov no sobrevirará al final del día una vez que informemos a los habitantes que son libres de hacer lo que quieran. – dijo Blaise.

\- _Bozhe moi*_. – susurró Belikov – Lo destrozaran.

Draco terminó de atornillar los diferentes componentes de los rifles y luego se ató uno de ellos a la espalda. Volvió a ponerse la bata blanca, abotonándosela.

Blaise lo miraba fijamente. Y Draco le devolvió la misma mirada.

\- Voy a ir a buscarla, Zabini.

\- Lo sé. No mueras. Henry te tiene mucho aprecio.

\- Le tiene más aprecio a su _padre_. Mantente con vida.

\- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

En segundo plano, unos cócteles molotov envueltos en papel higiénico estaban siendo cuidadosamente cargados en mochilas, algunas armas improvisadas fueron recuperadas de sus escondites, distribuidas y ocultas en bolsillos.

Draco se volvió hacia el resto del equipo, la mayoría de los cuales parecían estar a punto de mearse de miedo. Algunos iban a morir y lo sabían, pero también sabían que lo que quedaba de sus familias estaba a salvo a bordo del Cassiopeia, completamente abastecidos y armados. Estas personas eran científicos, no soldados. Pero también había fortaleza y justicia junto al miedo, forjado durante meses de vivir bajo el yugo de Amarov.

\- Si alguien quiere echarse atrás, que lo haga ahora. Hoy no quiero que haya ningún tipo de duda viajando con nosotros. De ser así, lo único que conseguiréis es matar a vuestros colegas.

Nadie se movió. Nadie dijo nada.

Belikov sacó un bisturí de su mesa de trabajo y lo miró fijamente. Con seriedad, dijo:

\- Es algo verdaderamente terrible que hoy tenga esto entre mis manos con la intención de dañar a otra alma viviente. – suspiró – Hice un juramento de joven, ¿sabéis?

Blaise y Draco estaban cargando sus botas con todo tipo de instrumentos destructivos y afilados.

\- No te preocupes, profesor. Te daremos una pistola lo antes posible.

Eso le arrancó una sonrisa irónica a Belikov.

\- Se agradece, señor Malfoy.

\- Oh, podremos sostener una varita otra vez. – dijo Blaise, en voz baja. Estiró y apretó la mano derecha.

\- De hecho, esto sería un trabajo rápido y hermosamente violento con magia.

Blaise suspiró.

\- Basta, o me harás llorar. ¿Ya estamos preparados?

El mortífago de la flota asintió.

\- Estamos preparados. Que comience la cuenta atrás.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Rizzle):** Si Hermione parece más pasiva e indefensa de lo que preferiríais, lo entiendo. He tenido que esperar casi dos años para escribir sus escenas fundamentales y estoy tan impaciente como cualquiera de vosotros, pero están por llegar. Sé que sentís que ha estado fuera de juego durante un tiempo, pero creo que ha sido por el retraso en las actualizaciones y porque la han separado de los otros personajes desde que llegó a la flota. Para los personajes, no ha pasado tanto tiempo (algunos días entre capítulos). He tenido que aislarla del resto para que estos últimos capítulos funcionaran. Y ESPERO que funcionen.

 _ ***Bozhe moi:** Dios mío en ruso. _


	31. Begin

**¡Holaaaaa!**

 **¡Ya estoy medio libreeeeeee! He acabado parte de los exámenes lo que me da algo más de margen para estar por este amado lugar *-* Hoy os traigo un capítulo cortito, pero si os portáis bien, mañana subiré otro :D**

 **Por cierto, una chica "KeyTen" me ha pedido si podía traducir una historia de nuestra amada Colubrina "Rebuilding", ya sabéis que no puedo resistirme a ese tipo de peticiones y le he dicho que estaría encantada de hacerlo si Colubrina me daba el permiso, así que le he enviado un mensaje por privado y estoy esperando su respuesta, ¿qué pensáis? ¿Os gustaría?**

 **Sí, sé que pensareis que siempre me estoy metiendo en berenjenales complicados, pero... ¿qué le hago? Sin esa emoción la vida es más gris jajajajjaj xD**

 **Bueno... ¡a leer amores!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31 – Begin (Comienzo)**

Primero, se escuchó el ruido de cristal rompiéndose (vasos siendo arrojados al suelo). A esto le siguió una discusión en inglés – que implicaba a dos hombres, lanzándose algunos insultos y empujones obligados – y después arrojaron varias sillas plegables contra una pared, por si acaso. La guinda del pastel del señuelo fue un grito corto y agudo de una de las mujeres miembros de laboratorio.

Al poco tiempo, los cuatro guardias irrumpieron por las puertas del laboratorio para determinar qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Se enfrentaron a la confusa imagen de Draco y Blaise peleando en el suelo o, mejor dicho, como Blaise había clavado a Draco en el suelo y parcia estar estrangulándolo. Algunos otros miembros del laboratorio estaban alrededor del par de combatientes y parecían alarmados e impotentes.

Belikov se precipitó hacia adelante, con una estudiada expresión de resignación.

\- Caballero, ¿podría detener a esos dos estúpidos dementes antes de que rompan cualquier otra cosa de mi laboratorio?

Las manos que se movían nerviosamente sobre las armas se relajaron. Claramente, Belikov no había entrado en pánico. Esto no era una emergencia. Esto era lo que pasaba cuando el estrés y la fatiga te alcanzaban. Ni los genios eran inmunes, al parecer. Los guardias lo sabían todo sobre los fusibles que se encendían después de semanas de tensión y fatiga.

\- Hey, ya. – amonestó uno de los guardias. Colocó el rifle automático sobre su cadera y enterró las manos en la parte posterior de la chaqueta de Blaise. Y tiró – ¡Basta!

Los otros miembros del equipo de laboratorio estrecharon el círculo, acercando más a los guardias hacia los magos. Blaise se volteó bruscamente tan pronto como sintió las manos del guardia sobre él. Un trapo empapado en cloroformo fue inmediatamente presionado contra la cara del asustado hombre. Se desplomó en el suelo junto a Draco, quien estada propinando puntapiés, golpeando a un segundo guardia en la barbilla justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su pistola. El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás y fue rápidamente contenido con cloroformo por dos mujeres técnicas de laboratorio. Esto los dejaba con dos guardias restantes, que fueron asaltados por al menos una docena de científicos. Saltaron encima de los hombres, tirándolos al suelo y despojándolos de sus armas y walkie-talkie. Se escucharon varios gritos y una desafortunada mujer se llevó un puñetazo en la cara, pero la pelea con los guardias fue rápidamente remediada con cloroformo y el entusiasta recurso de la cinta aislante.

Después de terminar, Blaise lanzó el trapo a una de las esquinas, balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus pies. Draco lo agarró del brazo para estabilizarlo.

\- Te dije que no lo respiraras.

\- Sí, lo hiciste. – dijo Blaise. Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, para liberarse de la sensación de confuso mareo – ¿Cómo conseguiste hacer esto? – la pregunta iba dirigida a Belikov, quien se había encargado de preparar el cloroformo.

\- Con una combinación de cloro, acetona, hielo y, afortunadamente, la supervisión de unos rufianes que no saben nada de química. – respondió Belikov.

Draco estaba ayudando al equipo del laboratorio a atar a los inconscientes guardias. Enseguida se detuvo a contemplar el trabajo. Ahora venía la parte complicada. Se quitó la bata blanca y empezó a distribuir las armas robadas.

\- Vamos a ir a la carrera, así que llevad sólo lo imprescindible. – dijo Draco a Blaise y Belikov – Ahora no sentiréis mucho el peso, pero lo haréis cuando estemos en movimiento. – se colgó un rifle sobre el pecho y metió una pistola en la cintura de sus pantalones. Sujetó uno de los walkies al cinturón. Belikov le enseñó como bajar el volumen y cambiar de canal. Entonces, Draco sacó una goma elástica de un cajón y se ató el pelo hacia atrás. Algunos mechones más cortos se le escaparon, pero se los metió detrás de las orejas – Quítate la bata de laboratorio. – le ordenó a Belikov – Nada brillante, blanco o similar que se nos pueda ver en las esquinas cuando estemos ocultos. Pronto nos descubrirán, pero cuando más tarde ocurra, mejor.

Uno de los tres walkie-talkie restantes crujió. Se escuchó un breve zumbido estático seguido de una larga corriente de acaloradas palabras en ruso.

\- ¿Qué están diciendo? – preguntó Blaise. Se había quitado el abrigo y el jersey y ahora, como Draco, vestía con colores más apropiadamente oscuros. Un miembro del equipo del laboratorio le entregó una mochila cargada con cócteles molotov. Se la colocó muy cuidadosamente.

Draco escuchaba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Los guardias están intranquilos. Están hablando de la imprevista pelea del Pozo. – hizo una pausa y luego miró a Blaise – Aparentemente hay _dos_ combatientes.

\- ¿Dos? – Blaise levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido - ¿Quién es el segundo?

Pero la conversación cesó. Y ya no hubo más información.

\- Dos contra muchos es mejor que uno contra muchos. – dijo Blaise. Claramente estaba recordando la ayuda inesperada de Draco en el Pozo.

\- Le dará algo más de tiempo a la señorita Granger. – añadió Belikov.

Si todo eso estaba destinado a tranquilizar a Draco, no dio ninguna indicación de que lo hiciera o de que lo necesitara. Se dirigió a la entrada del laboratorio y comprobó el pasillo exterior. Estaba limpio.

\- Avancemos.

* * *

La luz era penetrante.

Hermione instintivamente cerró los ojos y levantó un brazo para protegérselos del doloroso resplandor. Sentía el brazo sobrecargado, más pesado que de costumbre. Su muñeca desnuda rozó contra algo fino y suave, suspendido justo encima de su rostro. Con curiosidad, separó los dedos y sintió lo que parecía un mechón de pelo largo entre ellos. Confundida y aturdida, intentó sentarse, sintiendo que su cabeza estaba apoyada en… sí, eso era el _regazo_ de alguien.

\- Despacio. No tengo ni idea de lo que te han dado, pero era jodidamente fuerte.

\- ¿Padma?

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente. Se incorporó para poder sentarse, usando los brazos de Padma de apoyo. Ese simple movimiento hizo que el escaso contenido de su estómago se moviera de un lado al otro. Tragó saliva, con la esperanza de sofocar la aguda sensación de mareo. Al mismo tiempo, la potente luz del sol quemaba sobre ellas. Sólo que no hacía calor. De hecho, hacía bastante frío. Cuando Hermione se recuperó, descubrió que no estaban al aire libre. El brillo del sol era el enorme foco que brillaba sobre el Pozo.

 _Oh no_.

La mirada que le devolvía Padma era de gran preocupación.

\- Me trajeron a mí primero. Y luego te dejaron a mis pies, inconsciente. De eso ya hace media hora.

Hermione tiró de sus tobillos para situarse con las piernas cruzadas. En ese momento, no estaba tan indispuesta como para ignorar el hecho de que había fragmentos de gente cubriendo el suelo. Miró fijamente hacia sus ropas, apenas notando que la sensación de agobio era debida a que iba vestida con una especie de mono de obrero, con botas de goma. No había señal del albornoz. Al menos le habían dado algo de ropa.

\- Fui abordada en mi habitación por Renauld y el doctor Prestin. Me dieron algo y… me noquearon.

\- Sí, bueno, creo que también querían hacer eso conmigo. – Padma levantó las manos para que Hermione pudiera ver la sangre y pedazos de piel adheridos bajo sus uñas, probablemente de los hombres que habían intentado atraparla – He oído hablar de los Juegos, por supuesto. Vimos impotentes como se llevaron a Wallen y después lo traían de vuelta. Pero nunca he podido ser testigo de ninguno de los combates. ¿Tú sí? – la desolada mirada de Padma era desgarradora.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Nos van a obligar a luchar contra zombies? – preguntó Padma, en un tono de voz que Hermione sintió la rabia elevándose dentro de ella.

La pregunta era una _locura_. Pertenecía a un universo alternativo.

Usando una de sus manos para protegerse de la luz del foco, Hermione se puso en pie y levantó la mirada hacia las gradas. Allí, en el primer nivel, estaba la conocida figura del gordo.

Renauld estaba solo. Hermione no se sorprendió. No tenía ninguna duda de que el combate no estaba autorizado. Amarov estaba en tierra, probablemente sin estar al tanto de esto. ¿Y dónde estaba Honoria? Seguramente Renauld no habría tomado medidas tan drásticas sin su participación, ¿no?

\- Piensa en esto. – gritó Hermione. Sin público, el Pozo estaba tan silencioso que no había necesidad de gritar. Su voz se movía fácilmente.

Renauld se acercó a la barandilla y soltó una risa burlona.

\- Ya lo hemos pensado mucho. Eres un peligro para la flota.

\- ¿Y, exactamente, cómo soy un peligro? – preguntó Hermione - ¡Amarov me tiene encerrada casi veinticuatro horas al día!

\- Es precisamente por Alexander que estamos haciendo esto. Desde tu llegada, ha estado… distraído.

\- ¡¿Por distraído te refieres a que se ha reencontrado con su jodida humanidad?! – Hermione extendió los brazos para señalar el Pozo, dejando que la triste realidad de la situación tiñera su expresión y su tono - ¿Qué demonios cree que es esto, señor Renauld? Esto no es un medio para mantener el orden o repartir justas sanciones. ¡Esto es una monstruosidad! ¡Es tortura y sadismo! ¡Llamarlo de otra manera es un delirio!

\- El delirio _funciona_ , señorita Granger.

Hermione se echó a reír. Fue una carcajada que transmitía la profundidad de su incredulidad.

\- Funciona para gente como tú, ¿quieres decir? – asintió mientras decía esto - ¿Para la elite de esta flota que hace las reglas? La historia te juzgará por como trates a los más vulnerables a tu cargo.

\- ¡Tampoco estamos exentos de las reglas! ¡Ya ha visto lo que pasó con Vadim! – la voz de Renauld se quebró.

\- Eso te asustó, ¿verdad? – dijo Hermione, con otro asentimiento – Ya veo. Amarov se atrevió a meter a uno de vosotros al Pozo, condenando el rango, el puesto y la utilidad. Si tienes un problema con el tipo de coherencia de Amarov, ¿por qué lo pagas conmigo? Es con él con quien tienes problemas. Habla con él. Aconséjale, si es necesario.

\- Tú eres el problema, Hermione, no Alexander. – contestó una voz femenina. Era Honoria. Apareció en el cuarto nivel de la galería, llevando una bolsa de lona. Renauld se sintió aliviado al verla. Bajó por la escalera metálica para unirse a él. Claramente, Honoria acababa de embarcar. Iba vestida para el exterior con pantalones y un abrigo grueso y oscuro. Su cabello castaño, largo y recto era arrastrado por el viento.

\- Has vuelto antes de lo esperado. ¿Dónde está él? – preguntó Renauld.

\- Sigue en Avonmouth cargando la unidad de desalinización al barco. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Renauld frunció el ceño ante Hermione y Padma. Le habló a Honoria de nuevo, pero esta vez en ruso e intentaba susurrar.

Hermione no podía distinguir lo que decía, pero reconocía una discrepancia cuando la veía. Sintió que Padma se posicionaba junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué crees que está pasando?

\- Disensión dentro de la disensión, al parecer. – respondió Hermione – Lo que decidan hacer, tendrán que hacerlo pronto antes de que Amarov se entere.

\- ¿Cuál es tu relación con ese hombre? Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero parece que no quiere que estés aquí.

\- Seguramente no te equivoques.

\- ¿Tienes un plan, entonces?

Hermione suspiró.

\- ¿Distraer a estos dos hasta que Amarov vuelva?

Padma parecía estar pensando.

\- Sabes, no es tan grande la flota. Las palabras se mueven con rapidez, especialmente entre los guardias. Si alguien más sabe de estos inminentes Juegos, es probable que la noticia ya haya llegado a los laboratorios…

\- Él _no_ vendrá. – dijo Hermione, dedicándole una mirada escéptica a Padma – Ni siquiera Malfoy podría luchar contra los guardias de ambos barcos para llegar hasta nosotras. Y no se arriesgaría tanto. No cuando hay tanto en juego.

\- Ahora, ¿quién está delirando? – siseó Padma – Y no creo que tengas plena comprensión de lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer. ¿Sabías que él y otros aliados han estado dejando suministros furtivamente a los cautivos magos de este barco?

Eso era nuevo para Hermione. Maldita sea, _todo_ era nuevo para ella. Había estado encerrada durante demasiado tiempo.

\- ¡Y si vas a referirte a lo que es importante para Malfoy en términos de sus prioridades, me atrevería a decir que tú estás por encima del bienestar de esos cautivos!

\- Padma…

\- No, nada de _Padma_. – dijo una enfadada Padma. Espiró algo de su frustración – Todo lo que he dicho es que si Draco Malfoy sabe que estamos aquí, es muy probable que vaya a intentar hacer algo al respecto.

A Hermione le aterrorizaba esa perspectiva.

\- ¿Qué podría hacer?

Padma sacudió la cabeza.

\- No lo sé. – miró alrededor de la arena. Hasta dejar caer la mirada sobre sus pies – Hermione, no quiero morir aquí hoy.

No. Padma _no_ iba a morir ahí hoy.

Con una renovada determinación, Hermione dio un paso adelante y se dirigió a Honoria, que aún seguía sumergida en un acalorado debate con el Gordo.

\- Honoria, dime por favor, ¿cómo matar a Padma resolverá el problema de mi supuesta influencia sobre Amarov? ¿Eres tan rencorosa que estás dispuesta a deshacerte de una de las pocas doctoras de la flota sólo porque tienes un problema _conmigo_?

Claramente Renauld se sentía igual de perturbado ante esa perspectiva. Le dedicó a Honoria una afilada mirada.

\- Padma está aquí porque es importante para ti. – fue la simple respuesta.

Hermione no creía que pudiera seguir horrorizándose.

\- ¿Eres realmente tan malvada?

\- Supongo que debo serlo.

\- ¿Por qué nos has metido en el Pozo? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Por qué molestarse con todo esto cuando podrías dispararnos?

\- ¡Porque encontrarte aquí le recordará a Alexander la responsabilidad que asumió cuando creo esta flota! – gritó Honoria. Se sostenía con las dos manos en la barandilla, inclinándose hacia adelante y gritando – ¿No lo ves? ¡Necesita recordar! Se lo he dado _todo_. ¡He hecho cosas en su nombre que te revolverían el estómago! ¡He actuado contra mi propia gente por él! ¿Qué habría sido de todo eso si le permitiera cambiar de opinión por un capricho? ¡Por una bruja, de entre todas las cosas! ¡ _Aquí_ es donde juzgamos! ¡ _Así_ es como lidiamos con cualquier cosa que amenace nuestro orden! ¡Tiene que recordar eso!

\- Merlín montado en escoba, está rematadamente loca. – murmuró Padma.

\- Realmente no crees eso. – imploró Hermione – Sabes que esto está mal, que siempre ha sido un error. Sólo haces esto porque lo _amas_.

Honoria estaba apopléjica. Parecía que la hubieran golpeado en la cara.

Hermione volvió la atención hacia Renauld, mirándolo con una intensidad inquebrantable.

\- Amarov podría matarte por esto. ¿El valor de tu vida es digno de sus celos?

Renauld palideció, pero no dijo nada. Se las arregló para lanzarle una mirada de reojo a Honoria, pero fue sofocada por la locura al rojo vivo en sus ojos.

\- Abre la escotilla. – le ordenó, esta vez en inglés. Renauld se retiró hacia la oscuridad. Poco después, se escuchó el familiar y temido zumbido.

\- ¡Eres una perra cobarde! – gritó Padma con toda la ferocidad que había cautivado a Alec Mercer - ¡Si quieres acabar con nosotras, ven aquí y hazlo tú misma!

Hermione pensó que era una gran idea.

Honoria sonrió.

\- No os iría tan bien, os lo aseguro. Pero supongo que sería más digno que ser desmembradas por zombies.

\- ¡ _No lucharemos contra ningún zombie hoy_! – rugió Hermione.

\- En parte tienes razón; no lo haréis _sólo_ contra zombies. – dijo Honoria – Veréis, sólo una de las dos saldrá viva del Pozo. Tan pronto como una de las dos muera, el Juego termina. Pensad en ello.

Se agachó para desatar la bolsa que había traído con ella. Unas cuantas armas fueron arrojadas al Pozo, esparciéndose por el lugar el ruido de metal al chocar contra el suelo; machetes, un hacha y una barra de hierro.

\- Que no se diga que no juego con las Reglas de Amarov. Buena suerte, señoritas. Que gane la mejor bruja.

* * *

 **¡Wow! Este capítulo me fascina, por muy corto que sea. Empieza a vislumbrarse el plan de Draco y el de Honoria... ¿cómo va a acabar esto? La cosa pinta chunga xD**

 **Mañana sabremos algo más, esta vez si que actualizaré, lo prometo jeje**

 **¡Mil besoteeeeees!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** ¡Holaaa cieloooo! Cuanto tiempo sin poder dirigirme a ti personalmente, a sido como una especie de tortura... con lo que me gusta hablar y debatir tus teorías, ahhhavsduvasud muy frustrante. En fin, espero que hayas tenido unas fiestas maravillosas y una entrada de año espectacular, estoy segura de que será un gran año ;) Y sí ya le tenias manía a Honoria en capítulos anteriores, ¿qué me dices ahora de ella? xD Veremos si Malfoy cumple su promesa, estoy deseándolo ;) La cosa se está complicando, veremos que se encuentra Amarov cuando vuelva de su paseíto. El plan de Draco está en marcha, sólo falta que llegue a buen puerto y pueda conseguir TODO lo que se propone, salvar a las chicas entre ello... ¡ahhhhhh tengo muchas ganas de que leáis ya los siguientes caps! A mí me sorprendió mucho que lo de las bombas de Amarov fuera un farol, un ardid para tener controlada a la gente por un miedo totalmente infundado y que nadie haya siquiera sospechado de ello, ¡wow! Es todo un manipulador de pies a cabeza. Pero nuestro Draco lo es más que él, a si que le ha salido un poco el tiro por la culata jajajjaja Veremos que pasa a partir de ahora y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo, aunque haya sido corto a mí me parece uno de los más interesantes. ¡Mil besos y abrazos zombificadoooos!

 **Carmen:** Pues creo que el nivel de odio hacia Honoria va a aumentar hasta niveles nunca antes vistos... xD Esperemos que el plan de Draco pueda ser llevado a cabo con la mayor precisión posible... ¡Nos leemos pronto, gracias y un besooo!


	32. Draco

**¡Holaaaaa!**

 **IMPORTANTE: Sé que dije que actualizaría al día siguiente, pero he estado preparando la siguiente traducción, ¡sí, Colubrina me ha dado el permiso para hacerla! Pero he de advertiros que es una historia un tanto diferente, se llama "Rebuilding". Me explico; para empezar está completa y tiene 300 capítulos, pero, son drabbles de entre 700 y 800 palabras, a veces un poco más. Me gustaría actualizar como hacia ella, un capítulo al día. Por eso, no contestaré reviews en esa historia, porque este semestre empiezo prácticas y con el extra de las dos traducciones, puede que me volviera loca. Dejaré un comentario general para daros mi impresión del cap y preguntaros que os ha parecido, para que haya algo de interacción, pero es que tampoco me gustaría romper la estética de la historia original al agregar un parrafal mío.**

 **¿Qué os parece? Espero que os guste, creo que es bastante interesante. Por cierto, empezaré a subirla o la semana que viene o a principios de febrero y esta traducción pasará a ser de actualizaciones semanales ;)**

 **Después de este monólogo, disfrutad del capítulo ;)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32 – Draco**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un suave "ding", revelando a una mujer robusta de mediana edad detrás de un carrito que llevaba lo que parecía ser el servicio de habitaciones de alguien. Tenía un cigarrillo colgando de una de las esquinas de su boca y algunos tatuajes descoloridos adornando sus antebrazos y dedos. El uniforme y delantal blanco de doncella que vestía parecían distinguidos y refinados. Los miró fijamente, impresionantemente desconcertada mientras sostenía las puertas del ascensor abiertas con una rueda del carrito.

Draco levantó lentamente la pistola, apuntándola a la cara mientras sostenía uno de sus dedos índices sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Esto es lo que creo que es? – espetó ella, en ruso. Su mirada se dirigió velozmente al único de los tres hombres que reconoció fácilmente; Belikov.

\- Vamos a recuperar la flota. – respondió Belikov.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya era hora! – resopló la mujer en una nube de humo - ¡Podría coger el arma de este atractivo hombre y pegarme un tiro en la cabeza si tengo que pasar un día más sirviendo a esos grasientos bastardos! Podéis usar mi tarjeta de acceso al ascensor para acceder a cualquiera de los otros niveles. – sacó una tarjeta blanca de su profundo escote y se la tendió a Draco con una lasciva sonrisa.

Con un escaneo final al corredor para asegurarse que no los habían detectado, los hombres entraron al ascensor. Draco presionó la tarjeta contra el sensor y pulsó el botón que los llevaría hasta el nivel del puente. La alegre música del ascensor sonaba mientras se elevaban. Antes de llegar a su destino, Draco pulsó el botón de parada, con el que el ascensor se detuvo.

Blaise estaba ocupando inspeccionando la comida del carrito. Levantó la tapa de una sopera de plata y metió el dedo en el guiso. Draco le disparó una penetrante mirada.

\- _¿Qué?_ Estoy hambriento.

\- ¿Cuántos hombres habrá probablemente en este nivel? – le preguntó Draco a la sirvienta.

\- Alrededor de quince, a lo sumo. Fuertemente armados, pero perezosos. Hay uno alto con la cabeza afeitada. Casi nunca sale del puente. Tiene cara de bulldog. Es el único que vigila. Lo llaman Sasha y es uno de los gerentes intermedios cuando se trata de los guardias de Amarov. Acabad con él primero y los otros se dispersaran.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda. – dijo Belikov, porque Draco no lo hizo.

\- Tendréis que atarme, por supuesto. – dijo la sirvienta – Si lo que sea que tengáis planeado no funciona, me gustaría mantener mi trabajo _y_ mi cabeza.

Belikov logró componer una sonrisa.

\- Es lo justo. – metió la mano en una de las bolsas para sacar una cuerda, pero se detuvo cuando la mujer levantó una mano en el aire.

\- No te ofendas, pero tú no profesor. _Él_ , por favor; el de chocolate. – ella sonrió a Blaise, revelando varios dientes de oro.

Algunos gestos no requerían traducción. Blaise estaba masticando un profiterol robado, pero no perdía el hilo. Se limpió las manos en el jersey y tomó la cuerda de Amarov.

\- Será un placer, madame.

* * *

Hermione y Padma se armaron con machetes.

Era la elección más lógica. Hermione agarró la tubería y la arrojó a la esquina más alejada, para no tropezar con ella y se torcieran el tobillo. Varios minutos después de que Renauld hubiera accionado la escotilla, el primer grupo de criaturas aún no había aparecido. Aunque el hedor que llenaba la arena era suficiente para que la bilis subiera hasta la garganta de Hermione.

Y por supuesto podías oírlos; agudos silbidos, gemidos bajos, el ocasional sonido de pies arrastrándose. Un gruñido.

Las gruesas botas de goma que llevaba Hermione eran demasiado grandes, que hasta el simple hecho de caminar demostraba que probablemente serían un obstáculo. Se las quitó de una sacudida, esperando que sus pies descalzos no resbalaran ni se deslizaran demasiado sobre la fría rejilla metálica una vez que la sangre y las vísceras comenzaran a caer.

\- Perdonad su tardanza. – dijo Honoria desde su segura posición – Las criaturas no se han alimentado durante un tiempo y están en las ultimas. Si sobrevives a las próximas oleadas, tendrás un regalo final. Lo prometo.

La mirada de Padma estaba fija en la oscuridad de la entrada de la escotilla. Tenía las manos envueltas alrededor del mango del machete con una intensidad que le había dejado los nudillos blancos.

\- ¿De qué está hablando esa lunática? ¿Qué pasará al final?

\- No tengo ni idea. – admitió Hermione – ¡Padma, un paso atrás! Acaba de entrar uno.

Era un espécimen lamentable; hombre, desnudo, la piel estirada sobre los huesos, un gran agujero en uno de los lados del abdomen, de donde caían unos dos metro de intestino delgado hasta arrastrarse por el suelo, enredándose ocasionalmente en las piernas de la criatura. Tenía un montículo de tejido seco y enmarañado, donde una vez estuvieron sus órganos reproductores; aparentemente, masticados. Estaba extasiado de verlas, dando tumbos y gruñendo a su paso. Sus brazos se extendían hacia las dos mujeres y sus dedos se retorcían con unas largas y negras uñas, enroscadas en garras. El gruñido decayó hasta un gemido bajo y agudo.

Padma se precipitó sin dificultad hacia él y le cortó el cuello. Los tendones medio podridos se rompieron inmediatamente, haciendo que la pesada cabeza de la criatura se inclinara hacia un lado, pero la columna vertebral de la parte superior del cuello era otro tema. Un luchador más alto y más fuerte habría tenido la fuerza y la potencia necesaria para decapitar al zombie de un solo golpe, pero este no era el caso. La hoja del machete de Padma se había incrustado entre las vértebras. La chica tuvo la suficiente voluntad para apoyarse contra el torso de la criatura con el pie y liberar su arma. Rápidamente Hermione empuñó su propio machete sobre la cabeza del zombie, acabando de partírsela. El espécimen cayó y dejó de moverse.

Acababan de echar el cadáver a un rincón, para que no estorbara, cuando dos zombies más entraron en la arena.

* * *

En un intento por conservar energía, gran parte de la flota estaba en una perpetua oscuridad. Se utilizaban luces piloto en lugar de barras fluorescentes menos económicas a lo largo de los pasillos y otras áreas que no se atravesaban con frecuencia. Afortunadamente eso incluía varios pasillos del barco principal, dejando suficiente oscuridad para que Draco, Blaise y Belikov pudieran recorrer el camino hasta el puente sin ser detectados. Al llegar, sin embargo, no conseguirían pasar por los cuatro guardias que vagaban en las afueras sin intervención directa. Los lacayos de Amarov obviamente pasaban mucho tiempo ahí. Tal vez era un testamento al reciente lapso de Amarov en la dirección que el lugar estuviera en tal estado. Había una pequeña y desconchada mesa, cerca de donde estaba Draco, probablemente utilizada para comer y jugar a las cartas por los guardias. Varias sillas plegables se apilaban contra la pared. Basura y colillas de cigarro cubrían la alfombra.

Una vez que Blaise se posicionó en la esquina opuesta a la unión de pasillos en T, Draco le hizo la señal a Belikov.

El anciano científico tropezó en el pasillo, a plena vista de los cuatro guardias que fumaban y charlaban en el exterior de la puerta que conducía al puente. Belikov los atrajo hasta él, tambaleándose y agarrándose el pecho, antes de golpear el suelo con una teatralidad Shakesperiana.

Desafortunadamente, sólo uno de los guardias acudió en ayuda del profesor.

 _No vienen_ , articuló con los labios Blaise a Draco.

Draco levantó una de las palmas de sus manos. _Espera_.

El guardia que estaba acuclillado junto a al convulso Belikov estaba totalmente perdido. Llamó a sus colegas, asumiendo claramente que el científico jefe de la flota estaba en mitad de un ataque al corazón y que sería muy desagradable si al menos no intentaban salvarle. Los otros tres hombres se unieron a su compañero que había entrado en pánico. Uno de ellos se puso de rodillas y comenzó a abrirle la boca a Belikov para despejar sus vías respiratorias preparándose para aplicarle la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

Draco emergió del pasillo adyacente y sin detenerse a su paso; azotó con la pistola al guardia más cercano a él antes de rajar con un cuchillo el cuello de otro. Inmediatamente confiscó todas las armas que estaban a la vista. Blaise arrastró al segundo guardia hacia las sombras para que se desangrara. Draco ya había puesto el cuchillo sobre el cuello del tercero. El buen samaritano de la reanimación cardiopulmonar era el único que había logrado desenfundar su arma a tiempo, pero no había contado con que el previamente "inconsciente" Belikov se incorporara y le apuñalara el pecho. Desafortunadamente el bisturí fue desviado por el esternón del hombre y fue capaz de levantarse de sus rodillas y salir corriendo con la hoja aun sobresaliéndole del pecho.

\- Oh, vaya. – dijo Blaise – Se está escapando.

Si el guardia llegaba al puente o gritaba para alertar a sus camaradas, el plan terminaría prematuramente. En lugar de correr tras el hombre, Draco cogió una silla plegable, la giró en un amplio arco y, seguidamente, la lanzó. Sobrevoló el aire, colisionando finalmente con el guardia en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El hombre gruñó y tropezó, golpeándose duramente contra una de las paredes. El arma que tenía entre las manos salió disparada, aterrizando cerca de las puertas del puente.

Cuando el guardia se incorporó en una posición sentada, Draco ya estaba sobre él, sosteniendo una vez más la silla. Con una cruda desesperación, el hombre recurrió a usar el único arma que le quedaba; el bisturí. Lo sacó de su pecho y arremetió violentamente con él. Draco rápidamente le propinó una patada en el estómago y mientras yacía jadeante y sin aliento, estrechó su muñeca con fuerza para que soltara el escalpelo. El guardia empezó a recobrar el aliento para gritar pidiendo ayuda, cuando Draco abrió la silla plegable, colocó la cabeza del hombre entre el respaldo y el asiento y la plegó bruscamente. Se escuchó un crujido nauseabundo cuando el cuello del guardia se partió. Revisaron la ropa del hombre y encontraron la tarjeta de seguridad que les abriría las puertas del puente. Draco recuperó el bisturí de Belikov, lo limpió con la manga del cadáver y se lo devolvió al profesor. Blaise rápidamente asumió el deber de la limpieza, arrastrando el cuerpo fuera de la vista.

Belikov parecía a punto de vomitar.

\- _Bozhe moi._ Has matado a un hombre con una silla de plástico…

\- Es más silenciosa que un arma.

Draco usó la tarjeta de seguridad del guardia. Las puertas se desbloquearon sin hacer ningún ruido. Dentro del puente, se escuchaba a gente hablar y el ruido de cubiertos sobre platos. Estaban comiendo. Draco examinó rápidamente el interior e hizo que la puerta se cerrara una vez más, dejándola tan sólo unos centímetros abierta.

\- He contado doce. – susurró – Principalmente sentados hacia las ventanas, de espaldas a nosotros. Cuatro están de pie junto a la consola de navegación en el extremo izquierdo. Como nos ha dicho la sirvienta, están armados, pero no estarán completamente preparados para esto.

Blaise se agachó para abrir la mochila. De allí sacó dos cócteles Molotov.

\- ¿Deduzco que esta es la parte en la que finalmente hacemos algo de ruido?

\- Mucho ruido. – confirmó Draco. Ahora sostenía una pistola entre sus manos enguantadas – El momento del sigilo ha pasado.

\- Dime, de nuevo, ¿por qué iniciar una hoguera en el único barco de la flota con un laboratorio es buena idea? – preguntó Belikov – Si destruimos el barco principal, toda nuestra investigación se hundirá con él.

Draco cogió uno de los cócteles Molotov de Blaise.

\- _Estos_ están diseñados químicamente para arder fuerte y rápido sin tener que encender una mecha. Se encenderán en el impacto, pero se gastaran rápidamente. En el improbable caso de que el fuego se escapara de esta sala, se activarían los dispositivos de seguridad del barco. Puede que esto sea la casa de Amarov, pero también es un moderno crucero de pasajeros. El sistema de rociadores antiincendios no nos permitirá quemar el barco en el puerto de Avonmouth. Nuestros explosivos desorientaran e incapacitaran a los guardias y esa es precisamente la ventaja que necesitamos.

Blaise suspiró.

\- ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que acabamos acribillados a balas en los próximos diez minutos? Me gustaría mucho volver a ver a mi hijo.

Draco sacó el arma de Blaise para comprobar que había quitado el seguro y que estaba completamente cargada.

\- Razonablemente muchas si no los asaltamos con una sólida estrategia. – dijo él, devolviéndole el arma.

\- Sabes, una reconfortante mentira no habría ido mal en este momento.

Draco encaró una ceja.

\- Una reconfortante mentira se desentrañaría con rapidez una vez que nos cosieran a balas. Tenemos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado. Confía en la capacidad de la gente para entrar en pánico a la mínima oportunidad. Nos ceñiremos al plan y saldremos de esta de una sola pieza. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho. Apuntad a la cabeza cuando estén quietos. No seáis arrogantes. Cambiad el objetivo al torso una vez estén en movimiento. Para un principiante es un objetivo más grande al que acertar y _tendréis_ que acertar a cada persona a la que disparéis. Hacedlo sistemáticamente en cada sección de la sala que tengáis asignada y evitad el fuego cruzado.

\- Pero estos hombres están _entrenados_. – dijo Belikov.

Parecía que había dudas en el ataque, dadas las circunstancias. La expresión de Draco comunicaba su fría confianza. Eso fue notablemente mejor para tranquilizar a los otros dos que cualquier sentida apelación verbal para que simplemente confiaran en el plan. También estaban los ocultos cadáveres en las sombras, a pocos metros de donde estaban, todavía derramando sangre caliente sobre la alfombra. Hasta ahora Draco había demostrado un nivel de maldad profesional de la cual los otros dos tenían poca experiencia. Con sentimiento Slytherin o no, las manos de Blaise temblaban y Belikov estaba blanco como una hoja de papel. Pero tomaron la fuerza de la imponente figura ante ellos. El traje negro de Draco enmascaraba adecuadamente todas las señales de sangre, pero había una visible mancha roja en su pelo rubio y algunas salpicaduras a lo largo de la pálida piel de su rostro. Desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros, con los ojos plateados totalmente gélidos.

\- Caballeros, os aseguro que no hay ningún entrenamiento que prepare a un hombre para _estallar en llamas_.

Y esas, eran las palabras de ánimo que necesitaban.

* * *

 **Por Merlín, Draco da miedito... pero me pone tonta xD Parece que de momento el plan va saliendo según lo previsto. ¿Y que os parece como van Hermione y Padma? Se las están arreglando bien, de momento. Sé que queréis leer la siguiente parte YA, pero vais a tener que esperar a la semana que viene, porque este fin de semana no voy a tener internet T-T**

 **Puede que nos leamos el lunes con las dos traducciones ;)**

 **¡Se os quiere! ¡Besoteeees!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Carmen:** Y cada vez parece que se va a poner más intenso, ¿no te parece? Veremos cómo acaba desarrollándose el plan de Draco y si puede llegar a tiempo de salvar a las chicas. ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap, ¡besotes!

 **SALESIA:** ¡Hola cielooo! Sí el cap anterior fue intenso, pero parece que se intensifica a cada capítulo, ¿no crees? Tienes razón, hay tres o más misiones paralelas en curso, pero como dices la única que nos importa es la de Draco y que las chicas aguanten lo suficiente para ser rescatadas... veremos, de momento parece que va bien la cosa, ¡que nervios! Tienes razón en la deducción del comportamiento de Honoria... y seguramente todo viene precedido por hechos del pasado que ha vivido, a ver si Draco cumple su promesa de una vez y la libra del sufrimiento... y a nosotras de ella xDDD Síp, Padma tenía toda la razón al pensar que el rumor de esos improvisados juegos se extendería como la pólvora hasta llegar a oídos de nuestro querido dragón... Espero que hayas disfrutado de la tensión de este cap y por supuesto, nos leemos pronto amor. ¡Mil besotes y abrazotes zombificadooos!


	33. Freedom: Part 1

**¡Holaaa amores!**

 **Espero que estés teniendo una semana estupenda y mil gracias por la acogida de la nueva traducción, ¡Sois un amor! Como dije, el miércoles será el día de actualizar esta historia.**

 **No tengo mucho más que añadir, más que estoy bastante ocupada y eso os la trae al pairo... porque es la misma cantinela de siempre xD Pero, bueno... soy así de pesada.**

 **¡A leer!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33 – Freedom: Part 1 (Libertad)**

Blaise miró sus manos, que temblaban tan violentamente que parecía un milagro que no hubiera dejado caer el arma. Sus oídos aun resonaban por los disparos. Por un momento se dedicó simplemente a intentar calmar su respiración. Se tragó la bilis que le había subido hasta la parte posterior de la garganta y empezó a retirarse de la carnicería del puente hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared donde se encontraban las puertas. Las persianas automáticas del puente se habían accionado, protegiendo las actividades del interior de miradas indiscretas. Blaise se deslizó hacia el suelo, posando los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas. Oía su propia respiración; irregular, inconsistente y de alguna manera el sonido más ruidoso de la estancia. Eso reforzaba el hecho de que estaba vivo.

Parecía imposible, pero los tres lo estaban.

Otros no habían tenido tanta suerte.

Entremezclados con los gorgoteos ahogados por la sangre, algunos de los guardias gemían y pedían ayuda. Blaise miró fijamente el suelo, a los pequeños y viscosos charcos de sangre que se acumulaban en la alfombra. A la luz ahumada y parpadeante de la sala, parecían inofensivos y oscuros charcos de aceite de motor. Era fácil distinguir a Belikov simplemente por su andar, a pasos nerviosos, hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre los muertos y moribundos, extinguiendo los focos de los cócteles Molotov. Había un olor químico de tejido y plástico quemado. Los extintores dejaron una bruma polvorienta en el aire que parecía polvo de tiza en los pulmones cuando inhaló profundamente.

También escuchaba la voz de Draco – baja y cortante – hablando con el guardia conocido como Sasha: el que la criada del ascensor había dicho que estaría ahí. Y ahí estaba. Lo habían atado con cinta adhesiva a una silla giratoria. El hombre le debía la vida a la criada, porque habían salvado a Sasha de la matanza porque necesitaban al menos a un guardia que ordenara un bote para llevar a Draco hasta el Morning Star.

Se escucharon disparos de un arma. Aunque no era el fuego rápido de minutos antes. Estos eran tranquilos, si es que tal cosa era posible. Sonaban a intervalos casi irregulares, a veces precedidos de unas débiles súplicas.

 _Bang._

\- ¡No… no! Por favor…

 _Bang._

\- P… Pozhaluysta*.

 _Bang._

La mirada de Blaise aún seguía fija en el suelo cuando un par de robustas botas negras se detuvieron ante él. Draco se acuclilló, con la pistola todavía en la mano y el fresco olor de pólvora recién quemada. Esperó hasta que Blaise levantara la mirada. El líder no oficial del golpe tenía un reguero de sangre en todo el lado izquierdo de la cara y manchas del extintor en sus oscuros pantalones, pero Draco se comportaba como si no hubiera hecho nada más que exterminar una plaga en su hogar.

No le costó demasiado recordar al niño malcriado y después al inmaduro joven egoísta que había sido Draco alguna vez. Blaise recordó la feroz y ardiente inteligencia que jugó un papel secundario ante la sangre y la ambición familiar. Pero algo cambió en su último año. Era un mal momento para pertenecer a Slytherin o para estar asociado con cualquier aspecto de la vieja nobleza mágica. El mundo había ido cambiado alrededor de ellos. El diverso cuerpo estudiantil, el profesorado de Hogwarts y el cambio de gobierno en el Ministerio eran testimonio de ese hecho. Era sencillo ver que Voldemort y sus semejantes nadaban contracorriente en una piscina que estaba llena de mestizos, nacidos de muggles y muggles, con su tecnología y modernidad ineludibles y seductoras. Sin embargo, era mucho más difícil expresar algunas opiniones, dependiendo de tu apellido. Por mucho que Blaise hubiera envidiado a Draco mientras iban creciendo, no envidiaba la carga de Goliat que venía con ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Era una vida de inmensos privilegios, pero también era el peor tipo de prisión; de ese tipo que es como un desafortunado derecho de nacimiento.

\- ¿Cómo vamos? – le preguntó Draco, en un prístino inglés como su Majestad Muggle.

\- Bien, creo. – dijo Blaise. Asintió, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué – Disparad a todos en la cabeza, nos dijiste. Fallé bastantes… cabezas.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Aun así les diste. Ya me he encargado de ello.

\- Has matado a los heridos, querrás decir.

Esa vez fue el turno de Draco para asentir.

\- No podíamos dejarlos así, Zabini. Muchos tenían quemaduras graves.

\- No comprendes lo que quiero decir. Lo entiendo completamente. Sólo desearía tener mayor… fortaleza.

Draco enfundó su arma y le ofreció la mano a Blaise para levantarlo.

\- Has sobrevivido hasta ahora. Yo diría que es mucha fortaleza.

Blaise no estaba de acuerdo. Localizó a Belikov al otro lado del puente. Si el viejo científico parecía haber tenido un color verdoso antes, ahora era un fosforescente. Intercambiaron un tenso asentimiento. Ese movimiento de cabeza parecía ser el gesto comunicativo menos emocionalmente agotador.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Blaise.

Draco revoloteaba sobre la mesa de mandos del puente, haciéndole una seña a Belikov para que girara a Sasha.

\- Seguir con el plan. Bloqueamos el barco, transmitimos un comunicado a toda la flota y después me doy un paseo hasta el Morning Star. Asegúrate de que el bote me encuentre en la salida oeste. Contactaras con Marina y su capitán y les dirás que pongan el Cassiopeia al lado. Entonces, lo abordaran. Después de que este barco esté asegurado, esperareis mi confirmación antes de enviar al Cassiopeia hasta el Morning Star.

Belikov se acercó.

\- Hay barcos que dejaran la flota, ¿has pensado en ello? Algunos de estos barcos se llevaran provisiones y no tenemos medios para detenerlos.

\- Ese es el tema, profesor. – dijo Draco – La gente ejercerá el derecho a libertad bajo sus propios términos, incluso aunque sea en nuestro detrimento. Pero tenemos este barco, así que permaneceremos con el laboratorio.

Blaise se les unió junto a la mesa de mandos.

\- ¿Crees que la mayoría se quedará atrás?

\- No lo sé. – admitió Draco – Supongo que dependerá de la dirección que tomemos. – comenzó a caminar alrededor del puente, despojando de sus armas a los guardias muertos. Cuando les proporcionó pistoleras a Blaise y Belikov y el mayor número de armas que podían llevar, se quedó parado junto a las pesadas puertas del puente de mandos. Blaise le tendió la mochila.

Era surrealista, decidió Blaise. Todo esto era jodidamente surrealista. Estaba observando a un compañero mago, pertrechado con suficiente armamento muggle para derribar a un pequeño ejército y, _de alguna manera_ , todo lograba encajar en la colectiva definición de "normalidad".

Draco probó su aparato de comunicación. Belikov le confirmó que funcionaba a la perfección.

\- Haced una barricada aquí hasta que la gente de Marina se acerque. – dijo Draco, mientras volvía a cargar una de las pistolas – Incluso después del bloqueo, algunos de los residentes locales probaran suerte.

\- Voy contigo. – se ofreció Blaise.

En ese oscuro momento, en ese horrendo lugar lleno de cadáveres a su alrededor, algunos de los cuales todavía filtraban sangre caliente sobre la alfombra, la divertida sonrisa de Draco Malfoy parecía una obra de arte.

\- Vas a ir con tu _hijo_ , Zabini.

\- Vas a _morir_ , Malfoy. – protestó Blaise.

\- Hoy no.

Belikov estaba parado junto a Blaise.

\- No, hoy no. – estuvo de acuerdo el profesor – Buena suerte, joven. Trae de vuelta y a salvo a la señorita Granger.

Draco asintió de nuevo y, seguidamente, se marchó.

* * *

 _Cinco zombies_ hasta ahora.

Antes de que la escotilla se cerrara por segunda vez, otra criatura se había arrastrado con esfuerzo hacia la libertad tirando de lo que quedaba de su torso a lo largo del suelo enrejado. Todavía vestía la mayor parte de un uniforme de guardería; un vestido de delantal azul y verde. No tenía ojos; arrancados, por lo que parecía, pero había perseverado guiándose por las vibraciones del suelo, haciendo su camino muy lentamente hasta donde Hermione se encontraba atrapada bajo un enorme ex policía. Esa criatura en particular era fácilmente tres veces su tamaño y apestaba terriblemente debido a la gran cantidad en descomposición que tenía. Hermione ya le había golpeado en la cabeza, pero desgraciadamente, había caído sobre ella y no podía moverse, ni siquiera ayudándose de la gran cantidad de fluidos viscosos que salían del cuerpo de la criatura como lubricante. Padma estaba ocupada a cierta distancia, balanceado un hacha contra dos criaturas que gruñían, una de las cuales estaba tan desesperada por alimentarse que se había mordido la propia lengua de la excitación.

\- ¡Hermione! – gritó Padma.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – giró la cabeza para localizar al pequeño zombie que se arrastraba. Todavía estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero ganaba terreno. Ese era el objetivo de los zombies; el absoluto compromiso de perseguir a su presa. Los humanos se cansaban; las condiciones físicas y emocionales finalmente se cobraban un peaje. Los zombies no. Provisto de un adecuado incentivo, el zombie promedio seguiría persiguiendo, intentando romper una barricada, subir, alcanzar, _buscar_. Seguiría adelante, implacable, sin cargas de fatiga por el hambre o el dolor, durante días enteros, hasta que se le rompieran los tendones o se le consumieran los músculos. E incluso entonces seguiría intentando llegar hasta ti, deteniéndose sólo cuando el cerebro dejara de funcionarle.

El hacha de Padma golpeó a uno de los zombies atacantes en mitad de la frente, que rápidamente se abrió como la parte superior de un huevo. Los ojos lechosos de la criatura giraron haca dentro mientras caía sobre…

 _Seis._

… su compañero, tropezando con él. Padma alzó los brazos, poniendo el hacha en ángulo, decapitando a la otra criatura. La cabeza salió disparada, deteniéndose a centímetros del rostro de Hermione. En su momento había sido una mujer joven. Cuando murió, llevaba unos pendientes de esmalte rojo en forma de diminutos chiles.

 _Siete._

Les llevó el esfuerzo de ambas empujar y tirar del cadáver que tenía encima Hermione.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Padma. Estaba doblada por la fatiga, apoyándose con una mano en el muslo.

Hermione se apartó el pelo de la cara húmeda, haciendo una mueca ante la tensión de sus hombros y cuello por intentar levantar a la criatura. Y tenía un calor sofocante con ese mono amarillo.

\- Por ahora.

Padma estaba examinando los restos del suelo.

\- Esto está hecho un desastre. Creo que deberías volver a ponerte las botas.

\- Son demasiado grandes. – dijo Hermione.

\- Si te cortas los pies con este metal y terminas pisando los restos…

Una parte de Hermione quería argumentar que realmente eso no debía ser una preocupación apremiante para ellas. Era la misma parte que se mantenía intrusa en su mentalidad de supervivencia para decirle que la muerte era inminente y que si había alguna pequeña posibilidad de luchar el tiempo suficiente para sacar de allí a Padma, deberían tomarlo. Eso significaba no molestarse por cosas como, bueno, el calzado. Pero no podía decírselo a Padma. Simplemente conseguiría enfadarla.

Observaba a Hermione de manera penetrante, con una mirada astuta en sus oscuros ojos.

\- Ponte esas botas de nuevo, Hermione Granger. – dijo Padma, empuñando el hacha.

Hermione se puso las botas.

\- No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a poder aguantar con esto.

\- Hasta que no podamos, espero.

\- No debemos pensar así.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Padma – Han dicho que sólo _una persona_ saldría viva de aquí.

\- Sí. No… espera, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

\- ¡Apostaría que a lo mismo que estás pensando tú! – respondió Padma con rabia.

\- Mira, una de las dos es _médico_. Una de las dos conoce y tiene la confianza de los cautivos mágicos de este barco y ha estado cuidando de ellos durante las últimas semanas. En realidad, es una decisión simple.

\- ¿Es simple? Ilumíname. – dijo Padma, con una frialdad afiliada que le recordó a Malfoy.

\- ¡Te necesitamos! Yo ya he hecho mi parte. Malfoy tiene el ReGen y está en las últimas etapas de la cura. Estamos hablando de supervivencia a largo plazo. Los médicos no son prescindibles.

Padma la agarró por los hombros.

\- Hermione, escúchame. ¡No podemos confiar en nada de lo que nos digan estas personas! ¡Están locos! ¿Quién dice que incluso mantendrán su palabra y dejaran que cualquiera de nosotras salga de aquí cuando… ¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!

El zombie que se había estado arrastrando llegó hasta ellas. Hermione levantó el pie derecho, dejándolo caer con fuerza sobre la diminuta cabeza de la criatura. El cráneo se rompió, logrando que algunos fragmentos de hueso perforaran el cerebro.

 _Siete y medio_.

\- Supongo que las botas han sido útiles después de todo. – dijo Hermione, con indiferencia.

Se escuchó un zumbido y la escotilla se volvió a abrir.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando Draco observaba el bote acercándose al barco principal con el piloto ajeno al cambio de mandos. Aunque había varias maneras de desembarcar, Draco escogió una salida comprendida de una escotilla y un pequeño puente que se extendía, flotando sobre el agua. Orientado a mar abierto, alejado de miradas indiscretas de otras embarcaciones y, gracias al gran tamaño del barco de Amarov, bañado por las sombras.

\- ¡Ahoy! – gritó el piloto, en ruso, empezando seguidamente a quejarse por el inusual punto de desembarque, porque su bote gastaba más preciado combustible viajando _alrededor_ de todo el barco.

Draco se subió a bordo, colocando la pesada mochila que le había entregado Blaise en la cubierta, mientras apuntaba con su pistola al piloto.

A diferencia de los guardias de Amarov, a este hombre no le pagaban lo suficiente como para oponer mucha resistencia. Levantó las manos.

\- No quiero ningún problema.

\- Sé de buena tinta que el problema tampoco tiene ningún problema contigo, amigo. – dijo Draco, mientras registraba el atuendo del hombre por si tenía algún arma oculta. Todo lo que encontró fue una bolsa de tabaco y una pipa – Sólo necesito tu barco.

El hombre se quedó boquiabierto, como un pez fuera del agua.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí?

Draco se puso a un lado, extendiendo el brazo hacia la enorme embarcación.

\- Bienvenido a bordo.

* * *

Increíblemente, el Morning Star olía mucho peor de lo que Draco recordaba.

El hedor de la podredumbre pesaba en el aire, debido al mal sistema de ventilación y al hecho de que un Juego estaba en curso en el Pozo. Los pasillos estaban en su mayoría desiertos y apenas iluminados, lo cual era una suerte porque no había alfombra para amortiguar sus pasos o mobiliario para mitigar el sonido de los disparos. La idea era evitar disparar un arma en esa parte tan temprana.

La mayoría de las personas a las que se encontraba eran obreros, aunque podía evadirlos fácilmente por las sombras y esperar a que pasaran de largo. La primera pareja de guardias armados que se encontró estaban al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la bodega de los prisioneros. Se agachó detrás de una pared y pidió ayuda, débilmente.

Los dos guardias se pusieron instantáneamente alerta. Sacaron sus armas y fueron a investigar. El primer guardia se encontró con un cuchillo en la garganta, pero esto le permitió tiempo suficiente a su colega para empuñar su arma. Draco pateó las piernas del hombre desde abajo, pero no pudo alcanzar el arma a tiempo. Lucharon por ella, batallando en el suelo por un minuto antes de que Draco se conformara con patear el arma. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a caer por los escalones. El guardia se puso en pie con una agilidad impresionante, reevaluando la situación. Cuando se hizo evidente que Draco no tenía intención de usar sus propias armas de fuego, el guardia dejó de sentirse intimidado por haber perdido la suya.

Sacó una navaja de mariposa de su bolsillo, la sacudió de un lado a otro hasta convertirla en un borrón plateado en el aire y luego sonrió maníacamente a Draco. Parecía que el hombre no iba a seguir adelante con – ah, no, espera, ahí estaba – un gesto arrogante y llamativo.

\- Brillante. – dijo Draco, con un suspiro. Apretó con más fuerza su cuchillo con mago de plástico y avanzó.

* * *

 _Ocho, nueve, diez._

Encontraron útil esperar justo a las afueras de la escotilla y despachar a los zombies emergentes antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de entrar en la brillantemente iluminada arena.

\- Se están acumulando. – dijo Padma, después de que la escotilla se cerrara de nuevo.

Con un gruñido, Hermione sacó un machete del cráneo de una de las criaturas caídas, haciendo que la materia del cerebro se desprendiera de la herida abierta.

\- Bien. Con un poco de suerte, constituirán un obstáculo temporal para los demás.

Honoria y Renauld observaban desde la galería.

\- Inteligente. – comentó Renauld.

\- ¿Esperabas menos de esas dos? – dijo Honoria – Abre de nuevo la compuerta. Durante más tiempo, esta vez. Me gustaría que nuestros especímenes más _especiales_ comenzaran a salir.

* * *

 **¿No tenéis la sensación de que las cosas están yendo demasiado bien y que no falta mucho para que algo se joda? ¡Sólo nos queda tener la esperanza de que no sea así! Y pedirme que actualice desesperadamente... obviamente xD Pero vais a tener que esperar al miércoles que viene... ¡que mala soy!**

 **¡Nos leemos más tarde con nueva actualización de Rebuilding!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Merihan:** ¡Me alegra muchísimo que tengas tantas ganas de Rebuilding y espero que te esté gustando! Y por supuesto, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. ¡Besos y gracias!

 **Carmen:** JAJAJA Entiendo que desesperes con la tensión al final de estos últimos capítulos, pero supongo que eso es lo que hace emocionante a una historia, que te quedes con ganas de saber que más pasa, así que me alegra :D Por supuesto, no voy a responder a la pregunta de si alguien va a morir jajajajja sería demasiado spoiler y no tendría gracia... jejejej Y a mí también me encanta y fascina a partes iguales ese Draco asesino a sangre fría... ufff xD ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo! ¡Besoooos!

 **SALESIA:** ¡¿Una jodida semana entera sin internet?! Yo he estado un fin de semana y casi me da algo, ya sentía el hormigueo en las manos como Draco por la falta de varita... xD No te preocupes por el review, lo que pasa que si que ya me estaba preguntando si estabas bien o qué pasaba, tu ausencia me perturba xD En cuanto al fic, esperemos que las misiones acaben bien por ambas partes, menos para Honoria y cia, en los siguientes caps veremos que pasa ;) Y por supuesto que me encantaría leerte por la otra historia, siempre es un placer ;) ¡Muchos besotes zombibicadooooooos!


	34. Freedom: Part 2

**¡Hola, holaaa amores!**

 **¿Qué tal os ha ido esta semana? Espero que estupendamente. A mí, pues no puedo quejarme, además este fin de semana es la feria de mi pueblo que es una de las más grandes y antiguas de Cataluña y, sinceramente, es de lo mejor que pasa en el año xDD ¡Me comeré un algodón de azúcar a vuestra salud!**

 **En fin, preparaos mentalmente y disfrutad de la lectura ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34 – Freedom: Part 2 (Libertad)**

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Ya estás en el barco de los juegos? – fue Belikov quien contestó cuando Draco les informó a través del walkie.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – esta vez era la voz de Zabini – No suenas bien. – confiaba que Blaise lo notaría.

\- Un ligero caso de apuñalamiento, pero nada grave. – Draco bajó el volumen y dejó que los dos hombres soltaran una diatriba por la radio, mientras vendaba la herida del bíceps con cinta aislante negra. Todo el lado izquierdo de su jersey estaba empapado en sangre. El temblor de su voz era inevitable, pero la adrenalina era más que suficiente para mantenerlo en marcha.

\- Marina y sus hombres están a bordo. Hemos hecho la emisión a toda la flota. Han estado llegando mensajes sin parar desde entonces. Es un caos. – informó Blaise.

\- Me he dado cuenta.

Tan pronto como se hizo el anuncio de la flota, los trabajadores del Morning Star habían estado peleándose para llegar a los botes de transporte, ansiosos por volver con sus familias a bordo de otros barcos. No había necesidad de ocultarse en ese punto. Draco se había puesto a correr por los pasillos, chocando ocasionalmente (y dolorosamente) contra alguien. Se lo quedaban mirando, pero nadie se inclinó a detenerlo ni siquiera a interrogarlo.

Con la herida ahora vendada, Draco se puso en pie. Se deshizo de la pistola, tomando un rifle de asalto automático en su lugar. Reposicionó la eslinga y comprobó que no tuviera el seguro puesto.

\- Ahora me dirijo a la bodega de carga.

\- Oye, no es demasiado tarde para volver…

Draco silenció la radio.

Sólo había un joven guardia apostado en la entrada de la bodega. Estaba gritándole a su walkie en francés. Draco reconoció la voz que respondió: era Renauld. El Gordo estaba en proceso de prometerle al guardia un aumento del 400% en sus raciones si permanecía en su puesto. El estúpido joven esperaba aún más.

Los prisioneros vieron a Draco antes que el guardia. Todos estaban detrás de una valla metálica que habían soldado en el suelo. Tenía una puerta estrecha, cerrada con un pesado candado. El momento de ocultación y silencio había llegado a su fin. Draco se acercó al guardia con el rifle en alto. El joven sudaba tan profusamente, que parecía recién salido de un aguacero.

\- ¡Detente! – ordenó – Detente o…

Draco no sufrió ningún tipo de vacilación. Disparó al muchacho en la frente.

\- Disparo. – terminó la frase por él.

El guardia cayó. Draco desenganchó un manojo de llaves ridículamente enorme del cinturón del hombre y abrió la puerta de la bodega. Los prisioneros permanecieron dentro, sin embargo, la incertidumbre estaba grabada en sus expresiones. Eventualmente, una persona emergió de entre la multitud, como un portavoz elegido. Draco la reconoció al instante, aunque era un esqueleto andante. Era Rosmerta, la antigua dueña de las Tres Escobas.

\- Soy Draco Malfoy.

A pesar de su aspecto demacrado, todavía parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos.

\- Oh sí, ya lo veo. Aunque por un momento pensé que era tu padre quien venía a visitarnos. – le dijo con una trémula sonrisa – Hemos visto a los otros guardias abandonando su puesto. ¿Vas a explicarnos que _estás_ haciendo?

Draco asintió.

\- Hemos tomado la flota, Madam.

\- ¿Quién es ese hemos? Tú no eres más que una persona, un mortífago y se rumorea que estás cómodamente secuestrado en el barco de Amarov.

\- Hay otro barco ayudándonos. Hemos neutralizado los explosivos que retenían a muchos muggles en esta flota como rehenes y ya hemos tomado el barco de Amarov.

A pesar del masivo éxodo del personal del barco, el guardia muerto y la puerta abierta, Rosmerta permaneció escéptica. Draco no podía culparla. Sacó el walkie talkie.

\- Zabini, ¿estás ahí? Envía el Cassiopeia ahora.

La respuesta de Blaise fue casi instantánea.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Malfoy?

\- Estoy en la bodega, pero necesito que le asegures a Madam Rosmerta que no soy parte de ningún tipo de juego retorcido de Amarov. – Draco le pasó el walkie a Rosmerta.

\- Rosmerta, aquí Blaise Zabini. Escucha a Malfoy. Es como él dice.

Al oír su voz, Rosmerta se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¡Blaise! ¿Estás bien? – le habló al walkie – Asumimos lo peor cuando se te llevaron.

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿Y Henry?

\- Ambos estamos a salvo. Por favor, ayuda a Malfoy si puedes. El éxito de nuestra misión muy bien podría depender de ello.

Ella le devolvió el aparato de comunicación a Draco, habiendo reemplazo la incertidumbre por determinación.

\- ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros?

Draco ya estaba vaciando su mochila, tendiendo armas y municiones en el suelo.

\- He traído armas muggles y me gustaría que tú y tu gente os defendieras con ellas.

Varios prisioneros se acercaron; hombres, en su mayoría. Las expresiones de sus rostros iban del miedo a la rabia. Los que tenían mayor confianza de entre ellos recogieron las armas.

\- Consigue que todo el mundo vaya a cubierta rápidamente. Disparad a cualquier cosa que se interponga en vuestro camino. Cuando sea seguro, el Cassiopeia vendrá a por vosotros. A por todos vosotros.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, pero Rosmerta lo cogió del brazo. Parecía afligida.

\- Se llevaron a Padma Patil hace varias horas. Los guardias han dicho que había empezado un nuevo juego en el Pozo.

\- Lo sé.

Ella vaciló, pero luego continuó.

\- Entiendo que ella es sólo una entre muchas que salvar, pero Padma ha hecho mucho por nosotros en las últimas semanas. El señor Zabini y su esposa cuidaron de nosotros lo mejor que pudieron, pero entonces se fueron. Nos trajeron a Padma y hemos estado muy agradecidos de tenerla. Ha salvado muchas vidas…

\- Voy a ayudarla, Rosmerta.

Ella se lanzó a abrazarlo, torpemente.

\- Gracias.

Cuando Draco salió por la puerta abierta, cerca de un tercio de los prisioneros más capacitados ya se encontraban en fila y se dirigían hacia las escaleras que los llevarían a cubierta. Draco caminó hacia el extremo opuesto de la bodega, donde estaban las celdas de contención.

Felix Wallen estaba esperando.

* * *

\- Oh, Dios. Cambio de plan, creo.

\- Sí. – Hermione estaba de acuerdo, uniéndose a Padma en el extremo opuesto del Pozo, alejándose de la escotilla. El _Once_ y el _Doce_ habían sido las criaturas típicas; muy deterioradas, implacables, pero lentas. Las dos siguientes que salieron eran marcadamente diferentes. Se movían más rápidamente y con lo que parecía (preocupantemente) un claro propósito. A diferencia de las criaturas anteriores, que salieron tropezando y vulnerables por el aislamiento, estas salieron a la arena, esquivando el ataque inicial de Hermione y Padma. Por supuesto, habían estado esperando especímenes más lentos.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron juntas, armas en mano, avanzando a lo largo de las paredes de la arena, calculando y observando, alternativamente. Las criaturas también permanecieron muy juntas, lo cual era un comportamiento inusual en zombies. Uno de ellos había sido una mujer, todavía vestía una camisola que probablemente había sido blanca en su momento. Ahora, estaba teñida de un color marrón oxidado. El otro era joven; había sido un adolescente antes de su muerte. Era grande y estaba en tan buena forma, que podría haber pasado como recién fallecido. Todavía estaban sobrenaturalmente quietos, lo cual era increíblemente misterioso, tenían los ojos intensamente enfocados en Padma y Hermione de manera que un zombie normal nunca podría haber hecho.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – susurró Padma – No atacan.

\- Están observando. – concluyó Hermione, lúgubremente.

\- ¿Zombies mágicos?

\- Seguramente.

\- Hermione, la puerta no se cierra.

Era cierto, todavía seguía abierta. Tres criaturas más entraron pesadamente, lentas y vacilantes, antes de que la escotilla finalmente se cerrara.

\- Merlín, ¿qué hacemos?

Hermione se acercó a una de las criaturas más lentas, se agachó bajo sus agarrotados brazos y apretó la punta de su machete contra la barbilla de la criatura. La hoja metálica asomó por la parte superior de su cabeza.

 _Trece_.

\- Seguir vivas.

* * *

Tenía las llaves de la celda, pero pensó que Wallen podría obtener cierta satisfacción viendo cómo se deshacía de las cerraduras a disparos.

Wallen había estado en mal estado, frecuentemente. Era una bendición y una maldición que la Licantropía le permitiera una rápida recuperación de las agresiones infligidas sobre él (sólo para seguir recibiendo agresiones). Draco vio las peores cicatrices que estaban tardando en desaparecer. Le habían cortado, golpeado, quemado. La inusual forma de las marcas que parecían envolver sus extremidades probablemente significara que gran parte de la tortura se la habían infligido mientras estaba transformado en hombre lobo. Había algo de misericordia en eso, suponía Draco. Wallen estaba vestido nada más que con sucios harapos. No tenía cama, ni sillas ni siquiera una manta. Había alimentos arrojados en el interior de la celda, al igual que se alimentaria a un animal enjaulado. En el exterior, estaba la evidencia de los instrumentos utilizados en la tortura; una picana eléctrica, trozos de cuerda y cadena, algunas de las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre. Toda esa extraña habilidad, toda esa utilidad y Amarov sólo pensaba en utilizar a Wallen como nada más que un espectáculo de circo.

Con las manos hechas puños Draco abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

\- ¿Puedes caminar?

\- Podría volar. – suspiró Wallen, observando a su antiguo colega con un asombro sin adulterar – ¿Eres real?

Draco sacó un revólver. Después de recargarlo y amartillarlo, lo puso en las manos de Wallen.

\- Tan real como esto. – el plan de arrebatarle la flota bajo las narices de Amarov fue rápidamente retransmitida, así como la alta probabilidad de que Hermione y Padma estuvieran actualmente en el Pozo.

\- Así que sigue vivo, entonces. Es una lástima. – murmuró Wallen - ¿Vas a ir a por las chicas ahora?

\- Granger querría tu pellejo si te oyera refiriéndose a ellas como "las chicas".

Wallen se puso serio.

\- Hermione Granger puede coger mi pellejo y todo lo que quiera. Sé lo que hizo por mí y por Vadim Belikov, en el Pozo. Fue… fue _más_ que valiente.

\- Más bien, esa mujer tiene un don para la valentía imprudente. Ahora, les he dicho a los prisioneros que se abran camino hasta la cubierta. La tripulación del Cassiopeia transferirá a todo el mundo en breve. ¿Podrías vigilar que lo hagan con seguridad? El resto de los hombres de Amarov podrían resultar un problema. Al igual que él mismo.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Ten cuidado. – le dijo Draco. Ignoró el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras y a los otros niveles del barco y se adentró aún más en la bodega, donde Padma lo había llevado una vez.

\- ¡Malfoy, espera! – gritó Wallen - ¡Si vas hacia el Pozo, por ahí no llegarás a la arena!

Draco respondió sin mirar atrás.

\- Voy al Pozo, pero no llegaré allí a través de la arena.

* * *

 _Catorce, quince, dieciséis._

Padma estaba en el suelo, jadeando. El número dieciséis estaba junto a ella, decapitado, pero ese último encuentro le había costado caro. Sus reservas se habían agotado. Padma estaba tan exhausta que lloraba.

\- ¡Padma! – gritó Hermione, aunque su garganta estaba ronca. El nombre apenas se escuchó. Ella había logrado apuñalar a uno de los zombies mágicos (la mujer) en el pecho con la barra de metal, pero todo lo que logró fue ralentizarla. Seguía caminando, gruñendo y arañando ferozmente la prominente barra alojada en su esternón. Y cada vez que Hermione volvía su atención a eso, el otro zombie mágico, el joven enorme, atacaba simultáneamente. Llegaba hasta ella desde uno de los lados, intentando agarrar su pelo o el mono amarillo.

Sería un suicidio darle la espalda a cualquiera de ellos, así que Hermione permitió ser acorralada, balanceando el machete salvajemente cada vez que una de las criaturas se acercaba. Tenían el sentido común de permanecer fuera de su alcance, a diferencia de los zombies normales que se meterían en el fuego si pensaban la presa estaba al otro lado. Los músculos de sus brazos agonizaban. Cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil mantener el agarre sobre el mango, casi todas sus fuerzas se estaban agotando.

\- Hermione… - dijo Padma. Se puso en pie.

\- ¡Padma, _no_ te muevas! ¡No van a por ti!

El macho se adelantó, casi deliberadamente hacia el balanceo del machete de Hermione. Era un balanceo débil, que apenas penetró el grueso torso de la criatura. Tal y como siempre era el caso, la cuchilla quedó momentáneamente atascada. Hermione tiró del machete con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. La hoja de mala calidad rasgó los huesos de las costillas de la criatura, rompiéndose inesperadamente, desprendiéndose en piezas que saltaron hacia diferentes partes de la arena, dejando a Hermione sosteniendo el inútil mango.

Lo dejó caer.

Padma volvió a decir su nombre. La mente de Hermione todavía podía estar dispuesta, pero su cuerpo estaba en las últimas. Sin embargo, morir era algo que sí podía hacer. Y en la situación actual, había una posibilidad de que pudiera salvar a Padma.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Sintió como una de las criaturas tiraba violentamente de su cabello hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta. Las garras de unas manos le desgarraron el mono amarillo, con frustración ante esa gruesa barrera que le impedía llegar hasta la carne. Sin embargo, lo romperían pronto y la despedazarían.

Pero eso no pasó. Las manos que la rasgaban se alejaron de ella y cayó a un lado. A través del sudor, las lágrimas y la confusión, vio que Padma había conseguido toda la atención de los zombies. Lo había logrado haciéndose un largo y profundo corte en el brazo, usando uno de los fragmentos rotos de la hoja del machete de Hermione. Se había situado junto a la escotilla, lo más lejos posible de Hermione, y goteaba constantemente un chorro de sangre sobre el suelo.

\- No. – graznó Hermione – No, no, no…

Padma la miró a los ojos.

\- Sigue viva. – no dijo las palabras, las compuso silenciosamente con sus labios. Y entonces los dos zombies se abalanzaron sobre ella y Padma no tenía ningún mono protector para frustrar el salvajismo.

Hermione _sintió_ los gritos de su amiga. Sintió que cada grito de agonía atravesaba todas sus propias terminaciones nerviosas. Cuando se incorporó sobre sus rodillas; la sensación de desolación, el shock y la impotencia eran tan afilados, que sentía como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, viendo esos horrores desplegándose sobre otras personas.

* * *

Esta vez, fue mucho más fácil atravesar los conductos de ventilación, sin tener que cargar con el cadáver de Igor y su ridículamente grande reloj de oro. El dolor de su brazo lesionado era intenso, pero soportable. Hasta el momento, no se habían escuchado disparos procedentes de las cubiertas superiores, lo cual era una tremenda buena noticia. Significaba que ninguno de los prisioneros se había sentido obligado a disparar las armas todavía. En ese punto, sólo el personal mejor remunerado permanecería leal a Amarov. Cualquier persona con familia se apresuraría a ir con ella y cualquier persona que hubiera permanecido anteriormente a la flota bajo amenazas y coacción era ahora un potencial aliado. Draco no dudaba de que esos individuos fueran cientos.

Llegó a la zona de los conductos de ventilación situados directamente encima de la Zona Muerta, sin necesidad de que la linterna que estaba usando le dijera que había llegado a su destino. Los sonidos y el hedor eran suficiente referencia. El compartimento crujía ominosamente como lo hizo anteriormente, pero esta vez sólo tenía que soportar su peso, en lugar de los pesos combinados de él mismo, Padma y el fallecido Igor. No era de extrañar que los zombies estuvieran haciendo una cantidad ensordecedora de ruido. Sin duda, la apertura y cierre intermitente de la escotilla del Pozo los estaba desenfrenando.

Cuando se acercó cuidadosamente a la sección derrumbada de los conductos, metió la mano en la mochila y sacó los cócteles Molotov restantes. Ese siempre había sido su propósito adicional. Sin saber cuántos guardias estaban apostados en la arena, entrar por las gradas y abrir fuego tenía una alta probabilidad de fracaso. Por el contrario, la forma más sabia de ayudar a Hermione y Padma era erradicando su actual amenaza; los zombies.

Por supuesto, existía la posibilidad de que ya fuera demasiado tarde… pero distraerse con esos pensamientos no beneficiaría a nadie, sobre todo si Hermione y Padma seguían vivas y necesitaban toda ayuda que pudiera proporcionarles.

La pendiente en el compartimento del conducto colapsado hizo el trabajo resbaladizo y peligroso, pero apoyó la espalda y los pies contra las paredes de metal y las usó como ancla. Sintió la herida en el brazo abriéndose, haciendo que la sangre se deslizara por su piel. A varios metros por debajo de él, los zombies más cercanos a los conductos gruñeron, percibiéndolo, pero incapaces de verlo. El familiar zumbido de la arena sonaba justo cuando Draco lanzaba los cócteles Molotov. Inmediatamente, casi toda el área de contención estaba envuelta en llamas. Las criaturas tropezaban entre sí, ayudando a la propagación del fuego. Los sonidos cambiaron, los gemidos se convirtieron en agudos quejidos y se escuchaban ruidos repugnantes, viscosos, chisporroteantes y chasqueantes, mientras el intenso calor acababa con varios especímenes por completo.

El zumbido se detuvo y la puerta de la escotilla se abrió.

A lo lejos, en la arena llena de restos humanos, Draco vio a Hermione. Estaba de rodillas, vestida con un mono amarillo y grueso. Su rostro y largo cabello estaban húmedos y cubiertos de suciedad. Observaba la situación con una expresión desapasionada, completamente derrotada, mientras dos especímenes desorientados y ardiendo salían de la bodega de contención y entraban en la arena.

La escotilla se cerró de nuevo instantes después.

* * *

Volvió a sonar el zumbido, está vez como si estuviera muy lejos. Hermione no podía prestarle atención. No quedaba nada en ella; nada que se sintiera reconociblemente humano. La escotilla se abrió y sólo pudo observarla, sintiéndose entumecida hasta el fondo de su alma, mientras lo que parecían ser _zombies llameantes_ , se tambaleaban hacia la arena.

Un recuerdo se desprendió del oscuro remolino de su mente. Era en el Hospital Welwyn, cuando el Vaquero les dijo que no prendieran a los zombies.

 _"_ _o acabareis perseguidas por ardientes piñatas…" les advirtió._

 _"_ _¿Qué es una piñata?" preguntó Honoria y Hermione se lo explicó._

Parecía que el difunto Agente Richards se había equivocado. Los zombies ardientes eran zombies incapacitados. Los dos que entraron en la arena sólo lo hicieron varios pasos antes de caer al suelo, entre quejidos y temblando mientras se quemaban. De lo contrario, Hermione no habría sobrevivido a ellos.

La escotilla se cerró, cortando el paso al Pozo de lo que parecía un remolino de fuego en el interior de la zona de contención de las criaturas. El calor era tan intenso, que parecía que podía cocer la piel de su rostro. ¿El mundo entero estaba ardiendo?, se preguntó. Las alarmas sonaban y el sistema de extinción de incendio se activó sobre la arena. La escotilla no se abriría de nuevo, ni para ella ni para nadie más.

Hermione se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, sobre la húmeda rejilla, vagamente consciente de que alguien más había entrado en el Pozo. Ella se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente sus manos, mirando como la suciedad y la sangre desaparecía de ellas. No había suficiente agua en el mundo para limpiarla del todo, pensó.

Alexander Amarov disparó a varios zombies que seguían alimentándose de Padma y dos más a las criaturas que se mecían en el suelo, antes de atravesar la arena hacia Hermione.

La agarró y la puso en pie.

\- ¿Te han mordido? – preguntó, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

\- ¡Contéstame! ¿Estás herida?

El agua había empapado la camisa de Amarov, adhiriéndola a su piel. Pudo distinguir el contorno del dispositivo de bioretroalimentación en su pecho.

\- Tú has hecho esto. – susurró Hermione, levantando los ojos hasta los de él – Todo esto.

Volvió a sentarla, minándola con lo que a ella le pareció alivio y preocupación. Ridículo, pero ahí estaba. Ese hombre se preocupaba por ella, con su propio estilo retorcido.

\- Esto no es cosa mía. He perdido mi barco y la mayor parte de la flota. Parece que alguno de nosotros ha estado bastante _ocupado_ mientras yo estaba ausente.

Había muchas cosas que quería decir, pero no podía evocar el vocabulario. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar el arma en las manos de él. Amarov se percató.

\- ¿No me crees? – le preguntó suavemente. Algo poderoso se movió tras su mirada azul oscura - ¿Crees que te metería aquí para que murieras así?

Un gemido llamó la atención de ambos. Hermione no tuvo que mirar para saber que era Padma. Se mordió el labio, reprimiendo el grito que temía nunca terminaría si lo dejaba escapar.

\- Podría ayudarla… si _quieres_ que lo haga. – dijo Amarov.

Siempre se trataba de poder e influencia con personas como él. Y Malfoy, incluso. Si Padma pudiera ser salvada, entonces debería serlo. Lo que nunca debería ser, era una herramienta para negociar.

La atención de Amarov estaba enteramente ocupada en Hermione. Él maldijo, antes de coger su pequeña mano y envolverla alrededor del arma. Colocó el cañón contra su propio pecho, su corazón.

\- Confía en mí. – susurró.

Todo lo que Hermione tenía que hacer era apretar el gatillo. Era muy simple. Matar al monstruo que había dañado a la gente que amaba, que había traído tanto dolor y miseria a un mundo que ya estaba atrapado en una vívida pesadilla. El dispositivo de bioretroalimentación parpadeaba rápidamente. El piloto rojo tintineaba a un ritmo que nunca había visto antes. Amarov tenía miedo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué? Sabía que no iba a hacer estallar a miles de personas inocentes sólo para satisfacer la necesidad de verlo sufrir.

Hermione bajó la pistola, pero no renunció a ella. En lugar de eso, se arrastró hasta donde yacía Padma, en mitad de dos criaturas inertes que todavía agarraban su carne desgarrada entre sus manos. Padma no podía hablar. Lo que le había sucedido era inexpresable. No había forma de arreglarlo, ni con el ReGen, ni siquiera con magia.

 _"_ _Una vez más, Granger."_ Le había dicho una vez Malfoy cunado falló al sacrificar a Jason Lam _"Con sentimiento."_

Hermione se forzó a encontrarse con la suplicante mirada de Padma. Colocó el arma en la sien de su amiga y apretó el gatillo. Tenía que ser el disparo de arma de fuego más fuerte que había escuchado en su vida. Todavía agachada, Hermione cogió la hoja del machete que Padma había usado para cortarse el brazo y lo metió dentro de una de sus botas de goma. Cerró una de sus manos en un puño sobre su rodilla. Y entonces, con un poco de esfuerzo, se puso en pie, le devolvió el arma a Amarov y permitió que la sacara de la arena.

* * *

 **¡Dios, cuanta intensidad! Creo sin lugar a dudas que este es uno de los mejores y peores capítulos del fic... madre mía, hasta para corregir dedazos y alguna falta suelta me estaban dando taquicardias...**

 **¿Qué pensáis? En el fondo de nuestros corazones sabíamos que no todo podía salir bien T-T, pero aun así, ¡me ha dolido, joder!**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **¡Nos vemos el miércoles que viene!**

 **¡Besoteeeees!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Lobita17:** ¡Hola guapaaa! Me alegra verte por aquí aunque sea de vez en cuando :D Espero que estés disfrutando de la historia. ¡Gracias y besos!

 **Carmen:** ¡Hola guapaa! JAJJAJA me ha hecho mucha gracia tu comentario y todas esas preguntas que obviamente no puedo responderte porque se perdería la emoción, pero sí te voy a decir que la cosa no va a estar fácil y que a medida que pasen los cpaítulos todas tus preguntas se van a ir contestando solas, sólo un poco de paciencia, entiendo que es complicado porque las actualizaciones semanales hacen que sea más lento el avance, pero paso a paso ;) Espero que disfrutes del cap y nos leemos pronto. ¡Besos!

 **SALESIA:** ¡Hola cielooo! JAJAJAJAJJA no me puedes decir esas cosas porque tengo una imaginación muy fértil y ya te he visto comentando en estado zombie, aporreando las teclas y arañando la pantalla cuando aparece el nombre de Ron en la otra historia… Vale, creo que es suficiente xD Sí, Padma captó las intenciones de Hermione y tienes razón al pensar que seguramente Honoria no iba a cumplir su palabra de dejar a una de las dos salir con vida… los celos son irracionales, seguramente en su pensamiento no cree que ninguna vaya a sobrevivir… como para hacerlo xD Aunque ya has visto que ha pasado en este cap… no quiero decir mucho por si a alguien le da por bajar antes de leer el capítulo xD Y no, Lunita no era el zombie con esos pendientes ;) Y sí, como ha dicho Draco, aunque la mayoría de barcos abandonen la flota se quedarían con el barco principal que tiene el laboratorio, así que esa parte la tienen asegurada, genial, a ver qué pasa a partir de ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo, aunque haya sido difícil… ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Mil besotes zombificados y GRACIAS!

 **Guest:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Yo también pensé que crack la señora, no se anda con tonterías, ¿quién no querría que la atara el bombón de chocolate (y mejor con unos azotes)? Por cierto, ¿eres la Chicadelasfrases? xD Me he quedado con la mosca detrás de la oreja… ¡Besos y gracias por el review!


	35. Strategy

**Holaa,**

 **Hoy no iba a actualizar ninguna historia, porque estoy en esos días del mes, por lo que me encuentro bastante "chof" y no tengo ganas más que para quedarme tumbada en la cama viendo una serie/película... pero el cargo de conciencia se hacía más grande a cada rato que pasaba y he decidido que no podía no actualizar, sobretodo esta historia que lleváis una semana esperando.**

 **Así que aquí lo tenéis.**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ;)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35 – Strategy (Estrategia)**

Hermione fue llevada varios pisos arriba. ¿Tres? ¿O habían sido cuatro? Harry, con su susceptibilidad hacia el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, siempre le recordaba que debía tomar nota exactamente de ese tipo de detalles. Desafortunadamente, gran parte del mundo externo era un borrón en ese momento. Sin embargo, ella estaba decidida en su tarea. Todas sus energías estaban enfocadas en el plan que intentaría ejecutar.

La llevaron al baño en las habitaciones de Louis Renauld en el barco de los juegos y le ordenaron que se lavara. Un nervioso Doctor Prestin, esperaba detrás de la puerta bajo las ordenes de Amarov para examinarla una vez estuviera limpia. Hermione se quedó justo afuera del cubículo de la ducha, observando el vaho del agua caliente en el cristal. El espejo sobre el lavabo llamó su atención. Tal como lo había hecho hacía unas horas, se quedó mirando su reflejo; el rostro y el cabello manchados de suciedad y ensangrentado, los ojos inyectados en sangre y surcos de lágrimas en su rostro que dejaban caminos claros a través de la mugre.

El tocador estaba cargado de más lociones de afeitar de las que probablemente su padre había poseído en su vida. Había jabón que parecía caro y fabricado a mano. También un vaso de cristal cortado con casi un centímetro de whisky escoces todavía en su interior. Hermione lo cogió, abrió la mano y lo dejó caer en el lavabo. Se rompió. El sonido pareció amortiguado. Nada le era agudo, ni claro. Sus sentidos estaban apagados. Sabía que era su traumatizada mente intentando darle un respiro de emociones por cualquier cosa. Pero en ese momento necesitaba estar entera y en el presente.

La puerta se abrió. Prestin se apresuró a entrar, alarmado por el sonido del cristal al romperse. Apartó a Hermione del lavabo, tomó sus manos y las examinó.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó el médico de Amarov - ¡Me arrancaría la cabeza si hicieras algo!

\- Estaba intentando mover un vaso para usar el lavabo y se ha caído. – respondió, sorprendida de lo normal y ajena que sonó su voz para ella.

Él utilizó una toalla de manos para barrer los trozos rotos de cristal en la basura, cuchicheando mientras lo hacía. Cuando terminó Prestin la miró con atención. Lo que vio debió reconfortare porque todo lo que dijo fue:

\- Date prisa. – antes de encerrarla en el baño una vez más, llevándose los cristales rotos con él.

Hermione se sentó en el inodoro, ignorando la sinfonía de dolores y molestias que sufría su cuerpo. Con cuidado, se quitó una de las botas de goma y seguidamente la otra. El fragmento oculto de la hoja del machete se deslizó del interior, todavía manchado con la sangre de Padma. Cayó silenciosamente sobre la alfombra. Lo recogió, lo envolvió con medio rollo de papel higiénico y lo guardó en el bolsillo de una bata púrpura que colgaba de la parte interior de la puerta. Después se desabrochó el mono amarillo, se desprendió de él y se quedó de pie bajo el agua corriente.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Hermione hizo un simbólico esfuerzo para secarse el pelo, se puso la enorme bata y abrió la puerta. Prestin había estado sentado en el borde de la cama, pero se cuadró en cuanto la vio aparecer.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer? – le preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Y él le tendió una botella de agua.

\- Bebe.

Bebió.

\- Quítate la bata.

Hizo lo dicho. Prestin procedió a examinarla con las manos delgadas y frías, revisando sus extremidades, levantando su pelo largo y mojado buscando abrasiones ocultas, cortes, heridas y señales de que había sido infectada. Su cuerpo era un mapa de contusiones, pero no tenía laceraciones. Pareció satisfecho, pero aun así insistió en tomarle una muestra de sangre para las pruebas rutinarias.

\- Alexander quiere que te presentes ante él lo ante posible. – murmuró Prestin – Está esperando en el comedor.

Sin decir palabra, Hermione se agachó para recoger la bata.

\- Ahí tienes ropa para ti. – le indicó el doctor.

Hermione lo ignoró. Se puso la bata de nuevo. Era voluminosa, teniendo en cuenta que pertenecía a Renauld, así que Hermione primero dobló los bordes, acortando su anchura, antes de enrollar las mangas y finalmente atársela con fuerza. Sin embargo, dejó una larga y estrecha línea de piel expuesta a lo largo del escote.

Prestin abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua, donde Amarov estaba junto a una mesa, hablando con dos guardias sobre un mapa. Los tres la miraron cuando apareció. Amarov vestía ropa prestada, ya que no tenía acceso a su antiguo armario. En lugar de hacerlo parecer más accesible, el jersey de punto gris y los pantalones vaqueros parecían fuera de lugar, dado que Hermione sólo lo había visto en traje. Su cabello negro todavía estaba húmedo por el sistema de extinción de incendios de la arena.

\- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Amarov a Prestin.

\- Está deshidratada y exhausta. Probablemente tenga dañado algún tendón y músculos desgarrados, pero debería estar bien eventualmente.

\- Gracias, Prestin. Dejadnos. Los hombres ya tienen órdenes. Creo que Renauld tiene un buen _Dom Pérignon_ enfriándose. Traédmelo con él.

Los dos guardias y el médico salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Se hizo el silencio, roto sólo por el zumbido del aire acondicionado reversible; un lujo limitado en el Morning Star. Ahora estaban solos.

Amarov la miró fijamente, con los ojos inmersos momentáneamente en el escote de la bata.

\- ¿Hay algo que _no puedas_ hacer? – preguntó él – Tienes magia, eres científica, erudita, superviviente, protectora y luchadora.

\- No puedo montar en escoba. – admitió ella. Era la verdad. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el mapa - ¿Qué estás planeando?

\- Simple, aceptaré mis perdidas y me largaré. – respondió – Saldremos dentro de una hora. Todos los prisioneros están fuera de este barco, gracias a los rebeldes. Puede que haya perdido la flota y los laboratorios, pero al menos viviremos para luchar otro día.

\- ¿Cómo… – comenzó, pero luego tragó saliva, parpadeando rápidamente para transmitir una confusión que no necesitaba ser fingida - ¿Cómo puedes dejar la flota sin activar los detonadores de proximidad de tu dispositivo de bioretroalimentación?

\- Ah… - dijo Amarov, parecía súbitamente vacilante. Se sacudió un trozo invisible de pelusa del regazo, antes de apoyarse en el borde de la mesa – Mientras estabas en el Pozo, te perdiste el anuncio de tus amigos rebeldes, usando el canal de toda la flota.

\- No son mis "amigos rebeldes". – escupió Hermione, con un temblor en la voz – No tenía conocimiento y sigo sin tenerlo, de lo que está pasando aquí. Parece que me han dejado atrás.

\- No había bombas. – dijo Amarov, con simpleza – Nunca existieron.

Hermione contó hasta diez antes de hablar, clavando las uñas en la carne de las palmas de sus manos para interrumpir la conmoción y la incredulidad que estaba experimentando.

\- _¿Qué?_

\- Cuando uní por primera vez la flota, fue una locura. Un caos total. La gente peleaba, sembrando el pánico, agrediéndose mutuamente por los alimentos más básicos. Necesitaba control… un incentivo para el orden. La amenaza de unos explosivos ocultos proporcionaba todo eso y más. Disuadió los atentados contra mi vida.

El fragmento metálico estaba _ahí mismo_. Justo en su bolsillo y Amarov acababa de decirle que era tan vulnerable como cualquiera. Hermione dejó que la conmoción la atravesara, disolviendo parte del entumecimiento inicial, dejando una nueva sensación, una rabia dirigida acababa de despertar. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, no mostró más que asombro en sus ojos.

\- Sorprendente. – dijo ella – Todo era un farol. ¿Y el aparato de tu pecho?

\- ¿Esto? – dijo Amarov, golpeando la placa de metal bajo el jersey – Obra de Prestin. Está implantado quirúrgicamente y, de hecho, responde a mis signos vitales, pero es tan peligroso como un teléfono móvil.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

\- Sólo Prestin, por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué hay de Honoria?

\- Ella no tenía ni idea. – dijo Amarov.

\- Bueno, donde quiera que esté, probablemente ya lo sepa.

\- Seguramente. – estuvo de acuerdo él.

\- Así que renunciamos a la flota y tu partida no hará saltar todo por los aires, ¿por qué no nos hemos marchado ya? – preguntó Hermione.

\- _¿Nos?_ ¿Eres una de nosotros ahora?

\- Casi toda mi gente está muerta. La cura es una quimera porque has perdido el laboratorio. Me he quedado atrás en este supuesto golpe y no quiero que me dejes en el continente. Está claro que Harry no va a venir a buscarme y preferiría estar lo más lejos posible de Londres cuando caigan las bombas… – suspiró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo – No soy inútil, como tú mismo has dicho. Puedo trabajar. Puedo contribuir. – sus ojos se encontraron con los de Amarov – Iré contigo, si me dejas. Pero sólo si me permites ser de utilidad.

Él la observaba atentamente.

\- ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de parecer? No recuerdo que te sintieras muy caritativa conmigo antes.

Hermione le disparó una incrédula mirada.

\- Bueno, parece que no eres el maníaco homicida que alguna vez pensé que eras. Además, ¿te has dado cuenta de que una de tus tenientes de confianza nos metió a mí y a mi amiga en el Pozo para ver cómo nos comían los zombies, sólo porque estaba _celosa_? ¿Puedes pensar en otras razones por las que sentía que no era seguro comprometerme contigo?

Él se puso serio.

\- De las muchas cosas que no deberían haber ocurrido hoy, esa sigue estando en la parte superior de la lista.

\- ¿Perderme sería peor que perder la flota?

Amarov parpadeó, aparentemente sorprendido por la pregunta.

El rostro de Hermione enrojeció.

\- Lo siento. Eso ha sido presuntuoso por mi parte.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

\- No, está bien. Supongo que dado los tiempos en los que vivimos, merece la pena ser directo. No siempre tenemos oportunidad de decir todo lo que queremos decir.

Ella sonrió con una sonrisa triste.

\- Sí.

La puerta se abrió mientras los guardias empujaban a Louis Renauld con el rostro púrpura al interior de la habitación, llevando una botella de champán y unas copas de cristal.

\- Tres copas. – observó Amarov, con un resoplido. Se volvió hacia Hermione – _Esto_ , querida, es presuntuoso.

Renauld dejó la botella sobre la mesa, las manos le temblaban tanto que casi dejó caer las copas.

\- ¿Quieres… ¿quieres que la descorche?

\- Sí, por favor.

La tensión en la habitación era espesa y amarga. Renauld logró llenar las tres copas sin derramar una gota. Cuando terminó, entregó un vaso a Amarov y a Hermione y se apartó de la mesa.

\- Toma tu copa. – dijo Amarov. Las palabras eran inofensivas, pero el tono hizo que la cara púrpura de Renauld se vaciara de color - ¿Por qué brindamos?

\- Por la revolución. – sugirió Hermione.

Amarov encaró una ceja.

\- Cuidado, querida.

Ella estaba enviándole dagas con la mirada a Renauld.

\- Lo que sobrevive a una limpieza a menudo es más fuerte y resistente que lo que había antes.

\- Mejor. – dijo Amarov – Por lo que viene después.

Brindaron y bebieron, aunque Hermione estaba segura de que Renauld estaba tan aterrorizado que se habría ahogado con el champán si se lo hubiera tragado.

Amarov vació su copa y la dejó en la mesa.

\- Tengo una pregunta para ti, Louis. Y creo que ya sabes cuál es.

Renauld ya no pudo contener el burbujeante pánico. Su pronunciado acento aumentó en dos.

\- ¡No fue idea mía! ¡Fue Honoria! ¡Dijo que la bruja estaba envenenando tu mente, corrompiéndote!

\- Incluso si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué no viniste a mí?

\- ¡No creíamos que atenderías a razones! Después de lo que pasó cuando metimos a Vadim en el Pozo… ¡Alexander, tu palabra se supone que es la ley, pero todos vimos lo que ella tenía el poder de hacer!

\- ¿Y qué poder es ese, Louis?

Renauld tragó saliva.

\- El de engañarte.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Amarov. Se acercó a una chaqueta colgada de una de las sillas del comedor y sacó una pistola del bolsillo – Hermione, dime. ¿Me estás engañando?

Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- No. Me han dicho que soy una horrible mentirosa, si eso ayuda. Después de Hogwarts, fui evaluada por el DALM junto a Harry Potter. Ambos contemplábamos inscribirnos como Aurores. A Harry le fue brillante, por supuesto, pero a mí me dijeron que no tenía aptitud para el trabajo encubierto.

\- Ahí lo tienes, Renauld. – dijo Amarov, levantando las manos – No tiene aptitud.

Renauld se secó el sudor que le caía de la cara. Sus abultados ojos estaban clavados en la pistola.

\- Perdóname… debí estar, es decir, Honoria debió estar equivocada. Nunca debí permitir que me convenciera.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Honoria? – preguntó Amarov. Se volvió hacia Hermione, respondiendo tardíamente a su pregunta anterior – Ella es la razón por la que aún no nos hemos alejado de la flota. Si está en este barco o en cualquiera de la flota, la encontraré.

Era evidente que Renauld deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saberlo. Pero sacudió la cabeza.

\- Lo siento.

Amarov agitó el arma en dirección a Hermione.

\- No importa. Sabes, entiendo que sólo me traicionaste porque te preocupaba mi bienestar. Y supongo que hay una manera de saber si la señorita Granger será un miembro productivo y leal de esta nueva tripulación. – se acercó a Hermione y por segunda vez en ese día, puso una pistola en sus manos – Hermione, quiero que dispares a Renauld. Entendería si…

Ambos hombres no habían esperado el disparo, al menos no inmediatamente. Hermione disparó a Renauld en mitad de la frente. Estuvo muerto antes de que su enorme cuerpo tocara el suelo. La puerta se abrió al instante. Los dos mismos guardias que habían estado allí minutos atrás entraron en la habitación, sin sorprenderse de encontrarse a Renauld muerto. Arrastraron el cuerpo hacia el exterior.

Hermione sintió que Amarov le quitaba suavemente el arma de las manos.

\- Siento lo de la doctora Patil.

Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Hermione.

\- Gracias.

\- Admito que toda esa farsa con Renauld no fue sólo en tu beneficio, pero, ¿te ha hecho sentir mejor?

\- Algo, pero encuentra a Honoria Cloot y me sentiré mucho mejor.

Él se echó a reír, deslizando un nudillo por su mejilla, atrapando la lágrima.

\- Sinceramente, no sé qué hacer contigo. Eres la mujer más intrigante que he conocido.

Ella se apoyó en su mano y cuando él no la rechazó, colocó el rostro contra su pecho, con la mejilla apoyada contra el panel de bioretroalimentación.

\- Dios mío, estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera puedo pensar…

\- Por supuesto. Descansa. Pronto nos iremos. Ha sido un infierno de día para todos nosotros. Te despertaré una vez estemos en aguas internacionales.

Hermione se apartó, dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio. Subió a la cama de Renauld, abrió las mantas y se metió en el interior.

Amarov se quedó al pie de la cama, con sus contemplativos ojos azules.

\- Te iba a llevar a tu propia habitación. Estos son mis nuevos aposentos.

Pareciendo ligeramente insegura, Hermione levantó las mantas.

\- Personalmente te detesto, pero no quiero estar sola ahora mismo.

Él no se movió.

Hermione suspiró.

\- ¿Eso me hace débil?

\- Tú no eres débil. – dijo Amarov. Y entonces, se quitó los zapatos, colocó su arma en la mesita más cercana a él y se metió en la cama con ella. Hermione colocó el cuerpo junto al suyo, situando su rostro contra su pecho una vez más. Sintió como aumentaba el ritmo de la luz intermitente que destellaba en el panel de bioretroalimentación.

\- ¿Alexander?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sé sincero, ¿no te alegra un poco que los prisioneros hayan sido liberados?

Él pareció estar considerando la cuestión.

\- Esa situación era insostenible a largo plazo, supongo. Y digamos que creo que estoy desarrollando un nuevo… aprecio por el mundo mágico. – su mano acarició el pelo de Hermione – Tal vez es como Honoria y Louis temían.

\- ¿Oh, de verdad crees que te estoy engañando?

Él posó sus labios en la parte superior de su cabeza.

\- Engañando no. Hechizando.

* * *

Anatoli cerró las puertas del puente del Morning Star y procedió a bajar al piso inferior, donde se encontraba el centro médico del doctor Prestin y los aposentos de Renauld. Lo abordaron al pasar por el desierto comedor. Bueno, abordado tanto como una persona de su tamaño podía serlo. Cuando Anatoli vio quien lo tenía agarrado, apartó el arma.

\- ¿Se darán cuenta de que te has ido? – le preguntó Draco Malfoy, en ruso.

\- No. – respondió Anatoli – Tenemos tiempo.

Malfoy se adentró más en la oscuridad de las cocinas del comedor, dejando caer dos rifles sobre la encimera con menos cuidado del que normalmente habría empleado. Anatoli lo siguió al interior. Era evidente que Malfoy estaba en mal estado. Tenía el cabello mojado echado hacia atrás y manchado de hollín y la manga izquierda de su jersey había desaparecido, arrancada. Había intentado cerrar una herida con cinta aislante, pero el adhesivo ya no se pegaba a su piel. Algunas partes de la cinta parecían deformadas y derretidas. Las quemaduras en los pantalones de Malfoy y las solapas del arnés indicaban una reciente cercanía al fuego.

Anatoli sabía que estaba mirando directamente a la persona responsable de iniciar el incendio en las celdas de los zombies, cuatro pisos más abajo. Se apreciaba un corte a través de un agujero en el jersey de Malfoy, en el lado izquierdo. Goteaba sangre a un ritmo preocupante. Otro desagradable corte por encima del ojo derecho de Malfoy, había hecho que todo ese lado de su rostro quedara cubierto de sangre seca. Estaba ligeramente encorvado, sujetando un Clot IAR a su abdomen por el codo, en lugar de usar las manos. Anatoli conocía ese rifle. Había pertenecido a uno de los guardias que patrullaban los pisos inferiores. Finalmente, Anatoli se estremeció cuando vio las manos de Malfoy. Los guantes estaban tan quemados, que probablemente el cuero se había fundido con la piel.

\- Mago… - empezó Anatoli, pero fue acallado.

Malfoy terminó usando las manos de todos modos, aunque le costó. Agarró a Anatoli por las solapas y lo acercó a él. El guardia pudo ver las blancas líneas de dolor alrededor de sus ojos y una furia que rayaba en la desesperación. Después de semanas de indiferencia, calma y un científico control, ese espectáculo de emociones era desconcertante.

\- He oído a los otros guardias diciendo que una de las mujeres no ha salido del pozo. _Dímelo_.

Anatoli tenía muchas cosas malas, como a su esposa le gustaba enumerar, pero cruel no era una de ellas. Así que aplacó inmediatamente los temores del otro.

\- Ella está _bien_ … está bien, amigo. Lo ha logrado. Prestin acaba de terminar de examinarla y tu joven dama ha sobrevivido al Pozo sin ningún mordisco u otros signos de infección.

Malfoy retrocedió, parecía desarmado y aturdido. Sacó una silla de una de las mesas del comedor, la giró, cruzó los brazos sobre el respaldo y dejó caer la frente sobre ellos. Anatoli apartó la mirada discretamente cuando Malfoy soltó un estremecedor suspiro.

\- Lo has logrado, mago. – dijo Anatoli, sin molestarse en disimular el profundo asombro – Has tomado la flota de Alexander en pocas horas.

Malfoy lo miró con ojos rojos.

\- Lo _hemos_ logrado.

\- ¿Vadim y Zabini, están bien?

Malfoy asintió.

\- ¿Y la tripulación del Cassiopeia? – preguntó Anatoli.

\- Todos bien.

Fue el turno de Anatoli de sentirse aliviado.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso.

\- ¿Sigues con nosotros? – preguntó Malfoy, cuidadosamente. Y la pregunta fue seguida de un extenso y pesado silencio durante el cual Anatoli pudo ver como la mano izquierda de Malfoy se movía muy lentamente hacia el rifle.

\- Siempre apuesto por el lado ganador. – dijo Anatoli con igual cuidado – Y creo que ahora ese es _tu_ lado.

\- Entonces terminemos con esto. ¿Cuántos guardias quedan?

\- ¿Incluyéndome? Dieciséis. Renauld está muerto. Le han pegado un tiro hará diez minutos.

\- Ah, ese fue el disparo que escuché.

Anatoli asintió.

\- Pero antes de que hagamos algo más, déjame ver tus heridas.

\- No hay necesidad.

\- Si me disculpas, mago, no voy a asaltar el puente con un hombre que no puede ni sostener su propia polla para mear en este momento, ¡y mucho menos un arma! Déjame ver tus manos.

Malfoy maldijo en algún idioma que no era familiar para Anatoli, pero cedió. El guardia silbó. Como había adivinado, el cuero se había fundido. Para poder quitarle los guantes tendría que despegar la piel. Esto era algo que intentar sólo para aliviar el grave dolor de las manos.

O con _un montón_ de Vodka.

\- Espera aquí, mago.

* * *

No había ni una jodida botella de vodka que encontrar. Había sido una tontería pensarlo en cualquier barco tripulado por rusos.

Anatoli volvió momentos después con un pequeño botiquín de suministros médicos. Se sentó en una silla y observó a Draco metiendo el rifle en la bolsa, sacando vendajes y varios frascos. Con manos temblorosas, Malfoy aplicó un vendaje adhesivo sobre el corte del costado.

\- No hay morfina…

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva y mire? – preguntó Anatoli.

\- No, no nos arriesgaremos a que Prestin te haga preguntas si te ve. Hay algo de fentanilo. Mejor aún. – quitó la tapa de una jeringuilla con los dientes, la cargó con la droga y se la hundió en el músculo del muslo.

\- ¿Funciona? – preguntó Anatoli.

Malfoy cerró los ojos.

\- Dale un minuto.

\- No me has preguntado por la chica que murió. – dijo Anatoli, llenando el silencio – Era tu amiga, ¿no?

Draco abrió los ojos.

\- Sí. Su nombre era Padma.

Anatoli asintió.

\- No estuve en la arena, pero Renauld me contó lo que pasó.

\- Lo que pasó es que no llegué a tiempo. – dijo Malfoy. Se puso en pie, fue a recoger los dos rifles adicionales y comenzó a cargarlos.

\- No comprendo cómo podrías haber llegado antes. Los prisioneros de la bodega tenían que ser liberados. Si no, Amarov los habría usado como rehenes incluso si hubieras logrado llegar primero hasta Granger. El fuego que encendiste le salvó la vida, ¿sabes? Y antes de eso, las dos chicas se salvaban entre ellas. Amarov llegó al final, después de que se enfrentaran a lo que ni incluso tú ni Zabini tuvisteis que hacer frente.

\- ¿Y eso es?

\- Ocho rondas en el Pozo.

Malfoy dejó la pistola sobre la mesa y la contempló durante un momento.

\- ¿Dónde está Honoria Cloot?

\- No lo sabemos. Mis hombres y yo tenemos órdenes de encontrarla si todavía sigue en el Morning Star y entregársela a Amarov.

\- ¿Y Granger? ¿Dónde la retiene exactamente?

\- Ha estado con Alexander en las habitaciones de Renauld desde que Prestin la examinó. – confirmó Anatoli. Se volvió en la silla para observar a Malfoy abriendo y cerrando los armarios de la cocina.

Encontró un paquete de seis zumos en uno de los armarios, arrancó dos botellines de la envoltura de plástico y dijo, en inglés:

\- ¿Manzana o tropical?

Anatoli tardó un momento en procesar la pregunta.

\- _Yabloko._

Malfoy le lanzó el zumo de manzana. Anatoli señaló que se movía con mayor fluidez ahora. El alivio del dolor estaba surtiendo efecto y Anatoli se tranquilizó al reconocer al mago con el que estaba familiarizado; estratégico, mordaz y, a veces, francamente siniestro.

\- Alexander les pidió a los hombres… nos pidió que le trajéramos…

\- ¿Qué le trajerais _qué_?

\- Champán. – dijo Anatoli con un suspiro.

Las cejas de Malfoy se arquearon.

\- ¿Champán? Qué manera más civilizada de celebrar la caída de una dictadura.

Después de vaciar la botellita de zumo, Malfoy la estrujó entre sus manos y la tiró sobre el fregadero.

\- Vamos, Anatoli. Vamos a arruinar una fiesta.

\- Nos superan en número, estamos heridos y ninguno de nuestros aliados está a bordo. ¿Tienes un plan?

Después de un momento de reflexión, Malfoy aparentemente lo tenía.

\- ¿Cuánto cariño te tienen tus amigos?

* * *

 **Draco cada vez está más cerca de Hermione, la verdad que el pobre las está pasando un poco canutas, lo han apuñalado y ahora se ha chamuscado las manos... y encima no ha llegado a tiempo para salvar a ambas T-T Aunque Anatoli tiene razón en eso.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué esperáis del siguiente capítulo? ¡Porque es brutal!**

 **No voy a responder rewiews porque realmente porque de verdad lo que aguantamos las mujeres cada mes ¡no tiene nombre!... eso sí quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior: * guiguita* *AliceMlfy* *Doristarazona* *KarenRomA* *SALESIA* *The Lady Annabelle* *Loonydraconian* *johannna* *YyessyY* *LluviaDeOro* *Dulcehp7* *Carmen***

 **En el siguiente os respondo como hay que hacerlo, ¡lo prometo!**

 **¡Besos y abrazos zombificados!**


	36. Alexander Amarov

**¡Holaaa!**

 **Siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero acabo de empezar nuevo semestre y estoy un poco saturada, en fin, sé que lo que queréis es pasar a la acción así que sin más dilación...**

 **¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36 – Alexander Amarov**

El cansancio de Hermione hacía rato que había pasado la fatiga, llegando a un destino antes desconocido llamado Onirismo. Cada parpadeo parecía suceder a cámara lenta. Lamentó no haber aceptado comida de Prestin. Algo de azúcar en su sangre habría supuesto una diferencia crucial. Antes no le había importado, cuando de todo lo que tenía que preocuparse era de su propia determinación, pero ahora sí. Tenía que pensar rápido y _ser_ aun más rápida.

\- ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? – le preguntó Amarov, con voz adormilada – Pareces turbada.

\- ¿Piensas en ella?

Él sabía a quién se refería.

\- Cada día.

\- ¿Cómo era tu prometida?

Amarov consideró la pregunta.

\- Lo opuesto a ti, realmente.

\- ¿Alta, rubia y guapa?

Amarov sonrió, tomando su mano y besándola en la muñeca.

\- Dependiente, rencorosa y consentida. Pero nos llevábamos muy bien. Me entendía. – comenzó a pasar un dedo a lo largo de la clavícula de Hermione, bajando por ella, trazando la separación del escote de la bata.

\- ¿Honoria te entendía? – preguntó ella, obligándose a no alejarse.

\- Sí, creo que lo hacía, por eso olisqueó la sangre en el agua desde el momento que llegaste a bordo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Amarov empezó a deshacer el nudo de la bata.

\- Me gustan… cosas inusuales. Disfruto con los desafíos, pero sólo si termino siendo ganador. O con la adquisición. – se sentó, separando los bordes de la bata hasta que el cuerpo de Hermione quedó completamente expuesto a él – No me gusta perder.

Pasó la palma de su mano sobre la piel del vientre de Hermione, deteniéndose justo encima del rosado tejido cicatrizado de la herida de bala; la misma que Amarov le había causado y que Draco le había cosido.

\- Lástima de esta fea cicatriz.

La mano derecha de Amarov se deslizó bajo su cabello rizado mientras presionaba su rostro contra el suyo, besándola. Este fue muy diferente al último beso. Este era el preludio de algo serio. Era extraño que después de tres años sin besar a nadie, con una mala relación con varias interrupciones y rupturas con Ron, ya la hubieran besado tres veces en los últimos tres meses y en todas las ocasiones con "el enemigo".

El beso de Amarov no era agresivo ni furioso como el de Draco en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Este estaba diseñado para calmar y convencer. Era un hombre de negocios, después de todo. Hermione sintió la mano de él en uno de sus pechos, y después en el otro, antes de que la deslizara más abajo en su cuerpo.

Se le estaba haciendo difícil en ese punto; permanecer quieta, receptiva y resistiendo el impulso de envolverse con todas las sabanas de la cama. Amarov separó la boca de la de ella, recorriendo su cuello hasta donde sus manos habían estado segundos antes.

\- Está pitando. – señaló Hermione.

\- Creo que podemos acabar con eso ahora. Ha sido una prueba. – extendió una mano para meter un código en el invertido teclado numérico del dispositivo de bioretroalimentación.

Se apagó. Simplemente. _Así de fácil_. Esa era la mentira que había mantenido a toda una flota de gente como aterrorizados esclavos.

En ese momento, Amarov se sentó para quitarse el jersey por encima de su cabeza. Hermione sacó los brazos de las mangas de la bata, pero se aseguró de permanecer tumbada sobre la prenda.

\- Eres tan hermosa. – dijo él – Tal vez no haya acabado con las manos vacías, después de todo.

Y entonces se puso sobre ella. Hermione miró la pistola en la mesita de noche. Estaba cerca, pero en el lado equivocado de la cama. Tendría que pasar por encima de él y, en ese punto, no estaba dispuesta a proporcionar ningún incentivo a Amarov para encontrar la oportunidad de quitarse los pantalones. En cambio, se inclinó hacia la derecha, buscando a tientas la bata y arrastrándola hacia arriba hasta que el bolsillo quedara a su alcance. Metió la mano en el interior y apretó la hoja del machete con fuerza, usando el pulgar para quitar el papel higiénico que la envolvía, exponiéndola.

El tiempo lo era todo. Y tampoco _nada_ , considerando que estaba a punto de ser violada. Tenía el pánico controlado por unos hilos muy finos. Cualquier cosa más y gritaría.

Amarov estaba besándola en el hombro justo cuando intentó apuñalarlo en uno de los costados del cuello. La hoja habría cumplido su cometido, si Amarov no hubiera estado esperándolo. La agarró por la muñeca con un fuerte apretón como castigo, apretándole los huesos entre el pulgar y el índice. Hermione gritó, dejando caer el fragmento metálico en el suelo alfombrado.

\- Hermosa _y_ letal, al parecer. – él le sonrió – Resulta que le debo una disculpa a Honoria.

- _¡Suéltame!_

\- Cuando termine.

Ella dejó que el pánico tomara las riendas, dando sacudidas, golpeando, arañando, antes de que Amarov la golpeara en uno de los lados de su rostro. El dolor explotó en su pómulo. _Dolía_. El lado derecho de su campo visual se emborronó por un momento.

\- No parezcas tan afligida. No soy un monstruo. Lo vas a disfrutar. Te aseguro que no he recibido ninguna queja antes.

Hermione tiró su rodilla para atrás para propinarle una patada, pero él la agarró del tobillo, pasó las manos sobre sus pantorrillas y la volteó, corporalmente, sobre su estómago. Gritó con fuerza. Amarov se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, atrapando sus brazos detrás de su espalda y empujándole la cara contra el colchón hasta sentir que no podía respirar.

\- No habrá oposición ni gritos, querida. Eso sería contraproducente para el mutuo disfrute, ¿verdad?

Sosteniendo todavía los brazos de Hermione detrás de su espalda con una mano, utilizó la otra para desatar la hebilla de su cinturón.

\- Debo confesar que nunca he tenido una bruja como tú antes. Las demás venían voluntariamente cuando se les proporcionaba los adecuados incentivos. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Hermione? ¿Vas a comportarte? – levantó su cara del colchón tirando fuertemente de sus rizos - ¿Lo harás?

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados. Tenía arrugas de la sabana marcadas sobre el lado derecho de su rostro, el cual ya estaba hinchándose.

\- _Sí_. – dijo estremeciéndose.

\- Excelente. – la volteó otra vez, para situarse de nuevo sobre su estómago - ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Pensabas que no podría _adivinarlo_? Debo decir, que la hoja de machete ha sido un buen golpe. Estaba seguro de que irías a por el arma.

Las rodillas de Amarov le presionaban el pecho. Hermione sintió que sus costillas estaban a punto de romperse.

\- ¿Tu gente piensa que sólo por tener el don de la magia, de alguna manera os hace más valiosos que yo? ¿Mejor que yo? _Te odio_. – escupió – A todos vosotros.

\- Lo sé. – contestó ella, tristemente.

Su sincera respuesta lo sorprendió. Por un momento, parecía estar experimentando un momento de duda, pero fue tan fugaz que Hermione pensó que podría habérselo imaginado.

\- Eres diferente, ¿sabes? Me haces querer cuidarte. Eres tan peligrosa como afirmaba Honoria.

Amarov se apartó de ella. Se habían acercado a la mesita de noche y ya no sostenía sus manos. La pistola estaba tan cerca… _muy, muy_ cerca. No había nada que perder, probablemente la mataría después de terminar con ella, de todos modos.

Hermione se lanzó hacia el arma, casi llorando de alegría cuando su mano se envolvió alrededor del mango. Le apuntó a la cara y no dudó ni un segundo.

Apretó el gatillo.

 _Click._

Había sido un farol. No había manera de que hubiera dejado un arma cargada cerca de ella, ni aunque fuera un farol. Ese hombre era un psicópata.

\- Esa es mi chica. – le sonrió, envolvió las manos alrededor de su garganta y comenzó a apretar.

* * *

Los guardias de élite de Amarov eran, como tripulación, bastante heterogéneos. Algunos habían sido anteriores matones a sueldo sin lazos familiares que los hicieran vulnerables. Habían sobrevivido a lo peor de los primeros días de la Infección debido a su entrenamiento previo y el acceso a armas ilegales que una familia promedio de los suburbios no tenía posibilidades de adquirir. En el apocalipsis zombie, los mansos no heredarían la tierra. Se los habían comido.

Otros guardias habían sido pandilleros o pequeños ladrones. Tres de ellos habían sido los anteriores guardaespaldas de Amarov. Antes de la Infección, sus trabajos eran razonablemente cómodos. Sólo tenían que llevar a Amarov al trabajo, a restaurantes, a los clubes nocturnos y de vuelta, manipulando paparazis ocasionales y asegurándose que las amiguitas del jefe salieran discretamente de su residencia, a la mañana siguiente. No trabajaban para Amarov por ningún sentido innato de lealtad. La suya era una lealtad que se podía comprar con dinero o con la promesa de recompensas, o interrumpirla si se presentaba un mejor trato.

También estaba de más decir que esos hombres sabían cómo usar un arma de fuego y que eran más que capaces de defenderse de los No-Muertos. Los zombies eran aterradores, pero no disparaban. El hecho era que sobrevivir a un apocalipsis zombie también implicaba sobrevivir a _otros_ supervivientes. Las personas eran impredecibles. Eran capaces de actos extraordinarios de heroísmo y, viceversa, de total estupidez. Mentían. Formaban alianzas.

Caminaron hacia el puente del Monring Star para enfrentarse a quince guardias armados, los cuales tiraron sus armas simultáneamente. Draco medía más de metro ochenta, pero aun así parecía algo dudoso que estuviera sosteniendo a Anatoli, quien era dos veces su volumen y tres cabezas más alto. Ayudaba el hecho de que las manos de Anatoli estuvieran atadas a su espalda y una pistola se presionara contra su cuello.

\- ¡Suelta el arma! – ordenó uno de los guardias.

Draco parecía casi ofendido.

\- No creo que sepas cómo funciona esto. Verás, este hombre es mi _rehén_. Lo he atrapado, justa y honradamente. Si lo quieres de vuelta de una sola pieza, te pido que escuches mi propuesta. Ya he matado a suficientes de los vuestros por hoy. Nadie más tiene que morir.

Se escucharon varias risitas burlonas.

\- Sólo hay una persona que va a morir aquí.

\- ¿Quién es este idiota? ¿Es del Cassiopeia?

\- Es el científico de Alexander; uno de los magos de Londres.

\- ¡Estás loco, mago!

\- ¿Estoy loco? – resopló Draco – No soy yo el que está a punto de echarse a la mar con combustible limitado y sin suministros. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo y no tiene que terminar sólo porque los buenos han tomado la flota. Has escuchado la transmisión hecha por mi gente, ¿no? Nunca hubo explosivos. Fue todo un truco para convencerte de que Amarov tenía ventaja, para controlarte a ti y al resto de la flota.

Uno de los hombres se adelantó.

\- Aun así, no importa. Te superamos en número, mago. Esto no terminará bien para ti. Te dispararemos, con o sin Anatoli de por medio.

\- _Te lo dije_. – murmuró Amarov.

\- Cállate. – espetó Draco – ¿Cómo os estaba pagando Amarov? – les preguntó – Con raciones, ¿correcto? ¿Cómo creéis que va a seguir recompensándoos por arriesgar vuestra vida cada día, ahora que mi gente tiene todos sus recursos?

Como Anatoli le había confirmado a Draco, esa era una preocupación relevante entre los guardias. La única razón por la que todavía seguían desempeñando sus papeles era la inercia. No habían considerado las opciones post-Amarov. Todavía no.

\- No queremos más asesinatos. Ni aquí, ni en las celdas, ni en el Pozo. – Draco miró a cada uno de los hombres – Ya ha habido suficientes. Propongo una rendición pacífica. Entregadme a Amarov y prometo amnistía. Podréis volved a uníos a la flota y compartir en nuestro refugio el agua, la comida y la medicina.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti o en tu gente?

\- No puedes, pero la alternativa es peor. Si estoy siendo sincero, tendrás la oportunidad de crear un nivel de vida razonable dentro de la flota. Con Amarov, estaréis a la deriva en el océano o iréis a pique en una semana. ¿Sabéis cómo se les llama a los sirvientes sin remuneración? Porque es exactamente lo que sois ahora mismo todos vosotros.

La duda se propagó como un virus. Era casi visible a tiempo real. Algunos de los hombres empezaron a susurrarse unos otros, algunos discutían y maldecían. Uno de ellos finalmente se adelantó, dejando caer su arma a los pies de Draco. El resto cayó como fichas de dominó después de eso.

\- Me gustaría un puesto en el _Normandía_. Es uno de los petroleros. Solía trabajar en uno, hace mucho tiempo.

\- Hay una chica en el _Istana_ … se alegrará de verme de nuevo.

\- Por favor, necesito medicina para mis pulmones.

Prevaleció el sentido común. Los guardias abandonaron el puente sin disparar ni una bala. Se les indicó que esperaran en cubierta para más instrucciones. Después de que Draco desatara las manos de Anatoli, el enorme guardia se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se secó el sudor de la frente.

\- ¿Cómo se dice en inglés? ¿Mis pantalones? Están _marrones_.

\- Gracias, Anatoli. Eso es encantador.

\- De nada, mago.

Casi se le escapa un pequeño detalle a Draco.

\- Prestin no estaba aquí.

Anatoli cogió uno de los rifles abandonados.

\- Será un placer encontrar a esa rata.

\- Espera, – Draco lo detuvo – no lo mates. En estos momentos es el único medico cualificado de la flota. Lo pondremos a trabajar.

\- Bien. – Anatoli cambio el rifle por la pistola tranquilizante de Draco – ¿Así está bien?

\- Mejor. Llama a Blaise por radio y dile que traiga dos botes.

\- ¿Por qué dos?

Draco dejó caer los demás rifles, quedándose sólo con una pistola.

\- Uno para los guardias. Y otro para transportar a Amarov y Prestin. No quiero que todos estén en el mismo bote.

\- Buena idea. Después de eso, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

\- Para la siguiente escena no. – dijo Draco, y luego se marchó por el pasillo en dirección a los aposentos de Renauld.

* * *

La presión era agonizante. Hermione sentía que sus ojos se iban a salir de las órbitas. Sus dedos desgarraban las manos de Amarov, intentando desesperadamente sacárselas de encima. Pero no podía lograrlo. La visión empezó a volvérsele borrosa de nuevo.

Y repentinamente, fue liberada de la presión. La sangre le rugía junto a sus oídos, lo que probablemente logró que los sonidos de la puerta abierta y de Amarov lanzándose a través de la habitación no los registrara de inmediato. Hermione rodó hacia uno de los lados de la cama, tosiendo violentamente mientras su magullada garganta luchaba por dejar entrar el aire. Para su absoluto asombro y alivio, Draco estaba súbitamente sobre ella, aunque apenas podía verlo a través de su visión borrosa y desgarrada. Las manos que tenía a ambos lados de su rostro eran lo más suaves que había encontrado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Ella agarró las muñecas de Draco y las apretó para intentar tranquilizarlo. Merlín sabía que no tenía voz que utilizar en ese momento.

Hermione sintió como ponía las sabanas sobre su cuerpo antes de que se alejara. Todavía tragando aire, observando desde una posición fetal sobre la cama, vio a Draco dirigirse hacia Amarov a través de la habitación. Amarov estaba sin camisa, desaliñado y asustado. Era increíble lo pequeño que parecía, ahora que todo su poder había desaparecido.

Draco, en contraste, era enorme con su helada furia. Sostenía una sola pistola y parecía estar a punto de descuartizar miembro a miembro a Amarov, pero de una manera controlada y metódica.

\- No eres tan valiente sin tus amenazas, tus guardias y tus armas, ¿verdad?

Amarov se volvió hacia el eslabón más débil de la habitación.

\- Hermione, escúchame. No tiene por qué ser así… me disculpo por lastimarte, estaba enfadado. Me estaba defendiendo…

\- _No hables con ella._

Hermione realmente quería ponerse en pie, pero le preocupaba que sus piernas se derrumbaran bajo su peso. Draco no necesitaba ese tipo de distracción. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo; los llamados rebeldes? ¿No podía estar ahí solo?

Amarov volvió la atención hacia Draco, mirándolo como si apenas lo hubiera visto. Retrocedió hasta chocar con el armario de Renauld, levantando las manos de manera apaciguadora.

\- Discutamos esto como gente civilizada.

La risa de Draco sonó ronca y siniestra. No avanzó hacia Amarov, sino que caminaba de un lado a otro delante de él.

\- Oh, tú y yo estamos lejos de ser civilizados.

Algo se quebró en Amarov. Hermione nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Suponía que le convenía perder la calma en ese momento, ya que había sido despojado de todo el control que había poseído. En cuanto a Draco, Hermione podía culparse por creer que estaba viendo a Lucius Malfoy.

\- ¡Sabes quién soy!

\- Sí. – Draco asintió – Eres el tonto que ha conseguido que un Mortífago quiera matarle. ¿Has odio hablar de nosotros? Hacemos que tus patéticos intentos genocidas parezcan un escupitajo de patio de colegio.

\- ¡Oh, lo sé todo sobre los de tu clase!

\- Lo dudo. – dijo Draco – No pareces lo suficientemente preocupado. Permíteme remediar eso. – agarró a Amarov por el cuello y lo alzó, hasta que ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos. Draco habló con rapidez y precisión – He servido a uno de los magos más poderosos que han caminado por este plano de existencia. Me enseñó muchas cosas, señor Amarov, cosas oscuras, malévolas, de otro mundo, que te perseguirían hasta con los ojos cerrados. Tienes toda la razón para temer y desconfiar de nosotros, porque para mí antiguo Señor, vosotros no sois más que animales. Eres una mancha en la superficie de un mundo que debería pertenecer a los de mi _clase_. – Draco golpeó a Amarov contra el armario y se cernió sobre él de nuevo.

"Como podrás ver, no necesito mi magia para matarte. Pero si tuviera mi varita, te haría cosas que ni puedes imaginar. Me aseguraría de que sobrevivieras. Te convertiría en algo irreconocible, retorcido, horrible y en un dolor incesante. Te arrastraría por el suelo para que todos lo vieran. Permanecerías allí durante el tiempo que quisiera. Sufriendo. En la más absoluta miseria y la más abyecta humillación. Serías el testimonio de lo que sucede cuando no te cruzas con lo mejor de mi gente, sino con lo absoluto, sin misericordia, con lo peor de nosotros; lo más oscuro que la raza mágica tiene que ofrecer. Y esos son los magos como yo, señor Amarov.

\- Hermione… por favor. No eres una asesina. – Amarov intentó mirarla de nuevo, pero fue una acción frustrada cuando Draco lo agarró del pelo para sostener inmóvil su cabeza.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a mirarla o a hablar con ella, hijo de puta. Y no tiene necesidad de ser una asesina. – dijo Draco, antes de azotar con la culata de la pistola a Amarov – Me tiene a mí.

Los siguientes pasos de Draco fueron menos estables. Miró a Hermione, caminó hacia la cama, vacilante, pero llegó a tiempo de atraparla mientras ella se lanzaba hacia él. Se aferraron el uno al otro, sin pronunciar palabra. Hermione enterró el rostro en el cuello de Draco, soltando grandes sollozos y sacudidas que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Preocupado por dejarla caer, Draco los volteó para llegar a poder sentarse en la cama.

Hermione estaba envuelta en una sábana y acurrucada en el regazo de Draco cuando Anatoli los encontró en la habitación. El guardia notó a Amarov desplomado en una de la esquinas.

\- Oh, bien. Estás vivo. – dijo Anatoli - ¿Está hecho, entonces?

\- Casi. ¿Has encontrado a Prestin?

\- Sí. Le he disparado tres dardos. Uno para detenerlo y dos más porque me apetecía.

\- ¿Ya no hay nadie más en el barco? – preguntó Draco. Mantenía un tono de voz bajo y silencioso.

Anatoli tomó el mismo tono, bajando la voz.

\- Nadie que siga respirando. ¿Ella está bien? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño hacia Hermione. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no parecía interesada en lo que transcurría. Se le estaban formando unas profundas contusiones alrededor de la garganta y parecía estar en camino de desarrollar un ojo morado.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, sutilmente.

\- Necesita que Belikov la examine. Me gustaría llevarla inmediatamente de vuelta al barco principal. – se volvió para mirar al inconsciente Amarov – Y a él, también.

\- Zabini ya ha enviado los botes. Hay otra cosa que te gustaría escuchar. Buenas noticias.

\- ¿Buenas noticias? – preguntó Draco, con cansancio. Con la mano derecha dibujaba círculos lentos y concéntricos en la espalda de Hermione – Creo que había olvidado como sonaba eso. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Atraparon a Honoria. Se disfrazó, intentó pasar por prisionera cuando los estaban trasladando al Cassiopeia.

\- ¿Cómo la descubrieron?

La cara de Anatoli estalló en una enorme sonrisa.

\- El pequeño Zabini. Estaba en la cubierta del Cassiopeia, dando la bienvenida a los recién llegados cuando la vio. Zabini ha dicho que el niño cayó sobre ella en un instante.

* * *

 **Buaaaaa... creo que la última escena con Amarov es sublime, ¿qué opináis? Y ese pequeño Zabini ha pillado a la perra de Honoria intentando escapar, ¿realmente pensaba que iba salir de esa bien? JAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

 **¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo!**

 **¡Besootesss!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** Hola cielo! Obviamente nadie puede negar que Draco sienta algo por Hermione porque está arriesgando TODO por llegar hasta ella, lo que no sé si Hermione por como esta todo en estos momentos pueda llegar a entender eso… ¿tú que crees? En cuanto a la falta de cerebros en los guardias de Amarov ya ves que había bastante, que ha tenido que ser Draco quien les abriera los ojos… vaya atontados xD A mí también me sorprendió el tiro sin pensárselo en la frente de Renauld por parte de Hermione, ni una milésima de duda, increíble, aunque creo que se merecía sufrir un poco más, demasiada piedad para él, ¿no crees? Honoria está lista para sentencia jajajaja Como has visto no todo es lo que parece, Hermione simplemente estaba buscando el momento perfecto para poder deshacerse de Amarov, pero Amarov es perro viejo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y ansiosa espero tu cometario ya lo sabes ¡besos y abrazoooooos!

 **Carmen:** Holaaaa! JAJAJA Es lo bueno y lo malo de está historia en cada final de capítulo te deja con ganas de más y más… pero hay que racionar sino nos hacemos adictos jajaja Seguro que el capítulo ha aclarado tus dudas, las apariencias a veces engañan ;) ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos pronto! ¡Gracias y un saludoo!


	37. Hermione

**¡Holaaaaa!**

 **Hoy no tengo tiempo de ná, tengo que reunirme con unas chicas para hacer un trabajo en grupo y no me da la vida, pero NECESITABA subir este capítulo, aparte de porque sé que os va a gustar, siento que ya va siendo hora.**

 **Así que sin más os dejo con la lectura :)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37 – Hermione**

Dos días después, Draco despertó en el laboratorio/enfermería del barco principal, encontrándose a Henry Miles Greengrass Zabini cerniéndose sobre él. El niño estaba de pie sobre una silla, inclinada precariamente sobre dos patas. Observaba a Draco con una expresión divertida.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Draco, o gruñó, más bien. Tenía la garganta seca. También sentía náuseas y tenía mucha sed, probablemente las secuelas del anestésico que Belikov le había administrado para tratar sus heridas.

\- El profesor te ha cortado el pelo. Estaba _quemado_. Dijo que olía mal y que tenía que hacerlo.

\- Qué cruel es cortar el pelo de un hombre mientras duerme. – dijo Draco.

Henry rio entre dientes.

\- El profesor no es muy buen peluquero. ¿Quieres ver el dibujo que hice?

\- ¿De mi corte de pelo?

\- No. – dijo Henry, rodando los ojos – De otra cosa.

Los parpados de Draco eran demasiado pesados. Los cerró.

\- Claro.

\- ¡Henry! ¡Bájate de esa silla antes de que te caigas y te abras la cabeza! – era Blaise. Bajó a su hijo de la silla, depositándolo en el suelo – Siento si te ha despertado. – dijo – Si te es un consuelo, nadie ha dormido mucho. Han sacado la cerveza de la destilería de la flota. Es el peor facsímil de alcohol que he probado y eso incluye el aguardiente casero de Goyle en sexto año. Estimo que la mitad de los residentes ya están borrachos y que la otra mitad va por el mismo camino. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Fantásticamente. – Draco se frotó la frente con una mano, sintiéndose momentáneamente confundido por la extraña sensación táctil. Y entonces recordó que sus dos manos estaban vendadas, después del doloroso proceso de quitarse los guantes.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado ausente?

\- Dos días, entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

\- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

\- Ha rechazado cualquier comida y está tomando algo de aire en cubierta. Sólo son las siete.

Draco tomó un vaso de agua del carrito junto a la cama.

\- Hey, déjame ayudarte. Ahora mismo estás desafiando tu destreza.

Blaise ayudó a Draco a llevar el vaso hasta sus labios, después de lo cual lo vació en tres largos tragos.

\- ¿Cómo va el nuevo orden? – preguntó Draco. Se limpió la boca y se apoyó contra las almohadas.

Blaise gimió.

\- Es un reto, pero ya estamos recibiendo manifestaciones de interés y propuestas para un comité representativo de muggles y magos. El comité supervisaría la reconstrucción de la flota. No más decisiones unilaterales. Ocho barcos salieron esta mañana, muchos de ellos llevando al círculo íntimo de Amarov y algunos de los guardias de élite. ¡Buen viaje, les dije! Uno de ellos era el Belarús, nuestro petrolero más grande. Sin embargo, tenemos repuestos. También tenemos la unidad de desalinización, gracias a la exitosa salida de Amarov. Estarás encantado de saber que aun somos ricos en recursos, sobre todo si lo racionamos correctamente. Basta con decir que Amarov y sus secuaces vivian a base de champán y caviar porque el resto de la flota apenas rascaba nada de eso.

\- ¿Está asegurado?

\- Amarrado y encerrado en una de sus propias bóvedas. Honoria y Prestin también están encerrados en bóvedas contiguas. ¿Sabías que ese sofisticado bastardo tiene cuatro Picassos en este barco?

\- Hablando de arte… - Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia Henry, quien había regresado con su dibujo.

\- ¿Puedo enseñárselo al hombre?

Blaise puso a su hijo sobre sus rodillas.

\- Sí. Y puedes dejar de llamarlo "el hombre". Su nombre es Draco.

\- Aquí está mi dibujo. – dijo Henry, tímidamente.

Los dos adultos examinaron la obra.

\- Oh, – dijo Blaise – Dios. Esa es…

\- Honoria. – concluyó Draco.

Henry asintió.

\- La mujer mala. ¿Mi padre te lo ha dicho? ¡La pillé mientras se ocultaba!

\- Sí, algo he oído. Muy inteligente, Henry. Serías un excelente Auror.

\- Por encima de mi cadáver. – murmuró Blaise.

\- ¿Y le estás dando una patada?

\- ¡Sí! – dijo Henry, radiante. Estaba muy feliz de que el hombre pudiera descifrar sus dibujos. Su padre a menudo no podía.

\- ¿Qué tienes en la mano? – parecía cuerda.

\- Es su pelo. Le arranqué un poco cuando salté sobre ella. Sólo por accidente.

Draco parecía impresionado. Blaise parecía dolorido.

\- Y ya hemos hablado de lo peligroso y absurdo que fue, ¿no? Podrías haber salido herido, Henry.

\- Sí, lo sé. Lo siento.

\- Ve y enséñale tu dibujo a Anatoli. Él lo apreciará; estoy seguro.

\- Lo hará. – convino Draco, después de que Henry volviera a marcharse. Tosió y se estremeció ante el malestar – Entonces, ¿cuál es el resultado de las pruebas de Vadim?

Blaise se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

\- Lo mejor que podemos decirte es que abrasaste tus pulmones, que tienes tres costillas fracturadas, cuatro cortes lo suficientemente profundos como para requerir puntos de sutura y quemaduras de segundo grado en las manos.

\- Y un mal corte de pelo, al parecer. – agregó Draco, buscando un poco más de agua.

\- En resumen, estás predeciblemente en mal estado. Pero por algún milagro tú, Granger, Anatoli y los quince guardias que había lograsteis salir vivos del Morning Star. Por lo que han dicho, debido al poder de la persuasión.

\- Más a la auto-preservación. ¿Cómo está ella?

Fue la manera en la que Draco hizo la pregunta lo que determinó la respuesta de Blaise. Sabía lo que le estaba preguntando.

\- Fuera lo que fuera que Amarov quisiera hacerle… llegaste antes de lo peor.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Draco, engañosamente suave – Después de haber sobrevivido al Pozo, la estaba _estrangulando_ cuando llegué a esa habitación.

Blaise iba con pies de plomo ahora.

\- Lo que plantea la siguiente pregunta, ¿por qué sigue vivo? No creo que yo hubiera podido controlarme, si hubiera estado en tu posición.

La mirada que Draco le dirigió fue escalofriante.

\- Confía en mí, no me he _controlado_. ¿Y las demás lesiones de Granger?

\- Prestin le sacó una muestra de sangre después de que la sacaran del Pozo. Belikov comprobó los resultados y está libre de Infección. Físicamente no debería tener lesiones duraderas. No soy un médico muggle, pero parece seriamente traumatizada. No estaba en estado catatónico cuando la trajiste, pero muy cerca de ello. Belikov no consiguió sacarle una frase completa mientras la estaba tratando… Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Draco ya estaba fuera de la cama.

\- La has dejado sola. – dijo – Imprudente.

\- ¡No estás en condiciones de pasearte por el barco! ¡Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie!

\- _Ya estoy en pie_. – gruñó Draco, antes de descubrir otro menor problema – Ahora dame unos pantalones o apártate de mi camino.

* * *

Cuando Draco la encontró, Hermione estaba sentada con las piernas colgando sobre el borde de la piscina vacía que había en mitad de la cubierta del barco principal. A su alrededor, las luces de la flota parecían abundantes y hermosas, quizás más aun debido a que muchos residentes todavía lo estaban celebrando.

Vestía una enorme chaqueta y unos anchos pantalones. Tenía el pelo limpio, seco y trenzado. Le habían dado un par de zapatillas gastadas. No levantó la mirada cuando Draco se sentó con cuidado junto a ella, funcionando sólo a un tercio de su velocidad habitual. Sus costillas protestaron, pero los analgésicos mantuvieron a raya lo peor.

\- Deberías estar en la enfermería. – le dijo ella. Si bien la elección del saludo era la quintaesencia de Hermione, Draco se preocupó al notar la falta de reprimenda en su tono de voz.

\- Hace frío aquí. Baja y come algo.

\- Me gustaría quedarme. – finalmente lo miró. Incluso bajo la tenue luz, Draco podía ver las magulladuras de su rostro. Él sabía que tenía el ceño fruncido. No hacia _ella_ , pero frunciendo el ceño no obstante – Gracias por venir a buscarme. – dijo, mirando hacia la oscura y vacía piscina. Había un charco estancado de poca profundidad en el fondo – Es la tercera vez que me salvas la vida, bajo un gran riesgo.

\- Entonces intenta tener más cuidado. – le advirtió él.

Maldita sea. No tenía ni idea de cómo darle lo que ella necesitaba. Esto no era ningún enigma científico. No podía maldecir, disparar, atemorizar o intimidar a este problema. El ellos – si de hecho había un "ellos" – era terreno desconocido. No podía hacer experimentos, ni podía perder el tiempo probando hipótesis y observando. Ella necesitaba ayuda y él necesitaba determinar la mejor manera de proveérsela, inmediatamente. Quería tocarla, por supuesto. Lo había querido desde Grimmauld Place, pero en esos momentos estaba hecha de la porcelana más frágil.

Draco notó que ella estaba mirando sus manos vendadas.

\- No es culpa tuya. – le dijo, porque en algún momento de esos últimos tres meses había adquirido al menos la capacidad de leerle _ocasionalmente_ la mente.

\- Anatoli dijo que empezaste el fuego para salvarnos a Padma y a mí.

\- Sí. No es que hiciera mucho para ayudarla al final.

Al instante se arrepintió de hablar. Hablar de Patil no sirvió de mucho. Hermione se pasó la manga de la chaqueta por los ojos.

\- No creo que esté llevando esto muy bien. No puedo dormir. Ni siquiera puedo llevar a cabo las tareas más sencillas sin venirme abajo. – dijo con un risa sin humor – Sinceramente, Malfoy. No podría ni escribir mi propio nombre si me lo pidieras. En mi cabeza todo está confuso. Los ruidos fuertes me estremecen. Incluso los demás científicos que limpian recipientes en el laboratorio me asustan. Creo que me asusté de Henry Zabini ayer. Lo vi y es bueno, es adorable, ¿no? ¿Qué hice? Me eché a llorar. No puedo _pensar,_ no puedo _hacerlo_. Es insoportable simplemente el… _ser_. Quiero no ser nada, sólo por un tiempo, ¿si es posible? Si es que eso tiene sentido.

\- Granger, – empezó Draco – no hay manera correcta de llevar esto. No hay puntos que ganar para Gryffindor. Has pasado por mucho, después de haber pasado ya por demasiado en los últimos doce meses. Todos tenemos nuestros puntos de ruptura.

\- Excepto tú. – ella lo miró, casi con rebeldía. Fue un poco alentador – _Tú_ no te caes en pedazos.

Draco levantó una rodilla y equilibro el antebrazo sobre ella.

\- Eso no significa que no tenga un punto de ruptura. Y si lo hiciera, no estoy interesado en saber lo que sería necesario para ello.

\- Antes de que me encontrases, había sacado a escondidas un fragmento de machete roto del Pozo. Lo guardé en mi bota, las botas que Padma me dijo que me pusiera, irónicamente. Lo tenía en el bolsillo cuando… cuando estuve en la cama con Amarov.

\- Inteligente. – fue todo lo que Draco dijo, apretando los dientes. Porque si decía en voz alta lo que quería hacerle a Amarov, ella huiría a esconderse _de él._

\- Sólo que la hoja no era para Amarov. Antes de saber que el dispositivo de bioretroalimentación y las bombas eran falsos, esa hoja era para mí. Ya ves… - dijo, con la voz llena de lágrimas – soy una cobarde. En el Pozo, hubo un momento en el que estuve segura de que moriría, y esperaba que mi muerte significara que dejarían salir a Padma. Dijeron que sólo una de nosotras podría dejar el Pozo con vida. ¡La cuestión es, que casi estaba feliz! Sentí alivio, Draco. No tendría que volver a luchar, preocuparme, amar, perder, nada de eso. Ya no. Así que cuando Padma se sacrificó en cambio, yo me… - su voz se rompió.

Draco colocó una de sus manos vendadas sobre la de ella. No la sostenía, sólo la tocaba, juntas.

\- … me enfadé con Padma por darme una vía de escape. – Hermione cerró los ojos – No quería sobrevivir a su pérdida. Eso me convierte en el ser humano más horrible, egoísta e ingrato.

La actuación consecutiva a esas oscuras revelaciones era demasiado importante como para arriesgarse usando palabras equivocadas. Así que permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Refutar la evaluación de sus acciones no sería productivo en ese momento. Sus palabras tranquilizadoras caerían en saco roto. Necesitaba cierta distancia de los acontecimientos.

Sin embargo, Draco tenía que abordar un asunto específico.

\- Granger, si sentías o sientes algo por mí, prométeme que jamás tomarás esa opción. Y si crees que podrías hacerlo, me lo dirás. _Prométemelo._

\- Lo prometo. – dijo ella, con más facilidad de lo que a él le gustaba. Draco frunció el ceño.

\- En nuestra última conversación en Grimmauld Place estabas a punto de compartir las cargas que soportabas. Quiero que lo hagas. Déjame llevar algo de peso. Joder, déjame cargar con _todo_.

Hermione le dirigió una pequeña y acuosa sonrisa, se arrastró hacia él y lo sorprendió besándolo en la boca. Lo besó con una fiera desesperación, tomando su cara con ambas manos, cuidando de no tocar el corte que tenía encima del ojo izquierdo, pasando los dedos por su corte de pelo desigual y agarrándose a la parte delantera de su jersey como si intentara sacarle algo del interior. Por segunda vez en dos días, estaba encima de su regazo, esta vez con las piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas. Draco deslizó sus manos heridas por su espalda, acariciando su trasero, acercándola más porque se sentía indecentemente bueno… y tan pocas cosas se sentían así desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Él asumió el impacto del suave asalto de Hermione, pero pronto, la preocupación por ella comenzó a abrumar sus impulsos más bajos. Ni siquiera había comenzado a recuperarse del ataque de Amarov. Ese _no_ era el lugar para eso y ciertamente _tampoco_ el momento.

No fue hasta que el beso se volvió decididamente carnal, hasta que ella comenzó a gemir suavemente contra su boca y a embestirlo, que Draco entendió las profundidades de su angustia. Esa no era la auténtica Hermione. Esa era la Hermione luchando por encontrar una distracción, una droga, algo poderoso y fuerte que la alejara del presente. Sus pequeñas manos buscaban bajo el jersey y la camiseta de Draco, probando y amasando los músculos de su pecho, pasando por encima de los vendajes que sujetaban sus costillas lesionadas y el corte a lo largo de un costado. Las manos bajaron aún más. Draco las atrapó cuando empezaron a tirar de la cintura de sus pantalones.

Hermione apartó la boca, con labios rojos y brillantes y el rostro enrojecido.

\- ¿No? – preguntó, con una expresión tan dolorosamente inocente que Draco quiso bajar las escaleras y arrancar la cabeza de Amarov de sus hombros. Él respondió quizás con demasiada brusquedad, agarrándola por la cintura y con una fuerza impresionante, la levantó de su regazo - ¿No quieres…?

Si todavía estuviera sentada sobre él, no haría falta esa pregunta. Era increíble que su cuerpo aparentemente sintiera que tenía suficiente sangre que gastar, después de perder tanta recientemente.

\- Necesitas tiempo. – dijo él, con una voz como la grava girando en un cubo de metal. Maldito sea todo. Todavía podía saborearla. Aspiró una lenta y profunda bocanada de aire.

\- No quiero tiempo. – dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- _A ti_.

Draco pensó que también podía entender eso. Él representaba todo lo que no había podido permitirse en el pasado; la libertad de elegir (sabiamente o no), la indulgencia, el instinto y la necesidad, no el deber y la obligación.

Los dos primero botones de la chaqueta de piel de Hermione se habían desatado. Con manos torpes por algo más que los vendajes, Draco volvió a atarlos y después colocó un rizo errante detrás de su oreja.

\- Entretanto, ¿qué _más_ podría hacer para ayudarte?

\- Quiero ir a casa. – lo dijo tan suavemente que a lo mejor se lo hubiera perdido si no hubiera estado escuchando con tanta intensidad.

\- ¿A Grimmauld Place?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, a Grimmauld Place no. No quiero hacer nada de esto. Lo dejo. Quiero ir a casa.

Draco podría haberse pateado a si mismo por no haberse despertado antes. Estaba muy mal, entonces. Ni siquiera quería ver a Potter. Todavía no.

\- Quieres ir con tus padres, a Australia.

Hermione asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Pero a pesar de no ser capaz de trabajar ahora, ¿cómo podría dejar el esfuerzo de la investigación? ¿Qué podría decirle a todo el mundo?

\- Fácil. Dices que lo dejas. Lo dejas atrás y te llevo conmigo.

\- Pero, ¿cómo podría… - esa era la fuente del conflicto, la paralizante y desgarradora culpa.

\- Puedes y lo harás. – dijo Draco, enfáticamente – Ven conmigo. Y cuando te encuentres bien, te traeré de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el Proyecto Navidad y la fecha límite de fin de año?

\- Si Londres arde, que arda y nadie podrá decir que no hiciste el mayor esfuerzo para evitarlo ante la cara de la adversidad que habría destruido a gente con menos fuerza. Hemos hecho considerables progresos. Y Zabini traerá a Potter y al personal de Grimmauld Place para seguir trabajando en la cura.

\- Dejarlos a todos es de cobardes.

\- No para ti. No puedes ayudarlos ahora mismo.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de ti? Te _necesitan_.

Draco se puso en pie y la levantó.

\- Belikov y su equipo estarán más que conformes con Wallen, Yoshida y McAlister. La fórmula completa del D.R.A.C.O está aquí para ellos. En cuanto a mí, ¿no has aprendido nada? Después de Hogwarts, hago jodidamente lo que quiero.

Ella le dirigió una mirada calmada y pesada.

\- ¿Y qué quieres?

Draco esquivó la pregunta, planteando otra en su lugar.

\- ¿Crees que quedarte aquí sería bueno para ti? Si sinceramente es así, entonces nos quedaremos.

Draco pudo ver lo mucho que ella quería mentirle y que ambos creyeran esa mentira. Pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Hermione miró más allá de él, hacia la distante flota.

\- No. – dijo finalmente.

Estaba orgulloso de ella. Probablemente por primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts, estaba poniendo lo que _quería_ por encima de lo que se _esperaba_ que hiciera.

\- Pero, ¿cómo llegaríamos a Australia? La Red Flu Internacional fue desmantelada.

\- Si nos vamos, será con un Traslador.

La mirada de incredulidad de Hermione era entrañable. A Draco se le ocurrió que estar siempre con el corazón en la mano daba la probabilidad de que pudiera aplastarse.

\- ¿Tienes un Traslador?

\- No, pero sé exactamente dónde encontrar uno.

* * *

 **Madre mía este capítulo. Antes que nada decir que mini-Zabini me parece increíble xD Y Draco eres un campeón por aguantar ese arranque sexual de Hermione desatado por el trauma... sobre todo después del tiempo que llevaba encerrado en Azkaban... xD En fin, quería, más bien necesitaba, subir este capítulo porque es el punto y final a una etapa y el comienzo de otra, se ha acabado la tiranía de Amarov y ahora vemos a una Hermione traumatizada desesperada por irse a "casa".**

 **¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Cómo va a ir todo en esta nueva etapa?**

 **A partir de ahora los caps van a centrarse en ellos dos, ¿lo estabais deseando? ¡Yo sí! ¿Ahora entendéis porque necesitaba subir este capítulo YA?**

 **No puedo responder los reviews porque tardaría una hora y tengo que comer, pero agradezco muchísimo los comentarios del capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *Carmen-114* *Loonydraconian* *guiguita* *mariapotter2002* *Guest* *Sabaana* *johannna* *YyessyY* *Carmen* *SALESIA* *LluviaDeOro* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *Eishel Panakos* *aquagt929* *Celevhr* **

**¡Muchisimas gracias a todos y besos zombiificados!**

 **PD: no sé si esta tarde me dará tiempo de subir el cap de Rebuilding... haré lo que pueda.**


	38. Promises

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Rizzle -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38 – Promises (Promesas)**

Harry tenía bastante claro que estaba a punto de llevarse un puñetazo en la cara por el agente Barnaby Richards. Eso habría sido bastante desafortunado por tres razones. La primera, Richards todavía estaba a semanas de recuperarse completamente de las heridas de bala. Segunda, Harry probablemente tendría que devolverle el golpe, lo cual le llevaba directamente a la razón número tres; no tenía el hábito de golpear ancianos.

\- Quieto, viejo. – le advirtió Harry.

Esto no le sentó bien a Richards, que se le acercó con un gruñido, sólo para ser interceptado por el Ministro de Magia.

\- ¡Esto es inútil!

Eso era verdad. Y para ser justos, Harry sabía cómo se sentía Richards porque _ambos_ lo sentían. Eran hombres de acción. Eran estratégicos, calculadores, se adaptaban. Habían estado en lugares peligrosos, haciendo cosas peligrosas. En ese momento, no se requería nada de eso. Los dos expertos restantes del Proyecto Navidad – la doctora McAlister y el profesor Yoshida – habían estado comiendo, durmiendo y trabajando en el laboratorio durante las últimas semanas. Todos los habitantes de Grimmauld Place trabajaban para ayudar en sus esfuerzos. Nada, absolutamente nada era más importante que salvar vidas que seguramente perderían, si la cura se posponía más y las bombas estadounidenses borraban Londres del mapa.

O eso decía Scrimgeour.

Pero eran tonterías, decidió Harry. La priorización y las bajas aceptables eran cosa de políticos. Harry entendía por qué el Ministro había ocultado sus oscuros secretos, pero no se lo perdonaría. Ya había tenido suficiente de impotente resignación y de aceptar las cagadas del Ministerio.

El puño de Richard todavía sostenía firmemente la camisa de Harry. En ese momento, lo relajó, al igual que él mismo. El Vaquero retrocedió, parecía cansado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo negro y plateado.

\- Pasas ocho horas al día sobrevolando mar abierto. Parece que no te entra en la gruesa cabeza lo peligroso que es. Las escobas no están diseñadas para eso. Sé que eres el jodido Harry Potter, pero sigue siendo un milagro que aún no te hayas estrellado. Esto tiene que parar.

Harry cada día había estado cubriendo cada vez franjas costeras más extensas y seguía sin estar más cerca de encontrar la flota de Amarov. La búsqueda era inútil y todos en esa casa lo sabían. Una persona, aunque fuera un mago, no podía conducir esa búsqueda por sí solo. Pero Harry moriría antes de dejar de hacer… _algo_. Cualquier cosa. No iba a renunciar a Hermione.

\- No me necesitas aquí. – anunció Harry, su frustración era tan afilada que recibió una extraña mirada de complicidad de Richards - ¿Qué demonios más esperas que haga?

Richards puso una mano sobre el hombre de Harry.

\- Lleva a Longbottom contigo a Taransay. Se siente tan enjaulado como tú. Ayuda a los Weasley a cuidar a la gente de allí.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

\- Neville puede ir. Ginny tiene las cosas bajo control. Tampoco me necesitan allí.

\- Escúchame, Potter. – intervino Scrimgeour – Si Hermione y los demás siguen vivos…

\- Está viva. – siseó Harry – _Lo sé_. Sólo tengo que llegar hasta ella.

Richards entrecerró los ojos hacia Scrimgeour.

\- ¿Vas a decírselo o tengo que recibir un golpe en la cara después de todo?

\- ¿Decirme que? – exigió Harry.

El Ministro vaciló por un momento.

\- Estamos evacuando a todo el mundo hacia Taransay. Ya está decidido.

Harry se quitó las gafas y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó, cortante - ¿Quién lo ha decidido?

\- Yo. – dijo Scrimgeour, con una fría autoridad.

\- Y yo estoy de acuerdo con su decisión. – agregó Richards.

Harry volvió a ponerse las gafas mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás, alternando entre ambos hombres mayores.

\- ¿Y qué pasará cuando Hermione y los demás aparezcan? Y si no tienen varitas, ¿cómo llegaran a Taransay? ¡Estarán atrapados en la ciudad, en el peor sitio posible!

\- Potter…

\- No. – advirtió Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. Dio un paso atrás apartándose de ambos hombres – Evacúa la casa. Hazlo. Os ayudaré como pueda, pero me quedaré atrás.

Richards dio un paso hacia adelante, cerrando la brecha entre él y Harry. Agarró al chico por la parte superior del brazo y lo arrastró hasta las ventanas de la sala. Echó las viejas cortinas a un lado.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Mira afuera! ¡¿Qué ves?!

Harry vio lo que había estado allí durante las últimas semanas; una creciente horda de zombies, atraídos a Grimmauld Place como si la casa fuera alguna especie de faro para todos los muertos vivientes mágicos de la zona. O como si las criaturas se hubieran estado comunicando ese hecho entre ellas. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, ahí estaban y ahora eran cientos. En su mayoría, eran pasivos, quietos, observando, probando ocasionalmente los límites de las barreras protectoras, sólo para terminar desviándose.

Pero las barreras se debilitaban. Ninguna cantidad de afianzamiento protegería la casa del ataque simultáneo de muchas entidades mágicas. Y si o cuando lo zombies lo intentaran, no pasarían ni unos minutos hasta que tiraran las paredes abajo.

\- Van a romperlas, hijo. – dijo Richards en su oído, clavando sus dedos con énfasis en el brazo de Harry – Han estado desgastando nuestras barreras poco a poco, día a día. Mi hipótesis es que no hay carne fresca en kilómetros a la redonda y henos aquí, parados. Somos como un montículo de termitas para un oso hormiguero.

\- Las barreras aguantaran. – dijo Harry, con los dientes apretados.

\- Seguro, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Sé que este lugar significa algo para vosotros; para ti y para Granger. Pero tenemos que reducir nuestras pérdidas…

En otro momento, en otro lugar, Harry podría haberse estado avergonzado de mostrarle a un hombre como Richards la agonía que sentía, las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos, pero estaba demasiado desgastado; demasiado afligido para preocuparse.

\- Ya he soportado suficientes pérdidas. – dijo.

Richards suspiró. Miro fijamente a Harry, durante un largo y duro momento. Harry podía sentir a Scrimgeour cerca, observándolos.

\- Me quedaré con el chico. – anunció el Vaquero, todavía mirando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados – Nos reuniremos contigo en Taransay.

Scrimgeour parecía enfadado, pero no sorprendido.

\- Muy bien.

* * *

Honoria abrió sus pesados párpados, parpadeando rápidamente para que su visión pudiera alcanzar la conclusión a la cual habían llegado sus otros sentidos.

Estaba en el Pozo; su estupor actual se debía a la (muy probablemente) administración de los mismos sedantes que Prestin le había aplicado a Hermione. Bueno, suponía que era apropiado. El inusual entumecimiento de sus extremidades le hizo bajar la mirada hacia sus manos, momento en el que se percató que su torso, brazos y piernas estaban estrechamente atados a una silla. Sentado frente a ella, bajo el resplandor de un foco y atado en una posición similar, estaba Alexander. Sentado rígidamente en su silla, sin una expresión especifica aparte de algo que podía describirse como resignada diversión. Los oscuros huecos de su rostro se debían a algo más que las sombras proyectadas por los focos. Ella estimaba que habían estado encerrados en las bodegas del barco durante aproximadamente una semana. A diferencia de ella, Alexander parecía totalmente lúcido. Tal vez no se había merecido el forzado sedante, como ella.

\- Deberías haber huido. – dijo él.

Le tomó un momento poner en funcionamiento su pesada y seca lengua.

\- ¿De ellos o de ti?

\- De ambos. Aunque parece un asunto bastante discutible ahora mismo. – miró alrededor del pozo, pareciendo contemplativo – Vamos a morir pronto.

Sí, lo harían. Honoria lo supo desde el momento que el pequeño Henry Zabini la descubrió intentando colarse a hurtadillas en el Cassiopeia.

Los restos humanos y zombies que anteriormente componían la decoración del Pozo habían sido eliminados y parecía que habían limpiado la arena hasta un estado casi estéril. ¿Tal vez los rebeldes pretendían reclamar el infame Morning Star como una renovada residencia de la flota? Tenía sentido, ya que ahora tenían casi mil almas más para reposicionar en condiciones más humanas y espaciosas. La escotilla que conducía al área de contención de los zombies estaba sellada, las puertas de pesado metal se habían fundido cerrando la apertura por el calor del fuego que había señalado el inicio de la rebelión. La otra escotilla; la que los combatientes usaban para entrar a la arena… estaba abierta.

Más allá, imponía la oscuridad, pero Honoria supuso que quien los había metido ahí no estaba lejos.

\- Tengo que preguntarlo. – dijo Alexander, llamando su atención de nuevo a él - ¿Cómo pretendías escapar?

Honoria flexionó las muñecas, probando las ataduras. Casi no se daban nada.

\- Iba a robar uno de los barcos más pequeños y llevarlo al continente.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que habrías sobrevivido por tu cuenta?

\- Indefinidamente. – respondió ella, sin vacilar.

Alexander resopló.

\- Ya lo creo. Eres una superviviente. Pero pienso que tienes ambiciones más elevadas en estos momentos. Te convertí en algo más, te hice considerar una vida que tiene más recompensas que el hecho de simplemente seguir viviendo cada día. – miró alrededor de la arena, como si recordara la multitud que solía llenar las gradas – No como un animal de carga o uno más débil.

Se refería al contrato para trabajar para él, recién graduada en Salem. Ese fue el año que todo cambió para ella. _Él_ lo cambió todo para ella.

\- ¿Me pregunto si te arrepientes? – dijo Alexander.

No. Nunca se arrepentiría de ello, pero no le daría la satisfacción de escucharlo.

\- ¿Y es aquí donde lleva esa promesa? ¿Morir en el Pozo contigo?

\- La Transformación puede tener un alto precio. Nunca dije que no había riesgos.

\- Tú también has cambiado. – dijo ella – Durante estas últimas semanas. Renunciaste… a tu convicción.

\- Tal vez. – le concedió él - ¿Pero sabes qué es peor que yo, Honoria? Ninguna de mis creencias eran tus creencias. Los prisioneros, los Juegos… nada de eso estaba bien para ti. Nunca estuviste de acuerdo con ello. Y sin embargo; has cumplido tus obligaciones conmigo. Hiciste todo lo que te pedí y fuiste capaz de hacerlo sin creer que valía la pena. ¿Sabes en lo que te convierte?

Honoria apartó la mirada para que no viera su angustia.

\- En más monstruo que tú.

\- Ellos escribirán los libros de historia, sabes. – dijo Alexander, con una pequeña sonrisa – Los ganadores siempre lo hacen. Y tú, Honoria, finalmente conseguirás lo que siempre has deseado, lo que me dijiste que merecías el primer día que nos conocimos. Notoriedad. Fama para rivalizar con Harry Potter. Era un huérfano igual que tú, ¿no? Criado para la grandeza, mientras tú tenías que ganarte tus galones. Finalmente serás memorable entre ambos mundos.

\- Como tú. – señaló ella.

\- Ya salgo en los libros, querida. – dijo, logrando encogerse de hombros, a pesar de sus ataduras – Esperaba crear la cura a tiempo. Eso habría sido un legado mejor…

\- Ellos serán los que encontraran la cura. Cuando menos, les hemos dado el impulso de trabajar juntos.

Alexander bufó.

\- Sí, siempre nos quedará eso.

Honoria tenía que preguntarlo. No podía reunirse con la muerte sin saber la verdad.

\- Cuando me interrogaron en la bodega, dijeron que habías _atacado_ a Hermione Granger.

Era asombroso (y doloroso) ver su arrepentimiento. Honoria había asumido hacía tiempo que tal sentimiento era un concepto extraño para él. Alexander Amarov no sufría arrepentimiento ni dudas.

\- Admito que no fue uno de mis mejores momentos. – respondió, con un suspiro.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un momento.

\- ¿Te sorprende? – preguntó él – ¿Va en contra de tu opinión preferida de mí; un villano sí, pero civilizado?

Honoria lo consideró.

\- Ella estaba jugando contigo desde el principio, pero no ibas a escuchar a ninguno de nosotros. Y, finalmente, lo viste por ti mismo, ¿no? Lo averiguaste después de que los rebeldes atacaran y entonces ya no sabías como manejarlo. Ella te _hirió_ , te engañó y querías devolvérselo. ¿Cómo podía no estar ya medio enamorada de ti? Porque eso era lo que sentías tú por _ella_. Hermione Granger estaba destinada a ser todo lo que odiabas.

Alexander le lanzó una mirada casi maliciosa.

\- ¿Lo que realmente te interesa saber es por qué ella y no tú?

Honoria le respondió con una mirada de intensa aversión.

\- He visto mucho de este mundo. He viajado y he experimentado cosas ordinarias y extraordinarias; suficientes para varias vidas. – él apartó la mirada de Honoria, centrándose en la rejilla metálica del suelo – Pensé que podría experimentar, sólo una vez, lo que era conocer a alguien que atravesaría el fuego por mí…

\- ¡Yo era esa persona! – gritó Honoria, con voz quebrada.

\- Sí, supongo que sí.

\- Ella te ha roto el corazón.

La sonrisa de Alexander era irónica.

\- Y que sea prueba, querida, de que tengo uno después de todo.

\- Por más conmovedor que sea, tengo _muchas cosas_ que hacer hoy. – dijo Draco Malfoy.

No habían notado su aparición a la arena. Se paró frente a la entrada, con las manos vendadas en las caderas. Tenía el aspecto que Honoria recordaba de sus días en Grimmauld Place; intenso, menos contenido, menos cauteloso. Siempre le había parecido inquietante que la crueldad y la brutalidad de Alexander estuviera encerrada en una forma tan exquisita. Lo hacía aún más monstruoso, pensó, y añadía un toque venenoso a su belleza. Malfoy era casi igual, pero mientras que Alexander era bastante fácil de descifrar al fin y al cabo, las motivaciones internas de Malfoy aún no estaban claras para ella. Jugaba sus cartas con mucha precaución y era del tipo que podía jugar varias partidas a la vez. Tras el exitoso golpe de estado, ahora estaba entre amigos. No sabía si eso lo hacía más o menos peligroso. Sin embargo, Honoria no tenía ninguna duda de que ese día iba a ser su verdugo.

Se acercó a ella primero.

\- Buenos días. – anunció, alegremente. Se puso en cuclillas para poder quedar frente a frente, observándola por un breve momento. Y entonces, se inclinó más cerca. Honoria se tensó inmediatamente, intentando ver si llevaba armas. Tenía las manos vacías, salvo por las vendas – Me temo que voy a tener que romper la promesa que te hice. – le susurró al oído, casi con ternura.

Por supuesto, Honoria sabía a qué promesa se refería. Escuchar a Draco Malfoy prometiendo matarte no era algo que se pudiera olvidar. Pero, obviamente, él se lo recordó, por si acaso.

\- Voy a matarte, pero no estarás sola cuando pase. – inclinó la cabeza hacia Alexander – Tendrás compañía.

Honoria miró fijamente a Alexander, con una evidente desesperación en su rostro. Él no dijo nada. Ni una palabra, pero sus ojos de cobalto nunca dejaron de mirar a Malfoy. Honoria supuso que ya le había dicho suficiente a Malfoy y que nada de eso había justificado ningún tipo de misericordia. Malfoy se acercó a la entrada. Allí, en el suelo, había un saco de arpillera. En el interior parecía haber algo pequeño, retorciéndose. Honoria notó que Alexander miraba el saco inquisitivamente. Puede que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que contenía, pero Honoria sí lo hizo.

Después de todo, había sido Honoria quien había tomado a la pequeña Eloise Withinshaw de las manos de su histérica madre.

\- Draco.

Malfoy se detuvo a mitad de desatar la parte superior del saco.

\- Una vez me preguntaste por Hogwarts. Nunca te respondí. No estaba en un año menos. Estaba en Gryffindor. En el mismo año que tú, en el mismo año que Harry, Hermione, Ron, Parvati, Neville y todos los demás.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y pudo ver como intentaba recuperar los recuerdos necesarios.

\- No me acuerdo de ti. – dijo, ahora mirándola con genuina sorpresa en sus hermosos y plateados ojos. En sus manos, la pequeña cosa que había en el interior del saco empezó a gruñir – No te recuerdo en _absoluto_.

Y por eso había sido tan fácil convertirse en lo que Alexander necesitaba. Siete años en un colegio donde incluso los muebles tenían más presencia, donde ella aparentemente se había fundido con las paredes de piedra, donde incluso los profesores apenas se preocupaban en recordar su nombre y mucho menos de cualquier otra cosa de ella. Siete años de su vida con una invisible identidad eclipsada por el cegador resplandor y brillo de otro huérfano; Harry Potter, sus amigos y _sus_ historias. Ella no había sido nadie.

Alexander la estaba mirando, extrañamente orgulloso. Ella era su criatura y ambos estarían en los libros de historia juntos. Por lo menos, le quedaba eso.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Honoria. Sonrió, con tristeza – Nadie me recuerda. Pero _ahora_ lo harás.

Draco llegó al final del primer pasillo antes de que comenzaran los gritos. A la pequeña Eloise se le había dejado morir de hambre hasta que había encontrado un nuevo propósito para ella. Como el único espécimen zombie restante en la flota, ahora era una especie en peligro de extinción.

Y necesitaba comer.

* * *

Belikov esperaba a Draco en uno de los botes que lo llevarían de regreso al barco principal. No era sorprendente que, a pesar de todo lo que el viejo profesor había soportado en manos de Amarov, no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que Draco había hecho.

\- Repito, esto es _salvajismo_ …

\- Y por eso tenía que ser yo quien lo hiciera. – respondió Draco, dirigiendo el bote hasta el barco.

* * *

Estaba cerrando una gran bolsa de lona llena de armas y munición, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Draco no tenía que voltearse para saber que era Blaise quien había entrado. También era su habitación, después de todo.

\- Acabo de hablar con Belikov. ¿Pensabas decirme que te vas?

Draco cogió una segunda bolsa – una mochila – y se dirigió hacia el armario. Sacó varios jerséis de lana.

Blaise no estaba de humor para que lo ignoraran. Agarró la mochila y la arrancó de las manos sin oposición de Draco.

\- _No_ dejarás la flota.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Hablo enserio!

\- Yo también. ¿Por qué no puedo irme?

Blaise parpadeó, la rabia momentáneamente había paralizado su lengua.

\- ¡Porque eres necesario aquí! La cura…

\- La harán Belikov y su equipo. Ayudados por el doctor Felix Wallen, el profesor Yoshida y la doctora Katherine McAlister. Aquí tenéis todo lo que se necesita para crear la cura, ciertamente es mucho más de lo que teníamos en Grimmauld Place.

Eso pilló a Blaise con la guardia baja.

\- Tú… ¿quieres que vayamos a Londres y traigamos a tus colegas _hasta aquí_?

\- Sí. – Draco asintió – Lograr lo que Amarov ni siquiera tuvo la previsión ni de considerar. Unir los equipos. Traerlos a ellos y a su magia.

\- Varitas. – susurró Blaise. Cerró los ojos, casi sintiendo dolor.

Draco se acercó un paso.

\- Sí, _varitas_ , Zabini. No estamos hechos para vivir sin magia. Es… anatema. No hay que soportarlo.

\- Y sin embargo, lo soportamos… - susurró Blaise. Se dirigió hacia la cama, dejándose caer sobre las gruesas sábanas. Puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- No me escucharas hablando de esto delante de Granger, – dijo Draco – pero sospecho que los sangre pura experimentamos la privación de la magia de una manera diferente. El malestar es… afilado. Con el tiempo, toda la gente mágica perdería la capacidad de usar una varita, tan fácilmente como nuestros antepasados lo hicieron una vez. Dependemos de un conducto. Sin varita, estamos incapacitados.

\- Sobreviviste a eso más de seis años. – señaló Blaise, levantando la cabeza.

\- Lo hice. – aceptó Draco – pero incluso en prisión, estaba rodeado de magia. Un pobre sustituto, pero era algo. Después de que me liberaran de Azkaban, la primera vez que sostuve una varita estaba al servicio del mismo Ministro que me metió en esa celda. La sensación fue… - los ojos de Draco se desenfocaron por un momento - … exquisita.

\- Lo hiciste para salvar vidas. – concluyó Blaise, pero luego le dirigió una descarada mirada a Draco – Para salvar la vida de _Granger_ , es lo más probable. Merlín, por eso te vas. ¡Te ha pedido que la saques de aquí!

\- Ella no me insistió. Yo se lo ofrecí. – sacó un largo abrigo de una percha del armario. Draco probó la profundidad de los bolsillos y, aparentemente satisfecho, se la puso por encima del jersey azul y los oscuros pantalones vaqueros – Incluso con tu limitado conocimiento sobre ella, ¿crees que Hermione Granger no iba a sacrificarse a sí misma? Si alguien susurrara tan solo una palabra de necesidad hacia ella, se quedaría, aunque eso la perjudicara. Aunque condenara su cordura.

\- ¡Dile que has cambiado de opinión! ¡Dile que es imposible!

\- Ni lo voy hacer ni lo haré. – Draco sacó una pistola de la bolsa de lona y la metió en la cintura de los vaqueros, debajo del jersey.

\- No puedes dejar la flota. La gente de aquí te necesita. Y la gente de afuera, los que están _muriendo_ por millones. ¡Necesitan una cura!

\- Tendrán una cura, pero no por _mí_. Iremos a la Mansión y será dentro de una hora. Allí hay artefactos ocultos que ni el Ministerio esperaría encontrar, por mucho que fueran los mejores. Recuperaré lo que pueda. – Draco miró fijamente la mochila en las manos de Blaise.

Blaise se levantó y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Eres un egoísta hijo de puta.

\- Nunca he dicho lo contrario, Zabini.

\- Bueno, si no entras en razón, ¡estoy seguro de que Granger lo hará! Hablaré con ella.

\- _Blaise_. – dijo Draco.

Blaise se detuvo junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Estabas con Daphne cuando murió?

La pregunta fue inesperada. Blaise parecía momentáneamente perdido ante las palabras, y luego, pareció volver a enfadarse.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Murió en tus brazos?

Realizó la pregunta tan insensiblemente que Blaise realmente se estremeció. Tragó saliva, totalmente desconfiado del giro en la conversación.

\- Sí.

\- Enferma. Sufriendo. Impotente. Tan impotente como tú al no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Blaise apretó los puños. Bajó la mirada hasta la alfombra y comenzó a temblar.

\- Bastardo…

Draco se acercó a su amigo, usando los dos centímetros adicionales de altura para inclinarse sobe él.

\- En esos últimos y miserables momentos, ¿hubieras deseado haber tomado una decisión diferente? ¿Lo arriésgate todo trayendo a tu familia a la flota? ¿Tal vez tomar tus propias posibilidades, por tu cuenta, en lugar de depender de personas a las que apenas conocías? ¿Te arrepentiste, Zabini? ¿Te sentiste responsable de haber tomado la decisión equivocada? ¿Ignoraste tus dudas desde el principio?

Una mandíbula apretada fue toda la respuesta que Draco recibió durante un largo minuto.

\- Sí. – dijo Blaise, con más suavidad.

Draco asintió.

\- Voy a casa a encontrar algo mágico que pueda ser útil, o mejor aún, una varita. La Mansión Malfoy es mi mejor apuesta. Entonces, pondré a salvo a Hermione y permaneceremos allí hasta que ella elija volver. Mientras tanto, uniréis lo equipos y traeréis la magia a la flota. Tendrás la cura. Y la próxima vez que nos veamos, ya nos disculparemos por esto.

Blaise parecía entumecido. Se apoyó pesadamente contra la puerta, con ojos enrojecidos y abatidos.

\- ¿Podrías devolverme mi mochila ahora? – preguntó Draco.

Blaise no se había dado cuenta de que todavía se aferraba a ella. Se la entregó a Draco.

\- No creo que nunca te haya agradecido lo que hiciste por nosotros.

\- Eso probablemente es porque no tenías claro si lo hice por ti en primer lugar. – dijo Draco. Metió los jerséis en la mochila.

Ante eso se ganó un resoplido por parte de Blaise.

\- Llámalo escepticismo Slytherin.

Draco tiró del cordón de la mochila antes de ponerse unos gruesos guantes sobre las manos vendadas. Cuando terminó, recogió ambas bolsas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Blaise bloqueó la salida.

\- Morirás ahí afuera.

\- Posiblemente.

\- No sabes lo que puede haber ahí porque estabas en Azkaban cuando todo sucedió. No sabes lo que hace la gente para sobrevivir…

Draco encaró una ceja.

\- ¿Algo peor de lo que ha pasado aquí?

No hubo respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- Muévete, Zabini. – no había ira en la voz de Draco, pero el tono empleado era un poco más frío que antes.

Con un gran suspiro, Blaise lo dejó pasar.

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo se llama "Roadtrip" destino a la Mansión Malfoy y a partir de ahí vamos a tener capítulos exclusivamente Dramiones. Espero que hayais disfrutado de este capítulo, siento llegar tarde, pero se me está haciendo imposible traducir y actualizar dos historias más estudios y trabajos... espero que podáis perdonarme si fallo.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creéis que pasará en la Mansión?**

 **A mí este Draco me vuelve loquita... es tan ashdweudfejlasx *-***

 **Sé que la muerte de Honoria y Amarov no ha sido la que esperabais, pero yo lo considero una especie de karma, aunque veremos que pasa ;)**

 **¡Espero poder actualizar el miércoles!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Sabaana* *Ilwen Malfoy:** A mí también me gusta que la historia no caiga en clichés demasiado usados en los Dramione, creo que estos personajes son mucho más maduros que la mayoría *** * Doristarazona:** No, cielo, no sé nada de Rizzle, pero tengo la esperanza de que actualice pronto *** * karulicius* *Carmen* *YyessyY* *SALESIA:** Sí, al parecer los padres de Hermione están en Australia, veremos que pasa en el camino, primera parada Mansión Malfoy, tengo ganas de que leáis esos caps ^^ Y sí, Draco no hace falta que ponga en palabras lo que siente, creo que sus acciones lo dejan bastante claro *** * Loonydraconian:** "las boliches azuloscurocasinegro" eso me ha matado jajajaja *** * HacheSinAzucar* *johannna* *mariapotter2002* *Guest* *AliceMlfy:** Aquí tienes noticias de Harry, vemos que no se ha rendido, aunque lo tiene complicado... *** * LluviaDeOro:** Sí es doloroso ver como está de mal Hermione, esperemos que Draco sepa contenerla y llegar a ayudarla, de momento lo ha conseguido *** * Zharytha* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR***

 **¡Besos zombificadooooos!**


	39. Roadtrip

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39 – Roadtrip (Viaje de Carretera)**

El tiempo estaba inusualmente espectacular esa mañana. Frío, pero con un impresionante sol invernal que Anatoli – quien estaba acostumbrado a condiciones mucho más frías – inclinó la cabeza hacia el cielo y se embebió de él. Hubiera deseado que su esposa hubiera accedido a subir, pero tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer en su barco.

En el calmado océano, llevó al mago y a Hermione Granger hacia los muelles de Avonmouth y le lanzó a Malfoy las llaves de uno de los tres Range Rovers guardados en un almacén. Esos eran los coches que los hombres de Amarov solían utilizar en las misiones de búsqueda de suministros en la ciudad. No necesitaba preguntarle al mago si había cogido suficientes armas. Draco Malfoy se llevaría todo lo que las bolsas que cargaba le permitieran.

\- También llévate esto. – dijo Anatoli, entregándole a Malfoy un gran bote de combustible - ¿A qué distancia está tu casa?

Malfoy dejó el bote en el suelo y desplegó un mapa que había tomado del estudio de Amarov.

\- De Avomouth a Estree en Witlshire, hay cerca de una hora y media.

\- Id por donde no haya gente, ni ciudades. – aconsejó Anatoli.

\- Me temo que no tenemos elección a ese respecto. Wiltshire no tiene acceso al mar.

\- ¿Pero es seguro quedarse en tu casa?

\- Tan seguro como una casa. – respondió Malfoy.

Anatoli asintió, aunque no creía que las casas fueran particularmente seguras. Había visto lo que les había pasado a muchos en ellas.

Malfoy dobló el mapa y se dispuso a desembarcar.

\- Todo estará bien hasta Navidad. Después de eso, nadie estará a salvo en un radio de treinta kilómetros a la redonda de Londres y eso no incluye las lluvias. Asegúrate de que la flota no está cerca del Reino Unido cuando llegue ese momento. Ya lo he hablado con Belikov. Sabe lo que hay qué hacer.

Anatoli golpeó al mago en la espalda.

\- Eres muy valiente, mago. Ya lo he dicho antes.

Malfoy levantó la pesada bolsa de armas sobre su hombro y la mochila en el otro.

\- Me has llamado varias cosas. Y no recuerdo que "valiente" fuera una de ellas.

\- Eso es porque mi inglés no es muy bueno. – dijo Anatoli, con una sonrisa.

\- Eso dices tú. – respondió el mago, con lo que casi parecía una sonrisa.

Anatoli observó como la pareja caminaba por el muelle, Hermione Granger llevaba una mochila propia. Ella no había dicho nada durante el corto viaje, pero ese era su nueva norma. Anatoli estaba convencido de que sería la última vez que los vería con vida.

Las Islas Británicas eran una zona muerta. La humanidad había ofrecido una valiente lucha, pero esa batalla la habían perdido hacia un año. Los estadounidenses tenían razón al querer borrar el Reino Unido del mapa, con cura o sin ella. Nada podía sobrevivir mucho tiempo allí fuera, ni siquiera los magos y brujas valientes.

* * *

Hermione lo observaba mientras Draco cuidadosamente empujaba las chirriantes puertas del almacén, se agachaba rápidamente hacia el interior y reaparecía, haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera. Desenfundó su arma, vio ella. Draco sentía que Hermione estaba viendo una continua película de su propia vida. Eso la hacia tener sentimientos disociativos, como si nada de lo que estuviera ocurriendo le importara porque le estaba pasando a otra Hermione. Era condenadamente enervante y deseaba que hubiera una píldora o algo que pudiera darle para que dejara de pasarle.

De hecho, ella misma se lo había preguntado a Belikov en la enfermería.

"No hay nada que pueda darte excepto antidepresivos o sedantes. Yo sugeriría medicamentos contra la ansiedad, pero nos quedamos sin ansiolíticos los primeros meses de la flota. La gente de Amarov se los comían como caramelos…" dijo un descontento Belikov "¡Si no hubiera ocultado los analgésicos y los calmantes, no tendríamos nada! Pero los sedantes son lo último que querrías ahora mismo. Tienes que tener el ingenio a máximo nivel."

¿Qué ingenio? Hubiera querido preguntarle. Ella era inútil.

En el almacén, Draco dejó las pesadas bolsas, se quitó los guantes y sacó las llaves del coche. Uno de los tres Range Rovers estacionados se encendió inmediatamente al presionar un botón. El que estaba en el medio.

\- Nuestro coche. – dijo él.

Ahora llegaba la parte en la que intentaba _no_ ser completamente inútil. Draco era inmensamente capaz. Después de todo lo que había pasado, escribirían épicas historias sobre su capacidad. Pero seguramente, no habría conducido ningún vehículo en su vida.

El Range Rover era los suficientemente nuevo como para que la tapicería de cuero chirriara. Todavía tenía ese particular olor a nuevo. Era de esperar que Amarov condujera con estilo, incluso en un apocalipsis zombie. En un capricho, Hermione activó el aparato de GPS, sorprendiéndose ligeramente cuando se encendió. Una fuerte y amistosa voz femenina con acento americano dijo:

"HOLA" y preguntó "¿DÓNDE LE GUSTARÍA IR HOY?" según el historial de viajes, la última operación de búsqueda de suministros había sido llevada a cabo en este vehículo aparentemente a Exeter.

\- ¿Ponemos nuestro destino? – le preguntó a Draco. Todavía estaba parado afuera del lado del copiloto, después de haber cargado las bolsas y el bote de combustible en el asiento trasero. En lugar de entrar, se dirigió hacia su lado, abrió la puerta y se inclinó sobre ella para poner en el GPS el condado de Wiltshire, a donde iban. El brazo de él rozó el suyo. Era mucho más grande que el de ella. Esa no era una constatación tranquilizadora. Hermione tenía la tentación de inclinar el asiento hacia atrás para darle más espacio y luego se preguntó por qué repentinamente su proximidad le importaba tanto, dado el reciente encuentro que habían tenido en la piscina de la cubierta.

Tal vez estaba recuperando algo de su yo original; la vieja Hermione que era tan cuidadosa con Draco Malfoy como se sentía atraída hacia él.

\- Me sorprende que el GPS funcione después de todo. – comentó ella, con la voz apretada. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oler el fresco antiséptico bajo las vendas limpias de sus manos. Belikov había insistido en cambiar sus vendajes antes de la partida – Pero supongo que los satélites están lejos de dejar de funcionar.

Draco terminó de poner la información en la pantalla del GPS.

\- Duran miles de años, pero la precisión de la información retransmitida se ve resentida sin actualizaciones de navegación desde tierra. Se necesitan técnicos para proporcionar esas actualizaciones.

\- Gente. – dijo Hermione.

Él la miró.

\- Sí. Y parece que hay bastante escasez de eso en estos momentos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de tecnología muggle? – sabía sobre ordenadores y ciertamente sabía manejarse con soltura con el equipo de laboratorio. Pero eso era más fácil de explicar, debido a sus estudios y el trabajo en la investigación médica.

\- Hice el intento de aprender sobre ella.

\- ¿Para conocer al enemigo?

\- Como ya he dicho, curiosidad. Y prudencia. – añadió, en el último momento – ¿Qué serías si vivieras en un mundo muy grande y sólo decidieras comprender una pequeña parte de él?

\- Estúpida. – respondió ella.

"¿LE GUSTARÍA SELECCIONAR UNA RUTA QUE EVITE PEAJES?" gritó el aparato de GPS. Realmente sonaba demasiado alto, pero el control de volumen insistía en que estaba en el ajuste más bajo.

Eso despertó una mirada divertida en Draco. Aunque no era exactamente una verdadera sonrisa. No había visto una en sus labios desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él seleccionó el "no".

"CALCULANDO." Exclamó la señora del GPS. "DISTANCIA HASTA EL CONDADO DE TRENT, WILTSHIRE. CINCUENTA Y TRES MILLAS."

\- ¿Cuánto es en kilómetros? – preguntó Hermione.

Estuvo agradecida de que él no sugiriera que podía resolverlo por sí misma. Por supuesto que podía. Sólo… que en ese momento no. Fue entrañable la manera que Draco frunció el ceño y miró al techo para hacer las cuentas.

\- Alrededor de ochenta y seis kilómetros. – dijo – Parece que vamos a atravesar largos tramos de carretas nuevas entre Patchway y Marshfield.

\- ¿Es la ruta más rápida?

\- Unos quince minutos. Mantén el motor en marcha. Abriré las puertas del almacén mientras conduces. Y ponte el cinturón de seguridad. – le recordó en un tono casi paternal.

Con manos temblorosas, Hermione se lo abrochó y condujo lentamente hacia las puertas. Las bisagras hicieron algo de ruido y esto logró estremecer a Malfoy, una o dos veces. Cuando detuvo el coche afuera, él cerró las puertas del almacén y, seguidamente, se subió en el interior. Hasta aquí, todo iba bien. Ninguna horda de zombies había aparecido corriendo. O caminando pesadamente más bien. A menos que fueran zombies mágicos… esos eran mucho más rápidos, muchísimo más…

El coche pareció avanzar. Sintió más que vio a Draco tirar del freno de mano. Sus pálidas manos cubrieron las de ella y lentamente apartó sus dedos aferrados con fuerza del volante. Hermione tardó un momento en quitar el pie del acelerador. El rugido del motor se silenció por completo. O tal vez era su extraña capacidad interna de cancelación de ruido que había adquirido recientemente.

\- Es fácil. – dijo él – Respira.

\- No estoy segura de lo que acaba de pasar. – lo miró, avergonzada y disculpándose – ¿Tal vez deberías conducir tú?

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y volvió a situarse en su asiento.

\- Sinceramente. Podría matarnos.

\- No lo harás.

\- ¿Siempre tienes tanta confianza? – preguntó, atormentada.

Una pregunta estúpida. Un minuto después, estaban en la carretera.

* * *

Era fácil olvidar como era el mundo cuando la civilización dejó de ser civilizada. Esto se debía a que la gente estaba acostumbrada a carreteras, semáforos, hospitales con salas de urgencia las veinticuatro horas y a no tener que moverse más de unos pocos kilómetros para comprar pan y leche. Eso era normal. En el mundo desarrollado, esa era la imagen que veía en su cabeza cuando alguien le pedía que pensara en la ciudad en la que vivía.

La imagen en el exterior de los cristales tintados del coche era como un paisaje de pesadilla. Ninguna cantidad de luz del sol podía cambiar eso. Eran el único vehículo en movimiento, aunque las carreteras estaban lejos de estar vacías. Había coches, algunos en perfecto estado, parecía que estaban simplemente aparcados. Otros estaban quemados, volcados hacia un lado, había huellas y manchas de color rojizo sobre el metal, testigo de los horrores del pasado año.

Todo tipo de pertenencias estaban desparramadas por la carretera, contando historias similares; un plan de escape rápido, sólo para encontrarse con un fatal atasco cuando miles de otros conductores intentaban hacer lo mismo. Había maletas abiertas, ropa ensangrentada y otros artículos como pasaportes, marcos de fotos, osos de peluche y hasta un ordenador portátil. Había mochilas de colegio y bolsas de pañales, una de ellas hasta tenía un chupete colgando por una cadenita de plástico. Era posible ver donde los tanques habían entrado y pasado por encima o derribado coches para abrirse camino en las carreteras principales, viajando en misiones dispersas al exterior de Londres, en un esfuerzo por ayudar a la población. Hermione se preguntó dónde estarían ahora, esos tanques. ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado esos solitarios soldados en las poblaciones antes de dejar sus armazones protectores para respirar aire fresco, aliviarse y acudir en ayuda de alguien, sólo para toparse con hordas frescas que vagaban por las calles en esos primeros días de caos? Donde había casas, las puertas delanteras se abrían por el viento. Las ventanas de las tiendas estaban destrozadas y los escaparates estaban anegados y fétidos.

La naturaleza ya empezaba a tomar el relevo. La hierba alta y la maleza crecían en las grietas y baches de la carretera, invadiéndola lentamente. Ramas rotas de algunos árboles yacían sin miramientos en mitad del camino. Hermione conducía rodeándolas, al igual que lo hacía con las docenas de cadáveres. Claramente los cuerpos habían estado ahí durante meses, desgastados por los elementos, pero no completamente desecados, gracias al húmedo clima inglés. Estaban consumidos. Todo lo que quedaba de ellos eran huesos, tendones, dientes, cabello y algunos músculos. Tenían los cráneos abiertos y los cerebros devorados; una pequeña misericordia que impedía su reanimación.

A los cuarenta minutos de viaje, se encontraron un bloqueo. Hermione detuvo el coche en el punto más alto de un puente. Ante ellos había prácticamente un parking de unos veinte vehículos abandonados. Un coche se tambaleaba sobre uno de los lados del puente, con las ruedas delanteras suspendidas en el aire.

\- Podemos retroceder y dar la vuelta. – sugirió Hermione. Echó un vistazo al camino detrás de ellos. Había una cantidad preocupante de arbustos que lo ocultaban y no había sitio para escapar si los pillaban por sorpresa en el puente. Cada minuto de más que se quedaran allí era arriesgado. El tiempo estaba temperamental en esos momentos, las nubes grises casi negras rodaban lentamente sobre el horizonte y soplaba un fuerte viento frontal.

Draco consultó la pantalla del GPS.

\- No. El siguiente cruce atraviesa dos pueblos y no queremos retroceder bajo la lluvia. Voy a despejar el camino. Quédate en el coche. – se quitó el abrigo y el jersey y ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

Hermione bajó la ventanilla del lado del copiloto y se obligó a decir:

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Te ayudaré!

Volvió a la ventanilla, el viento azotaba su pelo rapado desigualmente.

\- No tardaré mucho. – le dijo – Mantén el motor en marcha. – se había vuelto a ir antes de que pudiera protestar.

Hermione volvió a cerrar la ventanilla, dejando sólo una fracción abierta para poder oírlo en caso de que la llamara.

Comenzó a llover momentos después; gotitas intermitentes seguidas de un aguacero casi torrencial. La luz solar anterior había desaparecido. Preocupada, pasó un minuto entrecerrado los ojos hacia el salpicadero y después hacia los mandos del volante, encontrando eventualmente el botón que encendía las luces delanteras. Ocasionales gotas de lluvia le llegaban a través de la rendija abierta de la ventanilla del copiloto. Se sintió aliviada al ver a Draco firmemente manos a la obra en los coches de enfrente. Inspeccionaba cuidadosamente cada vehículo, antes de abrir la puerta lateral del conductor, girar las ruedas con el volante y apartar cada coche del medio de la carretera. A pesar de que la segunda mitad del puente fuera descendente, seguía siendo un arduo trabajo. Hermione observaba la tensión y el esfuerzo que le llevaba mover los coches. Estaba empapado, la camiseta se le adhería a la piel.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, casi todos los coches que habían obstruido el camino estaban apartados. Sólo quedaban tres. Sintiéndose incómoda, Hermione miró por las ventanas traseras para vigilar la base del puente. Pero la lluvia caía tan fuerte que todo lo que podía ver era una mancha gris y verde. Se le ocurrió que podía hacer más para ayudar que simplemente quedarse en el coche y preocuparse. Asegurarse de estar armada sería un buen comienzo. Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás para localizar la bolsa de lona en el asiento trasero. Incapaz de cogerla desde su posición, Hermione se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se estiró. Sus dedos se cerraron entorno a una de las asas de la bolsa. Tiró hacia ella, dándose cuenta tardíamente de lo pesada que era.

Un golpe en la ventana del copiloto la asustó. Se quedó congelada en su posición y, muy lentamente, volvió la cabeza hacia allí.

Era un policía. O mejor dicho, lo había sido. La criatura tenía una herida abierta en uno de los costados del cuello, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el enorme hueco en su cabeza. Tenía la mitad del cráneo destrozado, pero lamentablemente no lo suficiente para acabar con el cerebro. El agua se acumulaba en la espantosa cavidad, salpicando hacia el exterior cada vez que la criatura se tambaleaba. Alguien vivo le debía de haber proporcionado ese golpe, supuso Hermione. Se peguntó como le habría ido a esa persona. La criatura levantó una de sus manos, deslizando los dedos hinchados y azulados por la abertura en la parte superior de la ventanilla. Intentaba empujarla hacia abajo, mientras simultáneamente apretaba la boca contra la rendija. La lengua le colgaba de la comisura, casi negra y llena de protrusiones. Como una especie de molusco agitado, se retorcía y ondulaba, como si intentara probar el aire del interior del coche, al igual que una serpiente.

\- Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssskkk…

Hermione mantuvo una postura agazapada y estática, casi conteniendo la respiración.

Oh, no. _Draco._

La preocupación por él le hacía sentirse mareada. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Ambos habían sobrevivido en combates cuerpo a cuerpo contra zombies en el Pozo. Esto… esto no era nada. Si apenas podía ver lo que tenía enfrente bajo la lluvia, dudaba que la criatura pudiera ver a Draco, a menos que hiciera un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara sobre la tormenta.

Para su inmenso alivio, el zombie parecía perder interés en el coche. Se enderezó, chasqueando los dientes, como si estuviera molesto y luego se alejó.

"TODAVÍA NO HA LLEGADO A SU DESTINO" anunció el aparato de GPS "¿LE GUSTARÍA INTRODUCIR UNO NUEVO?"

Hermione apretó la frente contra el fresco cuero del asiento. ¿Sería demasiado esperar que la criatura no hubiera escuchado eso?

Volvió, golpeando la cara contra el cristal y, esta vez, colocó los diez dedos en la rendija superior de la ventana y estiró… estiró tan fuerte que parte de la carne bajo los primeros nudillos de sus dedos empezó a abrirse.

Una oscura neblina descendió sobre su campo visual. Repentinamente, Hermione no podía absorber suficiente oxígeno. Cuanto más tragaba, más sentía que se asfixiaba. Iba a vomitar. Escuchó un ruido sordo, pero no podía abrir los ojos para ver, para actuar. Con un esfuerzo hercúleo, se incorporó y se tapó la boca y la nariz en un intento por detener la ridícula hiperventilación.

Y se obligó a mirar.

El zombie golpeaba la cabeza contra el cristal; una y otra vez. Se había abierto la frente, dejando al descubierto el hueso. La nariz estaba completamente aplastada y seguía persistiendo. Cuando el hueso chocó contra el cristal, el sonido cambió a un crujido.

Unos movimientos lentos y oscuros en la parte trasera del coche llamaron su atención. Tres, cuatro… seis. No, al menos una docena. Emergieron del borde del camino, pasaron la base del puente y seguían los violentos y desesperados ruidos del ex policía.

Hermione quería bajar hasta el suelo del coche y esconderse. La necesidad de hacerse pequeña, invisible y ciega casi la consumía, pero la idea de que Draco estuviera fuera solo era aún más insoportable.

Y así ella escudriñó sus reservas y, milagrosamente, encontró _algo_. Estaba débil, pero tendría que hacerlo. Accionó los limpiaparabrisas (tardó medio minuto en descubrir donde estaba el interruptor) y vio a Draco caminando hacia el Range Rover. Empuñaba el arma, pero no disparaba. Hermione entendió por qué. No había suficientes zombies para justificar un tiroteo; _todavía_ no. Y aunque las pistolas fueran armas muy efectivas, eran extremadamente ruidosas y susceptibles a convocar aún más criaturas. Esa era la disyuntiva. Todo se basaba en tomar buenas decisiones. Sospechaba que Draco esperaba que ella hiciera exactamente eso.

¡Pero _no podía_! ¿No lo sabía?

Él la miró, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que ella imaginaba era su petrificada expresión. Y entonces, con la mayor calma posible, se subió sobre un Corolla rojo y empezó a disparar hacia la horda. Los zombies picaron el cebo. Se movieron hacia él, lentos, pero decididos, sin darse cuenta que los demás miembros de la horda eran derribados de un tiro en la cabeza, uno tras otro.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Draco disparaba, sin prisa.

Hermione maldijo. Sabía exactamente lo que él quería que hiciera, porque hacia una semana habría hecho lo mismo si las posiciones hubieran sido revertidas. Su corazón martilleaba tan violentamente, que parecía que intentaba escaparse de su caja torácica. Se mordió el labio hasta hacerse sangre y, tal vez, fue esa pequeña sacudida de dolor que aclaró ligeramente la neblina de su mente. Ahora que el coche no estaba obstaculizado por los zombies y otros vehículos, lo puso en marcha y pisó el acelerador. Tres zombies golpearon el parabrisas, uno de ellos rodó sobre el capó y estaba bastante segura de que había arrollado a unos cuantos más, a juzgar por los baches de la carretera.

El coche paró en seco. Hermione rápidamente abrió la puerta del copiloto. Draco se deslizó por la parte delantera del Corolla húmedo y (¡maldito fuera!) caminó hasta el coche antes de entrar. No fueron necesarias más instrucciones. Hermione golpeó el acelerador, estaban a salvo y desaparecieron antes de que el zombie más cercano al Corolla rojo llegara a donde había estado Draco parado unos segundos antes. Se encontraron varios sustos y algunos encuentros menores como ese, en los que no fue necesaria la potencia de fuego, al tener un coche que te podía alejar del enemigo a gran velocidad.

Todo lo que necesitaban era el ingenio.

Hermione sostenía el volante con tanta fuerza, que pensó que podría romperlo. Una parte de ella estaba furiosa con él por ponerlos… por ponerse a _sí mismo_ en una situación tan peligrosa, para ponerla a prueba. Otra parte estaba eufórica. Sintió la cálida bienvenida del rubor en las mejillas, la desaceleración del ritmo cardíaco y aunque la neblina de su mente seguía ahí, ya no era opaca.

\- Que te jodan. Podrías haber _muerto._ – dijo Hermione, con la voz ronca por la tensión de no gritar. Estaba tan cabreada con él. _Tan, tan cabreada_. ¡Cómo se atrevía a poner su propia vida en riesgo y dejarla responsable del resultado! ¡Era la responsabilidad la que la había llevado a ese inútil estado mental! ¿Era esto un demente intento de terapia de exposición?

Draco se acercó y con suavidad usó el pulgar para limpiarle la mancha de sangre que tenía en la boca, donde anteriormente se había mordido el labio.

\- Esa lengua, Granger. Creo que estas empezando a volver a tu estado natural. – entonces se quitó la camiseta y arrojó la empapada prenda al asiento trasero. Hizo un ruido húmedo cunado chocó contra la tapicería de cuero. Una búsqueda rápida en su mochila y sacó un nuevo jersey, que se puso por encima sin camiseta interior. Hermione echó el más breve vistazo de las desvanecidas cicatrices a lo largo de la pálida piel de su vientre, antes de que las cubriera.

Condujeron en silencio por una carretera recta sin incidentes durante la siguiente media hora.

"SE ACERCA A LA INTERSECCIÓN EN…"

Hermione apagó el GPS.

\- Vamos a usar el mapa. Es más _tranquilo_.

* * *

 **Dioooooos, la tensión me sale por los poros, jodido Draco y su tranquilidad... xDDD**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Yo creo que ha sido la hostia el comienzo de esta nueva etapa!**

 **¡Contadme!**

 **Gracias por cometar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *johannna* *YyessyY* *Carmen-114* *LluviaDeOro* *Eishel Panakos* *Carmen* *Ilwen Malfoy* *Celevhr* *Loonydraconian* *SALESIA* * .HR***

 **A partir de hoy, estos meses siguientes voy a poder actualizar menos las dos traducciones, espero podáis perdonarme.**

 **¡Gracias y besos!**


	40. Controlled Risk

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40 – Controlled Risk (Riesgo Controlado)**

Llegaron al condado de Trent, Wiltshire, justo cuando la luz del atardecer empezaba a desvanecerse. Había una parada más en el camino hacia la mansión, que se encontraba más allá de un corto ascenso después del pequeño asentamiento mágico de los inquilinos en las tierras de los Malfoy. Afortunadamente, la lluvia había cesado para ese momento.

Al igual que Hogwarts, la mansión poseía sus propias protecciones contra muggles, que también abarcaba el pequeño pueblo mágico de Estree. La magia impregnaba el entorno, hasta el punto que Hermione tuvo que detener el coche para reenfocarse. Después de tanto tiempo sin magia, ya sea con varita o ambiental, la zona tuvo un curioso efecto sobre ellos. De ninguna manera era la reconfortante y benigna sensación mágica que prevalecía en Hogwarts, o los hechizos creados que cubrían Grimmauld Place desde los últimos años.

Esta era… dulce, empalagosa y _oscura_. Tenía un efecto embriagador que te hacía sentir ansioso, pero extrañamente más feliz por ello. Parecía que estuvieras nadando a través de algún vapor que te desorientaba y, de hecho, en algunos puntos a lo largo de la carretera del pueblo, Hermione podía ver _corrientes_ flotando en el aire, como un espejismo de calor. Aparcó en el exterior de lo que en algún momento había sido la panadería del pueblo para un punto de mutua y silenciosa contemplación.

No era necesaria ninguna explicación. Con un rápido vistazo de reojo a Draco le reveló que él también estaba experimentando la misma sensación, aunque claramente parecía menos perturbado por ello. Estaba relajado contra el reposacabezas, con los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente separados y una expresión serena, casi exultante.

Un movimiento más abajo llamó la atención de Hermione. Vio como Draco extendía la mano con la que usaba la varita. Abría la palma y la flexionaba, extendiendo primero los dedos hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás. Hermione seguía mirando su mano cuando sintió que él la miraba, con una expresión burlona e indulgente.

Ella logró componer las palabras.

\- ¿Sienta bien volver aquí?

Él asintió, parpadeando una vez, muy lentamente. Y entonces dirigió la mirada desde la cara de Hermione hasta la ventana que tenía detrás. Ahora parecía menos relajado.

\- Vuelvo enseguida.

Hermione observó, con cierta preocupación, como salía del coche y se dirigía rápidamente hacia la entrada de la panadería. La razón de esa salida pronto fue evidente. Un zombie estaba junto al cristal roto del escaparate de la tienda, moviéndose hacia el coche con el tipo de agilidad que señalaba sus orígenes mágicos. La criatura no sólo corría, sino que _saltaba_ y extendía los brazos intentando alargarse. Se encontró con la patada de Draco, haciéndolo saltar por los aires hasta caer sobre un montón de cristales rotos.

Draco apretó la rodilla contra su cuello. Miró a su alrededor, agarrando finalmente un trozo de cristal roto de la ventana, usándolo como guillotina improvisada, cortándole la cabeza a la criatura. El cuerpo dio varios espasmos, soltando un líquido espeso y turbio del tajo del cuello. Pero más repugnante aun fue que la cabeza cortada siguió abriendo y cerrando la boca durante un minuto, moviendo los ojos salvajemente.

Cuando todos los temblores post-mortem hubieron cesado, Draco volvió al coche y cerró la puerta.

\- El señor Dobbs, el jardinero jefe. – fue toda la explicación. Aparentemente fue algún sentido del deber terminar con la miseria del hombre.

\- El señor Dobbs, el jardinero _sin cabeza_. – le corrigió Hermione, y luego se horrorizó por su broma de mal gusto.

* * *

Siguieron por la pequeña colina hasta que los terrenos de la Mansión quedaron a la vista. Todo lo que vieron inicialmente fueron unos setos de tejo salvajes, como si se tragaran las puertas, dado el tiempo transcurrido. Había un letrero torcido pegado a las puertas, en el lugar donde en algún momento había estado el escudo familiar.

 **LA ENTRADA A ESTOS TERRENOS ESTÁ ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDA**

 **PROPIEDAD BAJO CUARENTENA FORENSE POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

Había una monstruosa cadena negra y un candado bloqueando las puertas. Hermione especuló que era más simbólico que funcional, señalizando el sin fin de hechizos que impedirían la entrada en la propiedad. No necesitaba preguntar si Draco probablemente había imaginado que esto sucedería y que sabía algo que ella no.

Ambos abandonaron el coche para acercarse a las puertas.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Es uno de nuestros mejores trucos, supongo. – dijo Draco, mientras tocaba el candado – Ninguna barrera o encantamiento físico puede ser lanzando sobre la Mansión que impida la entrada a cualquier miembro de la familia Malfoy.

Fiel a su palabra, el candado se abrió con un fuerte siseo. Draco quitó la cadena y abrió las puertas para poder entrar con el coche. Se mantuvo a un lado mientras Hermione las atravesaba con el vehículo. Lo observó desde el asiento del conductor mientras volvía a cerrar las puertas y a poner el candado. No tenía sentido dejar que cualquier cosa más pudiera atravesarlas detrás de ellos.

Fue un corto trayecto por una ancha calzada de grava que conducía hasta la mansión. Más setos cubiertos de vegetación bordeaban el camino de entrada a ambos lados. Había estructuras más pequeñas en el interior de la propiedad; lo que parecía un mirador junto a un lago, invernaderos y una fuente en mitad de un jardín cubierto de maleza. Aunque todavía no había anochecido, la mansión parecía atrapada en su propia zona horaria. La oscuridad de la casa principal se filtraba por los alrededores. No había nada intrínsecamente siniestro en el exterior de estilo renacentista, pero la casa se _alzaba_ sobre ellos como si fuera una enorme bestia antes dormida.

Hermione aparcó el coche lo más cerca posible de la puerta principal, antes de descargar las bolsas. Permanecieron juntos en mitad de una capa de hojas secas que les llegaba hasta los tobillos. Las enormes puertas dobles estaban cerradas, pero supuso que eso no era un obstáculo para el heredero de los Malfoy. Y no lo fue. Draco apenas rozó con la mano una de las grandes manijas de latón antes de que las puertas se abrieran con un crujido, casi como si alguien las hubiera manipulado para abrirlas con un sensor.

Entraron en un vestíbulo oscuro y cavernoso. Girándose, dos escaleras idénticas los acechaban en el fondo, cada una conducía los oscuros pasillos del segundo piso que hacía que el anterior paseo por la biblioteca de Hogwarts fuera como una excursión por el campo.

\- ¿Siempre hay esta sensación de mal presentimiento? – susurró Hermione.

Él suspiró.

\- Sí.

El viento sacudió las hojas secas de la entrada y las llevó a través del umbral, deslizándolas por el suelo. En el interior, bien podría ser de noche. Todas las ventanas habían sido tapiadas. Los débiles rayos de luz que se colaban por la puerta principal abierta revelaban una fina capa de polvo cubriendo el suelo y los muebles que no estaban tapados con una sábana blanca. Había numerosas pisadas por el suelo, la mayoría creando senderos, como si equipos de personas hubieran transitado las salas y los pasillos. Varios de esos caminos en el polvo parecían hechos por objetos que habían, literalmente, arrastrado justo hasta la puerta principal. Había marcas en la pared donde alguna vez habían estado colgados unos cuadros, pero ahora solo estaba el espacio vacío. La pintura de las paredes parecía menos desgastada en esas zonas, dentro de un contorno rectangular preciso. Otros cuadros seguían ahí, algunos cubiertos con una tela negra. Hermione sospechaba que esos podrían haber sido los antepasados Malfoy más pertinaces. Hermione se imaginó la arenga a la que habían sido sometidos los investigadores del Ministerio, mientras trabajaban en recoger pruebas y limpiar la casa de artefactos peligrosos.

\- Han quitado la alfombra. – observó Draco.

Se adentró más en el vestíbulo, sus pasos resonaban contra las paredes. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento introdujo aún más hojas dentro de la casa y luego la puerta se cerró de golpe con un poderoso estallido, logrando que Hermione saltara en su posición. El sonido parecía reverberar a través de toda la longitud de la mansión. Draco sacó una linterna del interior de una de las mochilas y la encendió. La luz hizo resaltar los finos contornos de su rostro, mientras sus ojos plateados tomaban un brillo felino. Por un momento, le pareció irreconocible. Y depredador.

\- Vamos a instalarnos. – dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

* * *

La Mansión Malfoy ocupaba unas cuarenta hectáreas de terreno y consistía en la residencia principal de la familia, dos lagos y el cercano pueblo de Estree. Había veintiocho habitaciones en la casa; siete en el primer piso, trece en el segundo y las ocho restantes divididas entre el ático, los sótanos y las habitaciones de los Elfos Domésticos. Por supuesto, ahora no había ningún elfo; todos habían sido liberados tras la condena de Lucius Malfoy. La casa también incluía una biblioteca y una lechucería interior. En el exterior, había dos invernaderos, una fuente, un viejo palomar de piedra y el mirador antes mencionado.

\- ¿Qué hay de las mazmorras? – preguntó Hermione. Todo el mundo conocía las mazmorras de los Malfoy.

Draco los llevó directamente hacia la biblioteca, diciendo que tenía la chimenea más grande y más bien surtida de la casa. Sólo había sido usada una vez para un viaje vía red Flu.

\- No tendemos a incluir las mazmorras en el tour. – reflexionó Draco.

\- Lástima. Podrías haber sacado mucho beneficio. A los muggles les encantan ese tipo de cosas espeluznantes…

Imaginó a un apopléjico Lucius enfrentándose a una carga de ordinarios muggles, cámara en mano, deambulando por su casa. Esa imagen fue casi suficiente para provocarle una sonrisa.

La biblioteca estaba a oscuras y humedecida, por lo que Hermione pudo notar. Pero fue cuando Draco encendió la chimenea y varios candelabros, que consiguió ver apropiadamente el lugar. Y jadeó. Era realmente espectacular. La biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy estaba construida con forma octogonal, con un subsuelo al que se podía acceder a través de un estrecho corredor con barandillas de hierro forjado que se adjuntaba a las estanterías. ¡Y oh, las estanterías! Había suficientes para mantenerte ocupada durante _años_. Parecía que cerca de un tercio de los libros habían desaparecido, probablemente incautados por el Ministerio. Hermione no tenía duda de que la confiscación había estado justificada. No había que echarle demasiada imaginación para saber qué tipo de tomos podía poseer Lucius Malfoy.

Draco arrojó las mochilas en el suelo, bajo una de las ventanas tapiadas. Se desató las botas, las pateó hacia una de las esquinas y se arrodilló para rebuscar en el interior de las bolsas. Era extraño verlo en su propia casa, atestiguando lo familiarizado que estaba con su entorno. No podía intentar evitar evocar una imagen del niño que había crecido en un lugar tan imponente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó, sacándola bruscamente de su ensoñación.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándolo fijamente.

\- Sólo me preguntaba cómo era para ti… vivir aquí.

\- Para ser honesto, creo que viví la mayor parte de mi vida en Hogwarts. Ciertamente, durante nuestros años de formación.

\- Tenías libertad en el colegio. – concluyó ella.

\- Algunas libertades. – admitió – Snape tenía mano firme.

\- ¿Lo echas de menos?

Draco se puso en pie, con unos pantalones secos en las manos.

\- Cada día.

Había mucho más que decir, y preguntar, Hermione lo sabía. Tal vez más tarde, en algún momento de un futuro en el que el destino de la humanidad no pendiera de un hilo, y que hablar de esas cosas no fuera un lujo.

Las manos de Draco se acercaron a la hebilla del cinturón y Hermione se percató de que quería cambiarse el pantalón mojado. Se sentía mal por no haberse dado cuenta de lo frío e incómodo que debía haberse sentido, sentado en el coche con los pantalones empapados. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el maldito y repentino pánico que sintió ante la perspectiva de un Draco sin pantalones. Su hipersensibilidad al estrés y la ansiedad eran debilitantes. Odiaba no tener ningún control sobre sí misma y no saber cuál sería el siguiente desencadenante. Tal vez era eso lo que más la asustaba.

Hermione se giró para mirar hacia la puerta, escuchando el siseo de la tela, el sonido de una cremallera y el sordo tintineo de una hebilla de cinturón. Se preguntó si él la consideraría ridícula o incongruente por ser así, cuando no hacia ni una semana había estado prácticamente cabalgando sobre su regazo…

\- Ya puedes darte la vuelta. – simplemente hubo un toque de diversión en su voz.

Mortificada, Hermione fue a sentarse a uno de los sofás estilo Chester color vino frente al fuego. Draco colocó los pantalones mojados sobre el respaldo de una silla y luego se quedó parado frente a ella. Vio que se había puesto unos pantalones oscuros. Tenía los pies desnudos. No podía soportar mirarlo o escuchar lo que podría decir a continuación.

\- Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó esa noche en la piscina. – dijo ella bruscamente.

Para su consternación, a pesar de los otros siete asientos que había en la estancia, él eligió sentarse a su lado. Puso un brazo sobre el respaldo del Chester y apoyó un tobillo sobre la rodilla. Estaban a centímetros de distancia en el sofá. El calor del enorme fuego era glorioso.

\- Una piscina es un poco exagerado. Eso era más bien un charco.

\- Estoy hablando en _serio_ , Malfoy.

\- Lo sé. Tú _siempre_ hablas en serio.

Hermione se arriesgó a mirarlo e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Como de costumbre, su expresión era difícil de catalogar. Parecía cansado, somnoliento y preocupado.

\- Esa no era yo. – continuó ella.

Era un hombre sin piedad.

\- Sí, llegué a esa conclusión. No todos los días Hermione Granger se sube encima de ti e intenta arrancarte los pantalones.

Hermione dejó caer su enrojecida cara entre sus manos.

\- Oh Dios.

\- Creo que tal vez dijiste eso en un momento dado.

\- _Basta_.

Lo hizo, aunque no parecía arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Has cambiado de opinión acerca de dejar la flota?

Hermione levantó la mirada, olvidando su mortificación. No dejaría que pensara que era una desagradecida.

\- ¡No! Quiero decir, probablemente no lo parezca, pero estoy encantada de estar aquí. Sinceramente. – echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Estaban secos, calientes, cómodos y _seguros_. Era todo lo que podía pedir, dadas las circunstancias. Allí, invariablemente, tenía menos a lo que hacer frente y pensar. Sentía que su mente podía desplegarse con seguridad durante un tiempo y sanar.

\- Bien. – dijo él – Ven aquí.

Era simple inglés, pero de alguna manera el significado de esa petición se le escapaba. Tal vez porque él normalmente no hacia peticiones que no sonaran como órdenes.

Esos plateados ojos recorrieron su rostro con tanta intensidad, que pensó que podía sentir su mirada deslizándose sobre los huesos bajo su piel.

\- Vale. Tal vez necesitas un incentivo, al igual que cuando estábamos en Grimmauld Place. Imagina que todavía quieres la fórmula antiviral de mis manos.

\- Pero se la cediste a Belikov hace tiempo.

\- Imagina que no lo hubiera hecho. – dijo él - ¿Quieres la fórmula?

\- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto.

\- Vamos a jugar a un pequeño juego.

\- No me gustan los juegos.

\- Sólo responde la pregunta, Granger. – dijo, aunque sin agresividad – ¿Quieres la fórmula o no?

Bueno, _claro_.

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- ¿Y qué harías para conseguirla?

¿Ahora mismo? No mucho. La destruiría reunir las fuerzas que requirió para tratar con él en Grimmauld Place. Pero no era eso lo que le estaba preguntando ahora. Él era diferente. Ella era ciertamente diferente. Quería que se dirigiera hacia una situación hipotética.

\- Haría cualquier cosa. – replicó, más jadeante de lo que prefería.

Él bajó la pierna.

\- Entonces ven aquí.

El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza. Tenía las palmas húmedas y parecía que la victoria del triplete postraumático de mareos, hiperventilación y náuseas, estaba a minutos de distancia. Pero Draco había estado en lo cierto sobre el riesgo controlado del anterior encuentro con los zombies. Tal vez la terapia de exposición era útil en este caso.

Ella se arrastró hasta su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él de manera que las rodillas presionaron contra el respaldo del sofá a cada lado de las caderas de Draco. Estaba sentada sobre sus muslos, justo encima de sus rodillas. La observó por un momento y fue suficiente para hacerla sentir como si ya estuviese desnuda. Era ridículo, por supuesto. Ya la había visto sin ninguna prenda de ropa en, al menos, _dos_ ocasiones. Era imposible contener un escalofrío cuando Draco deslizó la mano derecha por la parte posterior de su cuello y le masajeó los tensos músculos, tal como había hecho en el laboratorio de Grimmauld Place la noche que Honoria se había fugado con él.

\- Tengo miedo. – dijo Hermione.

\- Inteligente por tu parte. Soy aterrador. – el distintivo de seguridad dejaba mucho que desear.

El brazo izquierdo de Draco la rodeó por la cintura, atrayendo el centro de su cuerpo hacia el de él. Estaba tan caliente, casi tanto como el foco de radiante calor a su espalda. Podía sentirlo incluso a través de su propia ropa y cuando se le erizó la piel en contraste. Hermione aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y habría aspirado una segunda, si Draco no hubiera sellado sus bocas. Estaba asustada y desproporcionadamente aterrada, pero luchó por mantener la calma. El lento gemido sobre la boca de él fue recompensado con un suave gruñido de aprobación. Una de sus grandes manos agarró el extremo de su trenza francesa y tiró de ella ligeramente hacia atrás para exponer su delicado cuello. Deslizó la caliente boca desde los labios de Hermione hasta la barbilla y luego a lo largo de su garganta, dejando un rastro húmedo y sensible.

\- ¿Cómo vamos? – preguntó, con la voz amortiguada por su garganta.

 _\- No muy bien_. – susurró ella, apretando las manos sobre sus hombros cuando él empezó a proporcionarle pequeños besos y mordiscos sobre las descoloridas magulladuras.

Draco apartó la cabeza y la miró con un escrutinio casi clínico.

\- ¿Demasiado unilateral? – antes de que Hermione pudiera entenderlo, la agarró de las manos y las colocó sobre su pecho. Tenía las suyas propias inofensivamente apoyadas sobre sus caderas.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sus instintos de lucha o huida le gritaban que hiciera eso último, pero los ignoró. No eran de fiar esos instintos en estos momentos.

Al principio, se limitó a dejar las manos presionadas contra la mullida lana del jersey de Draco, sintiendo el latido de su corazón y el sube y baja de su respiración. Su ritmo cardíaco no era ni mucho menos tan veloz como el suyo propio, pero tampoco era inalterable. Movió las manos sobre sus amplios hombros, bajando por sus brazos, apretando experimentalmente sus bíceps (lo que le hacía sonrojarse más intensamente), antes de deslizarlas por sus antebrazos, hasta detenerlas en sus muñecas. Draco apartó las manos de las caderas para poder entrelazar los dedos con los de ella.

Permanecieron así durante un rato. Draco trazó los contornos de sus manos. Ocasionalmente recorría con los dedos la longitud de las manos de Hermione, rodeando el borde de sus uñas, sumergiéndolos entre sus nudillos y por el sensible tejido interior. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Sólo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego y los crujidos y gemidos de una vieja casa al viento. Algo se estrechó en el pecho de Hermione. Esto era algo íntimo y arriesgado. Se sentía como algo que potencialmente podía perder y no podía ser bueno. Nada bueno.

Draco se inclinó y se quitó el jersey. Se revolvió el cabello al pasárselo por encima de la cabeza. Hermione estaba paralizada. No había fuerza en el mundo que pudiera impedir que ella alzara la mano para pasar sus dedos por ese rubio desorden irregular.

\- Esto está hecho un desastre. – dijo ella, más bien con dureza. Le salió mal. Aunque decirle que probablemente era lo más hermoso y atractivo que había visto en su vida, sería demasiado cursi.

\- Ya crecerá. – respondió él. Hermione se preguntó por qué ya no la tocaba y recordó que le había entregado las riendas. Poco a poco, sintió una sensación de poder y control. No estaba cerca del nivel habitual de autodominio, pero era alentador.

Draco Malfoy era una extraña combinación de docilidad y peligrosidad. Hermione conocía de primera mano la fuerza masculina cuando era utilizada para dañar y Draco tenía el potencial para hacerle todo tipo de daño; emocional, mental y físico. En lugar de retroceder ante esa fuerza (aunque el impulso era fuerte), la exploró.

Las manos de Hermione se volvieron curiosas. Pasó las puntas de los dedos sobre sus clavículas, presionándolas con más firmeza sobre sus pectorales, antes de detenerse a trazar las cicatrices de su tenso vientre. Sabía que estaba frunciendo el ceño y esperaba que él no creyera que estaba de algún modo desconcertada por ellas. Draco inhaló bruscamente cuando sus dedos le rozaron el ombligo. Tenía la piel sensible en esa zona. Hermione guardó esa pequeña información en su interior.

Aventurarse más hacia el sur le daría taquicardia, así que volvió a subir las manos, acariciando su rostro y disfrutando de la textura de la oscurecida barba rubia a lo largo de su mandíbula. Sus labios parecían realmente deliciosos; bien definidos y expresivos. Mirarlo a los ojos era incómodo en esos momentos, pero se obligó a ello. Cuando lo hizo, vio que tenía las pupilas dilatadas y negras, de modo que casi no se distinguía el plateado.

Tardíamente se le ocurrió que ya no parecía tan dócil. Y ya no tenía las manos en sus caderas. Ahora le acariciaban el trasero y la nueva presión que sentía en la cúspide de sus muslos cubiertos por la tela del pantalón vaquero era todo _él_. Y ese particular aspecto parecía tan grande y tan aterrador como el resto de su persona. La arremetida del pánico fue tan repentina, que la hizo lloriquear.

\- Creo que… tal vez podamos… quizás… Draco, ¿podríamos parar?

Se quedó quieto. Rígido, realmente. Hermione parpadeó con temor mientras él dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiraba muy, muy lentamente. Ella se sintió horrible al respecto, pero decidió que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda sería un pobre consuelo.

Draco se levantó, levantándola con él, depositándola seguidamente de vuelta al sofá.

El pequeño experimento había sido una concesión de control y sería dar un paso atrás si ella le decía que lo sentía por acabarlo. Aunque sin duda se sentía malditamente compungida.

Draco volvió a ponerse el jersey.

\- Voy a buscar algo de comida. – anunció, con una cantidad de formalidad casi divertida.

Hermione fingió no notar cuando Draco se ajustó discretamente la parte delantera de los pantalones. Se preguntó si no sería un poco cruel sentirse satisfecha por su disconformidad. Descolocar a Draco Malfoy debía ser una hazaña digna de un diploma, por lo menos.

* * *

 **Me encanta este capítulo, Draco debería ir a la caza de un par de zombies para disipar la tensión que tiene entre los pantalones... pobrecito, a este ritmo le van a reventar las pelotas jajajajaja Pero sé que todas estáis pensando que todo está siendo demasiado tranquilo e idílico, huele a esa calma antes de la siguiente tormenta, pero vamos a disfrutarla mientras podamos, ¿no?**

 **¿Qué opináis? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cuál será el siguiente obstáculo?**

 **Gracias por comentar el anterior capítulo a: * karulicius: **sí este Draco es delicioso jeje *** * SALESIA:** muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, realmente siempre te siento parte de cada historia, eres genial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap *** * Carmen:** pronto sabremos que se encuentran entre esas tétricas paredes **.* * Loonydraconian:** es inquietante y desesperante la absoluta confianza de Draco... xD Y yo también hecho de menos a los Zabinis *** * Doristarazona:** No tiene que ser fácil lidiar con las confusas emociones que nublan el buen juicio de Hermione *** * johannna:** Gracias por la comprensión, sois puro amor *** * Ilwen Malfoy:** Sí, el capítulo anterior fue tenso, pero esto no ha temrinado ;) *** * CumulusMale* *Celevhr:** Yo también hubiera quemado el GPS, aparato del demonio xD *** * mariapotter2002:** Sí, la confianza en sí mismo de Draco es desesperante xD *** * guiguita* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR:** Yo también creo que Draco es el mejor terapeuta para Hermione xD *** * LluviaDeOro:** Draco es el único que puede hacer que Hermione vuelva a la normalidad lo antes posible. Gracias por el apoyo ;) *** * Bombom Kou:** ¡Me alegra que te hayas puesto al día! *** * FeltonNat88:** Pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes para el examen, seguro que puedes y ya sabes que con un buen fic las angustias son menos angustiosas jajaja ¡Suerte! *** * LadyBasilisco220282***

 **¡Besos y gracias!**


	41. Time

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 41 – Time (Tiempo)**

Los arreglos para dormir la hicieron sonreír. Eso era bueno. Había muy pocas cosas por las que sonreír últimamente.

Primero, localizaron los colchones más pequeños que pudieron encontrar. Resultaron ser de una de las habitaciones de invitados de arriba. No había manera de bajarlos por las escaleras aparte de tirarlos. Inclinaron el primer colchón sobre la barandilla y aterrizó en el vestíbulo de entrada con un gran estruendo, provocando una gran nube de polvo en el aire. Hermione se inclinó sobre la barandilla para echar un vistazo, ahogando un resoplido ante lo ridículo que parecía el colchón desnudo, cayendo justo en mitad de la mansión del fallecido Lucius Malfoy. Draco tenía una idea mejor de cómo llevar el segundo hasta la planta baja. En retrospectiva, debería haberlo visto venir. La agarró por la cintura, ignorando su grito de protesta, la situó en el colchón junto a él y los empujó hacia abajo. Bajaron, chocando suave y rápidamente los escalones con la improvisada balsa. El segundo colchón se deslizó por el vestíbulo, derrapando suavemente hasta detenerse justo al lado del primero. Draco parecía levemente satisfecho.

Hermione todavía estaba tumbada sobre su espalda. Se puso una mano sobre los ojos y se echó a reír.

\- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

Draco se cernió sobre ella, apoyándose con los codos.

\- ¿Te gustaría volver a hacerlo? – preguntó, poniéndose serio repentinamente.

Ella dejó de sonreír, consciente de que su cuerpo estaba encima de ella, aunque apoyara su peso sobre los brazos.

\- Creo que ya hemos surfeado suficiente con el colchón por un día.

Draco la ayudó a levantarse y ella lo ayudó a empujar y arrastrar los colchones y la ropa de cama hasta la biblioteca.

Montaron las camas a pocos metros de distancia, pero cerca de la chimenea y rodeados de una pila de libros que Hermione había preseleccionado con entusiasmo. Si había una palabra apta para describir la disposición, sería "acogedora".

Romántica también, suponía. Pero esa palabra tenia demasiadas expectativas.

* * *

Las comidas en la Mansión eran algo secundario. Lucius Malfoy (el primero) fue el que ideó, en opinión de Hermione, un _brillante_ método para almacenar suministros secretos de alimentos.

El primer Lucius había sido bastante impopular tanto entre los sangre pura como entre los muggles con los que se relacionaba en la Inglaterra del siglo XVI. Esa última situación fue sin duda la razón de la primera. Tampoco ayudaban los abundantes rumores de las calabazas que le había dado la Reina Isabel y se decía que fue él quien perpetró una maldición contra la monarca con un poder tan duradero que nunca consideró conveniente casarse con nadie más. Todo sonaba muy fantástico, pero nunca se sabía, viniendo de los Malfoy.

En cualquier caso, después de esos supuestos eventos, Lucius llevó una existencia paranoica. Estaba convencido de que un asedio o una decapitación le esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Aunque era muy posible sellar un hogar mágico para evitar peligros externos durante un tiempo, el acceso a alimentos y otras necesidades eventualmente se convertirían en un problema. Los muggles a menudo se confundían suponiendo que la gente mágica podía convocar e invocar todo lo que quisieran. Esto sólo era cierto para ciertos hechizos que no requerían un resultado corpóreo. Para la mayoría de otros hechizos, los componentes físicos de los objetos tenían que estar disponibles en _alguna parte_ para empezar y tenías que tener derechos de Invocación sobre ellos. Esa era la razón por la que las despensas y bodegas de los hogares tradicionalmente mágicos tenían algunas de las barreras protectoras más fuertes de la casa. De lo contrario, tu suministro de azúcar glas podía desaparecer si un vecino irreflexivo tenía una inclinación a confeccionar unas galletas de mantequilla de almendras sin los ingredientes necesarios a su alcance. No era posible crear nada de la nada, y desafortunadamente, nadie había calculado como transformar los muebles en pudín. Pudín sin astillas, a poder ser.

Lucius el Primero en consecuencia fraguó la idea de ocultar las reservas de alimentos conservadas mágicamente en un lugar que nadie (excepto quizás los expertos en historia del arte) probablemente miraría; las pinturas. Los cuadros eran tan omnipresentes en las majestuosas casas de los magos que nadie tendía a pensar en ellos. El padre de Draco, el Lucius más reciente, había seguido muy bien la planificación de su homónimo. A lo largo de los años, había añadido cosas a la colección, por lo que Hermione y Draco no tendrían que depender únicamente de platos Tudor como el cisne asado, cabeza de jabalí y el estómago revuelto.

Había platos más ordinarios y contemporáneos como el pollo asado, fruta y queso, pasteles y en un extravagante cuadro – de un Séptimo Malfoy embriagado con una toga blanca sentado sobre un corcel negro – seis botellas de excepcional claret. Todo eso era mucho más apetecible que la comida enlatada que habían traído de la flota. Había un cuadro más colocado en la biblioteca que contaba con el difunto Lucius el Segundo, sentado en una silla con una jarra de cristal llena de brandy junto a él.

\- Lastima que no podamos meter nada más complejo que carne, patatas y alcohol en las pinturas. – reflexionó Hermione. Habló con la boca llena de comida mientras miraba fijamente a un ceñudo Lucius pintado al óleo. A Draco no le importó la falta de modales porque estaba igual de hambriento. Sin embargo, no lo parecía por la forma en la que comía. Era el tipo de persona que podía consumir alimentos, mientras tenía una conversación con alguien _sin_ que se diera cuenta que había estado comiendo en absoluto.

Hermione, por el contrario, tenía que hacer una pausa cada tanto para secarse los dedos y asegurarse que no tenía comida pegada entre los dientes. Bebían de unas copas de cristal cortado que probablemente costaban más que toda la colección de porcelana de la herencia de Molly Weasley. Tenían un trozo de pan en un plato, adquirido de un bodegón en una de las pinturas del vestíbulo. Ambos lo alcanzaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Para ti. – dijo Hermione, empujando el plato hacia él. Estaba bien informada de la cantidad de comida que Harry y Ron podían consumir de una sola sentada.

\- Hay más. Iré a por él.

Hermione se limpió las manos en los vaqueros.

\- Espera, voy contigo. Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces.

Justo en el exterior de la biblioteca había un cuadro de la difunta Narcissa Malfoy en un picnic de la familia Black. No era un picnic ordinario teniendo en cuenta que había algún tipo de marquesina en el fondo y algunos elfos domésticos empujaban carritos con pastelería y una bebida gaseosa de color rosa. Narcisa parecía joven, probablemente más joven de lo que sería en esos momentos. Estaba parada bajo el sol, vestía una túnica azul celeste y sostenía una sombrilla de encaje para dar sombra a su piel clara. Aunque la escena era festiva, no parecía feliz.

\- Parece angustiada. – susurró Hermione, sintiéndose incómoda. El paseo nocturno en busca de comida ahora parecía menos emocionante repentinamente. Se percató de lo oscuro que estaba el entorno fuera del radio de luz de su linterna.

Draco miraba la pintura con una curiosa expresión.

\- Nunca la he visto así. Esta pieza era de mi madre. La añadió a nuestra colección cuando se casó con mi padre. Fue pintado con ocasión de su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Generalmente está muy feliz.

\- ¿Y si le preguntas? – sugirió Hermione.

\- Madre, ¿algo va mal?

La pintura de Narcissa Malfoy respondió a su hijo, pero no de manera agradable. Su cara se contorsionó en una expresión casi grotesca. Abrió la boca antinaturalmente, forzando la línea natural de la mandíbula, con un aullido largo y agónico. Pero no logró soltar ningún sonido. Y entonces, como una animación que había llegado a su fin, reanudó su anterior expresión angustiada, pareciendo humana una vez más.

El bello de la parte posterior del cuello de Hermione se había erizado. No era terriblemente inusual que las pinturas se comportaran de manera extraña, pero, sin embargo, no tenía sentido permanecer en ese oscuro pasillo.

\- Vamos a por la comida y larguémonos. – le sugirió a Draco.

Se le ocurrió que probablemente también debería decirle algo reconfortante y correcto, pero sentía que las palabras más significativas y quizás más elocuentes estaban fuera de su alcance. Su discapacitado cerebro no podía juntar variaciones del "Lo siento, debes echarla de menos" y del "Te quería mucho" en una frase apropiada. También le venía bien que Draco no fuera un sentimental de todos modos. Se preparó para recuperar la comida, arremangándose el jersey. Hermione podía sentir que estaba vacilando.

\- ¿Te ha dolido cuando lo has hecho antes? – le preguntó ella. Se horrorizó al pensar que en realidad podía ser doloroso para él.

\- No. – dijo él – Pero el hechizo se toma un pequeño pago cuando el usuario interactúa con la magia. Psicológicamente, sientes que estás metiendo el brazo en unas aguas muy oscuras y profundas sin saber lo que está nadando en el interior…

 _Magia Oscura_. La Mansión estaba plagada de ella. No era intrínsecamente más poderosa que la Blanca, pero era famosamente más fácil de dirigir una vez habías conseguido el reto de convocarla y manejarla. La desventaja, por supuesto, era que la magia oscura nunca se practicaba sin cobrar un peaje al lanzador.

Hermione observó cómo Draco metía muy lentamente la mano en la pintura, los dedos primero. Vio la descolorida Marca Oscura en la pálida piel de su brazo y se maravilló de lo completamente impasible que estaba por verla en ese momento. ¿Tal vez sólo era su actual estado mental que afectaba a su reacción habitual ante ese símbolo? Seguía mirándola fijamente, intentando evocar los recuerdos de miedo, pánico y pérdida que había asociado al _Mosmorde_ durante tantos años. Los recuerdos estaban ahí, pero los sentimientos estaban tan descoloridos como el tatuaje. La Marca Oscura había significado mucho una vez; un símbolo para unir y motivar a los partidarios de Voldemort y para aterrorizar y excluir a todos los demás.

Draco observó su fija mirada en el tatuaje.

\- No puede hacerte daño, Kiska. – le dijo, y había una ternura tan poco característica en su voz que ella no tuvo corazón para decirle que no era la Marca lo que le había perturbado.

Ahí estaba el uso del apodo otra vez. No lo había usado en mucho tiempo, pero supuso que las últimas semanas no les habían brindado muchas oportunidades para tratarse cariñosamente.

\- Lo sé. – respondió ella.

Para demostrarlo, colocó la mano en su brazo, sobre la piel tatuada. Lo que sentía era sutil, pero extraordinario. Corrientes de magia recorrían su brazo, esencialmente desde él _hacia_ la pintura. Ese era el precio del hechizo, porque en este caso, no podía haber algo _por_ nada. Él alimentaba el hechizo. La interacción de Draco con la pintura no se representó en el lienzo, pero cuando sacó el brazo, sostenía dos grandes trozos de pan y una tarta de limón ligeramente aplastada. Como había pasado con toda la comida que había extraído previamente, estaba tan fresca como si hubiera sido hecha por Elfos esa misma tarde. Hermione observó de cerca la pintura y, realmente, había un espacio en blanco sobre uno de los carritos de donde había desaparecido la comida. Estratégicamente evitó mirar la perturbadora figura inmóvil de Narcissa.

\- Extraordinario. – dijo Hermione.

Draco recolocó los trozos de pan en su mano derecha para dividir la tarta en dos piezas.

\- ¿Funcionaria si lo intentara yo?

\- Adelante. – le ofreció él.

Estaba parado desconcertantemente cerca de ella, así que Hermione se alegró de tener una razón para poner un poco de espacio entre ambos mientras se acercaba a la pintura.

Apretó la mano contra el cuadro. Todo lo que sintió fue el lienzo y las protuberantes crestas de la pintura al óleo seca.

\- Vaya. ¿Supongo que este es otro truco de los Malfoy?

Draco movió las cejas hacia ella mientras se comía la mitad de la tarta. Esa petulancia le hacía parecer una década más joven. Muy bien podrían haber estado en el colegio. Hermione le dirigió una astuta mirada.

\- ¿A qué más tienes acceso en esta casa? La mitad de las habitaciones están cerradas.

\- No hay ninguna parte de la casa a la que no pueda llegar. Al igual que los portones del exterior, ninguna puerta interior de la Mansión puede bloquearse a un miembro de la familia que intente abrirla.

\- ¿Pero no hay varitas aquí?

\- Tenemos doce varitas sin utilizar en total, pero están guardadas en la bóveda familiar en Gringotts. Lo que quiero coger de aquí es un Traslador.

El latido de Hermione se aceleró.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Tengo algunas ideas sobre dónde podría estar.

Volvieron al calor de la biblioteca, Hermione iluminaba el camino con la linterna y Draco llevaba el pan. Detrás de ellos, la oscuridad recuperaba cada sección del pasillo que ellos desocupaban. Draco se adelantó y entró en la biblioteca primero.

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta, frunciendo el ceño hacia la oscuridad de la que acababan de salir.

Ron le había dicho una vez que el problema con la oscuridad no era lo que allí había, sino la propensión de la mente humana a _imaginar_ lo que podía haber. Era esa misma propensión lo que le daba al Boggart su poder. A menudo, cuanto más tiempo mirabas hacia la negra oscuridad, más comenzabas a ver formas uniéndose. Así era como la capa de la puerta de su dormitorio se convertía en el Bogeyman cuando las luces se apagaban.

Ahora observaba una… forma. Cuanto más miraba más se convertía en una figura encorvada, caminando lentamente hacia ella a lo largo del pasillo. Hermione enfocó allí la luz de la linterna, sin sorprenderse de encontrar el pasillo vacío, pero la desagradable sensación permaneció en su interior.

* * *

La mayoría de las noches, sus sueños eran pesadillas. O mejor dicho, todos sus sueños podían calificarse como tal.

¿Cómo llamarías a esos sueños donde monstruos te persiguen y la gente es destrozada en pedazos, sino? Hermione recordaba hacía mucho tiempo haberse quejado a Harry de lo aburridos que eran sus sueños y de lo poco capaz que parecía de poder recordarlos al despertar. Harry soñaba con aventuras, peligros y con acabar con Voldemort. Hermione soñaba con que se olvidaba de entregar las tareas al profesor Snape y, unos años después, que se olvidaba de entregar los documentos del Ministerio a tiempo y que la despedían.

Ahora soñaba que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, en algún lugar luminoso sin paredes ni techo. Estaba calmadamente concentrada en recomponer los órganos desparramados de Padma dentro del cuerpo de su amiga. Era como el juego muggle de Operación, pero al revés. No había ninguna pequeña luz roja que pitara para decirle a Hermione que había puesto incorrectamente alguno de los órganos. La Hermione del sueño no parecía afectada por el trauma. Era formidable y decisiva. Hizo el trabajo y siempre le quedaba suficiente humanidad, después de completar las horribles labores, para hacerse una taza de té y asegurarse que todo mejoraría pronto.

\- Esto también pasará. – susurró para sí misma. O tal vez para Padma.

Los hermosos y brillantes ojos almendrados de Padma estaban abiertos, aunque estuviera dividida de cuello a ombligo. Una obra maestra para los entusiastas de la anatomía humana. Podría haber sido un espécimen robado del propio Víctor Frankenstein. En ese momento, estaba lucida y miraba a Hermione con una genuina curiosidad a medida que avanzaba en su trabajo. Su cabello oscuro como la tinta se desplegaba a su alrededor como si lo hubieran arreglado.

Hermione era metódica, porque esa era la única manera de hacerlo. Cogió el hígado, sopesando el órgano entre sus manos. Las personas que nunca hayan visto un hígado humano a menudo se sorprenderían de lo grande y denso que era.

\- Echo de menos el colegio. – dijo Padma. Podría haber suspirado, sólo que Hermione aun no le había vuelto a poner los pulmones – Allí nadie intentaba _comerte_.

Hermione hizo una pausa para mirar a su vieja amiga con una escéptica y arqueada ceja.

\- ¿A qué colegio fuiste _tú_?

\- Bueno, bien. – admitió Padma – Supongo que había mucho más peligro si eras amigo cercano de Harry Potter. Pero el resto lo teníamos más fácil.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es la causa de muerte más común en niños mágicos menores de dieciséis años? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Imagino que será la misma que para niños muggles, ¿los accidentes?

Los pulmones de Padma se inflaban y desinflaban incluso cuando Hermione los manejaba. El corazón latía en sus manos.

Hermione asintió.

\- Sí, pero accidentes debidos a un percance _mágico_ , no por caerse de un árbol o estrellarse con la bicicleta o ahogarse en la piscina familiar. Estamos hablando de muerte, desmembramiento o discapacidad permanente debido a la magia.

Padma se encogió de hombros, haciendo que su interior parcialmente vacío se sacudiera ligeramente.

\- La magia puede ser volátil.

\- Los padres y los colegios mágicos adoptan una actitud muy laxa con respecto a la seguridad. – dijo Hermione. Busco entre la pila de órganos y membranas que tenía al lado, preguntándose si faltaba el estómago de Padma. No. _Ahí_ estaba – Aunque cuando se trataba de Fred y George Weasley, no creo que hubiera nada que Molly pudiera haber hecho para mantenerlos a salvo. Es un milagro que uno de ellos sobreviviera.

Hermione puso el estómago en su lugar. Al igual que el resto de órganos, echó raíces, volviendo a unirse a Padma.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó Padma.

\- ¿Qué _hay_ de mí?

\- ¿Adoptaras una actitud laxa ante la seguridad de tus hijos?

\- No soy madre.

\- Aún no, pero lo serás.

\- No lo sé, Padma. – dijo Hermione con cierta incredulidad - ¿Te parece un buen momento para tener hijos?

\- Mmm, – murmuró Padma, observando como Hermione ponía los riñones en su lugar – no. Y pasarás por momentos difíciles por eso.

\- ¿Qué, no hay padre en la imagen?

\- Tus hijos morirán, después morirá Draco y entonces estarás sola.

Hermione se detuvo, con un trozo de intestino entre sus manos.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Cómo sabes que tendré hijos? ¿Cómo sabes _todo_ esto?

\- Todo el mundo al que ames morirá. Y al final, tú también desearas estarlo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – susurró Hermione. Miró sus manos, apenas dándose cuenta de que estaban empapadas de sangre hasta los codos. Dejó caer el trozo de íleon que había estado sosteniendo – Nunca me dirías algo así…

Padma se incorporó, haciendo que algún de sus órganos se deslizaran hacia adelante.

\- Yo no te estoy diciendo _nada_ Hermione. Estoy muerta.

* * *

 _"…_ _Estoy muerta."_

Hermione sintió las manos firmes de Draco sobre sus hombros, sacudiéndola para que se despertara. Se sentó de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando.

\- Estabas soñando. – dijo él, con la voz llena de sueño. Estaba acuclillado al lado de su cama. La habitación estaba casi totalmente a oscuras. Sólo había unos cuantos troncos crepitantes en la chimenea. Un vistazo a la cama de Draco le reveló unas hojas arrugadas y un libro abierto. Había estado leyendo una enciclopedia de pociones antes de dormirse - ¿Otra vez sobre Patil?

Ella sólo pudo asentir. Era el mismo sueño, pero terminaba de manera diferente y siempre antes de que Hermione lograra recomponer a Padma.

\- Esta es la tercera noche consecutiva. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

No. No había necesidad de contestarle. Él podía sentir su reticencia.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un largo momento. Y entonces Draco se levantó. Había estado vistiendo una camisa negra y el largo abrigo de lana de Amarov durante la mayor parte del día. Pero se había cambiado, poniéndose en su lugar una sudadera gris y descolorida antes de meterse en la cama esa noche. Atravesó la estancia y tomó el brandy de su padre del cuadro más cercano, deteniéndose en una mesa para coger una copa de vino vacía.

Draco se sentó en el borde del colchón de Hermione y llenó la copa.

\- Bebe.

\- Es demasiado temprano. – dijo ella, como protesta, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de que hora era.

\- Nunca es demasiado temprano para una bebida fortificante. – dijo Draco con autoridad.

Aun así, Hermione dudó.

\- A Zabini le funcionaba. – había una nota de impaciencia en su voz. Hermione sintió una punzada de culpa. El pobre y agotado hombre sólo quería dormir una noche ininterrumpida. Durante la última semana había estado registrando la casa de manera sistemática, buscando el Traslador.

Cogió la copa y bebió, tosiendo, mientras el líquido ardiente se deslizaba por su garganta. Él le sirvió otra copa. También se la bebió entera. Y entonces Draco se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama y le dijo que se acostara de nuevo. Sólo cuando ella obedeció, levantó una rodilla y apoyó la barbilla en ella, cerrando los ojos.

\- Quiero olvidar. – dijo Hermione. Miraba fijamente el intrincado techo.

\- A falta de magia o un golpe en la cabeza, no hay nada que pueda hacerte olvidar. – respondió con los ojos todavía cerrados – A lo que sobrevives se hace parte de ti. Te hace más fuerte.

\- ¿Por eso _eres_ tan resistente? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué has tenido que pasar para convertirte en… esto? – no pretendió que "esto" sonara peyorativo, pero era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo ahora.

Draco no pareció ofendido en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Tan diferente soy a lo que recuerdas del colegio?

Sí y no, pensó Hermione. Los pequeños matones a veces se convertían en hombres que usaban el poder y la influencia para intimidar. Con un padre como Lucius, había muchas posibilidades de que la manzana no cayera tan lejos del árbol. Pero, ¿quién habría imaginado que la atracción de la tecnología y ciencia muggles sería como un canto de sirena para Draco? ¿O tal vez no fuera tan sorprendente después de todo? La curiosidad era una poderosa fuerza de motivación y podía entender como Draco podía estar intrigado por el extraño y prohibido mundo paralelo al suyo. Lucius podría haber puesto un letrero gigante en todas las cosas muggles: "¡Peligro! ¡No tocar!".

\- No muy diferente, supongo. – dijo Hermione – Y te equivocas, hay algo que puede hacerme olvidar.

Sus ojos plateados se abrieron y esta vez parecía divertido.

\- ¿Más brandy?

Hermione sabía exactamente lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento. No era muy diferente al incidente en la piscina en el barco de Amarov. Desafortunadamente, esa imagen no significaba que iba a abstenerse de usar a Draco para que la ayudara a olvidar. ¿Tal vez sólo estaba usando el trauma como una excusa para permitir que sus deseos se manifestaran sin control?

Era algo inusual que ella lo sorprendiera y lo hizo simplemente inclinándose, agarrando sus mejillas y tirando de él para poder besarlo. El brandy con el estómago vacío ayudaba, por supuesto. Estaba envalentonada, pero sobre todo, estaba impulsada por la necesidad de borrar momentáneamente de su mente la imagen del sufrimiento y muerte de Padma. El beso fue suave y tentativo. Él estaba pasivo, dejándola cambiar el ángulo y la profundidad. No la apartó, pero tampoco cooperaba exactamente.

\- Devuélveme el beso. – dijo ella. Delineó su labio inferior y después el superior con los suyos, intentando abrirle la boca.

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – él habló contra sus labios. Aparte de sus bocas y la mano de Hermione contra su pálida mejilla, ninguna otra parte de ellos se tocaba. Ella pensó que sería bastante deliberado, aunque si estiraba el cuello un poco más, podría perder el equilibrio, caer del colchón y aterrizar en su regazo. Ahora estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

\- Sí. – respondió Hermione - ¿Qué quieres _tú_?

\- Quiero que te recompongas antes de intentar esto.

Ella le besó el pómulo y después justo por encima de la ceja donde tenía una cicatriz que había conseguido cuando él solo había tomado posesión del Morning Star.

\- Esto es lo que es. Recuperación. – besó el puente de su aristócrata nariz antes de desplazarse hasta su cuello, parcialmente oculto por la gruesa sudadera con capucha. Se había dado una ducha esa mañana temprano y olía maravillosamente para ella – Dime lo que realmente quieres. No para mí, sino para ti.

Draco no era uno de los que disfrutaban del juego cuando era _él_ uno de los juguetes. El cambio era impresionante. Pasó del sueño a estar en alerta en un instante. Agarró su barbilla, manteniendo sus besos a raya. El agarre no era tosco, pero tampoco una caricia. Le habló al oído, su cálido aliento y la incipiente barba le rozaban la sensible piel de debajo del lóbulo de la oreja.

\- Hermione Granger, lo que me gustaría hacerte no es propicio para tu bienestar mental en este momento y requiere tu completa participación. Túmbate, duerme un poco y mañana por la mañana podremos hablar sobre todas las muchas y variadas cosas que _quiero_.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a martillear en su pecho. El salvaje temor revoloteaba cerca. Y lo quiso mantener a distancia.

\- Quiero lo mismo… – se oyó decir y se sintió terriblemente avergonzada – Bueno, ahora mismo sólo parte de ello…

\- ¿ _Parte_ de ello? – preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja – Cuéntame.

\- No tienes que parecer tan divertido.

\- Lo siento. – aunque no parecía menos divertido. Pero relajó la postura previamente rígida – Dime que es lo que quieres y decidiré si lo tendrás.

Era un imbécil arrogante. Pero Hermione también pensó que podría estar dándole algo de tiempo para poner a prueba la veracidad de sus deseos. Al diablo con el auto-respeto, decidió. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró algo al oído, con la cara tan roja casi como la cabellera de un Weasley.

Cuando terminó, se reclinó sobre el colchón, mirando fijamente sus propias manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Oh, era un cruel desgraciado por pretender estar contemplando su petición. Después de lo que parecieron eones, le pidió que le hiciera algo de espacio en el colchón junto a ella.

 _Oh Dios_ , pensó Hermione. ¿Tal vez no fuera una buena idea después de todo? Empezó a temblar de nuevo cuando sintió las grandes manos de Draco sobre los botones de la gruesa camisa que vestía.

Él se detuvo.

\- Va bien. – le aseguró ella – Procede, por favor.

\- _¿Procede, por favor?_ – repitió, ligeramente incrédulo – No estoy seguro de haber recibido nunca una invitación tan motivadora.

Hermione giró la cabeza, para enterrar su ruborizada cara en su hombro.

\- _Draco_.

\- Cierra los ojos. – sugirió él. Hermione lo hizo y se perdió la sonrisa en su rostro.

Tardó demasiado tiempo en desabrochar su camisa. Lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente. Cuando terminó con el último botón, la abrió y dejó su delicada piel desnuda al descubierto. Hacia fresco, pero no frío dentro de la biblioteca, gracias al permanente fuego. Sin embargo, era inevitable que se le erizara la piel y endurecieran los pezones. Era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por sus propias inseguridades físicas y, como cualquier otra mujer, tenía una letanía de ellas. Ambos ya habían superado eso en ese momento.

Hermione podía distinguir las respiraciones lentas y constantes de Draco. No hacía más que mirarla. Sentía los pechos doloridos y pesados por la falta de tacto. Pero él no los rozó y sabía exactamente por qué; porque no había sido eso lo que le había pedido. Maldito fuera él y su predilección por la precisión.

Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando Draco levantó una mano, pero la situó sobre su barbilla. Tiró suavemente hacia abajo para abrirle la boca y luego, para su sorpresa, introdujo el pulgar para humedecerlo. Entonces, lo arrastró por su barbilla, a lo largo del esternón, entre sus pechos y más allá de su ombligo, dejando un húmedo y hormigueante sendero hasta la cintura de los pantalones que aún llevaba puestos. Se sintió mareada.

\- Suaviza la respiración, Kiska, o te desmayarás. Esta vez no habrá pesadillas, lo prometo.

Se acostó junto a ella y la besó. Oh, era un delirio inducido. Hacía que los besos que le había dado ella parecieran infantiles en comparación. Le abrió la boca, tomándose su tiempo, explorándola en profundidad con un toque de curiosidad que le hizo ansiar que usara más fuerza. Y tal vez esa era la genialidad de su seducción; hacerla anhelar el poder masculino que previamente le había causado daño.

Y mientras estaba distraída, él desabrochó sus pantalones (con una sola mano) y bajó la cremallera. Cuando los dedos de Draco rozaron su pubis por dentro de la ropa interior, Hermione arqueó las caderas para encontrarse con su mano y aumentar el contacto. Ella sabía lo que quería ahora y estaba tan cerca, tan al alcance de su mano y sí, estaba olvidando todo el horror anterior.

\- ¿Más? – dijo él, contra su boca.

Sí.

Deslizó un solitario dedo hacia abajo, dándole justo donde ella más ansiaba.

Hermione jadeó.

\- Yo… oh. _Oh._

\- Estás mojada. ¿Era eso lo que querías decir? – tenía la voz baja, burlona y, si eso era posible, aún más excitante que lo que estaba haciendo con su mano.

Hermione había querido decir que no estaba segura, pero vale, "mojada" estaba. Oh, Dios. Realmente estaba pasando.

\- ¿Más aún?

Sí.

Añadió un segundo dedo y uso las almohadillas para hacer pequeños y ligeros círculos. La observaba, cambiando el movimiento de sus dedos en concierto con lo que la hacía gemir, contraerse o retorcerse, dándole más y parando, haciendo que fuera un ovillo retorciéndose de necesidad en cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de parecer afectado. Podía sentir su longitud presionándole la cadera, dura como el acero.

\- Por favor… – Hermione estaba tan cerca.

Él reclamó su boca con su habitual beso hipnotizante mientras deslizaba suavemente un pegajoso dedo en el interior de Hermione. Ella apartó la boca bruscamente, haciendo un ruido de protesta. Inmediatamente apretó las piernas, atrapando la mano de Draco entre ellas. Esto _no_ era lo que habían discutido.

-Está bien. No te haré daño.

No, no lo haría, pero su estúpida mente maltrecha acabaría dañando a ambos al hacerle entrar en pánico y retirarse. Y entonces, lo arruinaría todo. Otra vez.

\- Podemos hacer esto. – le aseguró él – Juntos. – y fue ese simple uso del "nosotros" en lugar del "tú" que puso la situación en una nueva perspectiva. Esto no iba sólo con ella. No estaba sola en el deseo. Él estaba allí. Eran compañeros.

Hermione relajó las piernas y él se obligó a mover lentamente el dedo adentro y afuera, ocasionalmente curvándolo para explorarla con más profundidad. Eso la hizo jadear.

\- Eres tan blanda. Tan frágil. Podría dejar marcas en ti sin siquiera intentarlo…

Ella lo estaba enloqueciendo un poco, se percató. Tenía la voz espesa, la respiración era áspera y sus palabras no eran tan nítidas y coherentes como lo solían ser.

\- No soy blanda. – protestó.

\- No. No toda tú. – admitió Draco. Introdujo un segundo dedo - ¿Ves? Ahí está, deliciosa resistencia.

Hermione inmediatamente agarró su mano, deteniendo los movimientos. Dolía ligeramente. Ahora la presión era más incómoda, el placer disminuía. Apartó la cabeza cuando la boca de Draco la buscó.

La observó de cerca, incluso mientras quitaba los dedos, aunque todavía se cernían sobre esa parte de ella que ansiaba tocar. Cuando volvió a fijar la mirada en él, tenía una expresión de suave reflexión.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con Weasley?

\- Yo… nunca estuvimos juntos como tal, pero tuvimos momentos íntimos en varias ocasiones.

\- ¿Y hubo alguien más?

\- No. Sólo Ron.

Oh Dios. Ahí venía. Supuso que era inevitable. Por cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas, probablemente lo descubriría. Aunque la respuesta a la pregunta de si alguna vez había estado con un hombre no debía ser algo que la avergonzara (ni siquiera a su edad). Afortunadamente, no insistió en el tema.

En su lugar volvió a presionar los dedos contra ella, con más fuerza esta vez, moviéndolos rápida y aleatoriamente variando la presión y la velocidad hasta que Hermione empezó a retorcerse bruscamente, frustrada por no ser capaz de predecir lo que haría a continuación. Podía sentir la liberación en el horizonte, creciente, a su alcance. Incluso si no se producía, el viaje hasta ese punto había valido la pena. Todas las demás preocupaciones habían huido. Estaba decidida a la necesidad de sumergirse en el momento, olvidando todo lo demás.

\- Por favor…

Los labios de Draco se apretaban contra su sien. Había deslizado la mano libre bajo su torso, de manera que la tenía sujeta a su lado, mientras su otra mano seguía la gran labor. Hermione agradeció el anclaje porque sabía que el desenlace era inminente.

\- Dime que es lo que quieres. – dijo Draco, con voz áspera.

\- Ya lo sabes. – protestó ella.

\- Dilo. – le ordenó, ralentizando cruelmente los movimientos de su mano. Los pálidos dedos revoloteaban sobre su resbaladiza e hinchada carne.

Hermione gimió, sacudiendo las caderas sobre la cama y arañando las sábanas con las manos.

\- Draco…

\- Dilo.

Hermione pensó en lo que debería parecerle en ese momento. Con los pechos expuestos y el cuerpo dorado bajo la luz del fuego, sus respiraciones largas y profundas, la espalda arqueada, los dedos de los pies encrespados y una expresión afligida e intencionada. La imagen; su propia imagen era erótica para ella y se maravilló del poder de la misma. Además, si él no continuaba, iba a tener que terminar ella sola justo delante de sus narices.

\- Por favor, hazme llegar. – suplicó, abandonando toda vergüenza.

Complacido, parecía saber exactamente como le gustaba que la tocaran. Todo lo anterior había sido investigación y experimentación. La parte académica del cerebro de Hermione le decía que los ruidos que estaba haciendo eran ridículos. Eran primitivos y animalescos. Enfocó la mirada a través de sus pestañas y observó la expresión de Draco. No parecía estar pensando que era ridícula en absoluto. Sus plateados ojos le recorrieron el rostro, los pechos y, finalmente, se detuvieron en los movimientos de su propia mano dentro de sus pantalones. Y _eso_ fue lo que la envió al borde de la locura; la visión de Draco mirándola mientras la tocaba.

El clímax fue, bueno, _anticlimático_ dada su propensión a la vocalización en la fase previa. Hizo implosión en lugar de explosión. Draco sacó la mano y la soltó justo cuando Hermione se acurrucó en un ovillo y se estremeció. Él no hizo nada más para tocarla y ella lo agradeció, porque no podría haber soportado un contacto adicional.

Fue… ella… la liberación le llegó en oleadas y la sintió como la más extraña, estimulante y maravillosa clase de ansiedad. Podía sentir contracciones internas, veloces, en sucesión y, entonces, se relajaron, de manera que pudo desplegarse y derretirse directamente sobre el colchón. Y por supuesto Draco debía de ser un genio en la práctica sexual para saber precisamente que en _ese_ momento necesitaba que la arrastra hasta al calor de su cuerpo y la abrazara al _mismo tiempo_ que ella rompía a llorar.

Merlín la ayudara, no quería llorar, pero no había fuerza en el universo que pudiera detener el arranque. Hermione estaba segura de que nunca había llorado tanto en su vida. Los sollozos eran fuertes, largos y miserables, llegando desde las profundidades de su ser. Fue una liberación en un profundo sentido. No era un _alivio_ del todo, pero si era inmenso. Draco la mantenía a ella y a su lamentable llanto dentro de los confines de sus brazos y tenía una pierna sobre las suyas. No decía nada, porque él no era del tipo que parloteaba. Draco era sólido, seguro y de confianza. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

La figura que había estado parada y escuchando en el exterior de la biblioteca siguió adelante, deteniéndose sólo cuando el retrato de la joven Narcissa Malfoy le habló.

\- ¡Déjalos! – imploró Narcissa, sombrilla en mano, con una expresión en su rostro de afilada angustia - ¡No les he dicho nada, pero por favor, te lo ruego! Ya ha habido suficiente muerte en esta casa. Es mi hijo, yo…

Un cuchillo atravesó la pintura. Dejó como una macabra boca abierta en mitad del rasgado lienzo y ya no hubo más ruegos que escuchar.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora (Rizzle):** En interés de la alfabetización científica (teórica o de otro tipo), me veo en la necesidad de señalar que Lawrence Krauss está convencido de que efectivamente puede haber algo de la nada.

* * *

 **¡AHHHHHHHHH! Creo que es uno de los caps más interesantes de lo que llevamos de historia. Cuanta intensidad en un solo capítulo, por favor... entre el sueño de Hermione, el encuentro entre ambos y esa extraña figura del final, madre mía, me va a dar un telele xD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el cap, además de ser uno de los más largos ^^**

 **Tengo muchas ganas de leer vuestras opiniones, así que contadme que os ha parecido, ¿habéis disfrutado?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Carmen-114* *Sabaana* *johannna* *Doristarazona* *Keziah Arkham* *SALESIA* *LadyBasilisco220282* *Loonydraconian* *mariapotter2002* *redeginori* *AliceMlfy* *FeltonNat88* *LluviaDeOro* *Carmen* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *Duhkha* *guiguita* *Bombom Kou* *alex. loxar***

 **¡Gracias y besotes zombificados!**


	42. Family

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 42 - Family (Familia)**

Hermione se despertó, abriendo los ojos en la oscuridad, ajustándose poco a poco al opaco resplandor de los troncos de la chimenea. Se estiró y bostezó. Los rayos del sol todavía no se filtraban por las esquinas de las tablas de madera que cubrían las ventanas de la biblioteca. Estimó que probablemente debía ser justo antes del amanecer. Sorprendentemente, no recordaba sentirse tan refrescada y energizada en mucho tiempo.

El lugar junto a ella en el colchón estaba visiblemente vacío. Volvió la cabeza y vio que Draco estaba de vuelta en su propia cama, dormido. Hermione no estaba segura de qué sentir sobre eso. No, eso era mentira. En realidad, se sentía un poco molesta, pero siendo Malfoy, probablemente tendría razones para no dormir con ella toda la noche. En cualquier caso, se sentía demasiado bien como para perder el tiempo compadeciéndose de sí misma.

Por supuesto, sentía la cabeza ligeramente pesada y un ligero dolor entre las piernas, pero no era totalmente desconocido. Lo había probado alguna vez con Ron después de haber bebido. También había un sentimiento doloroso menos tangible en su pecho, como si hubiera sufrido un golpe que no dejara marcas físicas ni duraderas. Sin duda le había surgido de la tensa efusividad y el pesar de hacia unas horas. El llanto había sido torrencial, recordó, sintiéndose ligeramente mortificada. En su favor, Draco la había estado abrazando todo el tiempo, sin hablar, pero había sentido como su mano le acariciaba los rizos y esa misma mano apartando el grueso pelo para depositar suaves besos en la nunca, en la sien, en el hombro. No podía imaginar que él hubiera llevado una vida en la que proporcionar ese tipo de cariño fuera un acontecimiento frecuente. Y aun así, había hecho un trabajo esplendido.

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de nuevo. Estaba echa un desastre, pero ya no sentía que era insalvable. Hurra y todo eso.

Lo que realmente quería hacer en ese momento era limpiarse. Un baño seria esplendido y, casualmente, había un cuarto de baño en la casa donde el agua caliente todavía funcionaba, aunque había un paseo desde la biblioteca. Se había dado uno a principios de semana y había sido celestial. Dejó el colchón, agarró el abrigo y la mochila, se puso los zapatos y pasó junto a la cama de Draco, que era la más cercana a la puerta. Era imposible no detenerse y observarlo, aunque parecía que estaba robando la imagen de algo prohibido; Draco Malfoy en su estado más vulnerable. Estaba tumbado sobre su estómago, con un brazo doblado junto a la cabeza y la cara metida en el codo.

Objetivamente, era un maldito adulto con muy buen aspecto. Ese hecho no pasaba desapercibido para la mayoría.

Había sido considerado más bien bajito cuando empezaron Hogwarts, pero como muchos otros chicos, había alcanzado a las chicas en tercer año y después de eso parecía que no iba a dejar de crecer. Chicas y chicos lo miraban por igual. Hicieron lo mismo con Harry, pero donde había asombro, admiración y adoración al héroe modesto, honesto y simple que era Harry, había algo diferente para Draco.

Había sido más que un simple abusón. Incluso los niños más pequeños sabían que cruzarse con los Malfoy podría significar el fin del trabajo de su padre en el Ministerio, o como algunos susurraban, que ocurriera un accidente a algún miembro de la familia donde no habría testigos que pudieran afirmar que el familiar en cuestión no se había caído sino que… lo habían _empujado_. Así que sí, los estudiantes lo miraban, incluyendo a Hermione. Pero siempre mantenían distancia porque lo que veían era venenoso. Demasiado arriesgado para intentarlo. Era un milagro que los Slytherins lograran conservar sus amistades. ¿Podrían algunos de ellos confiar entre sí y hablar libremente? Probablemente no. Y la triste verdad es que Draco había sido víctima tanto del legado Malfoy como de ser uno de ellos.

En los últimos años de colegio, Hermione lo recordaba desgarbado, taciturno, alerta y académico. Cuando el crecimiento en vertical se detuvo, comenzó a crecer en músculo. Y era esa fuerza la que los había salvado a ellos y a otros, en muchas ocasiones.

Tales consideraciones superficiales eran de poca importancia dada la actual situación del mundo y, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, considerándolas. Tenía que dejarse llevar, decidió Hermione. Aunque no había tenido mucho tiempo para esas románticas reflexiones cuando era adolecente. Remus Lupin le había dicho una vez, con un brillo paternal en los ojos, que tenías que exprimirlo en cuanto pudieras.

Por lo general, Hermione nunca había sido capaz de encontrar atractivos a los hombres de pelo claro. Tal vez eso se debía a que había pasado mucho tiempo con caballeros de pelo oscuro que le habían dejado una duradera impresión; Harry, Sirius, Snape, su padre, entre otros. El cabello rubio de Draco ahora era un desastre de diferentes longitudes y desgarbado en lagunas zonas donde el bien intencionado profesor Belikov debía haber usado unas tijeras más afiladas, pero eso de ninguna manera restaba atractivo a Draco. Lo tenía áspero e irregular, lo que lograba un interesante contraste contra su fina estructura ósea. Extendió una mano, deseando pasar un dedo a lo largo de su ceja rubia oscura, justo por encima de la cicatriz, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Tenía el sueño notoriamente ligero.

Hermione admiró sus manos, que ahora estaban sin vendar. Eran fuertes y rápidas, como él. Esas manos eran precisas trabajando en el laboratorio, mortales si tenían la necesidad y muy hábiles cuando las usaba en ella. Ese último pensamiento hizo que su rostro se ruborizara. Las cicatrices de quemaduras en el dorso de esas manos, hacía que su estómago se contrajera porque sabía dónde las había sostenido y lo que habían estado intentando evitar con tanta fuerza.

Hermione era consciente del hecho de que Draco le había permitido acercarse más a él, posiblemente más de lo que lo había hecho alguien antes, pero sabía que había más partes encerradas en su interior. Partes que no pensaba que eran para compartir. Hermione lo sabía porque también era su modus operandi.

Había formalidad entre ellos. Un distanciamiento sufragado no por mala voluntad o desconfianza, sino por la manera que ambos decidieron ocuparse de los asuntos del corazón. No ibas a lanzarte a un río de desconocida profundidad, cuando había una barcaza agradable y segura que podía llevarte al otro lado. Necesitabas mantener algunas parte de tu ser en cuarentena porque lo contrario sería una invitación a demasiadas vulnerabilidades. Harry había sido así con Ginny y aunque Hermione nunca se lo admitiría a su amiga, había estado secretamente de acuerdo con la decisión de Harry. ¿De qué había servido darle una debilidad tan grande a Harry cuando, durante casi dos años, su vida había consistido en misiones que bordeaban el suicidio? La decisión de Harry de distanciarse de Ginny fue un intento de salvar a ambos del sufrimiento.

A favor de Ginny, ella no era del tipo que sucumbía y simplemente había seguido con su vida cada vez que Harry se alejaba. Hermione nunca entendió porque Ginny se ponía a si misma en tal posición. Ella sabía que no sería tan resistente si fuera _su_ corazón el que estuviera en el punto de mira. Aun así, era imposible no amar en absoluto y por eso Hermione amaba a sus padres, a Harry, a sus amigos con amor y una constante preocupación por el bienestar de todos.

Pero _enamorarse_ era una decisión. Lo mejor, más seguro y más inteligente era _no_ hacerlo, porque por la vida que llevaban, había un mundo incalculable de dolor a la espera. No se trataba de ser un mártir, simplemente era sentido común.

Entonces, que mierda era esa que ya estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione supo que era cierto, lo miraba y ansiaba tocarlo, acurrucarse en sus brazos, abrazarlo fuertemente y mantenerlo a salvo, feliz y bien. Quería tanto todo eso que se alejaba de un mero anhelo físico. Las palabras de Padma en su pesadilla la aterrorizaban. Hermione no podía imaginar un mundo en el que tuviera hijos con ese hombre y mucho menos soportar la idea de perderlos. Pero la gente hacia eso siempre, ¿no? Tomaban riesgos estúpidos. Claro, algunos caían y nunca se levantaban de la pena, pero había cientos de personas en la flota que si lo hacían y que habían sufrido pérdidas incalculables. Blaise Zabini estaba entre ellos. Era una locura ponerse en tal posición. Hermione se mostraba inflexible sobre eso. El único recurso era _dejar_ de amar y no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo.

Cogió una linterna de la repisa antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. Se abrió con un gélido frío y la oscuridad del pasillo exterior. Hermione se detuvo en seco, mirando con desconcierto el evidente espacio vacío en la pared donde había estado colgada la pintura de Narcissa. Inmediatamente escaneó el suelo que tenía bajo sus pies y, para estar doblemente segura, regresó a la biblioteca para ver si Draco había quitado la pintura y la había dejado en el interior. ¿Tal vez había juntado todas las pinturas que almacenaban alimentos en una sola conveniente ubicación?

En cualquier caso, no estaba en la biblioteca y no estaba dispuesta a despertar a Draco sólo para preguntarle sobre eso. Sin embargo, para sentirse mejor, desabrochó la bolsa de munición y dejó una de las armas junto a él, en el suelo. Y, entonces, se aseguró que su propia pistola estuviera cargada antes de ponerse en marcha hacia la planta baja, los aseos de los elfos domésticos. Probablemente, era exagerado, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Aunque era un baño para empleados, era decadente, para los estándares muggles. Había tres enormes bañeras con terminación doble, con grifos situados centralmente al estilo francés, lo que significaba que no tenían patas y que en su lugar se asentaban directamente en el suelo de mármol blanco y negro. En el pasado, los hechizos de calentamiento del agua de la casa significaban una caldera perpetuamente encendida que suministraba los baños de la Mansión y a la cocina con agua caliente. Una caldera separada y más pequeña suministraba los cuartos de los empleados, funcionando con la magia de los elfos. El hechizo no había sido desmantelado por el equipo de investigación del Ministerio. Era posible que hubieran confinado ese baño como única fuente de agua caliente para sus propias necesidades de higiene y lavado durante el tiempo que permanecieron en la casa. Aunque las tuberías probablemente eran mucho más antiguas que las de Grimmauld Place, daban menos problemas. La primera vez que Hermione abrió el grifo, se sorprendió de que el agua no contuviera sedimentos.

Había una gran llave de hierro en el ojo de la cerradura. Hermione se encerró, abrió el agua corriente y encendió las velas que Draco había colocado allí a principios de la semana. No tenía sentido desperdiciar las pilas de la linterna. Después de encender seis velas, se quitó la ropa y se acercó a la bañera. No había toallas en la casa, por lo que habían estado utilizando sabanas en su lugar. Había una pila de ellas dobladas al lado de la bañera. El agua estaba demasiado caliente; tal y como prefería. Se hundió en ella, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el aguijón del calor y luego suspiró.

Belikov se había asegurado e que empacaran las necesidades básicas antes de salir de la flota. Como abuelo de tres chicas adolescentes, sabía que eso abarcaba jabón, maquinillas de afeitar desechables, protector solar, champú, acondicionador, un pequeño par de tijeras para uso general y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. También había metido una media botella de crema hidratante perfumada y, para diversión de Hermione, una pequeña muestra de colonia para hombres, sin duda robada de uno de los camarotes abandonados del barco principal. Acicalarse parecía el mayor de los lujos, pero oh, se sentía bien enjabonarse y enjuagarse el pelo con olor a vainilla. Entonces, con una pequeña cantidad de acondicionador se masajeó el pelo enredado, se hizo un moño y procedió a coger una maquinilla de afeitar desechable para darle un buen uso. No era de extrañar que Draco hubiera estado dispuesto a intercambiar información a cambio de un baño caliente. Tenía la capacidad de hacerte sentir completamente humano de nuevo. El resplandor de las velas en el oscuro cuarto de baño era relajante.

Hermione se reclinó contra la bañera, soñolienta y bastante satisfecha. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del vapor sobre la piel de su rostro. El enjuague del acondicionador podía esperar…

* * *

El aire frío en su rostro y pecho la asustaron al despertar. Hermione se percató de que se había dormido. No durante mucho rato, porque el agua todavía estaba caliente. Se sentó en la bañera, alarmándose al descubrir que las velas habían desaparecido. Aunque probablemente fuera estaba la luz del día, no había ventanas en el baño. Apenas podía ver la mano frente a su rostro. Aunque no podía distinguirlo, estaba bastante segura de que la puerta estaba abierta y era la razón por la que la temperatura de la estancia había descendido tan drásticamente.

Pero, ¿ _por qué_ estaba la puerta abierta? Ella la había cerrado. La respuesta parecía obvia. _Alguien_ había logrado entrar en el baño y ese alguien _no_ era Draco. Él no la asustaría de ese modo.

No había tiempo que desperdiciar sentado en un agua de rápido enfriamiento, ponderando que pasaría si. Draco estaba arriba, durmiendo y, probablemente sin enterarse del peligro, si es que había alguno. Tenía un arma en la bolsa e iba a llegar hasta ella. Sin embargo, antes de moverse, Hermione escuchó atentamente, sus otros sentidos se agudizaron ante la ausencia de cualquier cosa visual que procesar. Sintió el goteo del grifo de la bañera y el sempiterno crujido de la vieja mansión por encima de las escaleras. Aparte de eso, no se oía nada más.

Maldiciendo, salió de la bañera tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas mojadas, lamentando lo resbaladizo que estaba todo por el acondicionador que se deslizaba por su cuerpo desde sus húmedos rizos. Cogió una sábana doblada mientras se apresuraba hacia el tocador, donde se encontraba la bolsa con la pistola, apretando la sábana contra su pecho.

Sus manos mojadas rebuscaron en el interior de la bolsa. Maldita sea. El arma había desaparecido, pero la linterna todavía seguí allí. Con las manos arrugadas por el agua, Hermione la encendió, volteándose para ver si había alguien más en el baño.

Estaba vacío.

Si había algún record de velocidad en ponerse la ropa, Hermione lo rompió. Sintiéndose ligeramente más preparada para lo que fuera, metió los pies en las zapatillas deportivas y salió por la puerta, sosteniendo la linterna en alto.

Hermione ignoró el hecho de que estaba congelada. Tenía el pelo mojado, empapándole la parte posterior de la camisa y abrigo. Había olvidado los calcetines, lo que significaba que sus pies húmedos eran rasposos témpanos de hielo en sus zapatos. Había algo o alguien en las mazmorras, un piso por debajo de los cuartos de los elfos domésticos. Allí el suelo era de piedra, por lo cual el sonido no fluía tan bien como en los pisos superiores, pero si te mantenías muy quieto y contenías el aliento, podías escuchar…

Arañazos, forcejeos y algo que sonaba como cadenas arrastrándose por el suelo. Típicas cosas fantasmagóricas de unas mazmorras. Se encontró que estaba asustada, pero calmada. Y la brillante y roja flor del pánico no había caído sobre ella, socavando la capacidad de pensar racionalmente. Sentía, ahora, a su antiguo yo. Pero ese no era momento para deleitarse con el descubrimiento.

Había una escalera a unos diez metros frente a ella, que conducía a las mazmorras. Viniendo de abajo, escuchó el crujido de una puerta, un sonido fuerte que le decía que era grande y pesada. En ese momento, se cerró y se escuchó como el cerrojo volvía a su lugar. Unos pasos se acercaban a las escaleras.

Hermione apagó rápidamente la linterna y se aplastó contra la pared. Quienquiera que fuera claramente conocía bastante bien los pasillos como para caminar sin luz. Hermione no tenía esa suerte. No podía permitirse el lujo de tropezar en la oscuridad con el intruso, por lo que esperó hasta que los pasos pasaron de largo hasta llegar a la planta baja, odiando que se dirigieran hacia Draco. Después de varios minutos, estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia las escaleras para subir de piso, cuando escuchó un llanto.

Era una mujer.

Hermione apretó los puños, con una mezcla de rabia e incredulidad. ¿Qué era eso? ¿ _Otro_ maníaco que pensaba que podía mantener a la gente encerrada para su propia diversión? Aspiró una bocanada de aire para calmar los nervios, antes de dirigirse con mucho sigilo hacia las escaleras que bajaban. La persona que le había robado el arma posiblemente también era el responsable de la mujer en las mazmorras y Hermione no tenía ni idea de donde estaba ni cuanto tardaría en volver. Tenía que ser rápida.

Volvió a encender la linterna. Si eso era posible, hacia aún más frío en las mazmorras, probablemente debido a la piedra y la humedad. Hermione sintió un escalofrío que le caló hasta los huesos y se preguntó como cualquier cosa podía sobrevivir allí durante mucho tiempo sin calor seco. Había varias celdas vacías y parecía que el llanto venía de la del final del pasillo. Aunque ahora estaba más cerca de la fuente del sonido, era más un lamento bajo y triste, que un llanto.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta en cuestión, buscando una pequeña ventana o reja, con la que poder comunicarse con la mujer encerrada. No había ninguna. Era una puerta solida sin ninguna mirilla y parecía estar tan firmemente sellada que apenas había espacio libre alrededor del marco. Con los dedos entumecidos por el frío, exploró los pernos que cerraban la puerta. No estaban encadenados ni con candado, lo que significaba que podía abrirlos.

Puso la oreja contra la puerta.

\- Hola. – exclamó - ¿Puedes oírme?

El llanto se detuvo inmediatamente. Se escuchó un ruido de forcejeo al otro lado.

\- ¿Puedes hablarme? – lo intentó de nuevo. No hubo ninguna respuesta por un momento, pero entonces, el llanto se reanudó, sólo que ahora sonaba aún más desenfrenado.

 _Merlín,_ pensó Hermione. ¿Con qué diablos se habían tropezado ella y Draco?

No había nada más que hacer, excepto dejar la linterna sobre la fría piedra y utilizar ambas manos para abrir los pernos. Había siete en total; grandes barras de hierro como su brazo de anchas. Esa era una celda que contendría incluso a Felix Wallen en su forma de licántropo. No le sorprendía que la mansión tuviera esas habitaciones en las mazmorras construidas específicamente para tal propósito.

La pesada puerta se abrió, Hermione usó todo su peso corporal para conseguirlo una vez que hubo quitado los pernos. Fue entonces cuando el olor la golpeó como una bofetada en la cara. Se tambaleó hacia atrás por la intensidad, pero no chocó contra la pared del estrecho pasillo que tenía justo detrás, sino más bien, contra otra cosa bastante sólida que extendió las ásperas manos para estabilizarla.

\- Saludos, sangre sucia. Estás aquí para salvar el día, ¿verdad? – se burló Lucius Malfoy. Estaba sucio, canoso, demacrado y vestía unos harapos que apestaban tanto como la celda que tenía a sus espaldas. También sostenía el arma de Hermione, pero no de una manera que indicara que sabía cómo usarla – Aprecio una comida que se ofrece voluntariamente. – dijo antes de empujarla a la celda y cerrar la puerta con fuerza, sellándola en la oscuridad.

* * *

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron ante el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, la fuerza del golpe resonó a través de la vacía mansión. Se incorporó rápidamente, notando la ausencia de Hermione en su cama y la pistola colocada junto a él. Se levantó, se puso la chaqueta, cogió el arma y comprobó que estaba cargada antes de metérsela en la cintura de los pantalones. También tomó una linterna y un rifle de la bolsa de municiones, colocándoselo sobre el hombro. Dejó la bolsa detrás de una estantería para ocultarla. Entonces, se puso las botas, desatadas. Se movió rápidamente, lo único que le hizo detenerse brevemente fue la ausencia de la pintura de su madre en el pasillo exterior.

* * *

 **Woooooow, este capítulo me parece impresionante, despierta unas emociones tan intensas... bufff. ¡Lo que le faltaba a la pobre Hermione!**

 **Ya sabemos quien era la sombra, ¿os lo esperabais?**

 **¿Qué pensáis que hay dentro de esa celda?**

 **¿Y qué esperáis de los siguientes capítulos?**

 **Ya os digo yo que serán intensitos también xD**

 **¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: *** **Doristarazona** *** *** **LadyBasilisco220282** *** *** **redeginori** *** *** **johannna** *** *** **FeltonNat88** *** *** **Duhkha** *** *** **Carmen** *** *** **Loonydraconian** *** *** **SALESIA** *** *** **Sally. Elizabeth. HR** *** *** **Mantara** *** *** **Pau** *** *** **Ihana Malfoy** *** *** **HacheSinAzucar** *** *** **Bombom Kou** *** *** **LluviaDeOro** *** *** **Alrak990** *** *** **flopymoon** *** *** **rosedrama** ***** *** alex. loxar* **

**¡Besos!**


	43. Wade Out

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 43 – Wade Out**

Me abriré camino

Hasta empapar mis muslos en ardientes flores

Me pondré el sol en la boca

Saltaré al aire maduro

Vivo

Con cerrados ojos

Que arremeten contra lo oscuro

En las dormidas curvas de mi cuerpo

Dedos de tersa maestría penetrarán

Con castidad de muchachas oceánicas

Y habré de completar

El misterio de mi carne

Y habré de levantarme

Al cabo de mil años

Lamiendo

Flores

Y engastaré mis dientes en la plata de la luna

 **\- Por E. E Cummings**

* * *

La linterna aterrizó junto a ella, pero estaba rota, agrietada y hecha pedazos en el suelo. Con manos temblorosas, se guardó un fragmento de vidrio en el bolsillo, esperando que no atravesara la mezclilla de los pantalones. Pensándolo bien, realmente no importaba si eso pasaba.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad.

La completa pérdida de control estaba al alcance. Hermione podía sentirlo acechando desde un rincón de su mente como si fuera algo vivo, maligno y expectante, esperando el momento adecuado para saltar y arrastrarla a otra clase de oscuridad.

 _Su identificación. Eso es lo que era. Pánico._

Hermione no iba a dejar que eso pasara porque lo que estaba más allá de ese pánico era peor que el pánico mismo. Era una locura y un infierno que no deseaba volver a visitar. Cuando estabas en una habitación a oscuras y con la certeza de un peligro oculto, lo más sensato era encontrar un rincón y reagruparse. Se movió con sigilo y cautela, usando la adrenalina que la atravesaba, ignorando la parte pérfida de su cerebro que no quería hacer más que encogerse en un ovillo y hacerse la muerta. Pero el peligro no pasaría de largo. No sería tan fácil de engañar.

La celda de la mazmorra era grande. Hermione se arrastró por el suelo durante unos largos minutos sin tocar una pared. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si eso pudiera hacer que viera algo más. En su lugar, las manos le servían de ojos y confiaba totalmente en ellas ahora. No estaba sola en esa celda. Era una certeza. La criatura – al menos esperaba que _sólo hubiera una_ – estaba cerca.

Gimoteaba, captando lo que había en el suelo dependiendo de con lo que tropezaba. Una o dos veces, jadeó casi con satisfacción, agarrando algo del suelo, seguido de un terrible sonido de dientes masticando. Había mucho más que Hermione y un zombie en esa celda. Le tomó varios minutos procesar que se estaba arrastrando por encima de partes del cuerpo; piernas, brazos, cabezas, torsos, mechones de pelo, cuero cabelludo y demasiadas manos para contarlas.

Y sangre. Merlín, estaba por _todas partes._

El olor era el primer indicio. Era tan fuerte que parecía que una tangible capa del mismo se adhería sobre la piel. En algunas zonas de la estancia, los restos humanos se amontonaban unos sobre otros hasta tal punto que Hermione tuvo que levantarse y rodearlos. Se arrastró a través de los restos putrefactos y descompuestos, mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar algún sonido cuando su mano se hundió dentro de la cavidad torácica abierta de alguien. E incluso mientras hacia todo eso, se esforzaba por escuchar los sonidos que había más allá de la mazmorra.

Podía escuchar movimientos en los pisos superiores.

Lucius Malfoy estaba vivo. Había vuelto a casa. Se suponía que él y su esposa estaban muertos, por su puesto. Muerto por Aurores mientras era perseguido años antes de que encarcelaran a Draco. Habían sacado un reportaje de tres páginas en el _Profeta_ y todo. Entonces, ¿dónde demonios habían estado todo ese tiempo? Hermione no se sorprendería si descubriera que eso también era obra del Ministerio. El secretismo y los hábitos internos de conspiración eran difíciles de perder, al parecer. Incluso bajo la vigilancia de Scrimgeour.

Esa celda era, obviamente, el osario de Lucius y una prisión para la criatura que custodiaba y cuidaba lo suficiente para alimentarla. No hacía falta tener una gran imaginación para averiguar quién era el zombie. Hermione pensó en Draco y eso casi, casi la dejó al borde de la histeria. Pero entonces el pesar que sentía por él se convirtió en temor, pues Lucius estaba más allá de la puerta de las mazmorras, en algún lugar de la casa y, aunque su encuentro había sido benditamente breve, el Malfoy mayor parecía bastante ido.

Draco era muy inteligente, pero necesitaría más que eso para tratar con su padre. El sentimentalismo no era una de las debilidades habituales de Draco Malfoy, aunque tampoco era totalmente inmune a su influencia. La lealtad, por otra parte, siempre le había sido más difícil de gestionar. Lucius tenía ambas cosas en su arsenal para presionar a su hijo.

Después de gatear por otros veinte minutos, Hermione finalmente encontró una pared. Se acurrucó contra ella, componiendo muecas mientras lentamente apilaba cuerpos y restos alrededor de su persona para formar una espantosa barricada; algo para desviar al hambriento zombie, en caso de que se acercara. También era eficaz para enmascarar su limpio y perfumado olor con el opresivo, fuerte y graso hedor de la carne descompuesta.

Empezó a palpar alrededor de su pequeño rincón en la celda. Perturbadoramente, no todos los cuerpos estaban hechos pedazos. Estaba tocando personas que estaban más o menos enteras. Al menos no había escasez de comida para el zombie de Lucius, lo que significaba que no tendría esa instintiva prisa en comérsela. ¿Tal vez su instinto de rastreo era más territorial?

Evidentemente, todos los cuerpos de la celda estaban inanimados. Lo más probable era que ya estuvieran muertos antes de ser lanzados en el interior. Las manos en movimientos de Hermione encontraron una mochila que todavía estaba unida al cuerpo de un hombre. Abrió la cremallera y sacó varios objetos, teniendo cuidado de evitar las bolsas de plástico para no hacer demasiado ruido. Había algo de ropa, envases vacíos, botellas de plástico también vacías, lo que parecía un rollo de vendaje crepé, migas, papel y yesca. Era la miserable previsión de supervivencia del hombre.

Intentando mantener sus congeladas manos estables, Hermione desabrochó numerosos bolsillos más pequeños, tanteando el interior. Casi lloró de alivio cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de un encendedor. No tenía sentido usarlo ahora y alertar involuntariamente al zombie de su paradero. Tenía que idear un plan de ataque de antemano. Motivada por el éxito de su reciente hallazgo, las manos de Hermione se movieron con mayor rapidez sobre los cuerpos de su alrededor, haciendo un barrido de lo que podía. Desafortunadamente, no había armas que encontrar.

Se detuvo cuando tocó una diminuta mano. Estaba unida a un pequeño brazo y un cuerpo que todavía llevaba un jersey y pantalones. Los zapatos habían desaparecido hacía tiempo, pero seguía llevando calcetines (con borlas). Pelo largo. Una niña pequeña. Intrigada e impulsada por una curiosidad casi mórbida, Hermione tocó el rostro de la niña muerta. Suaves y frías mejillas. Una pequeña nariz de botón. Hermione estaba asombrada de que algo tan entero pudiera existir en ese lugar. Pasó los dedos por la parte posterior del cráneo, sin sorprenderse de encontrar una herida allí. Una exploración más a fondo le reveló que tenía la garganta cortada, encostrada con sangre seca.

¿Cómo podía ser que después de todo lo que había visto en el último año y medio, todavía hubiera algo que pudiera sorprenderla? No debería quedar nada más en su interior, nada más que la cruda mentalidad de supervivencia que se necesitaba para vivir en ese nuevo mundo. Aunque no estaba totalmente segura, Hermione apostaría una bolsa de Galeones a la suposición de que Lucius no había estado alimentando a su querida y difunta esposa Narcissa con el equivalente humano de fiambre. No, Hermione sospechaba que había estado cosechando carne fresca entre los _vivos_.

Convirtiéndolo a él en _otro_ monstruo.

Se metió el encendedor en el bolsillo y se apoyó contra la fría pared de la mazmorra, consciente de que si el zombie no se topaba con ella pronto, moriría de hipotermia. Estaba empapada hasta los huesos, cubierta de mugre, sangre y tripas. Pero bueno, al menos el perfumado acondicionador era apenas perceptible.

Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de que Lucius volvería a la celda. La única pregunta era, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar? ¿Un día? ¿Varios? Si no era Lucius, quizás Draco la encontraría, pero parte de la mentalidad de superveniencia requería no quedarse sentado esperando a que te rescataran.

Especialmente si te preocupaba que necesitabas recatarte por ti misma esta vez.

* * *

Draco estaba parado en el vestíbulo, con la mano izquierda planeando sobre el rifle, observando con una estática intensidad.

A su _padre_.

El viejo Malfoy estaba delgado, sucio y casi irreconocible. Iba vestido con ropa tan desgastada, que toda era del mismo color. Lo que alguna vez había sido un pelo largo y plateado, ahora colgaba mustio sobre sus hombros. En contraste con la ropa, su pelo era un surtido de clores, dominado por marrones y grises. Tenía largas y profundas costras por el rostro a medio curar, de lo que inequívocamente parecían rasguños de uñas. Draco notó, que descansaba sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo, apoyándose pesadamente sobre el barandal. Los ojos inyectados en sangre miraban fijamente a Draco, antes de estrecharse mientras Lucius se tambaleó hacia adelante. En sonido que articuló estaba a medio camino entre un sollozo y un gemido.

Draco lo atrapó en el cenit de un torpe y sacudido abrazo, frunciendo el ceño sobre la espalda de su padre mientras éste se aferraba a él. Permanecieron así unos momentos. Las palabras que salían de Lucius eran absurdas. Se aferraba a su hijo con una febril desesperación, como si fuese a desaparecer en el aire en cualquier momento.

\- Pensaba que estabas muerto. – dijo Draco, era tanto una pregunta como una respuesta. Y si Hermione hubiese estado allí para oírlo, también habría discernido las disculpas en esa frase.

En ese momento, Lucius se alejó, aunque sus esqueléticas manos permanecieron apretadas sobre los hombros de su hijo. Ahora era un hombre más bajo, aparentemente encogido por la emaciación.

\- Estoy muerto. – sonrió, con lágrimas saliendo de sus reumáticos ojos – Tú padre está muerto y yo estoy aquí en su lugar. – tocó el rostro de Draco con manos ásperas y cubiertas de mugre. Lucius lo miró de arriba abajo, contemplando a su único hijo, alto, sano y la antítesis de todo lo que era él en ese momento.

Draco frunció el ceño a cambio, el análisis le hizo componer una expresión más cautelosa y mucho más fría que antes.

\- Mi hijo. Mi precioso hijo. – la mirada de Lucius adquirió un tono más afilado, probablemente en respuesta a la catalogación clínica de Draco de la persona que era Lucius – Pero supongo que ese nunca fue nuestro problema, ¿verdad? Nunca nos faltó la belleza. – dijo. Dirigió los ojos al rifle de Draco - ¿Estás esperando compañía no deseada? – Lucius hizo un gesto para agarrar el arma, pero Draco lo interceptó por la muñeca y la sostuvo en el aire.

\- ¿Madre está aquí?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- En Azkaban. No te lo dijeron, ¿verdad? – Lucius sonrió otra vez, revelando unos ennegrecidos dientes. No estaba completamente bien, en más sentidos que los obvios. De cerca, se le escuchaba un audible silbido en cada ingesta de aire. Tenía la piel enrojecida y caliente al tacto. Los ojos revelaban su febril estado – A mí tampoco me dijeron que estabas ahí. Tú madre… - ahora arremetió contra su hijo, acercándolo tirando de la parte delantera de su jersey. Draco lo permitió, con cuidado de mantener el rifle a su espalda – Estaba desconsolada cuando supo que el Guardián te había mantenido encerrado en algún lugar de las plantas inferiores. Ese inmundo, amante de los muggles, irlandés…

\- El Guardián Finnegan. – dijo Draco. Dio un paso atrás, logrando hacerlo tan sutilmente que su padre no se dio cuenta.

\- Sí. – escupió Lucius – Te encerró en una bonita jaula de cristal, ¿no? – en ese momento, se irguió en toda su altura, parpadeando distraídamente por un segundo, quitando varias hojas secas que se le habían pegado al borde de su raída camisa – Mientras el resto de nosotros nos moríamos de hambre y vivíamos con las ratas…

\- ¿Cómo escapaste? – Draco volvió a dirigir el tema.

\- ¿Escapar? – soltó una risotada – Nadie excepto Sirius Black lo ha conseguido nunca, chico. Finnegan nos soltó. Él nos lanzó a… - Lucius miró alrededor del vestíbulo vacío de su enorme casa - … _esto_. Soy el Señor de esta mansión y no puedo hacer nada. Es una extraña especie de tortura, ¿no? Espero que sepas exactamente a qué me refiero. ¡Mira lo que ha sido del mundo mientras estábamos apartados de él! Los Inferi andan sueltos sin control. Los gobiernos se han derrumbado, los muggles conocen la magia y mi único hijo y heredero se acuesta con la sangre sucia que ayudó a meter a nuestra familia en Azkaban. – dijo con desprecio - ¿Qué he hecho para merecer eso, pregunto? ¿Qué… - la tos detuvo la diatriba de Lucius. Se dobló sobre su estómago y se habría caído si Draco no lo estuviera sosteniendo.

\- ¿Dónde está Hermione Granger? – preguntó Draco, hablando directamente al oído de su padre. La voz fue suave, incluso halagüeña, pero su expresión era algo totalmente distinto.

Lucius se tambaleó en los brazos de su hijo, tosiendo, recuperando el aliento.

\- ¿La chica? La chica…

\- Lucius. – siseó Draco, estremeciendo al hombre hasta devolverle el estado de alerta - _¿Dónde está?_

\- ¿Por qué? Está haciéndole una visita a tu madre. ¿Te gustaría verla?

* * *

La encontró.

La criatura había empezado a hacer su propio estudio de la mazmorra, consciente de que habían arrojado algo vivo en el interior. se aferró a esa información, añadiendo más credibilidad a la noción de que era un zombie mágico y, muy probablemente, Narcissa Malfoy.

Quienquiera que hubiera sido alguna vez, estaba claramente familiarizado con la disposición de la mazmorra. Ese era un hecho horrible y fascinante, que podría haber logrado que el difunto Alec Mercer estuviera bastante emocionado. Si Hermione tuviera que aventurar una conjetura, diría que el zombie incluso había intentado crear cierto orden entre los restos de la celda. Eso explicaba las extrañas pilas de… cosas. Los restos de cuerpos apilados en diferentes zonas. Hermione sólo podía preguntarse que método había detrás de esa locura. Como una especie de jaula de pesadilla, Narcissa Malfoy había estado montándose un pequeño nido en la Mansión Malfoy. Y su marido la estaba ayudando.

El avance de la criatura fue frustrado por la pila de cuerpos alrededor de Hermione; pero eso sólo la ralentizaba. Comenzó a trepar por encima de la barrera de restos humanos. Afortunadamente, era incapaz de moverse en silencio, gimoteaba y gruñía mientras buscaba y agarraba a tientas. Así que Hermione era más o menos capaz de medir su posición en la oscuridad.

Cuando estuvo casi encima de ella, dio una patada a lo que esperaba fuera la cara de la criatura. Se escuchó el sonido de huesos rotos, pero el zombie ya se estaba recuperando cuando Hermione se deslizó por la barrera y corría hacia el otro lado de la celda, tropezando con algunos restos más de cuerpos humanos.

En un hombro, llevaba la mochila que le había quitado al hombre muerto. Sería útil para enredarla alrededor del zombie o acorralarlo, si fuera necesario. No había objetos duros en el suelo. Lo más grande que Hermione había encontrado fue la bota de alguien. La sostuvo en alto, resignada al hecho de que tendría que utilizar el resistente talón para golpear a la criatura hasta la verdadera muerte. Se estaba acercando, el gemido pasó a ser un agresivo gruñido. ¿Estaba hambrienta de carne que aún seguía en movimiento? ¿Estaba molesta de que Hermione hubiera estropeado la decoración interior? ¿Quién podía saberlo?

El tiempo lo era todo. Un balanceo mal planeado de su brazo y la criatura la agarraría, apretando sus dientes en cualquier parte que pudiera alcanzar. Mercer había reflexionado largo y tendido sobre esa aparente sed de sangre. Pude que hubiera algunos alimentos básicos que los zombies ansiaban, o _pensaban_ que necesitaban, como comer carne humana (hígados en particular). Pero igualmente posible era el hecho de que una plaga que no encontraba una manera de propagarse era un fracaso. Y para una enfermedad que no se transmitía a través del aire y que, probablemente, se propagaba a través de sangre contaminada, no había casi mejor manera para garantizar la transmisión del virus que mordiendo a alguien. La saliva infectada tenía ese potencial.

Hermione retrocedió hasta sentir la fría piedra detrás de ella y, milagrosamente, la inconfundible sensación y sonido de una cadena pesada enrollada a sus pies. Supuso, que una mazmorra no era tal sin unas cadenas traqueteando. Desechó rápidamente la bota en favor de la cadena, que rodeó en uno de sus brazos y empezó a balancear.

Estaba asustada. Muy, muy asustada, pero la propensión a quedarse aterrorizada había sido sometida con una sesión de olímpico entrenamiento recientemente. La tolerancia al horror era mucho mayor que antes. Todavía había espacio para más terror y desesperación, pero aún no había alcanzado ese nivel. No ahí, no ahora.

Por el momento, estaría condenada si moría como la cena a domicilio de Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

Lucius lo llevó al ático, manteniendo un flujo de conversaciones bizarras durante todo el rato.

\- Debes disculpar mi aspecto. – dijo, mientras subía lentamente las tortuosas y empinadas escaleras hacia el desván – Ha sido… difícil.

No había excusas de su apariencia. No cuando la Mansión tenía las instalaciones y los recursos para alimentarte, vestirte y limpiarte. Lucius no estaba bien. Pero Draco tuvo la cautela de no comentar nada al respecto mientras caminaban. La distracción era lo último que Lucius podía controlar, en esos momentos. La prioridad era localizar a Hermione y después ya vería a sus padres.

Caminaron por un estrecho y claustrofóbico pasillo que apenas era lo suficientemente ancho como para permitir que un adulto pasara sin ponerse de lado. Esa era una parte de la casa que solo los elfos domésticos tenían acceso. La delgadez y el encorvamiento de Lucius hacían que se moviera con rapidez a través de esa parte. Los anchos hombros de Draco y el rifle lo retrasaban. Sostenía una antorcha, apuntando hacia adelante para dar luz más allá de los pasos de su padre. Aunque parecía que no necesitara ninguna luz. Sabía perfectamente por dónde iba.

\- Sé que lo has estado buscando desde que has llegado, ¿verdad? – preguntó Lucius, ahora la respiración silbante era mucho más pronunciada por el esfuerzo – El Traslador. ¿Del que te hablé cuando eras niño? Lo recuerdas. Muy bien.

\- ¿Lo tienes? – preguntó Draco, manteniendo un tono e incluso una voz, tranquilos. Ahí las tablas de madera eran más rugosas, por lo que parecía. No, rugosas no. Como más… pegajosas.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Los pequeños adeptos de Scrimgeour pasaban delante de él todos los días. Imbéciles. El espejo no puede ser registrado como un aparato mágico, ni siquiera con el detector más sensible. Es una magia antigua de las selvas del otro lado del mundo, magia de sangre…

\- ¿Necesita una varita para funcionar?

Lucius se detuvo en su camino para dedicarle una sonrisa a su hijo. Una sonrisa cómplice

\- No. Es la belleza del mismo. Como el sustento que has adquirido de los retratos, todo lo que necesita es una ofrenda.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué tipo de ofrenda? – el suelo estaba definitivamente pegajoso. Y olía a sangre, un olor que desgraciadamente era demasiado familiar para Draco.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, sólo desde el hombro intacto.

\- _Vida_. Suficiente para alimentar el hechizo del portal. La Magia Oscura es costosa. Muy costosa. – Lucius pareció consultar sus manos – El truco… el truco es…

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Draco - ¿Cuál es el truco?

\- El truco es determinar _cuánta_ vida se necesita…

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos.

\- Padre, - dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño - ¿qué es exactamente lo que has estado haciendo aquí en la Mansión desde que te libraste de Azkaban?

Lucius suspiró. Habían llegado a la habitación. Le hizo señas a su hijo para que se adelantara, colocando una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta en el extremo más alejado del pasillo. Le dedicó a su hijo una mirada resignada.

\- He estado intentando activar el Traslador. ¡Por Merlín, que lo he intentado! Todos los días lo intento y fallo. También cuido de tu madre. Requiere muchos cuidados, ¿sabes? Pero ahora, nuestro hijo está aquí para ayudarnos. – Lucius colocó la frente contra la puerta y cerró los ojos – Mi hijo está aquí.

\- Lucius. – siseó Draco - _¿Dónde está Hermione Granger?_

Su padre no respondió. Draco se movió con rapidez. Apartó al anciano del camino y abrió la puerta con la antorcha en alto.

No había nada en la habitación excepto un solitario espejo.

No era de extrañar que el equipo del Ministerio lo hubiera pasado por alto. El espejo era casualmente anticuado y sencillo. Estaba hecho de metal pulido y aplanado, del tipo que se utilizaba como superficie reflectante antes de la llegada del vidrio. El artefacto estaba apoyado sobre un pie alto, deformado y obsoleto y estaba enmarcado con una madera desgastada. Mientras que el "espejo" era corriente, el estado de la habitación no lo era. Las tablas de madera del suelo estaban negras. Draco sabía que era sangre seca; vastas cantidades del fluido. Narcissa no estaba allí, ni tampoco Hermione.

Había estado demasiado impaciente, se percató Draco. Demasiado consumido por la necesidad de encontrar a Hermione para darse cuenta que su padre había querido llevarlo ahí por una razón. Y esa razón no tenía nada que ver con localizarla. Draco se volvió para hablar con su padre, pero se encontró con la culata del arma de Hermione. Lo golpeó en la sien y perdió el conocimiento al chocar contra el suelo ensangrentado.

* * *

 **Ahhhhhh, que estrés me produce está situación... de verdad, nunca me había pasado, llevo estancada en esta traducción bastante tiempo porque se me hace muy complicado seguir traduciendo capítulos, los sentimientos y las situaciones las noto en profundidad y los capítulos que están por llegar no son nada fáciles, os advierto... Rizzle sí que ha hecho bien la historia, se lo ha montado para que sientas en tus propias carnes cada momento de la historia, ¡la amo y la odio! xD**

 **Si pensabais que el horror había terminado con Amarov, ni de lejos es así. Preparad la barreras mentales.**

 **Este Lucius sí que da grima, miedo y asco. ¡Y no, no es un zombie, aunque lo parezca!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Logrará Hermione salir de esa celda intacta? ¿Y Draco?**

 **¡El lunes que viene actualizaré, prometido!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * guiguita* *LluviaDeOro* *Eishel Panakos* *Loonydraconian* *FeltonNat88* *Doristarazona* *LadyBasilisco220282* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *SALESIA* *johannna* *Fechu Callejera* *Carmen* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *aquagt929* *Alrak990* *P. Metus* *NarradoraNueva* *AliceMlfy***

 **¡Besos y abrazos zombificados!**


	44. Sacrifice

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44 – Sacrifice (Sacrificio)**

Lucius Malfoy estaba sangrando, la herida se le había reabierto por todo el reciente esfuerzo.

Consideró brevemente detenerse a cosérsela de nuevo, pero finalmente admitió que era inútil. Ninguna costura sellaría la carne necrótica. Así eran las cosas. Cada vez que intentaba el primitivo método de primeros auxilios muggle, la aguja se hundía en una piel que ya estaba decolorada y ominosamente fragante. Cada vez era más difícil respirar, pensar, moverse. Durante varios días, la fiebre le había aumentado y los delirios oníricos a menudo cruzaban hasta sus horas de vigilia. Por eso había dudado inicialmente de su cordura cuando había visto a su hijo y a la mascota sangre sucia de Potter entrar en la mansión.

Pero no, era real. ¡Draco estaba vivo y había vuelto a casa!

Lucius tenía poco tiempo, por lo que era primordial activar el Traslador. Por supuesto, el plan había cambiado ahora. Ya no era él mismo quien iba a transportarse, sino su hijo.

El espejo de Chavín era mágico, pero sólo había existido en la mansión como un objeto decorativo, una pieza de conservación. Como espejo, era inútil. Teóricamente, estaba destinado a servir como Traslador. El objeto había sido usado hacía más de dos milenios por sacerdotes peruanos en exhibiciones rituales que fueron diseñadas para granjear el miedo, el temor y el respeto de sus homólogos muggles. Porque nada reforzaba más la supremacía y el dominio sobre la naturaleza y el hombre común, que ser capaz de transportarse de aquí _a allá_ , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los magos Chavín tenían varios de esos antiguos espejos en sus templos, ya que cada uno sólo podía tener una carga mágica suficiente para activarlo una sola vez. Como sucedía a menudo con la magia primitiva, sangre y vida eran el precio que debía pagarse para realizarla, pero el maldito ritual requería que el sacrificio fuese _voluntario_.

Hasta el momento, ninguno de los muggles que Lucius había capturado había sido capaz.

Por supuesto, las victimas de sacrificio no serían necesarias si simplemente tuviera una varita. Una varita podría activar fácilmente el Traslador, pero si la tuviera, para empezar, no necesitaría la reliquia. Desafortunadamente, parecía que ni Draco ni la sangre sucia estaban en posesión de las suyas tampoco.

No importa. Draco estaba de vuelta y usaría el espejo para ponerlo a salvo.

La observación de la pareja durante la semana pasada le reveló una relación, de algún tipo. No era muy romántica, pero no se podía confundir la protección que se demostraban entre sí. Era lamentable, pero estos eran tiempos duros y difíciles, y Lucius reconocía que uno buscaba consuelo y aliados donde podía. Igualmente lamentable era que esta situación significaba que no importaba lo bien que Lucius argumentara el plan, era poco probable que Draco aprobara el sacrificio de la señorita Granger para activar el espejo.

Se necesitaba otro tributo y no necesitó mucha reflexión para que Lucius se designara a sí mismo. Después de todo, era probable que muriera en cuestión de días, de todos modos. ¿Qué mejor manera de morir que hacerlo para salvar a su único hijo? Había tenido intención de atacar a la pareja mientras dormía, pero la idea se había frustrado por sus mermadas fuerzas y, en otra ocasión, por la furtiva suplica de Narcissa. No de la Narcissa que vivía en las mazmorras, sino la del retrato.

Era una especulación cuánta percepción poseían los retratos mágicos, en relación con los deseos de sus encarnaciones vivientes. Si el retrato de Narcissa estaba en lo correcto, quería que Lucius terminara con su agonía. Él entendía ese deseó, pero razonablemente, reconocía que su esposa estaba enferma y que no podía pensar con claridad. Si había una cura que encontrar, su hijo la buscaría. Era lógico que Draco saliera por el Traslador, y que una vez que hubiera adquirido una varita, pudiera volver y asumir el cuidado de Narcissa. Ciertamente tenía un suministro suficiente de alimento en la mazmorra para que aguantara hasta el momento que Draco volviera. Lucius se había encargado de eso. No tenía sentido desperdiciar los cuerpos de los fallidos sacrificios. Y había sido tan agotador atraer a los muggles hasta la mansión…

Lucius sostenía las horribles armas muggles (dos pistolas y un rifle) y una antorcha, componiendo una ligera mueca al tener que cargar la última. No había tenido tiempo de ir a buscar velas. Se movía mucho más despacio ahora, en un andar laborioso y apresurado, consciente de que el lado derecho de su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo. Pequeños puntos negros se habían apoderado de su visión, precursores del desmayo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza suficiente como para sangrar, esperando que el dolor lo ayudara a reenfocarse. El maldito veneno de Inferi se extendía rápidamente en esos momentos.

Olió el humo mucho antes de llegar a las mazmorras a ver a Narcissa. Se esparcía rápidamente por la casa sellada. Lucius era muy consciente de lo ingeniosa que podía ser Hermione Granger, ¡pero ciertamente no había esperado que durara lo suficiente como para prender fuego!

Pero lo más importante aún, ¿qué le había hecho la sangre sucia a su esposa?

Se dirigió a las mazmorras tan rápido como pudo, respirando con dificultad mientras corría. Enfurecido ante la audacia de la chica, quitó los cerrojos de la puerta y la abrió. Entró en la celda, acostumbrado a la materia humana en descomposición que formaba una capa cenagosa sobre el suelo de piedra. Se adentró cuidadosamente, incapaz de distinguir mucho en el espeso humo. El haz de luz de la antorcha que llevaba finalmente reveló una pequeña fogata ardiendo en un rincón de la mazmorra. La muchacha debía haber estado desesperada por encenderla, porque la falta de ventilación en la estancia significaba arriesgarse a la asfixia.

Pero, ¿ _dónde_ estaba? ¿Dónde estaba la sangre sucia? ¿Era demasiado esperar que ya hubiera sucumbido a Narcissa?

Ignorando el engorroso rifle, Lucius blandió la pistola de la chica. A pesar de haber visto como se disparaban, nunca se había tomado el tiempo para determinar cómo se usaban. La pistola era pesada, pero intuitivamente había un gatillo, y suponía que si lo apretaba liberaría el proyectil almacenado. Lucius levantó la pistola en la dirección del haz de luz de la antorcha. Con prisa, hizo un estudio menos sistemático de la celda.

Localizó a su esposa, no por verla inicialmente, sino por el sonido. Se escuchaban gruñidos y gemidos nerviosos. Estaba atada a una pared, enroscada en varios metros de cadena, amordazada por una bolsa que había sido envuelta en su cabeza y sujeta por unas correas.

Lucius avanzó tambaleante hacia su esposa, pasando muy cerca de la pequeña figura que se precipitó hacia él desde la ahumada oscuridad, intentando clavarle un fragmento de cristal. La sangre sucia volvió a arremeter contra él, esta vez el ángulo de ataque fue extraño e inesperado. Balanceó algo pequeño y oscuro, golpeándolo fuertemente en la barbilla. El impacto fue suficiente para desestabilizarlo.

Se retorció, resbaló en el cenagoso suelo y cayó dolorosamente sobre una rodilla. Lucius levantó la pistola para dispararle, pero al apretar el gatillo no funcionó. De alguna manera, el arma estaba bloqueada.

Granger le propinó un puntapié en el pecho, robándole todo el aire. Lucius se derrumbó, resollando. Espumosa saliva manchada de sangre burbujeaba de su boca, revelando el líquido que se le había acumulado en los pulmones. Sentía que se estaba ahogando. La antorcha fue arrebatada del suelo y ella la acercó a su rostro, cegándolo momentáneamente. Lucius levantó un antebrazo para protegerse los ojos.

\- Estás son nuestras armas. – dijo, con una voz que parecía décadas más madura de lo que recordaba. O tal vez sólo era el efecto de la inhalación del humo - ¿Dónde está Draco?

\- Lejos de tu influencia ahora. – gruñó Lucius. Empezó a toser.

\- Respuesta equivocada. – respondió ella. Hermione Granger lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de levantar algo en sus manos y golpearlo en la cabeza.

Era una bota. La sangre sucia lo había derribado con un jodido _zapato_.

* * *

Hermione vertió un vaso de agua sobre un lado de la cara de Lucius Malfoy. Él se incorporó bruscamente, farfullando. La chica vio como movía sus brazos, intentándose llevar las manos a la cabeza, pero en ese momento estaba atado en el suelo de la mazmorra con unos doce metros de lazos de cortina.

Ella le levantó la cabeza para que pudiera verla. Sabía que estaba sufriendo una gran cantidad de dolor. Ya le había examinado la supurante herida suturada de un mordisco en el hombro. Lucius Malfoy estaba llamando a las puertas de la muerte. Le encantaría apresurar el proceso, pero primero, necesitaba algunas respuestas. Después de una hora recorriendo la casa de Draco, no estaba más cerca de encontrarlo y a cada momento la preocupación se volvía frenética.

\- ¿Sabes que siempre dicen que hay un pequeño porcentaje de la población que es inmune a una epidemia viral? Es curioso como nunca han hablado del porcentaje que se vuelven locos al mismo tiempo.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente resopló. Usando el pie, Hermione lo volteó para que pudiera hablar con ella sin tener que levantarle la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuándo te mordieron? – preguntó, aparentemente sorprendiéndolo con la cuestión. Al principio, parecía no estar dispuesto a responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

\- Hace tres semanas.

\- Lo que significa que has estado administrándote ReGen desde entonces. La mayoría de las personas mueren a las cuarenta y ocho horas de una mordedura de zombie. – informó – El Ministerio ha estado dejando caer dosis individuales de ReGen tan lejos como podíamos gestionar. Sobre todo en Londres. ¿Dónde lo has adquirido?

\- Había… una familia. – dijo con dificultad – Viajaban desde Londres. Los encontré en el bosque, no muy lejos del pueblo.

Hermione pensó en el cuerpo de la pequeña niña.

\- Los acogiste. Vieron que te habían mordido. Te dieron el suministro de ReGen. Y luego los mataste para alimentar a tu mascota zombie. ¿Correcto? Has estado atrayendo a gente con la promesa de seguridad. He contado cerca de veintidós cadáveres en esa celda, más o menos. ¿Los mataste a todos?

\- Algunos ya se estaban muriendo cuando me topé con ellos.

\- _Yo no_. – dijo ella, con voz insensible – ¿Por qué necesitas tantos cuerpos para alimentar a un zombie?

No respondió.

Hermione apretó el pie contra el hombro herido de Lucius. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Dónde está Draco?

\- No eres digna ni para ser su puta. – espetó Lucius, con el rostro contorsionado por la rabia – Asquerosa sangre sucia. Eres una farsa, estás…

\- Perdiendo la paciencia. – lo interrumpió Hermione. La sangre seca en su piel estaba desquebrajándose y se desprendía en pequeñas escamas - ¿Qué pasa con todos los fanáticos obsesionados de la sangre? Sois condenadamente poco originales. – atravesó la celda hacia la figura que no paraba de contorsionarse de la antigua Narcissa Malfoy y colocó el cañón de la pistola de Draco contra la cabeza cubierta del zombie – Voy a contar hasta cinco, señor Malfoy. Si no me dices donde está tu hijo, derramaré el cerebro en descomposición de su madre por todo el suelo. Dudo que ni siquiera se notara el desastre, dado el estado del lugar…

Era sorprendente lo mucho que le _importaba_ a Lucius. Parecía totalmente aterrado por la criatura.

\- Por favor… por favor no le hagas daño.

Hermione observó al hombre destrozado y sucio que había intentado matarla a ella y a sus amigos cuando era una niña, quien había sido parte del monstruo que aterrorizaba muggles y familias de sangre mestiza que se dignaran a poner un pie en el mundo. Era un asesino y un sangre pura supremacista. Tal vez parte de su extremismo actual era el resultado de que el cerebro se estuviera cocinando lentamente dentro de su cráneo, pero era posible reconocer lo suficiente al antiguo Lucius como para borrar cualquier simpatía. Ni siquiera ser el padre de Draco lo protegería en ese momento. Hermione estaba muy tentada a explicarle que "ella" ya no estaría nunca más. Eso no era Narcissa, pero la locura de Lucius, hasta el momento, estaba ayudando más que obstaculizando.

\- No quiero matar a la madre de Draco, así que dime dónde está. – demandó Hermione, presionando el arma contra la cabeza de la criatura. Ante el estímulo, comenzó a agitarse con renovado vigor contra las cadenas.

\- Tienes que escucharme… – imploró Lucius, mirándola atentamente. Probablemente esa era la primera vez que Lucius Malfoy se dirigía a ella como si realmente quisiera decirle algo, y no porque estuviera en su camino – Ambos queremos lo mismo para mi hijo.

Hermione ya había tenido suficiente. Se acercó al hombre y se inclinó sobre él.

\- No, escúchame _tú_ a _mí_ , demente hijo de puta. No estás en posición para tomar decisiones en nombre de nadie. – siseó Hermione – ¡Mírate! ¡Estás delirante! Has estado asesinando a familias enteras para alimentar a un maldito zombie. ¡Algunas de esas personas incluso te ayudaron a extender tu insignificante vida! Tu hijo nos necesita tanto como una pierna rota. Draco es la persona más capaz e implacable que conozco y créeme, Lucius… – le tiró del pelo hacia atrás de modo que sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros – He estado ahí fuera, más allá de la protección y comodidad de esta casa y he conocido gente que te habría utilizado vivo para alimentar zombies desde el momento que recibiste la mordedura. ¡No te atrevas a hacerte el mártir conmigo! Draco y yo hemos soportado tanto como cualquiera. – bajó la cabeza – Te dejas en evidencia si crees que tu hijo te necesita a _ti_ , de entre todas las cosas. – dejó que toda la repulsión que sentía se filtrara en su voz.

La respuesta, que llegó apenas un minuto después, apenas fue audible.

\- Está en la última habitación del pasillo del ático. También encontrarás el Traslador que Draco ha estado buscando. Es un Espejo de Chavín.

\- ¿Le has hecho daño? – preguntó Hermione, con voz apretada.

\- No. Sólo está inconsciente.

\- Háblame de ese Traslador.

Lucius intentó girar la cabeza en una posición menos incómoda, gimiendo de dolor.

\- ¿Vas a liberarme?

\- No. Sigue hablando.

Suspiró, tragando saliva.

\- El espejo es un antiguo artefacto mágico. Uno de los primero Trasladores que se hicieron, si el comerciante al que se lo compré era de fiar… es como una varita, permanece inerte hasta que se carga con la suficiente energía mágica, tras lo cual permanecerá en estado latente hasta que se active. Cuando se abre el portal, permitirá que una persona pase al destino sin protección de su elección. _Unus tantum. Una tantum…_

\- Sólo uno, sólo una vez. – tradujo Hermione - ¿Estás diciendo que funcionará sólo una vez y sólo para una persona?

\- Sí.

\- Por eso has estado acumulando gente muerta. – conjeturó Hermione – Debían mantener alimentada a tu esposa en caso de que lograras atravesar el portal. ¿Por qué no funcionó? No estarías aquí si hubiera pasado.

\- Los encantamientos originales involucran victimas de sacrificio que se ofrecieron voluntariamente a morir. No necesitaban obligarles. Pensé… pensé que podría eludir ese aspecto del hechizo sacrificando vidas que eran… sobrantes al requisito.

Hermione quería dispararle. Podría haberlo hecho tan fácilmente. Apuntar, disparar y Draco nunca tendría porque saber que no fue en defensa propia. Además, ya se estaba muriendo. Pero una bala en la cabeza era una muerte mucho más humana que la que Lucius se merecía.

\- ¿Sabe Draco el precio de sangre requerido para activar el Traslador? – preguntó, intentando controlar el temblor en su voz.

\- Ahora sí.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Draco le había prometido un camino a casa, pero no a un precio tan alto. El Traslador era un callejón sin salida. Pero el viaje no había sido en vano. Había pasado suficiente en la mansión como para despertar a Hermione de su maltrecho estado mental. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y, mejor aún, lo que _podía_ hacer.

* * *

Había una larga lista de cosas bonitas que ver en un mundo que podía ser impresionante, teniendo en cuenta el punto de vista correcto. Hermione añadió a esa lista a Draco Malfoy abriendo los ojos para mirarla.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Hermione. Al principio, pareció sufrir el desconcierto de alguien que se acababa de despertar. Entonces, se vio una hermosa ligereza en esa plateada mirada que la hizo morderse el labio para no quebrarse. La paz no era algo que podía alcanzarlos, no en el mundo actual. Sin embargo, demasiado pronto los recuerdos se interpusieron y se incorporó, a pesar de la insistencia de Hermione en que se lo tomara con calma. Tenía una hinchazón oscureciéndose en la sien.

Ahora, su mirada era toda decisión. Una de sus manos la agarró del brazo, casi con demasiada fuerza, mientras la otra con mucha más suavidad se posaba en su mejilla. Sus plateados ojos cruzaron el rostro de Hermione, con una preocupada expresión de incredulidad. Tardíamente, Hermione se percató del aspecto que debía tener. Aparte de sus parpados, la mayor parte de su piel y ropa estaban cubiertas de sangre. Parecía que había estado nadando en un río de ese fluido. Su pelo era de color rojo y negro, peinado hacia atrás y apestando a humo. Necesitaba otro baño con urgencia.

Ella lo miró con sus grandes y castaños ojos, mientras sus frías y ensangrentadas manos agarraban las de él.

\- Las apariencias engañan. Estoy bien, de verdad. – lo tranquilizó - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El chico ignoró la pregunta y en su lugar frunció el ceño al tocar su pelo, que se había vuelto bastante rígido.

\- No es mi sangre, Draco.

\- Espero que no. – dijo él – Ya estarías muerta si así fuera. ¿Te has encontrado a mi padre? ¿Dónde está?

\- He encerrado a tu padre en las mazmorras, que es donde, casualmente, me encerró él a mí esta mañana.

\- ¿Está bien encerrado?

\- Sí.

\- Maldito sea. – dijo Draco. Se puso en pie, sin permitir que Hermione lo ayudara. La chica intentó insistir en que no estaba en condiciones de llevar un arma, pero Draco no sostuvo ningún argumento mientras le arrebataba el rifle – No está estable.

\- Está certificablemente _loco_. – lo corrigió Hermione - ¡Ha estado atrayendo y matando muggles con el fin de activar ese maldito Traslador!

Ambos se volvieron para mirar el espejo de Chavín, tan modesto e inocuo, descansando en su soporte en mitad del suelo del ático bajo un enrome charco de sangre.

\- Después de darme un baño esta mañana, bajé a las mazmorras porque creí escuchar a una mujer llorar. Sólo…

Draco se había acercado al espejo, arrodillándose, mirándolo con atención. Hermione notó que estaba teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar el objeto.

\- Está bien, puedes decírmelo. Mi madre está muerta, ¿verdad? – dijo, casi desapasionadamente.

\- Sí.

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo proceder. Los padres de Draco habían vuelto de la tumba, simplemente para perderlos de nuevo y todo en el mismo día. Tenía que sentir… algo. Se acercó a él, y habló sólo después de conseguir tragarse el nudo de la garganta.

\- ¿Sabes cómo funciona está cosa?

Draco se había quitado la chaqueta para poder usar la prenda para manipular el espejo mientras lo giraba. Había una inscripción en la parte posterior, que parecía relativamente nueva en comparación con la antigüedad del objeto. Era la frase en latín que Lucius le había dicho; _Unus tantum. Una tantum._

\- Más o menos.

\- ¿Entonces sabías que sólo iba a ser un viaje de ida para una sola persona?

Draco no respondió y eso fue suficiente respuesta.

\- ¿Qué importa ahora? – preguntó.

Hermione estaba furiosa.

\- Incluso si lográramos activar la maldita cosa sin sacrificar una núbil y joven virgen, e incluso si lograras enviarme a casa, ¿después qué? ¿Qué pasaría contigo?

Él se levantó y repentinamente era dos cabezas más alto que ella, mirándola por encima de la nariz. Había tal hostilidad en su mirada plateada que costaba creer que fuera dirigida a Hermione. Hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba ese truco. Era sorprendente que aún consiguiera asustarla. ¿Cómo podías amar algo que te asustaba? Eso no parecía muy saludable.

\- No pasaría nada. – enunció él.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a sentarte en el porche a ver la nube atómica sobre Londres mientras tomas una taza de té? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer cuando llegue la lluvia? – Hermione se percató de que sonaba estridente, pero sus nervios estaban demasiado desgastados para soportar la intimidación de Draco, las intenciones ocultas y las evasivas.

\- ¿Quieres volver a casa o no? – susurró. Él siempre estaba tranquilo cuando estaba enfadado.

Hermione, por consiguiente, se puso más nerviosa.

\- ¡Sí! Pero…

\- Entonces ese era mi objetivo. Y _es_ mi objetivo. Nada ha cambiado.

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Todo ha cambiado! ¡No vamos a sacrificar a nadie para que ese Traslador funcione!

\- Hay otras maneras. – siseó él.

\- ¡Según tu padre no! Ha matado a más de veinte personas en intentos fallidos por activar esa cosa. He _visto_ los cuerpos. Me he arrastrado entre ellos, Draco. ¡Había _niños_ muertos allí abajo! – y ese fue el final de la compostura. Estalló en sollozos, girándose rápidamente para que él no fuera testigo de su ruptura.

\- Hermione…

\- En ningún momento ibas a venir conmigo, ¿verdad? Me ibas a enviar lejos de aquí, lejos de ti.

Ya no iba a negarlo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te estaba matando seguir luchando. Creo que te estaba matando mucho antes de que conociéramos a Amarov y la existencia de la flota. Y… y yo no sé cómo mantenerte a salvo. – en un extraño espectáculo real de emociones y frustración, arrastró su mano llena de cicatrices de quemaduras sobre ella, señalando su figura empapada en sangre – A menos que te encadenes a mí, _claramente_ no puedo evitarte daños.

La mirada que Hermione le dedicó fue cruda. Quería abrazarlo, pero nunca se lo permitiría, no en ese momento.

\- ¡Draco, por amor a Merlín, no es tu trabajo mantenerme a salvo!

\- Y sin embargo es todo lo que he estado intentando hacer desde la misión al hospital Welwyn…

Era lo más cercano que habían llegado hablar de "ellos". O más bien, de sus sentimientos por ella, cualesquiera que fueran. Hermione no sabía que decir. Le dolía el corazón por él. No quería esa carga para Draco. Estaban en un callejón sin salida, a un metro de distancia de un Traslador que sólo podía transportar a uno de ellos a un lugar seguro. Todavía no habían encontrado la cura, las bombas caerían sobre Londres en menos de un mes y en la planta baja… todavía existía el asunto de Lucius y Narcissa.

\- ¿Te ha hecho daño? – preguntó ahora, con la voz neutral de nuevo. Draco utilizó el pulgar y el surco de sus anteriores lágrimas para limpiarle la sangre que cubría sus mejillas.

Hermione le cogió las manos, deteniéndolo. Tenía que decírselo.

\- Estoy bien. Pero él no está en el mejor momento. Le han mordido, Draco.

Si la noticia de la enfermedad terminal de su padre le afectó, no se le notó.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

Dejó que la guiara hasta la puerta y juntos, salieron al estrecho corredor. Primero Draco, seguido muy de cerca por Hermione.

\- Alrededor de tres semanas. Ha estado sobreviviendo a base de ReGen, pero ahora está demasiado débil para ir a por otra dosis.

\- ¿Y mi madre?

¿Cómo podía explicar lo de Narcissa? Hermione odiaba ser la única que podía hacerlo.

\- Se convirtió hace algún tiempo, al parecer. No sé exactamente cómo mordieron a tu padre, pero creo que una buena suposición es porque ha estado manteniendo a tu madre en las mazmorras.

\- Y alimentándola con los cuerpos de las personas que mató en el ático. – concluyó Draco.

\- Creo que te ha traído aquí porque quiere que seas tú quien use el Traslador. – añadió Hermione.

\- Sí, bueno, mi padre no siempre consigue lo que quiere. – respondió y la chica sintió la historia y las capas de dolor bajo esa frase.

Iba a ser una semana muy larga en la mansión.

* * *

 **WOW, wow, wow... cómo me gusta esta Hermione, luchadora, ingeniosa y valiente, es más, hasta me pone y todo ;) Creo que ha sido un capítulo espectacular, en la línea de los que están por venir. Ya lo veréis ^^**

 **¿Qué me decís de la explosión sentimental de Draco? Es que este Draco tiene algo que me vuelve más loca de normal, esa manera de hacer y decir las cosas... uffff. Me voy de la vida xD**

 **Bueno, vemos que mordieron a Lucius lo que explica un poco su estado mental... aunque vemos que realmente quiere a su hijo y esposa, será un cabrón, pero lealtad a su familia no le falta. Me ha encantado la conversación de Lucius y Hermione, ¿qué opináis?**

 **Preparaos para lo que sigue.**

 **¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *Ihana Malfoy* *AliceMlfy* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *Eishel Panakos* *Mantara* *Carmen* *Auxi. Bachtinson* *Loonydraconian* *johannna* *SALESIA* *mary* *LluviaDeOro* *Pau* *And-18* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *Alrak990* *NarradoraNueva* **

**¡Besos y abrazos zombificados!**


	45. The Necessary Evils

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45 – The Necessary Evils (Los Males Necesarios)**

Draco arrastró una silla del comedor hasta la bañera, la volteó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella. Las mangas húmedas de su camisa estaban enrolladas hasta los codos y llevaba una funda de pecho que contenía una pistola. La parte delantera de su camisa y pantalón estaban empapados.

El suelo del baño parecía una batalla campal. Había agua por todas partes. Esparcida por el suelo también estaba la ropa que Lucius Malfoy había estado usando previamente y mechones enmarañados de pelo que Draco había cortado de la cabeza de su padre.

El viejo Malfoy estaba sentado en el agua jabonosa, hosco y silencioso, con las huesudas rodillas elevadas y las manos caídas a los lados, bajo el agua. Miraba a la nada, por lo que parecía una estatua. La fiebre se había disipado. Sin embargo, la mordedura de su hombro no iba a mejorar. Estaba púrpura, el centro de la herida supuraba algo viscoso. Todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo había adquirido un tinte rojizo. Al parecer, Narcissa le había arrancado un buen trozo. Ese era el tercer baño en menos de una hora y era el primero que el agua de la bañera no se volvía turbia a los pocos minutos de que Lucius se metiera en ella.

– Si no vas a limpiarte, vendré y lo a haré por ti. – le amenazó Draco.

– Mi apariencia es de poca importancia teniendo en cuenta que estoy a punto de morir. – fue su dramática respuesta – No veo el sentido de esto.

– Hasta que llegue ese momento, sigues siendo el Señor de esta mansión y no parecerás ni olerás como un vagabundo sin techo en tu propia casa.

Los ojos inyectados en sangre de Lucius se estrecharon.

– Te gusta verme caer tan bajo, ¿verdad?

Draco salió del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Perdiéndose la mirada de pesar en la cara de Lucius.

* * *

Varios días más tarde, Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, colocando y limpiando las armas. Levantó la mirada cuando Draco entró en la estancia. Él empezó a hurgar en las provisiones.

– ¿Cómo va por ahí abajo?

– Despacio.

Ella asintió.

– El medicamento que le diste le bajó la fiebre, pero ni todos los antibióticos del mundo detendrán la sepsis. Todo lo que puedes hacer ahora es hacerle sentir cómodo.

Draco se detuvo para mirarla.

– Haces que suene como si no supiera que se está muriendo. Tengo formación médica. Créeme, _lo sé_.

– Sé que lo sabes. – dijo ella intentando aplacarlo, consciente del oscuro humor de Draco – Yo sólo estaba…

– Señalando lo obvio. – intervino él. Dejó de intentar encontrar lo que buscaba en la bolsa.

Hermione dejó a un lado el trapo aceitoso y se acercó a Draco, apoyando una mano en su brazo.

– A veces, se necesita decir lo obvio porque hablar de ello nos ayuda a lidiar con complicadas verdades.

Él le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

– Cuando llegamos aquí, apenas podías caminar por esos pasillos sin vacilar en la oscuridad. Ahora, ¿crees que estás preparada para aconsejarme sobre mis sentimientos?

– No exactamente. – dijo ella levantando la barbilla – Los consejos sólo servirían si admitieras que tienes sentimientos en primer lugar. ¡Háblame de esto! No has dicho ni dos palabras sobre tus padres desde que descubrimos que estaban aquí.

Draco la miró furioso.

– Mis padres _se han ido_. Mi madre es un cadáver ambulante, que pronto pondrá fin a su miseria. Mi padre no está mucho mejor. No hay nada de qué hablar. Tus padres, por el contrario, están vivos y bien al otro lado del mundo, preguntándose que habrá sido de su única hija.

Hermione no estaba preparada para ese cambio en la conversación.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mis padres?

– ¿Quieres ir con ellos o no? – se refería al Traslador.

– ¡No! Quiero decir, sí, era lo que quería, ¡pero de ninguna condenada manera iría a ninguna parte sin ti!

Draco caminó hacia ella. La chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás, casi tropezando con los muebles.

– Quiero que te alejes de mí. – estaba furioso – Quiero no tener que pensar en ti, para no distraerme con la miríada de horrores que podrían ocurrirte en cualquier momento. Eres como una herida abierta que no puedo curar, una enfermedad de la cual no puedo recuperarme. Me haces débil. Y _no puedo_ ser débil en este lugar, Granger. Eso nos matará a ambos.

Hermione estaba consternada. En su mayoría, estaba consternada por lo ajenas que le habían sido las motivaciones de Draco, alimentadas por sus miedos. Había estado tan absorta en su propia angustia mental que no había sido capaz de ver que él sufría a su propia manera, tranquila y estoica.

Sus temores eran los mismos.

Había dejado la flota con él porque estaba aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de soportar más pérdidas y de fallar a las personas que dependían de ella. Draco la había alejado de esas realidades, dándole a su mente el espacio para recuperarse. Ya hora quería alejarla aún más, para protegerla e irónicamente, para protegerse a él mismo de su pérdida.

 _"_ _Tú no te caes en pedazos.",_ le había dicho Hermione, la semana anterior de dejar la flota.

 _"_ _Eso no significa que no tenga un punto de ruptura. Y si lo hiciera, no estoy interesado en saber lo que sería necesario para ello."_

Merlín, _ella_ era su punto de ruptura. Todo lo que Richards le había sugerido que le hiciera a Draco, para que cooperara con el Proyecto Navidad, realmente había ocurrido. Richards había querido que Hermione se convirtiera en el Talón de Aquiles de Draco.

 _"…_ _darle una debilidad. Algo inesperado de lo que preocuparse aparte de él mismo. El conflicto interno puede ser un poderoso catalizador para el cambio."_

Sintió esa epifanía como un puñetazo en el estómago. Le mataba saber que su vuelta a la claridad mental (y a sus responsabilidades) lo iba a diezmar.

Draco vio el cambio en su expresión y la comprensión en sus ojos.

– ¿Lo ves ahora? – preguntó él, con voz tierna – Volverás a casa, ¿verdad?

– No.

– ¡No hay otro lugar más seguro! – exclamó – Grimmauld Place ya habrá sido evacuado por Blaise. Londres es una zona muerta. Australia sigue siendo uno de los pocos países que han controlado el brote de tal manera que sus ciudadanos pueden vivir una cierto espejismo de una vida normal. ¿No es lo que quieres?

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Hermione. ¿Cómo podía ser que se sintiera más ligera de lo que se había sentido en meses, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, el peso del mundo volvía a caer sobre ella? Levantó la mirada hacia él.

– Draco, no puedo. No puedo huir de esto. Tengo… tenemos que volver a la flota y reanudar nuestro trabajo. Dijiste que volverías conmigo cuando estuviera preparada, ¿recuerdas? Lo estoy.

Parecía que lo había abofeteado.

– Veo tu muerte por todas partes. ¿No te importa?

Hermione pensó en la advertencia que Padma le había dado en sus recientes pesadillas.

 _"_ _Todo el mundo al que ames morirá. Y al final, tú también desearas estarlo…"_

¿Cómo podía preguntar algo así? Pero ella sabía la verdadera respuesta que buscaba. Una que le rompiera el corazón.

– ¡Por supuesto que importa! – insistió Hermione. Pero ahí estaba el problema. Ahí estaba la parte que había ayudado a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort. Esa que también a veces hacia que Harry la mirara como si fuera alienígena. La misma parte que hizo que hombres como Scrimgeour o Barnaby Richards confiaran en ella – Pero tengo que ayudar si puedo. Y _puedo_ ayudar a las personas que están intentando hacer la diferencia. Que han muerto intentándolo. _Eso_ es más importante. Más importante que yo.

 _"_ _Hay muchos más como yo."_ Le había dicho ella, después de que le salvara la vida en Welwyn.

 _"_ _No. Nadie como tú, sangre sucia."_

Hermione vio que las compuertas se cerraban detrás de sus plateados ojos, sintiendo que el frío se filtraba entre sus huesos. Draco Malfoy no se deshacía como la gente normal. No había dejado escapar nada, ni había arremetido contra ella. Se cerraba en sí mismo hasta que no quedaba más que una dura cáscara. La rodeó, recogiendo la bolsa que antes había desechado y salió por la puerta con ella.

Hermione hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar correr tras él, agarrarlo de la mano para detenerlo y retirar todo lo que había dicho.

* * *

Los dos días siguientes pasaron en silencio. Comían en silencio, leían en silencio y soportaban el crujido nocturno de la chimenea en silencio antes de que cualquiera de los dos se durmiera. Durante el día, Draco pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su padre. Incluso había llevado a Lucius a ver a Narcissa. Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría entre padre e hijo y fue ignorada cuando pidió detalles.

Eventualmente, estaba lo suficientemente preocupada como para escabullirse a las mazmorras justo antes del amanecer, para ver a Lucius.

* * *

Draco estaba despierto, aunque no anunció ese hecho. Sus ojos se abrieron tan pronto como la puerta de la biblioteca se cerró detrás de Hermione. No había sido una noche de sueño tranquila para ninguno de los dos.

Lanzó una mirada al reloj de la esquina. Ya casi era la hora.

* * *

El viejo Malfoy estaba en una celda limpia en el extremo opuesto de las mazmorras, lejos del matadero que contenía a Narcissa. Hermione sabía que había sido una tarea complicada, pero Draco había logrado llevar a su padre a un facsímil de salud y cordura. Tenía algo de color en las mejillas. La herida en su hombro, visible a través del agujero del cuello de uno de los jerséis de Draco, llevaba un vendaje limpio. No apestaba, estaba bien afeitado y tenía el pelo cortado en una decente longitud. Parecía lúcido, dócil. Atractivo, incluso.

Hermione no iba a correr riesgos.

– Señorita Granger, – la saludó Lucius. Estaba tumbado en la cama cuando ella apareció, pero despierto – ¿vienes a acabar conmigo antes del acontecimiento principal?

Hermione dejó la puerta abierta detrás de ella, con la mano sobre el arma. La pregunta fue extraña, por lo que le respondió con una de las suyas.

– Te haría un favor, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió y ella notó que no había posible salvamento para lo que probablemente en algún momento había sido una impresionante dentadura. Lucius se incorporó, estremeciéndose ante el movimiento. Aunque superficialmente parecía estar mejor, estaba cerca del final. Hermione sabía lo que hacia la Infección en tu interior una vez que echaba raíces. El Re-Gen lo impedía, pero no sobreviviría al virus.

– Si has venido a matarme, te ruego que lo reconsideres.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, siguiéndole la corriente.

– Porque voy a activar el Traslador para que mi estúpido hijo pueda enviarte a esa maravillosa ciudad flotante de la que me ha hablado. – Lucius inclinó la cabeza a un lado – Eso es lo que deseas, ¿no? ¿Volver con tu gente?

Estaba aturdida. Y no sólo porque aparentemente Draco había estado prestando atención a todo lo que le había dicho.

– ¿Vas a sacrificarte?

Él asintió.

– Desafortunadamente la ofrenda no puede ser un suicidio, así que Draco hará lo honores.

Hermione estaba horrorizada.

– ¡No puedes pedirle eso!

– ¿Pedirle? – Lucius rió, o más bien tosió – Querida, él se ha ofrecido.

– ¡No tienes que morir para que ese maldito Traslador funcione y no dejaré que Draco asesine a su propio padre!

– En este momento, lo que tú quieras no viene al caso, señorita Granger. Al parecer, en mi muerte, puede que sea de utilidad a mi hijo. – ahora, una especie de tos áspera sacudió el cuerpo de Lucius. Hermione pudo escuchar el ruido del líquido en su pecho. El hombre se acercó a un taburete, para tomar un vaso de agua que estaba colocado ahí. Después de varios tragos largos, continuó – Aunque parece que estamos de acuerdo sobre el uso previsto para Traslador. Ah, qué desperdicio. Preferiría enviarlo a él en tu lugar. Pero no se dejará convencer. Por mí no. Y por ti tampoco. Lo único que _tienes_ es el control de la decisión para atravesar el portal, cuando llegue el momento.

– No lo dejaré aquí.

Lucius se apoyó contra su lecho, mirándola con desprecio.

– Entonces contradices tus propios deseos y demuestras el poco respeto que tienes por Draco. – algo parecido a la nostalgia atravesó la cara de Lucius – Es una completa locura.

Hermione parpadeó.

– ¿El qué?

– El amor. Algo terrible y debilitante. – reflexionó – El Señor Oscuro se vio tan repelido por la perspectiva del amor _y_ la muerte, considerando que ambos conceptos eran inherentemente aflicciones mortales, que se hizo inmune cuando creó los Horrocruxes.

– los Horrocruxes fueron los que lo mataron finalmente. – le recordó Hermione.

Lucius se encogió de hombros.

– Siempre hay un pago en la búsqueda de un gran poder.

– Tú no eres inmune. Te importa mucho tu esposa. – ella lo miró críticamente – Lo suficiente como para matar por ella. Y te preocupas por tu hijo, al parecer.

– Sólo quiero lo mejor para él.

– Lo que _crees_ que es lo mejor. – lo corrigió ella.

– Eso no importa ahora. – dijo Lucius con cansada resignación – Está lejos de escucharme… Dime, señorita Granger, ¿lo amas?

No iba a discutir sus sentimientos por Draco con el asesino psicópata de su padre. Aunque no es que Lucius necesitara confirmación verbal. Simplemente lo veía en su cara.

– Es una desgracia para él, ¿te das cuenta? Le haces daño.

– No tiene por qué ser una debilidad.

– No, pero para los hombres como nosotros, lo es. Ahora intenta devolverte a la flota, para que puedas llevar a cabo tu ciencia muggle y poner fin a esta miserable plaga. Espero que tengas éxito.

– Y si me fuera, ¿qué haría Draco?

– Mi hijo hará lo mejor que sabe hacer, señorita Granger. – Lucius sonrió – Sobrevivir. Y tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo, sin tu carga. Como tú misma dijiste, es capaz e implacable. ¿Supongo que no sabes qué hora es?

– No voy a volver a la flota sin él. Encontraremos otra manera. – no llevaba puesto el reloj, pero el viejo reloj de la biblioteca seguía funcionando – Ahora, probablemente sean casi las seis.

– Ah, bien entonces. – Lucius miró más allá de Hermione, hacia la puerta. La chica supo que Draco estaba parado a su espalda incluso antes de darse la vuelta. No tenía ni idea de qué parte de la conversación había oído.

Hermione se hizo a un lado cuando Draco entró en la celda. Intercambió miradas entre los dos hombres, donde la confusión pronto dio paso al horror.

– ¿No puedes estar seriamente considerando esto? – la chica se movió para colocarse frente a Lucius, bloqueándole el acceso a Draco – ¡No lo permitiré!

Le tomó un gran esfuerzo no debilitarse bajo la fuerza de la mirada de Draco. No hizo ningún intento de tocarla, pero sus palabras bien podrían haberla desollado.

– No recuerdo haberte pedido que me permitieras nada.

– No… – suplicó ella. No era porque se preocupara por Lucius, sino porque tenía miedo de lo que su muerte, _esa_ muerte _,_ iba a hacerle a su hijo. Se volteó para mirar a Lucius, esperando que quizás él cambiara de opinión, pero la mano de Draco la sujetó por el brazo antes de que pudiera hablar con el viejo Malfoy.

Tiró de ella hacia él.

– Granger, – siseó en su oído – basta. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. – Draco la soltó y Hermione se dejó caer contra una de las paredes de la celda, observando impotente como recogía la frágil figura de su padre y lo sacaba de la celda.

La chica permaneció allí durante unos minutos, con el deseo de que el calor volviera a su cuerpo. Entonces, cogió su arma y salió corriendo de las mazmorras, dirigiéndose al ático.

* * *

Padre e hijo habían estado preparándose para el ritual, por lo que parecía. Exudaban una calma casi envidiable. ¿Por qué parecía que era ella la que estaba haciendo una obscena intrusión?

Draco había tendido varias capas de sábanas en el suelo del ático. Después de eso, Lucius se arrodilló, temblando incluso con ese pequeño esfuerzo. Ante él estaba el Espejo de Chavín, proyectando un pálido resplandor dorado en su rostro. Draco estaba en la esquina de la estancia, sosteniendo un gran cuchillo de cocina en sus manos. Capturó la atención de Hermione, enviándole una silenciosa advertencia de que no interviniera.

Lucius se volvió para mirarla, con audibles silbidos. Sus labios estaban azules.

– Señorita Granger… estate tranquila. Esto es misericordia. Deja… deja que sea de utilidad mi muerte.

Hermione lo ignoró y en su lugar dirigió su mirada condenatoria a Draco.

– Esto es un asesinato disfrazado de eutanasia. – sus palabras eran crueles, pero no se sentía particularmente benevolente en ese momento.

Draco caminó hacia ella. Se veía tan increíblemente amenazador que Hermione tuvo problemas para reconciliar al hombre con un cuchillo frente a ella, con el que saltó a una fosa infestada de zombies para salvar a un niño pequeño.

– Recuerdo tu aversión a la eutanasia. – dijo él – Tuviste problemas para hacerlo con el pobre Jason Lam incluso cuando estaba siendo despedazado. Casualmente para el señor Lam, yo estaba allí para poner fin a su agonía. – con mucho cuidado, utilizó el lado opaco de la hoja para girar su cara – Mira hacia otro lado, Hermione. Esto podría afectarte.

Ella agarró el mango del cuchillo, negándose a acobardarse.

– ¡No te atrevas a hacer esto por mí!

– No seas tan presuntuosa. No es sólo por ti. Contaremos con un Traslador en funcionamiento, lo que significará transporte garantizado para uno de nosotros. Mi padre morirá de una forma u otra.

Hermione se percató de que en esos momentos estaba tratando con el pragmatismo puro de un Slytherin. Había filtrado todo sentimiento, dejando atrás soluciones tangibles. Pero si había un clavo al que agarrase, se aferraría a él.

– ¡Dijiste que podría haber otra manera!

– Probablemente, pero no tenemos tiempo para probar otras opciones, ¿no?

– Déjame hacerlo a _mí_ , entonces. – su voz se quebró – Es tu padre. No puedes hacerlo.

– No. – y no había nada tan agresivamente definitivo como esa sola palabra.

Hermione huyó de la habitación. Salió corriendo de la casa, pasando junto al mirador y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al lago, en el cual se derrumbó de rodillas. La primera nieve del invierno caía sobre Wiltshire. Suaves copos flotaban sobre ella en un silencio tan prístino, que sentía que el mundo entero estaba conservado en algún tipo de bola de nieve gigante.

No sabía de lo que debería sentirse más avergonzada, si de pensar que debería haberse quedado para ver como Draco mataba a su padre, de no haberse quedado o del hecho de que en el fondo sabía que Draco había vuelto a cometer un mal necesario. ¿Se había molestado en preguntar qué había sido de Amarov o Honoria, o de cuantos de la gente de Amarov habían muerto en la revuelta de la flota? No. No había querido saberlo. Era más fácil dejárselo a Draco. La gente cómo ella usaba a gente cómo él cuando no había blanco o negro a los que aferrarse, sólo tonos de gris.

¿Tal vez Amarov había estado en lo correcto? ¿Quizás la supervivencia en esa época requería algo más que la moral de tiempos de paz? Tal vez los mansos no tenían lo que se necesitaba para heredar la tierra…

* * *

 **Ufff... un capítulo complicado de asimilar, Draco está tirando de su lado más Slytherin, donde el pragmatismo no deja cabida a ningún sentimiento más, pero obviamente Lucius está en las ultimas, ¿qué habríais hecho vosotros? Como dice Hermione y el título del capítulo, Draco siempre se encarga de los males necesarios. Una conclusión triste, pero en retrospectiva siempre ha sido así.**

 **Por favor, preparaos para el siguiente capítulo. ¡Avisados estáis! ¡Y no hagáis trampas con la historia original! xD**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Loonydraconian* *AliceMlfy* *Mantara* *Doristarazona* *Ihana Malfoy* *aquagt929* *FeltonNat88* *Carmen-114* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *guiguita* *NarradoraNueva* *SALESIA* *Carmen* *Shiraze Tao* *Guest* *johannna* *LadyBasilisco220282* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *LluviaDeOro * **

**¡Besos zombificados!**


	46. Pilgrimage

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 46 – Pilgrimage (Peregrinaje)**

El cuartel general de Grimmauld Place era una casa grande, vacía y laberíntica cuando sólo había dos personas y una lechuza mensajera que la ocupara.

A Harry le parecía deprimente.

No había mucha conversación que uno pudiera mantener - corrección, _intentar_ mantener – con el agente Barnaby Richards antes de renunciar a ello y mantener las distancias. Harry sabía que el hombre era bastante capaz de hablar con la gente sin gritar, pero al parecer había algo en Harry que le molestaba.

La molestia de Richards probablemente se debía a la obstinada insistencia de Harry de que alguien permaneciera en Londres para continuar la búsqueda de los miembros del equipo desaparecidos y mantener las llamas de la chimenea encendidas. Todos los demás habían sido trasladados a la isla de Taransay para unirse a la población de refugiados que estaban siendo atendidos por Ginny y el resto de los Weasley. Richards no estaba nada de acuerdo con la decisión de quedarse, pero eso no era nada nuevo para Harry. Estaba acostumbrado a oponerse a la percepción de una opinión mejor de otras personas. Demonios, estaba acostumbrado a _Hermione_.

Después de una cena de maíz y atún enlatados, Harry se dirigió hacia la cocina para hacerse una taza de té. Aunque sabía que era inútil, empezó a rebuscar en la despensa el whisky de la doctora Kate McAlister, pero, por supuesto, se lo había llevado con ella a Taransay. No quedaba alcohol en Grimmauld Place, ni siquiera una botella de vino malo, lo cual era una lástima porque Harry esperaba un toque de algo más fortificante que el té favorito de Scrimgeour, el Darjeeling.

El ruido de la cucharita contra la taza era molesto y ruidoso en la vacía cocina. La casa necesitaba más ruido ambiental. No había científicos sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, poniéndose distraídamente mantequilla sobre las tostadas mientras discutían sus hallazgos. No estaba Hermione, siempre pensativa y ocupada, con una mirada de complicidad que decía: "Oh, Harry." No estaba el preocupado y cansado Scrimgeour, ni el apacible Neville, ni Ginny, con su amable resiliencia e inhumana paciencia.

El Proyecto Navidad estaba en ruinas y lo más triste de todo era que Harry no sabía por qué. Nadie podía confirmar lo que les había pasado a sus desaparecidos amigos. Sólo había sospechas y el último paradero conocido.

Sintiéndose malhumorado, Harry se hizo el té. Se echó las hojas y gastó lo último que les quedaba de leche evaporada (ja, chúpate esa, Richards) y se lo bebió. Acababa de terminar de alimentar a la lechuza residente cuando la fachada de la casa se derrumbó.

* * *

"Tiempo y distancia, querida." le dijo Molly Weasley "Algunos problemas son como piedras afiladas. Demasiado punzantes para cogerlos. Mejor dejarlos solos, por el momento. Rodaran junto a ti, con los bordes ásperos y trote accidentado. Pero con el tiempo, comenzaran a suavizarse, desgastándose por el camino. Y _ahí_ es cuando podrás pararte y encargarte de ellos."

Molly se refirió a Ron, durante unas vacaciones de verano, cuando Hermione había estado lo suficientemente desesperada como para confiar en la matriarca de los Weasley sobre los problemas de pareja.

Si Ron era una piedra afilada, Draco Malfoy era toda una maldita cantera. Muy difícil de manejar. Imposible de coger. Algo que debía ser explorado y cartografiado para que otros sepan dónde _no_ pisar.

Draco procesaba los sentimientos de manera diferente a otras personas; los trataba como veneno para absorberlos y tolerarlos, en lugar de asimilarlos. Eso significaba que hablar de ellos era lo último que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Presionarlo no ayudaba. No cedía ante la urgencia de desahogarse. No habría un gran avance, llevado por el inevitable cansancio y la legendaria perseverancia de Hermione, se sentaría junto a ella cerca del fuego y hablarían hasta que saliera el sol.

No, nada era tan fácil.

El lago junto a la Mansión era inmensamente pacífico y Hermione podría haber permanecido allí durante unas horas más si no hubiera empezado a perder la sensación en sus extremidades. Así que regresó a la gran casa de Malfoy, temerosa ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con Draco. ¿Qué se le podía decir a alguien que acababa de matar a su padre? ¿Qué consuelo podría darle que fuera aceptable?

Aun así el consejo de Molly podía seguir aplicándose; Draco necesitaba espacio, en grandes cantidades.

Hermione quería volver al ático, por si aún seguía allí. ¿Tal vez necesitara su ayuda con el Traslador o con los aspectos prácticos después de la muerte de Lucius? Lo dudaba. Él lo consideraría una intromisión innecesaria. La intuición le decía que su presencia en ese momento no sería apreciada.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando entró en la biblioteca y vio que Draco había estado ahí y se había ido. Había una nota escrita en una página arrancada de uno de los libros de las estanterías. Eso debería haber sido una profanación, pero aparentemente el libro era de Adivinación. En otro momento y lugar, Hermione podría haber sonreído. Ver su caligrafía le produjo una nostálgica punzada. Durante los meses en Grimmauld Place, debió de haber leído decenas de páginas de sus meticulosos registros.

Su caligrafía era terriblemente anticuada, casi como si fuera de otra época.

 _Toca el Traslador para activarlo._

Dios mío, _funcionaba_. El antiguo Traslador estaba vivo. El ritual se había completado, lo que significaba que Lucius estaba muerto.

Hermione se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones de cuero, agarrando la nota. Miró hacia abajo, leyéndola una y otra vez, como si los pensamientos de Draco fueran, de algún modo, perceptibles en esas pocas palabras. Le dolía que no quisiera o necesitara su presencia en ese momento, especialmente cuando no parecía haber nada de carácter más práctico que pudiera hacer por él. Sentía los ojos calientes y con picazón, pero Hermione sabía que no tenía derecho a dar rienda suelta a su propio dolor. No era su momento para llorar, pero tampoco iba a exigir que él lo hiciera.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño montón de alimentos que había en el suelo, todos los artículos no propensos a estropearse sin refrigeración. Había cogido pasta, queso duro, carne seca y frutas de los retratos de la mansión. Y todo estaba apilado junto a una librería. Había algo triste en el pequeño montón. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Draco sentía actualmente por ella, no había huido de las responsabilidades que percibía por sí mismo. Deseaba que le permitiera devolverle el favor.

Hermione se levantó y echó un rápido vistazo entre los suministros que tenían en la estancia, con la esperanza de encontrar una pista en cuanto a su estado de ánimo. Varias armas habían desaparecido, incluyendo un rifle, ropa y algunas municiones.

Y también _todo_ el alcohol.

Oh Dios.

* * *

El ruido fue ensordecedor.

Al principio fue como el bostezo de un gigante, amplificado. Esto fue seguido por la grieta y el choque del techo derrumbándose, cayendo varios pisos y destruyendo la fachada frontal del domicilio de Grimmauld Place. Sin embargo, nada era tan fuerte y resonante como los gritos de Barnaby Richards.

– ¡Han abierto una brecha, Potter! ¡Saca tu culo de aquí!

Varita en mano, Harry corrió a través de la planta baja, pasando por delante de habitaciones donde el techo empezaba a agrietarse bajo el inmenso peso de los derrumbados pisos superiores. No había tiempo de mandar la lechuza a Taransay para que bajaran las barreras protectoras y les permitieran la Aparición. Tendría que enviarles un mensaje de otra manera. Pero no se iría a ninguna parte sin el Vaquero.

Los gritos de Richards habían venido claramente desde el frente de la casa, desde algún lugar _dentro_ de los escombros. Un espeso polvo llenaba el aire. Empezó a picar los ojos a Harry y le cubrió la garganta, haciéndole toser y escupir mientras subía por lo que parecía una combinación de tejas y muebles de los pisos superiores.

– ¡Richards! – gritó – ¿Dónde estás?

– ¡Lárgate de aquí! – fue la previsible respuesta, seguida de una gran maldición. Eso le fue bien, porque Harry siguió el sonido, trepando sobre ladrillos y cemento hasta que encontró al Vaquero, enterrado hasta los hombros entre pedazos de tejado desmenuzado – ¡Jesucristo! ¿Eres estúpido o simplemente sordo? – rugió Richards. La sangre se deslizaba hasta sus ojos desde un corte en la cabeza.

Dos detalles adicionales golpearon a Harry. Uno de ellos era el crudo, freso y frío aire que ahora se colaba libremente a través de la casa abierta. Le golpeó en la cara, tan frígido que fue momentáneamente impactante para su sistema. El otro detalle fue que ese aire se convirtió rápidamente en el hedor de la decadencia y la muerte, porque más allá de la derrumbada fachada, donde la puerta principal (y nada más) todavía seguía cómicamente en pie, había varios cientos de zombies.

Había tantos que era imposible distinguir la calle. Algunos de los ejemplares más frescos estaban trepando hacia él. Habían hecho exactamente lo que Richards temió; precipitarse hacia las barreras simultáneamente, derribando los poderosos hechizos protectores y llevándose el techo con ellos también. Menos mal, entonces, que el resto de habitantes de la casa ya hubieran sido evacuados a Taransay. Atribuyendo el mérito de eso a la planificación de Scrimgeour y el Vaquero. No quedaba nada en Londres para nadie que aún _viviera_.

Los únicos que quedaban eran Harry y Richards y la diaria búsqueda costera de la flota de Amarov.

– ¿Dónde está tu varita? – preguntó Harry.

– En algún lugar a mi lado. ¡No puedo llegar a ella! ¡Lárgate de aquí, chico!

"Chico", le llamaba. Harry se había acostumbrado a eso, pero seguía irritándole. Palmeó con una mano el hombro de Richards.

Richards era muy consciente de lo que Harry intentaba hacer.

– ¡No funcionará! ¡Necesitarías que sacarme de este desastre primero!

Si no funcionaba, Harry se arriesgaba a la despartición de uno o de los dos, o a crear alguna horrible quimera Harry-Richards. Pero a Harry Potter no se le podía decir que algo era imposible y peligroso sin que intentara hacerlo por lo menos una vez. O dos.

Sintió que el hechizo se apoderaba de él, empezando a envolverlo junto a Richards, para entonces comenzar a fallar al tener dificultades para discernir dónde terminaba Richards y empezaban los escombros. Hubo una fuerte sacudida, el aire alrededor de ellos empezó a brillar, pero Harry sabía lo suficiente como para detener el hechizo antes de que llegara la despartición.

Seguían lloviendo trozos de madera, hormigón y cristal. Una enorme losa de cemento cayó frente a ellos, casi golpeando la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry.

– ¡Están llegando! – advirtió Richards.

Y así era. Harry atacó, incineró, cortó, congeló y explotó una docena, dos docenas, cincuenta… utilizó su hechizo motosierra y por un momento, llovió sangre. Las criaturas intentaban rodearlos, pero Harry no lo permitió. Si llegaran a hacerlo, realmente tendría que dejar a Richards o ambos morirían.

Pero repentinamente, hubo una tregua.

Se le ocurrió tardíamente que no sólo los humanos de la casa habían atraído a las criaturas. Muchos de los zombies ignoraban a Harry y Richards por completo. Parecían trastabillar sobre los escombros en una especie de eufórico aturdimiento, absorbiendo la atmósfera mágica que emanaba de la casa. Algunos de ellos se derrumbaban en el suelo y se retorcían sobre sí mismos, como gatos revolcándose en la irresistible gatera.

Otros eran aún más siniestros. Harry vio a un zombie caer de rodillas ante un retrato de Sirius y comenzar a acariciar el lienzo, observó con curiosidad como Sirius componía una mueca, intentando librarse de las manos de la criatura. Otro grupo de zombies parecía que estaban intentando coger recuerdos de entre los escombros, recogiendo objetos aleatorios, sintiéndolos, dejándolos caer y recogiendo otro. Esa era demasiada inteligencia a la que hacer frente.

Como un faro, el variado surtido de barreras y artefactos protectores de Grimmauld Place había atraído a todos los no-muertos mágicos de la ciudad. Habían hecho una especie de impía peregrinación hasta allí, tal vez sin comprender por qué, pero sabiendo que si desde fuera de la casa se sentía placentero, en el _interior_ debía de ser aún mejor. Los bastardos habían partido la casa como un huevo de Pascua y ahora se estaban dando un festín con sus derramadas entrañas. Merlín, no era de extrañar que no les hubiera ido bien a las comunidades mágicas durante el brote. Eran _imanes de zombies_. Ya no era un misterio el por qué Hogwarts había sido invadido tan rápidamente.

– ¿Estás viendo eso? – susurró Harry, intentando simultáneamente desenterrar a Richards lo más silenciosamente posible, utilizando el _Leviosa_ para mover los trozos más grandes de roca.

– Lo veo y no lo creo. – gruñó Richards en respuesta.

Harry apartó cuidadosamente una viga de metal que casi había logrado perforar la caja torácica de Richards. Parecía que el hombre tenía la clavícula rota. Debía de estar sufriendo mucho dolor.

– Tienes que llegar hasta tu varita o de lo contrario estamos muertos. – dijo Harry – ¿En qué lado está?

– Izquierda. – respondió Richards, con los dientes apretados – Tienes que irte. – y el tono tranquilo, casi suave del hombre hizo que Harry se detuviera y lo mirara. Era irónico, que hubiera tenido que pasar _eso_ para que Richards dejara de gritarle.

Se deshizo de varias rocas enormes y, entonces, Harry pudo ver la parte superior del antebrazo izquierdo del Vaquero.

– ¿Qué son un centenar de muertos vivientes cuando eres el salvador del mundo mágico?

Richards rio entre dientes.

– Eres un _maldito_ gilipollas.

– Oh, hey, puntos extras por usar el término "gilipollas". Ya eres prácticamente británico.

– Dar la patada a un mago caído, ¿por qué tú no?

Incluso si Richards conseguía localizar su varita, una Aparición exitosa seguía requiriendo que estuviera libre de escombros. Harry seguía desenterrando y levitando, moviendo a veces tres o cuatro piezas de hormigón de una sola vez. Lo estaban haciendo bien.

Pero ahora había un nuevo problema.

Mientras los no-muertos mágicos estaban distraídos, la variedad normal de zombies muggles no tenía complicaciones en buscar a Harry y Richards. Se estaban acercando bastantes de ellos, atraídos a la zona por el ruido de la casa al derrumbarse y los chillidos de las demás criaturas.

– Potter… – dijo Richards, enviándole una mirada de advertencia.

Harry se puso en pie, empezando a lanzar hechizos, con una fuerza impresionante y una precisión excelente. El montón de cuerpos en la calle creció, causando un práctico obstáculo de podridos cadáveres. Pero todo ese nuevo alboroto, inevitablemente, llamó la renovada atención de la horda mágica.

Había _tantos_. Se habían reunido alrededor de Harry y Richards, donde una pared de cuerpos no paraba de crecer.

– ¡Vete! – gritó Richards, cuando uno de los zombies se lanzó contra él. Harry se volteó para petrificarlo, quedando momentáneamente aturdido cuando la cabeza de la criatura explotó repentinamente.

Ese no era un efecto secundario habitual del Petrificus _._

Más cabezas explotaron. Algunos torsos, también. El sonido de los disparos era ensordecedor. Harry cayó al suelo sobre Richards, mientras cuerpos, sangre y balas llovían sobre ellos. Merlín, hubo varias explosiones que sacudieron el suelo y causaron la caída de más escombros. Granadas. Alguien estaba lanzando _granadas_ hacia allí. Varias de las criaturas no estaban fatalmente heridas y continuaron arrastrándose hacia ambos. Harry fácilmente acabó con ellos.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, pero que probablemente habían sido sólo unos minutos, los disparos se detuvieron. El ambiente estaba inundado de humo, polvo y un mezclado olor nauseabundo de pólvora y carne podrida. Harry rodó sobre su espalda. Escuchó el sonido de zapatos crujiendo sobre la grava y, entonces, una cara familiar se cernió sobre él.

Las chicas siempre habían encontrado a Blaise Zabini de buen ver. En ese momento, Harry también pensó que era una hermosa imagen.

– ¡Dios mío! ¡No sé de dónde demonios has salido, Zabini, pero gracias!

– Hola, Potter. – dijo el ex-compañero de Harry – ¿Sólo estás tú aquí? Me han dicho que recoja a todo un equipo científico.

– Sólo Richards y yo. Tienes que sacarlo de aquí. Los demás están en un refugio en la isla de Taransay.

Mientras hablaba, Richards ya estaba siendo desenterrado por uno de los hombres muggles más grandes que Harry había visto. También había otros. Todos parecían hábiles, mezquinos y militares, a excepción de Blaise, que vestía pantalones vaqueros. Iban cargados con suficientes armas como para hacerse con un pequeño país. Eso era algo bueno porque todavía había más criaturas deambulando libremente. No estaban a salvo al aire libre.

Richards estaba en mal estado. El hombre realmente no tenía un descanso. _Apenas_ se había recuperado de un disparo en el pecho, por el amor de Dios. Harry notó que Blaise estaba observando su varita con una expresión casi lasciva. No parecía tener una propia.

– Ayudaría a acelerar el proceso si me dijeras lo que estás haciendo aquí. – dijo Harry. Empezó a quitarse pedacitos de zombie de la ropa y el pelo.

– Draco me envía.

Harry se quedó aturdido. Agarró la parte delantera de la chaqueta de Blaise, ese rápido movimiento hizo que una pequeña nube de polvo se levantara en el aire.

– ¿Hermione está con él? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué hay de Padma y Wallen? ¿Vienes de la flota, entonces?

Blaise no se tomó con amabilidad el zarandeo. Bajó la mirada hasta las manos de Harry, que se apretaban firmemente en su chaqueta.

– Quítame las manos de encima, Potter.

Harry soltó a Blaise, estrechando los ojos en su dirección.

– ¿Dónde está tu varita?

– ¡Tenemos que irnos! – dijo el hombre extremadamente grande que tenía un brazo alrededor de Richards, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie – Están viniendo más.

En efecto, ahí estaban. Harry podía escuchar los lejanos gemidos de las criaturas, cada vez más cerca.

– Mi varita, desgraciadamente, está en algún lugar en el fondo del Canal de Bristol, junto con otras casi mil varitas. – informó Blaise tardíamente.

– Maldita sea. Siento que es una historia de mucho dolor y miseria. – dijo Harry, leyendo entre líneas.

– No sabes ni la mitad. – los dos hombres salieron a la calle, pasando por encima de los escombros a su paso – Te lo contaremos cuando volvamos. – miró la varita de Harry una vez más – Ya que no sabes la ubicación de la flota, tendré que Aparecernos en grupos. ¿A menos que pienses que conducir hasta el muelle y el barco es una mejor opción?

A Harry no le gustaba la idea de dejar su varita, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Miró el arma que sostenía Zabini.

– Negociemos.

Blaise le entregó el arma a Harry a cambio de su varita. Tan pronto tocó el palo de madera, casi se derrumbó de la sensación.

Harry lo atrapó, frunciendo el ceño.

– Zabini, ¿qué demonios?

– Está… bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, eso es todo. ¡Maldita sea, Potter, tu varita es como un puñetazo en el pecho! – dijo Blaise en tono acusador. Se enderezó y respiró hondo – Llevaré primero al herido.

– ¡Rápido, están llegando! – advirtió el gigante. Depositó a Richards cuidadosamente sobre los brazos de Blaise, antes de alejarse hacia la calle y eliminar a los zombies que se iban acercando con el rifle.

Harry corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa para coger a la lechuza de su gran jaula. Contempló cargar con ella, pero decidió que era una tontería. Así que abrió la jaula y soltó el pájaro.

– Encuéntrame, si puedes. – le susurró.

La lechuza ululó una sola vez y emprendió el vuelo.

Blaise les dedicó un satisfecho saludo.

– Volveré. – se desapareció con Richards y, como acababa de prometer, regresó varios minutos después. Pero en ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo, casi todos los hombres del equipo de rescate de Blaise habían comenzado a disparar sus armas. La calle estaba repleta de zombies. Blaise se llevó a dos hombres más con él, volvió llevándose a otros tres y después a tres más.

Quedaban seis hombres, incluyendo a Harry y el gigante.

Los estaban conduciendo calle abajo. El enorme hombre estaba gritando órdenes en lo que parecía ruso. Las tradujo, en beneficio de Harry.

– Les estoy diciendo que no pierdan su posición. Si nos movemos de aquí, entonces Zabini aparecerá justo encima de los zombies, ¿no?

– Sí. – Harry estaba de acuerdo con esa evaluación de riesgos – Y no queremos eso.

Pero era imposible _no_ moverse, dado el tamaño de la horda a la que se estaban enfrentando. Harry y los demás eran constantemente conducidos hasta el extremo opuesto de la calle por los invasores no-muertos. Con cada Aparición, perdían más poder de fuego. Harry no era tan bueno con la pistola como lo era con la varita. No había tenido mucha práctica. Afortunadamente, sus compañeros no tenían tales limitaciones.

Blaise reapareció, se tambaleó hacia los hombres y se llevó a cuatro más de vuelta con él. Para ese entonces, parecía que estaba a punto de colapsar, sin duda debido a la combinación del sobreesfuerzo por las apariciones y posiblemente por la distancia del trayecto. Harry no tenía ni idea desde donde había venido Blaise.

Las cosas fueron nefastas. Harry estaba hombro con hombro con el gigante (o hombro con brazo, más bien). Su compañero lanzó una granada hacia la parte posterior de la horda. Explotó, causando una pulverización de restos que era, literalmente, _rosada_. Lo malo de los zombies era que incluso faltándoles extremidades o, en alguno casos, hasta la mitad de un torso, seguían avanzando.

El arma de Harry se quedó vacía. El hombre enrome le lanzó un nuevo cargador. Apenas había resuelto como insertarlo cuando el zombie más cercano saltó sobre él. Le propinó una patada y fue derribado al suelo por otro. Harry se volteó, montándose a horcajadas sobre la criatura y le disparó en el rostro gruñendo.

Blaise apareció en la calle para la carrera final. Tal era la fatiga del mago que cayó sobre una rodilla. Harry estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia cuando pasó lo impensable.

El zombie de la sudadera roja había subido sobre los escombros, por encima de Blaise. Fue escarbando a través de lo que había sido el segundo piso de la casa. Harry lo vio, _vio_ lo que estaba a punto de suceder y soltó un grito de advertencia, disparando a la criatura mientras lo hacía.

¡Maldición! No era un buen tirador, logrando acertar en todas partes, excepto en la cabeza. La criatura cayó sobre Blaise, desgarrándole uno de los lados del cuello mientras el chico lanzaba un hechizo que hizo un agujero limpio en el abdomen del zombie. Los intestinos de un color parduzco quedaron descolgados, pero eso no impidió que el zombie continuara rasgando pedazos de Blaise, mientras intentaba agarrar la varita de Harry de la mano del chico.

Una bala se estrelló contra la frente de la criatura. Harry se giró para ver al gigante bajar el rifle. Ambos se apresuraron rápidamente hacia Blaise, que hacia todo lo posible por mantener cerrada la herida de su cuello.

– ¡Zabini, aguanta! – Harry se quitó la chaqueta, sujetándole firmemente contra el desgarrón. Gran cantidad de sangre brotaba entre los dedos de Blaise. Harry cogió su varita, rompiéndose el cerebro por encontrar un hechizo adecuado.

– Tienes que irte. – resolló Blaise – Ves con Anatoli…

– ¡De ninguna manera! – replicó Harry. Miró al hombre llamado Anatoli – Lo voy a petrificar para que podamos levitarlo…

Blaise agarró las manos de Harry, con la suficiente fuerza como para que le doliera.

– Potter. Llega hasta el muelle. Toma… el barco. _No… mueras aquí_. La flota necesita magia.

Harry sintió lo que suponía era la enorme mano de Anatoli en la parte de atrás de su camisa. Se encogió de hombros.

– Podemos arreglarlo. – insistió Harry. Lanzó hechizos de sutura, a pesar de que eso nunca debía hacerse en caso de lesiones internas mayores, a menos que lo realizara un Medimago profesional entrenado. Harry hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que Padma estuviera justo ahí en ese momento. No sabía si podían mover a Blaise o _cómo_ podían hacerlo sin empeorar las cosas.

La hemorragia no se detuvo y Blaise comenzó a sacudirse. Anatoli había empezado a disparar de nuevo.

– ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! – gritó el gigante.

– ¡Tú has sacado a Richards de aquí y nosotros te sacaremos a ti! – le dijo Harry a Blaise.

– Harry… – Blaise lo agarró por la camisa, acercándolo a él – Cuéntaselo a Draco. Y a G-Granger. Están… están en la Mansión Malfoy. Ve a buscarlos. Llévales a Henry. Prométemelo…

Harry asintió violentamente.

– Te lo prometo.

Anatoli se acercó, agachándose junto a Blaise.

– Lo siento, Zabini.

La voz de Blaise era apenas audible. Fijó la mirada en Anatoli.

– Lleva a Harry Potter a la flota.

Harry se sobresaltó cuando Anatoli le quitó el arma de las manos y la colocaba en la de Blaise. Prácticamente fue arrastrado de allí por el gigante. Estaban casi al final de la calle cuando escucharon el disparo de la pistola. Harry se libró del agarre de Anatoli, volviéndose para mirar. El cuerpo de Blaise distraía a algunos de la horda, pero seguía habiendo muchos.

– ¿Dónde está el barco? – gritó Harry mientras corrían por la calle.

– El muelle de Cah-nar-ree . – respondió Anatoli, aparentemente teniendo problemas con el nombre.

Harry conocía el lugar. Se inclinó sobre Anatoli y se Apareció en el muelle. Desgraciadamente, no quedaron cerca de donde estaba amarrado el barco, así que Anatoli tuvo que señalarle puntos de referencia a la distancia y Harry lo intentó de nuevo. Esa vez, aparecieron justo en el embarcadero. Había unas pocas criaturas pululando por los alrededores, pero estaban demasiado lejos para representar una amenaza.

Ambos abordaron el barco. Anatoli encendió el motor y los condujo de vuelta a mar abierto. No volvieron a hablar hasta que Harry salió del lujoso cuarto de baño bajo la cubierta, habiéndose lavado la sangre de Richards y Blaise de las manos. Se unió al gigante junto al timón, mirando hacia el mar más allá de las ventanas. Era culpa de Harry que eso hubiera pasado. Todavía no sabía cómo procesar ese hecho, pero en algún momento lo haría. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar dirigiéndose hacia Ginny, en lugar de a esa misteriosa flota.

– Gracias por lo que hiciste.

Anatoli asintió. Harry se percató de que el ruso era un hombre de pocas palabras. Podría haber parecido que estaba tallado en mármol, pero no dejaba de verse afectado por la muerte de Blaise.

– Siento lo de Zabini. – agregó Harry y realmente lo sentía – ¿Erais muy cercanos? – Harry se preguntó si él lo había sido. ¿Ir juntos al colegio contaba?

– Todo el mundo es cercano ahora. – fue la criptica respuesta.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato. Harry quería preguntar por la flota, pero decidió esperar. Había otra pregunta más pertinente.

– ¿Quién es Henry?

Anatoli suspiró. Fue un gran sonido de un enorme hombre.

– Henry Miles Greengrass _Zabini_.

Harry cerró los ojos, maldiciendo entre dientes. Las últimas palabras de Blaise habían sido dar el cuidado de su hijo a Draco y Hermione.

Ahora, obviamente, había una infernal historia detrás de eso.

* * *

 **Uffff... de verdad, no tenéis ni idea de lo que me costó traducir este capítulo (semanas), cada vez que lo leo una parte de mí muere con Zabini. ¡Maldito zombie de la sudadera roja! ¿Os acordabais de él? ¡Aquí tenéis su gran papel en la historia! ¡Ojala le hubieran pegado un tiro en la frente cuando tuvieron la oportunidad! Blaise es uno de mis personajes favoritos y aunque puedo entender el motivo de su muerte (si no lo habéis hecho ya, lo haréis pronto) no puedo superar este cap... ¡Que bien lo ha hecho Rizzle muy a mi pesar! T-T**

 **¿Quiero saber si lo habéis sentido tanto como yo? ¿Si soy a la única que se le ha partido el corazón en mil pedazos? ¡Espero no estar sola en este dolor!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *Carmen-114* *FeltonNat88* *SALESIA* *LadyBasilisco220282* *Loonydraconian* *guiguita* *Mantara* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *Carmen* *LluviaDeOro* *Florr Nott* *Beckisita* *AliceMlfy* *LadyWildhex***

 **¡Besos!**


	47. Insight

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 47 – Insight**

Hermione no vio a Draco durante el siguiente día y medio. Técnicamente, no era algo tan extraño dado el tamaño de la mansión, pero hacía mucho frío y estaba preocupada por dónde había estado durmiendo.

Sin embargo, había algunos tranquilizadores indicios de su presencia alrededor de la casa; retratos movidos de sitio, faltaban más sabanas en el cuarto de baño y huellas de sus botas en el suelo del polvoriento vestíbulo. Se dirigió al ático; preparándose para lo que se encontraría al empujar la puerta.

La habitación estaba vacía, salvo por el espejo de Chavín. El suelo no tenía nuevas perceptibles manchas y las sábanas habían desaparecido. Hermione se agachó para inspeccionar el artefacto. Tan pronto como acercó la mano a un metro de ello, la parte reflectante se transformó. Ya no era mate, sino vivo y ondulante. Parecía la brillante superficie de un estanque hecho de cristal líquido. El espejo emitió un sonido suave muy parecido a la estática. Era como si el artilugio todavía no estuviera sintonizado en una determinada "emisión" o "frecuencia" y esperara la manipulación de un usuario. Siguió el consejo de Draco con respecto a que se activaba con el tacto, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo mientras se acercaba. Pasó experimentalmente una de sus manos a unos centímetros de la superficie cosechando los resultados deseados, por así decirlo.

Vio a Draco.

Estaba en las mazmorras. Por un momento, Hermione se sintió confundida con respecto a lo que estaba presenciando, pero entonces se percató que estaba viendo los acontecimientos que ocurrían a tiempo real. No había sonido, sólo imágenes.

Pero, ¿por qué el espejo le mostraba eso? Ah, debía ser porque estaba pensando en Draco en ese momento, por lo que el hechizo procesó eso como un deseo de llegar hasta él. Parecía una voyeurista al seguir mirando, pero no podía apartar los ojos de ahí. No era muy diferente a husmear el Pensadero de otra persona.

Draco sostenía una linterna mientras caminaba sobre la mugre de la celda de Narcissa. La luz que proyectaba iluminaba los restos humanos que cubrían el suelo. Ante él estaba la figura retorciéndose de su madre, todavía atada a las cadenas, pero sin bolsa en la cabeza. Draco dejó la linterna y, por un momento, simplemente la observó.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Cientos, sino miles de personas, habían cometido el error de creer que podían convocar una cierta apariencia del recuerdo de lo que solían ser sus seres queridos en los reanimados cadáveres. No mucha gente sobrevivía a ese error. Era fácil pensar que seguramente… _seguramente_ en alguna parte estaba la persona que una vez conociste. Y si alguna parte estaba ahí, entonces se podría razonar o comunicar con ellos, ¿verdad?

Error.

Apretó firmemente las manos mientras observaba a Draco acercarse al zombie, preocupada de que su sentido común se viera comprometido por sus emociones. ¿Tal vez fue así como mordieron a Lucius? ¿Un lapso momentáneo donde la esperanza cegó la precaución?

Pero entonces… de manera imposible, pareció producirse un cambio en Narcissa. Hermione lo observó con mórbida fascinación. Narcissa empezó a retorcerse con menos énfasis y después levantó su lechosa mirada. Gracias a la luz de la linterna, Hermione vio que parecía estar mirando a Draco, estudiándolo de una manera que sabía que los zombies muggles no podían hacer.

La luz también mostraba lo que era; un cuerpo humano muerto asaltado por un virus que ralentizaba la descomposición, que tomaba el mando de las funciones básicas del cerebro con el fin de reanimar a su anfitrión y maximizar la potencial propagación del contagio. La humedad de la mazmorra había afectado a su cuerpo. Narcissa se caía lentamente a pedazos. Sólo le quedaban unos cuantos mechones de pelo en el cuero cabelludo que ya empezaban a desprenderse. Parte de su rostro parecía que se estaba derritiendo, la pérdida de integridad estructural causaba que se hundiera en el interior del cráneo, arrastrando a uno de sus ojos hacia dentro. No tenía labios, probablemente debido a los daños infligidos por la incesante alimentación. Su boca se definía del resto de la cara por pedazos de carne alrededor de la parte superior de las encías, donde alguna vez había estado su verdadera boca. Todavía conservaba la mayoría de los dientes, pero eran estrechos y alargados debido al deterioro de las encías.

Abrió la boca de par en par, no para soltar un gruñido ni atacar, sino para producir un sonido. Hermione no pudo oírlo, pero se imaginó que era un largo y profundo gemido. Sin agresividad, por lo que parecía. Si no lo supiera, diría que era un intento de comunicación. Parecía haber unas crecientes evidencias que sugerían que los zombies mágicos realmente lograban retener algunos de sus recuerdos y facultades; como lo demostraba el uso de herramientas que ella y Draco habían visto en Hogwarts y en los ataques casi coordinados de estos especímenes en el Pozo de Amarov. Y luego estaba el inquietante zombie de la sudadera roja que deambulada a las afueras de la casa de Grimmauld Place, una silenciosa baliza que atraía a otros de su clase para unirse a esa misteriosa vigilia.

La mano enguantada de Draco se alzó. Apuntó su arma a la cabeza de la criatura.

Narcissa cerró la boca. Hermione observó como el zombie se inclinaba hacia adelante y lentamente presionaba la frente contra el cañón de la pistola. Una mente más escéptica podría haber atribuido esa acción a una mera coincidencia, una confluencia accidental de acciones, pero para Hermione, parecía deliberada. Y si era así, el significado era fácil de resolver.

Probablemente la peor parte de todo fue que Draco no disparó inmediatamente. Hermione no podía distinguir su expresión y estaba agradecida por ello. Esa visión como si fuera una mosca en la pared ya era suficiente invasión a la privacidad. Madre e hijo permanecieron así durante un rato y Hermione estaba empezando a sospechar que Draco no iba a apretar el gatillo. Y para su horror, se acercó más a la criatura, casi lo suficiente como para abrazarla y, tal vez, esa era su intención.

– No, Draco… – se escuchó decir a sí misma. Por Merlín, si lo hiciera, ella pasaría a través del Espejo en ese mismo instante, gastando el preciado y único viaje del Traslador para detenerlo.

Fue Narcissa quien decidió el desenlace. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, alejándose del arma y lanzándose contra él. Esa vez, sus dientes estaban al descubierto, a centímetros de hundirse en Draco. Hermione se estremeció cuando la pistola se disparó; el sonido resonó a través de toda la mansión. La cabeza de Narcissa se desplomó hacia adelante.

Hermione tardó varios minutos en recobrar la respiración. Conocía a Draco lo suficiente como para sospechar que no había estado a punto de sucumbir a la misma esperanza que había albergado su padre; que Narcissa seguía siendo viable. No, más bien, no había querido matarla mientras quedara en ella una chispa de humanidad. Necesitaba matar al monstruo. Y ella había cumplido esa necesidad, consciente o inconscientemente, nadie podía estar seguro. El resultado seguía siendo una bala en el cerebro.

Hermione se puso en pie para pasear por la habitación. Sentía que de alguna manera había envejecido una década en los últimos diez minutos. Lucius y Narcissa estaban muertos y Draco estaba soportando esa monumental carga por su propia cuenta. Ya era suficiente. Decidió bajar y encontrarse con él, quisiera verla o no. Sin embargo, estando sola en el ático, había algo importante que necesitaba verificar antes de ir a buscarlo.

Se sentó frente al espejo una vez más, soltó un largo suspiro y, entonces, sostuvo la mano de nuevo cerca de la superficie.

 _Harry. ¿Dónde estás?_

Si el Traslador sólo podía llevarte a lugares desprotegidos, entonces no podría mostrarle la comunidad de Taransay, si es que Harry estaba allí. Hermione le dio una oportunidad de todos modos.

Pensó en la gente de Taransay, imaginando el mar de tiendas de refugiados ondeando ante el fuerte viento Hebrideano. El espejo se agitó, intentando hacer conexión, pero no produjo nada. Intentó lo mismo con la casa de Grimmauld Place, pero extrañamente, el espejo seguía sin registrar nada en absoluto. Se mantuvo liso y sin vida, como si ese lugar en particular ni siquiera existiera. Hermione frunció el ceño. Eso no era muy tranquilizador. ¿Tal vez se debía a la particular conglomeración de barreras protectoras de la casa?

Después, imaginó el barco principal de la flota en su mente. Pensó en el profesor Vadim Belikov, que era sinónimo de los laboratorios de la flota. La superficie reflectante del espejo se agitó salvajemente, recalibrada y enfocada.

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño sonido.

Harry estaba parado junto a Belikov en el prístino laboratorio del barco principal, con una mano en la cadera, escuchando atentamente algo que el anciano le estaba diciendo. Draco había estado en lo correcto. ¡Harry estaba, en efecto, con la flota! Hermione quería correr a sus brazos y estrujarlo. En ese momento, se quitó las gafas, las limpió y se las volvió a poner; algo que tendía a hacer cuando estaba intentando asimilar una lógica particularmente complicada. Parecía cansado, pero por lo demás bien. ¿Acaso se había incorporado a la flota? Hermione escaneó el resto de la escena. No había señales de Neville o el resto. ¿Estaban todos juntos o algún miembro del equipo ya se había marchado a Taransay? Eso parecía mucho más probable, dados los planes de apoyo de Scrimgeour.

Belikov parecía demacrado. ¿Era por el estrés de manejar la flota? Era una empresa enorme, pero ahora que Harry estaba allí, tenían la ventaja de la magia. Hermione pensó en lo fácil que sería tocar esa imagen parpadeante de la cara de Harry y ser instantáneamente transportada al laboratorio, sin duda sorprendiendo y deleitando a Harry. ¿Qué pensaría él de su decisión de irse? Probablemente no lo creería. Tampoco lo hubiera tolerado. Desconfiaría de la parte en la que aparece Draco y exigiría escuchar las razones de Hermione.

 _Lo que significaba que Harry iba a venir a la Mansión Malfoy…_

¡Harry iba a venir! Hermione podía apostar su vida en ello. Cerró los ojos y agradeció a cualquier deidad que estuviera escuchándola, la monumental previsibilidad de Harry Potter.

La imagen del laboratorio comenzó a deformarse y Hermione sintió que una presión distinta empezaba a erigirse detrás de sus ojos. Tenía que tener cuidado de no gastar demasiado el encantamiento en caso de que ese aspecto del espejo fuera un recurso tan finito como el Traslador.

Una última ojeada.

Hermione invocó en su mente una imagen de sus padres.

– Oh, papá. – susurró, llorando y riéndose al mismo tiempo.

Hermione vio a su padre metiendo en una caja de plástico lo que parecían bollos recién horneados. Hermione sólo había visitado ese lugar una vez. Puede que no hubiera electricidad en ese momento, pero fue la ausencia de otros detalles lo que, realmente, era digno de mención. No había barras o tablas sobre las ventanas. De hecho, increíblemente, una de las ventanas estaba _abierta_ , la veraniega brisa australiana revolvía las cortas cortinas de encaje que su madre había cosido. Mientras Hermione lo observaba, su padre se giró para hablar con su madre.

La señora Granger entró en la cocina cargando un manojo de coles, todavía salpicadas de barro. Su padre hizo un comentario, al que su madre contestó rodando los ojos. Empaquetaron los suministros en una caja y, entonces, dejaron la casa por la puerta de la cocina, sin prisas y completamente imperturbables.

Si era la seguridad lo que anhelaba, Draco había estado en lo correcto al querer mandarla con sus padres. So podía hacer algo más que sobrevivir en Australia, se podía _vivir_.

Hermione ya había visto suficiente. Quería compartir con Draco lo que había presenciado a través del espejo, pero cuando bajó a las mazmorras, ya se había marchado. Igual que Narcissa. La ausencia de los cuerpos de los padres de Draco probablemente significaba que había dejado la mansión para enterrarlos. Estuvo tentada a volver al espejo y simplemente convocar su ubicación, pero sintió que ya se había entrometido lo suficiente en sus asuntos privados por un día. Hermione no se quedó inmóvil esperando que él volviera a aparecer, sino que empezó a proceder como si pronto fueran a dejar la Mansión juntos.

Si él quería o no, no venía al caso. No iba a abandonarlo.

El Espejo era engorroso, pero ligero. A pesar de que el Traslador sólo fuera un viaje de ida, su valor seguía siendo incalculable. Tendrían que llevárselo con ellos a la flota. Hermione lo envolvió con un mantel y lo bajó hasta la biblioteca. Peinó toda la casa en busca de los retratos cargados de comida, reuniendo los que eran lo suficientemente pequeños para transportar. Comprobó y cargó las armas, aunque fracasó con algunos de los rifles más complicados que venían con todo tipo de accesorios. Recogió la ropa, la dobló y la metió dentro de las bolsas. Empaquetó artículos de tocador y recogió todas las velas que pudo encontrar. Aunque los retratos contuvieran multitud de bebidas, se estaban empezando a quedar sin agua limpia y potable. Así que llevó todas las botellas de plástico vacías que tenían al baño y las llenó.

No fue hasta que salió al coche para comprobar que no hubiera nada en el maletero, que vio el humo en la distancia.

* * *

El sol empezaba a ponerse. Incluso con la inminente oscuridad, todo lo que Hermione tuvo que hacer para encontrar a Draco fue caminar hasta la columna de humo gris y negro que se elevaba sobre la línea de los árboles. Y a falta de eso, siempre habría podido seguir el sonido de los disparos. Lo único que se había llevado de la casa con ella era su arma. Se detuvo ante las grandes puertas de hierro de la entrada a los terrenos de la Mansión, consciente de que no podría volver a entrar en la propiedad sin Draco.

Oh, bien. Empujó las puertas y corrió por la colina hacia el pueblo, su imaginación pintó todo tipo de horribles escenarios. La realidad no fue menos terrible, sino algo decepcionante.

En mitad del pueblo, Draco había encendido una pira funeraria dentro de la cual se quemaban dos cuerpos; Lucius y Narcissa, presumiblemente. Hermione todavía podía ver los restos de las sábanas que había utilizado para envolverlos. La hoguera era enorme. Las puntas de las llamas llegaban más allá que mucho de los tejados de las casas de la aldea. Sentado en el frío suelo a cierta distancia del fuego, estaba Draco. Vestido completamente de negro, con la capucha de su chaqueta puesta cubriendo su pelo rubio. Había un rifle semiautomático a su lado. Tenía una rodilla levantada, sobre la que balanceaba el brazo. En su mano había una jarra, casi vacía, de cristal con whisky o brandy.

Había por lo menos quince o veinte zombies que Hermione pudiera ver, los cuales habían sido atraídos por el fuego y los anteriores disparos. Algunos se dirigían hacia Draco. Otros se tabaleaban fueras de las casas y tiendas, despertados por todo el ruido y el rugiente fuego. Hermione vio a un zombie con lo que parecían lanzas de pesca sobresaliendo de su torso. Otro zombie todavía llevaba un traje de negocios, con el alfiler de la corbata y el pañuelo en el bolsillo. Podría haber parecido bastante elegante, sino fuera por el hecho de que sus dos manos terminaban en sangrientos muñones.

Draco lo observaba todo con una expresión desinteresada. Disparó el rifle al azar, sin dar a ninguno de los zombies que se le acercaban y, seguidamente, volvió a beber de la pesada jarra.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – gritó Hermione. Corrió hasta él, disparando su propia pistola contra las criaturas más cercanas. Le tomó cuatro disparos eliminarlos.

– Hey. – dijo Draco.

Estaba ebrio. Hermione no se sorprendido, dado lo vacía que estaba la jarra.

– ¡Malfoy, levanta tu culo del suelo ahora mismo! – se adelantó varios pasos para encargarse de más criaturas. Uno de los zombies se tambaleó haca la pira funeraria. Hermione recordó el comentario del Agente Richards sobre ser perseguidos por ardientes piñatas en el Hospital Welwyn. Disparó a la criatura de la hoguera antes de que causara más daños en la aldea. Varios zombies más emergieron del bosque que bordeaba la carretera. Hermione mató a tantos como pudo, hasta que el cargador quedó vacío.

Y Draco _seguía_ sentado en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el fuego y, ocasionalmente, dando un trago más a la jarra.

No había nada más que hacer, excepto coger su rifle y usarlo. Nunca había disparado uno de esos, pero en ese momento, no podía darse el lujo de ser exigente. El arma era potente. El retroceso del primer disparo hizo que la culata del rifle golpeara contra su rostro, sin mencionar que la bala se perdió en la distancia, lejos de su objetivo.

– Maldita sea. – gruñó y lo intentó de nuevo. Separar los pies la ayudó a contrarrestar el retroceso, pero sólo lo justo. Esa vez, apretó el gatillo y logró apuntar el tiro contra uno de los lados de la cabeza del zombie de negocios. No hizo caer a la criatura. Un colgajo de piel se le desprendió sobre los ojos. Pero continuó, sin titubeos.

Fue en ese punto que Draco se dignó a levantarse. No tenía demasiada estabilidad, se percató.

– Lo estás haciendo mal.

Hermione se volvió hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

– ¡¿Tú crees?!

Las cosas que ese hombre podía hacer _todavía_ la sorprendían. Actuando como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, él procedió a envolver los brazos alrededor de ella, asentando sus manos enguantadas en cuero sobre las suyas, reposicionándolas en el rifle. Se sintió diminuta en comparación a él. Draco apretó la parte posterior del muslo en su trasero. Hermione podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo incluso a través de las cuatro o cinco capas de ropa.

– No lo sostengas tan alto, sino te golpearas con el retroceso. Deja que tu hombro aguante el peso.

No había tiempo para más disputas, aunque hubiera una gran demanda de ellas. Disparó el arma y se alegró de mantenerla lo suficientemente firme como para dar a los objetivos en el torso. Sin embargo, la precisión requerida para acertar en las cabezas parecía que se le escapaba.

– Estás apretando demasiado fuerte el gatillo. – dijo en su oído. Olía a alcohol y cenizas – Suéltalo hasta aflojarlo casi del todo y, entonces, aprieta.

Seis, no, siete zombies estaban a tan solo unos veinte metros de distancia.

Hermione se retorció en sus brazos para dedicarle una mirada de incredulidad.

– Draco…

– Puedes hacerlo. – insistió él.

Hermione volvió la atención al arma, sosteniéndola como le había enseñado, permitiéndole que le corrigiera la postura, intentando ignorar el hecho de que lentamente estaban siendo rodeados por las criaturas. Puso a uno de los zombies en el punto de mira, tirando suavemente del gatillo, dejando que la baja saliera disparada.

Golpeó a la criatura en mitad de la cara.

– Bien hecho. – la elogió Draco – Mi turno.

Hermione cedió de buen grado el arma, con la que Draco eliminó a los zombies restantes en una rápida sucesión. No había nada de incierto o impreciso en eso. Ella le lanzó una furiosa mirada. Más criaturas avanzaban hacia el pueblo, pero aún estaban a muchos minutos. En ese momento, Draco ya había recogido la jarra y regresaba a la mansión.

– Deberíamos irnos. – dijo, casi como un comentario pasajero.

Hermione le fulminó la espalda con la mirada. No sabía si quería preguntarle si estaba bien o lanzarle una piedra a la cabeza.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Llevo una semana o así sin actualizar ninguna de mis historias porque la ola de calor que hay en España no es ni medio normal. ¡Se me quitan las ganas hasta de vivir! Por favor, que horror.**

 **En fin no quiero daros mucho la chapa, así que espero que hayáis disfrutado el cap y fue un alivio y un consuelo saber que muchas más de vosotras sentisteis la muerte de Blaise como una patada en el cu... en el alma xD**

 **Vemos que Draco también tiene una gran carga emocional que soportar, ¿le ayudará Hermione a aligerar el peso? (Como intentó hacer él con ella).**

 **Mañana intentaré hacer una actualización triple de "Rebuilding". ¡Lo intentaré!**

 **Agradecer los comentarios del capitulo anterior a: * Antares. Riddle. Malfoy* *Doristarazona* *LadyBasilisco220282* *Carmen-114* *Mantara* *guiguita* *FeltonNat88* *Loonydraconian* *Kary* *SALESIA* *Carmen* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *AliceMlfy* *Florr Nott* *And-18* *Keziah Arkham* *Guest* *valitos* *NerakLime***

 **¡Besos!**


	48. Living

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 48 – Living (Viviendo)**

Fue difícil, pero Hermione contuvo la lengua hasta que volvieron a entrar en la casa. El intenso calor de la biblioteca era embriagador. Por un momento, se limitó a permanecer parada ante el fuego en un intento de descongelarse. Draco dejó la jarra casi vacía en la alfombra junto al Chester. Dejó el rifle sobre el montón de armas en la esquina y tiró su húmedo abrigo en el respaldo. Seguidamente se quitó los guantes y después las botas, que arrojó cerca del fuego para que se secaran. Estiró las piernas en el sillón, cerrando los ojos.

– ¿Dónde has estado durante el último par de días? – preguntó Hermione finalmente.

Él respondió sin molestarse en mirarla.

– Ocupándome de mis cosas.

– Estaba preocupada. – explicó ella – Podrías haberme dicho lo que estabas haciendo o dónde pasabas el tiempo. Te busqué por todas partes.

– Mis disculpas. – respondió, exasperadamente.

– Vi el Espejo. Lo usé para ver Grimmauld Place, la isla de Taransay, la flota y la casa de mis padres. Mis padres están bien. – informó ella rígidamente, preguntándose si era insensible mencionar eso.

– El Espejo no se conectará con la vieja casa de los Black ni con la isla de Taransay por los hechizos protectores.

– Sí. – Hermione estuvo de acuerdo – Pero no tuve dificultad en ver la flota. Harry estaba allí.

Esa vez, abrió los ojos de manera entrecerrada para mirarla. Arrastró las palabras cuando contestó.

– Potter no estaba allí en las dos últimas ocasiones que miré.

– Bueno, ahora si está y es posible que venga hasta aquí, ¿no crees?

Draco cerró los ojos otra vez, apoyando el antebrazo sobre su frente.

– Realmente no me importa, Granger. Volverías a la flota de cualquier manera.

Ella quería estrangularlo.

– Tú vendrás conmigo.

– Estás segura de eso, ¿verdad?

– ¡Sí!

Él no dijo nada más. Pasó bastante rato que hasta Hermione pensó que se había dormido. Tardíamente recordó que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de ceniza. La idea de dejar a Draco solo no le atraía, pero decidió agarrar la bolsa con artículos de tocador y bajar rápidamente a lavarse antes de preparar la cena para ambos. Cuanto antes comiera, menos probable era que tuviera que lidiar con un borracho y beligerante Draco Malfoy. Y entonces, tal vez, podrían hablar.

* * *

Draco estaba leyendo cuando ella regresó.

Se había desplazado del sillón hasta el escritorio cerca de las ventanas, después de haber encendido varias velas. Tenía los pies apoyados en el escritorio de caoba, con los tobillos cruzados. Hermione reconoció el libro. Había varios ejemplares en la biblioteca de Hogwarts para que los cursos superiores los usaran. Era una vieja enciclopedia de hechizos escrita en latín.

Ella se sentó ante el fuego, extendiendo el pelo con los dedos, para secarlo.

– ¿Una lectura ligera antes de acostarse? – inquirió.

Draco cerró el libro con un golpe seco.

– Pertenecía a mi madre. Es una primera edición firmada. Coleccionaba libros raros.

Dado que la publicación original era por lo menos de hacia quinientos años, ese hecho era impresionante. Como lo era la noticia de que Narcissa Malfoy aparentemente tenía otros intereses además de permitir a los Mortífagos apoderarse de su vida. Hermione se enfadó consigo misma ante ese pensamiento tan poco caritativo.

– ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó.

Draco le tendió el libro. Hermione atravesó la estancia para cogerlo, con cuidado al manejar las frágiles páginas de pergamino, cosido y recosido a lo largo de los siglos. Había un pergamino más nuevo en la parte delantera, con una breve inscripción, fechada del 5 de junio de 1980.

 _Para mi pequeño niño en su primer día._

 _El primero de muchos._

 _Con amor,_

 _Mamá_

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Draco.

– ¿Ella quería que lo tuvieras?

Draco asintió.

– Un libro para el primer día de cada nuevo año de mi vida. Yo solía rodar los ojos ante ello. – miró fijamente las estanterías de la sala – Si hay otros tomos aquí de gran valor, probablemente contengan inscripciones similares.

Hermione pensó que eso era absolutamente adorable. Era fácil pensar en Narcissa – y en Lucius, realmente – como seres casi inhumanos, encarnaciones de lo que estaba mal en el Mundo Mágico. Pero ellos también habían sido padres y personas, con debilidades amorosas y tradiciones.

– Es un buen legado, Draco.

La comisura de sus labios se elevó.

– ¿Me pregunto cuál será mi legado?

– La cura. – dijo Hermione, sin dudarlo.

Se instaló un poco de calidez en sus ojos en ese momento. La nostalgia había desaparecido. La miraba con algo parecido a la piedad.

– ¿No te cansas de ser tan jodidamente buena nunca?

La animosidad de la pregunta la sorprendió.

– Bueno, no creo que lo sea.

Él resopló.

– Y ahí radica la fuente de la bondad. En la total y completa falta de astucia. No sacarías beneficio propio ni aunque cayera encima de ti.

Ella frunció el ceño.

– Dejé la flota, ¿no? Lo hice por _mí_ , no por nadie más. ¡Eres tú el que mintió cuando dijiste que me llevarías de vuelta una vez me sintiera mejor! No sé qué quieres de mí, Draco. Es como si realmente hubieras preferido que siguiera dañada.

– Prefiero que _vivas_.

– ¿Incluso aunque no estés conmigo?

Él suspiró y para sorpresa de Hermione, se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, tomándola de la mejilla.

– Incluso aunque no vaya a estar contigo. – repitió – No me desenvuelvo bien en situaciones comunales.

– Lo sé. Quieres tu libertad, ¿no? – le tomó la mano y empujó suavemente la manga del jersey, dejando que su pulgar se deslizara a lo largo de la delicada y pálida piel el interior de su brazo. La descolorida Marca quedó a la vista – Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de entregar tu vida a Voldemort.

La suave risa de Draco estaba llena de amargura.

– No estás equivocada. Y soy tan responsable de esta plaga como el hombre que la diseñó. ¿Crees que crear la cura será suficiente penitencia?

– Es un buen lugar por el que empezar. – respondió Hermione. Era consciente de que estaba temblando, pero no podía detenerlo.

Draco enganchó los dedos en la cintura de sus pantalones y la acercó, de modo que ahora estaba de pie entre sus piernas mientras él permanecía sentado en la silla.

– No hay penitencia para las cosas que he hecho. Ni para las que _haré_.

Hermione no lo entendió.

– ¿Qué más planeas hacer?

Draco echó una ojeada al reloj de su abuelo que había detrás de ella.

– Lo que pueda, antes de que Harry Potter irrumpa la fiesta.

* * *

– Estás borracho.

– Síp.

Ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Draco tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y una mano en su cabello. Los estrechos y húmedos rizos eran una pequeña fuente de fascinación para él. Agarraba un rizo, lo estiraba y después lo soltaba para que volviera a su posición original.

Hermione había metido el dobladillo de su enorme jersey y camisa de franela en la cintura de sus pantalones. Draco tiró de ellos. Ella se estremeció cuando él colocó sus manos debajo de la camisa, abriendo las palmas de par en par, dejando sus dedos bailar a través de la suave piel de su espalda. Era un arma de doble filo que el apocalipsis zombie no vinera con sujetadores.

Draco había estado sentado hasta ese punto y por lo que Hermione aún sentía que tenía cierto control de la situación. Ese sentimiento se evaporó cuando se levantó, tirando del jersey sobre su cabeza, dejándola con una camisa de franela roja y negra.

No era como antes, cuando era frágil y jugaba con ella a la persecución y la retirada. Ella lo había deseado, pero él frustradamente repartía esa intimidad en porciones precisas para no abrumarla. Ahora, _ambos_ lo deseaban y estaban listos para ello, pero había un elemento destructivo en lo que Draco estaba haciendo que hizo a Hermione sentirse cautelosa.

Cuando las manos se dirigieron hacia los botones de su camisa, instintivamente, Hermione las cubrió con las propias, intentando detenerlo.

Él se detuvo. La mirada de su cara la asustó y estimuló. No era un interludio divertido.

– Pararé en el momento que desees.

– Yo, eh. Siento que tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado, antes de…

– Adelante. – la animó, desabrochando los botones.

– Em. – se deshizo de tres botones. Draco hizo una pausa, arqueando una ceja – ¿Qué formalidades necesitamos para salir del paso?

Y de repente, Hermione no supo que más decir. ¿Cómo deshacer ese particular problema? ¿Cómo se le dice a alguien que está siendo noble y egoísta al mismo tiempo? La ultima discusión que habían tenido ella haba terminado diciéndole que prácticamente todo y todos eran más importantes que ellos. ¡Que desastre! Estaba siendo ingenua al pensar que serían capaces de resolver sus diferencias con el fin de permitir que eso - lo que fuera - continuara.

– Estoy preocupada por lo que pasará después. – fue todo lo que finalmente dijo. La simple verdad.

Él terminó de desabrochar los dos últimos botones y deslizó la camisa por sus hombros, dejándola caer al suelo. Hermione inmediatamente tomó consciencia de sí misma. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se entretuvo un largo momento contemplando sus propios pies. Esto no eran besos burlones ni caricias exploratorias mientras estaban sentados en la oscuridad. No estaba siendo tosco en absoluto, pero tampoco había ningún afecto de los anteriores.

– Los zapatos. – dijo él. No sonaba a petición.

– Draco…

– Te he dicho que pararía cuando tú quisieras. – le repitió.

Ese era el problema. _No_ quería que parara, pero tampoco estaba segura de querer seguir adelante. No así.

Sin embargo, Hermione se quitó los zapatos. Ahora se centró en sus pantalones, quitó el botón y tiró de la cremallera. Ella se tensó cuando empezó a deslizárselos por la cadera. Draco lo sintió y se detuvo, aparentemente esperando el permiso para continuar. Hermione estaba confusa. Oh, él la deseaba. Podía sentirlo. Pero lo que hacía parecía mecánico, como una serie de pasos ejecutados en secuencia, en lugar de ser dos adultos compartiendo algo especial. A decir verdad, empezaba a sentirse muy cabreada.

– ¿Paro?

– No. – dijo ella, porque a pesar de todo, quería esa extraña intimidad con Draco.

Soltó un grito cuando la levantó por la cintura, depositándola en el borde del escritorio. Agarró con los puños los pantalones y tiró de ellos, dejándola con un conjunto de ropa interior color beige muy poco favorecedor y unos calcetines de lana desparejados. En algún lugar del mundo (Australia probablemente) la gente todavía podía llevar calcetines que hicieran juego. Este no era ese lugar.

Hermione se sentía extremadamente vulnerable, especialmente cuando Draco todavía estaba completamente vestido.

– Levanta. – dijo, con el mismo tono estandarizado y dominante.

Ella apoyó las manos contra el borde del escritorio para levantar la parte inferior y rápidamente su cara enrojeció un tono más oscuro cuando Draco la despojó de su ropa interior. Ahora, estaba completamente desnuda, sentada en el escritorio de la biblioteca de su padre. Su piel todavía mantenía el calor del baño y el olor del jabón. Inmediatamente cruzó las piernas y lo miró con una mezcla de deseo y precaución. Era desagradable sentir eso como inseguro, como algo nuevo.

Draco dio unos pasos atrás y la observó. El escrutinio fue casi imposible de soportar. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione deseó tener más pelo. Algo, _cualquier cosa_ que la protegiera de su evaluativa mirada.

– Pararé cuando lo desees.

Era como un mantra y, esta vez, Hermione lo reconoció por lo que era; un desafío. Aunque también estaba destinado a herirla.

– Sí, te he oído la primera vez. – contestó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Draco casi le sonrió. Y, entonces, empezó a quitarse su propia ropa, con los ojos grises clavados en ella todo el rato. Primero el jersey, luego la camisa de manga larga y la camiseta debajo de ella, quedándose con los pantalones negros de combate y los pies descalzos. Ella le devolvió la mirada evaluativa, observándolo descaradamente mientras sus manos se dirigían a la hebilla del cinturón y a los botones que sujetaban el pantalón. Siguió con los ojos fijos en él cuando se lo quitó del todo, quedando tan desnudo como ella.

Hermione tragó saliva (esperaba que no hubiera sido audible). Puede que Draco estuviera tomando un enfoque clínico del sexo, pero era innegable que quería estar ahí con ella.

No había nada de gentileza en su expresión mientras caminaba hacia ella, colocaba una mano en cada una de sus rodillas y le separaba las piernas. Hermione pasó las manos por sus fuertes brazos, deslizándolas por su piel. Como siempre, disfrutaba de su fuerza y de la sensación que le provocaban en las palmas su oscuro bello rubio. Detuvo la mirada ante la nueva cicatriz de su bíceps, pasándola por las más antiguas de su vientre y, después, hundiéndola más abajo. Allí no tenía cicatrices que ella pudiera ver, sino más bien que con lo que estaba equipado parecía propenso a herirla. Por supuesto, ese no era el primer miembro masculino excitado que veía en su vida, pero le importaba el resultado de ese encuentro más que cualquier otro.

Hermione estaba fascinada. Dio la bienvenida a la breve oleada de poder que sintió al tomarlo entre sus manos. Era hermoso. Elegante, caliente y la cantidad exacta de palidez inherente a él, pero con un saludable rubor. Ella se arriesgó a mirar hacia arriba y fue recompensada con una contenida expresión de dolor en su rostro. Él cerró los ojos. Ella lo apretó y lo observó con placer mientras sus finos labios se separaban en una exhalación. Hermione levantó más el rostro para un largo beso.

Pero Draco se apartó, estirando una mano para agarrarla de la barbilla, deslizando el pulgar sobre su carnoso labio inferior en una extraña y confusa caricia. Sin comprender nada, Hermione lo intentó de nuevo, pero él respondió de la misma manera, sosteniéndola firmemente de la barbilla.

¿Sin besos? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? El dolor era tan grande como la preocupación. Algo definitivamente no iba bien.

– Dime que pare y nos detendremos. – dijo de nuevo, con voz arenosa.

Ella no dijo nada, dejando que el descontento se reflejara en su expresión. No, no pararían. Quería ver hasta donde llegaba eso.

Draco tomó su silencio como aquiescencia. La empujó hacia atrás para que se tendiera sobre la mesa, apoyada sobre los codos, con las rodillas colgando del borde. Él ahuecó las palmas sobre sus pechos, tanteando el peso y la sensación en sus manos. Y, entonces, su boca se posó sobre ellos.

Hermione cerró los ojos, exultante. Pasó los dedos a través de su fino pelo rubio, tirando de la cabeza hacia arriba. Estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para deslizar sus labios contra la de ella brevemente antes de alejarse. Hermione gimió, pero la sensación de insatisfacción y del negado beso duró poco cuando él fijó su boca sobre la cúspide de uno de sus pechos, empanzado a chuparlo. Sus piernas se elevaron, aparentemente por voluntad propia, intentando envolver su cuerpo alrededor de él. Draco soltó el pezón arrugado, húmedo y sensible, empezando a propinarle pequeños mordiscos en la parte inferior, atrayendo la carne hacia su boca, haciendo girar la lengua en firmes y vertiginosos círculos que automáticamente le hacían preguntarse en qué otras partes del cuerpo podría hacerle ese truco.

Ella sabía perfectamente que no era la mujer más bien dotada, pero él la hacía sentir como si fuera una desbordante recompensa entre sus manos, prestando minuciosa atención primero a un pecho y después al otro. Se sentía como lo más natural del mundo que esa hábil boca se deslizara por su cuerpo, deteniéndose para dejar un camino de ardientes besos a lo largo de su vientre, seguido de uno sobre cada hueso sobresaliente de su cadera, antes de reposicionarle las piernas.

Ni las estiró ni le provocó, y Hermione estaba segura de que esos trucos también estaban en su repertorio. Pero esta noche no. En esa ocasión había adoptado un enfoque más directo. Draco separó sus labios inferiores con los pulgares, propinándole un amplió lametón con la parte plana de la lengua. Sólo una vez. Sus caderas se levantaron de la mesa. Estaba totalmente segura de nunca haber sentido algo tan exquisito en su vida.

– Di la palabra y esto terminará. – susurró él contra su sensible carne. Ahora sonaba como una amenaza.

Hermione ni siquiera registró las palabras correctamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había detenido y que no iba a continuar hasta que ella dijera algo. Dios mío, eso estaba llevando progresivamente el consentimiento a niveles nuevos y dolorosos. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

– Por favor…

Continuó su labor, deliberadamente y sin prisas. Hermione se convirtió en un retorcido y suplicante cuerpo en cuestión de minutos. La sensación de su boca en ella era sumamente enloquecedora y la visión de ello mucho más. En algún momento Draco se había levantado en toda su altura, lo que significaba que la estaba sosteniendo en el aire, con las rodillas apoyadas en sus hombros y las piernas colgando sobre su espalda. Sus fuertes manos estaban bajo el trasero de Hermione soportando el peso de su parte inferior, elevándola efectivamente hasta su boca para…

El orgasmo la golpeó inesperadamente. La sensación floreció en algún lugar de su bajo vientre y parecía expandirse en intensas oleadas. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Draco había estado preparado para eso, incluso si ella no hubiera llegado. La había dejado de nuevo sobre el escritorio, metiendo dos dedos en su interior, capturando la última contracción interna. Era una locura. ¿Cómo podía haber algo tan delicioso como resultado de algo que había sido tan preocupante momentos antes?

Draco sacó los dedos de su interior y colocó las manos en sus muslos, extendiéndolos aún más. Hermione echó un vistazo a través de las pestañas, observando la hipnotizante concentración en el rostro de su compañero mientras agarraba su miembro y empezaba a frotarse contra ella. Sintió su tamaño y suavidad. Suave y redondeado. Pero también duro, caliente y sedoso debido a la humedad de su propio cuerpo. Él empujó, experimentalmente y Hermione sintió que empezaba a llenarse.

Fue la sensación más extraordinaria, extraña y, sin embargo, ciertamente dolorosa. Pequeños espasmos internos todavía la sacudían. Se preguntó si él podía sentirlos.

La petición de permiso llegó una vez más, como había esperado.

– Pararé, – dijo, con voz ronca – si lo deseas.

Hermione estaba furiosa de que incluso en ese momento, estuviera comprometido de manera ridícula en poner en cuarentena sus emociones.

– _Deseo esto_. – le aseguró, mientras lo agarraba del cuello y se incorporaba para robarle un beso. Simultáneamente enredó las piernas a su alrededor, cubriendo toda su longitud en su interior con tanta fuerza que él gruñó por el impacto.

El beso robado fue corto porque el dolor llegó inesperadamente. Ella sabía que probablemente pasaría, pero aun así fue inesperado. Hermione se congeló. Dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro y gimoteó, con las manos apretadas en su ancha espalda.

– Tonta. – la amonestó suavemente, con una voz tan densa que apenas era reconocible. Sus manos eran gentiles mientras le acariciaba, haciendo relajantes círculos con los pulgares sobre sus caderas – Me voy a mover un poco. Aguanta conmigo…

Draco se movió, levantando ligeramente su parte inferior y acercándola al borde del escritorio. Hermione se estremeció. Ese pequeño movimiento le causó sacudidas de un dolor desconocido que revoloteaba en su bajo vientre. Se sentía a punto de reventar y para empeorar las cosas, empezaron a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos. Maldición. ¡Malditas sean sus emociones, sus hormonas y su deteriorada capacidad de decisión! Y maldito el hombre que estaba desgarrando su corazón en pedazos por su gentileza con ella en esos momentos.

Draco levantó la barbilla de su hombro, acariciando sus labios contra los de Hermione.

– Kiska, no era así cómo me hubiera gustado hacerlo.

– No, me hubieras pedido permiso primero. – contestó, consciente de que sonaba petulante. Pero su boca volvió a rozar la de ella y podía hacer que todo tipo de heridas desaparecieran cuando la besaba. Quería que la besara más que cualquier otra cosa.

– Eres tan increíblemente estrecha. – dijo, con definido gruñido en su voz – ¿Qué tan grave es el dolor?

– ¿Lo sabías? – le preguntó Hermione. Por supuesto que sabía que era virgen.

– Sí.

Ella se movió, experimentalmente. Draco soltó el sonido más excitante y suave que jamás había escuchado. Oh Merlín, realmente sentía una quemazón. Pero podía empezar a sentir el placer que había detrás de ello. Estaba a su alcance, esperando que ella se acoplara a él.

– Duele.

– Si…

– ¡Oh Dios, Draco Malfoy! Si me pides permiso para continuar una vez más…

– Me lo tomaré como un sí. – respondió él, con los dientes apretados. Entonces, se echó un poco hacia atrás y volvió a entrar.

Se sentía bien. Y así se lo hizo saber.

– ¿Sólo bien? – preguntó Draco, en tono burlón, aunque ahora parecía sentirse intensamente incómodo.

Se volvió a alejar, entrando en ella con un poco más de fuerza cada vez. Hermione cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación que le provocaba suavemente al llenarla con cada empuje. Draco debió leer el cambio en su expresión, porque repentinamente aceleró el ritmo. Sus fuertes manos se tensaron sobre sus caderas y ya no simplemente empujaba, sino que tiraba de ella hacia él. Sabía que algunas parejas podían ser muy escandalosas, pero parecía que ellos eran más silenciosos. Los pocos ruidos que se escuchaban provenían de ella; pequeños y cortos jadeos.

Hermione miró donde sus cuerpos se unían, maravillándose de cómo funcionaba y encajaba todo. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que Draco la observaba mirarlos, con expresión ardiente. Hermione quería más de él que sólo lo físico. Inclinó la cara hacia arriba para atrapar sus labios, sabiendo que le destrozaría si la rechazaba una vez más. Pero tal vez habían llegado al punto que se lo permitiría y ya no estaba tan alerta.

Acertó la apuesta. Sólo hubo un momento de vacilación antes de atrapar su boca en un beso que hizo que el corazón se le apretara en el pecho incluso mientras su espíritu se elevaba a los cielos. La besó como si se ahogara y ella fuera todo lo que podía mantener su cabeza en la superficie. Hermione gimió contra su boca, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de él, porque no quería que nada de ese momento terminara.

Pero no podía durar para siempre. Sintió la tensión en sus fuertes brazos y espalda, sintió una mano deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta agarrarle el pecho mientras él se acercaba al final. Draco rompió el beso, más que nada para recuperar el aliento, dejando caer la frente contra la suya. La sensación de su orgasmo en su interior fue curiosa y maravillosa. También era irresponsable, pero se permitió no darle importancia, al menos por el momento. Ya tendrían tiempo.

Estaba delirantemente feliz y no estaba segura del por qué. Nada había cambiado, en realidad. El sexo no tendía a solucionar problemas. A menudo, empeoraba las cosas. Pero sintió un tremendo alivio y satisfacción al saber que podían completarse tan bien de maneras que no sólo fueran intelectuales y profesionales.

Draco todavía tenía la cabeza inclinada y la respiración agitada. Hermione dejó que sus emociones más sensibles se desparramaran. Sonriendo, lo besó suavemente en la frente y el puente de la nariz, encrespando los dedos de los pies con satisfacción.

– Te quiero. – dijo ella. Necesitaba decirlo. Si había un momento en el que decirle a alguien que lo amabas, era en esos días.

Draco alzó la cabeza y el corazón se derribó en su pecho al ver el pequeño ceño fruncido y la anterior frialdad volver a su expresión. Sus plateados ojos recorrieron su rostro, casi como si estuviera probando la veracidad de esas palabras en sus facciones. Si era así, las pruebas eran evidentes. Y entonces, ante la profunda decepción de Hermione, él suavemente retiró los brazos de alrededor de su cuello y se apartó de ella.

Hermione observó como Draco se ponía los pantalones, cogía su ropa y zapatos y salía de la biblioteca, medio vestido.

Apretó las palmas de sus manos sobre los ojos en un esfuerzo por evitar las lágrimas. El rechazo de Draco hacia sus sentimientos lo sintió como un golpe físico. Era gracioso cómo a los catorce años había estado devastada por la inconsciencia de Ron con respecto a sus sentimientos por él. En aquel momento, no podía haberse imaginado que hubiera algo más terrible. Aquello no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora, de adulta. El dolor era penetrante y quebradizo en su pecho.

Con tanta dignidad como pudo, se bajó de la mesa, hizo lo posible por limpiarse y después se acostó en el colchón. Aparentemente, la cena no estaba entre los planes. El sueño la eludió durante varias horas más y, tal vez era un poco desagradable por su parte pensarlo, pero esperaba que Draco tuviera los mismos problemas para dormir, dondequiera que estuviera.

* * *

 **Uffff... un capítulazo emocionalmente muy intenso e inestable, demasiadas emociones contradictorias en pocas palabras... ¡Que guantazo tiene Draco con la mano abierta en este capítulo! ¡Pobre Hermione, eso no se hace!**

 **¿Por qué creéis que Draco ha actuado de esa manera? ¿Y que pasará en el siguiente cap? ¿Llegará Harry?**

 **No sé cuando podré volver a actualizar, lo siento.**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Chicadelasfrases: **me gusta el drama más que a un tonto un lápiz, ¿Qué le hago? xD *** * Doristarazona* *Carmen-114* *AliceMlfy* *mariapotter2002* *LadyBasilisco220282* *Loonydraconian* *Mantara: **yo creo que sí es la magia lo que hace especiales a ese tipo de zombies *** * guiguita* *SALESIA: **Pues estamos teniendo un verano un tanto raro... se nota que el cambio climático está haciendo de las suyas, pero en mi zona, aparte de un calor asfixiante, estamos de playa y pingoneo jajaja *** * FeltonNat88* *Carmen* *Ignis: **¡Encantada de leerte, espero que sigas disfrutando de las traducciones! *** * Bombon Kou Malfoy: **¡Draco está borracho e inestable! *** * Sally Elizabeth. HR* *rosedrama* *joss-12* *Iwain: **Me has matado con lo de Merlín y sus calzones bombachos xD *** * TheDarkLady7: **¡Me alegra haberte dado a conocer esta genial historia! *****

 **¡Besotes zombificados!**


	49. Journey's End

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 49 –** **Journey's End (El final del viaje)**

Draco se detuvo frente al lavabo de los elfos domésticos y encendió el grifo.

El agua tardó un rato en aparecer, aunque se podía oír el distante y bramante progreso a través de las viejas cañerías. Al lado del lavabo había un candelabro con tres velas negras, una de las cuales había sido recientemente apagada. Un serpenteante rastro de humo se arremolinaba en el aire. Las otras dos todavía estaban encendidas. Draco contemplaba las llamas mientras mantenía la mano bajo el agua corriente, la frialdad era casi abrasadora en su intensidad.

Se le ocurrió que no recordaba haber llevado los candelabros al baño.

Tampoco recordaba haber bajado al cuarto de baño después de dejar a Hermione desastrosamente sola en la biblioteca.

Con una rápida mirada hacia abajo, a su persona, reveló que no estaba vestido al azar con sus pantalones descoloridos. No. Llevaba el uniforme escolar de Hogwarts; zapatos pulidos, corbata verde y plateada y la insignia de Prefecto enganchada a su camisa. Draco sabía lo que iba a ver en el espejo cuando clavó la mirada en él, pero, sin embargo, la visión de su versión adolescente fue sorprendente.

Parecía imposible que fuese _tan_ joven, que el actual sentimiento de erudita curiosidad y aprensión que pertenecía a su yo adulto iba a parecerse tanto a la fragilidad y el miedo que reflejaba su aniñado rostro.

Dejó el grifo en marcha y se apartó del lavabo, sintiendo una intensa necesidad de darse la vuelta, pero sin estar dispuesto a hacerlo. El sonido del agua repentinamente fue ensordecedor. Era como un lejano tsunami, que emanaba a través de las paredes y, aparentemente, desde el interior de su propia cabeza.

Desconcertado, Draco dio un paso al frente y apagó el grifo.

Pero el sonido de agua corriente no cesó, aunque era mucho más suave. Ahora venía de _detrás_ de él, desde el centro de la estancia. El agua se acumulaba dentro de una de las taponadas bañeras, el flujo no era apresurado, pero era más sustancial que un simple chorro. Había una corriente que se sentía y sonaba como una respiración y una de las dos restantes velas del candelabro se apagó. La única llama que quedaba parpadeaba salvajemente, proyectando danzantes sombras de formas alargadas y distorsionadas alrededor de las paredes del cuarto de baño.

A través del reflejo del espejo, Draco vio una figura sentada en el interior de la bañera. Se negó a voltearse, por terquedad. No era necesario. Supo quién era incluso antes de que el visitante hablara.

Y desafortunadamente, finalmente hablaron.

– Criarte fue un ejercicio que controlaba el miedo. – dijo Lucius Malfoy.

La fuerza de aquella voz le indicaba que aquella figura no era el montón de piel y huesos consumidos por la enfermedad que Draco había llevado hasta la pira funeraria. Era la voz guardada en su memoria.

La aparición que la acompañaba no era para débiles de corazón. Lucius apareció como un cadáver completamente ennegrecido y todavía humeante en ciertas partes. Sus ojos plateados, tan parecidos a los de Draco, eran sobrenaturalmente brillantes en esa cara desfigurada y negra. Se sentó en la bañera con las rodillas. Era una macabra recreación del último baño de Lucius, aunque el estado de ánimo en ese entonces había sido de desolación. Ahora no era así. Eso, al menos, era ligeramente confortante.

El agua continuó llenando la bañera, haciendo que el vapor se disipara al entrar en contacto con las secciones aún humeantes del cuerpo excesivamente quemado de Lucius.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Draco. Su voz era suave, ronca, pero aun así resonó en las paredes de la cavernosa estancia. Draco no pasó por alto, que la voz de Lucius no tenía eco. Era tan plana y muerta como el propio hombre.

– Sí. – dijo su padre – Tú madre y yo no teníamos la capacidad de hacer lo que deseábamos, no en nuestras vidas, ni en la tuya. – resopló – Un Malfoy nunca ha tenido ese derecho. Aun así, tu madre tenía tantas ambiciones para ti. Suena simple, ¿no? ¿Qué padre decente no desea la felicidad para su hijo? – los ojos de Lucius se clavaron en él – Es difícil ser un buen padre cuando estás paralizado por el miedo.

Le entristecía saber que no era realmente su padre quien hablaba. Lucius no era pensativo ni filosófico. Esos eran los necios deseos infantiles del joven Draco. Lo recordaba bien y fue por eso que le tomó un momento lograr que su voz volviera a funcionar en su garganta.

– Ojalá hubieras conseguido superar tus miedos. Hay mucho más en el mundo que las obligaciones de los Malfoy. – respondió.

Lucius sonrió, revelando unos dientes lisos y blancos. Ese pequeño movimiento hizo que las escamas de carne chamuscada cayeran a lo largo de la superficie del agua.

– Ah, pero _tú_ me desafiaste a mí y a nuestro Señor. Te apoderaste de tu libertad y _no tienes miedo_.

– Lo tengo. – protestó Draco – Estoy asediado por el miedo.

– ¿Cuál es tu miedo entonces? – insistió su padre – ¡Habla, chico! No es la pérdida de un hijo. No es el fracaso. Ni siquiera la muerte, al parecer. _¿De qué tienes miedo?_

Draco no tenía respuesta.

– Si habitualmente te aíslas del miedo a las potenciales perdidas, ¿cómo sabes lo que tiene un valor real para ti? – le preguntó su padre.

El viejo Malfoy se puso de pie, el agua despojó de su humeante y devastado cadáver más capas de carne. No se había quemado uniformemente; todavía quedaban partes de su cuerpo rosadas y otras estaban tan quemadas que el hueso las atravesaba. Salió de la bañera y se acercó a Draco, extendiendo la mano hacia él. Agarró a su hijo por el hombro, casi dolorosamente, y lo acercó para hablarle al oído.

– El dolor que temes, si alguna vez se produce, palidecerá en comparación con la belleza de lo que viene antes.

Draco estaba bastante impresionado con la precisión del oscuro sueño, proporcionándole la escena con el humeante olor a carne mal quemada.

– ¿Has salido a la calle últimamente, padre? – preguntó Draco, incrédulo – Ya no hay mucha belleza que encontrar, sin importar cuán lejos viajes.

Lucius se acercó a la vela restante, inclinándose sobre ella. El simple estiramiento hizo que la piel de su espalda se abriera con un sonido repugnantemente húmedo.

– ¿Quién ha dicho que tengas que ir muy lejos para encontrarla? – dijo Lucius, con lo que parecía una sonrisa. Aunque Draco no podía estar del todo seguro, dado el estado de su abrasado y agrietado rostro.

La última vela se apagó.

* * *

Sus sueños estuvieron plagados de desgarradoras manos, dientes rechinando y sangre. Lo normal, realmente. Pero un terrible estrépito la despertó.

Hermione se sentó en el colchón de golpe, preguntándose momentáneamente si las bombas habían caído un mes antes. Se escuchaban fuertes y múltiples explosiones, que parecían llover sobre la mansión. Y sin embargo, el techo no había cedido y no había nada en llamas.

Se estremeció cuando un estallido particularmente fuerte hizo que las luces de las lámparas de bronce del techo parpadearan. Alarmada, Hermione apretó la palma de una de sus manos contra el suelo y allí también sintió las vibraciones. Realmente no necesitaba mirar el colchón de Draco para saber que no había vuelto la última noche y que había elegido dormir en otro lugar.

Hermione deseó saber cómo dejar de sentirse desdichada por el incidente, pero el dolor seguía ahí, afilado y hermético en su pecho. Sin embargo, la urgencia ahora era centrarse en el misterioso ruido y la evidente ausencia de Draco. Se vistió apresuradamente, metió una pistola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y salió de la biblioteca a investigar. En el momento que llegó corriendo al vestíbulo, el ruido había cesado.

La casa estaba fría. Eso se debía a que la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par. Hermione se paró en el umbral, con los pies separados en una posición defensiva y la mano firme alrededor del mango del arma. Ahora estaba tranquilo afuera. Miró a través de la temprana neblina de la mañana, insegura de lo que podía llegar a ver.

Draco apareció primero. Dado el intenso frío, había tenido la astucia de vestirse con la ropa más adecuada, su pelo rubio irregular era apenas visible a través de la abertura de una sudadera oscura con capucha. Él la vio y sus pasos disminuyeron hasta pararse en mitad de la circular calzada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Parecía que estaba esperando. Ella abrió la boca para llamarle, pero ningún sonido salió de allí, sólo un suspendido "oh" asombrado y silencioso cuando _Harry_ apareció dramáticamente de la niebla, seguido por la formidable figura de Anatoli.

Harry se detuvo junto a Draco. Le produjo algo en su interior ver a esos dos hombres juntos; seguridad, bienestar y lo suficientemente cercano para aferrarse a ello y, posiblemente, no soltarlo jamás.

La expresión de Draco era ilegible. Harry era su antítesis. Estaba llorando. Estaba en buena compañía. Hermione era un mar de lágrimas en el momento que llegó hasta ella. Se aferraron el uno al otro en el interior del vestíbulo, apenas conscientes de que Anatoli tenía que pasar por allí, intentando ser discreto a pesar de su tamaño.

Hermione se apartó del hombro de Harry y lo miró, realmente lo miró, porque ocasionalmente sus emociones se mostraban como heridas físicas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – susurró, tan suavemente que sólo exacerbó la angustia de Harry.

Por lo tanto, fue Draco quien respondió.

– Al parecer, Blaise Zabini ha muerto.

* * *

Se reunieron en la biblioteca.

Anatoli se había sentido aprensivo, mientras más se adentraban en la oscura casa. En ese momento, se detuvo cerca de la puerta. Sus ojos se movían alrededor de la estancia, como si le preocupara que algo saliera de las estanterías y lo atacara.

Hermione estaba preocupada por Harry, frunciendo el ceño ante los raspones de su rostro. Después de varios minutos repasando su estado, él terminó agarrando sus dos manos para mantenerla inmóvil.

Draco estaba junto a la chimenea con los brazos cruzados, justo más allá del resplandor del fuego, medio escondido entre las sombras. No dijo nada mientras Harry explicaba de manera vacilante sobre el inesperado pero oportuno rescate en Grimmauld Place y sobre los últimos y valientes momentos de Blaise. Les contó el asombro, de primera mano, al ver la flota, del positivo pronóstico del Agente Richards y del plan de evacuar a toda la isla de Taransay y reunir a los supervivientes muggles y mágicos en la flota. El profesor Belikov había puesto al tanto a Harry de lo ocurrido en la flota desde la captura de Hermione.

Si Harry tenía preguntas que hacerle a Hermione, parecía estar guardándoselas por ahora.

No hubo ninguna mención a Padma o Mercer. Hermione notó que le evitaba la mirada y supo que habría tiempo para hablar de ello y llorar adecuadamente, más adelante.

Hermione se había estado diciendo eso desde hacía más de un año. El luto por los muertos más adelante, preocuparse más adelante, llorar más adelante, romperse más adelante. Dejar que todo se hundiera, más adelante. Si no conseguían la cura para el mundo tan pronto como fuera posible, no _habría_ un más adelante.

– Fue agradable ver a Wallen de nuevo. – dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.

– Sí. Me imagino. Ha pasado por mucho.

– Cómo tú. – contestó Harry, perdiendo la sonrisa. Frunció el ceño con la mirada fija en sus propias manos – Hermione, siento mucho…

– ¿Quieres _sentarte_ , hombre? – dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Anatoli. El enorme hombre seguía rondando la puerta, con aire inquieto – Los muebles no te van a comer. Al menos, no en esta habitación.

Anatoli le lanzó una alarmada mirada al Chester y permaneció resueltamente de pie.

Con un suspiro, Draco dejó su rincón en las sombras y fue a servirse una bebida.

Hermione lo observó mientras se echaba un poco de brandy en un vaso y frunció el ceño cuando fue a echarse otro.

– Un poco temprano todavía, ¿no _crees_?

Él no respondió hasta que terminó con el segundo vaso, dedicándole finalmente una ladeada y pícara sonrisa que de alguna manera parecía helada.

– Se está convirtiendo en ese tipo de día, ¿no crees? – sostuvo la botella de brandy hacia Harry – ¿Potter?

Harry lo observó con una mezcla de comprensión y recelo.

– No, gracias.

Draco se dejó caer en el Chester junto a Hermione, apoyando una pierna sobre su otra rodilla.

– Tú mismo. – respondió, procediendo a mirar fijamente a Harry.

– ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Malfoy? – le preguntó el recién llegado, después de varios tensos minutos.

– Lo tengo.

– Escúpelo, entonces. – le incitó Harry – No es como si pudieras contener la lengua.

– ¿Por qué murió Zabini?

Hermione cerró los ojos, inspirando lentamente. Cuando los abrió, le dolió ver la miseria en la cara de Harry. Ella frunció el ceño en dirección a Draco, pero parecía ser invisible, por toda la atención que le estaba prestando.

– Estábamos frente a la horda más grande que he visto… muchos de ellos mágicos. Cuando…

– Sí, sí. Ya nos has brindado esa historia. – dijo Draco, despiadadamente – No te he preguntado cómo murió, te he preguntado _por qué_ murió.

– _Malfoy_. – dijo Hermione, advirtiéndole.

En los ojos de Harry había una justa furia esmeralda, pero no era nada comparado con el remordimiento.

– Deberíamos habernos turnado para trasladar a los hombres a la flota una vez que Blaise me hubiera llevado a mi primero hasta allí.

– Sólo _tú_ habrías atravesado mar abierto hasta un lugar con el que no estás familiarizado. La Aparición ya es bastante complicada sin añadir ese hecho a la mezcla. – les recordó Hermione.

– Y, sin embargo, es Harry Potter. – dijo Draco, como si hablara con una audiencia mucho más amplia – ¿Quién, sino Harry Potter, podría lograr tal hazaña?

– ¿Cuál es el punto, Malfoy? Obviamente hay uno. Suéltalo.

– El punto es que todavía no has respondido a la pregunta.

Hermione miró a Draco con cierta incredulidad.

– ¿Realmente estás decidido a hacer a los demás tan miserables como te esfuerzas por serlo tú?

Ella pensó que estaba preparada para la frialdad en sus plateados ojos, pero no, no exactamente. La miró cómo si volvieran a tener once años y mil años de pureza de sangre y enemistad entre ellos.

– Estoy decidido a que me responda la pregunta porque tengo verdadera curiosidad.

– Zabini murió porque no lo salvé. – dijo Harry en voz baja – Esa es la respuesta que querías oír, ¿no? – preguntó, mirando a Draco – Estoy entrenado para ese tipo de cosas. Él no lo estaba. Podría haber sido diferente.

– ¡Estabas herido y os superaban en número! – replicó Hermione.

– Da. – dijo Anatoli añadiendo su granito de arena – Trescientos. Tal vez más.

Harry se pasó la palma de la mano por los ojos.

– Eso no importa. Mi varita fue demasiado fuerte para él. No tenía ni idea de que había estado sin magia durante tanto tiempo, o nunca se la habría dejado. Casi lo arrasó. Lo vi. Debería haberlo sabido.

Hubo un momento de silencio, salpicado de ocasionales crujidos y estallidos del fuego.

– Hay algo más que deberías saber, Malfoy. – continuó Harry – Las últimas palabras que me dijo Zabini, de hecho.

Draco rodaba el vaso entre sus manos, esperando que Harry continuara.

– Dijo que quería dejar a su hijo bajo tu cuidado. – Harry miró a Hermione – El tuyo y el de Hermione.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Hermione, aturdida – ¿Quería que cuidemos de Henry?

– Sí.

– ¿ _Nosotros_? ¿Por qué nosotros?

– No sabría decírtelo. Sólo puedo decirte lo que él quiso. – Harry suspiró, arrancando un hilo suelto de su chaqueta – Fue su último deseo, por así decirlo.

Cuando Hermione desvió la mirada hacia Draco, vio la dureza en su perfil. Levantó el vaso y bebió de él, con la mandíbula rígida.

– Volverás conmigo, ¿no? – le preguntó Harry – Malfoy me ha dicho que lo harías. Y no me refiero sólo a Henry. ¿Vuelves a la flota, por la misión?

Ella se enjuagó las calientes lágrimas con el talón de la mano.

– Sí. – asintió – Voy a volver. – frunció el ceño hacia Draco, sintiendo algo casi parecido al odio por lo difícil que estaba siendo, cuando todo lo demás ya era bastante difícil.

Pero entonces vio el temblor en sus manos, mientras se aferraba al vaso con tanta fuerza que le preocupaba que lo rompiera. Vio la tensión en sus hombros y la familiar y arrogante inclinación desafiante de su barbilla. Sólo que, esta vez, lo veía como un mecanismo de defensa. Vio, una vez más, al niño de once años que sentía que el mundo le debía la vida, mientras que al mismo tiempo caminaba con el mayor resentimiento en sus hombros. Él sabía un poco más de lo que era la dificultad, porque la vida que le había tocado tenía un tipo particular de dificultad, muy diferente a la que Harry, Ron, sus compañero o ella misma habían conocido.

¿Quizás la censura, la desconfianza y las bajas expectativas sólo alimentaban una enfermiza y autocumplida profecía? ¿Tal vez los cuchillos sólo sabían lo que era ser afilados porque todo lo que se quería de ellos es que cortaran?

Hermione miró a Harry.

– Danos un minuto.

Hermione no habló hasta que los pasos de Harry y Anatoli estuvieran fuera de su alcance auditivo. Preparándose a sí misma, se arrodilló ante Draco en la alfombra, tomando el vaso de brandy de entre sus manos sin resistencia alguna y dejándolo en el suelo. Entonces sostuvo sus manos con las suyas, sorprendiéndose por lo frías que las tenía mientras pasaba los cálidos dedos sobre el tejido cicatrizando de las quemaduras.

Si era rechazada una vez más, no sabía cómo iban a sobrevivir su orgullo y corazón.

– Tú y yo… – empezó ella – No tenemos que… _ser_ nada. Entiendo que no estamos en la mejor posición para hacer que las cosas vayan bien en este momento. Sé que quieres que tenga libertad, pero sólo tengo un corto espacio de tiempo para hacer algo verdadera y espectacularmente bueno. Y si tengo éxito, entonces tendré más opciones, libertad y alternativas de las que se pueden contar. Tal vez, ver a mis padres, vivir con ellos. Pero no puedo hacerlo con esa ligereza en mi corazón, no sino vuelvo a la flota ahora para ayudar mientras pueda.

Deseaba que la mirara. Pero todavía seguía con los ojos bajos.

– Quiero que vuelvas conmigo. Y no voy a intentar venderte la idea de un perdón o redención. Todo está bastante vacío llegados a este punto, lo sé. – admitió – Ni siquiera te quiero allí porque crea que es la única manera de mantenerte vivo. Por mucho que me preocupara por ti, no tengo ninguna duda de que probablemente podrías sobrevivir a casi cualquier cosa. La verdad es que ni siquiera te quiero allí porque te necesite.

Y fue eso lo que le hizo mirarla, con curiosidad.

– No te necesito, Draco. – continuó, asintiendo con énfasis – Lo hacía cuando estaba un poco perdida en mi propia cabeza, pero ahora, no te necesito, ni siquiera para la cura. Belikov tiene la fórmula. Cómo Harry ha explicado, con la suma de Yoshida, McAlister y cualquier ayuda que yo les pueda proporcionar, haremos esa cura. Te quiero allí porque _te quiero allí_. Y si eso no es suficiente… – se encogió de hombros – Que así sea.

Fue una tortura permanecer inmóvil e impasible hasta que él acercó finalmente la mano y rozó su mejilla con sus fríos nudillos. La miró tan de cerca que Hermione sintió como si sus ojos plateados estuvieran buscando las invisibles líneas por donde se había roto y vuelto a recomponer.

– Eres tú otra vez. – concluyó Draco.

– Más como una nueva iteración. – dijo ella, incomoda ante esa intimidad emocional desconocida. Se levantó – Reúne el resto de la munición. La mayoría de los retratos están en la parte trasera del coche, al igual que el horrible espejo Traslador de tu padre. Haré que Harry lo reduzca todo para que podamos llevárnoslo. Nos encontraremos en la parte delantera en unos minutos.

Él también se levantó, haciéndola empequeñecer, como de costumbre.

– Definitivamente eres tú otra vez.

Hermione no permitió que el alivio apareciera hasta haber salido de la biblioteca, agarrándose a una pared para sostenerse mientras se hundía en ella. Draco Malfoy sinceramente iba acabar con ella. Se encontró con Harry en el vestíbulo, que miraba con preocupación su cara enrojecida y sus húmedas mejillas.

– ¿Entonces viene con nosotros o qué?

– Viene. – contestó Hermione asintiendo, todavía con una suave incredulidad.

Harry gimoteó.

– Genial. Tanto por mis esperanzas, sueños y oraciones. Tal vez debería haberle pedido al profesor Yoshida que me hiciera uno de sus pequeños amuletos de deseos.

Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero se alegró cuando él la atrajo en un abrazo.

– Nos son amuletos de deseos. Se llaman _ema_.

Harry apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.

– ¿Estás realmente bien?

Hermione soltó una risotada. Fue un sonido extraño.

– ¿Alguien lo está a estas alturas?

Harry gruñó.

– Buen punto.

Anatoli emergió a través de las puertas principales, parecía apagado, lo que podía significar cualquier cosa, desde una leve irritación hasta un desastre inminente.

– Tenemos un problema.

Hermione podía oír una tormenta gestándose en el exterior.

* * *

Draco se puso la capucha de la chaqueta sobre la cabeza. No es que ayudara. Estaba empapado desde el momento que salió al primer escalón de la entrada de la casa. Harry y Hermione se unieron a él y a Anatoli en las puertas de los terrenos de la mansión, con lo cual Harry lanzó un hechizo sobre el grupo, desviando la lluvia. Anatoli todavía se ponía nervioso ante la magia, pero agradecía estar fuera de la helada humedad.

– ¿Por qué están aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

Detrás de las enormes puertas había unos cincuenta muertos vivientes, avanzando cada vez más por la carretera del pueblo. Los zombies no eran exactamente el más ágil de los depredadores, pero mojados lo eran aún menos. Se resbalaban, tropezaban y caían, algunos de ellos parecían casi tortugas por su incapacidad para volver a enderezarse. Torpes o no, el gran número iba a ser un problema, teniendo en cuenta que el pequeño equipo necesitaba estar alejado de los terrenos y de las barreras anti-Aparición antes de que Harry pudiera llevarlos de vuelta a la flota.

– ¿Recuerdas las explosiones que oíste antes? – dijo Draco – Potter decidió que la mejor manera de atraer nuestra atención fuera del límite de las barreras era disparar un ruidoso pulverizador de fuegos artificiales rojos y dorados por toda la mansión. – le dedicó una mirada a Harry – Muy masculino por tu parte, Potter.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

– Es un hechizo de celebración para el Quidditch que he usado en torneos. Ha funcionado malditamente bien, ¿no? ¿De qué otra manera te habría hecho salir y abrir las puertas?

– Por supuesto que ha funcionado. Yo lo escuché. Granger lo escuchó. Y es evidente que cada espécimen no-muerto dentro de un radio de cinco kilómetros lo escuchó, lo vio y están de camino.

Anatoli se aclaró la garganta. Tenía dos rifles de asalto atados a lo largo de su ancha espalda.

– Vienen más. Vámonos ya.

– ¿Cuál es el plan, chicos? – preguntó Hermione.

Harry tenía otra pregunta.

– Anatoli y yo Aparecimos en las afueras del pueblo. No pensé en comprobar cuanto más nos podríamos haber acercado antes de que las barreras nos detuvieran. ¿Sabes cuánto nos tendríamos que alejar de las puertas?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

– No sé. Nunca tuve ocasión de comprobarlo… retrocede. – le advirtió, cuando una de las criaturas empujó un brazo entras los barrotes de la puerta. Sus dedos ennegrecidos rozaron el cuello de Harry.

– _Aproximadamente_. – siseó Harry.

– Podrían ser dos metros, podrían ser diez. Podría ser a medio camino de aquí al pueblo.

– Tremendamente útil, Malfoy. Gracias.

– De nada, Potter.

– Tal vez si esperamos, ¿perderán el interés y se alejarán? – se arriesgó a preguntar Hermione.

Draco miró a Harry.

– ¿Es eso lo que pasó en Grimmauld Place?

– No. – admitió Harry.

– Así que no tenemos más remedio que abrirnos camino. – dijo Hermione – Y llegar lo suficientemente lejos para que Harry pueda lanzar el hechizo e irnos.

Harry no parecía convencido.

– Sólo tenemos a Anatoli y una varita entre nosotros. – miró a Draco y Hermione – Decidme que tenéis armas y que sabéis como usarlas.

La sonrisa en respuesta de Hermione fue ligeramente aterradora.

* * *

 **Ohhh esta historia sí que la echaba de menos, lo bien narrada que está y lo muy inmersiva que es me parece brutal, ¡adoro a Rizzle! De verdad que siento la ausencia en este mes y pico que llevo sin actualizar. Para compensar también he actualizado Rebuilding (tres capítulos para ser exactos) y Partners (es un Harry/Daphne, pero la historia es genial).**

 **¡Espero que disfrutéis!**

 **¡Besotes zombificados!**


	50. Return

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 50 – Return (Retorno)**

En los oídos de Hermione seguían sonando los disparos cuando Harry los dejó en la cubierta superior del barco principal en un despliegue de Aparición en grupo que habría hecho aplaudir a sus entrenadores del DALM. La Aparición no era una forma de viajar libre de riesgo y no era aconsejable cuando se desplazaba entre lugares desconocidos. Y era adicionalmente peligroso cuando podía afectar cognitivamente, sobre grandes masas de agua, grandes masas de tierra o en mitad de grandes multitudes. La decisión de Harry de llevarlos directamente a la cubierta superior era una estrategia de libro; la zona era abierta, espaciosa, despejada y un objetivo mental bastante fácil.

Solo que nadie esperaba el horrible huracán.

El frío que habían pasado en Wiltshire, no era nada comparado con el viento ártico que actualmente atormentaba la flota, haciendo que el gran crucero se moviera en un sube y baja como un barco de juguete en la bañera de un niño. Era imposible divisar ninguno de los otros barcos de la flota. La lluvia, con una guarnición de granizo del tamaño de canicas, caía de lado con tal violencia que salpicaba con fuerza la cara expuesta de Hermione. Ella alargó la mano para agarrar a la persona más cercana, que resultó ser Anatoli. Él era, literalmente, un puerto en la tormenta.

– ¡Ven hacia mí! ¡Nos Apareceré dentro! – gritó Harry, sonando demasiado lejos para mayor incomodidad. Hermione sintió que Anatoli la arrastraba hacia la voz de Harry.

Se escuchó el sonido como de una página arrancada, solo que la página debería haber estado en un libro del tamaño de una montaña. Esa era la mejor manera de describir el ruido del trueno, amortiguado extrañamente por la tan pesada lluvia, Hermione no podía ver más allá de unos cuantos centímetros por delante de ella. Sus compañeros parecían grandes y oscuros borrones a través de sus húmedos ojos.

– ¿Dónde está Draco? – exclamó.

Su voz fue absorbida por el vórtice del viento. Hubo un brillante y colorido destello por encima de sus cabezas, un remolino de rojo y blanco. Uno de los toldos de la cubierta de observación superior fue arrancado de sus amarres. Salió disparado por los aires, logrando que soltaran un fuerte grito cuando se fue acercando a ellos. Hermione empujó a Anatoli por la espalda, sintiendo como si se hubiera topado con una pared de ladrillo. Aun así, él se desplazó hacia adelante lo suficiente y el enorme toldo, retorciéndose por el fuerte viento pasó de largo, golpeando la cubierta. En ese momento Hermione estaba inclinada con las manos sobre las rodillas, intentando recuperar la orientación cuando una horrenda sensación de vértigo la asaltó.

Una enorme ola se estrelló contra uno de los costados del barco principal, haciendo que este se inclinara hacia la derecha. Ella clavó las uñas en la cubierta de madera y logró aguantar. Alguien se deslizó junto a ella. ¿Harry? ¿O era Draco? A Anatoli le fue aún peor, probablemente debido a su gran tamaño. No había nada a lo que agarrarse en el resbaladizo suelo.

En la siguiente nauseabunda sacudida, él fue apartado de Hermione sin ningún ruido. El barco se inclinó hasta tal punto que el suelo pareció momentáneamente vertical. Ahora Hermione estaba cayendo, con la lisa cubierta a su espalda. Se precipitaba hacia las metálicas barandillas del crucero, incapaz de hacer mucho más que levantar las manos preparándose para la inminente colisión. Unos pocos metros antes del impacto, sintió el aire salir de su cuerpo cuando Draco la agarró por la cintura. Fue como si le golpearan en el estómago. Él se aferraba a una gruesa y retorcida trenza de luces de colores, enrollada alrededor de su antebrazo y muñeca. Justo debajo de él, estaban Harry y Anatoli, amos también se aferraban a los cables de iluminación y a las bolsas que habían traído con ellos desde la Mansión.

– ¿La tienes? – se escuchó el rugido de Harry. Estaba demasiado lejos ara agarrarlo, lo que significaba que la Aparición en grupo no era una opción – ¡Quédate donde estás! ¡Volveré a por vosotros! – y dicho eso, prudentemente primero se desapareció con Anatoli.

El barco volvió a sumergirse.

– Allá vamos, agárrate. – le dijo Draco en el oído. Hermione no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces y envolvió las piernas alrededor de él. No tenía ni idea de a qué tipo de luces estaban unidos, pero esperaba que Amarov no hubiera reparado en gastos en ese sentido. Si alguno de ellos se caía por la borda, eventualmente Harry podría encontrarlos con magia, pero tal vez no pudiera hacerlo antes de que se ahogaran o congelaran hasta morir en el agua helada.

Tumbonas, mesas y otros pedazos de piezas pasaban por delante de ellos, golpeando contra la barandilla o lanzándose hacia el tórrido océano. Era inútil intentar trepar por la cuerda de luces hasta que el mar se calmara un poco, sobre todo porque no tenían ni idea de si los cables iban a aguantar.

Hermione parpadeó para quitarse la lluvia de los ojos, incapaz de hacer mucho más que mirar el rostro irritantemente tranquilo de Draco. Estaban nariz contra nariz, tan cerca que podía ver las manchas azules en su iris grisáceo. El rifle que le rodeaba los hombres se le estaba clavando dolorosamente en la cadera. La tenía firmemente sujeta a la cubierta, con la mano derecha alrededor de las luces y la izquierda agarrando el travesaño más bajo de la barandilla. Podía imaginar la cantidad de fuerza que eso requería.

– Bonito día para pasar en el océano. – dijo, o más bien gritó, para ser escuchado.

La situación era totalmente ridícula. Acababan de atravesar una horda de zombies, usando una combinación de hechizos y disparos, solo para Aparecerse justo en la peor tormenta que Hermione había visto de cerca.

¿Podría el mundo, por un maldito momento, _darles un jodido descanso_? Sus manos eran garras congeladas, fijadas en la parte delantera del empapado abrigo de Draco. Al parecer estaba maldiciendo con tanto entusiasmo que lo sintió reír.

Harry volvió, Apareciendo casi encima de ellos. No había tiempo para bromas. El barco debía de haberse tambaleado otra vez, porque Hermione sintió un familiar malestar en su estómago. Pero no hubo necesidad de aguantar más porque Harry los depositó a los tres en el suelo del laboratorio de Belikov. Permanecieron allí durante un momento, mojados y ligeramente aturdidos. Hermione se sentó y estornudó tres veces seguidas.

– ¿Bien? – dijo Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando Anatoli se dobló por la mitad y vomitó el contenido de su estómago en el pequeño cubo de basura forrado que un muy astuto Belikov sostenía.

El profesor la ayudó a levantarse.

– Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita Granger.

* * *

– Has cogido el comienzo del siguiente turno en el laboratorio. – explicó Belikov, mientras rebuscaba en los armarios de almacenamiento y les lanzaba unas toallas blancas y lisas – Trabajamos en tres turnos, turno doble al final del primero. El Doctor Wallen y la Doctora McAlister acaban de terminar el turno de noche, hace media hora. Si vas a sus habitaciones, puede que todavía te los encuentres antes de dormir. El profesor Yoshida se encuentra actualmente en el _Rodderick_ , dispensando tratamiento.

– ¿Qué pasa con los pasajeros del _Rodderick_? – preguntó Hermione, pensando que tenía que ser algo bastante serio para requerir las atenciones del maestro en pociones.

– Pediculosis. – dijo Belikov sonriendo – Mantente alejada del barco por el momento, si puedes.

El balanceo lento y profundo del barco era suficiente para revolver los estómagos más duros. Varios de los miembros del equipo de laboratorio de Belikov tenían la tez verdosa, agarrándose al borde de sus mesas con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que ejercían mientras intentaban hacer algo de trabajo. En la esquina más alejada, alguien estaba vomitando en una bolsa de plástico.

Hermione dejó caer la toalla al suelo, tratando de limpiar las copiosas cantidades de agua que habían traído al laboratorio con ellos. Harry se quitó la chaqueta y el jersey, anunciando que se dirigía a su habitación para darse un baño y cambiarse. Draco, por su parte, no prestaba atención al hecho de estar goteando mientras hablaba en voz baja y seria con dos de los científicos. Uno de ellos trajo algo para enseñarlo en el monitor. Parecía que eran los resultados de la prueba de Re-Gen. Hermione estuvo a punto de unirse a él, aunque los grandes movimientos y balanceos con los que el barco continuaba daban la impresión de un enorme balancín.

Sin embargo, justo entonces, una mujer apareció a través de la pasmada muchedumbre de científicos, deteniéndose frente a Anatoli. Le llevó un minuto a Hermione reconocerla; era Marina, la segunda al mando del Cassiopeia y una de las intérpretes instrumentales en el golpe contra Amarov. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció decidir no hacerlo. Por un momento, parecía que estuviera a punto de girar sobre sus talones y salir de allí corriendo, pero entonces, aparentemente, cambió de idea. Marina era una mujer alta y de aspecto formidable, pero aun así, la parte superior de su cabeza apenas rozaba el pecho de Anatoli. Sin dejarse intimidar por su tamaño, ella levantó la mano, al parecer con la intención de golpearlo en la cara. Hermione observaba la escena con ligera fascinación. La mano de Marina nunca alcanzó su objetivo. Anatoli atrapó su muñeca a medio camino y la sostuvo allí.

Él dijo algo en ruso. Hermione no tenía ninguna esperanza de entender las palabras, pero algunos tipos de sonido eran universales. Eso tenía una disculpa estampada por todas partes.

Belikov se aclaró la garganta.

– Hermione, no creo que te hayan presentado formalmente a la señora Marina Berezin. – Hermione le disparó al viejo científico una mirada perdida – La mujer de Anatoli.

– ¿Marina es tu _mujer_? – exclamó Draco, desde el lado opuesto del laboratorio.

Si Hermione no hubiera estado al borde de la hipotermia, podría haber sonreído ante lo estridente e incrédulo que sonaba. Rara vez se mostraba de esa manera.

Anatoli parecía agraviado.

– ¡Te he hablado de ella muchas veces!

– Sí, ¡pero no mencionaste que era la misma mujer que nos armó a Blaise y a mí en el Pozo! ¡Tampoco mencionaste que era la responsable de ayudarnos a liberar la flota!

Un encogimiento de hombros fue todo lo que Draco sacó de Anatoli.

El siempre diplomático Belikov, agregó:

– Creo que Anatoli simplemente intentaba proteger a su esposa.

Todos, incluyendo a Marina, se quedaron mirando a Belikov. Marina claramente no era del tipo de mujer que necesitaba mucha protección.

Aunque ella no había terminado de enfadarse con su marido. Finalmente se desató sobre él, alternando gritos y empujones contra su enorme pecho, que, como Hermione había comprobado recientemente, era como empujar un roble. La reprimenda en su mayoría fue en ruso, pero Hermione logró entender lo esencial. Anatoli no le había dicho a su mujer que había dejado la fuerte seguridad de la flota para aventurarse hacia un Wiltshire infestado de zombies.

Eso, como siempre, era lo que pasaba por preocuparse por la gente. La vista de Hermione se desplazó de la pareja que discutía, a Draco, que aparentemente había decidido que la pelea domestica ya no merecía su atención. Él fruncía el ceño ante una pila de resultados impresos, mirando ocasionalmente al científico que le estaba mostrando los resultados. Llevaba menos de quince minutos en el laboratorio y ya se había puesto el sombrero de científico. No le gustaba estar inactivo.

Estaba empezando a entender la reticencia de Draco de vincularse a nada ni a nadie. Era irónico que el vástago de una de las últimas grandes Casas Puras del mundo mágico evitara el compromiso. Había gastado sus primeros años en mitad de una gran riqueza material y una innegable afición por el prestigio, el poder y la influencia. Y entonces, la guerra había descendido sobre todos ellos, borrando la infancia, la inocencia y ciertas suposiciones sobre cómo debería ser el mundo.

El compromiso era debilidad, como los Berezin estaban demostrándose en ese momento. Cuanto más te apegabas a algo también significaba una mayor probabilidad de llegar a tener que recurrir a ello de alguna manera, a depender de ello. Cuanto más te importara, más tenías que perder. Tal vez Draco era tanto un producto de Voldemort como lo era Harry. La diferencia entre ambos era que Harry, que había aparecido de la nada, sacaba fuerzas de las relaciones de su vida, a pesar de los evidentes riesgos. Para Draco, que había nacido y crecido con todo, era precisamente lo contrario.

Tal vez Draco sintiera que era el tema de las inesperadas reflexiones de Hermione. El levantó la mirada, buscándola con sus ojos claros. Se sentía anclada en su posición, como una rana en plena disección.

– Ve a secarte antes de que te congeles. – se preocupó Belikov – Y después un plato de sopa caliente, ¿de acuerdo?

Demasiado tarde, pensó Hermione. Estaba segura de que ya estaba congelada.

– Esa sopa será celestial. – admitió ella, consciente de que el profesor la miraba con cierta preocupación. No podía culparlo, realmente. Ella había estado conmocionada y perdida en su interior la última vez que lo vio – No te preocupes por mí, conozco el camino hasta la cocina. No obstante, tengo algunas cosas que descargar primero, ropa incluida. ¿Puedes llevarme a donde voy a alojarme?

Belikov parecía confundido.

– ¿Con Draco, supuse? Ahora que nuestros residentes mágicos están integrados en la flota, el espacio es un bien escaso. Sin embargo, no hemos reasignado la habitación de Draco a nadie.

No tenía suficiente circulación efectiva en la cara como para sonrojarse. Realmente no era sorprendente que Belikov asumiera que Draco y ella estaban juntos. Después de todo y durante un corto periodo de tiempo, ella había asumido lo mismo.

– Por supuesto. – contestó ella, con una débil sonrisa.

– Henry se encuentra en el camarote como en casa, ¿entiendes? – explicó Belikov – Hemos intentado no causar demasiada agitación innecesaria desde que perdió a su padre.

 _Henry. Por Dios._ ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado del niño que, por alguna incomprensible razón, Blaise había entregado a Draco y a ella para cuidarlo? Ella había estado hecha un desastre hasta hacía poco y Draco no era exactamente un tipo con instinto paterno. ¿Qué diablos iban a hacer?

– Henry… ¿cómo está? ¿ _Dónde_ está?

Belikov miró su reloj de pulsera.

– Debería estar en la escuela ahora.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida.

– No tenía ni idea de que la flota tuviera una escuela. ¿Es el mejor lugar para él ahora mismo?

– Hay dos escuelas no-mágicas en este momento, para ser preciosos. Una para los más pequeños y todavía estamos buscando monitores para la escuela secundaria. Hay trescientos dieciocho niños menores de dieciséis años en la flota, señorita Granger. Un tercio son mágicos. La mayoría no ha puesto un pie en un aula desde hace casi dos años. En cuanto al joven Henry, lo que el niño necesita ahora es algo de constancia. Insistió en asistir a clase hoy y no nos parecía oportuno negárselo.

– Me gustaría verlo.

– El niño estudia en el Cassiopeia. Estoy seguro de que Marina puede llevarte con ella justo a tiempo de almorzar. – Belikov miró cautelosamente a Anatoli – Si se lo pides amablemente.

Draco apareció junto a Belikov. Se había quitado el abrigo y la bufanda empapada. Las puntas de su pelo todavía goteaban agua.

– Vas a morirte de frío. – le informó Belikov.

– Hay cosas peores de las que preocuparse en este momento.

Belikov suspiró.

– Ya has visto los datos, entonces.

Hermione alternó la mirada entre ambos hombres.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es el ReGen? ¿Tiene que ser ajustado otra vez? Puedo ayudar.

– El ReGen no es el problema. – dijo Draco, echando hacia atrás su pelo mojado – Hace lo que se supone que tiene que hacer. En base a lo que veo aquí, – sostuvo en alto las notas – con la ayuda de McAlister, Wallen y Yoshida. El D.R.A.C.O ha sido replicado con éxito.

– Oh, Dios mío. – susurró Hermione. Agarró el brazo de Belikov – ¡Lo has hecho!

– No del todo, me temo.

– No lo entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Fue Draco quien respondió.

– No tenemos manera de probarlo adecuadamente. Sin resultados exitosos, tenemos "tal vez" una cura. Necesitamos algo definitivo.

– ¿Por qué no podemos probarlo? – Hermione tomó las notas de las manos de Draco.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

– Compruébalo tu misma.

Hermione revisó dos páginas antes de mirar a ambos hombres.

– En vista de que no soy una experta en virología, todo lo que puedo sacar de aquí es que el virus ha mutado a tal punto que el uso de las muestras originales recogidas para el Proyecto Navidad ya no son apropiadas, ¿no? ¿Pero pensaba que el D.R.A.C.O era de amplio espectro? ¿Eso no implica funcionar con casi cualquier cosa?

– Al parecer, no en la cepa actual del virus que hemos probado. El suero está destinado a inducir la apoptosis en las células infectadas por el virus.

– La muerte celular.

Draco asintió. Y miró a Belikov.

– Sin embargo, la tasa de éxito hasta hora es… ¿cuál? ¿Sesenta por ciento?

– Menos, alrededor del cincuenta. – dijo Belikov, cansado – Pero no creo que tenga que ver con la eficacia del suero. Creo que tiene que ver más con el hecho de no tener una variación adecuada de muestras en las que probar robustamente la curación.

– ¿En qué lo estáis probando? – preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño – Si no son las muestras que Honoria se llevó de Grimmauld Place, no me dio la impresión de que dejarais ningún no-muerto en pie después de la cosecha, ¿cierto?

Ante eso, Draco le dedicó a Belikov una mirada intencionada.

– Acabo de enterarme de la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Vas a decírselo o tengo que hacerlo yo?

– ¿Decirme qué? – demandó Hermione.

Belikov empezó a caminar hacia adelante.

– Mejor que te lo enseñe. Ven conmigo, por favor.

* * *

 **Buenoo, un capítulo movidito, sin desgracias por el momento... xD Ha sido una entrada un tanto accidentada, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con un baño de agua caliente y un poco de calor humano, ¿no?**

 **¿Qué creéis que es eso que le tiene que enseñar Belikov? ¿Van a poder algún día relajarse lo suficiente para hablar de lo que pasa entre ellos?**

 **¡Pronto lo sabremos!**

 **Estoy en mitad de los trámites para empezar las prácticas, así que en las siguientes actualizaciones estaré mas liada. Lo digo por si os encontráis una actualización sin ninguna nota mía al final del capítulo o algo así.**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *Loonydraconian* *johannna* *AliceMlfy* *Dreana* *AKAmart* *Carmen* *selene lizt* *Mantara* *SALESIA* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *FeltonNat88* **

**¡Besos!**


	51. Mercy

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 51 – Mercy (Misericordia)**

La tripulación del barco había estado muy ocupada en el corto espacio de tiempo que Draco y Hermione habían estado ausentes. Ahora había un hospital adecuado, en el sentido de que dos grandes camarotes habían sido liberados de sus disgustados y privilegiados ocupantes y que ahora habían combinado para formar una enfermería. Los hombres eran tratados en una habitación y las mujeres y los niños en la otra.

Belikov los llevó a través de le enfermería femenina en primer lugar, que era luminosa, ventilada y también estaba completamente vacía.

– ¿No hay pacientes? – preguntó Hermione. Se alegraba de ello, porque significaba que la flota se estaba recuperando.

– Nada urgente en este momento. – respondió Belikov – Inmediatamente después de la revuelta, estábamos hasta arriba, desde desnutrición hasta muelas del juicio con absceso que teníamos que extraer. Aprovechamos bien al Doctor Prestin. Actualmente, todavía tenemos casos de neumonía. Eso es todo.

– Y piojos. – le recordó ella.

Él le sonrió.

– Y eso.

– ¿Confío en que tienes a Prestin muy bien vigilado mientras trabaja? – preguntó Draco.

Dada la expresión de Belikov, eso era claramente algo que se tomaba muy en serio.

– Con toda seguridad. – pareció momentáneamente enfadado – Voté en contra de que se quedara en la flota, pero el comité tomó la decisión. Los médicos hacen un juramento, como sabréis. Prestin se está aferrando a él.

– Estoy al tanto del juramento. – dijo Draco, refiriéndose al Juramento Hipocrático.

– ¿Lo hiciste? – preguntó Belikov – ¿Hiciste el juramento?

– Nunca terminé mi formación, ¿recuerdas?

Detrás de los cristales de sus gafas, los ojos de Belikov se entrecerraron ligeramente en una sabia contemplación.

– Lástima. Habrías sido un buen médico, Draco.

– Mi padre habría estado muy orgulloso.

– Seguramente sí. – Belikov hablaba con total sinceridad.

Draco le lanzó una mirada divertida a Hermione, ante la privada broma compartida.

Era inquietante cuando jugaban a la normalidad. Las conversaciones entre ellos que no eran sobre trabajo, supervivencia o palabras pronunciadas por mera necesidad eran pocas y distantes entre sí. Entre ellos había emociones volátiles, sí, pero Hermione no estaba segura ni siquiera si Draco y ella eran buenos _amigos_.

– ¿Qué hay en la habitación de al lado? – preguntó ella – ¿La tenéis cerrada por alguna razón?

La afable expresión de Belikov se disipó. Cogió una tarjeta de identificación de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

* * *

En un marcado contraste con la estancia anterior, la enfermería de los hombres estaba cerrada y oscura. El ambiente estaba estancado y cargado, con la esencia del familiar ungüento mágico y el antiséptico común. Belikov encendió las luces, revelando una habitación idéntica a la otra, a excepción de un gran rectángulo de metal y vidrio erigido en una esquina. Hermione lo reconoció como la celda que había sido utilizada para albergar a la pequeña Eloise Withinshaw para la experimentación.

– ¿Has trasladado la celda hasta aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

– Sí. Gracias a su diseño modular fue sencillo desmontarla y volver a montarla.

Draco hizo la siguiente sensible pregunta.

– ¿Y piensas meter algo _dentro_?

– Depende. – respondió Belikov.

– ¿De qué?

Belikov se dirigió hacia una sección de la estancia que estaba oscurecida detrás de unas pantallas blancas y echó a un lado una de ellas para que Draco y Hermione pudieran ver la cama que yacía allí.

Y al paciente que descansaba sobre ella.

– De _si_ sobrevive.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que se había alejado de la cama, hasta que sintió a Draco detrás de ella. Sus manos se posaron alrededor de sus brazos, estabilizándola. El agarre era casi doloroso.

Alexander Amarov entrecerró los ojos bajo el brillo de las luces. Podría haber levantado un brazo para taparse de la luz, excepto por que ambos brazos estaban sujetos a los rieles de la cama por unos cables envueltos con tiras de espuma. Para su comodidad, supuso Hermione.

Tenía casi el mismo aspecto que cuando lo vio por primera vez, atado en el barco pesquero de los secuestradores. Lo que venía a decir que no estaba en buen estado. En su globalidad. Tenía uno de los brazos vendado hasta el hombro. Ahora volvía a tener los ojos cerrados y su respiración era aguda y superficial.

La conmoción de verlo vivo dio paso a la urgente necesidad de respuestas. Se volvió hacia Belikov, notando que se había puesto entre Draco y el paciente.

– ¿Debo asumir que este es un claro ejemplo del Juramento Hipocrático en acción? – la fría formalidad de la pregunta de Draco hizo que Hermione se estremeciera. Por su parte, el anciano científico parecía miserable por tener que decirles eso.

– No habrá asesinatos en mi enfermería.

Hermione se sorprendió ante la misma sugerencia, pero seguidamente echó un vistazo a Draco y se apartó cautelosamente de él. Había sacado su pistola. Era irónico que lo más aterrador de la habitación en ese momento no fuera el asesino psicópata que reposaba en la cama, sino alguien que técnicamente estaba destinado a ser uno de los "buenos".

– Entonces es bueno que intentara matarlo en la misma arena que él diseñó para ese propósito. – rugió Draco – ¿Por qué lo sacaste?

– Yo no lo salvé.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo salvaste? – preguntó Draco, con el ceño muy fruncido – ¿ _Quién_ lo hizo?

La respuesta de Belikov fue una mirada irónica.

Draco soltó un ruido exasperado, apartándose de ellos por un momento. Levantó su mano izquierda, presionando el puño contra su frente. Seguía sosteniendo la pistola en un rígido agarre.

– _Zabini_. – concluyó él mismo.

Hermione quedó conmocionada al enterarse de eso. Blaise tenía más razones que la mayoría para querer ver a Amarov muerto.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Amarov y a Honoria? – preguntó ella.

Ya era hora de saberlo. Lo que les había hecho, Hermione se sentía parte de ello y quería compartir el conocimiento, sino la responsabilidad.

Cuando Draco no respondió de inmediato, se acercó a él, colocando suavemente una mano sobre su brazo.

– ¿Draco?

– Él hizo lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento. – respondió una voz floja y áspera.

Amarov estaba despierto ahora y parecía dirigirse solo a ella.

Si su sola imagen era suficiente para dispersar temporalmente sus recién equilibradas emociones, el sonido de su voz casi la inclinó al borde del precipicio. En ese momento, Hermione sintió como si pudiera volver a caer de nuevo. Luchó contra el impulso de aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire. La luz en la habitación comenzó a adquirir una cualidad muy brillante. Repentinamente, estaba mareada.

Y, entonces, sintió a Draco tomarla de la barbilla con su mano libre y levantarle la cabeza para que se viera obligada a mirarlo o a cerrar los ojos. Así que lo miró. No dijo nada, simplemente la atravesaba con una mirada intensa y plateada que le quitó el aliento por todas las razones equivocadas.

Era como el momento robado que habían compartido en el camarote vacío, después de haber salvado a Belikov y a Wallen del Pozo. Ella supo, en ese justo momento, que todo lo que tenía que hacer era darle la más sutil indicación y él dispararía una bala entre los ojos azules y febriles de Alexander Amarov.

Era una locura para cualquiera tener esa clase de influencia, poder hacer ese pedido.

Sin embargo, no podía negar el lejano y silencioso _grito_ que aún estaba enterrado en su interior. Que se alimentaba de venganza y sed de sangre. Aun no podía pronunciar el nombre de Padma sin sentir un puñetazo en el estómago.

Hermione apartó la mirada de Draco, sin querer ser tentada por la oscura promesa que allí la aguardaba.

– Señor Malfoy, – dijo Amarov, llenando el pesado silencio – me alegra verte de nuevo bajo circunstancias mucho más… civilizadas. Vadim, ya puedes dejar de ir con pies de plomo. No creo que me vaya a matar en tu enfermería. – Amarov miró el arma que todavía estaba en la mano de Draco – Al menos, no por el momento.

Draco le dirigió a Belikov una altiva mirada.

– ¿Podemos hablar, Profesor? ¿En privado?

– Claro. – respondió Belikov, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

– La llevaré primero a ella al camarote. – dijo Draco. No sonaba como una sugerencia.

Hermione se molestó inmediatamente.

– A "ella" le gustaría quedarse por el momento, gracias.

– Me gustaría hablar con Vadim. – enfatizó Draco. Lo que quería decir _me gustaría hablar con Belikov de temas sensibles, relacionados con Amarov, sin una mujer emocionalmente frágil en la habitación._

– Entonces, hazlo. – respondió ella con frialdad.

Draco no se dejaba influir tan fácilmente.

– ¿Querrías esperarme fuera?

– No. Me gustaría hablar con Amarov, realmente.

Draco la miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

– No te voy a dejar sola en una habitación con _él_. – Hermione se preguntó si Draco sabía que la estaba señalando con el arma.

– "Él" no está en condiciones de hacer daño a nadie. – dijo Amarov. Tosió por el esfuerzo. El sonido fue enfermizo y hueco – Vadim puede verificarlo.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Belikov, quien simplemente dijo:

– Alexander se está muriendo.

* * *

– ¿Por qué demonios Zabini lo dejó salir? – preguntó Draco a Belikov, quien se alegraba de que el joven volviera a enfundar su arma.

Estaban parados en la salida de la enfermería, intentando (y fallando) contener sus voces. La gente pasaba frente a ellos de camino hacia el laboratorio o hacia las demás plantas, lanzando alarmadas y furtivas miradas principalmente en dirección a Draco.

Belikov se encogió de hombros.

– Tu suposición es tan buena como la mía. Si estoy en lo cierto en la apreciación de los motivos del señor Zabini, diría que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con tu plan de ejecutar a Alexander y a la señorita Cloot. Decidió que hablar contigo de eso en ese preciso momento sería, ehm bueno, espectacularmente improductivo, ¿diría yo?

– Entre otros muchos atroces crímenes, ese loco genocida con el que estas malgastando tu valioso tiempo, es el responsable de la muerte de decenas de los tuyos y muchos más de los míos, incluida la propia esposa de Blaise. Te metió en el pozo para que fueras despedazado por Felix Wallen, quien antes de eso, había sido torturado por los hombres de Amarov. No entiendo en que estaba pensando Blaise.

– Tengo otra teoría que podría explicar sus acciones. ¿Una más aceptable, tal vez?

El ceño de Draco se profundizó.

– Adelante.

– Necesitábamos un sujeto de pruebas viable que estuviera recientemente infectado, pero no íbamos a convertir a nadie. Tú tenías uno en el laboratorio de Londres. ¿El señor Zabini era consciente de ese hecho?

– Sí, se lo mencioné. – el joven mago parpadeó – Nuestro sujeto era un mago llamado Ronald Weasley.

– He leído las notas. – dijo Belikov – Fuisteis capaces de probar el ReGen en ese señor Weasley.

– Hasta que dejó de funcionar. – Draco entrecerró los ojos – Dijiste que no tenías medios para probar el _suero_ , no el ReGen. ¿Por qué no se lo has administrado a Amarov?

– Ten en cuenta que no pensábamos que necesitáramos un sujeto infectado _vivo_ para probar el suero hasta hace poco. Antes de eso, habíamos estado utilizando simulaciones y las muestras de la Infección de tu equipo en Londres. Te hago saber que el señor Zabini sólo fue a recuperar a Alexander después de saber que necesitábamos un anfitrión vivo. Alexander fue severamente mutilado en el Pozo. Las lesiones eran considerables y la propagación de la infección se había acelerado enormemente en él. El ReGen está haciendo lo que puede, pero a menos que se estabilice, finalmente se convertirá. Sin embargo, darle la cura antes de que esté lo suficientemente preparado para recibirla casi seguramente lo matará.

A Belikov no le gustó la expresión de Draco.

– ¿Seguro? – dijo Draco, levantando una de sus doradas cejas – Que absolutismo para un hombre de ciencia. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

– _Estoy seguro_.

– Y yo estoy decidido a probar esa certeza.

– Si lo matamos ahora, sin otra razón que el rencor, ¡quizás nunca tengamos otro sujeto con el que trabajar!

– No te pido que lo hagas por rencor. – siseó Draco – Tenemos tres semanas para entregar el ReGen y una cura _eficaz_ a los estadounidenses, o esas bombas _caerán_. ¡No tenemos tiempo!

– ¡Joven, soy consciente y siempre tengo presente la fecha límite! ¡Créeme cuando te digo que no pienso en otra cosa!

– Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo estás dispuesto a esperar?

– Danos una semana. – dijo Belikov, exasperado y ligeramente desinflado – Entonces reevaluaremos la idoneidad de Alexander. Si se recupera ligeramente, tendremos un sujeto prácticamente viable para probarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento, mientras Draco contemplaba la idea.

– No. – dijo finalmente – Te traeré a alguien antes de esa fecha.

Belikov estaba horrorizado.

– ¿Vas a volver al continente para… para encontrar un voluntario entre los que aún viven? ¿Estás loco?

– No estoy loco. – espetó Draco, sorprendentemente (y casi graciosamente a la defensiva) – _Me hicieron pruebas en la cárcel._

El profesor intentó darle un enfoque diferente.

– Incluso si lograras encontrar voluntarios adecuados a tiempo, apenas sobrevivisteis a la última excursión a Londres. ¡El señor Zabini no lo consiguió!

– No cometeré los mismos errores que Blaise.

– Ahora eres tú quien está muy seguro de sí mismo. Zabini dejó a su hijo huérfano. ¿Y tú estás proponiendo arriesgarte a hacerle eso a Henry otra vez?

La mención de las responsabilidades de Draco con respecto a Henry Zabini claramente lo pilló desprevenido. Belikov supuso que eso se debía a que Draco no estaba acostumbrado a tener que preocuparse por otras personas.

– Henry tiene a Hermione. – fue la cortante y helada respuesta.

Ya era hora de quitarse los guantes de seda.

– ¿Y a quién tendrá _ella_ si tú no vuelves?

* * *

El mejor momento de Hermione era cuando estaba ocupada y se sentía útil. Como Draco, la ociosidad no iba con ella. Durante la guerra, sus superiores sabían que siempre era una buena idea darle una tarea a Hermione Granger. De no haber sido así, ella se habría impuesto una. Y muy a menudo, esas tareas de investigación inicialmente modestas de Hermione Granger se convertían en grandes misiones que requerían a Harry Potter y un equipo de Aurores y que, al menos, tenían un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de éxito.

En consecuencia, no se quedó parada, esperando que Draco y Belikov volvieran, ni que los inevitables golpes en el estómago la atacaran mientras estaba a solas en la habitación con Amarov. Padma la había entrenado bien en cuanto al cuidado de Ron. Hermione se puso a trabajar leyendo el cuadro adjunto al pie de la cama de Amarov, para obtener más información sobre el protocolo de tratamiento que se le estaba administrando. Lo que leyó dio crédito a la afirmación de Belikov de que Amarov estaba realmente en las últimas. Tenía un brazo lacerado. De hecho, Hermione se preguntó por qué simplemente no habían amputado el miembro parcialmente devorado.

El doctor Prestin y Belikov habían hecho todo lo posible por estabilizar los signos vitales de Amarov, pero fluctuaban. Sus órganos probablemente estaban fallando. La primera dosis de ReGen se le había administrado mucho tiempo después del recomendado (que estaba dentro de las primeras doce horas de ser infectado). Eso indicaba que Amarov había estado en el Pozo durante varios días.

Casi una eternidad cuando te estaban devorando vivo.

Hermione se deshizo del empapado jersey, quedándose solo con una camiseta azul que tenía debajo. Amarov la observaba mientras ella trenzaba su pelo apresuradamente y la aseguraba con un pedazo de hilo. Se puso dos guantes, una máscara facial y una bata quirúrgica limpia de los armarios de suministros. Él se quedó en silencio mientras ella repasaba sus observaciones, anotándolas en el cuadro.

– ¿De qué crees que están discutiendo? – preguntó Amarov, eventualmente. Su voz carecía del vigor y la claridad que Hermione recordaba de antes del golpe. Pero en su mirada no había carencias. Todavía tenía una cualidad depredadora.

Hermione descubrió que no podía molestarse en poner una fachada.

– De muchas cosas, probablemente. – dijo, mientras tomaba su presión arterial – Pero me imagino que Vadim está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por convencer a Draco de que no te dispare.

– ¿Qué harías _tú_ conmigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Utilizarte para probar el suero. Si es que aún no tienen intención de hacerlo.

– Me ofrecí voluntario para eso.

– ¿De verdad? – respondió Hermione con un resoplido – Que noble por tu parte echarnos una mano con la cura cuando ya estás Infectado.

– Lamentablemente, Vadim me ha informado de que estoy demasiado débil para sobrevivir.

Eso explicaba por qué Belikov haba dicho antes que todavía no tenían medios para probar adecuadamente la cura, pensó Hermione, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Eso debía ser lo que ambos hombres estaban discutiendo fuera. Era una mala noticia. Más tarde, presionaría a Belikov para más detalles. ¿Y si el ReGen fuera capaz de estabilizarlo lo suficiente? Pero había tan poco tiempo…

– ¿Puedo tomar algo de agua? – dijo Amarov con voz ronca, mirando un vaso que había sobre una mesilla.

Habría sido tan fácil infligirle todas las pequeñas dosis de sufrimiento que pudiera, pero no había satisfacción en torturar a un hombre que ya estaba enfermo de muerte. Además, ella no era así.

Había una jarra cubierta de agua sobre la mesa. Llenó el vaso y levantó la cabeza de Amarov para que pudiera beber. Bebió un poco, pero le sobrevino un ataque de tos. Hermione le limpió el agua de la boca y esperó que se recuperara. Incluso a través de los guantes, podía sentir la fiebre. El cuadro médico indicaba que ya le habían suministrado una gran cantidad de drogas para reducir la temperatura, lo adecuado para matar a un caballo, de hecho. No era suficiente. Sacó unos pequeños trapos de un cajón y se puso a buscar y encontró unas bolsas de hielo de primeros auxilios en el congelador. Después de envolver las bolsas con los trapos y de amasarlos para que fueran lo más maleable posible, colocó dos a lo largo del cuello del paciente. Colocó otro sobre su frente y dos más bajo sus rodillas. Recordó lo que había sufrido Ron con un dolor insoportable en las articulaciones cuando le subió la fiebre los primeros días de Infección. El hielo le había aliviado, un poco.

Amarov se estremeció. Sus ojos se cerraron.

– Gracias. Eso es… ah, gracias.

– ¿Qué le pasó a Honoria? – preguntó ella, con voz plana.

Él aspiró una vibrante bocanada de aire. Eso hizo que Hermione se sintiera muy incómoda, ya que típicamente se asociaba ese sonido a estar muy cerca del de un zombie.

– Me salvó la vida.

– ¿Cómo?

Amarov sonreía ahora. Era una sonrisa arrepentida. Hermione podía discernir su belleza anterior, aunque ahora estaba hecho un desastre.

– Al ser devorada primero. ¿Alguna vez has visto a un zombie alimentarse, Hermione? No, no quiero decir que hayas luchado o escapado de ellos, sino, ¿si alguna vez te has parado realmente a observarlos…

Percibió adecuadamente que la pregunta era retórica y no respondió.

Él continuó.

– Pensamos en ellos como criaturas sin cerebro, pero cuando no están en pleno frenesí, realmente son bastante, bueno, metódicos. El señor Malfoy no hace nada por error, ¿te has percatado? Honoria y yo estábamos atados a unas sillas y colocados exactamente a la misma distancia de la criatura. En todo caso sería cuestión de azar a quien devoraría primero.

Hermione se sintió aliviada al sentir que seguía horrorizándose ante los detalles de la intencional ejecución de Amarov, aunque hizo todo lo posible por no dejar que se filtrara a través de su voz.

– ¿Y supongo que Honoria perdió?

Amarov asintió.

– Te amaba. – dijo Hermione, pensando que tal vez sí tenía un lado sádico en su interior, después de todo – ¿Alguna vez te lo dijo?

Fue notable lo poco que pareció sorprenderle. O tal vez las apariencias engañaban.

– Sí.

– Traicionó a su propia gente por ti.

– Sí. – él apartó la mirada por un momento – Parecía que iba a estar gritando para siempre. Todavía puedo oírla.

La voz de Hermione fue dura y quebradiza cuando habló.

– Estoy bastante familiarizada con ese sonido.

– Me imagino. – susurró Amarov, con los ojos ahora brillantes – Y cuando la criatura pareció satisfecha, cayó en una especie de hibernación.

– Solíamos llamarlos "desconectados". – dijo Hermione, ¿por qué se estaba molestando en tener cualquier tipo de conversación práctica con él? – Una vez saciado, o lo que se entiende por saciedad, es contraproducente para las criaturas mantener la caza o la alimentación hasta reventar. Se quedan inmóviles y silenciosos.

Él tragó saliva de manera audible.

– En ese momento, pensé que era mi salvación, pero era simplemente una suspensión temporal de mi ejecución. Dos días después se despertó y vino a por mí. – soltó una risotada corta y sin gracia – Y entonces fui yo el que empezó a gritar.

– Hasta que llegó Blaise.

– Hasta que él llegó. – asintió Amarov. Su voz ahora era casi un susurro. Tenía que esforzarse para oírlo.

– ¿Te dijo algo? – preguntó. Hermione sabía que Draco querría saber las circunstancias exactas por las cuales su amigo había actuado en contra de sus deseos.

Amarov vaciló.

Hermione acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó en ella. Esa era información potencialmente valiosa y quería sacársela.

– Dímelo. – dijo ella, suavizando la voz.

– Me dijo algo, pero no se lo he dicho a Vadim.

Tenía que inclinarse para poder escucharlo bien. Había diminutas venas rotas rasgando su pálido rostro. La piel alrededor de sus ojos era fina y estaba hundida. Había visto las mismas secuelas en Ron.

– ¿Por qué?

– Me convenía que Belikov pensara que Blaise Zabini me había salvado por su conciencia.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no fue por eso?

– Lo sé, mi querida Hermione, porque cuando Zabini me arrastró fuera del Pozo, mientras veía pedazos de mi carne desgarrada desprendiéndose de mí, me dijo: " _Esto no es misericordia"_. Supongo que sentía que Malfoy había sido demasiado blando conmigo, ¿entiendes? Pensó que merecía un destino mucho peor por lo que le había hecho a él, a su familia, a su gente. Quería que fuera una rata de laboratorio, en el mejor de los casos, o que me convirtiera lentamente, en el peor. – Amarov contemplaba la idea – Aunque puede que lo haya interpretado mal…

Otra serie de toses lo atravesó. Hermione ya estaba preparada con el vaso de agua, para cuando él se lo indicara.

– Gracias. – dijo, cerrando los ojos. Y continuó con más suavidad – Hueles a lluvia. – cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio allí una codicia familiar, sólo que ahora estaba templada por el sufrimiento – ¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien convertirse ante tus ojos?

– Sí. – dijo, en contra de su mejor juicio.

– Cuéntame. – ahora había miedo en su mirada.

Hermione pensó en como describirlo mejor. Pensó en el hercúleo conflicto, la batalla que había visto enraizarse dentro de Ron y el terror desgarrador en su rostro al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo. Había estado tan cerca de él cuando sucedió, que podría haber contado las pecas de su nariz.

– Puedes verla salir de sus ojos. – dijo al fin, con una voz que sonaba lejana.

– ¿Ver qué? – preguntó él – ¿La vida?

Ella asintió.

– La humanidad.

Amarov reflexionó sobre eso. Un momento después, dijo:

– Lo siento.

– ¿Por?

– Todo. Sé que significa menos que nada para ti ahora, pero quiero que lo sepas; lo siento.

– Eso no va a cambiar nada. – respondió ella.

– Lo sé. – aceptó Amarov – Sin embargo, me pregunto, ¿tu opinión sobre Malfoy ha cambiado? ¿Ahora qué sabes lo que nos hizo a Honoria y a mí?

– No. – respondió y supo que él podía ver a través de esa mentira. Era uno de sus grandes talentos, o tal vez una habilidad particular que había desarrollado con respecto a ella, específicamente.

– Él es como yo, ¿sabes? Un producto de la necesidad. Somos monstruos. – sonrió – La otra cosa que tenemos en común… eres tú.

– Tú _no_ me tienes. – dijo Hermione, odiando el temblor en su voz.

– Cierto. – él asintió, nunca lo había visto tan serio o intentando ser tan serio – No es por falta de intentarlo. Y, desgraciadamente, intenté tomar lo que no tenía derecho. – le dedicó una mirada evaluativa – ¿Y él? ¿Te tiene?

La pregunta no debería haberla perturbado tan profundamente, pero lo hizo. Repentinamente, se arrepintió mucho de haber entablado esa conversación. Incluso a las puertas de la muerte, seguía siendo un depredador. Había estado intentando desestabilizarla todo el rato.

Él procesó su silencio, mirándola con algo que se parecía inquietantemente a la compasión.

– Ya veo. No es algo fácil, ¿verdad?

– ¿El qué? – consiguió decir ella.

– Ser igual que Honoria. Que yo. Amar a alguien que no te quiere.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! Siento estar tan inestable con las actualizaciones, pero está siendo un mes de locos, en todos los sentidos. Dentro de unas dos o tres semanas empezaré las prácticas y tendré mucho menos tiempo tanto para traducir como para actualizar, así que hasta entonces intentaré hacerlo con algo más de regularidad puede que un día sí y otro no.**

 **En primer lugar, adoro ese guiño a Sheldon en The Big Bang Theory con el "me han hecho pruebas en la cárcel" xDD Algunas pensabais que probablemente podía ser Amarov el que podía ser ese "sujeto" de pruebas y sí, queridas, Amarov sigue dando por culo... Incluso a las puertas de la muerte tiene un guantazo en toda la cara de los grandes, ¡Argg, asco! Pobre Hermione, se está llevando cada palo en este fic que para no estar traumatizada, a penas. Os digo que la cosa se pone, muy, muy, intensa en los siguientes caps.**

 **¿Deseando saber qué va a pasar? ¡Pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a:** *** NarradoraNueva**: si hubieran llegado sin problemas no estaríamos hablando de este fic donde las desgracias van agarradas de la mano en cadena xD *** * Loonydraconian**: Bueno, tienen casi un zombie jajajjaa Lo único que te puedo decir es que te agarres los machos para lo que llega... Besazos ;) *** * SALESIA**: Bueno, creo que la situación entre nuestros protagonistas está un tanto tensa y la situación va a ir a más... Como ha dicho Belikov la cosa está chunga porque necesitan un sujeto infectado vivo... así que Blaise estaba descartado y la pequeña Eloise también, solo les quedaba Amarov y no está en el mejor estado para ello, ¿qué pasará entonces? Teoriza, pequeña Salesia ;) Besazos *** * Carmen-114**: Sí, esa ventisca pudo sentirse en carne propia, me alegra que así lo vivieras ;) *** * AKAmart**: Si tuvieran un día tranquilo no sería está maravillosa historia xD Pronto leeremos a Henry ;) *** * marfelton**: Me alegra que te haya encantado la historia, y esto todavía no acaba ;) *** * guiguita**: Sí he tenido unos meses complicados, lo siento, pero espero que puedas seguir disfrutándola ;) *** * Sally Elizabeth. HR**: Sí, finalmente están todos en la flota, aunque eso no significa que la cosa se va a calmar jajaja *** * Carmen**: Sí, tienen la cura tan cerca pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo que la cosa se tiene que complicar por narices... veremos ;) *** * Doristarazona**: Uff Doris, gracias por advertirme de las faltas y errores, en cuanto tenga un momento las corregiré, pero tengo el teclado del ordenador totalmente roto, me faltan teclas y otras están a punto de saltarse, así que hago lo que puedo y no tuve tiempo de revisar el cap... Si ves muchos errores en este avísame también e intetnaré editarlos en otro ordenador xD Mil gracias y besos *** * Kary**: Espero que te haya gustado ;) *** * AliceMlfy**: jajaja sí en este fic los momentos de paz están sobrevalorados, para qué dejarlos tranquilos si Rizzle puede hacer sufrir a nuestros protagonistas de millones de maneras posibles? xDDD ¡Besazooos! *****

 **¡Besos zombificados!**


	52. Henry

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 52 – Henry**

Draco se detuvo frente al durmiente niño, observándolo durante un minuto, dos.

El pequeño pecho de Henry se inflaba y desinflaba bajo el edredón. De vez en cuando, se retorcía en sueños. Los motores del barco zumbaban poderosamente en las profundidades, en una constancia reconfortante, un recordatorio tangible de seguridad y control en un mundo donde esas cosas escaseaban. Una avería significaba una potencial catástrofe. La flota era vida.

La disposición para dormir fue así: Henry dormía en un extremo del sofá de cuero modular en forma de L. Draco ocupaba el otro extremo, aunque en su mayoría dormía en un sofá mohoso y plegable que Anatoli había arrastrado hasta el laboratorio.

La cama grande del camarote estaba ocupada, después de muchas dudas, por Hermione. Había anticipado que Henry la compartiría con ella, pero había mucho sobre el pequeño Henry que la gente estaba interpretando muy mal últimamente.

Draco caminó hasta el borde de la cama, observando a la durmiente mujer. La enorme cama la hacía parecer aún más pequeña. Hermione estaba colocada en uno de los lados, probablemente por la extraña posibilidad de que Henry se despertara en medio de la noche y se arrastrara hasta ella. Draco no se hacía ilusiones de que todo el espacio extra fuera para él.

Siempre había mucho espacio. Demasiado espacio que rellenar con acciones inútiles y palabras que habían perdido el sentido. Todo lo que los sostenía y conectaba ahora era el trabajo y el niño que Blaise Zabini había dejado a cargo de ambos.

En la oscuridad, Hermione tenía el perfil nítido y los rizos marcados, dormía de espaldas con una mano junto a su rostro, con la palma apuntando al techo y los dedos ligeramente curvados. Como siempre, era complicado resistir el elemental y poderoso impulso de tocarla, pero Draco tenía habilidad para lidiar con lo difícil. Había conseguido dominar esa sensación en los primero días en Grimmauld Place (con excepción de algunos lapsos). Se alojaba justo bajo su piel y sus raíces se extendían más profundamente en él, hasta llegar a partes a las que rara vez accedía y que eran totalmente inútiles (sino perjudiciales) para la supervivencia.

– Hola. – dijo una pequeña voz a su lado. Henry estaba ahora despierto e incorporado en su improvisada cama. También estaba mirando a Hermione, porque era la tranquilizadora "luz de la noche" que Henry nunca admitiría necesitar, pero sin embargo, desvió la mirada hacia la oscuridad.

Draco sintió una sensación fría y hueca cuando reconoció la expresión en la cara del niño. _Anhelo._ También, miedo ante la perspectiva de la formación de cualquier apego más, porque eso te exponía al dolor de la pérdida. Y Henry lo había perdido _todo_ tan recientemente. Los mecanismos de defensa internos habían entrado en acción. Les llevaría mucho tiempo antes de aprender a que moderara ese aspecto en él. Por supuesto, la tragedia residía en la necesidad de educar esos sentimientos.

– Deberías estar durmiendo. – susurró Draco. Previamente había sido un precoz charlatán, ahora era bastante difícil conseguir incluso sacarle unas pocas palabras. No obstante, por alguna razón, a Henry no le importaba hablar con Draco.

– ¿Vas al laboratorio ahora?

Draco asintió mientras se sentaba en una silla para calzarse las botas.

– Es mi turno.

Henry volvió a mirar a Hermione. Draco tomó esa acción para intentar un tentativo empujón verbal.

– Estarás mucho más cómodo en la cama. Hay un montón de espacio. ¿Por qué no subes?

Varias bocanadas de aire después y un suspiro cómicamente enorme, Henry dijo:

– No, gracias.

– Ella te está esperando.

– Lo sé. – respondió él, sonaba demasiado mayor en ese momento. Henry arrugó la nariz y levantó el edredón – Quizás más tarde, si hace mucho frío…

Todavía había esperanza para el chico. Después de todo, se necesitaba una tremenda fuerza de voluntad para permanecer impasible ante los persistentes intentos de afecto de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Había una frase que Hermione había escuchado decir una vez a Agnes, la mejor amiga de su madre. En ese entonces, Agnes recientemente se había separado de su marido, lo que había llevado a muchas tardes de fin de semana en la cocina de la familia Granger, llorando entre tazas de té que su madre seguía sirviéndole (o Chardonnay, si faltaba menos tiempo para la cena).

– ¡Es imposible!

– Todo irá a mejor. – la consolaba la señora Granger. Una joven Hermione sentada en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo, leyendo o jugando, pero escuchando con ligero interés la adulta conversación.

Agnes derramó algunas lágrimas más.

– ¡Es una educación paralela, Monica! Somos barcos en la oscuridad cuando se trata de criar a Daniel.

Al parecer, era el fin de semana de Agnes para quedarse con su bebé. Daniel a menudo se sentaba en la vieja silla de mimbre de Hermione, en la mesa, masticando cualquier cosa que quedara a su alcance, o comiendo. Hermione recordaba muy poco sobre aquel niño, excepto que estaba perpetuamente pegajoso, incluso después del baño. No le gustaba compartir sus juguetes con él.

Draco y ella no eran exactamente como "barcos en la oscuridad" en cuanto al cuidado de Henry. Había contacto y comunicación, aunque fuera superficial. Qué extraño, pensó Hermione. Ellos no estaban casados, no tenían hijos propios y, sin embargo, allí estaban, compartiendo efectivamente la custodia de uno.

Igualmente extraño era tener que trabajar de acuerdo a la lista de turnos del laboratorio de otra persona. Tradicionalmente, Hermione era la Santa Patrona de los Turnos y Horarios. No obstante, allí no. Belikov se había hecho cargo. Consciente de las responsabilidades de cuidar a un niño, el profesor no había puesto a Draco y a Hermione en el mismo turno. Por lo tanto, Hermione pasaba la mayor parte de las horas del día con Henry, él la acompañaba a hacer las tareas generales de la flota, porque no había ninguna excusa para que ningún residente permaneciera inactivo en esta nueva gestión.

Seis días allí y todo era todavía tan nuevo y crudo. En ese momento, miró a Henry, mientras desayunaba con ella en la cocina. Estaba vestido con ropa limpia y zapatos de su talla. Su hermoso y salvaje cabello se había vuelto más manejable últimamente. Hermione había supuesto, tardíamente, que no debía peinarse. Sospechaba que Henry estaba al tanto de todo eso, pero que no le había dicho nada mientras se sentaba frente al espejo y soportaba las bien intencionadas atenciones de Hermione.

No parecía disfrutar de la comida que estaba ingiriendo y, sin lugar a dudas, había buena comida ese día; albóndigas enlatadas de pollo recién hechas, con salsa marinera, servidas con arroz porque los cocineros de la flota estaban haciendo y secando un nuevo lote de pasta. Comía lo suficiente como para no molestarse en necesitar más. Y entonces, volvía a sus dibujos. Cuidar del pequeño Henry implicaba muchos silencios prolongados, muchos aclaramientos de garganta y muchas preguntas sobre si necesitaba o deseaba cualquier cosa. Hermione se sentía desesperadamente inepta. No tenía precedentes en los que confiar, ningún dato con los que calcular o sacar resultados positivos de ensayo y error.

Y todo le _daba_ error, francamente.

Quería preguntarle a Draco como estaba llevando las cosas. ¿Lo estaba haciendo él mejor con Henry? ¿Tenía ideas que impartir?

No eran padres, así que el cuidado de niños no era exactamente su aspiración. Henry sin duda lo merecía, pero Hermione sentía que el título era algo que debía ganarse por parte del niño y no un par de zapatos que el destino decretaba que te pusieras.

Cuando Henry no estaba en la escuela o no era la sombra de Hermione mientras la ayudaba a organizar la flota, se quedaba en el camarote y se ponía a dibujar en su usado cuaderno de ejercicios. O bien, entraba en la cocina, sentándose en las mesas vacías después de que la multitud del desayuno hubiese despejado la zona.

Ella lo llamaba "cariño", "amor" y otras palabras afectuosas que le salían de la lengua con sorprendente y sincera facilidad. Lo envolvía en muchos abrazos no solicitados, buscando en su solemne rostro… realmente, no sabía qué. Parecía ser lo menos que podía hacer. Henry era impasible, reservado y poseía maneras que estaban trágicamente fuera de lugar. Eso no era un progreso. Los niños de cuatro años no debían ser así, pero Hermione se resignaba ante el hecho de que el mundo en general no debía ser como era en la actualidad.

Harry entró en la cocina justo en ese momento, tomando asiento frente a Hermione y Henry.

– Anatoli me dijo que te encontraría aquí. – Harry miró el plató a medio comer de Henry – Hola, Henry. Bonito dibujo.

Ni siquiera la cercana atención de Harry podía atraer una sonrisa del niño, pero sus modales eran impecables.

– Gracias. – respondió Henry tímidamente.

– ¿Te has terminado ya toda la comida?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. El apetito de Harry era material para leyendas. El niño asintió, sin levantar la vista del dibujo, deslizando el plato hacia Harry, quien rápidamente se lanzó hacia una albóndiga con el tenedor en ristre.

En un tono de voz mucho más bajo, le dijo a Hermione:

– Nos acercaremos a la Isla de Taransay en unos diez minutos. Belikov te quiere en la cubierta. No estoy seguro de las barreras protectoras que tienen ahora, por lo que no estaría mal que te tuviéramos en espera para avisar si algo sale mal.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada a Henry. En igual voz baja, ella le respondió:

– Alguien tendrá que ocuparse de él.

– Malfoy lo hará.

Ella frunció el ceño.

– Draco acaba de terminar un turno de dieciséis horas. No está en condiciones.

El plato de albóndigas y arroz estaba ahora impecable, lo que debería ser casi imposible dado que Harry había estado usando tenedor. Eso era talento.

– Belikov acaba de despertarlo. Puede aguantar un par de horas más. Deja a Henry en tu camarote y nos reunimos arriba.

No le pegaba a Harry ser tan brusco. Hermione podía ver la tensión en su rostro. Estaba preocupado. Hermione colocó una de sus manos sobre la de él.

– Taransay está bien, Harry. No me sorprendería saber que han prosperado. Ginny y el resto estarán en plenas condiciones. Ya lo verás tú mismo.

– Lo sé. – dijo, ligeramente cabizbajo. Se levantó y revolvió el abundante pelo de Henry – Gracias por el almuerzo.

Esa vez, Harry se ganó el contacto visual del niño. Hermione reprimió el impulso de sentir algo de envidia. Cuando Harry se fue, Henry se volteó para hablar con ella

– ¿Me voy con el hombre ahora?

Eso era un recordatorio de que aunque aparentemente Henry parecía estar abstraído, parecía escuchar todo lo que se decía, comprendiendo la mayor parte de ello.

– Sí. – dijo, tocando uno de sus bracitos.

Hermione se quedó algo consternada y con curiosidad al ver la mirada de alivio en su pequeña cara.

* * *

Minutos después, Draco apareció descalzo ante la puerta del camarote, con el pelo mojado, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones limpios. Pasó por alto cualquier forma de saludo hacia Hermione, dirigiéndose directamente a Henry.

– ¿Tienes algún dibujo nuevo para mí? – preguntó Draco. A pesar de la reciente ducha, tenía un aspecto terrible. Sus facciones tenían el sello de un severo agotamiento.

Henry parecía estar considerando la pregunta, retorciéndose un poco sobre su posición, porque hasta a los adultos les costaba mantener la mirada inquebrantable de Draco Malfoy durante mucho tiempo. Incluso aunque pareciera que estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido ante la puerta.

Pero Hermione sabía por experiencia que era poco probable que Henry participara en la conversación. No iba a responder, no…

– Sí, he hecho tres dibujos. – fue la respuesta – Cuatro, si cuentas con el que el hombre lobo me ayudó a colorear…

Hermione parecía incrédula. Eso habían sido más de diez palabras seguidas.

– Su nombre es Felix, Henry. No el "hombre lobo".

– Lo siento. _Felix._ – se corrigió el niño.

– Estamos disminuyendo la velocidad. – dijo Draco hacia Hermione.

El cambio de tono y el timbre de su voz hicieron cosas extrañas en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Compartían camarote, dormían a unos metros de distancia el uno del otro y, efectivamente, estaban criando a un niño juntos. Y no había estado tan cerca de él, ni le había hablado correctamente, _en días_.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó, repentinamente, sin palabras.

Draco volvió a hablar, sonando extrañamente suave.

– Los motores se están ralentizando. ¿Hemos llegado a las Hébridas Exteriores?

Cierto. Estaban en Taransay.

– Sí. – respondió ella. Echándose hacia atrás sus rizos sueltos – Probablemente tenga que subir.

– Te necesitan. – Draco asintió. Hermione no estaba segura de sí era una pregunta o una afirmación. Evitó sus ojos. Esa escrutadora mirada plateada tenía un peso palpable. El problema era que lo único en lo que podía fijar sus ojos era en las entrecruzadas cicatrices que tenía en su torso.

– No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estaré fuera.

– Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites. – entonces, sonrió, pero fue en beneficio de Henry y Hermione no necesitaba tener un master en Draco Malfoy para saber que no iba más allá de su rostro – Tenemos mucho de lo que ocuparnos, ¿verdad, Henry?

Una vez más, milagrosamente, Henry se asomó a través de su cáscara de dolor.

– Ajá.

– Tienes que descansar. – insistió Hermione. O tal vez "aconsejó" era la palabra adecuada. Nadie sabía cómo decirle a Draco que hiciera algo que no quisiera.

– Sobreviviré. – respondió y seguidamente condujo a Henry al interior del camarote. Con una mirada de despedida, Draco cerró la puerta.

Más que un poco descompuesta, Hermione se quedó parada en el exterior, como había hecho la noche que Draco había tomado su primer baño en Grimmauld Place. Esta vez, no iría a buscar el suministro privado de whisky escocés de Kate McAlister. En lugar de eso, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones tranquilizadoras antes de dirigirse hacia el ascensor.

Sí, Draco sobreviviría, pero se preguntaba que hacía falta para que quisiera algo más que la mera supervivencia. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la cubierta, todos los pensamientos sobre Draco se evaporaron de su mente.

* * *

Como si el viento salvaje, húmedo y helado de las Hébridas no fuera suficiente, además había algo de jaleo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le gritó a Harry, que acababa de desmontar de su escoba, aterrizando en la cubierta de un salto. Muchos otros miembros de la tripulación estaban presentes, vestidos como si se embarcaran a una expedición en el Ártico. Hermione se percató de que iba muy mal vestida, agradeciendo cuando Harry la tocó con la varita, murmurando rápidamente un hechizo que repelía el agua.

Marina se acercó a Belikov, aparentemente desde su posición de navegación en el puente.

– ¡Ya no está! – gritó la mujer.

– ¿El qué? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a Marina y a Harry.

Fue Harry quien respondió.

– La Isla de Taransay. La isla entera no aparece en los aparatos del barco. Acabo de sobrevolar la zona y ahí fuera no hay nada más que olas y espuma.

Belikov estaba desconcertado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no está? ¿Cómo se pierde una isla entera?

Hermione lo resolvió rápidamente.

– No se ha perdido. Taransay está fuertemente protegida. No puedo culparlos, después de lo que pasó cuando esa barcaza de zombies encalló en la playa. Probablemente hayan usado algún hechizo de ocultamiento, considerando que ni siquiera aparece en el radar. Redirigiría lo que rodea toda la masa de la isla.

– ¿Puede el hechizo redirigir las consecuencias nucleares? – preguntó Harry. Era una idea digna de reflexión.

– Probablemente no y, ciertamente, no es un experimento que nadie pueda probar a tiempo con seguridad.

Belikov se frotó la arrugada frente.

– Ese… hechizo. ¿Puede hacer desaparecer la isla?

– Desaparecer no. – aclaró Harry – Simplemente la ha hecho invisible a la detección.

– ¿Pueden ver? – preguntó Marina – ¿Pueden oír?

Hermione asintió.

– Apuesto a que pueden vernos y oírnos perfectamente, aunque con este tiempo será un reto. – le lanzó una mirada a Harry – Tal vez los mismos fuegos artificiales de Quidditch que usaste en la Mansión Malfoy podrían ser adecuados para este caso.

Sin dejar de tener un sombrío aspecto, Harry levantó la varita.

– Venga, vamos allá, Gryffindor.

* * *

 **Parece que el asunto Amarov tendrá que esperar un poco ya que este es un capítulo cortito pero necesario, creo que después de lo que pasó con Blaise teníamos que ver las consecuencias en Henry... es tan triste, me parte el alma. Además, sí criar a un niño ya de por sí supone un reto, imaginaos si las circunstancias son esas, ¿cómo hacerlo bien?**

 **Y bueno, tengo que deciros que este es un capítulo de transición para lo que nos espera en breves... xD**

 **¡Y no digo más!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona**: Hola cielo! Yo creo que Amarov es una persona con el cerebro tan destrozado que necesita dejar el de los demás de igual manera... Y estoy segura de que a Rizzle no le quedan casi capítulos para terminar la historia, así que tranquila que veremos el final ;) *** * Loonydraconian**: Hola, holita! Ya sabes que dicen que mala hierba nunca muere, creo que el dicho le va como anillo al dedo a Amarov xD No puedes ni imaginarte lo que está por llegar... *** * Mantara**: Yo también creo que desde que Draco se encontró con sus padres, ha perdido un poco la perspectiva y se ha encerrado en una cascara vacía... *** * johannna**: Aquí vemos como está el pobre Henry... es muy triste *** * mariapotter2002**: ¡Me alegra volver a ver tu comentarios! Y sí, parece que gran damnificada siempre es Hermione... *** *** **SALESIA** : JAJAJAJJA Y por eso me encanta leer tus comentarios, son oro puro! Tus teorías me dan la vida... Este capítulo es un break para lo que está por venir y cualquiera de tus teorías es valida, así que, ¿qué pasará? Y tienes razón, el poder que tiene Hermione sobre Draco es importante... aunque ni él mismo quiera reconocerlo, se siente, ¡no nos engaña! Y sé a que todas se os ha escapado un detallito muuuy importante, que no diré cual es, pronto sabrás a qué me refiero ;) *** * AKAmart**: JAJAJAJAJ Creo que sí hay muuucha tensión aun entre Draco y Hermione que es demasiado palpable, aunque no sé si para bien o para mal xD Pronto descubriremos lo que tanto deseas saber ;) *** * LluviaDeOro**: Creo que es una historia que narra con mucho detalle cualquier acontecimiento y los que son crudos, sádicos y como dices, morbosos, te hacen sentirlo en carne propia, creo que es la magia de este fic. Creo que Amarov es de los peores torturadores psicológicos que he tenido el placer de leer por estos lares xD *** *** **AliceMlfy** : JAJAJJ Normal que te ponga vengativa el fic, es que ni en las ultimas Amarov puede mantener el maltrato psicológico a la persona a la que "ama", el perfil clásico de un psicópata... *** * Carmen**: sí esos dos juntos tienen más peligro que una caja de bombas... xD *** *** **Monsther** **Malfoy** : ¡Bienvenida! Siempre es un placer leer a gente nueva. Sé que la historia es buenísima, pero también sé que la temática no es algo que le llame a mucha gente, lo cual es una lástima porque creo que es una de los fics Dramiones mejores escritos que hay... ¡Muchas gracias! *****

 **¡Besazos zombificados!**


	53. Reflections

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 53 – Reflections (Reflexiones)**

La primera semana de Ginny Weasley en la flota se agotó de forma productiva.

Se permitía sólo tres horas a solas con Harry en ese camarote, antes de lanzarse al trabajo. Sorprendentemente, no hubo las más mínima queja sobre eso por parte de Harry. Tampoco hubo sexo, a pesar de que Ginny estaba tan entusiasta como siempre. La alegría de volver a reunirse con él era tan acuciante, que dolía.

Ese júbilo se había transformado rápidamente en una insaciable necesidad de tenerlo de cualquier forma que pudiera imaginar. Pero, desafortunadamente, no fue así. En su lugar, se acurrucaban y hablaban. No había fuegos artificiales, metafóricamente hablando. Oh, las cosas horribles que había imaginado que le habían pasado… la ira y el resentimiento que había sentido porque él había vuelto a hacer lo que quería, _sin_ consultarle.

Esos eran asuntos perennes.

Harry era el héroe y Ginny era encasillada en el papel de un desdichado interés amoroso sin autonomía, sensatez ni voz en el asunto. Tenía bien merecido que ella hubiera dejado a ese capullo no menos de cuatro veces ya, incluyendo una rechazada propuesta de matrimonio.

Pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora, había mucho en juego y sus problemas personales parecían insignificantes en comparación. Ginny se preguntaba si eso era ser Hermione, que abarcaba dos Harrys y medio en cuanto a responsabilidad personal.

Harry la abrazaba estrechamente. Estaba agotado en energía y espíritu después de haberla actualizado con respecto a los recientes acontecimientos. Ginny era fuerte, pero no era de piedra. Había terminado con casi una caja entera de pañuelos cuando él terminó de contarle los horres que habían vivido en la flota antes de ser liberada, sobre Padma y Blaise, sobre lo que Hermione había soportado a manos de Alexander Amarov.

– ¿Dónde lo tienen? – preguntó Ginny, en un tono engañosamente neutro. En su mente solo tenía un oscuro remolino de cuchillos, cristales rotos y demás cosas afiladas.

Harry le dedicó una sagaz mirada.

– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

– Simple curiosidad.

Un resoplido fue la inicial respuesta. Harry podía leerla con bastante facilidad.

– Suenas igual de convincente que el Agente Richards cuando formuló la misma pregunta.

– ¿Se está recuperando bien el Vaquero?

– Eso creo. Me ha empezado a llamar "niño" de nuevo.

– Casi hemos vuelto a la normalidad, entonces.

Harry la agarró por la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente.

– Deja a Amarov. Si se nos permitiera tocarlo, ya estaría muerto por mis propias manos. Es decir, si Richards no llegara a él primero. Malfoy ya tuvo su turno. Pero Belikov dice que necesitamos a Amarov. Hay mucho más trabajo que hacer con la cura.

Sí, Ginny había escuchado a Belikov consultando con Wallen y el profesor Yoshida esa mañana. El trabajo en el laboratorio no iba bien. Se habían topado contra una pared, decía Belikov. Amarov no se perfilaba como un sujeto de pruebas ideal, a diferencia de lo que había sido Ron, en Grimmauld Place. Tenían problemas simplemente para mantenerlo con vida.

A pesar de las similitudes de la situación, nadie hablaba sobre el papel de Ron en Grimmauld Place. Ginny se consolaba con el hecho de que Ron hubiera _querido_ ayudar. Eso significaba algo. Decir que lo habían "usado" era un insulto para su valiente hermano. Había insistido rotundamente en poder contribuir en la creación de una cura. ¿Quién no habría querido que su muerte significara realmente algo, cuando ya tantos miles de personas habían muerto por nada?

Pensar en su hermano todavía era agonizante. El dolor era físico y metafísico. El estado en el que se encontraba el mundo la mantenía muy ocupada, por lo que los momentos de calma eran los peores. Si te mantenías ocupada, el dolor tenía problemas para encontrarte e invadirte. Hermione se lo había dicho, cuando Ginny había confesado la incapacidad de tratar con el hecho de que Ron estuviera enfermo terminal. A veces, a Ginny no le gustaba Hermione por su práctico estoicismo. Harry sentía lo mismo. No era que Hermione _no_ sintiera. Sentía muy profundamente. Era que ella hacia que el resto parecieran idiotas auto-indulgentes por la forma que tenía de empujar sus sentimientos en compartimentos alejados de su mente para tratarlos en algún posterior momento.

Afortunadamente, había cosas más que suficientes para hacer. Ginny vio la tensión en la cara de Draco Malfoy, presionándose a sí mismo casi hasta el punto de colapso. Malfoy y ella no se habían dedicado ni una sola conversación desde que se unió a la flota, y eso le convenía perfectamente a Ginny. No le gustaba Malfoy. Nunca le gustó y nunca le gustaría. Sin embargo, lo que estuviera ocurriendo entre Draco y Hermione (incluso Harry tenía dificultades para explicarlo) era serio. ¿Serio-malo o serio-bueno? Ginny no tenía ni idea y Harry era malísimo al especular sobre enredos amorosos. Lo único que sabía era que Draco y Hermione habían superado alguna especie de punto de ruptura. Tenía la sensación de que estaban atrasando un estallido durante mucho tiempo, pero estaba en suspenso porque la cura era la prioridad. Como solía hacer Hermione, reflexionó Ginny, sin compasión. Se preguntó si sabían que estaban reteniendo un huracán.

Hermione hacía malabares con sus deberes en el laboratorio mientras cuidaba de un pequeño niño traumatizado. Ambos trabajos requerían un nivel de atención y compromiso que hacía que Ginny se estremeciera con solo imaginárselo. Tener hijos no era algo que ni Hermione ni ella hubieran pensado demasiado. Era una idea absurda mientras luchaban contra Voldemort. Y ahora no parecía menos que ridícula. Ginny no sabía mucho de niños. Eso podía tener algo que ver con ser la más joven de su familia. No había pañales que cambiar, ni hermanos pequeños que vigilar mientras su madre acababa de planchar. Hermione, probablemente, también tenía escasa experiencia. Sin embargo, a ella se le daban bien la mayoría de las cosas, pero Ginny tenía la sensación de que su amiga estaba desconcertada sobre como encargarse de Henry. Lo cual era irónico porque, según lo que decían todos, Henry Zabini era el niño más fácil del mundo.

Ginny percibió la sutil desesperación en las caras de Kate McAllister, el profesor Yoshida, Felix Wallen y Belikov. Una vez más se alegraba de no ser una maldita genio y que no dependieran de ella para hacer milagros en tubos de ensayo. La voz del fracaso de la cura se estaba extendiendo con velocidad. Muchos pensaban que la flota debía levar anclas y navegar lo más lejos posible de las inminentes lluvias radioactivas. Otros pensaban que necesitaban contactar con los estadounidenses y razonar con ellos. Algunos realmente _querían_ que las bombas cayeran. La mayoría de los que tenían ese pensamiento eran magos que no vivían en el Reino Unido y que no albergaban el mismo horror inherente y el miedo a una guerra nuclear como lo hacían los muggles.

La semana pasada, dos de los barcos más pequeños habían sido vaciados, sus habitantes muggles fueron reasignados en otros buques con el fin de dar cabida a todos los refugiados en su mayoría mágicos de la Isla de Taransay. Ginny apreciaba que era un momento difícil para todos. La confianza era un bien muy preciado. Mientras la flota ya se había acostumbrado a la novedad que suponían Harry y su varita, acostumbrarse a cientos de magos y brujas con varitas era otra cosa.

El profesor Belikov era el personaje más ilustre de la flota y estaba muy solicitado, pero su atención se requería en el laboratorio. En consecuencia, le asignó el trabajo de reubicar a los refugiados a Harry, a un enorme ex guardia de seguridad que se presentó como Anatoli y a Marina, una timonel de cara estricta de un barco de la flota. Después de asegurarse de que su familia estuviera instalada, Ginny ayudó en lo que pudo, aunque esto implicara el transporte de suministros entre barcos o calmantes. Le ayudaba ser mujer, no la veían como una amenaza y no era propensa a sostener su varita en alto como si esperara que le fueran a atacar una horda de rabiosos muggles.

No podía decirse lo mismo de los otros refugiados mágicos.

– Señor Barnes, o guarda su varita o lo haré yo por usted. Y no le gustará donde la meteré. – dijo Ginny, con los dientes apretados. Varios niños muggles y su alarmada madre escucharon el intercambio.

El hombre al que se había dirigido se aferraba a una bolsa de viaje con sus pertenencias reducidas en el interior como si anticipase la confiscación en cualquier momento.

– ¿Y si ellos…

– ¿Y si le hubieran dejado en Taransay? – replicó ella, con evidente impaciencia – ¿Le parecería mejor?

El hombre tragó saliva.

– No.

– Entonces deje de usar su varita para puntualizar sus palabras.

Barnes guardó la varita, todavía con aire incierto. La incertidumbre estaba bien. Ginny podía encargarse de eso. Los _rebeldes_ eran otra cosa.

A varios de los magos más jóvenes no les divertía que sus compañeros muggles les dijeran lo que debían hacer. Habían estallado pequeñas riñas. Nada grave. Unos cuantos casos de "Oh sí, ¿qué me vas a hacer?" seguido de empujones y agarrones. Neville y una decena de otros magos más sensatos se habían ofrecido a permanecer permanentemente en los barcos de refugiados para mantener la ley y el orden.

Tan irascibles como eran los recién llegados, fueron subyugados por la imponente magnitud y espectáculo de la flota. Ginny se recordó a sí misma que muchos de los habitantes mágicos nunca habían estado en el océano, ni mucho menos en mitad de la moderna tecnología y comodidades muggles. Les llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a todo y entre todos.

Como siempre, eran las mujeres las que proporcionaban una corriente subyacente de estabilidad y calma. Ginny vio las primeras expresiones con ojos como platos, pero de manera bastante eficiente siguieron adelante con la vida. Se organizaron las camas. Los niños tenían que ser aseados y alimentados por la noche. Se prepararon alimentos. No importaba cuán descontentos estuvieran, los hombre se mantenían ocupados con sus tareas, se les pedía que trajeran eso o aquello. Al final de la primera semana, los niños reían y jugaban a perseguirse por los pasillos, los adolescentes se giñaban el ojo los unos a los otros y los abuelos metían a sus nietos en camas limpias, con el estómago lleno. Nadie había sido arrestado y lanzado a la hoguera (algún idiota había estado difundiendo historias sobre los juicios de las brujas de Salem). Nadie tenía que pagar por su habitación y comida con sus propios objetos de valor. Nadie había sido perjudicado ni molestado en absoluto.

Y todo el mundo se había permitido guardar sus varitas.

Ginny podía apreciar lo ansiosos que ponía eso a los muggles. Era testimonio de la influencia positiva y liderazgo de Belikov que tal confianza se hubiera extendido al contingente mágico de la flota. No sería bueno abusar de esa confianza de cualquier modo. Ya había habido suficiente tragedia y violencia.

Atardecía. Malfoy ya habría dejado su camarote para empezar el turno de noche en el laboratorio. Era hora de hacer un recado especial. Ginny se detuvo frente al camarote que ocupaban sus padres y George. Intercambiaron unas pocas miradas anegadas en lágrimas entre Ginny y Molly, cuando cogió el pequeño paquete, pero acordaron que era el mejor uso que podían darle a la varita de Ron.

Ginny se la entregó a Hermione.

* * *

Henry se había ido a dormir a última hora de la tarde, cansado de una semana de emociones provocada por los nuevos residentes de la flota. Ahora albergaban cerca de un millar de niños. Ya se estaban formando amistades por medio de juegos y pasatiempos. La resiliencia o los niños, pensó Hermione, mirando hacia la figura dormida de Henry. Eran una maravilla, eso seguro.

Los barcos de Taransay, como el resto los llamaba ahora, habían sido llenados y abastecidos y ahora eran una parte establecida de la flota. Había una nueva normalidad e incluía un número casi parejo de residentes mágicos y muggles. Había habido algunas riñas al principio, pero todos se habían acomodado con admirable paciencia.

Hermione desparramó una caja de notas delante de ella en la cama. Sin querer molestar a Henry, solo había encendido una lámpara. La iluminación no era la ideal para leer, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron al cabo de un rato. Leyó durante horas, hasta que un dolor de cabeza la amenazó con partir su cerebro en dos. Bebió un poco de agua y buscó un pequeño paquete de paracetamol en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Los dolores de cabeza eran una novedad, así como una repentina capacidad para detectar olores que nunca la habían molestado antes. Pero entonces, se detuvo. Sobre la mesa estaba la varita de Ron, que le había entregado Ginny, personalmente, en el camarote esa misma noche. Hermione la cogió y colocó la punta contra su sien, lanzando un simple hechizo para aliviar el dolor.

Poder usar la magia una vez más era como estar en el cielo. Placentero, eléctrico, celestial. Quería empaparse de la sensación, hacerse un ovillo y absorber tranquilamente las sensaciones caleidoscópicas que recorrían su mano, subían por su brazo hasta llegar al otro, hacia su cuerpo, parecían precipitarse hacia su núcleo hasta expandirse hacia el exterior, conectándose con algo en el éter y esperando que su mente se concentrara en otro hechizo.

Después de que Ginny se fuera, Hermione probó casi una docena de hechizos, con glotonería y totalmente delirante. Por su puesto, la varita de Ron se sentía como Ron, así que el lanzamiento frenético de hechizos culminó en unos minutos que pasó sollozando sobre la almohada, mientras una oleada de intensas emociones la asaltaban como un placaje de rugby. Y entonces, Hermione apartó la varita y reanudó la lectura de las notas. Ocasionalmente, se encontraba con la hermosa e inclinada letra de Draco, pasando la punta de un dedo sobre las palabras.

 _Anormalidades en los niveles de catecolamina y cortisol (Mercer tiene que confirmar)_ , había escrito.

 _Disminución de la liberación de noradrenalina comprometiendo la absorción del ReGen. ¿G tuvo en cuenta eso?_

Hermione asumió que esa "G" representaba a Granger. Y sí, G había _tenido_ eso en cuenta. En la primera versión del ReGen, se administraron inyecciones de noradrenalina en caso de una caída grave en la presión arterial de la persona infectada. Eso proporcionaba un ambiente más óptimo para que el ReGen hiciera su magia, por así decirlo. La versiones posteriores no requirieron esa intervención.

 _McAllister tiene que recordarlo._

¿El qué? Se preguntó Hermione. La siguiente línea insinuaba una repuesta.

La palabra " _whiskey"_ había sido escrita de diferentes maneras, incluso con letras de grafiti. Hermione tuvo que sonreír.

Y de manera preocupante, justo al lado de aquello, había una lista enumerada de experimentos que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de ejecutar.

 _Proyecto Navidad, con Conejillo de Indias residente_ , así llamaba a Ron.

Hermione tragó saliva. Era doloroso leer eso. Apartó la carpeta, preguntándose por qué se molestaba y diciéndose que necesitaba ser capaz de racionalizar su decisión. No necesitaba revisar esas notas para ayudarse a aclarar sus ideas. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer desde hacía días.

Arregló las carpetas, las colocó cuidadosamente en la caja y la metió justo debajo de la cama. Miró una última vez a Henry, quien seguía profundamente dormido. Le pasó una mano por el cabello, lo besó suavemente en la frente y se metió en la cama, dejando encendida la lámpara. El reloj digital decía que eran las 4:13 de la madrugada. Hermione se aseguró de apagar la alarma. Estaba la posibilidad de que Draco ni siquiera regresara al camarote, eligiendo dormir en el futón del laboratorio.

Pero había jugado en contra de las posibilidades.

A las cinco, treinta minutos antes del inicio del turno de Hermione, la puerta del camarote se abrió. Como siempre, Draco se desplazaba silenciosamente por la estancia. La mayoría de las noches, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que había vuelto hasta que la alarma del reloj - siempre a un volumen bajo - la despertaba. Como de costumbre, después de sacar ropa limpia de uno de los cajones, se dirigía directamente al baño para tomar una ducha. Cuando salía, dormía en el extremo final del sofá.

Hermione aguardó hasta que pudo oír el agua. Sintiéndose más tranquila de lo que pensaba, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia Henry para meter sus pies desnudos bajo las sábanas. Era increíble como dormían los niños. Algunas mañanas, su cabeza terminaba donde habían estado principalmente sus pies al comienzo de la noche. Satisfecha de que todavía estuviera profundamente dormido, se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño. Deteniéndose justo frente a esta, se deshizo de toda su ropa; pantalones de pijama, jersey, camiseta, pantalón corto térmico, calcetines y ropa interior. Pensó en dejar la ropa hecha un manojo en el suelo, pero cedió ante la necesidad de doblarla y colocarla en una silla junto a la cómoda.

En el espejo que allí había, Hermione echó un rápido vistazo a su reflejo, poniéndose instantáneamente cautelosa. Había tenido una relación conflictiva con su reflejo durante ese año entero. Las cosas terribles tendían a preceder y a proceder a sus reflexiones ayudadas por el espejo. Si hubiera sido del tipo de Sybil Trelawney, habría tendido a tener cuidado alrededor de ellos.

Sin embargo, esa vez fue diferente. Con la baja iluminación del resplandor dorado que emitía la lámpara de noche, Hermione vio a una mujer que llevaba cicatrices tangibles e intangibles. Físicamente, las cicatrices la marcaban como única, más que cualquier otra cosa superficial. No había nada especial en ella. No era ni alta, ni pequeña. No estaba particularmente en forma, ni en baja forma. No era ni guapa, ni fea. Se preguntó si sus pechos estaban algo más grandes. No lo parecían, pero definitivamente estaban más sensibles. Era inteligente, pero su reflejo nunca podría anunciar eso. A menos que la mirases a los ojos, ¿tal vez? Se tocó la herida de metralla en la parte superior del muslo y después se pasó los dedos por la arrugada cicatriz de su abdomen, donde una bala había hecho todo lo posible por rasgar sus entrañas. Se percató de que su pelo todavía estaba trenzado. Hermione la deshizo, extendiendo los rizos sobre sus hombros. Lo tenía tan largo que casi le llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenía la cicatriz en la frente de la cual Padma le había dicho que no debía avergonzarse. No lo hacía. Miró su cuerpo, favorecedoramente iluminado como estaba y pensó en las cosas tangibles e intangibles que lo habían moldeado ese año. Puso una mano sobre su todavía plano vientre, volviéndose para poder ver su perfil en el espejo.

Sentía una sensación extraña y edificante. A veces, la aceptación tenía ese poder.

Hermione se acercó los pasos que le quedaban a la puerta del baño y la abrió. No estaba bloqueada. Amarov no había permitido que hubiera allí un pestillo cuando Draco se instaló en el camarote y nadie había encontrado una razón para instalar uno ahora.

Gracias a dios por esas pequeñas cosas.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! Al final sí consiguieron encontrar la Isla de Taransay, ¿cómo no, con ese hechizo de Quiddtich? xD Creo que ese es un capítulo muy esclarecedor, tanto por lo que cuenta Ginny como por lo que hace Hermione, muchos sutiles detalles que deberíais tener en cuenta... Y no digo más, quiero saber vuestras teorías ;) Aunque estoy segura de que no os podéis ni imaginar lo que está por pasar y no me refiero a Hermione desnuda delante de la puerta del baño xD**

 **¡Teorizad pequeños polluelos!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a:** *** Doristarazona**: Supongo que si tienes un hijo la situación de Henry puede parecer más dura, al compararla con él... que siga feliz, disfrutando y viviendo como un niño tiene que hacerlo. Muchos besos para ti y tu familia *** * AliceMlfy**: La Isla está a salvo y en la flota. Y creo que Henry no quiere encariñarse con Hermione por miedo a la pérdida *** * Carmen**: JAJAJA Parece que Hermione quiere romper esa tensión mala-buena, pero con que motivo? *** * guiguita**: Sí... creo que Draco después de la visita a la Mansión Malfoy se ha quedado vacío, estoy segura que no se esperaba que allí encontraría a sus padres o le que quedaba de ellos... *** *** **Monsther** **Malfoy** : En este capítulo dan sutiles pistas de lo que está por llegar, pero creo que es imposible descifrarlo hasta que no lo veas con tus propios ojos, así que sí, prepárate psicológicamente, por si acaso xD *** * Loonydraconian**: Pues parece que Hermione te ha oído y va a dar un paso al frente, ¿pero que le ha llevado a eso? Pronto lo sabremos *** * johannna**: Si el capítulo anterior era de transición, este es un capítulo de introducción a lo que viene ;) *** * SALESIA**: Yo también creo que Hermione le tiene un poquito de envidia a Draco por su relación con Henry... Te doy toda la razón en cuanto a lo parecidos que pueden ser Draco y Henry. Si te fijas bien en este capítulo hablan del detalle del que te hablé, me gustaría saber si lo has logrado ver ;) Me muero por tus teorías, hoy más que nunca ;) *** * AKAmart**: JAJAJJA Sí, esperemos que la relación con Henry ablande un poco el duro corazón de Draco... estoy de acuerdo contigo que lo que paso en la Mansión Malfoy lo dejo tocado, sino vacío. Y también creo que Hermione es la que más está sufriendo de lejos en este fic, pobrecita, un poco de tregua joder xD *** *** **Carmen-114** : Todas estamos deseando que Draco ceda un poco, creo que ya le toca hacerlo, ¿no? *** * Mantara**: ¡Yo tampoco puedo superar lo de Blaise! Todos están ya cansados de vivir y perder tanto en esas condiciones... Pero creo que alguien ha decidido tomar la sartén por el mango, no digo más ;) *** *** **Sally** **Elizabeth.** **HR** : Sí, la situación de Hermione es una de las peores que he leído en un fic... *****

 **¡Muchas gracias y besos zombificados!**

 **PD: Ayer actualicé "Partners" sé que al no ser Dramione os la trae un poco al pairo, pero por si queréis darle una oportunidad ahí la tenéis ;)**


	54. Heartbreaker

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 54 – Heartbreaker (Rompecorazones)**

Una vez que Hermione cerró la puerta del baño detrás de sí, se vio envuelta en una vaporosa _oscuridad_. Aparentemente, Draco era aficionado a ducharse con las luces apagadas.

Um, bien.

Bueno, tal vez no tan bien… dio tres pasos antes de que su cadera chocara con una de las esquinas del tocador de mármol. Seguido de algunas coloridas maldiciones. Eso iba a dejarle marca. Además, probablemente sería educado anunciar su presencia.

– Sólo soy yo. – dijo, frotándose la cadera.

Hermione escuchó el suave deslizar de la mampara de cristal, al abrirse. El sonido del agua golpeando el suelo de piedra se escuchó momentáneamente más fuerte.

– Y yo aquí esperando una visita nocturna de Potter. Esta es una agradable sorpresa.

La respuesta de Draco era la personificación de lo imperturbable, aparte de suscitar algunas imágenes mentales para nada desagradables. Había un doble rasero en juego y Hermione descubrió que estaba realmente agradecida por ello. La mayoría de las mujeres no hubieran visto con buenos ojos que alguien las sorprendiera en la ducha sin previa invitación, o sin llamar a las autoridades.

Se le ocurrió pensar que él le estaba sosteniendo la mampara de la ducha para que pudiera entrar. También se le ocurrió que probablemente estaba tan roja que podría freír un huevo en su cara. Aunque tampoco es que pudiera verla ruborizarse. Podía tener los reflejos de un gato, pero incluso ni Draco Malfoy podía ver en la oscuridad.

Hermione entró en el espacio de la ducha y esperó a que cerrara la pesada mampara de cristal una vez más. El vapor hacía que los poros de su piel se erizaran.

– Um… – dijo ella.

– Sí, um. – respondió él. Incluso su voz sonaba húmeda y desnuda. Como era de esperar, no hizo ningún movimiento para tocarla. Maldito y complicado hombre.

 _Carpe diem,_ se dijo con decisión. ¿Quién podía precisar cuántos _Diems_ habían dejado pasar? Hermione se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos. Sólo podía distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad. Agarrándolo de las muñecas, las colocó alrededor de su cintura. Levantó sus propios brazos para rodearlo por el cuello. Se puso de puntillas y alzó la barbilla. Si la rechazaba o se resistía, se disculparía por la intrusión y lo dejaría estar. Pero, de alguna manera, sabía que las probabilidades de que eso pasara eran muy escasas.

No se resistió ni la rechazó.

El primer roce de labios infundió a Hermione una sensación de triunfo. Su parte superior estaba inmóvil, pero sintió el movimiento de sus manos contra su cintura. Se tensaron y la atrajeron hacia él hasta estar atrapada contra la longitud de su cuerpo y, oh, de otras partes de su cuerpo que estaban claramente más _expresivas_. Sintió un aleteo inmediato en su vientre, una excitación que se manifestaba con la acumulación de un calor líquido.

– ¿A qué debo el placer de tu compañía? – preguntó Draco contra sus labios.

El cerebro de Hermione funcionaba a media velocidad. Tuvo que pensar la respuesta durante un largo momento.

– ¿No será al contrario?

Sus manos grandes, cálidas y húmedas se deslizaron hacia abajo para agarrar su trasero, acariciarlo, sopesarlo y después apretarlo, antes de deslizarlas hacia arriba hasta ahuecar sus pechos con las palmas frotando sus pezones en un tándem entre los pulgares y los dedos índices.

– No lo creo. – respondió con voz densa.

Sus pechos estaban extremadamente sensibles. Una sensación casi dolorosa. Su manera de tocarla era prácticamente imposible de soportar. Hermione se retorció de placer.

– Kiska.

– ¿Ajá? – susurró ella. Ahora tenía su boca en el cuello. Se percató de que lo agarraba tan fuerte que le estaba dejando marcas en los bíceps e inmediatamente emitió un sordo sonido de disculpa, frotando las hendiduras en forma de media luna.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – inquirió él.

Era difícil concentrarse. Draco la ayudó empujándola contra la pared de azulejos de pizarra de la ducha. Había una grieta similar a un cráter en la baldosa, justo encima del grifo del agua fría. Hermione sospechaba desde hacía tiempo que Draco lo había hecho. La piedra conducía el calor del agua bastante bien, pero todavía estaba fría en contraste con su espalda. Eso la destempló, afortunadamente.

– Yo diría que es obvio el por qué estoy aquí.

La fuerza de su voz impulsó su confianza. Se enderezó una vez más, intentando atraerlo en un apropiado beso, pero él mantuvo su boca fuera del alcance de Hermione. Estaba frustrada. Eso era algo más que lujuria insatisfecha en acción. En realidad, anhelaba estar más cerca de él, sentir su piel sobre la de ella, tenerlo íntimamente. Y si no, al menos saber dónde se había ido y cuando volvería con ella. Quería estar con él hasta llevarse su olor. Se imaginaba esas manos grandes tocándola de diferentes maneras; apasionadas, aliviándola, proporcionándole afecto, apoyo y consuelo. ¿Quizás eran las hormonas que la hacían sentirse así? Ella quería el _Paquete de Amor Reciproco,_ porque el _Paquete de Amor No Correspondido_ podía ser más difícil de conseguir, pero era un desastre total.

– ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó.

Sería mejor no contarle lo que tenía en su corazón. Ya habría tiempo para eso más adelante. En cambio, se conformó con un mensaje más simple. Abandonando la búsqueda de un beso difícil de alcanzar, bajó ambas manos y envolvió las palmas alrededor de su entera longitud, dura como el granito; con la mano derecha cerrada encima de la izquierda.

Antes de que Draco pudiera tomarla de las manos, comenzó a moverlas, bombeándolas en apretados puños de arriba abajo, en consonancia, arrastrando su cálida y sensibilizada piel hacia adelante y hacia atrás, moviendo, ocasionalmente, el pulgar sobre la punta, para completar. Draco la recompensó con un gruñido de placer y probablemente antes de que pudiera controlar su cuerpo, sus caderas se sacudieron entre sus manos.

Él intentó alejarse, pero Hermione dejó el apoyo de la pared contra su espalda, acercándose más a su cuerpo, con sus manos todavía en funcionamiento. Cuando seguía siendo virgen podría ser, pero ahora no era totalmente inexperta. La respiración de Draco comenzó a hacerse irregular. Repentinamente, ya no parecía tan controlado.

Ella siguió, acelerando el ritmo.

 _–_ _Hermione_ **. –** su grandes manos le agarraron las muñecas y con un suave gruñido, crispó su apretado agarre – Para antes de que te ensucie esos bonitos pies.

Hermione le propinó un cálido beso con la boca semi-abierta sobre el pecho, tanteando con sus dientes los tensos músculos de sus pectorales.

– Eso sería un desperdicio. – el agarre en sus muñecas se tensó hasta un punto casi doloroso – Oh, ¿y con respecto a tu pregunta? Sé muy bien lo que quiero.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó y era gratificante notar lo afectado que sonaba.

– Te quiero dentro de mí.

Le tomó la mano izquierda, besando las cicatrices de quemadura del dorso, depositó otro roce de labios sobre la sensible piel de su muñeca y entonces llevó esa mano a recorrer su húmedo cuerpo hasta que esos largos dedos se detuvieron en sus piernas. Sin embargo, Draco vaciló, atrapado entre algún tipo de demonio interno sadomasoquista y una primitiva lujuria.

Entonces, era una suerte para Draco que Hermione fuera independiente.

Podía permanecer en estado pasivo todo el tiempo que quisiera, siempre y cuando le permitiera usar su mano. Una parte de ella quería esconderse bajo un montón de mantas, avergonzada hasta el punto de mortificación. Pero otra parte se estaba deleitando con ese extraño y nuevo poder.

Era divino. Los dedos de Draco eran la antítesis de los de ella; gruesos cuando los suyo eran delgados, puntas redondeadas cuando las suyas eran afiladas uñas. Tenía las yemas callosas y le provocaban la fricción más deliciosa mientras dibujaban pequeños círculos sobre su centro.

Su mano derecha se cerró sobre uno de sus pechos. Ni siquiera creía que él se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. ¡Ja! Hora de subir la apuesta.

Hermione estaba hipersensible. Tenían que ser las nuevas hormonas que la recorrían, porque sus partes más íntimas ya estaban hinchadas y preparadas. Con ligera agitación, curvó dos de los dedos de Draco, presionando hacia su interior. Varias sacudidas más tarde, Hermione ni siquiera tenía que sostener ya la mano que jugaba con ella. Draco había cambiado de posición para que se recostara contra él, gimiendo pausadamente con la cabeza apoyada en su musculoso pecho. También cambió ligeramente de táctica, moviendo los mismos dedos en su interior a la vez que usaba el pulgar para presionar la parte más exquisitamente sensible de su cuerpo con cada lenta penetración.

Llegó al éxtasis en cuestión de segundos, prácticamente derrumbándose sobre el suelo de la ducha. Fue un orgasmo extraño, de esos que nunca antes había experimentado. Los espasmos fueron más nítidos, pareciendo atravesarla en profundas y céntricas oleadas, culminando con algunos dolorosos calambres. Hermione quiso doblarse y sostener su abdomen por un momento, pero Draco tenía otras ideas.

El cambio que se apoderó de él fue escalofriante. La pasividad había desaparecido. Ahora se acercó a ella con un determinado y viril propósito. Todavía estaba aturdida por el clímax cuando la giró contra la pared y le abrió las piernas. Deslizó uno de sus fuertes antebrazos por debajo de sus pechos y allí lo izó, encerrándola. El sonido que salió de su boca cuando se introdujo en ella, lo guardaría en el recuerdo para noches largas, frías y solitarias que pudieran llegar en el futuro.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado. Hermione se tensó ante la todavía desconocida intromisión. Intentó encontrar algún tipo de impulso en la pared de azulejos, pero no encontró ninguno. Dada la diferencia de altura estaba, efectivamente, empalada a él, balanceándose con la punta de sus dedos. Incapaz de retener comentarios constructivos, la boca de Hermione se abrió para decir algo, pero todo lo que salió de allí fue un sollozo estrangulado.

Inmediatamente, Draco se retiró, girándola entre sus brazos. Cuando habló había preocupación en su voz.

– ¿Demasiado?

Ella solo pudo asentir, todavía no estaba segura de estar disfrutando de esa extraña sensación de los calambres. Él besó el surco entre sus cejas, al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus brazos.

– Lo siento. ¿Te gustaría probar otra cosa?

– Sí. – susurró en respuesta, odiando que la inexperiencia estuviera manchando de formalismos una maniobra de seducción que de otro modo habría sido impecable.

– Deberías sentirte mejor en un minuto. – la tranquilizó y, entonces, empezó a mirarla de manera extraña. Por lo que ella pudo distinguir en la oscuridad, parecía estar en conflicto consigo mismo. En uno intenso. Levantó las manos para ahuecar su rostro. Hermione ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar cuando empezó a atraerla hacia él.

Por ese beso había valido la pena la incomodidad anterior. Fue como si la barrera que había habido entre ellos fuera licuada. Diezmada. Pulverizada. La envolvió entre sus brazos y la besó como si ella fuera la cura para todos los males del mundo. Era dulce, carnal, dominante y tentativo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando finalmente se apartó, estaban frenéticos. Levantó una de las piernas de Hermione y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, la levantó ligeramente y se desplazó hasta que su espalda volvió a chocar una vez más contra la pared de pizarra. A diferencia de antes, se posicionó entre sus piernas, dirigiendo su miembro lentamente hacia su interior, como si saboreara cada centímetro de profundidad superado. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, Hermione soltó la respiración contenida en un suave gemido.

Draco la embestía a un ritmo constante, enloquecedoramente suave, con un control evidente en su concertada expresión y en la precisión de sus movimientos. Hermione lo disfrutó, pero no tanto como ver la desintegración gradual del control de Draco. Pronto, las embestidas ya no eran a intervalos regulares, ni eran particularmente suaves. La presionaba contra la pared, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura, pelvis contra pelvis, alcanzando partes interiores y profundas de ella, que le estaban causando todo tipo de alarmantes sensaciones.

De repente, él se tensó sobre su cuerpo, retirándose. Apoyó una mano en la pared de azulejos sobre la cabeza de Hermione e intentó calmar su respiración. Draco no estaba de humor para hablar, pero la intencionada mirada que le dedicó era suficiente explicación.

No podían continuar sin protección.

Ya, claro. Protección. Draco no tenía ni idea de que había una varita en la mesita de noche, aunque no es que tampoco la necesitaran. En cualquier caso, Hermione tomó el asunto con sus propias manos.

Hizo que intercambiaran posiciones, de modo que era ahora la espalda de Draco la que estaba contra la pared, antes de arrodillarse. Podría haber habido algunos débiles sonidos de protesta, pero hubo un completo silencio cuando ella tomó su longitud entre sus manos e hizo todas las cosas con las que había estado fantaseando durante meses. El agua caliente caía sobre su espalda. Extrañamente, se preguntó si debían sentirse mal por estar desperdiciando tanta, incluso aunque la estuvieran reciclando…

Draco era realmente glorioso.

Hermione deseó que las luces estuvieran encendidas. Su imaginación era estupenda, pero probablemente no había comparación a la imagen de Draco Malfoy observándola haciéndole el amor con la boca. Le fascinaba. Había algo siniestramente emocionante en reducir a Draco a un estado jadeante, casi sin aliento, completamente concentrado en cada deslizamiento y movimiento de su boca sobre él; con el condimento del recorrer de su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior de su miembro. En ese momento, Draco era simple. No era el ex mortífago, el criminal condenado, el científico, ni el anti-héroe armado hasta los dientes. Solo era un hombre. De hecho, escuchó la parte posterior de su cabeza chocar contra la pared cuando arrastró cautelosamente los dientes sobre él. Draco empezó a sacudirse, probablemente en contra de su criterio. Cuatro o cinco embestidas después, sus fuertes dedos se apretaron contra sus hombros.

– Kiska… – la advirtió y el presuntuoso hombre colocó una mano sobre su barbilla como si la simple fuerza humana pudiera separarla de él en ese momento.

Apartó su mano de un movimiento y lo deslizó en su boca lo más profundo que se atrevió. El reflejo de las arcadas estaba más susceptible que nunca, así que pensó que no sería inteligente llegar tan lejos. La recompensa fue la completa rendición de Draco. Empezó a palpitar repetidamente en el interior de su boca a la vez que soltaba un áspero gemido. De acuerdo con lo que había dicho antes, no se desperdició ni una gota.

Hermione permaneció de rodillas, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él protegiéndoselos con la mano del rocío de la ducha. La cordura regresó, al igual que la realidad. Él apagó el agua y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Hermione no se sorprendió al encontrar que Draco ya estaba colocando ladrillos y cemento, reconstruyendo la estúpida barrera entre ellos.

Sus grandes manos temblaban ligeramente cuando le tendió una toalla blanca y una bata de baño. Las luces se encendieron y Hermione quedó momentáneamente cegada.

– Tu turno ya ha comenzado. – dijo y Hermione se sintió reconfortada por el hecho de que sonaba como si se hubiera tragado un cubo de uñas.

– Lo sé. Y tú tienes que dormir algo. – replicó ella – Henry te necesitará pronto.

No dijo nada, pero al menos, no salió corriendo. Posiblemente porque no tenía otro lugar al que ir. Quiso pegarle una patada cuando se acercó a ella, todavía completamente desnudo, por besarla castamente en la frente. Entonces, se puso la ropa y la dejó en el baño para que se vistiera con privacidad.

Bueno, esa parte era familiar.

Cuando salió de allí poco después, Draco ya estaba dormido en el sofá. La cama estaba vacía. Recuperó la varita de Ron de la mesita de noche. Hermione se paró frente a Draco durante un minuto, asegurándose de que estaba bien y perdiendo, realmente, la noción del tiempo. Puede que también hubiera fantaseado con asfixiarlo mientas dormía.

– Draco… – susurró.

No hubo respuesta. Su respiración se mantenía profunda y uniforme. Había caído dormido por el prolongado agotamiento. No había necesidad de usar magia. Después de volver a meter los pies de Henry debajo de la manta, Hermione cogió la caja de notas de debajo de la cama y no se dirigió hacia el laboratorio, sino hacia la enfermería.

No era como si la única misión en su vida fuera complicar la de Draco. Era solo que a veces, para salvar la situación tenías que romper ocasionalmente algún corazón.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno... Un capítulo algo subidito de tono, aunque Draco parece ser más cabezota que un burro. ¿Cómo puede ser tan frío y distante cuando se nota a leguas que se muere por sus huesos? ¡AHHHH, me frustra!**

 **Los capítulos complicados empiezan ahora ;)**

 **¿Tenéis** **alguna idea de por donde van a ir los tiros? ¿Qué pretende Hermione?**

 **¡Pronto lo sabremos!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Loonydraconian* *mariapotter2002* *AliceMlfy* *Carmen* *Fechu Callejera* *johannna* *LluviaDeOro* *guiguita* *AKAmart* *AnaelDeNottZabinni* *Doristarazona* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *SALESIA* *joss-12***

 **PD: Me encantó leer los comentarios del capítulo anterior más que ningún otro, me reí mucho y me hicisteis el día. ¡Os adoro!**

 **¡Besos zombificados!**


	55. Decisions

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 55 – Decisions (Decisiones)**

Para Alexander Amarov, el proceso de morir era un simple caso de quedarse en segundo plano y ver como el _Otro_ se iba apoderando de él gradualmente.

Se preguntó si alguien se habría tomado la molestia de preguntarle a una persona Infectada qué se sentía. No se refería al dolor, sufrimiento, escalofríos, náuseas, desorientación, debilidad, fiebre y el fallo gradual de los órganos del cuerpo. No, se refería a lo que se sentía psicológicamente. Si alguien se molestara en preguntarle, Alexander felizmente transmitirá la experiencia para la posteridad.

Al principio, se sentía como un estado de ánimo; de ese tipo en el que te rindes ante el impulso de la dificultad o irritabilidad, generalmente sabiendo que era por hambre, fatiga, dolor o cualquier otra cosa identificable. Sabías que el mal rato era temporal y que finalmente encontrarías el camino de vuelta al equilibro emocional.

Eso no pasaba cuando estabas Infectado.

Ese "estado de ánimo" era un elemento permanente - curiosamente, tanto en tu interior como a tu alrededor -, una _oscuridad_ que se extendía como una placa neurodegenerativa, expandiendo insidiosas raíces por todo el cerebro. A través de la inercia y la potenciación, la mórbida red se fortalecía con el tiempo, de modo que el _Otro_ estaba en las profundidades en cada acción que realizabas, en cada pensamiento que tenías.

Si Alexander tenía sed, bebía, pero el _Otro_ estaba ahí para recordarle que no importaba cuánta agua consumiera, su sed no se apagaría. La piel alrededor de las heridas de mordiscos había empezado a agrietarse y encostrarse. Si hubiera tenido las manos libres, se habría rascado, pero el _Otro_ le susurraba al oído, que rascarse no sería suficiente. Le habría incitado a rascar con más fuerza, a rasgar su propia carne hasta que se despedazara entre sus manos.

Entonces, había sido algo bueno que lo hubieran atado.

Desafortunadamente, esos macabros pensamientos no se limitaban a su propia persona. Observaba a los demás a su alrededor; Belikov, Prestin y otros que venían a atender sus heridas y a tratarlo. Si desenfocaba su mente y dejaba que el _Otro_ corriera sin control, ya no los veía como personas, sino como… unidades vivientes con un incumplido propósito. No eran presas, porque no era hambre lo que sentía exactamente. El virus no requería que su huésped consumiera carne humana para sobrevivir, aunque los zombies neófitos parecían tener predilección por ciertos órganos grasos y ricos en nutrientes. Lo que el virus quería era sobrevivir, y para que eso sucediera, tenía que propagarse.

Alexander comenzó a fijarse en los movimientos. El zumbido guiado de un ventilador en el escritorio, el oscilante arco de un trozo de papel que revoloteaba por el suelo, el pulso se la enfermería que unos ojos normales y humanos no podían detectar. Esos movimientos lo atraían, pero no tanto como las personas. La gente era impredecible y, como tal, la Infectada mirada de Amarov se sentía atraída hacia ellos.

Se percató, que el siguiente paso de la Infección era que esa atracción se convirtiera en sed de sangre y en una necesidad de devorar y desgarrar. Cuando eso pasara, entonces es que el _Otro_ había tomado el control y Alexander, el hombre, ya no existiría. El ReGen libraba una valiente, pero en última instancia, inútil batalla dentro de su cuerpo. Evitaba lo inevitable y le proporcionaba la posición, dudosamente beneficiosa, de poder observar lucidamente todo mientras el virus se iba apropiando de sus facultades.

Los científicos lo usarían hasta que fuera inservible. Era lo mismo que habría hecho él bajo circunstancias similares. También existía la pequeña esperanza de que la cura pudiera perfeccionarse a tiempo para salvarlo. Sabía que las posibilidades eran escasas o nulas, pero el equipo ya había obrado milagros. ¿Tal vez un último milagro en la trastienda?

No muchas personas tenían motivos para ingresar en la enfermería de hombres. Si lo hacían, eran pacientes externos y no se quedaban allí por mucho tiempo. Aparte de eso, el personal médico venía a controlarlo, alimentarlo, lavarlo, cambiarle la ropa de cama y a atender sus necesidades fisiológicas. Lo observaban, le extraían sangre y le inyectaban aún más ReGen, como si eso fuera suficiente para mantenerlo activo durante unos pocos días más. No había conversación. Nadie _quería_ salvarlo, lo cual era irónico porque lo necesitaban.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione Granger comenzó a visitar la enfermería más a menudo esa última semana.

La primera vez, apareció con un carrito lleno de equipamiento. Eso fue antes de que los refugiados de Taransay se unieran a la flota. Podría haberle pedido a Potter que la ayudara con su magia, pero no lo hizo. Con un esfuerzo físico pronunciado, medio arrastró y medio empujó el carrito a través de la enfermería, con alambres y cables colgando. Al principio, Alexander asumió que estaba instalando una segunda estación de trabajo para realizarle más pruebas, pero rápido descubrió que las maquinas tenían otro propósito.

Pronto, la celda de vidrio que habían trasladado a la enfermería estaba llena de las cosas que había traído Hermione; una mesa, una silla, instrumentos médicos. Alexander sabía que la celda estaba ahí para contenerlo si se… mejor dicho, _cuando_ se convirtiera. ¿Era esa eventualidad más inminente de lo que esperaba?

Si la celda no estaba siendo equipada para él, entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo Hermione con todo eso? ¿Y por qué nadie más la estaba ayudando? La respuesta se le escapaba y estaba demasiado débil como para entablar una conversación con ella que de todos modos ignoraría. La siguiente vez que apareció, traía aún más equipamiento. Una lona cubría todo el lote, de modo que parecía un equipo de laboratorio superfluo. En la tercera ocasión, trajo un microscopio. Alexander se preguntó si alguien habría notado que algunos artículos estaban desapareciendo del laboratorio.

Era imposible ver exactamente lo que estaba haciendo dentro del cubo de cristal, ya que la cama de Alexander estaba alejada de allí, pero podía oír los pitidos del equipo cuando se encendía y calibraba. Una tarde, mientras él sentía una febril agonía, abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione junto a él. Su expresión era ilegible, lo cual era inusual en ella. Quería decirle que sentía las entrañas como si estuvieran en llamas, pero tenía la boca demasiado seca para ser de utilidad. Todas las articulaciones de su cuerpo sentían agonía. Sentía como si lo estuvieran descuartizando. Incluso a través de la bruma de la delirante fiebre, era muy consciente de ella. Quería pedirle ayuda. O misericordia. Todavía no estaba seguro.

– Vas a morir muy pronto. – dijo, respondiendo de alguna manera a ambas versiones de su petición no formulada.

Ella olía… diferente. Había algo casi tentador en su aroma. Era intenso y embriagador. Provocando que su vacío y encogido estómago se retorciera dolorosamente. Podía sentir sus pupilas dilatándose y, repentinamente, la ya de por si escasa luz de la enfermería era demasiado. Apartó la cabeza de las luces, componiendo un sonido gutural para transmitir su agonía. Aun así, el impulso de agarrarla era impío. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que haría después si se le brindara la oportunidad.

El impacto de un trapo mojado y helado sobre su frente y párpados cerrados logró silenciar cualquier palabra sin sentido que hubiera estado pensando. Le proporcionó cierto alivio al sentimiento de quemazón. Y Hermione le dio un poco de agua para beber. Sintió un tirón en la cánula de su mano izquierda, seguido por el frío de la solución salina y luego… algo más. Algo que rápidamente impartía felicidad a su paso. Pronto, el dolor abrasador en sus extremidades disminuyó, al igual que el golpeteo en su cabeza y la sobrecarga sensorial.

– Gracias. – dijo con voz ronca.

– Intenta seguir aquí hasta la siguiente semana. – le dijo – Y después no dudes en aferrarte a ello.

Cuando se despertó unas horas más tarde, se preguntó si simplemente había imaginado esa interacción. Pero entonces sintió el trapo mojado en la frente. Y seguía estando relativamente libre de dolor.

El día anterior, el ex médico personal de Alexander, el doctor Prestin lo visitó por la mañana y comprobó sus observaciones. Como siempre, uno de los guardias estaba cerca. La flota no confiaba en Prestin y con razón, reflexionó Amarov. Era un hombre desagradable, pero le había sido leal.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? – le preguntó Alexander.

– Es difícil de decir. – respondió Prestin, mientras le cambiaba el vendaje de la herida de mordedura. Le lanzó una mirada de reojo a su vigilante sombra – No soy experto en esta enfermedad. Belikov dice que podrían ser días o semanas.

Alexander cerró los ojos, pero entonces los abrió con sorpresa cuando Prestin le puso algo en la mano. El doctor se inclinó sobre su paciente, simulando que estaba arreglando las sábanas.

– Muere con tus propias condiciones, Alexander. – le susurró. Se enderezó, se quitó los guantes y el delantal y los arrojó en recipientes separados de materiales peligrosos – Ya he terminado. – le dijo al guardia, imperiosamente.

Alexander no se atrevió a mirar el objeto que tenía en la mano hasta que Prestin y el guardia se hubieran marchado. Levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, componiendo una mueca al usar los músculos abdominales. Abrió la mano. Al parecer, Prestin le había dado el regalo de la misericordia.

Era una cuchilla de afeitar.

* * *

La visita de Hermione a la enfermería esa mañana temprano fue inesperada. El reloj de pared colgado a las puertas de la enfermería le decía a Amarov que el turno de la chica acababa de empezar en los laboratorios. No tenía motivos para estar ahí a esa hora del día. En esa ocasión todo lo que llevaba consigo era una caja de cartón. La dejó sobre una mesa y sin molestarse en ponerse ropa protectora, ni siquiera guantes, procedió a extraerle sangre.

– Buenos días. – le dijo él, con su voz permanentemente ronca.

Para su sorpresa, ella realmente le devolvió la mirada y le habló.

– Buenos días, señor Amarov.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue milagrosa. Y bastante irónica.

– Llego bastante tarde, en realidad. Debería haber hecho esto hace días.

– ¿Hecho qué? – le preguntó, pero su voz falló.

Ahí estaba ese olor otra vez. Era enloquecedor. Cerró los ojos por un momento, esperando que eso lo ayudara a calmarse. Desafortunadamente, todo lo que podía pensar detrás de sus párpados cerrados era en agarrarla, apretar y presionar hasta que algo cediera, hasta que los huesos se agrietaran y la sangre comenzara a correr.

La cuchilla de afeitar estaba metida debajo de su muslo izquierdo, justo al lado de la mano canulada. Sería fácil agarrarla en ese momento, mientras se movía a su alrededor, completamente enfocada en su trabajo. Su cabello largo y suelto caía hasta rozar un lado de su cara. Estaba ligeramente mojado. Por alguna razón insondable, Hermione no estaba tomando ninguna precaución de seguridad con respecto a la Infección. El virus solo se transmitía a través de la sangre y no podía sobrevivir al aire libre durante mucho tiempo, pero aun así, había protocolos…

Hermione recogió muestras y después se retiró al cubo de cristal que había en una de las esquinas de la estancia. No fue hasta que se alejó de él que Alexander pudo ver la varita que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Y entonces, escuchó el suave y succionador silbido de la puerta de la celda al abrirse. Escuchó el sonido de las maquinas al encenderse, ya fuera por electricidad o magia. Y algo raro sucedió en ese momento. O mejor dicho, una serie de cosas raras.

La presión del aire en la enfermería cambió. Alexander podía sentirlo en sus oídos. Esto fue seguido por un fuerte estallido de energía que barrió la sala en un resplandor dorado y brillante.

– No. – gritó, intentando girar su cuerpo para poder ver la celda. La parte de él que era quintaesencialmente Amarov finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando – No lo… – jadeó.

Desde dentro de la celda ella no podía verlo ni oírlo. Necesitaba atraer su atención.

O tal vez, _su_ atención no.

* * *

La parte más complicada de escapar de la enfermería fue utilizar la cuchilla de Prestin para cortar las ataduras de sus muñecas. Fue un trabajo lento, demostrando que la parte más molesta de cortar era el relleno de espuma de las abrazaderas, ya que seguían girando alrededor de las ataduras. No obstante, después de unos veinte minutos, consiguió liberar sus manos. Ese pequeño esfuerzo ya lo había dejado sudoroso y jadeante.

Salir de la cama y ponerse en pie resultó ser la parte más difícil. Su corazón estaba acelerado por el esfuerzo, el sudor perlaba su frente y deseaba sinceramente una dosis extra de morfina. Era la adrenalina lo que lo mantenía en pie. Belikov le había explicado que su cuerpo se estaba volviendo más y más experto en producirla. Compuso una mueca mientras se extraía la sonda urinaria con manos temblorosas. Después de quitarse el tubo intravenoso, se dejó caer de la cama, sabiendo que había un camino dolorosamente largo hasta el suelo.

Una vez allí, Alexander procuró mantenerse agazapado, para que Hermione no lo viera en caso de que se le ocurriera mirar en su dirección. Las cortinas alrededor de la cama le proporcionaban una cobertura inicial. El suelo estaba agradablemente fresco y Alexander se tomó un momento para absorber el frío. La diferencia de temperatura entre sus palmas y el linóleo era marcada. Logró acomodar sus extremidades en una posición para gatear y rápidamente descubrió que no tenía fuerza para levantarse. El soporte de goteo intravenoso se alzaba sobre él. Se agarró al palo metálico y, usando el soporte con ruedas como apoyo, se tambaleó hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Las puertas eran ridículamente pesadas, pero se las arregló para travesarlas junto con el soporte, después de un largo minuto.

Una vez en el corredor del barco que solía ser suyo, en la flota que había presidido una vez, Alexander Amarov tuvo que tomar otra decisión.

* * *

Con los ojos inyectados en sangre y en deshabillé, Draco abrió la puerta del camarote. Inicialmente, se sintió confundido al encontrar un soporte de goteo intravenoso solitario, sin nadie más allá del umbral hasta que un sonido silbante a sus pies captó su atención.

Amarov yacía sobre el suelo alfombrado, en posición fetal. Extendió un brazo hacia Draco, quien ignoró esa suplica de ayuda y en su lugar arrastró al enfermo por la parte delantera de su camisa empapada en sudor hasta posicionarlo a la altura de sus ojos.

– Por favor, dime que esto es un elaborado intento de suicidio. Si es así, estaré muy feliz de dejarte caer, cerrar la puerta y volverme a dormir.

Sus últimas reservas se estaban desvaneciendo. La oscuridad se cernía sobre él, pero antes de que Amarov se desmayara por completo, se forzó a decir una sola palabra; en forma de advertencia y súplica.

– _Hermione_.

* * *

 **A esto me refería cuando decía que ahora empezaban una serie de complicados capítulos... ¿Habéis intuido lo que ha hecho Hermione? Creo que os va a sorprender y fascinar lo que está por pasar. Pero no os digo más para no fastidiaros la intriga. MuUUaAajjAJajJA xD**

 **Con respecto al capítulo pasado, es normal que todas sintáis frustración con este Draco y su manera tan desesperante de comportarse, pero Rizzle no da puntada sin hilo, todo tiene explicación ;) ¡Prontooooooo!**

 **¡Necesito leer vuestras teorías!**

 **Intentaré actualizar el sábado.**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Carmen-114* *Doristarazona* *guiguita* *Eri0* *Monsther Malfoy* *AliceMlfy* *Loonydraconian* *Carmen* *AKAmart* *Fechu Callejera* *LluviaDeOro* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *SALESIA* **

**PD: Hoy no respondo reviews porque no quiero dejar ninguna pista de lo que viene. ¡Agarraos que vienen curvas!**


	56. Stay

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 56 – Stay (Quédate)**

– ¿Harry? – dijo Ginny, con la voz amortiguada por la almohada.

– Harry.

– _¡Harry!_

– Sí. ¿Qué?

– Hay alguien en la puerta.

– ¿Qué?

– Hay alguien _golpeando_ la puerta.

– Es muy temprano. – gimoteó Harry – A penas hemos estado en la cama.

Ginny gruñó en acuerdo, pero sin embargo empujó al amor de su vida.

– Abre la puerta. Parece urgente.

Con un suspiro, Harry se incorporó hasta sentarse, buscó a tientas las gafas sobre la mesita, se las puso y entonces se dirigió a la entrada del camarote. Abrió la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos ante el resplandor de las luces del pasillo. Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a él, como si se hubiera vestido apresuradamente. Tenía el jersey del revés y las botas desatadas. No obstante, la parte más alarmante era el hecho de que estaba sosteniendo a un inconsciente Alexander Amarov como una muñeca de trapo, por la parte trasera de la camisa del hombre…

El nivel de alerta de Harry pasó de cero a cien en un segundo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Dame tu varita. – la calidad de la petición de Draco le dio a Harry la clara impresión de que este podría haberle arrebatado la varita directamente de la mano si la hubiera estado sosteniendo en ese momento.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – exigió saber Harry, aunque sabía que probablemente había una sola cosa en el mundo en ese instante que pudiera hacer que Malfoy pareciera estar tan enloquecido – ¿Dónde está Hermione?

– Está en la enfermería intentando infectarse con el virus. _Dame tu jodida varita._

Se escuchó un suave jadeo. Las luces del camarote se encendieron. Harry se dio cuenta de que ahora Ginny se había posicionado junto a él. Se alegró por ello, ya que había apoyado una de sus pequeñas manos en su brazo.

– Por Merlín, ¿estás seguro? – preguntó ella.

– Estaré seguro una vez vaya hasta allí. – Draco miró a Harry con verdadera amenaza – Pero parece que me estoy _retrasando_.

Harry no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su varita. Ya estaba buscando sus zapatillas deportivas, casi chocando con una silla de escritorio al intentar calzarse rápidamente.

– Voy contigo.

El endurecimiento de la mandíbula de Draco fue toda la emoción que mostró. Pero no dijo nada más.

– ¿Qué hay de él? – preguntó Harry, señalando con la cabeza al inconsciente Amarov – ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

– Vino a decirme lo que planeaba hacer Granger. – y antes de que nadie pudiera procesar ese sorprendente detalle, Draco dejó caer a Amarov a los pies de Ginny – Después de vigilarlo a él, ¿podrás ir a ver a Henry?

Ginny estaba claramente ansiosa por acompañar a los hombres a la enfermería, pero aceptó la petición sin dudarlo.

– Por supuesto. ¿Necesitas que te envíe a alguien más? ¿Belikov?

– Envía a todos. – dijo Draco. Y entonces extendió un brazo hacia Harry. No requería mayor aclaración. Harry agarraría el brazo de Draco y se Aparecerían directamente en la enfermería.

– ¡Espera! – advirtió Ginny – Deberíais saber que hoy le di a Hermione la varita de Ron… bueno, ayer, fue ayer…

– ¡No me lo dijiste! – exclamó Harry.

– ¡Te lo estoy diciendo ahora! – resopló Ginny – ¡Así que cuidado de Apareceros en mitad de cualquier cosa que pueda causaros una Despartición!

* * *

Cualquiera que dudara del talento y habilidad mágica de Hermione Granger obviamente nunca se había encontrado con una de sus barreras diseñadas a medida. Era esa misma habilidad la que había permitido a Grimmauld Place mantenerse en pie tanto tiempo. Mientras trabajaba en el Ministerio, era frecuentemente asediada por empresas privadas de seguridad mágica, ansiosas por vender costosas y modernas protecciones a sus clientes. Afortunadamente para Scrimgeour, Hermione no era de las que se dejaban llevar por los galeones. Para ella, la investigación lo era todo. Sus motivos no eran completamente altruistas. Realmente disfrutaba de su trabajo.

Harry no quería correr riesgos con la Despartición, por lo que procuró no aparecerse directamente en la enfermería. Ambos hombres se Aparecieron justo en el exterior de las puertas. Incluso así, podían sentir la fuerza de las barreras, dando la impresión de que las paredes de la enfermería se inclinaban hacia afuera.

Draco fue el primero en entrar, pasando junto a la cama vacía de Amarov, dirigiéndose directamente a la celda de cristal al otro extremo de la estancia. Harry lo seguía. Ambos se sorprendieron de poder acercarse al cristal. Sin embargo, tocarlo era imposible. Cualquier intento de hacerlo daba como resultado que fueran empujados, más bien repelidos como los imanes. Era muy posible mantener barreras tan potentes en un espacio tan pequeño como la celda, aunque serían temporales sin un constante mantenimiento. Harry no sabía que pensar del hecho de que Hermione pudiera haber estado planeando esto desde hacía un tiempo.

En el interior del cubículo, Hermione había creado una pequeña cama para ella. Había unas mantas en el suelo y era ahí donde estaba en ese momento. En otra parte de la celda había un escritorio, una silla y varias piezas de equipo de laboratorio.

– ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – exigió saber Draco. Harry pensó que la fría ira de su voz podría haber sido suficiente para marchitar las barreras.

Hermione se incorporó en mitad de las mantas, ligeramente boquiabierta. Soltó un quejido cuando los vio.

– ¿Por qué no podías quedarte donde te dejé? – le dijo a Malfoy.

– ¿Es por… ha sido _por_ eso lo… de antes? – dijo, entrecerrando sus plateados ojos.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. Nunca antes había escuchado a Draco titubeando tanto al hablar.

– Me querías fuera de servicio. – espetó Draco, en tono acusador.

Harry vio el rubor manchando las mejillas de Hermione.

– Dios, Malfoy. No todo tiene que ver contigo. Simplemente yo… – evitó los ojos de Harry, suspirando – Sólo quería un respiro. Algo que aliviara esa frialdad entre nosotros. – su expresión se endureció – Claramente, no funcionó. Como de costumbre, eres tan locuaz como un monolito e igual de obtuso.

– Hermione… – comenzó Harry.

– No te metas en esto, Harry. – espetó ella.

– ¡Como diablos no voy a meterme en esto! ¡¿Vas a decirme que estás haciendo en esa maldita celda?! ¿Y por qué Amarov casi muere intentando avisar a Malfoy?

– ¿Que Amarov hizo qué? – preguntó Hermione, poniéndose en pie. Intentó mirar por encima de las pantallas al otro lado de la habitación, pero no pudo ver nada – ¿Se escapó y fue a decirte que estaba aquí?

Fue Draco quien respondió.

– Sí. Weasley lo está vigilando y a Henry.

– Se supone que _tú_ tenías que estar ocupándote de Henry hasta el mediodía. – lo amonestó Hermione.

Draco dio un paso adelante, deteniéndose a solo unos centímetros del punto donde empezaba el efecto de la barrera repelente.

– Lo estaría, – respondió con una sedosa y siniestra voz – pero parece que estoy a mitad de camino de frustrar el estúpido intento de suicidio de su madre adoptiva.

– ¡No estoy intentando suicidarme! – soltó un gruñido para expresar su frustración – ¿Crees que disfruto planeando cosas a las espaldas de todos? ¡Si os hubiera contado algo de lo que planeaba hacer, os habrías opuesto!

– ¿Puedes culparnos? – gritó Harry. Pateó el cristal, solo para ser expulsado hacia atrás por las barreras. Furioso, intentó varios hechizos para romperlas. Para consternación de Hermione, Draco comenzó a ofrecerle sugerencias; algunas de las cuales Harry nunca había oído hablar. Los primeros no hicieron nada, la siguiente tanda fracasó literalmente y el hechizo final logró que toda la estancia se estremeciera.

– ¡Vas a partir el barco por la mitad si sigues así! – siseó Hermione – Las barreras están temporizadas. En unas horas, la puerta se abrirá por sí sola. Sé paciente.

– ¡Y una mierda! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! – rugió Harry.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe. Draco no apartó los ojos de Hermione, pero Harry sí se volteó. Era Belikov y los miembros restantes del Proyecto Navidad. Obviamente Ginny los había informado. Sus expresiones iban desde la incredulidad hasta el horror.

Belikov fue el primero en acercarse a la celda.

– Hermione, – empezó, sonando tan dolorosamente suave que Harry se sintió como una bestia furiosa – ¿qué demonios estás haciendo ahí?

Ella se pasó una mano por el cabello, con evidente exasperación.

– Esto no es lo que había planeado. Se suponía que ninguno de vosotros debía saberlo al menos hasta unas horas más tarde…

Tenía razón, pensó Harry. Su ausencia en los laboratorios no habría provocado ninguna alarma hasta media mañana, probablemente.

– ¿Qué importancia tiene eso? – preguntó Belikov, frunciendo el ceño – ¿Qué pasará en unas horas?

Harry podía sentir a Malfoy prácticamente vibrando de rabia junto a él.

– ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó éste.

Ella ignoró a Malfoy y miró a Belikov.

– Vadim, he dejado mis notas en la caja sobre la mesa. En ellas se explica todo.

Belikov recuperó rápidamente las notas y las extendió sobre una mesa. Los diversos miembros del Proyecto Navidad, con la notable excepción de Malfoy, se cernieron sobre ellas. Se escuchó una gran cantidad de páginas pasar y algunos murmullos.

Malfoy bajó la voz, pero no tanto como para que Harry no lo oyera.

– Quiero que me digas _tú_ lo que estás haciendo. Creo que me merezco eso al menos.

La fachada de confianza de Hermione vaciló levemente.

– Draco, mira. Esta es la peor manera posible de que lo descubras, y por favor, créeme que nunca lo quise así. Pero no podía decírtelo. Tienes que confiar en mí.

– Lo estoy intentando. – siseó, pareciendo desconcertado – Tú…

– _Estás embarazada_. – fue Belikov quien lo anunció. Sostenía sus notas y la miraba fijamente, claramente afligido – Oh, mi querida niña…

– _¿Qué?_ – exclamó Harry. Se volvió hacia Hermione, aturdido – ¡¿Estás embarazada?!

– ¿Ya te has Infectado? – fue Malfoy quien formuló la pregunta. La planteó casi casualmente, en un tono tranquilo, ligeramente inquisitivo. El silencio que procedió fue insoportable para todos en la sala.

La respuesta de Hermione parecía estar dirigida directamente a Draco.

– Sí. – susurró – Lo hice usando la sangre de Amarov. Lo siento mucho. – sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas – Por favor, sólo escúchame…

Malfoy se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la enfermería. Las puertas se cerraron con un fuerte golpe detrás de él. Hermione soltó un leve y angustioso sonido, amortiguándolo con el puño.

– ¿Es de él? – preguntó Harry.

La fulminante mirada que Hermione le dedicó era una que había ido perfeccionado desde que tenía once años.

Harry, mientras tanto, parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

– No entiendo lo que está pasando…

Wallen estaba pálido, pero sereno mientras seguía revisando las notas de Hermione.

– Se ha Infectado _porque_ está embarazada.

– ¡Eso realmente no me ayuda a entenderlo! – espetó Harry. Estaba tan abrumado que Kate McAllister se acercó a él y lo rodeó con un brazo.

– Hay precedentes para eso, en la Medimagia. – explicó Wallen. Miró a Hermione – ¿Puedo?

Ella le dedicó una lagrimosa sonrisa.

– Por supuesto. Puede que parezca menos descabellado viniendo de ti.

Wallen dejó una pausa para reunir la información en su propia mente.

– Antes de que los hechizos de sanación se formularan y enseñaran a los practicantes de Medimagia, la esencia de un hechizo tenía que existir en primer lugar, _antes_ de que el encantamiento pudiera ser creado, dominado y luego repetido por otros.

– ¿La _esencia_? – repitió McAlister – ¿Qué quieres decir?

Wallen adaptó la explicación en beneficio de los muggles de la sala.

– A veces, los orígenes de un hechizo pueden ser tan simples como un pensamiento, una acción, un sentimiento. A veces es un objeto o una sustancia. Puede ser sangre, por ejemplo. La magia de sangre es poderosa. Los primeros Sanadores fueron conocidos por infectar deliberadamente a una bruja embarazada con una enfermedad, y si sobrevivía, la inmunidad resultante que residía en la madre era diez veces más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que un experto en encantamientos pudiera crear, porque la esencia de ese hechizo era una pequeña cantidad de sangre materna. Excepto un sacrificio mortal de sangre, si es por voluntad propia, no hay nada más potente.

– ¿Estás hablando de inmunidad compartida entre madre y feto? – intervino Kate McAlister – ¿Cómo nos ayuda eso aquí y ahora? Si Hermione está Infectada, eso la hace igual que cualquier otro sujeto de pruebas. ¿Por qué estando embarazada marca una diferencia crucial?

– Hogo. – dijo el profesor Yoshida, casi tan silenciosamente que nadie lo escuchó – En Japón, decimos que hogo es de madre a bebé… a madre.

– ¿Pero cómo nos ayuda eso con la cura? – presionó McAlister.

Le tomó un momento a Yoshida llegar a la traducción correcta.

– Protección.

Wallen asintió, sosteniendo las notas de Hermione.

– Todo está aquí. Está utilizando el microquimerismo.

– La investigación sobre el microquimerismo todavía es muy nueva. – dijo Belikov preocupado.

– Tal vez en el mundo muggle. – reconoció Wallen – En la medimagia, es parte integrante de la biología prenatal. Hermione se infectó y, al hacerlo, infectó al feto. ¿El bebé es mágico, supongo? – lanzó una mirada ligeramente avergonzada a Hermione.

– Sí. – respondió ella, al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos hacia Harry.

Harry estaba mirando los rostros cada vez más calmados a su alrededor como si la locura fuera contagiosa.

– ¿Y si el bebé es Squib?

– ¿Qué es un Squib? – preguntó Belikov.

– Un niño no-mágico nacido de padres mágicos. – respondió Wallen – Es hereditario entre las familias de magos y más prevalente ente los Sangre Pura. Es poco probable, pero no imposible.

Harry acercó una silla a la celda y se sentó pesadamente.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – le preguntó a Hermione.

– Esperaré unas tres horas, que es más allá del límite donde se puede administrar el ReGen.

– ¿Ni siquiera te has suministrado el ReGen? – preguntó Harry incrédulo.

– No, el virus tiene que tomarme. Tomarme _apropiadamente_. Y en ese momento, me administraré nuestro suero. Y si funciona, como cualquier otro sujeto de pruebas saludable, seré inmune a la enfermedad.

– ¿Y qué papel juega el concepto de _hogo_?

– Cuando el suero haga efecto en mí, también lo hará para el feto. El feto pasará las células microquiméricas a mi torrente sanguíneo. Estás son como ninguna otra célula del cuerpo. Podemos cosecharlas.

– ¿Son como células madre? – preguntó Belikov.

Wallen asintió.

– Y dentro de esas células no sólo habrá un tratamiento probado, sino una cura sobrealimentada que se ha demostrado que funciona en un sujeto de pruebas que es tanto muggle como mágico y que tiene un hijo que es mitad Sangre Pura. – miró a Hermione – Todas las bases estarán cubiertas. Y si funciona…

– _Cuando_ funcione, – lo corrigió Hermione – será un oportuno milagro.

Belikov todavía parecía escéptico.

– ¿Cómo propones entregar ese "oportuno milagro" a los estadounidenses? Tenemos cuarenta y ocho horas antes de que caigan las bombas. La flota ya está a salvo en aguas internacionales.

– Malfoy y yo trajimos un Traslador de su casa. Se llama el espejo de Chavín. Básicamente, un Traslador abre un portal a otro lugar. Generalmente, se trata de una ubicación fija predeterminada. Pero este Traslador en particular permite un solo viaje a cualquier ubicación.

– ¿Te refieres al Senado Mágico en Washington? – conjeturó Harry.

– Sí. No hay tiempo para extraerme el suero y todavía no tenemos forma de comunicarnos con los estadounidenses. Así que iré hasta ellos y podrán sintetizarlo. Iré a ver a la Secretaria Beaumont directamente. El agente Richards está familiarizado con la ubicación, por lo que puede dirigir el Traslador.

– Dios mío. – dijo Harry, con la cabeza entre las manos – ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste a ninguno?

– Me habrías encerrado en mi camarote hasta que recobrara el sentido. Dime que me equivoco.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía.

– ¿Si Ginny estuviera en mi lugar, – propuso Hermione – la hubieras dejado hacerlo?

La respuesta de Harry fue instantánea.

– No.

La expresión de Hermione se endureció. Miró a los demás.

– Aceptadlo, ninguno de vosotros lo habría permitido.

Belikov arrojó una carpeta de notas sobre la mesa. Parecía que había envejecido diez años.

– ¡Sí, con una buena razón!

– Funcionará, Vadim. – le aseguró Hermione – Si no confías en mí, confía en el suero que hemos creado. Estaré bien y, al final, habrá valido la pena.

– Funcionará. – Wallen se hizo eco. Miró alrededor de la sala – Llegados a este punto, lo único que podemos hacer es darle al plan la oportunidad de tener éxito.

Kate McAlister suspiró.

– De acuerdo, Hermione. Ahora que lo sabemos, ¿hay algo que quisieras que hagamos?

Ahora parecía mucho menos segura de sí misma, pero habló de todos modos.

– ¿Podría… ¿alguien puede ir a buscar a Draco, por favor?

* * *

El agente Richards no era bueno tomando órdenes, lo cual era irónico para un ex soldado.

Le habían dicho que "se lo tomara con calma", "que reposara en cama", que "dejara de hacer llorar a las mujeres" y demás cosas condescendientes que se le decían a los ancianos y/o enfermos. Puede que hubiera estando evitando la jubilación esos últimos años, pero se sentiría condenado si se sentara a observar como Londres ardía y las Islas Británicas se volvían inhabitables por las lluvias radioactivas.

Se había encariñado bastante con los ingleses, como demostraba el hecho de que incluso podía pensar en la frase "encariñado bastante". Habían sido una influencia positiva en sus modales y gramática. También eran muy valientes, incluso si conseguir que aceptaran algo era como intentar ponerle calcetines a un gallo.

Mientras que las heridas del hombro, la pierna y el pecho de Richards se curarían, el daño a largo plazo era otro asunto. La rigidez en los tendones y los desgarrones musculares le llevaban más tiempo de curación, debido a su edad. Humillantemente, le habían dado un bastón para caminar. En general, lo usaba para intimidar.

El profesor Belikov había logrado encontrar algún tipo de fisioterapeuta entre los residentes muggles que envió al barco principal para que lo atizara. No quería insinuar que la aptitud de la dama fuera patética, pero, ¿cómo podías sentirte mejor si te flexionaban y estiraban mientras estás boca abajo? ¡Mejor sujetar un arma y volver al ruedo! Esa sí sería una terapia más _útil._

Las cosas estaban serias en ese momento.

Hermione Granger se había atrincherado en la enfermería del barco y se había ofrecido voluntaria para ser la rata de laboratorio más importante de la humanidad. Richards tenía algunas cosas que decir sobre esa estúpida valentía, algunas de ellas a la propia Hermione, pero su presencia y experiencia no eran necesarias por el momento. Todo eso era para los cerebritos. Prevalecerían y, si Granger no tenía nada que decir al respecto, lo harían.

Potter había mencionado que estaba buscando a Malfoy. Aparentemente, su Mortífago residente no había recibido muy bien las noticias. Richards fue casi comprensivo. Después de todo, en un solo mes, Malfoy había pasado de estar libre de ataduras a ser padre de un niño (y tal vez, pronto de dos). Potter le había dicho, que no estaba en ninguno de los lugares habituales del barco. Potter no estaba en el mejor estado de ánimo, probablemente por eso no pensó en buscar en la sala donde guardaban el alijo de armas del barco principal.

Literalmente, Richards se encontró con Draco cuando el más joven salía de la habitación, con una bolsa en mano.

– Más despacio, hijo.

El saludo podría haber sido neutral, pero Richards, de hecho, agarró a Draco por la parte delantera del abrigo, estrellándolo contra la pared del pasillo. Como era de esperar, iba vestido para el exterior.

– ¿Y a dónde cojones crees que vas?

Draco se enderezó, aunque estaba extrañamente pasivo. La expresión de su rostro, por la breve ojeada que Richards le lanzó, casi lo estremeció. No había fuego en sus ojos. Ni siquiera sostenía la bolsa de armas con gran esfuerzo. La correa colgaba ante su flojo agarre.

– Sal de mi camino.

– Creo que eres tú el que tiene que salir de su propio camino.

Draco intentó pasar de nuevo, pero Richards lo atrapó por el abdomen con el bastón y lo empujó contra la pared.

– Hablemos.

– No tengo nada que decirte.

Richards fulminó al joven, larga y duramente. Y entonces, dijo:

– Eres de los de mucho ruido y pocas nueces. – ahora fue el turno de Malfoy para fulminarlo – Mucho ladrar y poco morder. No tienes…

– Aunque aprecio tus coloridos y rústicos modismos, si no me sueltas, tendré que golpearte.

Richards lo soltó, aunque no lo dejó pasar.

– Eres un cobarde. – predeciblemente, eso no tuvo ningún efecto en él. Intentó enfocarlo de otra manera – ¿Te interesaría saber que lo que está pasando ahora es en parte culpa mía?

En ese momento, Draco al menos parecía ligeramente curioso, lo cual era una mejora en esos ojos muertos.

– ¿Tu culpa?

– Te contaré un pequeño secreto. Algo que solo fue entre Granger y yo. Pero no lo haré de pie. – Richards se dirigió cojeando a la sala de armas y gruñó resignado ante la cerradura rota – Alguien tendrá que arreglar eso. – murmuró. Abrió la puerta, entró y se giró – ¿Vienes?

Por un momento, dio la impresión de que Draco simplemente se iría. Se quedó parado, en conflicto, pensando. Pero, entonces, aparentemente decidido, se unió a Richards en el interior de la habitación. La pesada bolsa que probablemente contenía munición extra, cayó al suelo.

Richards encontró una silla, visiblemente agradecido por ello. Se sentó pesadamente, apoyó la pierna herida en una caja y observó al bloque de hielo con un mal corte de pelo caminar hasta situarse frente a él. Se preguntó si tal vez Potter habría hecho mejor esto, pero entonces decidió que el encuentro probablemente habría terminado con alguna nariz rota.

– Regresemos a Grimmauld Place, justo antes de la misión a Welwyn, le dije algo a Granger… algo que no le gustó mucho.

Draco esperó a escuchar el resto.

– Básicamente le dije que te sedujera.

Ni un musculo se movió en su pálido rostro. Ni siquiera un parpadeo.

– Puedo ver la utilidad de eso. – dijo Draco, con un sofisticado acento.

Richards colocó el bastón sobre su regazo y golpeó con los dedos la pulida madera.

– Por supuesto que _puedes_. Granger no lo hizo. Me dijo que me fuera a la mierda. – informó con un bufido – Tú no piensas como ella, por eso propuse la idea en primer lugar. En tu desordenada cabeza, la lealtad, la familia y las relaciones son cosas que te debilitan, te ablandan y que tienen felicidad de dañarte. Y entiendo que creciste con un capullo como padre y un legado familiar basado en la sangre, el oro y elegir el camino equivocado _cada maldita vez_. También entiendo que has tenido que sobrevivir en lugares bastante horribles… – Richards bajó la voz mientras suavizaba la mirada – haciendo cosas bastante horribles.

 _Vaya, mira eso_ , pensó Richards, con satisfacción. El hijo de puta no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Esa era la primera vez.

– Basta decir que Hermione Granger no se parece en nada a ti.

– Sí. – Draco estaba de acuerdo. Miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Uno de sus músculos se crispó en su apretada mandíbula.

– Sé lo que es tener algo que es casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad, después de lo que se siente como una vida entera viviendo en la oscuridad. Después de tener que estar solo y ser cauteloso durante tanto tiempo. Es como dejar entrar el sol. Es como ir a dormir porque tú lo eliges, y no por estar tan cansado, que crees que el cansancio podría matarte… y si lo hiciera, es posible que no te importara porque nadie podría lastimarte cuando ya estás muerto. – Richards inclinó la silla hacia adelante – Verás, hijo, quería que ella te contagiara de esperanza, porque cuando te conocí, no tenías ninguna. La esperanza es poderosa. Los buenos manipuladores la usan como herramienta. La usamos durante los interrogatorios constantemente. La esperanza puede poner en duda el corazón de los fanáticos y puede debilitar a los hombres más fuertes, porque los hace atreverse a que les importe algo.

Draco estaba temblando en ese momento. Sus manos enguantadas en negro estaban cerradas en puños a sus costados. Su garganta se movía.

– Lo hizo. Ella hizo que _te importara_. – finalizó Richards.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó Draco, con la voz quebrada. Finalmente, levantó sus húmedos y plateados ojos para mirar a Richards – He hecho todo lo que tu gente ha necesitado que hiciera. Intenté protegerte de la ira de Amarov al irme con Honoria, pero enviaste un equipo directamente a él. Salvé a los que pude después de eso. Liberé la flota. Tienes mi fórmula… – una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla – ¿Qué más quieres? – preguntó con una voz tan suave y agónica que Richards suspiró.

– Nada, hijo. – Richards se puso en pie y se acercó. Alargó una mano para posarla sobre su hombro, pero Malfoy se apartó – No se trata de lo que yo quiero, sino de lo que _puedes_ tener. No puedes irte, porque si lo haces, será el caso de autosabotaje más jodido que haya visto en mi vida.

Más lágrimas cayeron. Draco se las limpió violentamente con el dorso de la mano.

– No puedo quedarme aquí.

– ¿Por qué? – exigió Richards.

Draco retrocedió hasta sentir la pared detrás de él. Era lo más que podía alejarse de Richards sin salir de la habitación. Sacudió la cabeza. Su respiración era irregular.

– Todo está mal. No soy lo que ellos necesitan…

– ¿Quién? ¿Granger y el hijo de Zabini? ¿Tu hijo? – Richards suspiró – Eres exactamente lo que necesitan. Ahora tienes una familia. Tienes que volver a casa con ellos. ¿Sabes cuanta gente mataría por tener lo que tú tienes? Puedes ver crecer a tus hijos y lograr hacerlo mejor que tu padre. Aunque creo que eso es poner el listón un poco bajo…

Draco sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. Richards nunca había visto un miedo tan crudo y expuesto en la cara de Draco.

– No puedo verla morir.

– Por lo que ella dice, no tendrás que hacerlo. Sus métodos pueden ser desagradables, pero ha pensado bien este plan. No quiere matarse. Ni a tu bebé.

Draco se giró, se pasó la mano por la nariz, llevándose más lágrimas.

– No sabes nada al respecto.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – respondió Richards, soltando una verdadera carcajada – ¡Ambos sois el mayor cliché de la historia! No sé qué es más triste. Tu falta de fe en ella o el hecho de que la chica anticipara todo lo que estás haciendo y pensando en este momento y que aun así tuviera las pelotas para llevarlo a cabo. – Richards agarró en un puño la chaqueta de invierno de Draco, sacudiéndolo como si eso fuese a sembrar la comprensión. – Quédate.

Draco lo empujó, débilmente.

– No…

– Quédate.

Draco lo volvió a empujar.

– Suéltame. – dijo, con la voz rota.

– _La amas_.

Fue como ver la demolición de un edificio. Draco se alejó tambaleándose de Richards, sosteniendo el antebrazo ante él como si eso pudiera protegerlo de las palabras y la razón. Y entonces, pareció derrumbarse sobre sí mismo. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, acercándose las rodillas al pecho y dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. Así, empezó a temblar, soltando agonizantes sollozos mientras sus hombros se sacudían.

Richards suspiró. Tendría que tirarse al suelo también, supuso. De una manera poco grácil, lentamente bajó una rodilla y luego la otra, antes de finalmente sentarse en el suelo.

– Suéltalo, hijo. Suéltalo. Ya era hora.

Draco levantó la cabeza, la expresión de su cara surcada de lágrimas era de absoluta desolación. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca y desesperada.

– La amo… tanto que no sé qué hacer. La amo de tal manera que ni siquiera puedo pensar. He visto lo que le hizo a mi padre, a Zabini. No puedo mantener a Hermione a salvo. Cuanto más lo intento, más me doy cuenta de que es… imposible.

– Hijo, ahora escúchame. – gruñó Richards – No eres tu padre. Amar a alguien no significa controlarlo y encerrarlo porque así pienses que las peores cosas del mundo no pueden alcanzarlo. Eso no es amor verdadero, esa es otra de esas cosas malas que no querrías para Hermione. Amar a alguien es estar ahí para él y enfrentar esas cosas difíciles juntos.

El joven mago inclinó la cabeza a un lado y le dedicó a Richards una de sus penetrantes y escrutadoras miradas. Siempre era desconcertante para el destinatario.

– ¿Alguna vez has tenido una persona así en tu vida? ¿Una esposa?

Richards asintió.

– Sí que la tuve. Me dio dos hermosas niñas que eran casi tan descardas como su madre.

– Está muerta, ¿verdad?

Honestamente, Richards no podía entender lo que una chica inteligente como Granger había visto en este chico.

– Sí, Malfoy, está muerta.

Draco se quedó pensativo.

– Te culpas a ti mismo.

– Claro que sí, pero eso no significa que lamente un solo momento de los veintiséis años que pasamos juntos. Con la persona adecuada, todos los días son un regalo.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio. La pierna de Richards había comenzado a palpitar cuando Draco finalmente se incorporó y, con su gracia habitual, se puso en pie de un fluido movimiento. Si se marchara en ese momento, Richards tendría que dejarlo ir, y no solo porque sus articulaciones parecían estar fijadas en el lugar.

Draco se paró frente a él por un momento, con una expresión cincelada en piedra. La única indicación de cualquier anterior emoción eran sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Le tendió una mano a Richards y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, espero que la parte donde Hermione explica lo que ha hecho haya quedado clara y bien traducida, he de decir que no fue fácil... (decídmelo si no es así) Y no, no está loca (bueno, un poco sí, pero creo que confía ciegamente en la fórmula que creó Draco para contrarrestar el virus) xD Y ahora sí, Draco se ha roto... ¡AL FIN! No recuerdo haber leído a un Draco tan destrozado emocionalmente en ningún fic, creo que lloré con él casi igual que con la muerte de mi amado Blaise... Pero parece que el Vaquero lo ha conseguido, Draco ha admitido sus sentimientos y ha soltado todo lo que llevaba dentro, le ha costado al chico xD**

 **¿Qué creéis que va a hacer ahora? ¿Qué os parece el plan que Hermione llevaba semanas planeando? ¿Funcionará?**

 **Espero poder actualizar antes del miércoles.**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a:** *** Carmen-114* *Zharytha* *selene lizt* *Doristarazona:** Nop, por una vez Amarov no tiene nada que ver con el asunto, aunque se nota que el Otro esta tomando el relevo *** * johannna* *AliceMlfy* *Loonydraconian* *And-18* *guiguita:** Pues sí, la razón de infectarse es por estar embarazada, sino no habría servido de nada... ¿fascinante no? *** * Sally Elizabeth. HR* *SALESIA:** De verdad que me fascina como casi siempre das en el clavo y todas tus teorías se hacen realidad. Aunque espero que haya algo que te sorprenda ;) Al menos Draco ha admitido sus sentimientos, es un paso no? xD *** * Carmen* *mariapotter2002* *Mantara** **:** El amor casi nunca tiene razones... *** *** **joss-12 * *marfelton* *Guest:** JAJAJAJjajAJAAA no sé en qué idioma Kiska significa coño, pero Draco lo dice en Ruso y allí es un apodo cariñoso, como sería cielo, cariño y tal, aunque no tiene una traducción literal... y no veo a Malfoy diciendo ese tipo de cosas, por eso creo que utiliza el Ruso, suena más sutil xD *****

 **¡Besos zombificados!**

 **PD: La conmoción generalizada por el capítulo anterior me pareció deliciosa. ¡Me relamo leyendo vuestros comentarios!**


	57. Hope

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 57 – Hope (Esperanza)**

Hermione estaba vomitando en una bolsa de plástico cuando Draco entró en la enfermería. Cuando terminó, ató la bolsa, la colocó cuidadosamente dentro de un recipiente de Materiales Peligrosos y luego tomó un sorbo de agua de una botella de plástico. Ligeramente abrumada por los dolorosos calambres en el estómago, solo pudo apretar los dientes y esperar que los espasmos se calmaran, mirando con cautela a Draco en todo momento.

Yoshida, Wallen y McAlister estaban haciendo preparativos con los demás científicos en el laboratorio del piso de arriba. Belikov había decidido quedarse ahí para vigilar a Hermione, mientras Harry todavía estaba buscando a Draco por el barco.

Belikov posó una mano en el hombro de Draco.

– Creía en la posibilidad de verte otra vez. – parecía inmensamente aliviado – Ha estado preguntando por ti. – si el hombre había notado el enrojecimiento de los ojos de Draco, tuvo el tacto de no mencionarlo.

– Me encontré con el Vaquero. – le explicó Draco.

– Sabes, no estoy muy seguro de por qué todos lo llaman el Vaquero.

– Tenía un sombrero.

El profesor asintió. Le dedicó una cordial sonrisa a Hermione, mientras simultáneamente se inclinaba más hacia Draco, para susurrarle:

– Se está deteriorando rápidamente. Debe tener que ver con el método de infección particularmente directo que usó. Se extiende a un ritmo acelerado. Ese hechizo, o como sea que lo llaméis que nos mantiene alejados, durará una hora y cuarto más. No me gusta.

– Nada de esto puede gustarte, Vadim.

–Me refiero a que no me gustan las posibilidades de estar en tan mal estado como para administrarse el suero ella misma cuando se le acabe el tiempo. – le explicó Belikov – ¡A este ritmo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que vaya a estar consciente!

Draco vio como Hermione se agachaba y se metía en su nido de mantas, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Estaba temblando.

– Yo le administraré el suero.

Belikov ensanchó los ojos.

– ¿Crees que te dejará entrar?

Draco le respondió con una petición.

– Déjanos la enfermería. Diles a los demás que vuelvan en una hora.

– ¿Tan tarde? ¡No estoy seguro de poder mantener alejado a Potter tanto rato! ¿Estás seguro?

– Afirmativo.

– Bien. – admitió el profesor – Si algo cambia, házmelo saber de inmediato.

Después de que Belikov cerrara las puertas de la enfermería detrás de él, Draco fue a los armarios de suministros médicos y extrajo varios frascos y jeringas, guardándoselas en el bolsillo. Sabía que Hermione lo estaba observando. Cuando se acercó a la celda, estaba hecha un ovillo. Draco se posicionó a su altura en el suelo, recostándose para quedar uno frente al otro, pero separados por quince centímetros de vidrio reforzado, a prueba de balas, a prueba de hechizos. Podía ver la varita de Ronald Weasley justo al lado de ella.

La Infección estaba haciendo estragos en su sistema nervioso. Pequeños espasmos sacudían su cuerpo. Sus labios tiritaban y estaban teñidos de azul.

– Has vuelto. – dijo, tragando saliva. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la chaqueta de Draco – ¿Ibas a algún sitio? – era, principalmente, una pregunta retórica. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que había intentado hacer.

Draco encogió uno de sus hombros.

– Pensé en ir a dar un paseo. Estirar las piernas. Tomar un poco el aire.

– ¿En m-mitad de los Estrechos Daneses?

Él arrugó la nariz.

– Ya me conoces. Me gustan los retos.

Hermione sonrió, pero seguidamente cerró los ojos cuando, momentáneamente, un espasmo le robó el aliento.

– ¿Harry… te encontró?

– Richards me encontró. – la corrigió Draco.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y arrugó la frente.

– No voy a salir todavía, Draco. Tenemos que esperar.

– No te estoy pidiendo que salgas.

– Estás enfadado conmigo. – dijo una obviedad.

– Sí.

– Pero entiendes por qué tenía que… hacerse.

Draco flexionó un brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

– No _tenía_ que hacerse, pero entiendo por qué lo has hecho.

– Lo estoy haciendo para salvar… vidas. Innumerables vidas. La tuya, la de Henry…

– Con el posible riesgo de tu propia vida y la de nuestro hijo.

Hermione se giró para mirar el techo, parpadeando para reprimirlas lágrimas. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y Draco podía divisar la red de diminutos capilares sanguíneos rojos atravesándole piel, ahora anormalmente pálida, de su rostro.

– Fue mi… decisión.

– ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? – preguntó él – ¿Tengo algo que decir? ¿Asumo que soy el padre?

Hermione soltó un quejido.

– Otra vez no. Harry ya ha atacado con eso.

Draco pareció reflexionar sobre las posibilidades.

– Has sido terriblemente amistosa con el pobre y viejo Vadim. Anatoli piensa muy bien de ti, aunque creo que etarias preocupada de que Marina lo descubriera y te matara con ese machete suyo. Wallen comparte turno contigo en el laboratorio. También está ese chico joven al que vi cómo le dabas instrucciones el otro día. He oído por ahí que un momento de indiscreción es todo lo que se necesita.

Hermione comenzó a toser y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

– Hilarante.

– Permíteme discrepar. – dijo Draco, mientras la veía luchar por respirar – Nada de esto tiene ninguna gracia.

– Lo sé. – respondió ella, con resuello. Compuso una mueca cuando la atacó otro espasmo.

Draco se giró para mirar el reloj de pared.

– Sé paciente. – le susurró.

– No creo que lo sea, si no te importa.

– No… v-voy a… sa-salir.

– Lo sé. Así que _entraré_ yo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué? No.

– Déjame entrar, Granger. Vuelve a colocar después las barreras si quieres.

Ella miró con suspicacia el bulto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

– No voy a dejar que me administres el ReGen.

– Eso está bien, porque no llevo. – sacó los frascos y jeringas del bolsillo – ¿Ves? Analgésicos. Anticonvulsivos. Y cuando sea el momento, yo mismo te administraré el suero. _Déjame entrar_. – podía ver lo mucho que Hermione quería creerle. Antes me pediste que confiara en ti, ahora te pido que hagas tú lo mismo conmigo. – le dijo – ¿Recuerdas cuando me encontraste en Azkaban?

Ella tosió.

– Sí. Es algo difícil de olvidar.

Draco miró a su alrededor.

– Fue en circunstancias bastantes similares. Solo que era yo quien estaba al otro lado del cristal. ¿Y recuerdas cuando te agarré en esa celda en el sótano de Grimmauld Place?

Hermione asintió, bruscamente.

– Me dijiste que debía confiar en tu sentido de la auto-preservación.

Draco se acercó aún más al cristal, logrando que los límites de la barrera crepitaran.

– Te contaré un pequeño secreto. Generalmente, tomo las decisiones que _me_ benefician. Y en este momento, me conviene ayudarte. Porque si te desmayas y pierdes el plazo para administrarte el suero, morirás. Y si me dejas entrar y te administro el ReGen a la fuerza, nunca volverás a confiar en mí y te perderé. _No dejaré que ninguna de esas cosas pase._

Sus ojos marrones estaban muy abiertos, llenos del mismo sentimiento que Hermione le había infectado a él desde hacía meses; esperanza.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó con voz ronca.

– Porque te quiero y soy terriblemente egoísta.

Hermione enterró el rostro entre las sábanas y sollozó.

– Déjame entrar para que pueda ayudarte. No hagas esto tu sola. No dejaré que Henry crezca pensando que sufriste sola en esa maldita celda, porque no tenías la suficiente fe en mí como ara dejarme estar contigo. – Draco se puso en pie, apoyó la mano en el cristal y apretó los dientes con frustración cuando fue repelido – Hermione. – susurró, con un nudo en la garganta – _Por favor…_

Las barreras protectoras se vinieron abajo.

Draco se quedó estático y aturdido por un momento, antes de rápidamente abrir la puerta y entrar. Se quitó la chaqueta y fue hacia Hermione. Estaba ardiendo.

– Me du-duele todo. – dijo ella, contra su pecho – Me cuesta… re-respirar.

– Lo sé. – respondió Draco, mientras la colocaba en una posición sentada y le administraba medicamentos para el dolor y la fiebre. Y cuando empezó a sacudirse nuevamente, le puso una inyección intramuscular para aliviar las convulsiones.

Después de unos minutos, parecía poder respirar con mayor facilidad. Estaba sentada en su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

– Solía pensar cosas poco amables sobre ti en el colegio.

Esa inesperada confesión le hizo encarar una de sus cejas.

– Es decir… durante nuestros últimos años en Hogwarts no, cuando intentabas matarnos de vez en cuando. – aclaró – Estoy hablando de primer y segundo año. _Realmente_ te odiaba.

– No me sorprende. Había muchas cosas que no me gustaban de mí mismo, en aquel entonces.

– ¿Cómo?

– Era un pequeño cachorro escuálido, media cabeza más bajo que tú. – se encogió de hombros – Empecé a ser popular entre las chicas después de cuarto año.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo. Alzó una mano para posarla contra su mejilla sin afeitar y Draco tuvo que dominar el pánico al sentir lo fría que tenía la mano. Belikov estaba en lo cierto; todos los síntomas de la Infección estaban avanzando a un ritmo acelerado.

– Eras tan guapo. – dijo, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera desconcertada.

– _¿Era?_

– Eres. – se corrigió, agitando una mano con desdén. Aunque ahora estés lleno de cicatrices y asustado. Pero, realmente, nunca fuiste detrás de las chicas, ¿verdad? Siempre parecías… absorto. ¿Es extraño que admirara eso? Creo que te odiaba menos cuanto más peligroso eras. Creo que a medida que fui creciendo, comprendí lo complicada que era la política de todo eso.

– Nuestros tres últimos años en Hogwarts fueron un momento preocupante y complicado para todos.

– Harry se las arregló para exprimir un romance _mientras_ luchaba contra Voldemort. – le informó Hermione.

– El día que tome una hoja del libro de jugadas románticas de Potter será el día que le pida a Anatoli consejo sobre moda.

Los párpados de Hermione comenzaron a cerrarse.

– Mu gusta Anatoli. – dijo arrastrando las palabras – Incluso si disparó a Mercer. – eso parecía molestarle mucho – Estuve ahí. Lo vi. No creo que tuviera otra opción en ese momento…

– A Anatoli le gusta el terciopelo negro y las cadenas de oro. Y sí, no tenía muchas opciones en ese asunto.

– Tú vistes mucho de negro. – intentó tocar la manga de su oscuro jersey, pero su mano no cooperaba. Draco la agarró y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, consciente de que sus uñas comenzaban a teñirse de azul.

– El negro va bien para esconderse y… cazar. – le dijo, con la garganta apretada.

– Es eso lo que hemos tenido… ¿un romance?

– Creo que el termino técnico es "estar enamorados", Granger.

Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

– Tenía la impresión que no acogías esas… pasiones.

Draco asintió, su barbilla rozaba la cabeza de la chica.

– Tenía la misma impresión. Parece que estaba equivocado. – con la mano le tomó la barbilla e inclinó el rostro para poder besarla. Ella intentó girar la cabeza.

– No… por favor. Podrías… contagiarte.

– Si es así, he escuchado que hay un equipo de genios rabiosos preparando una cura mientras hablamos.

Hermione no tenía la fuerza para protestar. Gimió cuando Draco tomó su boca en un beso suave, pero completo. Se quedó sin aliento por algo más que la sobrecarga emocional cuando él se apartó y, finalmente, sus ojos se cerraron.

– Te quiero, Malfoy. – fue lo último que susurró.

Draco la atrajo hacia sí y le dijo que la amaba de todas las maneras que pensó que le gustaría escuchar. Directo. Florido y extravagante. Usando metáforas y símiles. Y sin poder detenerse, incluso recitó algo de Shakespeare. Las clases de Estudios Muggles que Lucius le había impuesto a menudo le eran útiles en los momentos más inesperados.

Hermione logró apretarle la mano antes de desyemarse.

Draco miró el reloj. Quedaban veinte minutos.

* * *

Cuando Harry y los demás ingresaron en la enfermería poco después, Hermione yacía en una cama, conectada a las maquinas que previamente habían usado para monitorear a Amarov. Belikov fue el primero en llegar junto a la cama.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente? – preguntó, levantándole los parpados para comprobar la repuesta de las pupilas.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo.

– No mucho. Menos de diez minutos. Acabo de terminar de conseguir estabilizarla.

Harry estaba fuera de sí.

– ¡No es demasiado tarde para administrarle una dosis de ReGen!

– ¡No! – exclamaron Wallen y Draco, al unísono.

– ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? – voceó Harry. Estaba muy angustiado – ¡Mírala! ¡Se está muriendo!

Cuando vio que nadie se movía, Harry corrió hacia el botiquín.

– ¡Al infierno con todo! Lo haré yo mismo… – comenzó a sacar medicamentos del armario, leyendo las etiquetas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Abrió un paquete de jeringas con los dientes, la llenó con ReGen y corrió hasta la cama de Hermione.

Draco lo agarró del brazo.

– No le vas a dar nada. – siseó – Voy a inyectarle el suelo, como ella había planeado. Eso es lo que va a pasar.

Harry tomó su varita con la mano libre, pero Belikov lo interceptó.

– ¡Harry, escúchalo! – miró desesperadamente a Wallen – Felix, por favor, ve a llamar a la señorita Weasley. ¡Date prisa!

– No es necesario. – dijo Draco. Ya estaba apuntando con la varita de Ron a Harry – Immobilus. – susurró y Harry se quedó estático, con una congelada expresión de furia y miedo.

Yoshida tocó el brazo de Draco. Llevaba un frasco sin etiquetar con un líquido color ámbar. Era el suero.

– Tiempo. – dijo, señalando el reloj.

* * *

 _Duda que las estrellas sean fuego;_

 _Duda que el sol se mueva;_

 _Duda que la verdad sea mentira;_

 _Mas nunca dudes de mi amor._

 _\- Hamlet, Acto II, Escena 2_

* * *

 **Es tenso el capítulo, eh, por Merlín. Por favor, no odiéis a Hermione, recordad el dicho "Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas", no tenia otra opción y lo tenia en bandeja de plata con el embarazo. ¡Draco al fin ha declarado sus sentimientos! Hubiera pagado por ver el momento en el que le dice que la ama de todas las maneras posibles... xD El que me da más lastima es Harry, pobrecillo, lo está pasando verdaderamente mal.**

 **Un apunte importante: he visto en los comentarios que alguna de vosotras está confundida por el embarazo de Hermione, pensando que es fruto de la relación íntima que mantuvieron en la ducha hace pocos capítulos, pero no, para eso hemos de remontarnos a la etapa en la Mansión Malfoy, donde tuvieron el primer contacto más físico, en el cual ni se les pasó por la cabeza protegerse, ya que fue en un momento complicado para Draco. Entiendo que muchas hayáis olvidado ese encuentro porque pasé unos meses sin actualizar... ¡lo siento, mea culpa! Aunque espero haberos refrescado la memoria, sino es así, es en el capítulo 48 Living.**

 **¡Intentaré actualizar el fin de semana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Sabaana* *johannna* *SALESIA:** Cuando te dije que se te había pasado un detalle me refería al hecho de no haberse protegido en aquel encuentro en la Mansión Malfoy, lo malo es que no recordabas ni el encuentro jajajaja *** * AliceMlfy* *MaRu-chan MKV:** Por favor, lee el apunte importante de arriba donde aclaro lo del embarazo de Hermione, gracias! *** * Cote:** Pues tendrás que seguir subiéndote por las paredes porque todavía no sabemos si ha funcionado o no el suero ;P ¡Bienvenida! *** * Loonydraconian:** Si Hermione no se lo dijo a Draco era obviamente porque sabía cual iba a ser su reacción, como dice el Vaquero ella tuvo las pelotas de hacerlo aun a sabiendas de como iba a reaccionar Draco... tiempos desesperados... me repito xD *** * guiguita:** ¡No la odieeees, porfii! *** * mariapotter2002* *Sally Elizabeth. HR:** ¡Me alegra que comprendas a Hermione! *** * Dreiana:** Me alegra que aun a sabiendas que tienes las respuestas ahí en la historia original decidas soportar la angustiosa espera de cada nueva actualización, yo no sé si podría xD *** * Mantara:** El apocalipsis zombie puede aniquilar el instinto maternal de cualquiera, ¿no crees? *** * Malaka Black:** Tenía que llegar el momento en el que Draco se romera y dejara sacar todo lo que llevaba tiempo guardando, una persona no puede retener unos sentimientos tan fuerte mucho tiempo sin explotar *** * PrincesaMestiza394* *AKAmart:** Pues eres de las pocas que acertó totalmente en sus suposiciones, pero seguro que no esperabas que el embarazo fuera la clave para el posible éxito del suero, verdad? ;P *** * marfelton:** JAJAJAJJAJA Uno no tiene que fiarse de las traducciones de Google, creo que lo hacen a propósito xD *** * NarradoraNueva* *Carmen:** Yo creo que Amarov si ama a Hermione, aunque a su retorcida y perturbadora manera... Yeeees, de las pocas que acertaste donde se produjo el embarazo de Hermione xD *** * Monsther Malfoy** **:** Entiendo perfectamente la sensación que te produce el fic, y ese es el encanto que tiene esta historia. JAJAJJA Sí he visto la peli del Amanecer de los muertos y recuerdo ese momento... sería el acabose si pasara xD ¡Fuerza para la universidad! *****

 **¡Besos zombificados!**


	58. Brave New World

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 58 – Brave New World**

La primera vez que despertó, los ojos que la miraban eran grises y su expresión era a la vez feroz y tierna. Él le habló, pero su voz se escuchaba débil y distante. Las maquinas emitían pitidos y se sentía restringida por los parches adhesivos adheridos a varias partes de su cuerpo y por los cables que salían de ellos.

Había olvidado dónde estaba y el por qué estaba ahí. No le importaba. Podía llegar a apagarse lentamente, entonces ya no tendría que preocuparse.

La muerte solo preocupa a los que se quedan atrás.

* * *

La segunda vez que despertó, no había nadie allí. El pasado se convirtió en un mosaico de horror mientras hiperventilaba.

Azkaban era una tumba sellada y un campo de juego para monstruos. Draco Malfoy era su secreto bien guardado. Los ojos muertos de Mira Khan estaban abiertos en una cabeza casi partida en dos por la metralla. Su mano no dejaba de temblar. Jason Lam gritaba y gritaba el nombre de Hermione. Elizabeth Kent fría y tirada en el suelo del laboratorio de Grimmauld Place. Era una macabra bella durmiente, porque el Avada Kedavra no dejaba señales físicas. Ron la quería y Hermione lo quería a él desde que era una niña. La saboreó con su lengua ennegrecida y ella aspiró el enfermizo hedor a muerte en su aliento. Ron lloraba mientras se convertía. Alec Mercer era bobalicón, dulce y valiente. Su ambiente era el laboratorio, no un barco, no las armas. Padma… tal vez la más valiente de todos. Padma gimoteaba mientras la hacían pedazos, contra la reja metálica del Pozo. Amarov pesaba demasiado cuando se subió encima de Hermione, sus ojos azules, como piedras preciosas, iban a ser lo último que viera mientras la estrangulaba. Draco Malfoy parado frente a ella, mostrándole los brazos empapados hasta los codos con la sangre de su padre. Henry sentado sobre una pila de cuerpos desmembrados en las mazmorras de los Malfoy, sosteniendo un bebé recién nacido retorciéndose, todavía cubierto por la blanca vérnix caseosa. Él dijo algo, pero no se escuchó nada.

– Va todo bien, Kiska. Estás a salvo.

Esa voz la devolvió a la tierra. Era un lazo a la realidad. Hermione la siguió hasta la calma y volvió a quedarse dormida.

* * *

La tercera vez que despertó, no se escuchaba el pitido de las máquinas. Intentó ayudarse a sí misma a levantarse porque realmente necesitaba ir al baño. Se sentía desorientada, pero extrañamente llena de energía. Ya no había dolor. Ya no respiraba trabajosamente. Repentinamente, un par de familiares ojos verdes se cernieron sobre ella.

– Vas a hacer que me salgan canas. – la acusó Harry – ¿Dónde crees que vas ahora?

Hermione se lo dijo.

– Oh.

La ayudó a levantarse y ella ni siquiera tropezó al cruzar la habitación hacia el baño.

* * *

La cuarta vez que Hermione despertó, consideró que Henry Miles Greengrass Zabini tenía los ojos de topacio más hermosos del mundo, con unas largas pestañas que proyectaban sombras en su cara de duendecillo.

Aparentemente alguien le había dado otro cuaderno para dibujar. Estaba arrodillado precariamente sobre una silla y había abierto la liberta sobre las mantas que cubrían a Hermione. Ella bostezó, acariciándole el cabello.

– Henry, baja de la cama. – le reprendió Belikov. El profesor estaba ordenando estanterías.

– No pasa nada. Ya he dormido suficiente. – dijo Hermione, sonriendo y se incorporó – ¿Qué estás dibujando? – le preguntó al pequeño, aunque ya lo sabía.

– Zombies. – respondió, sin levantar la mirada. Tenía el ceño adorablemente fruncido por la concentración.

Belikov y Hermione compartieron mirada. No dibujaba nada más desde que le informaron de la muerte de su padre. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

– ¿Puedo verlo?

– Ajá. – le dio la vuelta al cuaderno para enseñárselo, mientras hablaba con la forma levemente ceceante y tosca de los niños pequeños – Estos somos tú, yo y el Hombre y esos son los Zombies.

El color rojo predominaba en el dibujo.

– Henry, – dijo Hermione, tirando de él para que se tumbara a su lado – Sabes que todos estamos muy seguros aquí, ¿verdad? Ya no hay zombies en la flota.

– Vale. – respondió y fue tan superficial como todos los demás "vale" que les había dado como respuesta a afirmaciones similares. Lo que Henry necesitaba era tiempo y evidencia de seguridad. Unas simples palabras no podían llegar a él. El reconocimiento de patrones dominaba. Henry aprendería a relajarse un poco cuando sus cuidadores dejaran de caer como moscas.

Realmente deseaba poder garantizárselo.

Draco entró a zancadas a la enfermería, llevando consigo una bolsa de lona llena de cosas que Belikov le había pedido para reponer los menguantes suministros de la clínica. Hermione sintió una punzada de culpa. Ella era la razón por la cual la reposición era necesaria.

– Buenos días. – dijo él, mirándola con atención. Después de dejar la bolsa, se acercó a la cama para coger a Henry y, entonces, se sentó en la silla. Henry reanudó el dibujo, ahora apoyado en el regazo de Draco.

Probablemente, las hormonas del embarazo estaban jugando con su mente, decidió Hermione, pero la imagen de Draco y Henry la hizo querer sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Un año atrás, la idea de que Malfoy cuidara a un niño podría considerarse una especie de chiste. Intentó imaginárselo sosteniendo a un bebé entre sus brazos y fracasó.

– Pareces estar mucho mejor. – dijo él. Necesitaba un buen afeitado, pero ella esperaba que no lo hiciera a corto plazo. La barba recortada de color dorado oscuro le sentaba bien. Era injusto. Los hombres exhaustos aun podían verse atractivos, mientras que las mujeres exhaustas parecían demacradas.

– Me siento realmente bien. – eso era verdad. Tenía una persistente tos y debilidad en las articulaciones, pero por lo demás, Hermione se sentía mejor que en semanas. La única razón por la que estaba en la cama era para recuperar el sueño. Acababa de despertarse después de quince horas de descanso – ¿Harry tiene listo el espejo?

La única repuesta de Draco fue fruncir los labios.

– Malfoy…

No se molestó en disimular la frustración.

– Todavía no estás en estado para trasladarte.

– Estoy perfectamente bien ahora.

– Has estado _muy cerca_ de morir.

– Pero no he muerto. – replicó ella – Me diste el suero y funcionó, justo como dije que pasaría. Ahora tengo que llegar hasta el Senado Mágico.

– No tenemos absolutamente ni idea de lo que te espera al otro lado.

– Tendré varita, ¿recuerdas?

– La varita no te servirá de nada si el portal te deja en medio de una horda.

Hermione sacó las piernas de la cama, buscando la ropa de bolsa que había traído.

– Draco, tengo que irme. Lo que tengo dentro de mí, – dijo, colocando una mano abierta sobre su pecho – es importante.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – el tono de voz de Draco era glacial. Ella se maravilló de la habilidad que tenía para bajar la temperatura de la habitación usando solo su voz.

Repentinamente, Belikov se materializó a los pies de la cama, con una artificial sonrisa en su rostro.

– Vamos Henry, vayamos a ver que está tramando el tío Anatoli.

– Está durmiendo. – informó el pequeño.

– Lo despertaremos. – dijo Belikov imperturbable – ¡Venga, vamos!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de gratitud al profesor.

– Henry. – dijo ella. El niño ya había tomado la mano de Belikov. Se giró para mirarla. Esperaba no tener los ojos anegados en lágrimas – Nos veremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada de desconfianza nacida en lo más profundo de su alma.

– Vale.

Cuando ambos se hubieron marchado, Draco permaneció sentado, mientras Hermione localizaba y recogía la bolsa que había traído. Ella desapareció detrás de los biombos para cambiarse. No tenía sentido hacerle la ley del silencio a Draco. Era propenso a permanecer en silencio durante tiempos indefinidos. No era un juego que pudieras ganar.

– Podemos hablar de eso cuando vuelva. – le dijo, mientras se abrochaba unos de gruesos pantalones.

– "Eso" es el bebé que llevas dentro.

Bueno, por supuesto, se había dado cuenta de que estaba intentando no apegarse demasiado al embarazo, por temor a que sucediera algo malo mientras estaba con los estadounidenses. Ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía sobre estar embarazada, más allá de la inesperada utilidad de ello. Las terribles circunstancias del último mes no le habían permitido que ningún sentimiento se incluyera en sus planes. ¿Eso la convertía en una persona horrible, interesada e insensible? ¿Una persona incapaz de ser la madre de nadie?

Hermione salió de detrás del biombo, completamente vestida con unos pantalones y una camisa, debajo de dos jerséis. Los zapatos que llevaba eran dos robustas botas de suela gruesa prestadas por Ginny. Llevaba un voluminoso abrigo de invierno con capucha y una gruesa bufanda en sus brazos. Draco también le había conseguido un par de guantes térmicos aislantes, que estaban metidos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Habría nieve en el DC.

– Ven aquí. – dijo Draco, poniéndose en pie.

 _No soy tu mascota_ , quiso replicar, incluso mientras se dirigía hacia él. En su lugar, dijo:

– ¿Podemos no discutir sobre esto ahora mismo, por favor? Necesito centrarme y ya es lo suficientemente difícil…

Draco se había duchado y se había puesto una camiseta y unos pantalones marrones desgastados. Su olor era increíble. Su nuevo superpoder le permitía oler cualquier atrocidad cargada de repollo que Anatoli había estado comiendo recientemente. Quizás no era sorprendente que una de las pocas cosas que calmaran sus facultades olfativas hiperactivas fuera el olor de Draco. ¿Eso tenía alguna explicación biológica?

Ignorando el desacuerdo, Hermione lo abrazó y acarició con la nariz la calidez de su áspero cuello, inhalando lenta y profundamente. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, las duras curvas y líneas debajo de esa delgada camiseta.

– Escúchame, Granger. Apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes, pero esta vez lo haremos juntos. – apretó la parte superior de sus brazos para enfatizar sus palabras.

– ¿Te refieres a nuestro… a otras opciones? ¿A no tener el bebé después de todo esto?

– Hay alternativas.

– Simplemente… ¿cómo podemos decidir no seguir adelante o dárselo a otra persona, cuando _este bebé_ es la razón por la que ahora tenemos un tratamiento viable y una cura para la Infección? ¿Cuán horriblemente ingrato es eso?

– ¿Así que tendrías el bebé solo por gratitud? ¿Sentido de obligación? – Hermione podía sentir el retumbar de la voz de Draco, a través de su pecho.

– Sí y haces que suene horrible.

– Y sin embargo, también tienes miedo de tener el bebé, incluso con todo mi apoyo. ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

Hermione quería contarle su pesadilla, la advertencia que le había hecho Padma en sueños, pero no pudo. Aunque sonara ridículo, temía que al contársela la oscura predicción tuviera incluso una probabilidad más de hacerse realidad.

– ¿A qué _no_ le tengo miedo? – replicó ella – ¿Quién trae un bebé a un mundo destrozado donde los muertos devoran a los vivos? ¿Dónde hasta los vivos se tratan con barbarie unos a otros?

– Ese mundo cambiará para mejor ahora, gracias a lo que hiciste ayer.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo.

– ¿Qué _quieres_ hacer?

Era imposible leer la expresión de su pálido rostro, lo que significaba que estaba ocultándole deliberadamente sus verdaderos sentimientos.

– No quiero que nada de lo que diga influya indebidamente en tu decisión.

– Pero acabas de decir que también es tu decisión.

– Mi decisión se adaptará a la tuya.

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

– ¡Eso suena como si no te importara!

Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

– ¿Preferirías que fuera _menos_ razonable?

Hermione solo quería que él _sintiera_ , maldita sea. Hablaban de tener un bebé juntos y no estaba ni emocionado, ni titubeante. ¿Cómo le ayudaba eso a saber qué hacer? ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar?

– Malfoy, apenas nos llevamos bien o estamos de acuerdo en algo. No hemos convivido juntos verdaderamente. Nunca hemos estado con niños antes de Henry y ambos nos criamos sin hermanos. ¿Cómo vamos a estar cualificados para esto?

Draco parecía estar considerando seriamente la pregunta. Cuando respondió, Hermione esperaba algo profundo.

– Hay libros.

Ella parpadeó.

– ¿Libros?

– Sí. – asintió con contundencia – Libros sobre el cuidado de bebés.

– ¿ _Cuidado_ de bebés? Haces que parezca que tenemos planeado criar pollos. – Merlín, no pudo contener la risa. Era la tensión reprimida buscando una válvula de escape. La risa no acompañó a la seria expresión de Draco.

– Estoy diciendo que no somos estúpidos. Podemos aprender.

Eso era cierto.

– Bien. – Hermione asintió, aleccionándose – Haremos algunas investigaciones.

Tener una relación amorosa con Draco Malfoy era la definición de extraño. Hermione suponía que no debería sorprenderla que cuando no estuvieran ocupados sobreviviendo, comenzarían la tarea de conocerse mejor. Pensándolo bien, no sabía realmente nada de él que no fuera relevante para la vida en un apocalipsis zombie. El hecho de que, casi por sí solo, se las ingeniara para llevar a cabo un golpe de estado contra un despótico y loco genocida no significaba que pudiera confiar en él para cambiar pañales o ser voluntario en el comedor de la escuela. La imagen de Draco con un delantal de plástico y una redecilla, sirviendo salchichas y puré para los niños casi la hizo reír otra vez.

¿Cuál era su color favorito? ¿Novela? ¿Comida? ¿Tenía algún hobby antes de que ser Mortífago le ocupara todo el tiempo? ¿Qué opinaba sobre el matrimonio homosexual o el cambio climático? ¿Mac o PC? ¿Era de gatos o perros? ¿Cómo tomaba el té? ¿Qué pensaba sobre que las ramas ejecutiva, legislativa y judicial del gobierno mágico no estuvieran delimitadas? ¿Creía en el castigo físico?

Dios, ¿cuál era su posición sobre los derechos de los Elfos Domésticos?

– Me estás mirando raro. – comentó Draco.

Las potenciales revelaciones fueron interrumpidas por Harry, quien se Apareció en mitad de la habitación.

Tenía un sombrío aspecto.

– Belikov me dijo que ya estabas despierta y en pie.

– Sí, ya me he recuperado. – respondió ella – Estoy lista para irme.

– Muy bien, entonces. Richards te está esperando con el Espejo.

* * *

 **Sé que muchas de vosotras no estaréis de acuerdo con las dudas que tienen ambos sobre lo que está pasando, pero en mi opinión creo que son totalmente razonables, sí ya es difícil traer a un niño a este mundo en el que vivimos, imaginaos en el que viven ellos... se me pone mal cuerpo nada más pensarlo. Yo soy de las que piensa que hay que estar muy seguros para quedarse embarazada, tienes que poder darle la mayor estabilidad, cuidado y cariño. Complicado.**

 **¡Pero el suero ha funcionado! ¡Y Hermione lleva, literalmente, dentro la deseada y maldita CURA!**

 **¡¿Que más puede pasar yaaaa?!**

 **Siento anunciaros que voy a tener que reducir las actualizaciones de esta historia a una vez a la semana T-T Intentaré actualizar además dos veces a la semana Rebuilding, pero no os lo aseguro...**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * opposition**: ¡Suerte en los exámenes! *** * AliceMlfy**: Ha sobrevivido, pero ¿y ahora qué? *** * guiguita**: Me sabe fatal que odies a Hermione con todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, pero entiendo que ames a Draco... es irresistible, aun así puedes empatizar con ambos, ¿no? xD *** * Doristarazona**: Me ha hecho mucha gracia la consternación en tus reviews por lo que ha pasado xD *** *** **Yuu** **Valentine** : Sííí, te has fijado en ese pequeño detalle de Amarov al oler a Hermione estando embarazada, ¿qué pasaría si hubiera llegado a infectarla? Interesante ;) *** * johannna**: Jajaj Sí me fijé que algunas de vosotras habíais olvidado ese memorable momento en la mansión Malfoy xD *** * Cote**: Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado algo más tranquila xD *** * AKAmart**: Sí, estoy de acuerdo que fue una locura lo que hizo Hermione, pero es una chica muy inteligente y todas lo sabemos, deberíamos haber tenido más fe en ella, ¿no crees?* *** NarradoraNueva**: Ha funcionado, ¿pero y ahora? *** * marfelton**: Yo también respiré cuando leí y después traduje los párrafos donde las barreras caen... buff, fue un gran momento. Me alegra que te guste y te transmita tanto como a mí está historia *** * Loonydraconian**: JAJAja Sí, al final parece que el amor puede con cualquier obstáculo xD *** * Carmen**: Yo también creo que fue uno de los mejores capítulos, aunque tiene muchos que rivalizan en este historia xD *** *** **Sally** **Elizabeth.** **HR** : Sí Draco está sufriendo ahora, pero recordemos que la que lleva todo el fic haciéndolo es Hermione... *** *** **Florr Nott** : De momento todo está saliendo bien y no ha tenido que sacrificarse nada... veremos que pasa ahora *** * SALESIA**: Sinceramente me sorprendió que no lo recordaras, ya que sueles tenerlo todo muy bien hilado, que hasta pensaba que te hacías esquemas de las historias para que no se te pasase ningún detalle xD ¡Eres una leyenda en fanfiction! Sí, el Vaquero es un personaje mportante para la historia de ambos... Creo que Harry echa de menos la época en que eran un trío y todas las decisiones y acciones a seguir eran de los tres. Esos tiempos pasaron *** * Nepomucena**:¡Bienvenida a esta dura y fascinante historia! *** * lal1999**: ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia! Y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Es normal que tengas la tentación de leer la original, yo no sé si aguantaría xD Y también creo que después de todo lo que han pasado merecen un final feliz... *** * PrincesaMestiza394**: ¡Gracias por tus palabras! *** *** **Monsther** **Malfoy** : JAJAJAJJAJAJ Me encantan todas tus referencias a películas de zombies xD Espero que el cap te haya dejado más tranquila, aunque ahora queda esperar la llegada a USA ;) *****

 **¡Muchísimas gracias y besos zombificados!**


	59. Journey

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 59 – Journey (Viaje)**

De todos los lugares posibles, habían instalado el Espejo de Chavín en el antiguo camarote de Amarov. Harry abrió la puerta y pasó delante de ellos, pero Draco se detuvo más allá del umbral con Hermione. Ella se paró en seco frente a él. No era necesario ser un genio para entender por qué.

– No pasa nada. – dijo Draco, sosteniendo sus pequeños brazos con las manos – Amarov ya no vive aquí. Belikov lo tiene en la enfermería femenina por el momento.

– Lo sé. – Hermione asintió de una manera ligeramente brusca – Además, no fue aquí… donde sucedió lo peor. Pero probablemente pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo en esta habitación cuando jugaba a ser una invitada.

– Si te ayuda, Belikov me ha dicho que este camarote se convertirá en una guardería infantil para la flota en las próximas semanas.

Bebés. Infantes. Pañales. Risas. Color. Los niños limpiarían los malos recuerdos de esa habitación. Sí, eso la ayudaba, aunque no tenía ningún apremiante deseo de pensar en niños en ese momento…

– ¿Hermione? – preguntó Harry, desde el interior. Su oscura expresión indicaba que había malinterpretado su vacilación – No tienes que hacer esto, ¿lo sabes?

– Lo sé. No tengo que hacerlo; _quiero hacerlo_. – dijo, intentando calmarlo. Infructuosamente. Harry albergaba la misma expresión que Draco, reciclada desde el día anterior. Finalmente entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor. Ahora era diferente.

Las habitaciones del camarote de Amarov estaban completamente libres de mobiliario, a excepción de la mesa del comedor donde ordenaba a los capitanes de la flota a reunirse con él todas las noches. Ciertamente había suficiente espacio en la estancia para que una multitud fuera a despedirse de ella. Aunque con los trasladores, el espacio nunca había sido un requisito previo. Ese era el propósito de ellos. Pero tal como estaban las cosas, solo estaban Richards, Harry, Draco y Rufus Scrimgeour.

– Señor. – dijo, prescindiendo de las formalidades y dando un abrazo al Ministro de Magia. Apenas se habían cruzado desde que él y los demás refugiados de Taransay se habían unido a la flota. Ahora servía en el consejo de la flota, representando a los residentes mágicos. Su antiguo jefe parecía mayor, se sentía pequeño y frágil entre sus brazos.

– Señorita Granger. – dijo, con su familiar y adusta voz. Siempre daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de regañarte por hacer algo malo. Aunque para ser justos, en el caso de Hermione y Harry, probablemente se lo merecían la mayor parte del tiempo – ¿Estás bien?

Fue Harry quien respondió.

– Por supuesto que no lo está. ¡Mírala!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada sofocada a Harry antes de ir a saludar al Vaquero.

– Buenos días, Richards.

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo no tengo abrazo?

Ella lo abrazó con bastón y todo. Cuando se apartó, dirigió una penetrante mirada a los hombres presentes.

– Estoy bien y voy a hacerlo.

Para su alivio el Vaquero sonrió.

– Por supuesto que lo harás, puesto que ni el alto, meditabundo y rubio de aquí ha conseguido pararte.

– Gracias. – le dijo, complacida al menos de tener el voto de confianza de una persona. Le lanzó una mirada a Draco y, repentinamente, deseó no haberlo hecho. No tenía una postura hostil, pero su mirada era lacerante. Hermione, quería sostener su mano, pero le preocupaba que no la soltara cuando llegara el momento.

– Bien, vayamos al grano. – anunció Richards, agitando el bastón para enfatizar sus palabras.

Dejó una mochila sobre la mesa y procedió a vaciar el contenido reducido para enseñarle a Hermione lo que iba a llevarse con ella. Había ropa extra, una lona impermeable, un kit básico para hacer fuego, bengalas, comida, agua, un cuchillo y un botiquín de primeros auxilios con variedades mágicas y muggles. Hermione pensó que eso era una gran cantidad de equipo para campamentos, pero no cuestionó los motivos de Richards. No quería que la pillaran mal preparada. Richards le mostró una pequeña carpeta que contenía todas sus pertinentes notas de laboratorio, con una copia impresa. Había tres unidades de memoria USB, una de las cuales estaba unida a una delgada cadena de plata.

– Wallen y McAlister han trabajado toda la noche cargando esto. Todos son idénticos. Dos los mantendrás en la bolsa. El tercero lo llevaras tú todo el tiempo. – dejó el bastón y deslizó la cadena sobre la cabeza de Hermione. Metió el colgante debajo de los jerséis y la camiseta. Mientras tanto, Richards se puso a buscar en su bolsillo, sacando un sobre doblado y arrugado.

– ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Hermione.

– Una copia de mis órdenes originales del Proyecto Navidad, junto con mi número de placa y detalles de la sucursal. Si algún matón del Senado te causa problemas, úsalo. Agita esto como una bandera de paz, ¿me oyes? Suelta mi nombre como si estuviera pasado de moda. Cualquier miembro del Senado o personal militar de la zona, ya sea muggle o mágico, te ayudará.

También había dos armas de fuego y una caja extra de munición. Richards deslizó una de las armas en la bolsa y le entregó la otra. Hermione la reconoció como una Glock. Meses atrás, Richards había instruido personalmente a Draco y Alec Mercer en su correcto uso, antes de la desafortunada misión a Welwyn.

En la Mansión Malfoy, las alcoholizadas lecciones de Draco con el rifle habían resultado más… educativas. Y probablemente más efectivas. Nada ayudaba más que tu objetivo fuera un zombie en llamas atacándote. Hermione tomó el arma. No importaba cuantas veces hubiera sostenido una o hubiera tenido motivos para usar una, lo pesadas que eran siempre la sorprendía.

Richards la miró con los ojos entornados, con unas abiertas arrugas alrededor de las comisuras.

– ¿Te llevas bien con eso? Potter dice que dabas tiros decentes en casa de Malfoy.

Sí, se le daba bien. Después de todo, ese era un mundo demente donde las brujas necesitaban conocimientos básicos sobre como cargar y disparar un arma. Hermione extrajo el cargador y, entonces, echó hacia atrás la corredera para verificar si estaba cargada. Lo estaba. Abrió la corredera e insertó el cargador hasta volver a hacer clic en su lugar.

– Estaré bien.

Richards gruñó para expresar su satisfacción.

– Malfoy te dará la varita de Weasley. Las armas solo son el Plan B.

Ojalá hubiera tenido esa reunión informativa con Richards antes de que todos los demás llegaran al camarote. Harry no estaba manejando bien la situación. Fue a sacar la bolsa de la mesa, manteniéndola alejada de Hermione, como si eso la pudiera retener ahí.

– Harry…

– ¡Esto es una locura! ¿Ayer casi mueres y ahora te enviamos al otro lado del mundo?

Ella intentó arrebatarle la bolsa.

– Nadie me está enviando a ningún sitio. Me ofrecí voluntaria, ¿recuerdas?

Esa era una pobre sustitución de la conversación privada que realmente necesitaban, y de repente se le ocurrió que ni siquiera había pensado en Harry. En el pasado, cualquier conflicto emocional, profundo y significativo… bueno, generalmente siempre contaba con Ron o con Harry, si no con los dos. Pero Ron se fue y durante mucho tiempo, solo fueron Hermione y Harry. Ahora, efectivamente la posición de Harry había sido usurpada por Draco. Después de que todo eso terminara, Harry y ella tendrían que resolver lo que eso significara, en cuanto a que su relación amistosa avanzara.

Harry se inclinó acercándose, escupiendo fuego verde por los ojos.

– ¡Ambos sabemos que hay algunas situaciones que están tan jodidas que el voluntariado es una forma agradable de decir que alguien tiene que morir!

– ¿Lo sabes todo sobre eso, verdad? – preguntó Hermione, arqueando una ceja. No tenía intención de ser desagradable, pero tenía los nervios desgastados, además de un creciente dolor de cabeza y solo deseaba que Harry, por un minuto, le diera una fracción de la confianza que ella le brindaba con tanta frecuencia. Estaba cansada de luchar – ¿O solo tienes tú el derecho de huir y de hacer lo que te dé la gana?

– ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en que es un plan estúpido?

Hermione cerró los ojos y presionó la palma de la mano contra su frente. No tenían tiempo para eso.

– A diferencia de ti, yo no _hago_ planes estúpidos. No tengo intención de morir.

– ¡Tampoco Ron cuando le mordieron! – Harry se giró hacia Richards, dándose cuenta de que Hermione no le daría cuartel – ¿Sabes en qué estado estará la ciudad?

– Nop. – dijo Richards.

– ¿O cuantos miembros del Senado quedan?

– Nop.

Harry asintió con una sombría firmeza.

– ¿Hay jodidamente _algo_ que sepas?

– Claro. Sé que no irá a ninguna parte cerca de la ciudad.

Eso era nuevo tanto para Harry como para Hermione.

– ¿Tienes otra ubicación para mí? – preguntó ella.

– Sí. Si Potter se calmara y se callara por un segundo, estaría encantado de dar más detalles.

Harry arrojó la bolsa de Hermione a la mesa.

– ¡No hay diferencia! Si alguien tiene que ir, ¡debería ser yo!

– Tienes razón. – dijo Draco, tan silenciosamente, que podría haber pasado por alto si sus palabras no hubieran destacado en contraste con su anterior silencio – Como has dicho, Potter. Deberías ir _tú_.

Hermione miró a Draco con desconcierto.

– Sí. – dijo Harry suspicazmente.

Pero Draco no había terminado.

– O mejor dicho, debería ir yo. Después de todo, podría ayudar a los estadounidenses a sintetizar el suero. ¿O tal vez debería ir Richards? Tiene la ventaja de conocer el terreno. ¿O quizás nuestro Ministro? Parece lo apropiado, dado que intenta salvar a sus constituyentes.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Malfoy? – ladró Harry.

– La mayoría de nosotros ya hemos aceptado el hecho de que Hermione, literalmente, lleva la cura de esta plaga. Solo una persona puede atravesar el Traslador. Y solo una vez. Ergo, ella va, nosotros nos quedamos. Esa rabieta que te ha dado en el último minuto es una angustiosa pérdida de tiempo para la persona a la que, irónicamente, intentas ayudar.

Harry lanzó una rápida mirada a Hermione, quien se la devolvió, furiosa y triste a la vez.

– ¡Tú no quieres que se vaya, tanto o menos que yo! – le acusó Harry.

Draco realmente rio esa vez.

– Potter, tú, de entre todas las personas, deberías saber que la fuerza del deseo no siempre es suficiente. Incluso para nosotros, incluso para la magia.

– Harry, por favor, entiéndelo. – le suplicó Hermione.

Pero no podía. Le dedicó a Hermione una última mirada de desesperación teñida de traición antes de salir del camarote. Hermione intentó ir tras él, pero Draco la detuvo.

– Deja que se vaya.

Richards no se impresionó con la dramática salida de Harry.

– En unos minutos, se arrepentirá de no haber estado aquí.

– Vivirá. – dijo Draco – Acaba de informar a Hermione. Scrimgeour y yo instalaremos el Traslador.

Mientras Hermione hablaba con Richards, Draco arrastró el Espejo cerca de la mesa del comedor y se sentó. Scrimgeour se posicionó detrás de sus hombros.

– Lo calibraremos lo mejor que podamos. – explicó el Ministro – Es un artefacto singular, uno que tu padre podría haber usado con más frecuencia si hubiera considerado su potencial.

Draco le echó una breve mirada al hombre mayor.

– Para el Ministerio, _potencial_ es un eufemismo de "herramienta". Potter tenía un tremendo potencial, escuché… además de ser una ejemplar herramienta.

Scrimgeour no se inmutó por la indirecta a Potter y la sugerencia, menos que caritativa, de que el Ministerio tenía intenciones mercenarias.

– Este espejo se puede utilizar para realizar un seguimiento del estado de la Infección a nivel mundial. Es útil. Durante el corto periodo de tiempo que ha estado aquí, he logrado ver todos los Ministerios y sitios de aliados extranjeros que he podido recordar. No solo te conecta a ubicaciones, sino a personas.

Draco se giró en su asiento.

– Entonces, ¿así es como encontraste la ubicación de la Secretaria Beaumont?

– Sí. – dijo Scrimgeour – Y no es ningún lugar en el que estaría normalmente… aunque si es un lugar en el que _debería_ estar, porque es remoto y, por lo tanto, seguro. – había una pequeña nota de emoción en su voz.

– ¿Dónde está?

– En una cabaña en el Bosque Nacional White Mountain. Está aproximadamente a unas siete horas de vuelo en escoba desde la Capital.

– ¿Cómo sabes de ese lugar? – preguntó Draco, aunque la expresión de su rostro manifestaba que ya sospechaba el motivo.

– He estado allí antes, hace lo que parece una vida entera. – el Ministro miró a Barnaby Richards al otro lado de la habitación – El agente Richards conocía mi antigua… asociación con la secretaria Beaumont. No tuvo la suerte de encontrar una ubicación más adecuada a la que la señorita Granger pudiera viajar. Me trajo hasta el Traslador a última hora de la noche para que pudiera consultar un punto de salida idóneo. – Scrimgeour parecía preocupado ahora – No tengo ni idea de por qué la secretaria Beaumont está en la cabaña, no obstante, está allí. El Espejo solo nos enseña la parte exterior, lo que significa que el interior está protegido. Y la única persona que ha podido entrar para hacer eso es Rebecca.

Draco tocó el desgastado marco de madera del Espejo. La proximidad de su mano a la superficie de pulido latón hizo que el panel reflector ondulara. Las ondas inicialmente concéntricas comenzaron a seguir la dirección de la mano de Draco, como limaduras de hierro atraídas por un imán.

– ¿Supongo que has escuchado lo que mi padre intentó hacer en la Mansión? – preguntó Draco, casi casualmente.

– ¿La victimas para el sacrificio? – los labios ya inexistentes de Scrimgeour se encogieron aún más – Sí. Me lo dijeron.

– ¿Y estás algo familiarizado con la magia del Traslador?

El Ministro asintió.

– De mala gana, la verdad sea dicha. La ley establece que todos los Trasladores activos en Gran Bretaña se envíen al Ministerio para su inspección, registro y concesión de licencias. Se requiere mi firma en las solicitudes. He visto casi todos los tipos que hay.

– Por curiosidad, ¿cuántas personas habría necesitado mi padre para activar el Espejo sin varita?

– No soy experto en magia de sangre, ¿pero quieres la mejor estimación? – preguntó Scrimgeour.

Draco asintió.

– _Cientos_. La fuerza vital requerida para cargar un dispositivo como este de un solo viaje hubiera sido inmensa. No fue pensado como un medio práctico de viajar.

– Parece que mi querido y difunto padre estaba lejos del objetivo.

– Me atrevería a decir, – murmuró Scrimgeour – que ciertamente describe una imagen bastante sombría de cómo pudieron haber utilizado el Espejo en sus mejores días. No podemos reescribir esa oscura historia, pero podemos añadirle un nuevo y brillante capítulo.

– Parece que eso suele pasar a menudo. – Draco pasó una mano hacia adelante y atrás sobre el cristal del Espejo, observando como las ondas la perseguían y, ocasionalmente, temblaban, como si sintiera. El marco de deteriorada madera no era de un color uniforme. Había manchas más oscuras. Sangre, probablemente. Tanto antiguas como recientes – Pero algunas manchas no se desvanecen.

Scrimgeour le dedicó una evaluativa mirada.

– Ya estamos cerca del final. ¿Sigue interesándote el indulto Ministerial, joven? Yo diría que te lo has ganado.

Una pequeña sonrisa precedió a la respuesta de Draco.

– Se podría decir, ¿verdad? Porque sabes lo que no estaba en mi archivo; el papel que jugué para crear la Infección de Hendry Tan, bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. Un eficiente indulto significa menos preguntas sobre mi papel en la Infección y en la subsiguiente cura. Al Ministerio también le conviene que esa información nunca salga a la luz.

En ese momento, la mirada del Ministro perdió toda la calidez, aunque tampoco es que hubiera mucha cuando se trataba de Draco.

– Señor Malfoy, dado el estado en el que se encuentra el mundo, creo que hemos superado el momento de preocuparnos por cosas tales como la reputación.

– Tal vez, – le permitió Draco – pero mi experiencia me sugiere que una vez reanudada la normalidad, la gente reclamará sangre. Y, francamente, no tendrás la credibilidad para guiarlos o para indultar a nadie.

– Estás hablando de rendir cuentas. – conjeturó Scrimgeour – Tuyas y mías. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, señor Malfoy?

Cualquier respuesta que Draco pudiera haber proporcionado fue interrumpida por Richards y Hermione acercándose a la mesa.

– ¿Estamos listos? – preguntó el Vaquero.

– Eso creo. – dijo el Ministro, todavía mirando fijamente a Draco.

– ¿ _Tú_ marcarás la ubicación? – le preguntó Hermione a Scrimgeour – Pensaba que Richards era la mejor opción al conocer la disposición del terreno, por así decirlo.

Ahora parecía que Richards se estaba divirtiendo.

– Sí. Yo también lo pensaba. Marqué todos los lugares en los que pude pensar. Direcciones oficiales del Departamento, oficinas, casas de seguridad, almacenes, instalaciones de entrenamiento… no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Estábamos empezando a pensar que el Senado había hecho las maletas y se habían mudado por completo. – cambió la dirección de su mirada hasta Scrimgeour – Pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que no buscábamos al Senado. Solo necesitábamos a la Acorazada.

– Esa es la Secretaria del Senado Mágico de los Estados Unidos, Rebecca Beaumont. – dijo Scrimgeour amablemente.

– Intenté rastrear a mi jefa, pero no dio resultado. – continuó Richards – No pude localizarla. O estaba muerta o en una zona protegida. Así que le pedí al Ministro que probara.

– ¿Y funcionó?

Scrimgeour parecía ligeramente afligido.

– La Secretaria Beaumont tiene una casa de vacaciones…

– Nido de amor. – intervino Richards.

– … en las montañas.

El Ministro se posicionó frente al Espejo y sostuvo la palma de la mano sobre la superficie reflectante. El cristal destelló. Una pequeña depresión se formó en el centro, como si una piedra hubiera caído en una piscina espesa y viscosa de latón fundido. Y entonces, se transformó en una imagen.

Hermione se inclinó para examinar la escena que ya era familiar para los dos hombres mayores de la habitación, por haberla invocado muchas veces en las horas previas. Bosque, nieve, árboles, arbustos, rocas, tierra. El suelo hacía bajada hacia el fondo, dando paso a un pequeño valle de montañas cubiertas de nieve, verdiblancas a la distancia. La luz que bañaba la escena parecía fresca, aún con el débil resplandor azul de un reciente amanecer. Era precioso.

– ¿Qué hora es allí? – preguntó Hermione.

– Vamos casi seis horas por delante, por lo que es justo después del amanecer. – dijo Richards.

Hermione comenzó a morderse el labio inferior con preocupación.

– ¿Podemos ver la cabaña en sí?

– Desafortunadamente no. – respondió Scrimgeour – La estructura parece estar protegida, lo cual es una buena señal. Significa que hay alguien en la casa. Alguien mágico.

Richards observó la pequeña extensión desértica presentada en la estrecha superficie del Espejo.

– Tiene buen aspecto hasta ahora. Las condiciones son estables. Muchos árboles y coberturas. La nieve parece manejable, aunque en algunas partes estará a la altura de las rodillas, así que vigila el paso. El Espejo solo nos muestra una visión de ochenta grados de lo que está directamente frente a la salida de portal. La cabaña debería estar detrás de ti cuando llegues.

– Eso nos deja doscientos ochenta grados en punto muerto. – señaló Draco – En términos periféricos…

– Es terra incognita. – finalizó Richards. Tampoco parecía estar contento por ello.

– Por lo que habéis podido ver, ¿alguien ha pasado por delante de ese punto? – preguntó Hermione.

Richards sacudió la cabeza.

– No ha habido movimiento alguno. Pero estate ojo avizor y ten el arma engrasada, por si las dudas.

Hermione sacó los guantes térmicos del bolsillo y se los puso.

– Estaré atenta tan pronto como lo atraviese, no te preocupes.

– Luchar contra zombies en el bosque será algo diferente que en la ciudad.

Intentó colocarse la mochila, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que ajustar las correas para que se adaptara a su gruesa ropa.

– Me lo imagino.

– Es mejor, en realidad. – continuó Richards – Puedes perderlos rápido. Quédate quieta y agachada y pasaran de largo.

Draco se puso en pie y le tendió la varita de Ron a Hermione, quien la utilizó para lanzar un hechizo de aislamiento. Le siguió un hechizo impermeabilizante sobre toda su persona, centrándose especialmente en sus zapatos. Por último, deslizó la varita en una funda que colocó en sus pantalones. Se echó un breve vistazo en un espejo que había en la pared y pensó que parecía una intrépida exploradora de tierras salvajes. Sin embargo, meterse en el papel era un asunto completamente diferente.

– ¿Cómo de estable es la conexión del portal? – preguntó Hermione – ¿Creéis que podréis verme después de atravesarlo?

Fue Scrimgeour quien respondió.

– No lo sabremos con certeza hasta que lo probemos. En cuanto a la estabilidad, en este momento es sólida. – demostró sosteniendo una mano justo encima de la oscilante imagen del bosque – Compruébalo tú misma.

Hermione se quitó uno de los guantes y sostuvo la mano justo encima del panel reflectante.

– ¿Lo sientes?

Lo hizo, a pesar de que ya sabía lo que iba a experimentar. Tal como lo había sido en la Mansión Malfoy, la conexión a la imagen mostrada en la superficie era fuerte y sólida, a pesar de transmitirse a través de varios continentes. La magia del Traslador no era la manera más agradable de viajar. No llegabas, más bien caías. Y era imposible saber lo duro que iba a ser el viaje, usando un artefacto tan antiguo.

– La conexión es tan nítida como cualquier Traslador moderno. – aseguró Scrimgeour. Hermione sabía que era una especie de experto en ello, ya que había tenido que firmar personalmente cada Traslador que había en el Reino Unido.

– ¿Lo tienes todo? – rugió Richards.

Hermione abrió la mochila y después procedió a palparse a sí misma. La gruesa chaqueta con capucha era de un color púrpura oscuro, aislada por varias capas debajo. Se sentía como una berenjena hinchada.

– Sí, eso creo.

– Recuerda permanecer agachada y en silencio. Ve a la cabaña. Si la Secretaria no está allí por cualquier motivo, _permanece en la zona_. Crea tu propio refugio si es necesario. Tienes suficiente comida para un mes. En cualquier caso, iremos a por ti.

– ¿Vais a cruzar el Atlántico? – preguntó, incrédula.

– El consejo de la flota ha decidido está mañana que es el mejor curso de acción para reunirnos con nuestro aliados estadounidense. Independientemente del resultado de tu misión. La costa este es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para permanecer con la flota. No queremos estar cerca de la lluvia de Europa occidental si esas bombas caen sobre Londres.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo os llevará?

– Marina dice que podemos estar en Boston en unos quince días, si nos ajustamos a nuestros barcos más pequeños y lentos. Tenemos combustible más que suficiente para el viaje.

Hermione consideró el plan en su totalidad.

– Cuando lleguéis allí, no sabréis si lo he conseguido o no si el Espejo no puede mostrároslo.

– Sí, lo sabremos. – dijo Richards – Tenemos sensores activos, sonar y radares. Si hubiera una explosión nuclear lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir Londres, puedes estar absolutamente segura de que lo sabríamos.

Hermione asintió, sintiéndose más segura de lo que probablemente debería.

– Es la hora. – dijo Scrimgeour – Querrás tener la mayor cantidad de luz diurna posible.

Draco dio un paso adelante, tomando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.

– Vuelve a mí, Granger.

Ella apoyó la frente bajó su barbilla.

– Sí.

– Ambos. – añadió, deslizando una mano debajo del abrigo púrpura y ajustando la cálida palma sobre su vientre.

La compostura de Hermione se evaporó como la niebla. Sintió un tremendo alivio. Que terrible el amor, que te envalentonaba y te debilitaba al mismo tiempo. Draco casi tenía razón al intentar evitarlo.

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres, entonces? – le preguntó, con la voz quebrada.

– Es lo que siento. – respondió él – Creo que me acusabas de no sentir nada hace tan solo una hora.

La sonrisa de Hermione era radiante.

– Gracias. Realmente necesitaba escuchar eso.

Draco se inclinó para poder hablarle directamente en el oído con voz baja y amenazadora.

– Si no vuelves, te encontraré y estaré muy cabreado.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué harás? Será difícil superar el escape de Azkaban, sobreviviendo a un combate a muerte con zombies o el derrocamiento de Alexander Amarov.

– Vuelve conmigo y con Henry, o puedo perpetrar una sangrienta masacre. Pasan cosas malas cuando no me salgo con la mía, Granger.

Ella se estremeció.

– Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso.

– Yo no bromeo.

Eso no era cierto. De vez en cuando hacía bromas, pero de una manera tan seca que estabas casi tentado a tomártelo en sentido literal. Llamaba a sus métodos "flexibles". No tenía los mismo frenos preprogramados que el resto. No había límites definidos en la arena, solo playas abiertas. Se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo fuertemente su mano. Y justo cuando pensaba que eso podía suponer un problema después de todo, Draco simplemente la soltó y se alejó. Estaba extrañamente orgullosa de él por eso.

Hermione sacó la varita de Ron de la funda, con un aluvión de hechizos defensivos y ofensivos preparados para salir de sus labios. Ron estaba con ella en ese momento, aunque Harry no lo estuviera. No se sentía sola. Ese había sido uno de los inconmensurables beneficios de tener a esos dos chicos en su vida. Y ahora, volvía a tener magia, lo cual era formidable de nuevas e interesantes maneras. Alargó una mano para tocar el cristal del Espejo, sintiendo el familiar tirón en el estómago justo detrás del ombligo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Rizzle):**

 _Los que son amados no pueden morir, porque amor significa inmortalidad - Emily Dickinson_

En memoria del Sr. Alan Rickman (1946 – 2016)

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿qué se encontrará Hermione al otro lado de ese portal? ¿Estará la secretaria Beaumont en la cabaña? ¿Habrá acabado al fin el terrible sufrimiento? ¿O todavía les queda camino que recorrer y Draco tendrá que perpetrar esa sangrienta masacre?**

 **¡Pronto lo sabremos!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * guiguita* *Doristarazona* *AliceMlfy* *Loonydraconian* *Nepomucena* *Carmen* *johannna* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *lal1999* *marfelton* *NarradoraNueva* *Cote* *SALESIA* *Mantara* *isoletnicoldh* *Keziah Arkham* *Monsther Malfoy* *AKAmart***

 **Hoy no tengo tiempo para responder reviews como de costumbre, lo siento.**

 **¡Besos!**


	60. Of Gods and Monsters

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 60 – Of Gods and Monsters (De Dioses y Monstruos)**

Era posible imaginar la respuesta que habrían obtenido los trucos del Espejo de Chavín en tiempos preincaicos. ¿Qué o quién había sido enviado a través del portal? ¿Y dónde habían salido? Esos hechos fueron relegados por la antigüedad. Todo lo que quedaba eran leyendas de hazañas realizadas por sacerdotes hechiceros que probablemente habían ejercido más poder e influencia que la aristocracia a la que servían.

La reciente hazaña consistía en enviar a Hermione Jane Granger al otro extremo del mundo, atravesando varios miles de kilómetros de océano y tierra (montañosa gran parte de ella), hasta un yermo invernal de ambigua seguridad. Ella había desaparecido sin ceremonia, lo que probablemente habría hecho que los antiguos sacerdotes peruanos se retorcieran en sus tumbas. El Espejo era, después de todo, un artefacto ceremonial, a pesar de su hogareña apariencia. Después de que Hermione hubiera desaparecido, todo lo que quedó era el vibrante panel de latón martillado y una densa niebla que parecía derramarse en varios regueros; insustanciales y ondulantes tentáculos de niebla que llenaban la habitación. Solo que realmente no podías _verlos_. No era vapor de agua condensado en el aire.

Era una niebla que sentías con la mente. En el camarote de Amarov, aunque era grande, empezó a ser velozmente sofocante el ambiente.

La superficie del Espejo se tornó de un denso y casi tangible negro y el metal parecía hundirse hacia adentro. Se escuchó un desagradable crujido cuando el marco de madera comenzó a astillarse.

Belikov se sujetó al respaldo de una silla para apoyarse mientras se tambaleaba. Richards se vio igualmente afectado, pero no tanto como para no ser capaz de echarle a Draco una mirada que requirió poca elaboración. El problema era que necesitaban una varita mágica. Solo Scrimgeour tenía la suerte de seguir conservando la suya.

Ahora el camarote se sentía totalmente desprovisto de aire. Era como si la atmósfera y… algo aún más fundamental - ¿la misma esencia de sus vidas? – estuviera siendo absorbida por el deteriorado portal mientras se autodestruía. ¿Tal vez eso era normal? ¿Tal vez era el precio a pagar por hacer magia de sangre sin el sacrifico de vida habitual?

– _Señor…_ – resopló Draco, mientras se dejaba caer sobre una rodilla. Sentía que su vitalidad se escapaba a través de los poros de su piel.

Scrimgeour, quien parecía aún más marchitado de lo normal, se lanzó hacia adelante para arrastrar el estremecedor Traslador hasta el suelo alfombrado. Lo apuntó con la varita y lanzó un hechizo que destruyo el artefacto. Cuando el humo, la nube de polvo y la alfombra quemada se aclararon, vieron un agujero en el suelo, pero ni rastro del Espejo.

El Ministro se sentó pesadamente en una silla.

– Empiezo a entender por qué tu padre dejó oculta esa cosa todos esos años…

Draco se acercó a Belikov, quien estaba apoyado en la mesa con ambas manos.

– ¿Estás bien? – inquirió formalmente, dándole al anciano algo de espacio para recuperarse.

– He sentido como si me estuvieran succionando el alma… – dijo Belikov, claramente conmocionado. Tenía una inusual mirada en el rostro. Draco estaba familiarizado con esa expresión condenatoria. Pero ahí estaba eso y algo más – ¿Esto también es parte de la magia de tu gente, joven? ¿Esto es lo que podéis hacer?

La pregunta era retórica, pero era importante aclararlo.

– No es _nuestra_ magia, profesor. Simplemente es… magia, sin ser inherentemente buena o mala. Sus efectos y resultados dependen del portador.

– ¡Ese aparato nos habría consumido a nosotros y a todo lo que había alrededor! ¡Un verdadero agujero negro!

Richards, todavía sin aliento, entró en la conversación.

– No. Creo que habría llegado a un punto límite. Lo que acabamos de experimentar ha sido el precio por enviar a Hermione a través del portal sin ofrecer ningún sacrificio.

– ¿Crees que hubiera sido un sacrificio concreto? ¿Solo unas pocas vidas? – preguntó Belikov y, desafortunadamente, Richards no entendió el sarcasmo, tal vez porque era muy poco habitual en el profesor.

– Probablemente. – respondió el Vaquero.

– Perdóname si eso no me consuela, agente Richards. Era esto lo que Alexander temía de todos vosotros, ¿verdad? – miraba fijamente a los tres magos – No es de extrañar que en la antigüedad las personas os consideraran Dioses. – suavizó la expresión cuando volvió su atención al humeante agujero en mitad de la habitación – ¿Hermione habrá logrado atravesarlo?

Fue Draco quien respondió.

– Tiene que haberlo hecho, ya que el Espejo ha intentado cobrarse el precio del viaje.

– Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

– Ahora, nos ceñimos al plan. Ponemos rumbo hacia el puerto de Boston.

* * *

El médico personal de Amarov, el despreciable Prestin, residía en una habitación cerca de la cocina del barco principal. Previamente, Belikov lo había querido cerca de la enfermería, donde tenía constantemente guardia para atender a Amarov. Sin embargo, después de la reciente escapada de Amarov, nadie a parte del equipo de laboratorio podía tratarlo.

El hecho era que Prestin ya no era un bien escaso en la flota, dados los ocho otros médicos sanadores que se habían unido a ellos desde la isla de Taransay. Aunque había algunos entre los muggles que se negaban a ser tratados con medimagia y, el Consejo de la flota, había considerado que estos pocos debían ser complacidos ya que la nueva alianza entre muggles y magos era todavía muy reciente y frágil.

No había espacio para manos ociosas en la flota. Todos tenían un trabajo. Tal era el caso de los dos voluntarios que actualmente mantenían guardia a las puertas de la habitación de Prestin. Como era usual en el Consejo de la flota, si las cifras lo permitían, la gente mágica se emparejaría con muggles. Esa era una táctica para fomentar "un mayor entendimiento cultural" entre ambos grupos. Lo que realmente lograba era permitir que cada grupo sintiera que estaba vigilando al otro, lo que funcionaba para aliviar ansiedades. Los voluntarios de ese día eran una bruja joven y bajita y un hombre muggle que roncaba tan fuerte que Draco podía sentir las vibraciones en el suelo. Se había hecho una pequeña cama para él mismo, usando su chaqueta enrollada como almohada. La bruja era mucho más aplicada en sus deberes, de pie con una tensa anticipación en cuanto vio a Draco acercarse.

– Vengo a ver al prisionero.

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó ella.

La actitud desafiante de esta fue inesperada. En esta nueva y libre iteración de la flota, Draco se había acostumbrado a dos tipos de reacciones entre los residentes; la gente que se _alejaba_ velozmente de él cuando se acercaba, o los que le respondían con diversas interpretaciones del "sí".

– Me gustaría llevar al buen doctor a cubierta para dar un paseo nocturno. – respondió, consciente de que la fatiga y la molestia hacía que hablara con un gruñido bajo. Había sido un día muy largo, trabajando para poner en marcha la flota.

La chica estaba impávida, incluso dio un paso hacia la puerta de la improvisada celda, poniéndose directamente entre Draco y Prestin. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo, donde el reloj de alguien anunció la hora.

– Son las cuatro de la mañana.

La sonrisa de Draco era tan cálida como las aguas por las que navegaban.

– Mejor tarde que nunca.

Las considerables cejas de color castaño cobrizo de la chica se fruncieron.

– Te conozco, ¿sabes? Y también sé que la gente dice que Prestin fue quien saco a ese tipo, Amarov, de la enfermería.

– ¿Eso dicen? – preguntó Draco, moderadamente – Nunca suelo prestar atención a los rumores de la flota.

La chica tuvo la audacia de ondear la varita bajo la nariz de Draco.

– No puedes hacer lo que quieras con los prisioneros. Ya no somos así.

Merlín lo salvara de buenos corazones y malditas democracias.

– ¿Cómo somos, entonces?

– Hay reglas. El Consejo las impone en nombre de toda la flota.

– Yo _estoy_ en el Consejo. – se dignó a recordar.

La chica era consciente de ese hecho.

– Sí, pero dicen que no te has molestado en presentarte a ninguna de las reuniones.

Draco ya había terminado de divertirse, poniendo toda la fuerza del disgusto en su mirada. La joven bruja palideció, alejándose un paso.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Magenta Caterwaul.

Algunos nombres eran como lapas. Se adherían a ti, lo quisieras o no. Inofensivos, pero casi imposibles de despegar. Ese en particular era difícil de olvidar.

– ¿Por casualidad estás relacionada con Heliotrope Caterwaul, buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead?

– Era mi madre. – confirmó Magenta y había algo en la manera de decir "era" que llenó los espacios en blanco. En esos días había más muertos y muertos vivientes que vivos. Todos habían sido tocados por la Plaga. Incluso los supervivientes.

– Señortia Caterwaul, tiene que saber que entraré en la habitación a buscar a Prestin colabore o no.

La varita seguía oscilando en el aire. Magenta lo contempló por un momento, antes de parecer tomar una decisión. Lanzó una rápida mirada a su durmiente compañero, antes de inclinarse, ponerse de puntillas y susurrar algo al oído de Draco.

– Escucha, si lo que busacas es aliviar… ya sabes… _tensiones_. Sería un placer ayudarte en ese sentido, pero no puedo dejar que te lleves a Prestin. – la mirada que acompañaba a esa oferta era tan sutil como su nombre.

En otro momento de su vida habría recurrido a la perspectiva de un revolcón en un oscuro pasillo con alguien como la enérgica Señortia Caterwaul. Pero ese momento pasó hace mucho tiempo.

– Solía tener uno de tus carteles de se busca en mi habitación. – agregó la chica, por si acaso dudaba de su sinceridad – Mi madre me decía que era de mal gusto.

– Mi inclino a estar de acuerdo. – murmuró Draco, masajeándose la frente. El amanecer no estaba muy lejos. Tenía que ir a ver a Henry y no le quedaba tiempo para esto. En consecuencia, agarró a Magenta del brazo con el que sujetaba la varita, arrebatándosela y, al mismo tiempo, girándole el brazo detrás de su espalda.

La chica abrió la boca para gritar. Llegados a ese punto podría haber hecho cualquier cosa con ella y su desafortunado compañero, pero todo lo que necesitaba era tomar la delantera.

– Si gritas te maldeciré. – le susurró al oído.

La boca de la joven bruja se cerró con un fuerte chasquido de dientes.

– Voy a quedarme tu varita, pero te la devolveré cuando termine el asunto con Prestin. Por tu seguridad, te sugiero que tú y Constante Vigilancia os quedéis sentados hasta que llegue el siguiente turno para revelarlo, ¿entendido?

– Sí. – mintió ella.

– Bien. – Draco la soltó – Por curiosidad, ¿qué cartel tenías? Hubo varias versiones.

– El de la barba. – contestó, masajeándose el codo – No me importaba mucho. Aunque me gustó más el primero.

Draco sabía a qué cartel se estaba refiriendo. Fue impreso el año que se convirtió oficialmente en fugitivo de la ley. El Ministerio usó una de sus fotos escolares porque era la más reciente que pudieron encontrar. A veces era demasiado fácil olvidar que había pasado casi la mitad de su vida como un criminal profesional.

* * *

Harry estaba hundido hasta los codos en sacos de harina, avena y grano cuando la chica lo encontró.

Uno de los operadores de carretillas elevadoras muggle había dejado caer accidentalmente varias cajas en el suelo de la bodega de almacenamiento durante un desafortunado infortunio que implicaba confundir "basta" con "venga". Si tenían que salvar la comida, se necesitaba aplicar un hechizo apropiado para recuperar el contenido derramado sin llevarte con ello todo el polvo y la suciedad del suelo. El primer hechizo estuvo mal elegido, resultando en una nube de harina que inútilmente cegó a todos durante diez minutos. Con la lección aprendida y después de mucho estornudo, Harry intentó ser más perspicaz a la hora de elegir el siguiente hechizo de limpieza.

– ¡Señor Potter! – gritó la joven, corriendo hacia él desde la puerta abierta. Todo el trabajo se suspendió cuando le transmitió la causa de su consternación.

– ¿Dónde está Malfoy ahora? – preguntó Harry, saliendo de entre los granos derramados.

– Arriba, imagino. – respondió – En la cubierta superior. Dijo que tenía intención de tomar un poco el aire con el doctor Prestin.

La excusa era casi insultante. Hacia tanto frío afuera que los pequeños charcos de la cubierta se congelaban.

– Creo que quiere, eh… – la joven bruja se desinfló.

– Yo también creo que él quiere, eh… – dijo Harry, resignado. Ya estaba abriéndose un polvoroso camino hacia la entrada – ¿Ya se lo has dicho a Belikov?

La bruja vaciló por un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza. Harry lo entendió. Incluso dentro de esa nueva atmósfera cooperativa Mágico-Muggle, la gente tendía a querer resolver sus problemas _dentro_ de sus propias comunidades. Eso significaba no contárselo a Vadim Belikov, aunque fuera el presidente del Consejo de la flota. Era Muggle. Era de los Otros. Asimismo, tampoco iba a gustarle la situación.

– Bien. – pensó Harry rápidamente – Que quede entre nosotros por ahora. Iré a buscar a Malfoy y Prestin.

Acababa de salir cuando escuchó que la bruja hablaba con el capataz, quien todavía se quejaba de la nube de harina.

– ¿Has probado en lanzar el hechizo Deshacer el Ultimo Lanzamiento? – sugirió ella – Funciona muy bien para percances mágicos simples.

Había que dar crédito a las generaciones más jóvenes por pensar hechizos de los que Harry nunca había oído hablar. Si simplemente se pudiera aplicar ese hechizo en, bueno… _en todo_.

* * *

Prestin no comenzó a llorar hasta que Draco le ordenó que se quitara la ropa interior.

El llanto llegó después de las suplicas, aunque lo primero fue el soborno, táctica que no funcionó muy bien porque Prestin no tenía nada que Draco quisiera. Solo que eso no era estrictamente cierto. Estaba a punto de darle a Draco algo que quería con ganas.

– Por favor, no… – sollozó el hombre. Sus dientes castañeaban con tanta fuerza que tenía problemas para articular las palabras. Su nariz roja, filtraba un rastro de mucosidad casi congelada, cayendo hasta su pecho desnudo.

Con la ropa interior del hombre ya descartada, Draco le apuntó a los pies con la varita de Magenta Caterwaul.

– Calcetines y zapatos también.

– Por favor…

– Quítate los calcetines y los zapatos o te quitaré los pies de los tobillos y los arrojaré por la borda.

Prestin se inclinó y precedió a desatar sus mocasines con manos temblorosas.

– ¿Por… por qué estás haciendo esto?

Los genitales del hombre estaban intentando refugiarse dentro de su cuerpo. Draco se percató de que le había hecho una pregunta. Era de mala educación no responder.

– Creías que te habías salido con la tuya, ¿verdad?

Ahora completamente desprovisto de cualquier prenda de ropa, Prestin se abrazó a sí mismo.

– No sé a qué te refieres.

– ¿No? – Draco dio un paso hacia el tembloroso hombre, quien estaba tan desesperado por algo de calidez que se inclinó, tratando de protegerse contra él. Draco respondió empujándolo con una mano enguantada – Eres el último de los chicos de Amarov; el último miembro superviviente de su sanctasanctórum que sigue viviendo en la flota. La única razón por la que no te metí en el pozo con Amarov y Honoria fue porque se necesitaba un doctor.

Prestin se alejó de la acechante figura de Draco, hasta que chocó con su espalda desnuda contra la barandilla de seguridad de congelado metal. Compuso una mueca.

– No. ¡Espera! Ti… tienes que entenderlo. Yo solo…

– ¿Solo qué? ¿Seguías órdenes?

– ¡Era cuestión de supervivencia! ¡Amarov me habría matado!

– ¿Y era cuestión de supervivencia cuando le pasaste a escondidas una cuchilla a principios de semana? Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa, haberse ido a cualquier parte, herir a cualquiera.

Prestin abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

– ¡Era misericordia! ¡Le di la cuchilla para que pudiera acabar con su vida! ¡Lo estabais usando para experimentar!

– ¿Cómo tu gente usó a Eloise Withinshaw? ¿Dónde estaba la misericordia para ella? – preguntó Draco, su voz era muy baja en ese momento. Agarró a Prestin por el cuello.

– ¡Malfoy! ¡Para! – gritó Harry. Corría por la cubierta hacia ellos, deteniendo cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros.

Draco no pareció alarmarse ni un poco, aunque alzó una ceja al ver que el habitual pelo azabache de Harry estaba completamente sucio de blanco.

– Potter. Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías. Eres un aguafiestas profesional, ¿lo sabías? ¿Ya has dejado de lloriquear porque Granger no te necesita?

– Que te jodan, Malfoy.

– Supongo que no.

– ¡Aléjate de Prestin! Belikov lo quiere vivo.

– Vadim está acostumbrado a la decepción.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia ellos muy lentamente.

– A mí también me gustaría matar a este hijo de puta, pero eso no es justicia. Es venganza.

Draco lo sorprendió asintiendo.

– ¿Y?

– Responderá por sus crímenes, pero tú y yo… no seremos nosotros los que le haremos pagar.

– Fue cómplice de todo lo que hizo Amarov. Observaba impasible a magos y brujas desamparados, medio muertos de hambre, incluido Henry, hasta que los metían en el Pozo para que los destrozaran. Trataba a aquellos que sobrevivieron simplemente para determinar si los habían Infectado o no. Solo podemos imaginar lo que hizo con los que sí lo estaban. Dejó que decenas de personas mágicas enfermaran, entre ellos la madre de Henry, para morir en una abyecta y enfermiza miseria. Vio a Patil y Hermione luchar por sus vidas en el Pozo. Drogó y desnudó a Hermione, abandonándola a su suerte para que Amarov la violara. Él…

– Basta. – Harry levantó una mano, con los ojos brillantes – Capto la idea.

– ¿De verdad? Si sus víctimas pudieron soportar las cosas que les hicieron, tú puedes soportar escucharlas, Harry.

Que Draco usara su nombre logró que Harry parpadeara sorprendido por un momento.

– Sin embargo, matarlo no cambiará nada de lo que pasó.

– ¿Qué dice usted, Doctor? – le preguntó Draco a Prestin – Consideraste oportuno impartir tu especial misericordia con tu antiguo jefe. ¿Debería seguir tu ejemplo?

Prestin tragó compulsivamente, sus labios estaban teñidos de azul. Tenía los ojos fijos en la varita que Draco sostenía.

– No pu-puedo cambiar el pa-pasado. No pu-puedo deshacer… lo que hi-hice.

Harry se acercó a ellos aún más.

– Piensa en lo que Hermione querría…

Draco miró fijamente a Harry, con una intensa e insondable expresión.

– ¿Sabes que es el responsable de soltar a Amarov?

– No puedes matarlo. – Harry se sintió alentado por lo que pensó era vacilación en la cara de Draco – No _vas_ a matarlo.

– Tienes razón, – dijo Draco – no voy a matarlo. Lo hará el frío. – dio un paso adelante y empujó a Prestin con fuerza, en mitad del pecho. El desnudo hombre se precipitó por la barandilla de seguridad y mientras caía al océano, no dejó de gritar.

Harry se apresuró a mirar por encima de la barandilla, pero no vio nada más que espumosas olas y la estala dejada por el barco en la superficie del agua.

– Maldito seas. – susurró, sin dejar de mirar la oscura inmensidad del mar – No tenías derecho…

– Ya tenemos otros sanadores de Taransay.

Harry se giró para enfrentarlo.

– ¡Eso no justifica el asesinato!

– Era un peligro para la flota.

– ¡Lo has matado a sangre fría!

Draco seguía mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿Eso es una especie de juego de palabras?

Harry estaba incrédulo.

– Eres un verdadero monstruo, Malfoy. Lo sé desde el momento en que nos conocimos cuando éramos niños. Sinceramente, no sé lo que ve en ti Hermione. Debe tener algo con los monstruos.

– O tal vez los monstruos tienen algo con ella. – Draco le lanzó a Harry la varita antes de girar sobre sus talones listo para marcharse – En el camino de vuelta para a decirle a Vadim la atrocidad que acabo de hacer y, por favor, devuélvesela a la señorita Caterwaul, junto a mi agradecimiento. Tal como ha ido la cosa, no la he necesitado.

* * *

Ginny abrió la puerta, sin sorprenderse pero decepcionada de encontrar a Draco esperando al otro lado. Había esperado que fuera Harry, que estaba supervisando una especie de explosión de grano en los depósitos de almacenamiento. Él no era alguien de cortesías, era Draco Malfoy.

– Anatoli me dijo que lo tenías tú.

Quería decirle que se largara. Quería estar enfadada con Draco y Hermione por tratar a Henry Zabini como una obligación que pasaba de adulto en adulto hasta que sus "tutores" terminaran con todo lo de la vida y la muerte, el asunto del momento. Pero Ginny sabía que era incorrecto hacer una suposición tan poco caritativa. Todos lo estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían y probablemente estaba más enfadada por no poder ser de más ayuda instrumental para Malfoy y Harry en ese momento.

En lugar de eso, lo único que podía hacer era ser la maldita niñera. Henry era un niño maravilloso, pero Ginny solo era una pobre sustituta de la continuidad y consistencia del cuidado que necesitaba. Además, no podía enfadarse al ver la expresión completamente atormentada en el rostro de Draco. Debía estar muy agotado como para mostrar esa emoción.

– Está durmiendo.

Malfoy asintió.

– Me lo llevaré.

Ginny lo condujo al interior del oscuro y silencioso camarote, donde Henry se acurrucaba en el lugar de Harry en la cama. La chica se inclinó para envolver al niño con las mantas y se hizo a un lado mientras Draco lo levantaba.

– Gracias. – Ginny escuchó que decía Malfoy, mientras se marchaba con su hijo en brazos.

* * *

 **Siento que no es lo políticamente correcto, pero ver a Draco en su faceta más fría y cruel me pone demasiado, sobretodo con quien se lo merece... ¡No puedo evitarlo!** **Además, ya solo queda Amarov. Y aunque Harry lo intente no es consciente de todo lo que se vivió en la flota mientras Amarov estaba al mando, puede llegar a imaginárselo, pero vivirlo en carne propia como le pasó a Draco, a Hermione y demás es algo muy distinto y que cambia la perspectiva totalmente.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Tendremos que esperar al siguiente cap para saber que ha pasado con Hermione!**

 **Lamentablemente estamos acercándonos peligrosamente hasta el capítulo que Rizzle ha actualizado por ultima vez T-T sé que ya no quedan muchos capítulos para concluirla y también sé de buena tinta que va a terminar la historia, porque según sus propias palabras este sería su ultimo dramione, por lo tanto quiere darle un merecido final y sé que lo hará aunque tarde un poco de actualización en actualización. Por eso he decidido ralentizar las actualizaciones para darle un poco de margen a ella, aunque estoy segura de que eventualmente tendremos que esperar sus actualizaciones. Realmente lo siento, cuando empecé la historia realmente pensaba que Rizzle la habría terminado para cuando llegaramos al final, pero bueno, no desesperemos y, por favor, paciencia.**

 **Como me enrollo...**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Carmen* *Loonydraconian* *guiguita* *isoletnicoldh* *AliceMlfy* *SALESIA* *Doristarazona* *marfelton* *Annykzhenn* *And-18* *LluviaDeOro* *Dreiana***

 **¡Besos!**


	61. Deliverance

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 61 – Deliverance (Salvación)**

Nada le hizo apreciar más la precisión de los viajes mágicos modernos, que ser transportada a través de un antiguo Traslador de dudosa calidad. Hermione sentía que su cuerpo se deformaba y estiraba rebasando los límites de la resistencia humana. Y sin embargo, podía soportarlo.

No dolía, exactamente. Pero tampoco era particularmente agradable. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a no ceder ante el mareo del movimiento, no por otra razón que su propio vomito le golpeara en la cara. Padma le había explicado una vez que la cinetosis (mareo) era un desencadenante evolutivo para advertir a los humanos en las ocasiones que podían haber sido envenenados. En una época donde la dieta humana dependía de la recolección de alimentos, las náuseas te advertían que esas bayas estaban malas o que ese hongo era, de hecho, una seta venenosa. Entonces vomitabas y tenías que recordar que habías comido.

Su cuerpo le anunciaba que no le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo, ni pizca. Y tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para poder olvidar esa miserable sensación. Hermione se revolvía como un calcetín solitario en una secadora, entonces, le sobrevino un repentino y fuerte impacto de aire frío y seco antes de aterrizar de bruces sobre la nieve.

Se sentó como pudo, escupiendo nieve derretida. Se secó la cara con la parte posterior de los guantes y se puso de rodillas. La notable falta de peso sobre sus hombros significaba que su mochila había salido volando. La localizó, semienterrada en la nieve varios metros a su izquierda. Estiró un brazo para alcanzarla.

– ¡Mueve un solo músculo y te dispararé!

* * *

Después de estar a nivel del mar durante tanto tiempo, el aire de las montañas era comparativamente ligero. La gradualmente cambiante bioquímica de Hermione probablemente le hizo notar ese hecho aún más. Sentía el pecho apretado, como si una banda elástica la presionara después de cada profunda respiración. Se recordó a sí misma que debía respirar a través del diafragma para evitar la hiperventilación, aunque era difícil resistir la tentación de aspirar grande e inútiles bocanadas. No obstante, la adrenalina la impulsaba, al igual que su inherente naturaleza completista. Ella era la responsable de completar esa tarea y estaba seriamente responsabilizada.

En ese momento, estaba en el interior de la abrigada tibieza de la cabaña en el bosque de la Secretaria del Senado Mágico, después de haber sido escoltada hasta allí y antes de que se estableciera cierta apariencia de confianza. Una saludable lumbre crepitaba en la chimenea directamente frente al sillón que ocupaba Hermione. La cabaña no era exactamente pequeña, aunque era acogedora debido a la combinación del fuego y la magia. Tenía una cocina en forma de L con todas las comodidades, incluida una Thermomix. Hermione no tenía ni idea de por qué una persona mágica necesitaba tal dispositivo, pero tampoco nunca había sido capaz de explicar adecuadamente la obsesión de Arthur Weasley con las cosas muggles. La espaciosa sala de estar quedaba al lado de la cocina y frente a un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a dos habitaciones y un baño. Una gran alfombra, roja y negra, con estampado Azteca cubría el suelo junto a la chimenea, sobre la cual descansaba un sofá de cuero de cuatro piezas color chocolate con cojines que combinaba perfectamente con la alfombra. Había una suave manta de chenilla con ribetes ondulados sobre uno de los reposabrazos. Hermione intentó (y fracasó) imaginarse al Ministro de Magia en la cabaña, relajado y con la guardia baja… sonriendo indulgentemente a la alta y sombría mujer que aun miraba sin parpadear las notas y documentos que Hermione había traído.

– Pensaba que serías más alta. – le ofreció Rebecca Beaumont, sin levantar la mirada. Pasó una página de uno de los muchos cuadernos de Draco. Había una pila en el suelo que comprendía el papeleo que ya había leído en la última hora. Alguien la había abastecido con papel de sobra, bolígrafos y un rotulador.

Hermione asintió.

– Ya me han dicho eso antes.

– Tienes suerte de que no te haya matado, ¿sabes? Ese Traslador tuyo colapsó temporalmente todas mis protecciones. Venir hasta aquí como lo has hecho ha sido arriesgado.

– La vida ahora mismo es arriesgada. – murmuró Hermione.

Beaumont finalmente levantó la mirada.

– Posiblemente. Nuestro derecho a existir se ha convertido en un campo de batalla.

– Desafortunadamente hay algunas personas que piensan que vivir es un privilegio, no un derecho. – añadió Hermione.

La mujer más mayor suspiró, mirando las notas una vez más.

– Sí. Alexander Amarov. Me ha proporcionado una lectura bastante intensa, señorita Granger. ¿Aquí dice que sigue vivo y que lo retenéis en su flota?

– No es su flota.

– No. – aceptó Beaumont – Ya no.

– Lo tenemos retenido, pero se lo entregaremos lo antes posible.

Beaumont asintió.

– El Almirante estará encantado de quitároslo de las manos, estoy segura.

– ¿El Almirante?

– Almirante Titus Grey. El actual comandante de la respuesta de Estados Unidos al brote.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

– No lo entiendo. ¿No eres la Secretaria del Senado Mágico? – ciertamente, eso explicaría por qué estaba en esa cabaña y no dirigiendo operaciones en la Capital.

– Ya no. Dimití cuando se determinó que el Proyecto Navidad, mi creación, fue un rotundo fracaso.

– ¡No hemos fracasado! – insistió Hermione – ¡No teníamos manera de comunicarnos con usted antes!

– Un supuesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, te lo aseguro. Hay creado un interés entre algunos en el poder, en el lanzamiento de ese ataque aéreo.

Hermione no lo dudaba, pero no estaba interesada en sus disputas políticas mágico/muggle.

– Querías que creáramos una cura. Y eso hemos hecho. ¡El trato era que dejarías Londres en paz!

– Hermione, tú y yo queremos lo mismo. No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer de… – levantó la pila de cuadernos – todo esto.

– ¿Entonces tengo que hablar con el Almirante Grey?

– Contactaré con él inmediatamente. Hemos mantenido abierta una única y segura Red Flu para las comunicaciones nacionales e internacionales con nuestros aliados en la OTAN y lo que queda del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU. Le pediré a Grey que añada tu flota a la Red lo antes posible. ¿Dices que esos barcos se dirigen a Boston?

–Sí. Y quiero que me garantices su seguridad. Y la mía.

– No puedo garantizarte nada, Hermione. Ya no tengo autoridad. Y seamos sinceros, Grey no es mago y es de gatillo fácil en el mejor de los casos. Hará lo que sea necesario, incluso si eso significa abrirte de cuello a ombligo para obtener lo que necesita de ti.

Hermione guardó silencio por un momento.

– Que agradable saber que Alexander Amarov no parece tener la patente de la barbarie.

– Una de las muchas razones por las que dimití. – dijo Beaumont, cansada – Escucha, sé algo sobre ti por lo que he leído y por lo que Rufus Scrimgeour me ha contado. Soy consciente de lo que es probable que sacrifiques si eso significa que podemos cosecharte la cura.

Hermione palideció. "Cosechar" debería sonar como concepto saludable, pero no fue así en la manera de decirlo de Rebecca Beaumont.

– No era mi intención asustarla, señorita Granger. Solo declaro los hechos como lo veo. Y el Almirante también los verá así.

– No he venido hasta aquí a morir ni a asesinar a mi hijo nonato. – respondió Hermione con fuerza.

– Por supuesto que no. – Beaumont la miró larga y duramente. Y entonces, se levantó – Descansa, Hermione. Bebe. Come. Da la impresión que hace mucho tiempo que no duermes. Tu embarazo apenas ha comenzado a echar raíces y es imperativo que no sufras un aborto espontáneo.

– Estrés. – Hermione resopló – Este bebé no ha sido concebido en nada más. – miró a Beaumont – ¿Tienes hijos?

La pregunta de Hermione pareció pillarlas a ambas por sorpresa.

– Sí. Y nietos, también. – una pregunta sin respuesta colgaba en el aire. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Rebecca Beaumont se echó a reír – Oh, Dios, no. ¡Con Rufus no! Tu Ministro y yo fuimos… fue hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿Tu familia está a salvo, entonces? – preguntó Hermione.

– Todos vivos y a salvo. Y continuaran estándolo, gracias a ti. – ahora había un brillo en sus ojos – Lo has conseguido, tal como Rufus dijo que harías.

– A un alto precio, me temo.

La antes cálida sonrisa de Beaumont se enfrió considerablemente.

– No lo dudo. Los milagros son limitados en mi experiencia y nunca, sin un alto precio.

* * *

Pasaron dos días.

El Almirante Titus Grey llegó con un escuadrón de soldados y tres agentes del Senado Mágico, cortados por las mismas robustas tijeras que el Agente Barnaby Richards. Sinceramente, podrían haber sido clones (excepto por el sombrero que era marca registrada del Vaquero). Hermione sintió un poco de nostalgia tan solo con mirarlos. El Almirante no se detuvo con muchas ceremonias. Marchó hacia el porche y golpeó la puerta de la cabaña de una manera que sugería que estaba enfadado de encontrar una puerta cerrada contra él.

No había mucho cariño entre la ex jefa del brazo político del Senado y el corpulento comandante militar de rostro colorado. Hermione se percató de la magnitud de la animosidad entre Beaumont y Grey y eso hizo que su confianza decayera. ¿Era demasiado esperar que sus poderosos aliados estadounidenses lograran llevarse bien entre ellos? Probablemente. Después de todo, la presente armonía de la flota no había existido sin pasar por un bautismo de sangre y fuego, literalmente. Nada probaba la cooperación burocrática como un apocalipsis zombie, supuso.

Si Grey era tan belicista como Beaumont sugería, tendría que estar profundamente convencido del probable éxito de la cura para la Infección del Proyecto Navidad. No parecía del tipo que tomara la palabra de nadie, y menos de Beaumont. Tampoco parecía del tipo de hombre que se sentaba a tomar una taza de té para estudiar fórmulas químicas rúnicas. Hermione temía que querría una vívida demostración.

– Límpiate los zapatos antes de entrar. – dijo Beaumont, con la voz más gélida que el tiempo en el exterior. Grey obedeció. Era corpulento; fácilmente tres veces el tamaño de Hermione, pero no era un hombre muy alto. La ex Secretaria lo miró por encima del hombro mientras pasaba.

Los soldados esperaron afuera, dejando al Almirante entrar, flanqueado por los agentes del Senado. Se quitó una boina negra, metiéndola en el ancho cinturón de su uniforme. Debajo del sombrero estaba completamente calvo, salvo por una poblada y blanca barba. _Un Santa Militar_ , pensó Hermione. El Proyecto Navidad ha completado el círculo.

– ¿Es ella? – dijo el hombre, evaluando a Hermione.

– Hermione Granger. – dijo Hermione, tendiéndole la mano. Por un momento, pareció que Grey no la tomaría, pero entonces, lo hizo. El apretón fue firme y vigoroso. La chica sintió que la mirada del hombre se deslizaba desde sus ojos hasta su abdomen, deteniéndose allí brevemente. Beaumont le advirtió que no se había dejado ningún detalle al Almirante.

– Hubiera preferido lidiar con tu Ministro. – dijo Grey sin rodeos.

– Desafortunadamente, el Ministro Scrimgeour no era apto para el viaje.

El Almirante gruñó.

– La Secretaria me ha comunicado que usaste un Traslador de unos dos mil años que encontraste en la finca Malfoy para llegar hasta aquí.

– Lo hice, sí. Al desmantelar las redes Flu, tuvimos que improvisar.

Él asintió. Bajo la barba y el ceño fruncido, Hermione tuvo la impresión de que realmente parecía algo impresionado.

– Inteligente. Y peligroso viajar hasta esa parte de Inglaterra sin ninguna potencia de fuego mágica. La Mansión Malfoy es una mina de oro de artefactos oscuros, o eso he oído. ¿Qué otras cosas interesantes encontraste?

 _Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy. Una mazmorra llena de carne de zombie asesinada. Amor condenado._

– No mucho más, en realidad.

– Tú y tu gente habéis hecho vuestra parte. Tomaré la cura de tus manos.

Hermione sacó una hoja de papel doblada.

– Estamos más que felices de dártela. Pero primero, tengo condiciones.

Grey ignoró el papel que le ofrecía, alzando una ceja espesa y blanca en su lugar hacia Beaumont con una mirada que decía: _"¿Qué cojones es esto?"_

A lo que Beaumont le respondió con una mirada igualmente seca que decía: _"Simplemente léelo."_

El Almirante volvió de nuevo su atención a Hermione.

– Jovencita, lo único que me interesa es lo que la ex Secretaria dice que podría ser el fin de la plaga.

Hermione asintió.

– Y me necesitas para fabricar más cantidad a toda prisa.

– Bien. Entonces te tomaremos a ti también.

El sutil cambio de postura en los tres agentes de la estancia apenas se notó, pero prestando la suficiente atención, se percibía.

El infierno debía estar congelándose, decidió Hermione, porque realmente se estaba preguntando que podría hacer Draco Malfoy en esa situación. Ella tendía a mostrarse enfática y exasperada cuando otros se obstinaban. Sin embargo, Draco se quedaba muy callado y apático.

– Puedes intentarlo. – dijo Hermione, con una mano sobre la varita de Ron, que seguía guardada en la funda. Ella sabía que _Grey sabía_ que la superaban en número, en armas y, que por lo tanto, era un farol. Pero el farol de Hermione era una abreviatura para el tipo de desesperación que provocaría que al menos algunos pocos miembros del séquito del Almirante salieran seriamente lastimados. Y eso, Grey también lo sabía.

– ¡Estamos perdiendo un tiempo que no tenemos! – intervino Beaumont – Titus, el equipo británico ha entregado lo que nos prometieron. Lo menos que puedes hacer es suspender el bombardeo hasta que nuestra gente determine la legitimidad de esta cura.

Grey parecía inmóvil, pero las esperanzas de Hermione aumentaron cuando ladró:

– Enséñame tus condiciones.

Hermione le entregó el papel. Ambas mujeres esperaron mientras el Almirante escaneaba el contenido.

– La flota debe conservar su soberanía hasta el momento que los residentes opten por desembarcar. – leyó el hombre, con una perpleja mirada hacia Hermione – ¿Crees que sois un país flotante?

– Por ahora, sí.

– Algunos de los equipos y suministros de vuestros barcos pueden ser valiosos para nuestra causa. Tenéis aceite y la capacidad de refinarlo vosotros mismos. Tenéis un dispositivo de desalinización de agua a gran escala.

Hermione se lo esperaba.

– Estaremos encantados de compartir lo que tenemos, comerciando. No nos quitaras nada de lo que no estemos dispuestos a desprendernos. Eso incluye a las personas. Continuó leyendo la lista.

– ¿Pides clemencia para Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué? ¿Creía que ya tenía el indulto de Scrimgeour?

– El indulto de Draco se aplica solo al Reino Unido. El contexto que pido es… internacional.

– Solo la CPI puede tomar esa decisión y, lamento informarte, pero hace tiempo que no tenemos noticias de La Haya.

– Hasta que se reconvoque la CPI, quiero tu garantía de que Estados Unidos apoyará la petición de Draco Malfoy, en caso de que se produzca.

– ¡Señorita Granger, Estados Unidos no tiene la costumbre de apoyar peticiones de indulto ante la Corte Penal Internacional, cuando ni siquiera sabemos para qué es el indulto!

– No obstante, esas son mis condiciones.

Grey le lanzó una mirada con ojos entrecerrados.

– Es el padre de tu hijo, ¿verdad?

No tenía sentido mentir.

– Sí.

– Me gustaría hablar afuera con la ex Secretaria. – dijo Grey.

Beaumont y los tres agentes dejaron sola a Hermione en la cabaña. Con algo de alivio, se sentó en el asiento más cercano al fuego y apretó fuertemente sus manos para detener el temblor. Lo que fuera que hablaron los estadounidenses, no les llevó mucho tiempo. Todos volvieron al interior después de unos diez minutos de deliberación, incluido el escuadrón de soldados al completo que ahora parecían bastante helados y miserables. Llenaron la estancia y Hermione se esforzó por no sacar la varita. Si optaban por subyugarla, no habría nada que pudiera hacer. El mundo, el invierno y todos, de alguna manera lograron contener la respiración.

Fue Beaumont quien rompió el silencio y dio las buenas noticias.

– Recoge tus cosas, Hermione. Volvemos a la base. Tu flota puede reunirse con nosotros en Thompson Island.

– Dije que los esperaría aquí. – informó Hermione – Solo porque Scrimgeour conoce la ubicación de esta cabaña. No tengo forma de contactar con ellos para hacer ajustes alternativos.

El Almirante Grey parecía casi insultado.

– Tenemos a nuestra disposición lo que queda de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos y la Armada. Ten por seguro que encontraremos tu flota y se lo haremos saber.

* * *

Había algo, se atrevería a decir, _mágico_ , que parecía sucederle a los calcetines de Henry cuando estaban fuera de sus pequeños pies. Para ser precisos, desaparecían. Draco descolgó toda la ropa limpia que se había estado secando en un tendedero improvisado en el baño, arrojándola sobre la cama. La colgó, dobló y enrolló toda hasta que quedaron solo cinco prendas, todos calcetines desparejados. Incluso con el beneficio de la replicación mágica, no era práctico estar constantemente conjurando más ropa. Todos los residentes de la flota habían recibido un suministro que les debía durar.

– Henry. – dijo Draco, llamando al niño que estaba dibujando.

Henry se levantó y se puso solemnemente junto a su tutor.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Sabes el paradero de tus calcetines perdidos?

– No. – contestó Henry, predeciblemente. Miró la dispar exhibición de calcetines en la cama, sumido en sus pensamientos. Eventualmente, dijo – ¿Quizás se los han llevado los elfos?

– Por mucho que eso haría que Hermione estuviera muy satisfecha, dudo que hayan sido los elfos. – lo que le siguió fue una breve charla sobre el Cuidado de las Cosas y que los Calcetines no crecían en los árboles, aunque Henry no tenía ni idea sobre una especie particular de lana de roble ruso que era la excepción de la regla.

Draco no tenía nada contra las tareas domésticas, pero la diferencia entre lavar la ropa, la loca y desesperada intensidad del trabajo en el laboratorio y la ocasional matanza de zombies y otras criaturas, fue suficiente para darle un latigazo mental. No es que no hubiera mucho que hacer en la flota. Era simplemente que ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a la falta de urgencia. Crear la cura había sido agotador y para muchos en el equipo del Proyecto Navidad, los había consumido _por completo_.

Draco no pudo evitar recordar el circo mágico que pasó por la finca familiar cuando tan solo era un poco mayor que Henry. Había ilusionistas, malabaristas, una casa de fieras móvil y un zancudo que era tan alto que podía ver claramente por encima de la Mansión Malfoy. Draco, quien no tenía problemas con las alturas, lo supo porque se subió al tejado de la casa para saludar al hombre cuando el circo se marchaba del pueblo.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" le había gritado la pregunta el pequeño Draco. Era cuestión de habilidad, equilibrio y práctica, supuso, porque en los pocos días que había estado el circo por los alrededores, el zancudo nunca se había parado.

Con una sonrisa, el hombre le gritó la respuesta: "¡Te paras, te caes!"

Y así fue para muchos del equipo del Proyecto Navidad. Hubo una breve euforia, pero le siguió la depresión. Se habían caído. Algunas personas no habían logrado levantarse de la cama todavía. También había pequeñas apuestas, muy poco amables, en marcha sobre cuando Draco arrojaría la proverbial toalla y se marcharía, abandonando a Henry y a la ausente Hermione. Nadie sabía que Draco participaba en estas apuestas, por supuesto, incluso si Harry le decía "por dónde tirar" al menos una vez al día.

Draco ayudó a Henry a vestirse e hizo la cama mientras el niño se cepillaba los dientes. El desayuno era lo siguiente en la agenda cuando Vadim Belikov apareció en la puerta.

La mirada en el rostro del anciano era familiar, bienvenida y temida, todo al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Te necesitan en cubierta! ¡Hay un helicóptero!

– ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Draco, mientras ya se ponía las botas. Henry estaba en la puerta del baño, con el cepillo de dientes inmóvil en su boca.

– ¡Los estadounidenses! ¡Hermione lo ha conseguido!

* * *

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOOOOS! Espero que este año os traiga lo mejor de lo mejor a todos, que luchéis con fuerza por lo que queréis y que nada os haga dudar de lo mucho que valéis. ¡Gracias por otro año lleno de Dramione y gente maravillosa!**

 **Bueno, bueno, el capítulo ha sido algo tenso al principio, ¿no creéis? Ese Almirante no da muy buena espina... ¿las apariencias engañan o no? ¿Y qué os parece ese Draco amo de casa? xD**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Ya se ha a solucionado todo?**

 **Mi deseo de año nuevo es que Rizzle termine la historia y podamos ver su final pronto, tengo fe ^^**

 **¡Siento que las actualizaciones de este fic se ralenticen! Pero es que ya queda poco para llegar al ultimo capítulo que ha actualizado Rizzle T-T**

 **Gracias por comentar el cap anterior a: * Dreiana* *Loonydraconian* *LluviaDeOro* *guiguita* *SALESIA* *Carmen* *aurablack16* *johannna* *Cote* *Doristarazona***

 **¡Besos!**


	62. Betrayal

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 62 – Betrayal (Traición)**

Para cuando Draco, Harry, Anatoli y el profesor Belikov se unieron al agente Richards en la cubierta superior del barco, el helicóptero ya había aterrizado en el elevado y amarillo helipuerto. El piloto permanecía en la cabina, mientras que dos hombres armados y con casco salían del aparato tomando las escaleras que bajaban de la plataforma. Era difícil no fijarse en sus metralletas.

– Bueno, buenos días a vosotros también. – murmuró Harry, tensando una mano alrededor de la varita. Sintió que Draco le tocaba ligeramente el brazo.

– Tranquilo. – dijo Malfoy – Tenemos que preguntar por Hermione.

Uno de los soldados con casco trotó hasta ellos, echándose la visera hacia atrás. Seguidamente se acercó su compañero, sosteniendo una bolsa grande, térmica y rectangular. El primero miraba fijamente a cada uno de los hombres hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Belikov.

– ¿Eres Vadim Belikov?

– Lo soy. – respondió el profesor.

– Tengo autorización del Almirante Titus Grey para trasladar al criminal de guerra Alexander Amarov a una instalación del UCC. A cambio de vuestra cooperación hasta el momento, tenemos instrucciones de proporcionaros mil dosis individuales del X19, para vuestra gente.

El segundo soldado le entregó la bolsa al profesor Belikov. Vadim la dejó en la cubierta, la abrió y extrajo un pequeño vial de líquido dorado para que Draco lo inspeccionara.

– ¿X19? – preguntó el profesor – ¿Quieres decir más muestras del D.R.A.C.O que os proporcionamos? En otras palabras, Hermione Granger ha conseguido ayudaros a fabricar la cura. Entonces, ¿por qué no ha vuelto con nosotros?

– ¿Dónde está? – exigió Harry de manera que creó una cortina de tensión – ¡Claramente logró contactar con la Secretaria Beaumont para entregarle la muestra! ¡El plan era encontrarnos con ella en Boston!

– Le aseguró que la señorita Granger está bien y que permanecerá en nuestras instalaciones por el momento. – fue todo lo que dijo el soldado, pero el hombre ni siquiera lo miraba. Miraba más allá de Harry, a Anatoli. El extremo final del cañón de la ametralladora se levantó ligeramente – Sugiero que le pidas a tu hombre que se retire.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Anatoli, que parecía blandir una pistola. Con un imperceptible gesto de Draco, malhumoradamente Anatoli metió el arma en el interior de la chaqueta.

Richards ya había tenido suficiente. Pasó frente a Harry y Belikov.

– Soy el agente Barnaby Richards de la División de Inteligencia del Senado Mágico de los Estados Unidos bajo las órdenes de la Secretaria de Asuntos Mágicos, Rebecca Beaumont. Identifícate, soldado.

– Comandante Paul McPherson, del Comando Norte del UCC.

– ¿Dónde está la Secretaria Beaumont en esta cadena de mando? – preguntó Richards – ¿Está destinada a vuestra instalación con el Almirante Grey?

– No dispongo de esa información por el momento.

– ¿Cuál de las dos, hijo? ¿No sabes si la Secretaria Beaumont está en vuestras instalaciones o no sabes la posición de tu comandante?

– No tengo libertad para revelar esa información. – repitió McPherson, con el rostro cincelado en piedra.

Richards estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.

– Nos gustaría que Hermione Granger regresara a nuestro equipo, comandante. ¿Tienes libertad para hacer _eso_?

– Comprendo que hiciera planes con la señorita Granger, pero me temo que esas no son mis órdenes, agente Richards. Sin embargo, si deseas ver la señorita Granger, tengo autorización para llevarme a un miembro más de la tripulación a las instalaciones, además del señor Amarov.

Richards entrecerró los ojos hacia el soldado.

– ¿Solo dos? En ese trasto volador tuyo caben cinco, apuradamente. ¿Cuánto combustible tenéis? – pero nadie se sorprendió cuando McPherson permaneció hermético, porque dar una respuesta definitiva era revelar la probable distancia entre la flota y las instalaciones militares.

– Las órdenes son recuperar a Amarov y llevarnos a otra persona, si así lo solicitáis. Y me temo que tendría que venir con nosotros de inmediato. También será necesario dejar cualquier arma y parafernalia mágica.

– ¿Parafernalia mágica? – preguntó Belikov.

– Se refiere a las varitas. – dijo Harry, apretando los dientes.

– ¿Por qué?

– _Órdenes. –_ dijo Richards con una sonrisa de tiburón al comandante McPherson – Si nos disculpas un momento, me gustaría hablar con mis colegas. – esperó hasta que los soldados volvieron al helipuerto, antes de abrir la boca.

Aunque Harry se le adelantó.

– ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Richards se pasó una mano por su pelo plateado.

– Es inusual que la Secretaria Beaumont no haya llamado al menos una vez. Esperaba que fuera ella la que vinería. Podría ser cuestión de precaución. No sé nada sobre ese Almirante Grey y, nuestro nuevo amigo, el comandante McPherson, no es muy explícito. Pero debemos recordar que al gobierno de Estados Unidos se le dijo recientemente que la plaga fue creada por artefactos mágicos. Creo que es esperable cierta desconfianza.

– El sentimiento es mutuo. – dijo Belikov, frustrado.

– Técnicamente eres uno de ellos, Prof. – señaló Richards.

– Entonces debería ser yo quien vaya a por Hermione. – dijo el profesor.

Harry estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Iré yo.

Belikov claramente pensaba que eso era una mala idea.

– Suponer que enviaremos a un mago desarmado no es razonable. La última vez que le pidieron a vuestra gente que renunciara a sus varitas, ¡Amarov intentó armar un genocidio!

– Ellos no son Amarov. – le recordó Harry, sonando ligeramente esperanzado – Es el ejército de Estados Unidos, ¿recuerdas? Son los buenos.

– ¿Estos hombres son de la Armada? – preguntó Belikov.

Richards le proporcionó la aclaración.

– Son ambos. El Comando Norte es un Comando Combatiente Unificado. Es la combinación de ramificaciones que necesita el Departamento de Defensa.

– Sigue sin gustarme.

– Ahí no hay mucho que apreciar. – Richards estaba de acuerdo – Pero en este momento no tenemos más opciones.

– Podríamos pasar algo de contrabando. Colarlo en las instalaciones. ¿Cómo podrían saberlo si es mágico? – reflexionó Harry.

– Lo sabrían. – dijo Richards – Antes de que me destinaran al Proyecto Navidad, todas las restantes bases estadounidenses estaban siendo equipadas con detectores modificados. No puedes pasar por las puertas de entrada sin pasar un control de armas muggles y mágicas.

– Podemos con ellos. Podemos hacerles hablar. Quedarnos el helicóptero. – dijo Anatoli.

Belikov sacudió la cabeza.

– Nyet, amigo. No mientras tengan a la señorita Granger.

Draco había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio hasta ese momento. Se desabotonó el abrigo, sacó un arma y se la entregó a Harry. El cuchillo en su bota derecha fue el siguiente.

– ¿Así que vas _tú_ , entonces? – conjeturó Harry, sin sorprenderse.

– Sí.

Harry frunció el ceño.

– Sé que todavía es algo nuevo para ti, Malfoy, pero tienes responsabilidades.

– Lo recuerdo. Voy a ver a una de ellas. ¿Tú y Weasley podéis cuidar a Henry en mi ausencia?

– Por Merlín, ni siquiera tienes que preguntar. Henry se pondrá furioso de que lo dejes otra vez. ¿Cómo nos mantendremos en contacto?

– Si algo va mal, lo sabrás. Ve con Belikov y Anatoli para organizar el traslado de Amarov. Informa al Ministro.

– Y dime, ¿cómo sabremos si algo va mal, soberano idiota?

– Lo sabrás si no vuelvo. – dijo Draco mientras subía las escaleras hacia el helipuerto – No estaremos muy lejos de aquí, o de lo contrario esos hombres no habrían podido alcanzar la flota. Dame una semana.

– ¿Y entonces qué?

– Y entonces, Potter, haz lo que mejor sabes hacer. Perpetrar un atrevido rescate.

* * *

A veces soñaba que estaba en su antigua habitación en Oxfordshire, en el seguro refugio de la cama de su infancia, consolada por el sonido de las voces de sus padres mientras preparaban la cena en la cocina en la planta de abajo. A veces caminaba por Londres o el Callejón Diagon, con la lista de compras para el nuevo año escolar en la mano. Otras veces, patrullaba los pasillos de Hogwarts, recordando a los de segundo años que debían caminar, no correr. Una vez estaba en Grimmauld Place con Ron y Harry, cuando eran más jóvenes y se reían más, antes de que los muertos superaran en número a los vivos. Una pesadilla la devolvió al Morning Star, donde corría descalza, atravesando corredores oscuros y metalizados que apestaban a muerte.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Un facsímil de hogar. Era una mañana de fin de semana, le explicó su mente y ella, siguió la narración.

Seleccionó varios libros de los cuales esperaba extraer información que fuera de alguna utilidad para Harry en la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. El tiempo es una bestia extraña en sueños y, cuando acabó de hojear el primer compendio de hechicería acuática, el sol había decaído tras las ventanas de cristales de colores. No estaba sola.

Estaba sentado frente a ella y era joven, rubio y vibraba con vitalidad. Ese día, iba vestido con el uniforme escolar, a pesar de ser fin de semana. Ese era el único detalle incorrecto que estropeaba la fantasía. Llevaba la corbata perfecta, ligeramente torcida y una camisa blanca del colegio con las mangas enrolladas de una manera que habría atraído la ira del profesor Snape. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, apoyando un tobillo sobre una de sus rodillas.

– ¿Por qué molestarse? – inquirió, con la mirada plateada cargada de desprecio mientras observaba el libro. Ella conocía ese estado de ánimo. Estaba aburrido y preparado para una nueva ronda de hostigar a la Sangre Sucia.

Sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba ligeramente. Por más que ella, en voz alta y con frecuencia, declarase que no se inmutaba por su intolerancia, él tenía una extraña habilidad para lograr que quisiera enderezarse, alisarse el pelo rizado y ocultar sus mordisqueadas uñas. También lograba que quisiera superarlo en cualquier tarea de clase, lo cual era una útil motivación para la excelencia académica. Alzó la mirada del libro y de la frase que había leído y vuelto a leer unas cuatro veces.

– ¿Qué, no hay niños pequeños a los que atormentar esta tarde? – dijo ella, arrastrando las palabras – Usualmente te cuesta más trabajo llegar hasta mí.

Apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa, acercándose más de modo que la silla se inclinó hacia adelante sobre dos patas. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para proyectar una sombra sobre la página del libro. El mundo se desenfocó brevemente; los bordes del sueño vibraron en la lejanía. Aspiró su familiar y sutil aroma, maravillándose de saber que era algo familiar. ¿Por qué ese chico era prácticamente un extraño, no? Y, sin embargo, no podía evitar moverse hacia él, cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba gentilmente la frente contra la suya, con la certeza de que, en realidad, cuando se tocaran, probablemente desaparecería. Pero no lo hizo.

– No puedes salvarlos a todos. – dijo y, esta vez, su voz era mucho más profunda. Ella bajó la mirada entre ellos y vio unas manos que eran suyas y simultáneamente no. Esas eran mayores, vendadas, con cicatrices. Quería besarlo y se escandalizó ante la idea.

Afortunadamente, Harry intervino. Estaba de pie sobre ella, parecía agobiado y lleva una ropa de los más extraña…

– ¡Hermione!

Quería silenciarlo. Aparecería la señora Pince y les restaría un millón de puntos.

 _–_ _Necesito que te despiertes._

La urgencia en su voz fue todo lo que precisó. Un aterrorizado Harry Potter era razón más que suficiente para abandonar el sueño. Hermione abrió los ojos, despertando con lo que parecía la peor resaca del mundo. Gimoteó, intentando (infructuosamente) levantar una mano para masajearse la dolorida cabeza. Para su perplejidad, vio que ambas manos estaban parcialmente inmovilizadas con cánulas, de las cuales solo una estaba en funcionamiento. Frunciendo el ceño, siguió el cable hacia un soporte de vía intravenosa, apresuradamente acercó tanto la base como la bolsa para poder ver lo que se le estaba administrando en vena. Se relajó. Solo eran líquidos para prevenir la deshidratación.

Hermione respiró temblorosamente mientras se arrancaba la vía intravenosa, haciendo que saliera una sangre espesa y oscura de la cánula en desuso. Agarró una de las esquinas de la manta y se la puso sobre la mano, ejerciendo presión. Alrededor de ella había una maraña de tubos y cables conectados a unos equipos de monitorización. Parecía estar dentro de una habitación de hospital.

– ¿Harry? – susurró, su nombre le transmitía una docena de preguntas diferentes. Por un momento, pensó que podía ser otro aspecto más de un sueño del que no había despertado, pero cuando lo tocó, lo sintió sólido y real.

– Odio darte prisa, – dijo el hombre al que amaba como a un hermano – pero, ¿crees que puedes caminar?

Por supuesto que podía caminar. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era…

Hermione se echó un vistazo a sí misma, más allá del desorden de cables y sintió un salto mortal en el estómago. Sin embargo, dado el tamaño de su vientre, dudaba que pudiera conseguir tal proeza interna.

– Oh Dios mío… – se agarró a las barandillas de metal de la cama de hospital, con los ojos desorbitados. En algún lugar cercano a su cabeza, una de las maquinas estaba empezando a pitar.

Harry ya no estaba a su lado. Estaba en la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola ligeramente para echar un vistazo fuera. Ella observó el linóleo verde y gris y las paredes verde menta. Hermione miró a Harry, _realmente lo miró_. Iba vestido con una mezcolanza del uniforme de Auror y unas gafas de vuelo atadas a la cabeza, casi ocultas en mitad del rebelde desorden de su cabello negro.

– Harry… – dijo otra vez, colocando una temblorosa mano en su abdomen. Su propio cuerpo se sentía y parecía completamente ajeno a ella. Sus extremidades estaban lentas. Tenía los brazos delgados y tenía los músculos tensos por una enfermedad prolongada, por la falta de uso o por ambas. Sentía los pies gruesos e hinchados debajo de las sábanas. Movió los dedos y se dio cuenta de que estaban metidos en medias de presión.

– El bebé está bien. – la tranquilizó Harry, asumiendo incorrectamente que eso era lo que quería saber. Y sí, quería saberlo, pero por Dios, las cosas de una en una. Harry se había colocado de nuevo a su lado y la emoción en sus ojos verdes la hizo querer llorar – ¿Sabes dónde estás? – preguntó, muy suavemente.

Estaba a punto de decir la palabra "no", pero entonces una parte distante de su cerebro empezó a intentarle transmitir recuerdos. Hermione parpadeó.

– No… no lo sé. – lo agarró con fuerza con la otra mano canulada. La aguja la aguijoneó debajo de la piel, pero esa era claramente la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento – Harry, ¿qué está pasando?

– Estás en una instalación subterránea en la base naval de Charlestown. Te hemos estado buscando durante ocho meses.

– ¿Qué? – siseó ella – ¡No puede ser!

Acababa de salir de la cabaña en la montaña de Rebecca Beaumont con el Almirante Grey, ¿no? Había llegado a un acuerdo con los estadounidenses y esperaba encontrarse con la flota en Boston, tal como habían planeado. ¿Habían faltado a su palabra? No había otra explicación. Había confiado en ellos.

– ¿He estado aquí todo este tiempo? – susurró mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

Harry sacó una venda y comenzó a vendarle la mano ensangrentada.

– No sabemos exactamente donde podrían haberte llevado inicialmente, pero definitivamente has estado en esta instalación durante al menos tres meses. Pude encontrarte la semana pasada y, desde entonces, hemos estado trabajando para sacaros a ambos de manera segura.

– ¿Ambos? – desorientada como estaba, todavía podía leerlo como un libro. No se estaba refiriendo a su hijo nonato – ¿Quién más está aquí?

Harry parecía arrepentirse de haberlo soltado. Era asombrosa la increíble cantidad de concentración que podías mandar a la realidad, con simple fuerza de voluntad.

– _¿Dónde está?_ – preguntó. La máquina en la cabecera de la cama comenzó a pitar nuevamente.

– Por favor cálmate. Aún no lo sé, pero créeme cuando te digo que no nos iremos de aquí sin él.

– ¡Tienes que encontrar a la Secretaria Beaumont! ¿Sabe lo que ha hecho Grey? ¿Ella podría llegar hasta Draco? – Hermione se quitó las sábanas de encima.

– Hermione, escúchame. Rebecca Beaumont está _muerta_. Grey se deshizo de ella porque su intención siempre ha sido ejecutar su propio mandato sin ningún tipo de supervisión.

¡Beaumont estaba muerta! Hermione cerró los ojos mientras su mente se aceleraba. Eso explicaba por qué el plan se había ido a la mierda. La ética y el parentesco profesional de Rebecca Beaumont con el agente Richards habían sido el único seguro contra que Grey hiciera lo que quisiera. Y ese bastardo la había matado para progresar en su propio mandato.

– ¿Qué hay de la cura? – preguntó, aterrorizada por la repuesta de Harry – Dios, por favor dime que Grey consiguió dársela a la gente…

Harry asintió y una triste y pequeña sonrisa apreció en sus labios.

– Por primera vez en tres años, los vivos están ganando.

– Entonces no lo entiendo. Si Grey tiene la cura, ¿por qué me ha estado reteniendo aquí? ¿Y por qué diablos está Draco aquí también?

– Una vez que te tuvo en sus manos, no le costó nada retenerte aquí por si necesitaban extraer algo de ti o del bebé para modificar la cura. Eras su gallina de los huevos de oro, después de todo. Solo a uno de nosotros se nos permitió venir a verte y, por supuesto, Draco insistió en ser él. Tenía que volver una semana después de su partida, pero nunca volvimos a saber nada de él ni de Amarov después de que se marcharan.

– ¿Amarov está aquí? – Hermione estaba incrédula – ¿Por qué?

– Están planeando acusarlo de crímenes de guerra en alguna versión de un tribunal, si es que aún no lo han hecho. Grey está intentando legitimar un nuevo gobierno y ha decidido que eso requiere chivos expiatorios. Te digo que no hay nada como el fin del mundo para poner de manifiesto a todos los déspotas en ciernes.

Hermione se extrajo la segunda cánula. Esta vez no sangró demasiado. Harry la ayudó a separar los diferentes cables y tubos y a levantarse de la cama.

– Con calma. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sus pies se sentían hinchados y blandos y sus piernas estaban débiles, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Además de la perturbadora pérdida de memoria.

– ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo los últimos ocho meses? ¿Seguramente no me habrán tenido drogada todo el tiempo? – repentinamente, sintió preocupación por el bebé.

– No te han drogado. – dijo Harry evasivamente.

Todos los reveladores indicios estaban ahí. Ese aturdimiento no era por ningún sedante.

– Me han Desmemoriado, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió, su expresión era una mezcla de rabia y compasión.

– Muchas veces, probablemente. Tienen varios empleados mágicos en la base.

Hermione tragó saliva, pero el nudo de repulsión y odio era abrumador. ¿Qué más le habían hecho? ¿Le habían realizado pruebas sin su consentimiento? ¿Le habían hecho daño a ella o al bebé? ¿De qué otra forma haba sido violada? Merlín, ¿le habrían hecho daño a Draco?

– Voy a vomitar…

Harry servicialmente la proveyó de un orinal de cama metálico. Sostuvo su cabello cuando Hermione vació el contenido de su estómago, lo cual no parecía ser mucho. Después de eso, él le dio un poco de agua. Hermione necesitaba orinar desesperadamente. Le palpitaba la cabeza. Harry arrastró una silla y la obligó a sentarse. Sus rizos colgaban más allá de la mitad de su espalda en ese momento y estaban en un estado lamentable. Hermione se apresuró a trenzárselo para que no le molestara. Harry sacó el contenido de una bolsa de tela, entregándole una camiseta grande de manga larga y un pantalón de chándal azul oscuro que parecía que había sido de Anatoli. Y un par de zapatillas deportivas.

Toda modestia se dejaba de lado dadas las circunstancias. Necesitó la ayuda de Harry para desatar la bata de hospital y ponerse los pantalones, que afortunadamente venían con un cordón. Al no tener cintura a la que referirse, Hermione se conformó con atar el cordón debajo de su vientre. Se sentía enorme, con los dedos gordos y torpes. Nunca podrían acusarla de ser una mujer de pecho grande, pero el estado actual de los mismos era incongruente con esa idea. Tenían que ser al menos dos tallas más de lo normal, con venas azul claro que surcaban su pálida piel. Hubo un momento de fascinación mientras contemplaba la tensa y brillante piel de su vientre, con la oscura _linea nigra_ dividiendo verticalmente su abdomen en dos. ¿Y todavía le quedaba un mes? Por Merlín.

– ¿Malfoy fue un bebé grande? – preguntó Harry, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por entablar una conversación. Tuvo que ponerle las zapatillas.

– No tengo ni idea. – admitió ella. Y como si pensar en Draco lo hubiera causado, su hijo o hija repentinamente le propinó una patadita – _¡Oh!_ – Hermione jadeó colocando las manos sobre su vientre.

– ¿Qué pasa? – exigió saber Harry, instantáneamente preocupado.

La respuesta de Hermione fue colocarle las manos donde las suyas acababan de estar y él también sintió el movimiento. La maravillada sonrisa de Harry hizo que quisiera reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Intentó imaginarse a Draco en su lugar y no pudo. Probablemente solo asentiría en reconocimiento clínico y le daría un equivalente no verbal de "Muy bien, Granger. Sigamos."

– No tienes varita. – dijo Hermione, en tono acusador – Harry, ¿qué clase de rescate es este si no tienes varita?

La mirada que le lanzó le evocó al viejo Harry.

– Tengo un plan.

Hermione lo escuchó.

* * *

 **¡Que tensión, por Merlín! Sí, el Almirante Grey no era para nada de confianza, estoy segura que la mayoría tenía sus sospechas de que ese hombre daba mala espina y que probablemente las cosas no iban a salir como habían planeado en la flota. ¡PERO, que han pasado 8 jodidos meses! JAJAJAJJA Eso si que no os lo esperabais, ¿verdad? Yo cuando lo leí por primera vez tampoco xD**

 **¿Cómo van a escapar de ahí? ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Se vienen unos caps tensos ;) ¡Sigo esperando que Rizzle actualice pronto! (lo hará)**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * guiguita* *Carmen* *AliceMlfy* *NarradoraNueva* *johannna* *AKAmart* *Loonydraconian* *SALESIA* *Mantara* *lesiramuc* *Monsther Malfoy* *Ana* *marfelton* *LluviaDeOro* *QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V* **

**¡Besos!**


	63. Saving Grace

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 63 – Saving Grace**

Toda la zona subterránea del complejo militar de cuatro niveles del Almirante Titus Grey estaba sujeto a una barrera de repelente mágico impulsada por unas protecciones originarias del nivel más bajo. Harry había estado en concienzudo contacto durante dos meses con los civiles que trabajaban en el lugar, para poder intercambiar ese tipo de información.

Esa inestimable y privilegiada información había costado a la flota varias semanas de comida y combustible y promesas de santuario. Harry habría cambiado eso y mucho más por la garantizada seguridad de Hermione.

Las barreras protectoras eran tales que abarcaban toda la instalación, extendiéndose desde un punto original que medía tan solo un metro cuadrado. Desmantelar las barreras sin disparar una serie de alarmas demostraba ser un asunto complicado. Sin embargo, si Harry era algo era ser ingenioso y con la ayuda del Vaquero y la experiencia de Scrimgeour con tales medidas de seguridad, eventualmente desarrollaron una solución alternativa.

– Lo que no pudimos desarmar, lo movimos. – le explicó a Hermione.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "lo movimos"?

– Me refiero al pequeño espacio en el que estaba el mago original cuando él o ella erigió las barreras. Resulta que el efecto del espacio del lanzamiento es fijo, pero su _posición_ es variable. Es el único defecto en un sistema, de lo contrario, inteligente. Desanclamos ese espacio y lo movimos, colocándolo lo más cerca posible de las puertas externas sin llegar a tocar el límite de la barrera. Está lo suficientemente lejos como para seguir dentro de los límites de la barrera y no hacer sonar ninguna alarma, pero también está lo suficientemente cerca como para que una persona sana pueda llegar al límite de la frontera anti-aparición y salir de aquí cuando se necesite.

Hermione procesó esa información, impresionada. Y así se lo hizo saber a Harry.

– Gracias. – respondió él – Pero, a decir verdad, habría sido mucho más rápido con tu ayuda. – ahora, todo lo que tenían que hacer, explicó, era escabullirse entre tres o cuatro guardias que se encontraban en sus puestos a lo largo de los tres pisos subterráneos, antes de llegar al cuarto al nivel del suelo.

Hermione tragó saliva audiblemente.

– ¿Eso es todo?

– Puedes hacerlo.

Hermione no estaba tan segura. Se sentía lenta y floja; su mente estaba confusa por la siniestra presión de los destrozados recuerdos. Y luego estaban sus emociones. La útil adrenalina era un impulso casi inútil que la hacía querer salir corriendo gritando, romper cosas y herir a las personas que se lo merecían. Aunque no es que tuviera tiempo para complacer tales impulsos. El estómago revuelto de temor por la seguridad de Draco la estaba amenazando con quitarle el poco coraje que le quedaba.

– ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó. No tenía ni idea de si era de día o de noche. La iluminación venia de los fluorescentes y no existían ventanas en los niveles inferiores. De alguna manera, sentía que era importante saberlo. Era importante recuperar el control y dominio sobre su entorno.

– Justo antes del amanecer. – respondió Harry, manteniendo la puerta abierta para ella.

Que apropiado, pensó Hermione, mientras caminaba.

* * *

Tres o cuatro guardias finalmente resultaron ser unos seis, y era inquietante observar que eran poco más que adolescentes; todos ellos desgarbados y flacuchos, vestidos con uniformes unas tallas de más. Harry, que había estado vigilando subrepticiamente las patrullas durante mucho tiempo, los conocía a todos por sus nombres o apodos. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que sintiera simpatía ninguna hacia ellos. Metió a Hermione en un armario de la limpieza lleno de papel higiénico y se puso entusiastamente manos a la obra con una pistola eléctrica.

– ¿De dónde diablos has sacado eso? – preguntó Hermione, cuando finalmente la sacó de en medio de una cascada de rollos de papel higiénico.

– Anatoli. Sin magia, las armas convencionales habrían sido muy ruidosas.

– Y letales. – añadió ella. No había evidencia de los soldados caídos. Harry ya había arrastrado sus inconscientes cuerpos a una habitación vacía – ¿Qué tipo de operación está ejecutando Grey aquí? – era imperativo formular esa pregunta. Ese hombre la había estado reteniendo contra su voluntad y prácticamente usaba niños para proteger su base.

Evitaron los ascensores, tomando las escaleras. Hermione esperaba que cualquier soldado doblara una esquina y tropezara con ellos, pero Harry le aseguró que dos semanas enteras de vigilancia le habían permitido memorizar más o menos la lista de turnos. Además, parecía haber menos guardias patrullando de lo esperado.

– El Almirante Grey no es Amarov, si es lo qué estás preguntando.

Hermione dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que había estado reteniendo.

– Eso explica por qué todavía sigo de una pieza. ¿Draco está bien, entonces?

Harry la miró con solemnidad.

– Sí, de lo contrario, te lo habría dicho. Lo último que escuché es que estaba detenido en una celda del segundo nivel. Hablaban de someterlo a alguna especie de tribunal.

– ¿Qué especie de tribunal?

– Procedimientos criminales.

Hermione estaba horrorizada.

– Si alguien iba a ser juzgado, ¡pensaba que sería Amarov!

– No te preocupes, aparentemente Amarov ya ha pasado su día en la corte.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

– ¿Qué? ¿Con asesoría legal y todo eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sé, no me importa. Por lo a que a mí respecta, pueden arrojarlo a una celda para que se pudra por el resto de su miserable vida.

– ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta Draco?

Harry la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la escalera.

– Tú no lo harás, lo haré yo. Vas a dirigirte hacia el espacio seguro. Allí hay una varita para que te Desaparezcas de aquí. Podrás ver a Ginny más allá del límite de la barrera. Ve hacia ella. No intentes Aparecerte a larga distancia en tu estado, ¿me comprendes? _Ve hacia Ginny_. Estará a la vista, esperándote. Y Neville está a la espera por si acaso algo sale mal.

Hermione se detuvo en seco.

– ¿Y tú y Draco?

– Ginny vendrá a por nosotros después de que hayas desocupado la zona segura. Solo cabe una persona a la vez. Es probable que las alarmas se activen tan pronto como Malfoy y yo ingresemos en la zona debido a la falta de espacio, pero estaremos a una corta distancia hasta el límite de la barrera. Fácilmente podremos recorrer los pocos metros restantes donde Ginny nos recogerá. – miró fijamente su vientre – No estás en estado de correr hacia ningún lado. Ergo, tú vas primero.

Hermione sabía que eso no era un simple plan; sino que había sido pensado y diseccionado a la perfección, y no solo por Harry. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

– Maldita sea. – exclamó, en voz baja.

– Hermione. ¡Llegaré a él, no te preocupes!

Hermione estaba incrédula.

– ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ambos? ¡Te dispararan si te ven! No tengo ni idea de lo que son capaces estás personas. – se le quebró la voz.

La mirada que Harry le dedicó era desgarradora. Levantó una mano para limpiar una lágrima en la mejilla de Hermione.

– Desgraciadamente, es probable que tengas la mejor idea de lo que se cuece. Pero no puedes recordarlo.

Ya estaban en el último piso, a punto de salir del oscuro hueco de la escalera.

– Si me dices que mi pérdida de memoria es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, te golpearé.

Harry suspiró.

– Todo lo contrario. Siempre he sentido que el _Obliviate_ debería ser la cuarta Imperdonable.

Hermione observó casi con un hosco silencio cómo Harry abría la puerta de la escalera, componiendo una ligera mueca ante el crujido. Tenía la necesidad de usar un baño de manera tan urgente que temía mojar los pantalones.

– ¿Despejado? – susurró ella.

– Sí. – respondió Harry – La salida al patio trasero es la cuarta puerta a tu izquierda. Atraviésalo y no te atrevas a detenerte hasta que llegues a la base de la antigua torre de vigilancia. La zona segura está marcada con spray rojo. Encontrarás la varita enterrada en la tierra. Ahí podrás usarla.

– Harry…

– _¡Hermione, por el amor de Merlín, vete!_

Y eso hizo.

* * *

Hermione al fin sintió que estaba caminando, no dando tumbos en la piel de otra persona. Esa disociativa sensación era horrible. Sus pies se sentían blandos y tensos al mismo tiempo, probablemente, a causa del edema provocado por muchos días de reposo en cama. La piel alrededor de sus manos y muñecas era parecida al papel; seca y pálida. Llevaba mucho tiempo en el interior, a menos que le hubieran suministrado suplementos intravenosos, era probable que tuviera deficiencia de Vitamina D. Eso no era lo ideal para una futura madre.

El bebé parecía estar asentado muy abajo, pero sin embargo, no parecía haber casi espacio para sus costillas. Hermione se maravilló que pudiera haber espacio para sus pulmones. El corto recorrido desde la enfermería hasta el nivel superior la había dejado jadeante; su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tal inesperado esfuerzo físico. Mientras tanto, su vejiga a rebosar era un desastre a punto de desbordarse.

No era así como quería experimentar el embarazo.

De hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer experimentar un embarazo, pero decidió que esos pensamientos eran el probable resultado de sus actuales circunstancias. Era difícil contemplar cualquier tipo de conexión con el bebé que crecía dentro de ella cuando para ella todavía era un sentimiento tan… bueno, _nuevo_. Sin duda, se reubicaría una vez Harry, Draco y ella estuvieran a salvo y se reunieran con Henry. Haría lo que sabía que podía hacer por el momento, profundizaría en sus reservas y reuniría la fuerza necesaria para dar el siguiente paso, y el siguiente. Podía hacerlo. Después de todo, había un precedente amargamente ganado.

Pasó por delante de la tercera puerta - a tan solo una puerta más de la preciada libertad que Harry le había prometido - y se detuvo.

Esa tercera puerta era el baño de mujeres.

Hermione sintió un histérico impulso de reírse de lo ridículo que era ese lugar. ¿A quién le importaban las instalaciones civilizadas en tiempos como esos?

A ella, esa era a maldita verdad.

El pasillo estaba completamente despejado. Harry se lo había asegurado. No había nadie a punto de descubrirla y no estaba dispuesta a orinarse en los pantalones cuando ya había soportado tantas otras indignidades. Tan rápido como pudo, Hermione se metió en el baño, eligiendo el cubículo más alejado de la puerta, por si acaso alguien entraba. Dejó la puerta discretamente entreabierta, arrojó casi un rollo de papel higiénico en la taza del váter para disimular el inminente ruido de lo que seguramente sería un épico torrente y casi lloró de satisfacción al poder aliviarse. Cuando terminó, se sintió de nuevo medio humana.

Con renovada confianza y un notable mejor paso, Hermione salió del cubículo y fue entonces cuando notó las ventanas con barrotes. El atractivo de la luz solar era intenso, después de pasar tanto tiempo en un perpetuo y artificial día. Se detuvo momentáneamente para observar lo que inicialmente parecía ser un patio vacío.

Solo que no estaba tan vacío.

 _Dios mío_. Hermione se aferró a los barrotes de la ventana con tanta fuerza como para dejarse los nudillos blancos antes de que sus piernas cedieran.

Reconocería ese familiar paso en cualquier lugar. No era de extrañar que toda la base estuviera tan convenientemente desierta. Estaban sucediendo más cosas en ese lugar que simplemente el meticuloso plan y la suerte de Harry. Todos se habían desplazado hasta el patio para presenciar lo que parecía una ejecución inminente.

Amarov y Malfoy estaban vestidos con idénticos monos negros. Ambos tenían las muñecas atadas con cables y los ojos cubiertos con vendas. Amarov ya estaba atado a un poste de madera, frente a una hilera de soldados armados que parecían incómodos incluso desde la posición de Hermione. La conmoción de ver a dos soldados escoltando a Draco hasta un segundo poste justo al lado de Amarov casi logró que Hermione cayera de rodillas.

No caminaba tambaleándose ni desgarbado. Casi parecía pavonearse y Hermione podía haber llorado por esa faceta tan Malfoy.

Los soldados comenzaron a atarlo al poste, enfrentando lo que iba a ser su pelotón de fusilamiento.

No es que Hermione se fuera a quedar a observar esa eventualidad. Ya había salido del baño, había recorrido el pasillo y había abierto las puertas del patio. Harry se había equivocado al suponer que no podía correr.

Había corrido como el viento.

* * *

 **Ya no podía esperar más para publicar el siguiente capítulo y más después de ese pedazo de salto temporal. Además ahora se ha quedado en el momento más tenso de todos xD ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Hermione llegará a tiempo? ¿Va a terminar en drama? ¿O todavía hay tiempo para un milagro? ¿Harry? ¿Habrá llegado el momento de Amarov?**

 **¡Necesito saber vuestra opinión!**

 **Y de verdad, que le pido a las fuerzas del universo y a Merlin, que, por favor, Rizzle no tarde mucho más en actualizar... T-T ¡POR FAVOOOOOOOR!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Carmen-114* *QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V* *NarradoraNueva* *Carmen* *AliceMlfy* *mariapotter2002* *johannna* *Loonydraconian* *guiguita:** Sí, tengamos fe en Rizzle *** * SALESIA:** Sí, pobre Henry debe de haber sentido esa situación como una replica de lo de sus padres, me da una penita ese pobre niño... T-T En el siguiente capítulo tendrás respuestas sobre el Almirante Grey ;) *** *Yuu Valentine* *Doristarazona:** El siguiente capítulo traerá respuestas sobre la situación de Hermione, poco a poco ;) *** * marfelton* *Monsther Malfoy:** A este fic todavía le queda mucho que dar, así que paciencia mientras rezamos para que Rizzle actualice *** * annie* *LaChicaDark***

 **¡Besos!**


	64. Faith

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 _ ****¡Recomiendo que volváis a leer el capitulo anterior para retomar el hilo de la historia!****_

* * *

 **Capítulo 64 – Faith (Fe)**

Hermione no se encontró con una lluvia de balas. Era mejor así, ya que el suicidio no entraba en sus planes.

 _Harry_ , pensó, sintiendo una extraña calma diluir la espesa maleza del pánico inicial. _Encuéntrame_.

Parecía estar de vuelta en Grimmauld Place de nuevo, cuando Honoria Cloot le había lanzado el _Imperio_ y el nombre de Harry había sonado como un mantra dentro de su cabeza.

El Almirante Titus Grey estaba parado junto a su falange de verdugos, pareciendo positivamente apopléjico.

– ¡Quietos! – gritó a sus hombres – ¡Maldita sea, bajad las armas!

El último rifle apuntó al suelo justo cuando Hermione se encontró con Draco. No perdió ni un segundo para mirarlo e inmediatamente se giró para enfrentar al Almirante. A su espalda, Draco era enorme, sólido y mucho más firme de lo que debería haber estado, dadas las circunstancias. No habló y Hermione se alegró por ello. No creía poder controlar sus emociones una vez escuchara su voz.

Grey se dirigió hacia el centro del claro cubierto de arena, deteniéndose a unos tres metros de ella, con las manos descansando sobre sus caderas. Se sintió aliviada al ver que no se había molestado en armarse.

– Hermione Granger, – enunció, logrando trasmitir grandes cantidades de frustración en esas cinco sílabas. El Almirante parecía estar mucho más demacrado de lo que lo recordaba. Supuso, que los últimos ocho meses tampoco habían sido fáciles para él. Esperaba que ella fuera la razón. Él le frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada hasta su vientre y luego subiéndola otra vez – ¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta aquí?

Hermione ignoró la pregunta, no estaba dispuesta a implicar a Harry.

– No puedes dispararle.

Una de sus espesas cejas se arqueó.

– Por supuesto que puedo.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás para agarrar el mono de Draco, como si eso fuera suficiente para frustrar cualquier intento de separarlos.

– ¡Exijo saber por qué vas a ejecutar a este hombre! – en la parte baja de su abdomen, comenzó a florecer un extraño calambre. Un pequeño movimiento en la periferia de su visión atrajo momentáneamente su atención. Miró de reojo a Amarov, quien no estaba del todo de pie, sino más bien colgado. Aun así, era un milagro que estuviera vivo. Ahí estaba una prueba fehaciente de que la cura funcionaba.

 _Harry, en cualquier momento estaría bien que aparecieras._

– Este hombre, – dijo Grey, sonando más molesto que cualquier otra cosa – ha sido encontrado culpable de facilitar el desarrollo de armas biológicas, cuya prohibición figura en el Artículo 1 de la Convención de Ginebra. – esa frase estaba bien utilizada.

– Hay circunstancias atenuantes, Almirante. Y una de ellas es el hecho de que es el responsable de la cura.

– Lo sé. – espetó Grey, impaciente.

Hermione empleó el tono más condescendiente de Premio Anual.

– También tiene derecho a un juicio.

Grey puso los ojos en blanco.

– Oh, ya tuvo un juicio. _Y_ un abogado.

– ¿Tuvo asesoría legal? – preguntó, inmediatamente escéptica – ¿De quién?

– Tuya.

Esa confesión la pilló completamente desprevenida. Sus cejas arqueadas casi desaparecían en el interior de su flequillo.

– _¿Qué?_

– Puede que no hayas reparado en eso, pero no hay mucho donde elegir cuando se trata de abogados. Fuiste su asesora legal cuando decidiste que nadie más en la base era lo suficientemente competente o imparcial como para desempeñar dicho papel.

Hermione estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo… no. Bueno, tenía sentido. Eso era, totalmente, algo que ella haría, ¿no? Aparentemente, había defendido a Draco, aunque inútilmente. Sin embargo no tenía ninguna duda de que la balanza ya estaba inclinada, y no a favor de Draco. Su mente se aceleró.

– Verás, si estás tan interesado en seguir las reglas, debería haber una apelación que yo pueda presentar en su nombre.

– No habrá ninguna apelación. ¡Ya te he explicado esto y me estoy cansado de que corretees por mi base ordenando a mis hombres como si fuera tu maldito apocalipsis personal!

Eso tampoco fue una sorpresa. Por Merlín, sonaba como algo que ella habría hecho.

Grey se acercó y comenzó a preocuparse de que intentara agarrarla.

– Ya no estás en el Reino Unido, señorita Granger. Este país está bajo ley marcial. Estamos intentando reconstruirlo, pero antes de que podamos hacerlo, tenemos que restaurar algo similar a la ley y el orden. Cientos de miles de supervivientes cuentan con lo que estamos produciendo en esta misma instalación. Ahora administramos las cosas de manera acelerada, extrayendo la cura y lidiando con los saqueadores y demás escoria que salió a la superficie por este hirviente desastre. No hay espacio para los aprovechados ni criminales de guerra que esperan en las celdas de la cárcel usando los recursos. No me importa mucho como manejáis las cosas en tu flota, pero aquí hacemos las cosas de manera diferente.

– Seguramente él te serviría de ayuda. – insistió Hermione, confundida ante tales medidas innecesarias y extremas – ¿No es mejor mantenerlo con vida?

– Oh, ya nos ayudó lo suficiente, entonces, tuvo el juicio y lo encontramos culpable. – Grey se volvió hacia Amarov, como si repentinamente le disgustara encontrarlo ahí. Su rostro se retorció con una mueca de desprecio – Justo como a ese hijo de puta.

La siguiente pregunta que salió de su boca era retórica y la pronunció casi en un susurro. Las palabras se sintieron frías y secas.

– También defendí a Amarov, ¿verdad?

– Y también hiciste un trabajo decente, aunque lo odiaras a cada segundo. – le informó Grey.

 _Merlín, Harry. Encuéntranos, por favor._

– Escucha… – comenzó Hermione, pero Grey levantó una mano. Su poca paciencia se había agotado. Se inclinó hacia ella, pudiendo escupirle en la cara la próxima vez que hablara. Podía sentir la tensión que irradiaba del cuerpo de Draco y le preocupaba lo que podía intentar hacer. Aunque no es que estuviera en posición de poder hacer algo.

– Este no es nuestro primer rodeo. – siseó – Cada vez que escapas de tu represiva memoria, tengo que recordarte todas las maneras en que intentas, casi todos los malditos días, joderme. Tengo claro que tú y tu espectáculo de fenómenos flotante estáis acostumbrados a sentiros realmente especiales, pero ahora mismo, _yo_ soy el maestro de ceremonias, ¿entiendes?

– ¿ _Joderte_? – contraatacó ella, consciente de que se estaba quedando rápidamente sin tácticas disuasorias. Si Harry había llegado a la celda de Draco, se tendría que haber dado cuenta de que lo habían trasladado – ¡Me tienes aquí contra mi voluntad! – entrecerró los ojos – ¿Dónde está mi varita? Supongo que llegue hasta aquí con ella desde la cabaña de Beaumont.

Grey no perdía el ritmo.

– Nos la entregaste.

– Tonterías. – escupió Hermione – Después de lo que le sucedió a la gente mágica que capturó Amarov, no encontraras un individuo mágico que alguna vez ceda voluntariamente su varita a los muggles, sin importar cuán razonada o diplomática sea la petición. Rompiste nuestro acuerdo mediado por Rebecca Beaumont y, luego, para colmo, me borraste la memoria, ¡quién sabe cuántas veces! ¡Me despierto embarazada hasta los topes y descubro que estás a punto de ejecutar a la persona responsable de crear la cura!

Grey resopló.

– Fue idea de tu marido barrerte la memoria.

Ahora sintió un definido dolor, era más que un endurecimiento, más que un calambre. Resistió el impulso de agarrarse el abdomen, pero había comenzado a inclinarse contra Draco, para utilizarlo como apoyo. Le había cambiado la respiración. Antes había sido áspera, pero ahora apenas podía escucharlo.

Cielos. ¿Draco había sugerido que utilizaran el _Imperius_ contra ella? Iba a matarlo, si Grey no se le adelantaba. Hermione tenía muchas preguntas, pero todas palidecían en comparación con la que soltó.

– ¿Mi marido?

El Almirante Grey parecía deleitarse con su conmoción.

– Nunca pasa de moda. Para que conste, esta será la segunda vez que te digo que acepté casaros a ambos. Y sí, borramos algunas de las partes más problemáticas de tu memoria. Pero solo recurrí a eso _después_ de que intentaras sacar el culo de tu hombre de la cárcel no menos de seis veces. Maldita sea, casi consigues que te maten con la tontería.

– ¿Y cuéntame que hizo Rebecca Beaumont para ganarse ese destino? La mataste, ¿verdad?

Grey parecía realmente arrepentido.

– Se le advirtió.

No era necesario ser un genio para adivinar lo que podía haber pasado.

– Intento sacarme de aquí, ¿no es así? – preguntó Hermione, en voz baja – Porque rompiste el acuerdo. ¿Cuándo _te_ someterás a juicio, Almirante Grey? ¿Me pregunto quién será tu asesor legal? ¿O estás por encima de la ley?

El Almirante se inclinó todavía más cerca.

– Por el bien de los ciudadanos supervivientes que juré proteger hasta mi último aliento, en esta base, en este edificio y en cualquier asunto que te preocupe, ¡ _yo soy la ley_!

– Tienes la cura. No nos necesitas a ninguno de nosotros.

Él suspiró, con un remordimiento aparentemente genuino.

– Ojalá fuera cierto. Necesitamos un plan de contingencia en caso de que la cura deje de funcionar.

– Y ese es mi bebé, ¿verdad?

El Almirante no dijo nada y eso fue respuesta suficiente.

– ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? – preguntó Hermione, aunque también sabía la respuesta. La breve y terrible asociación con Alexander Amarov la había proporcionado información útil sobre lo que hacían ciertos hombres con poder cuando no había control ni equilibrio. Era casi posible sentir compasión por el Almirante Grey. Era como Amarov, a su propia y demente manera, decidido a forjar su versión de orden y caos, completamente convencido de que lo hacía por el bien común.

– No he sido cruel contigo, señorita Granger. También te he recordado esto, repetidamente.

– Encarcelarme aquí, amenazar la vida de mi hijo y ejecutar a mi marido no es un acto bondadoso, Almirante. – Hermione se mantuvo firme – No me voy a mover de este sitio.

– Sí lo harás. No tengo el hábito de matar mujeres embarazadas desarmadas. – dijo, con cansancio.

– No. – otro calambre se apoderó de ella.

– Apártate.

– Vete al infierno.

Grey suspiró mientras sacaba un arma, apuntándola en mitad del pecho y amartillándola.

– Muévete y mantente de una pieza o quédate donde estás y enviaré la bala directamente a través de ti. De cualquiera de las dos maneras, Draco Malfoy no vivirá para ver otro amanecer.

 _Harry estaba llegando_. _Sabía que era así._

Hermione alzó la barbilla, esperando que no se notase que le temblaba.

– No vas a matarme.

– La bala no tiene por qué matarte. Solo a él.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero tardíamente se percató de que no podía. De hecho, no parecía poder mover un músculo. Era imposible incluso pestañear. Repentinamente sintió que estaba encerrada dentro de un bloque de hormigón invisible. Luchó por expandir sus pulmones para tomar aire. Directamente frente a ella, Grey parecía estar experimentando las mismas dificultades. Su rostro se tornaba de un enrojecido púrpura, con ojos saltones. El extraño calambre en su vientre se agudizó hasta el punto que estaría gritando de dolor si hubiera podido. Se preguntó si el bebé estaría atrapado en el mismo y doloroso estado de parálisis.

Para el profundo alivio de Hermione, Harry apareció en el pequeño espacio entre ella y Grey. Su expresión era casi aterradora en su ferocidad. La luz que los rodeaba empezó a curvarse y deformarse en la inconfundible figura de un cubo, como si las ondulantes ondas de un espejismo térmico hubieran sido enhebradas en líneas rectas. El cubo se contrajo y, repentinamente, comenzó a sonar una antigua bocina, originada en algún lugar dentro del edificio. Era ensordecedora.

Sin ya nada que perder, Harry había apagado los detectores mágicos del edificio arrancando la zona de seguridad con magia del patio trasero, reposicionándola ahí y ahora, para cubrirlos a ambos.

– ¡Draco! – gritó, recordándole a Harry que no se olvidara de él. Creyó haberlo visto rodar los ojos.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sintió el conocido tirón de la Aparición.

* * *

 **Hola, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar el siguiente, pero estoy desmotivada, cabreada y rallada por la ausencia de Rizzle y la conclusión de la historia. Sigo teniendo fe en que va a terminarla, pero la espera se está haciendo eterna y me está entrando la mala leche, tanto por mí como por quien lea la historia... ¡Nunca más empezaré una traduccion sin que la historia original este completa! ¡Solo puedo pediros disculpas y que tengáis aún más paciencia!**

 **Pero es que con lo fascinante que es este fic, ¿cómo no voy a estar así? Este capítulo te tiene al borde del colapso nervioso durante todo el rato, ya sea por la tensión creada en el ambiente, por las cosas que descubre Hermione y por la esperanza de la aparición de Harry en escena, pero ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?**

 **¡RIZZLE ACTUALIZA PRONTO, POR FAVOR!**

 **Aunque todavía tenemos 3 capítulos más, que obviamente ya tengo traducidos, ¿cuándo os gustaría que los publicara?**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Loonydraconian* *Carmen* *NarradoraNueva* *Zharytha* *guiguita:** Sí, todavía quedan tres capítulos más que ya tengo traducidos, siento haceros esto... yo también estoy como tú, aunque sigo teniendo fe en Rizzle *** * SALESIA:** Espero que todavía tengas tiempo de leer tranquilamente los domingos ;) ¿Qué te han parecido las revelaciones de las que se ha enterado Hermione? *** * joss-12* *AnaelDeNottZabinni* *LaChicaDark* *Guest (Mel):** ¡Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, me has derretido el corazón! Y yo espero que sigas disfrutando de todas las historias que tengo ;) Por cierto, Pesadillas no está abandonada, solo un poco olvidada, puede que la retome este verano *** * Doristarazona:** Toda la planificación de Harry y el Vaquero no ha servido para nada xD *** * johannna* *Sokoe:** A mí también me va a dar algo si Rizzle no actualiza pronto T-T *** * marfelton:** Tus peticiones han tenido respuesta jajajaj xD Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y que tu hija pueda hacerlo algún día, recemos porque Rizzle no tarde en terminar la historia;) *****

 **¡Besos!**


	65. Hogwarts

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 _ ****¡Recomiendo que volváis a leer el capitulo anterior para retomar el hilo de la historia!****_

* * *

 **Capítulo 65 – Hogwarts**

Para la mayoría de las personas, la Aparición es confusa.

Es similar a un momento de vértigo o cuando te levantas muy rápido con un nivel bajo de azúcar en sangre. Para algunos, es una agradable sensación de la nada más absoluta por un breve momento; una fracción de segundo de completa paz porque acabas de diseminar cada átomo de tu ser y parte de tu cerebro mágico está intensamente enfocado en volver a unir _tu_ cuerpo físico en una ubicación diferente en el espacio tiempo. Había informes de personas que sufrían depresiones severas que se Aparecían repetidamente en un intento por encontrar un descanso de su angustia mental.

La Despartición es, como es bien sabido, casi lo peor que puede suceder cuando falla la Aparición. Un pequeño lapso en la concentración puede ocasionar que aparezcas en tu destino en un estado de mutilación "no propicio para vivir" (esa era la respuesta oficial utilizada en esos casos en los informes forenses). O dentro de una pared. O, como en un famoso caso, a bordo de un submarino Soviético de clase S, casi causando el pánico nuclear.

Pero la transmutación corporal y el lanzamiento simultaneo del portal es avanzado, magia para adultos y existen pautas para su práctica segura. Algunas de ellas se especifican legalmente y son más o menos las mismas reglas que rigen la conducción, excepto que no es necesario que uses gafas cuando realizas el examen. No puedes Aparecerte bajo la influencia de sustancias que alteran la mente o si tus capacidades mentales o físicas están dañadas. Dependiendo de donde vivas, también existen leyes que indican lo lejos que puedes Aparecerte, donde puedes Aparecerte y a cuantas personas puedes llevar contigo. Los libros de historia dictan que lo más lejos que alguien ha viajado por Aparición (y vivió para contarlo) fueron aproximadamente mil quinientas setenta millas. Un joven aprendiz de impresor de libros de pociones desapareció en Norfolk en 1834, reapareciendo en Estonia. Todavía existe el debate de si eso se hizo a propósito. Que le faltara la mayor parte de la ropa y todo el bello del cuerpo era cosa aparte. El punto era que, _técnicamente_ , se había logrado la Aparición transcontinental. En su juventud, Voldemort, había realizado varios viajes de ida y vuelta entre el Reino Unido y Berlín, por ejemplo. Pero era una hazaña que requería gran habilidad, concentración, intención e inmensas reservas de poder.

Harry tenía dos de las cuatro. El hecho de que carecería de concentración e intención no era enteramente su culpa, dado que era una emergencia inesperada. La Aparición de Hermione fue caer desde un punto casi cerca del techo. Aterrizó con fuerza de costado, sin aliento. Hubo un obligatorio momento de pánico porque no podía ver, pero entonces sus ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz. Estaba en interior. A pesar de eso, había nitidez en el aire; una frescura que era nueva y… antigua. Familiar, más bien.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido hasta sentarse, tosiendo, debido a la nube de polvo que flotaba a través de las rendijas de luz solar que se filtraban sobre el oscuro suelo de madera desde las ventanas tapiadas de cristales coloridos. Se palpó el vientre, sin saber qué buscar, pero se tranquilizó cuando el bebé la gratificó con una serie de pataditas. Le llevó unos segundos más parpadear y examinar el lugar detenidamente antes de jadear conmocionada. El mismo pequeño rincón. Las mismas estanterías, aunque ahora en su mayoría vacías y cubiertas de telarañas. El olor a pergamino antiguo. Su estómago se retorció ante el recuerdo y algo más que el aire seco provocó que sus ojos se aguaran.

 _¡Hogwarts! ¡Estaban en Hogwarts!_

– ¿Draco? – jadeó, mirando a su alrededor, más temerosa a cada segundo que pasaba – ¿Harry? – pero estaba sola. No, no del todo. Podía escuchar pasos en el pasillo exterior. Eran rápidos, determinados y, decididamente, humanos – ¡Draco! – gritó esta vez.

Los pasos se detuvieron y, entonces, empezaron a correr. No podía ver las puertas principales de la biblioteca desde donde estaba tirada, pero las oyó abrirse. Tres profundas respiraciones más tarde y no fue Draco, sino Harry quien apareció. Parecía que salía de un combate de boxeo. Todo el lado izquierdo de su cara sangraba, tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado y casi totalmente cerrado en una fina rendija. La manga izquierda de su abrigo estaba hecha jirones y manchada de sangre. Afortunadamente, aún conservaba la varita.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – demandó Hermione.

– Me quedé atrapado. – dijo, claramente agitado. El esfuerzo por encontrarla le estaba costando caro.

– ¿Te refieres durante la Aparición? – preguntó ella, consciente de que prácticamente le estaba gritando. Hermione se había puesto de pie en ese punto, presionando cautelosamente sus heridas – Dios, Harry. ¿Casi sufres una despartición?

Él se tambaleó, probablemente por la pérdida de sangre. Hermione miró alrededor de la estancia, encontrando y arrastrando una silla hasta allí, obligándolo a sentarse. Harry temblaba como una hoja y notó que su piel estaba helada mientras examinaba sus heridas.

– ¿Dónde está Draco?

En silencio, Harry se sentó, parpadeando hacia ella desde debajo del pelo oscuro y un torrente de sangre que se filtraba desde una profunda laceración debajo del cuero cabelludo. Hermione tomó la varita del flojo agarre de la mano de Harry e inmediatamente empezó a sellar el corte. Ese hechizo de primeros auxilios relativamente simple prendió fuego a su sistema nervioso, dado que no había utilizado la magia durante muchos meses. La sensación fue casi insoportable; una extraña inquietud que _zigzagueaba_ por su brazo de lanzamiento y el resto de su cuerpo. Dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo en un intento de aliviar una acumulación de algo que no sabía cómo describir. En el interior de su vientre, el bebé volvió a patearla, lo cual la inquietó. El horroroso calambre estaba de vuelta, solo que ahora lo sentía como si una garra de metal la hubiera agarrado desde adentro y la estuviera retorciendo…

– ¿Hermione? – preguntó Harry, preocupado.

El dolor fue disminuyendo y, eventualmente, evaporándose. Concentrándose en su tarea, usó la varita para cortar una tira del tejido de su manga y limpió suavemente la sangre de la cara de Harry.

– Harry, – dijo, con más fuerza esta vez – ¿ _dónde_ está Draco?

Harry parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Rápidamente lo trasladó al suelo. Tenía que tener el brazo roto y tenía lo que parecía docenas de astillas de madera enterradas en la carne. Hermione estaba horrorizada, pero decidida en no demostrarlo. Estaba empezando a sospechar, que Harry se había Aparecido parcialmente en un objeto sólido, un mueble, muy probablemente. Debía de haberse desprendido por sí mismo, rompiendo huesos en el proceso. El cómo se las había arreglado para transportarse a través de los océanos, además con otros a remolque, era algo de lo que se maravillaría más adelante.

– Bien. – contestó Harry, tardíamente – Está bien.

– ¡Gracias a Dios!

– Dijo que viniera a por ti… es peligroso. Él se fue a buscar a Grey… está aquí.

– ¿Quién? ¿El _Almirante_ Grey? – repitió Hermione, aturdida – ¿Está en Hogwarts?

Harry asintió.

– Los traje a todos. No era mi intención. No…

– Shh. Está bien, Harry. Descansa. – dijo, con la cabeza de Harry sobre su regazo. Aunque no tenía mucho espacio debido a su abultado vientre – Lo siento, lo siento mucho. – y así era, porque ella era la razón del cambio en los planes cuidadosamente elaborados de Harry. No estaba segura de qué hacer con ese brazo. Los cortes eran una cosa, pero reparar huesos rotos era algo que mejor dejar a un practicante real de medimagia. Draco podría hacerlo. También pensó en Padma y eso no mejoraba las cosas. Hermione deslizó suavemente la cabeza de Harry de su regazo. Uso la varita para cortar el cojín del asiento de un sillón acolchado y lo usó como almohada para su amigo.

– Voy a encontrarlo.

Los ojos cerrados de Harry se abrieron de golpe.

– ¡No! ¡No es seguro! ¡Dije que me quedaría aquí contigo!

– Harry, tengo tu varita. ¡Y si Draco está la mitad de lo mal que estás tú, no lo dejaré cerca de Titus Grey!

Sus ojos verdes estaban nublados por el dolor. Hermione quería lanzarle un hechizo analgésico, pero no se atrevía hasta saber el alcance de la pérdida de sangre. De lo contrario, bien podría matarlo. Harry la agarró de la mano, componiendo una mueca cuando se apartó de él.

– No… no es solo Grey…

– Tengo que irme. – insistió ella – Volveré tan pronto como pueda, te lo prometo, Harry.

– ¡No es solo él! – dijo, con tanta fuerza, que Hermione tuvo que sostenerlo – ¡Amarov también está aquí!

* * *

Estaban en Hogwarts. No solo dentro de los terrenos, sino _dentro_ del Castillo. Potter no podía explicarlo. Le había dicho a Draco que había apuntado al almacén del muelle donde Ginny Weasley estaba confinada con Neville Longbottom. Las altas tierras escocesas, por decirlo suavemente, estaban muy lejos de ahí.

Aparecer en el interior del Castillo debería ser imposible mientras sus formidables protecciones, obsoletas por el tiempo de abandono, permanecieran en pie. Se les ocurrió pensar que las protecciones podrían haber sido desmanteladas cuando Draco y Hermione habían visitado el Castillo por última vez hacía más de un año, pero Draco lo dudaba. Potter era el tipo correcto de mago para poner a prueba tales imposibilidades. Habían viajado desde la costa este de los Estados Unidos, cruzando el Atlántico Norte, cubriendo una extensión de más de mil millas. Había sido algo difícil para Potter transportar a Hermione y a Draco con él, pero si a eso le añadimos a Amarov y Grey. El campo de Aparición debía de haber sido realmente considerable y debía haberle requerido un inmenso poder transportarlos a todos. Desafortunadamente, le sobraba poco para cualquier intento de precisar el punto exacto y esa era la razón por la cual los cinco se habían dispersado a los cuatro vientos al llegar.

Draco tuvo la buena fortuna de ser depositado de pie, directamente dentro de las enormes puertas dobles del Castillo, casi como un invitado. Sin perder el tiempo había utilizado una losa de piedra rota y dentada para cortar las ataduras de cables que sujetaban sus muñecas. Había tres gigantescas vigas de metal en las puertas, una encima de la otra. Las vigas no habían sido instaladas durante la permanencia de Draco en el colegio. Eran una adición más reciente y hablaba de la desesperación que debía haber afectado a los residentes del colegio, durante los peores momentos del brote.

Harry había Aparecido con un gran estruendo en el Gran Comedor. Estaba entrelazado de la peor manera posible con una de las largas mesas de madera esparcidas por la gran estancia. Pasaron unos dolorosos minutos resolviendo como liberar a Potter de la mesa sin causarle muchos daños. Su brazo había quedado en mal estado y requería estratégica manipulación y tratamiento.

– ¡Suéltame! – siseó Potter, empujando a Draco. Tenía el rostro contorsionado por el dolor – Estoy bien.

No estaba bien, pero Draco se alegró de evitar cualquier excusa que lo distrajera de localizar a Granger. Conociéndola, seguramente ya se había metido en problemas.

– Hey, probemos esto. – sugirió Harry, lanzando un hechizo de Localización. Explicó que era similar al que Hermione y él habían utilizado para encontrar a Draco en Azkaban.

El hechizo mostraba todas las personas que actualmente figuraban en el Castillo. Les dijo que Hermione estaba en la biblioteca y que había Aparecido, afortunadamente, completa, sana y parecía estar moviéndose. Con cierta sorpresa, el hechizo también les dijo varias cosas más, todas ellas no deseadas. Una figura cautelosa y sigilosa, etiquetada con el nombre "Alexander Sebastien Piotr Amarov", estaba en el segundo piso. Una mancha de forma extraña bajo el nombre "Titus Robert Grey" estaba al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la Torre de Astronomía. Grey, a diferencia de Hermione y Amarov, no se movía en absoluto.

– Mierda. – dijo Potter, pasándose la mano ilesa por su cabello incrustado de sangre – Esto complica las cosas.

 _No terriblemente_ , pensó Draco, pero estaba acostumbrado a guardar esos pensamientos para sí mismo.

Otras revelaciones fueron igualmente inquietantes.

– ¿Pero qué demonios? – exclamó Potter, entrecerrando los ojos ante los planos traslucidos y tridimensionales del Castillo – ¿Qué es eso que se ve ahí? Esto no puede estar bien.

Parecía que no eran las únicas personas en el Castillo, aunque "personas" probablemente no era la palabra correcta. Las figuras sin nombre, que sin duda tenían forma humana, parecían estar agrupadas en las cocinas. Se movían de manera extraña, retorciéndose como una masa de gruesas lombrices.

– ¿Por qué están todos amontonados de esa manera?

– Parece un nido. – le ofreció Draco.

– ¿De _qué?_

Pero ambos lo sabían.

– Eso es imposible. – dijo Potter – Este hechizo te muestra personas. ¡Personas vivas y reales! ¡No zombies!

– Los zombies mágicos parecen tener capacidades verdaderamente únicas. – dijo Draco. Recordó el cadáver de Argus Filch y los órganos ausentes de su cuerpo – Y estos llevan aquí, potencialmente, mucho tiempo, atraídos sin duda por toda la magia.

– ¿Y qué, crees que han estado evolucionando o algo así? ¿Formando una especie de demente comunidad zombie? ¿Anidando?

– Tenemos que encontrar a Granger antes de que otra cosa la encuentre antes. – dijo Draco, a modo de respuesta.

– No tenía intención de traer a los otros dos. – dijo Potter, parpadeando para apartar la sangre de sus ojos.

Draco frunció el ceño ante el corte de su cabeza.

– Siéntate para que pueda echarle un ojo a eso.

Pero Potter le golpeó la mano con fuerza.

– ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Encontremos a Hermione y salgamos de aquí! _Ahora_.

Estaban de acuerdo en que Potter no estaba en condiciones de deambular por el Castillo, en caso de toparse con un Grey armado, con Amarov, o los horrores que albergaban las cocinas. Potter acordó ir directamente a la biblioteca para localizar a Hermione y allí esperaría con ella. Hubo una breve discusión sobre quien se llevaría la única varita disponible.

– No voy a enviarte a vigilar a mi mujer e hijo nonato con solo tu ingenio, el cual me apresuro a agregar, está incluso más embotado de lo habitual. – espetó Draco.

Potter estaba demasiado indispuesto para registrar el insulto. Aunque no estaba tan ido como para pasar por alto otras notables noticias.

– ¿Tu _mujer_? – preguntó, alzando la voz una octava.

Draco suspiró con impaciencia.

– Idea suya. Se estaba quedando sin opciones para protegerme de la misión de Grey de condenarme como criminal de guerra. Pensó que casándose conmigo podría ofrecerme algo de protección. No tuve otra opción en ese asunto.

– Que romántico. – murmuró Potter. Su mirada se congeló súbitamente – Fuiste tu quien sugirió que la Desmemoriaran, ¿verdad?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Es una historia larga y demasiado complicada para que, en este momento, tu cabeza herida pueda procesarla.

Harry enfureció.

– Jodido bastardo. Ella merece algo mucho mejor.

La sonrisa de Draco podría haber cortado el granito.

– En este momento, soy la principal alternativa a Amarov. Él no debe encontrarla antes que tú, Potter. O antes de que yo lo encuentre a él.

Harry se marchó sin más problemas. Según lo acordado, Draco esperó. Diez minutos, después veinte. Como no volvía, Draco supuso que Harry había logrado localizar a Hermione. Si había sucedido cualquier otra cosa… bueno, no quería ni pensarlo. Y había mucho en qué pensar.

En primer lugar se dirigió hacia Titus Grey. Localizar al Almirante no requirió gran habilidad o astucia ya que el hombre estaba mayormente incrustado en el interior de una pared de piedra maciza. A Draco no le sorprendía. La imagen del hechizo de localización le había proporcionado una pista sobria sobre el destino del hombre muggle. Solo quedaba al descubierto, aproximadamente, un tercio de su rostro, la parte superior de uno de sus hombros y la apunta de los dedos de una mano. Una lástima que no fuera la mano con la que sostenía el revolver. El resto de su persona estaba enterrado en el interior de la piedra caliza. Su rostro hinchado y morado era una máscara de cruda agonía. La esquina de su boca semienterrada se abría y cerraba y el único y abultado ojo que tenía libre se ensanchó, encontrándose con Draco.

– P… ffffvr… P… ffffvr…

Draco rebuscó en el único bolsillo accesible del uniforme del Almirante. Dentro, encontró un cuaderno pequeño y desgastado, un lápiz y un cargador extra de munición. Eso último era inútil sin la pistola, aunque se lo llevó de todos modos. El mono de prisionero no tenía bolsillos, así que deslizó el cuaderno y el cargador en el interior de sus botas. Despreocupadamente, se preguntó si la política de Grey era reciclar las botas después de ejecutar a los prisioneros. Probablemente.

Cuando Draco se alejó, sintió que algo lo agarraba. Eran los dedos del Almirante. Agarraban desesperadamente la tela del mono.

– P… ffffvr… – suplicó Grey.

Draco ni siquiera lo miró, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

* * *

 **¡Hola! De verdad que me da una rabia actualizar esta historia sin tener noticias de la original y sin saber cuando habrá una nueva actualización que nos acerque más al final... ¡Lloroooooooooo! ¿Pero bueno, qué podemos hacer, más que esperar? Al menos, todavía quedan dos capítulos más hasta llegar al ultimo que hay actualizado T-T**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el cap, creo que este fic es uno de los que mejor trama y mejor narración tiene - lo que es una lastima que Rizzle todavía no haya dado señales de vida, pero no voy a hurgar más la herida... (soy algo masoquista) - Que Harry era un mago poderoso lo sabíamos, pero eso de esta pedazo de Aparicion que ha logrado, ¿qué opináis? Al menos, tenemos la certeza de que nuestros tres personajes han llegado mayormente ilesos (pobre Harry), pero ¿y Amarov? ¿Y qué es eso que hay en las cocinas? Creo que el Almirante lo tiene algo crudo, creo que va a sufrir una larga agonía, ¡punto para Draco! xD**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *And-18** *** * Carmen-114* *Loonydraconian* *guiguita* *SALESIA* *AliceMlfy* *Ginaevans6* *johannna* *** **marfelton * *** **Carmen * *LluviaDeOro** *** * Pau* *Kattypocket* *Liz* *AlenDarkStar* **

**¡Besos!**


	66. Offspring

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Rizzle (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 **.- Una historia de Rizzle -.**

* * *

 _ ****¡Recomiendo que volváis a leer el capitulo anterior para retomar el hilo de la historia!****_

* * *

 **Capítulo 66 – Offspring (Descendencia)**

Harry se desmayó. Francamente, estaba sorprendida de que hubiera tardado tanto en el estado que estaba.

Hermione no tenía los reflejos de Buscador ni ninguna gran habilidad para volar, pero se podía contar con que respondiera cuando era necesario. Desafortunadamente, un vientre de embarazada era una nueva y molesta variable que debía tenerse en cuenta en todo tipo de incomodas ecuaciones espaciales. Actuar con rapidez, por ejemplo. Sintiéndose desequilibrada debido a su mucho más bajo centro de gravedad, la actual maniobra vio a Hermione deslizándose, prácticamente, por el suelo para atrapar a Harry, antes de que cayera en una vitrina junto al largo escritorio abandonado de la señora Pince.

– Uff. – gruñó ella, mientras colisionaban contra la pared de piedra, juntos. Gracias a Dios de los superpoderes absorbentes del líquido amniótico, pensó. Por supuesto, existía la posibilidad de que sus recientes aventuras hubieran dañado al bebé, pero las fuertes y frecuentes patadas y la inquietud general del bebé le decían que él o ella estaba bien. Por ahora, en cualquier caso.

Harry no era un hombre muy grande, pero había pocas cosas tan inamovibles como una persona inconsciente. Hermione lo dejó completamente en el suelo con suavidad antes de usar el Leviosa. Parecía dolorosamente joven y vulnerable mientras se alzaba flotando ante ella. Se había quedado en posesión de la única varita, incapaz de Desaparecerse mientras aún se encontraran dentro de los límites de las barreras Anti-Aparición del Castillo. Tendrían que hacerlo en el campo de Quidditch, de igual modo que hicieron ella y Draco hacía lo que parecía una vida entera. Era su responsabilidad encontrar a Draco, y obtener la ayuda médica adecuada para Harry lo antes posible.

Y había otras razones por las que un centro médico debía ser el próximo destino más lógico.

Otro dolor en el vientre - y si tuviera que ser sincera consigo misma, podría llamarlos por lo que eran; _contracciones_ \- la detuvo en seco. Hermione jadeó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Las internas e imaginarias tijeras metálicas desaparecieron. En ese momento, sentía como si una licuadora se hubiera encendido en su interior y estuviera azotándolo. Los dolores ahora eran terribles y mucho más seguidos. Por supuesto no tenía idea de qué esperar estando esperando, sin embargo, Hermione especuló que probablemente había estado en fase progresiva durante el último par de días. Cuando la contracción más reciente desapareció, tomó aire de manera temblorosa y descubrió que necesitaba más concentración de la habitual para lanzar un simple Lumos. Su enfoque mágico era vacilante y parecían totalmente oportunos esos malditos dolores de parto para acabar de complicar la situación.

– ¿Harry? – dijo mirando su pálido rostro, deseando que se despertara y no la dejara sola en esas terribles circunstancias – Harry, ¿puedes oírme?

Fue inútil. Estaba fuera de combate. Le revisó el pulso. Era errático, pero fuerte. Estaba a punto de echarle otro vistazo al brazo herido cuando un ruido en el pasillo la congeló.

– _Nox_. – susurró rápidamente.

Las respiraciones agonizantes a veces se conocían como "traqueteo". Hermione siempre había pensado que era algo extraño. Había estado alrededor de heridos y moribundos terminales y nunca había escuchado ningún traqueteo. Por lo general, se trataba de jadeos desesperados, gorgoritos o un silbido fino y enfisematoso. Ese ruido, sin embargo, era un traqueteo que encajaba con el estilo gótico Victoriano. Sonaba como si el aire estuviera siendo extraído desde las profundidades del infierno, en lugar de extraerlo del entorno más inmediato. Ese no era un sonido de vida. Era la muerte personificada y, en ese momento, estaba a escasos metros de Harry y ella, en la oscuridad.

El hedor de la criatura provocó que su cabeza empezara a dar vueltas. Curiosamente, no era la descomposición familiar a la que estaba acostumbrada. Este tenía unas cualidades más, ¿se atrevía a decir saludables? Era un olor almizclado, como el de un animal, decidió, reprimiendo la necesidad de vomitar.

La estancia estaba casi totalmente a oscuras, por lo que confiaba en su excelente memoria de la disposición del lugar para calcular su ubicación y la de Harry en relación con todo lo demás en la biblioteca y en el Castillo en general.

Tenía una varita, pero la magia sería tan buena como su capacidad para ver contra qué la aplicaba. Convocar cualquier tipo de luz quedaba fuera de discusión por si acaso todavía no los habían descubierto. Pero entonces, tan repentinamente como había aparecido, el traqueteo se detuvo. Los zombies no necesitaban respirar, se recordó a sí misma, su mente empezó a girar en torno a las posibilidades. ¿Quizás el espécimen no lo sabía?

Hermione se quedó completamente quieta, agarrando al pobre Harry, probablemente con demasiada fuerza. Sentía como si estuviera suspendida en una telaraña. El más leve estremecimiento haría vibrar los pegajosos y sedosos filamentos, alertando al depredador que aguardaba conocer su paradero. Podría haber pasado desapercibida si Harry no se hubiera sacudido en sus brazos. Era demasiado esperar que el zombie pasara de largo, sin percatarse.

Tuvo la astucia de dejar al inconsciente Harry y hacerlo flotar hacia la seguridad del techo, antes de comenzar a lanzar hechizos.

Con lo que no había contado era con el hecho de que el zombie acechador pareciera blandir una varita propia.

* * *

El calamitoso ruido fue casi suficiente para convencer a Draco de que todo un ala del Castillo se había venido abajo, tal fue la magnitud de la onda expansiva y la resultante nube de polvo que descendía de los pisos superiores. Draco corrió en dirección a la biblioteca. Cuando encontraba escaleras, las saltaba de dos o tres a la vez. Se detuvo bruscamente frente a los restos de la entrada de la biblioteca con la única razón de que Alexander Amarov estaba parado en un halo de polvo de lo que alguna vez había sido la puerta, con una antigua pistola en sus manos libres.

– Hola, Malfoy. – dijo el hombre más malvado del actual mundo – Tenemos un problema.

* * *

Era culpa suya que hubieran terminado en Hogwarts. Simplemente había soñado con la biblioteca, ¿no? Había anhelado la sensación y el recuerdo de su hogar y tal vez había afectado involuntariamente en la localización de Aparición de Harry. Era culpa suya que el plan de rescate de Harry se hubiera ido a la mierda, pero ¿qué más podría haber hecho ella? ¿Quedarse a mirar como ejecutaban a Draco? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, de todos modos? ¿Por qué no había hecho lo que siempre hacía; encontrar formas imposibles de escapar de cárceles imposibles? ¿Por qué simplemente… se había dado por vencido? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Estaba enfadada con él, con Harry y con ella misma.

Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Hermione. Estaba preocupada por Harry, aunque siguiera a salvo, flotando en algún lugar elevado cerca de las vigas de la biblioteca. Hizo todo lo posible por evitar hechizos ofensivos que podían, potencialmente, brotar hacia arriba y herirlo. Su agresor no tenía tales preocupaciones, por lo que Hermione decidió que probablemente también estaba llorando por las docenas, sino cientos de libros preciados e irremplazables que acababan de arrojar al olvido.

Sin embargo, también lloraba porque sus dos muñecas estaban fracturadas y dolía tanto que, por un momento, todo lo que vio fue un resplandeciente blancor. Sus manos habían sido dobladas hacia atrás como consecuencia de un hechizo ofensivo que ninguna persona en su sano juicio hubiera lanzado en un espacio tan reducido y forrado en piedra. El zombie mágico no estaba ni en su sano juicio ni era una persona, por lo que no se preocupaba por el bienestar de la misma manera. Por lo tanto, la magia defensiva de Hermione provocó que a la criatura se le abriera el torso, dejando al descubierto unas amarillentas costillas y unos ennegrecidos y viscosos intestinos que amenazaban con derramarse de su interior a cada paso. Tenía una rodilla doblada hacia adentro en un ángulo antinatural, lo que significaba que su pierna izquierda era un leve apoyo con el que soportar su peso al caminar. No obstante, todavía tuvo la capacidad de arrancarle la varita a Hermione de sus inútiles manos, ponerla en pie y arrastrarla.

Se desplazaron, lenta y dolorosamente, hacia las cocinas. La agonía por sus huesos rotos era casi una bienvenida distracción a las continuas contracciones. Sinceramente, no sabía cuánto más podría soportar.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Hermione. Escudriñó su entorno, haciendo una lista mental de todas las rutas de escape posibles. Había muchas, si estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo para escapar. Hogwarts era su territorio. Incluso en su estado, la criatura no podía esperar retenerla por mucho tiempo en este lugar y menos con esa pierna. Incluso podía arrebatarle la varita, aunque se preguntaba si el dolor de utilizar sus manos sería su final – ¿A dónde vamos? – no hubo respuesta – ¡Eh! ¿A dónde me llevas?

La criatura se giró hacia ella y, para su consternación, abrió la boca. Empezó a soltar ruidos confusos, pero ininteligibles. Hermione vio, incluso con poca luz, que la lengua le había desaparecido. ¿Arrancada? ¿Tragada ¿Cortada? No importaba. Eso le decía que no tendrían conversación. El simple hecho de que estuviera intentando decirle _algo_ ya era increíble.

Mientras que el resto del mundo había estado luchando por la supervivencia en los centros urbanos muggles, los zombies en Hogwarts y sus alrededores habían sido dejados a su suerte. Con el incipiente conocimiento de que los zombies mágicos eran una raza en sí, Hermione solo podía suponer que estos especímenes habían evolucionado. Se habían marinado en los densos y antiguos alrededores mágicos de Hogwarts, Hogsmeade y el Bosque Prohibido. Incluso habían retenido o, posiblemente, recuperado la capacidad de empuñar varitas. Sin embargo, ¿qué quería de ella? No había intentado comérsela. Eso era algo.

En ese momento, entraron en las cocinas y el hedor se volvió diez veces peor. Hermione miró con horror y asombro la congregación de no-muertos parada frente a ella. Tenía que haber al menos un centenar, quizá más. Había suficiente luz natural en las cocinas para iluminar la situación. Vestían de forma extraña, no con harapos manchados de supurante sangre incrustada. No. Esas criaturas, claramente, habían adquirido nuevas prendas y aunque fuera de manera descuidada y torpe, quedaba claro que habían intentado vestirse ellas mismas. Además había una jerarquía. Había una apariencia de orden donde no había habido más que inconsciencia y caos en todas las anteriores hordas que se habían encontrado.

Su captor la empujó hacia adelante, presentándola ante quien, Hermione solo podía asumir, era el líder de esa comunidad.

O _líderes,_ al parecer. Había dos de ellos; lo que alguna vez fueron un hombre y una mujer. Habían sido jóvenes cuando murieron y estaban bien conservados como zombies. La mujer - menuda y con un vestido blanco ondulante y rasgado - acunaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en un sucio chal. Se acercó a Hermione, su paso era terriblemente rápido y apresurado a pesar de que el vestido fuera demasiado largo. Seguidamente la empezó a inspeccionar de manera no muy diferente a lo que Ron había intentado hacerle momentos antes de que Draco terminara con él permanentemente. Hermione se quedó estática y temblorosa, sus manos lesionadas se mantuvieron rígidas a sus costados mientras la hembra la olfateaba y tocaba.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha, dejó escapar un bajo gemido a su contraparte masculina, antes de empujar el bulto que acunaba hacia Hermione. Incapaz de sostenerlo con sus manos partidas, Hermione lo sostuvo contra su pecho con los antebrazos. Una parte del chal cayó a un lado y le pareció apreciar una expresión expectante e impaciente en el marchito rostro de la mujer muerta.

No había demasiadas cosas que todavía pudieran impresionar a Hermione, pero eso casi lo hizo. Era un bebé. Muerto, pero recientemente. Su carita estaba gris e hinchada, pero aún conservaba los ecos de lo que alguna vez había sido un querubín de buena salud. Una rápida ojeada entorno a la horda le confirmó que el bebé no podía haber pertenecido a ninguno de ellos, los cuales debían haber muerto muchos meses, sino años atrás. Ese bebé había sido de los vivos. Un gorro de punto color rosa con cintas de raso desatadas debajo de la barbilla, el bodi y el chupete aun unido por una cadena de plástico a una chaquetita amarilla adornada con diminutas perlas, le decía que había sido amado. Talvez incluso había sido amado por su madre adoptiva muerta, quien no tenía esperanza posible de mantenerlo vivo.

– No puedo… – Hermione tragó saliva, desviando la mirada desde el bebé muerto hasta la mujer muerta, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas – No puedo arreglarlo. Lo siento.

Pero oh, Hermione lo había malentendido. No buscaban una solución. La mujer zombie parpadeó y miró a Hermione con sus lechosos ojos, de un color blanco azulado. Alguna vez había sido rubia, pero ahora solo unos débiles mechones de pelo color paja se aferraban a una cabeza casi calva y deforme. Abrió sus delgados y morados labios, revelando unas encías de similar color que habían retrocedido, dejando unos dientes largos y puntiagudos. Lanzó un lento y grave grito, al tiempo que posaba una mano esquelética en el vientre de Hermione. La garra repentinamente se crispó, desgarrando la tensa piel de Hermione, incluso a través de las capas de ropa. La mujer muerta gruñó. Desde algún lugar en la parte posterior de la horda, una de los otros miembros femeninos se adelantó y sacó un enorme y sucio cuchillo de cocina.

Merlín. No querían que le devolviera la vida al bebé muerto. Buscaban un reemplazo.

* * *

Ambos hombres se encontraban a unos cinco metros de distancia el uno del otro, vestidos de manera idéntica con los monos negros de prisionero.

– Preciosa, ¿verdad? – comentó Amarov. Pasó un dedo por el nácar incrustado en el mango de la pistola – Me pregunto cuántos muggles despacharía en su momento.

– ¿De dónde la has sacado? – preguntó Draco, casi acusatoriamente.

– He encontrado está reliquia bastante bien conservada en una vitrina en una de las aulas. Junto con pólvora y munición, por si te lo estás preguntando.

– Necesitarías saber cómo cargarla.

Un destello de diversión cruzó el rostro de Amarov.

– Un hecho poco conocido es que tengo una extensa colección de armas de chispa del siglo XVII. Mosquetes principalmente, pero también algunas pistolas de duelo iguales a esta belleza.

– Probablemente no se dispare. – replicó Draco, con una mirada inquebrantable.

Amarov ladeó la pistola y apuntó el arma a la cabeza de Draco.

– ¿Quieres apostar?

– Solo tienes un disparo.

– Es todo lo que necesito. – Amarov sonrió, pero entonces bajó el arma – Por suerte para ti, estoy reservando el tiro. Hermione tiene problemas.

Draco frunció el ceño.

– ¿Cuándo no los tiene? ¿Dónde está?

– Lamento haber llegado varios minutos tarde para haberle servido de ayuda. Tu ingeniosa y pequeña esposa se vio envuelta en una feroz pelea a varita contra un zombie. – Amarov miró alrededor de la biblioteca en ruinas, pareciendo impresionado por la magnitud de la destrucción – Evidentemente, _no_ se quedó de brazos cruzados.

– Una pelea a varita contra un zombie. – repitió Draco – ¿Acaso te has dado un golpe en la cabeza cuando Potter nos dejó aquí?

– ¡Ah, así es como nos rescataron! ¡Potter nos transportó! Pero una vez leí que era imposible hacer eso dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, ¿no? – encaró una de sus oscuras cejas – Es donde estamos, ¿verdad? ¿Esto es el Antiguo Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería? – desvió la mirada a las paredes, con cierta reverencia – No podría decirte las veces que he intentado encontrar este lugar. Está muy bien escondido.

– En primer lugar, sí, estamos en Hogwarts y sí, es imposible encontrarlo y mucho más Aparecerse dentro del Castillo en sí, pero aparentemente Harry Potter ha encontrado la manera de eludir unas protecciones que se han mantenido en pie durante diez siglos. Y en segundo, _Granger y yo_ hemos sido rescatados. – le corrigió Draco, con una claridad glacial – Tú y Grey habéis sido un desafortunado accidente.

– ¿Grey también está aquí? – preguntó sorprendido Amarov.

– En cierto modo. _¿Dónde está ella?_

Amarov volvió a recuperar la seriedad.

– Escaleras abajo. Esa… cosa se la llevó. Tiene una varita, Malfoy. La estaba usando. Tenía control sobre sí mismo, no estaba hambriento. – aseguró apresuradamente, ante la asesina expresión de Draco – No parecía tener interés en alimentarse de ella. La quería para Dios sabe qué otro propósito.

Draco estaba en silencio.

– ¡Mira, te estoy diciendo la verdad! No hay tiempo para discutir sobre esto. ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

– Zombies mágicos. – dijo Draco – ¿Estás sugiriendo que parecen haber evolucionado aún más aquí?

– Eso es lo que me parece. – Amarov lo miró con ojos entrecerrados – Dios, tú no tienes varita, ¿no?

– Se la di a Potter, quien se la debe haber dado a Hermione. – Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo – ¿Dónde cojones está Potter?

– Yo sé dónde está. – dijo Amarov, cuidadosamente.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Bien. Dímelo y haré que tu muerte sea relativamente dulce.

Amarov rio, aunque había poca emoción auténtica en el sonido.

– Sé que soy hombre muerto. No me habéis salvado del pelotón de fusilamiento de Grey, pero he conseguido un respiro momentáneo. Es un tiempo prestado. Déjame disfrutarlo.

– _¿Sabes dónde está Potter? –_ exigió Draco – Si está en condiciones, necesitaré su ayuda para recuperar a Granger.

– Vas a matarme, ¿verdad? – preguntó Amarov, un tono más suave – Si Grey no lo hace, terminarás el trabajo. No hay un final en esta historia en la que sigo vivo en un mundo en el que todavía podemos respirar.

– ¿Dónde está, Alexander?

Amarov llevó a Draco entre los restos de la biblioteca y señaló hacia el techo, donde un inconsciente Harry seguía flotando.

– Inteligente. – dijo Draco – Probablemente le ha salvado la vida.

– ¿Imagino que han dado mucho el uno por el otro?

– Repetida e incuestionablemente, desde que tenían once años. – murmuró Draco, de una manera un tanto sufrida – Ahora, ayúdame a encontrar algo para llegar hasta él y bajarlo.

Tomaron dos barras de cortina de latón, atadas con la cinta de borlas. Cuando Harry finalmente descendió ante ellos, Draco se apresuró a examinarlo. Su brazo sangraba a través del cabestrillo improvisado que Hermione debió haber diseñado para él antes de que los atacaran. Draco rompió una tira de cortina y rápidamente volvió a tapar la herida. A lo largo de todo ese proceso, el _Leviosa_ seguía manteniéndose con fuerza.

– ¿Por qué está así? – preguntó Amarov – Es decir, ¿por qué _sigue_ flotando?

– Por la mejor de las razones. – respondió Draco – Significa que está viva y bien. El hechizo dejaría de funcionar si estuviera gravemente herida o inconsciente. O muerta.

Amarov parecía exultante.

– ¡Te he dicho que no estaban interesados en comérsela!

Draco no era tan optimista.

– Sí. No obstante, son las otras razones lo que me preocupan.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaa! Sé que el capítulo ha terminado de una manera muy tensa y sé que vais a querer matarme xD Lo bueno, que todavía queda un capitulo para alcanzar a Rizzle. Lo malo, que no voy a poder actualizar hasta que vuelva de vacaciones. Lo que deseamos, que Rizzle se apiade de todas y actualice la original antes de que vuelva...**

 **¿Qué le pasará a Hermione con esa particular horda que se alberga en las cocinas? ¿Llegaran Draco y Amarov a tiempo de salvarla? ¿Se apiadarán de Amarov, finalmente? ¿Y el parto de Hermione pa cuando? Por lo que parece está a punto de caramelo, pero menuda situación ha decidido para salir...**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Loonydraconian:** Sí el pobre Grey a quedado un poco incrustado… xD *** * AliceMlfy:** Bueno... no son elfos zombies lo de las cocinas, pero vaya telita con esta horda, siento dejarte de nuevo así xD *** *** **SALESIA :** Sí... una lástima que Rizzle no dé señales de vida T-T Si cuando vuelva de vacaciones no sabemos nada de ella, intentaré ponerme en contacto como sea. Harry es un grande, aunque creo que de manera inconsciente, su magia está ahí, pero no sabe sacarla, solo cuando corre peligro, mi opinión xD Se descubrió el pastel en la cocina, ¿qué te parece? *** * Mantara:** Gracias por tus palabras, son gratificantes, pero ojalá Rizzle se anime pronto a continuar, sino me sentiré fatal, tanto por mí como por vosotras *** *** **marfelton :** En esta historia, Draco es más Draco que nunca, ni un ápice de piedad para los que le han hecho sufrir... *** *** **Carmen :** yo también espero esa actualización con todas mis fuerzas... *** * johannna** **:** en mi opinión, creo que es uno de los fics mejor narrados que hay en el fandom… ojalá Rizzle escuche nuestras suplicas *** *** **Liz * *AnaelDeNottZabinni:** Eso dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, pero no, finalmente no eran elfos... xD La verdad es que de los elfos no se ha dicho absolutamente nada en el historia, que yo recuerde, quizás se los comieron... ni idea xD *** *** **Zhallytha :** Lo siento, pero yo siendo la traductora no puedo hacer nada por actualizaciones más largas, solo podemos esperar que Rizzle actualice pronto... *** * Selene1912** **:** Me alegra saber que siguen llegando nuevas lectoras, pero es una pena ya que todavía la historia no está completa y no sabemos cuando actualizará Rizzle, aun así únete a nuestra causa y vemos si le llega la fuerza a la autora para que siga xD ¡Bienvenida! *****

 **¡Besos y nos vemos a la vuelta!**


End file.
